Leyendo en el pasado El Hijo de Neptuno
by kleopever
Summary: Percy no ha quedado bien después de lo de Gaia, su novia le ha confesado que le tuvo miedo cuando estaban en el Tártaro y después se ha ido en un viaje familiar, este semidiós poderoso necesita que alguien lo cuide y él único capaz de contenerlo es su bro Jason el hijo de Júpiter pero las moiras tienen un plan distinto. N/A: Jercy bromance, Solangelo y Herpolo tal vez TritónxTeseo.
1. Llegada

**_\--En algún lugar--_**

Entre la oscuridad se podía ver claramente a tres ancianas la del medio poseía una rueca y en ella tenía tanto hilos como humanos existían en el mundo. La de la izquierda sostenía en sus manos unas tijeras que hacía sonar de vez en cuando mientras se mecía en su mecedora despacio. La anciana de la derecha entre sus manos sostenía y media los hilos que luego iba añadiendo a la rueca de la de en medio. Cuando la de en medio detenía la rueca la de la izquierda detenía su mecer y sostenía entre sus manos alguno de los hilos lo ponía en medio de su rueca y cortaba.

-¿Para qué has venido Joven héroe? - Pregunto la anciana del medio sin dejar de hacer girar la rueca mientras las de sus lados se mecían, la una aun midiendo los hilos y la otra hacía sonar las tijeras. A paso pausado y tal vez algo cansado se aproximó a ella un encapuchado. Su capucha era de color Amarillo.

\- Mis señoras - se inclinó con respeto delante de ellas y después se levantó - He venido a ustedes, esperando una respuesta a mi petición -

\- ¿Tanto deseas cambiar aquello Joven héroe? - Levanto la vista del hilo que media la anciana de la derecha.

\- Lo que estas pidiendo es un imposible - dijo la de la izquierda con un nuevo hilo entre sus manos y las tijeras, uno azul cielo.

\- El no merece tal sufrimiento mis señoras, yo creo que ya ha perdido demasiado - respondió el encapuchado - Y no solo él. Ella también -

\- Cambiar el destino. Hilar y deshilar es difícil. Cambiar lo escrito es complicado - dijo la del medio deteniendo la rueca y mirándole con esos ojos blancos. El encapuchado solo se mantuvo ahí callado.

\- Pero en algo te hemos de dar la razón - bajo las tijeras sin cortar el hilo y miraba con esos ojos blancos con fijeza al encapuchado.

\- La vida de ellos no ha sido fácil y nunca la será - se lamentó la de la derecha tomando de la rueca un hilo azul eléctrico que tenía una tenue luz plateada y uno verde mar cada uno tenía de él más hilos atados. Uno de ellos era el hilo azul cielo.

\- Esa pérdida puede ser irreparable para él y para mucho mas - dijo el encapuchado viendo a la rueca, el hilo estaba atado a muchos más. A un hilo anaranjado que parecía haber sido tensado y vuelto a tejer, un hilo oscuro que se aferraba firmemente al azul y a uno amarillo.

\- ¿Sabes que tendrás que dar mucho a cambio de esto? - Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. El encapuchado dio un enorme respiro.

\- Lo sé. Pero yo deseo que me cumplan este deseo egoísta. Yo no tengo nada más en este mundo, yo ya vi pero quiero que ellos vivan más y mejor. Ellos se lo merecen - respondió con convicción guardando en su voz el anhelo y la esperanza que a aquellos hilos ya les faltaba. Las tres se vieron entre si.

\- Hemos de concederte lo que nos pides. Pero el precio será pagado y un juramento será borrado - dijeron las tres, posaron todas sus manos sobre la rueca y comenzaron a darle vueltas hacia atrás - El destino que fue una vez hilado, será cambiado y una oportunidad más habremos dado. El joven héroe su deseo pagara con lo que más a apreciado - Una luz blanca empezó a envolver todo.

**_\-- Campamento Mestizo --_**

Hace unas semanas la guerra ha terminado. Gaia la madre tierra dormía una vez más y los mestizos podían descansar. Hace unos días, se han enterado que Leo Valdez, uno de los mayores héroes que tenía esta guerra, había sobrevivido y que ya estaba sobrevolando el océano en busca de su hogar junto con su dragón de bronces celestial y Calipso la titanide de la isla de Ogigia. Todos estaban felices con la noticia en especial su pequeño hermano Harley quien está construyendo un aparato para que haga más fácil su regreso.

Pero como mestizos no todo podía ser felicidad y paz. Otro de los héroes de la profecía al igual que la mayor parte de los campistas, no se encontraba para nada bien. En el Argo II después de haber regresado de su no tan grato paseo por el tártaro, lugar que ni los dioses desean pisar, no ha quedado nada bien. Y para acabar con el desastre su novia se ha marchado en un viaje familiar.

\- Percy - se escuchaba la voz del hijo de Júpiter resonar por todo el campamento. Percy no ha estado bien desde aquel viaje para derrotar a la madre tierra y cerrar las puertas de la muerte. La verdad nadie ha quedado bien. Pero él era un caso especial. - ¿Dónde te has metido? - se preguntaba con frustración el rubio. Él es el encargado de cuidar o hacer de "niñero" a uno de los semidioses más poderosos del lado griego.

Los ladridos a la lejanía le advierten al romano que probablemente su amigo se encuentra en uno de los lugares que debió haber ido a revisar primero. Corrió hasta la parte de atrás de la arena de duelo, ahí lo vio sentado en el suelo siendo lamido por su gran perra del infierno. El rubio suspiro, no era fácil cuidar de él pues a cada rato se le desaparecía, él era el único que podía cuidarlo. Frank apenas había llegado y sabía que tenía mucho que arreglar con Hazel y ver lo de lagunas cosas con los griegos. Nico tenía sus propios problemas y su propio doctor particular. Aquel hijo de Apolo no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

\- Ahí estabas - se acercó corriendo al azabache que ahora le daba una galleta a su perra - Jackson ¿se puede saber por qué no estabas en la cabaña tres? - Lo había dejado solo un momento para ir a ver a su novio. Oh, él amaba a Piper demasiado, que más quería que estar con ella.

\- Grace - saludo el hijo de Poseidón con todos los ánimos que pudo e hizo un amago de sonrisa. Lanzo lejos una galleta a su perra y se puso de pie - Me fui porque me estaba aburriendo ahí dentro - se encogió de hombros y el otro suspiro con frustración.

\- Te dije que me esperaras ahí, que llegaría en un rato - rodo los ojos el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

\- Paseaba monos albinos pero han decidido irse cuando te han visto llegar - respondió con claro sarcasmo en su voz mientras arqueaba una ceja. El rubio sonrió, bueno que la pregunta había sido estúpida.

\- Me refiero a que haces aquí solo Percy - volvió a decir el rubio descruzando los brazos, el otro volvió a encogerse de hombros antes de responder.

\- Pero ya te dije, no estaba solo los monos se acaban de ir ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer amigos nuevos en paz Superman rubio? - Le brindo la mejor sonrisa que pudo y el otro resoplo. Si Percy no le hacía fácil el cuidar de él, se escapaba y contestaba cualquier cosa cuando preguntaba el pro que de la escapada.

\- Porque estoy seguro que los monos más que amigos querían hacerte de su familia. Lo cual sería extraño porque no conozco monos marinos Acuaman - respondió el rubio siguiéndole el juego y el otro rio. Eso alegro al rubio un poco.

\- ¿Un duelo Superman rubio? - Pregunto con genuino interés. Jason asintió, la verdad era temprano. Ninguno de los dos había desayunado aun. El rubio sabía que por esa razón el azabache se había ido. Últimamente prácticamente tenían que obligarle a comer.

\- Acepto pero después vamos a comer - arqueo una ceja viéndolo y el otro le vio con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiro resignado. No es que el quisiera preocupar a sus amigos pero con todo lo que sentía desde que estuvo en aquel lugar, no deseaba nada.

\- Está bien Grace - saco su bolígrafo del bolsillo de su jean y pronto se convirtió en una espada. Jason saco la suya del cinto que traía y pronto ambos empezaron a luchar. Estocadas, amagos, vueltas, rodadas, esquivar, estocada nuevamente. Llevaron luchando un buen rato, hasta que Percy hizo un último movimiento y su espada termino a centímetros del cuello de Jason - Gane - sonrió con arrogancia, una sonrisa real dedujo Jason.

\- Si pero algún día te derrotare Acuaman - espeto el rubio mientras el otro le tendía la mano y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Otra? - Pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos, el rubio lo vio, noto el brillo ese aquel que ahora solo veían fugazmente en sus ojos. Ese que hacía que Percy fuera Percy. Así que el rubio asintió solo para ver un rato más ese brillo la sonrisa divertida de su Bro. Comenzaron a combatir una vez más y luego una más.

\- ¡Jason! - Escucho su nombre mientras trataba que Percy no lo derribara - ¡Percy! - Ambos notaron que eran sus amigos. Hazel, Frank, Nico, Will y Piper que venían acercándose. Probablemente habían notado su ausencia y les buscaban para comer.

\- Hay que ir a comer ya Percy - dijo Jason mientras hacía que el otro retroceda empujando su espada con la suya propia. Percy hizo una mueca, se dio media vuelta y volvió a atacar con más fuerza haciendo que Jason pierda su espada y esta repiquetee contra el suelo. - Has ganado vamos a comer - Percy guardo su espada convirtiéndola en bolígrafo sin decir nada. Pronto una luz blanca empezó a envolverlos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Dijeron los dos, el rubio tomo su espada rápidamente del suelo y el otro volvió a sacar la suya. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda y vieron como sus amigos corrían hacia ellos pero la luz los termino de tragar.

**_\-- Olimpo 1946 --_**

En el Olimpo estaban reunidos para el solsticio de invierno, era 21 de diciembre de 1946. Exactamente un año después de que la guerra terminara. Hace como media hora que todos se encontraban tranquilamente sumiéndose en la pena por la pérdida de sus hijos y los estragos de la guerra... bueno digamos que tranquilamente, algunos ni por la muerte de sus hijos han dejado de pelar.

\- ¡Tienen que morir! - Bramaba Zeus haciendo resonar su perno maestro contra el suelo, chispas volaban por la sala.

\- ¡Son mis hijos! ¡No voy a dejar que mates a mis hijos! - Devolvía Hades mientras sombras salían de su túnica llena de almas que parecían querer escapar. Apolo pensaba que su tío tal vez debía cambiar de castigo a esas pobres ánimas.

\- Suponen un riesgo para el Olimpo, deberían morir - decía Deméter muy tranquilamente. En realidad había estado llorando la perdida de sus amados hijos hacia un momento pero más le podía su odio a Hades y a la prueba de la infidelidad contra su hija que cualquier cosa. Claro como no son sus hijos que se vayan a la porra no pensaba Apolo.

\- ¡Ninguno debe morir! - Recrimino Poseidón hacia su hermana, que solo desvió la mirada - ¡No es justo que mueran! ¡Tú solo quieres acabar con ellos porque no tienes ninguno! - El dios de los mares, solía ser uno de los dioses más agradables de todo el Olimpo, hasta solía sonreír, las pequeña marcas cerca de sus ojos podían dar fe de eso. Pero el día de hoy no lo hacía.

\- ¡No voy a arriesgar al Olimpo solo por un capricho! - Volvió a Gritar Zeus esta vez contra el dios de los mares y el aire crepitaba en tensión, las nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor y rayos se esparcían por la sala.

\- ¡No es un capricho! ¡Son mis hijos! - Refuto Hades haciendo que las sombras crezcan y un frió se esparza por la sala. Incluso Apolo siendo el dios del sol sintió frió.

\- ¡Quieras o no la profecía se cumplirá! - Replico Poseidón. Oh si, ahí estaba el motivo de todo el alboroto. Aquella profecía que involucraba a un pobre no nacido o nacida de uno de los tres grandes que sería quien decida el futuro de todo el Olimpo.

A Apolo no le gustaba ser el dios de las malas noticias. Si por el fuera, no las habría dado. Pero ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser el portador del Oráculo de Delfos? Era este quien escogía a una mortal para poder transmitir loa profecías y para mala o buena suerte del Olimpo, la última que escupió no fue nada buena. El no quisiera que el futuro pintara tan negro como se veía o que un pobre muchacho o muchacha cargara con tal peso sobre sus espaldas, si por el fuera su Oráculo se habría quedado con la boca bien cerrada.

Bueno pero no se podía negar que cada vez que los tres grandes tenían hijos estos solían ser demasiados poderosos e incontrolables. Para mayor muestra estaba la guerra que acaba de terminar, todos estaban pagando aun la factura de ella. Afrodita aun lloraba la perdida de sus hijos y parejas favoritas. Ares estaba pensando en todos los soldados que se le habían consagrado y vigilaba a su amante que estaba siendo consolada por su esposo. Hefestos puede que llegara a no saber demasiado de emociones pero si sabía una cosa, perder a un hijo dolía demasiado.

Artemisa acariciaba su arco, la verdad es que ella como diosa de la caza, los partos y la luna, sufría por la pérdida de inocentes que se fueron de este mundo más pronto de lo que era debido. Aunque claro la diosa trataba de no demostrarlo. Porque a los dioses no se les permitía mostrar interés alguno por los mortales, a menos que quieras tener hijos semidioses. Hermes estaba muy ocupado contestando llamadas y entregando correo a las familias que aun esperaban algo de los soldados que fueron a la guerra. Dioniso por su parte estaba desparramado con un vaso de vino en su mano pensando en cuanto más duraría aquella reunión, él no había perdido ni hijos ni amantes en la guerra.

Hestia observaba desde su fogata totalmente triste como su familia se perdía porque ni Hera que se suponía que era la que debía servir para unir a esta familia, por ser la diosa del matrimonio y la familia. La diosa del matrimonio, antes parecía feliz con la pelea, claro cómo no iba a estarlo si fue idea de ella el dichoso juramento. Ella solo quería que su marido no le fuera infiel de nuevo. En resumen todo era un caos en la sala de los tronos, hasta Atenea estaba distraída revisando un libro, pero seguramente pensando en todos los festejos fúnebres para sus pobres y desdichados hijos que perecieron. Una luz blanca apareció de la nada en el techo y pronto de este cayo un paquete haciendo un suave plop en el piso.

Apolo que era el único que no estaba, o emborrachándose o llorando o consolando o contestando llamadas o peleándose o leyendo o lamentándose en silencio, noto el paquete. Paso vista por la sala a ver si alguien más estaba viendo lo que él veía y noto que no era así. Entonces la curiosidad le gano y se levantó con cuidado de su trono y camino hasta el paquete. Este traía una nota pegada.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Dioses! - Trato de llamar la atención de los demás pero nadie le hacía caso. Solo Hermes aun con una carta en la mano levanto la vista y le vio con una ceja arqueada en modo de ¿Qué pasa?.

Apolo era un dios paciente pero también era un dios al que le encantaba que lo tomaran en cuenta. Vamos que a todos los dioses les gustaba ser tomados en cuenta. Y ser ignorado no era algo que él iba a tolerar. Intento llamarlos con su voz normal una vez más pero otra vez solo Hermes y su hermana Artemisa lo miraron. El dios del sol se puso rojo de la ira mirando como sus tíos discutían y comenzaban a pelear. Así que aclaro su garganta y se dispuso a ser oír su voz. Él era demasiado Guay para ser ignorado.

\- ¡Préstenme Atención! - Grito haciendo resonar su voz por todo el Olimpo y tal vez dejando sordo a algunos. Ahora si todo el mundo se calló Que bonito era eso ¿no?

\- ¡Apolo! - Gruño su padre frotando uno de sus oídos - ¿Qué pasa? - Apolo rodo los ojos, el debió ser el dios del teatro. Todos se sentaron correctamente en sus lugares, hasta Dioniso lo hizo. Hestia veía atentamente a su sobrino.

\- Ha llegado un paquete y trae una nota. Me parece que es de las destino - No se escuchó ni el respirar de los dioses, ¿Ahora si se callaban, verdad?

\- ¿Qué dice la nota? - pregunto Atenea saliendo de su estupor.

\- Pues a ver - El dios del sol abrió con mucho cuidado el papel, como si este le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Hijo de dramático no podía no serlo ¿no?

Queridos dioses

El futuro del Olimpo es un caos no podemos creer lo irresponsables que son y las medidas estúpidas que tomarán para la profecía que no servirá de nada.

Por eso les enviaremos de tarea leer una parte de la vida de uno de los mayores héroes que puede existir él no es como los demás tienen que jurar no dañar a los semidioses que vendrán a leer con ustedes.

att las destino

El silencio reino en la sala de los tronos, ninguno de los dioses sabía que hacer o que decir ¿Tan mal estaba el futuro, para que las destinos hayan decidido intervenir? ¡Ellas nunca intervenían! Apolo se aclaró la garganta haciéndose notar una vez más.

\- Bueno ya que traerán semidioses, no creen que lo más recomendables sea no ser. ¿Tan divinos? - Inquirió el dios de la verdad viendo a s todos.

\- Tienes razón. A su forma humana ¡Ya! - Demando el rey de los Olímpicos.

\- Entonces la pelea la dejamos para después - espetaron Hades y Poseidón viendo con cierta furia a su pequeño hermano.

\- Si - los vio de refilón el dios - ahora a jurar- una vez lo hicieron una brecha se abrió en el techo expulsando a dos jóvenes.

El que cayó primero era un muchacho rubio según pudieron notar, este cayo con gracia y estilo hasta quedar totalmente de pie en el suelo. Aquello hizo que Hera tenga una idea y vea mal a su marido. Era bastante apuesto según pensaba Afrodita y después de el para su suerte o desgracia, cayo un azabache. Lo malo es que este no parecía poseer la misma gracia y estilo que su compañero pues se dio un tremendo golpe contra el rubio, haciendo que este bese el suelo, soltando un juramente en latín según oyó Apolo.

El dios del sol, quiso muy amablemente ayudar a los jóvenes y se puso de pie para ir hasta ellos.

\- Perseus bájate - le escucho gruñir al rubio. Supuso entonces que Perseus era el azabache. Este se estaba poniendo torpemente de pie. El dios del carraspeo para hacerse notar y explicarles a los jóvenes lo que sucedía.

Pero aquello fue una mala idea.

En menos de un segundo el muchacho de cabellos negros ya tenía un espada en su mano y al otro le estaba apuntando directamente al cuello. Se aproximó a él y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa que portaba el dios en ese momento. Es condenadamente rápido pensaba Apolo viendo al muchacho. Este tenía la mirada enfurecida mientras su compañero se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos?- comenzó a cuestionar mientras presionaba la punta de la espada contra la garganta del dios. Los instintos del dios por primera vez en siglos le gritaban peligro, este chico era peligroso. Tal vez demasiado. Pero el rubio que pareció más despabilado que el otro, rápidamente noto donde estaban.

-¡Perseus basta! - Recrimino en voz algo alta mientras le tomaba del brazo y le obligaba a bajar la espada. El azabache le miro enfurecido - Estamos en el Olimpo - Esto hizo que el otro suavizara la mirada y bajara en su totalidad la espada y soltara al dios.

Percy miro al dios del sol y luego a todos los que estaban atrás. Su mejillas tomaron color casi al instante.

\- Lo siento - retrocedió un poco, ya muchos dioses le habían intentado matar por menos que lo que acaba de hacer. Jason se puso delante de él - yo... yo... no quise señor Apolo - murmuro viendo al dios. Apolo por su parte estaba deleitándose con su vergüenza. Con las mejillas rojas y esos ojos tristes ya no parecía capaz de herir a nadie.

\- Ya, ya tranquilo - le dio una sonrisa brillante como solo el dios del sol podía darle - Están en el Olimpo el año de 1946 -

\- ¿Después de la segunda guerra mundial? - Cuestiono Jason arqueando una ceja.

\- Si las destino le han traído aquí a leer un libro, Perseus - dijo el dios mirando al azabache que aún estaba detrás del rubio. Jason asintió mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en sus labios. Percy por su parte frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. A Apolo eso le pareció de lo más tierno, claro no fue el único que pensó en eso. Afrodita aunque lejos podía ver perfectamente la escena.

\- Mi nombre no es Perseus - se quejó el azabache viendo mal al rubio que parecía aguantar la risa.

\- Vamos que en tu acta dice Perseus - logro decir el rubio antes de que la risa le ganara y el otro lo vea con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No es divertido Grace - mascullo viendo a su supuesto Bro. Luego miro al dios del sol y suavizo la mirada - Mi nombre es Percy no le haga caso al rubio teñido -

\- No soy teñido - dejo de reír en el acto. Percy lo ignoro Olímpicamente. Apolo solo les veía divertido estaba visto que ambos eran bastante especiales.

\- ¡Preséntense! - Bramo Zeus haciendo sonar su bonito perno contra el suelo, cansado de ser ignorado probablemente. Los demás dioses rodaron los ojos. Afrodita soltó un chillido cuando los vio más de cerca.

\- ¡Son tan lindos! - Achucho mientras daba saltitos en su asiento, se mordió el labio como decidiendo algo y pronto chasqueo los dedos, cambio sus ropas por túnicas griegas - Ahora se ven más lindos -

\- Esto es horrible - se quejó Jason por lo bajo y Percy asintió apoyando la idea. Los dos veían la túnica que cargaban pero sabían que no podían decir nada o la diosa se podría molestar y maldecirlos.

\- Apolo dame el libro - pidió/exigió Atenea. Apolo frunció el ceño.

\- Yo fui quien lo encontró. Es mi deber leerlo - respondió el dios sentándose en su trono y ella abrió la boca para reclamar.

\- Comienza de una vez la lectura Apolo - gruño Zeus ya cansado de todo esto y Atenea le miro airada pero no dijo nada.

\- Está bien, el título es... - leyó con la vista y luego miro a los dioses y después a los dos jóvenes.

\- Sobrino lee de una buena vez antes que tu padre comience otra vez con el drama - casi suplico Poseidón antes de que Zeus abriera la boca. Zeus lo vio mal.

\- Si, si está bien, se titula El Hijo de Neptuno - el silencio reino en la sala de tronos una vez más. Los dioses miraron expectantes a los jóvenes que ahora se encontraban sentados en un sofá que hizo aparecer Afrodita.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Cuestiono el rubio viendo a los dioses.

\- ¿No les sorprende el título? - Inquirió de vuelta Apolo. Percy y Jason se miraron y negaron.

\- Yo soy romano, así que no - contesto Jason.

\- Yo sé sobre los dos mundos así que tampoco - dijo Percy.

\- Romanos - Escupió Atenea.

Y si con tantas discusiones todos olvidaron las presentaciones de los chicos.

\- Bueno entonces podemos empezar - dijo Apolo, Afrodita dio un chasquido y les cambo la vestimenta.

\- Si, si hazlo de una vez antes que Atenea entre en shock grecorromano - bufo Zeus aunque la verdad no parecía nada preocupado por el asunto.

\- El capítulo es Percy I - dijo Apolo y se escuchó un claro gemido por parte del azabache.

**_N/A: Aquí esta el nuevo prologo o la llegada. espero les guste, solo cambie algunas cosas y otras las deje tal cual._**


	2. Percy I

\- El capítulo es **_Percy I _**\- dijo Apolo y se escuchó un claro gemido por parte del azabache.

\- ¿Tú eres Percy? - Pregunto suavemente el dios de los mares.

\- Si yo soy Percy - respondió el muchacho.

\- Tu nombre no es Percy es Perseus - declaro el rubio bastante divertido de ver que le otro le miro mal.

\- Cállate Grace - espeto viendo al rubio, volvió la vista a su padre - puedo preguntar ¿eso va a estar desde mi punto de vista? - El dios del sol veía a los dos bastante divertido, se veían muy amigos. Afrodita suspiraba encantada. Los dos estaban bastante cerca.

\- Si así parece - el dios del sol ojeo un poco el libro - Y de dos personas más - el azabache asintió y se acomodó bien junto al rubio.

\- Espera un momento Apolo - interrumpió Hera con una voz demasiado dulce antes que el dios empiece a leer - Percy ¿tú eres el hijo de Neptuno? - El azabache la vio con desconfianza pero asintió. Bueno ella ya lo había secuestrado una vez era normal que no le guste hablar con ella. - Y tu - señalo muy sonriente a Jason - ¿Cuál es tu nombre y padre divino? - El rubio trago saliva.

\- No creo que sea necesario esto Hera, deja que empiecen a leer - dijo Zeus porque él también había notado la llegada del chico y sus podres. Hera le dio una mirada filosa.

\- Anda chico di tu padre divino - esta vez fue Hades quien hablo, intuyendo quien era el padre del chico. Jason prefería guardarse esa información pero sabía que debía decirla antes de que aparezca en el libro. Como buen romano el seguía el dictamen de los dioses.

\- Mi nombre es Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter - hablo lo más firma que pudo ante la atenta mirada de los tres dioses inquisidores.

\- Así que romperás el pacto que hiciste - dijo suavemente Hera y con una calma mortal que hizo que Zeus como el gran dios que era tuviera demasiado miedo.

\- Quieres que te diga donde están mis hijos y matarlos. Por el dichoso pacto, pacto que tú romperás en el futuro. - hablo Hades viendo a su pequeño hermano con tranquilidad lo que no anunciaba nada bueno.

\- Así que tú eres mi hijo - dijo Poseidón con algo de emoción, rompiendo un poco la tensión que se había formado en la sala. Percy que hasta hace un momento estaba con la mirada perdida, lo vio y le sonrió apenas mientras asentía. - Vaya así que no estaba herrado, Hades será el único que cumpla el pacto - Hades le dio una mirada airada pero no dijo nada.

\- Así parece - dijo con tono aburrido Dioniso mientras acaba una revista de vino y bebía de su copa.

\- Así que ya sabemos quién tendrá unas dracmas más en el bolsillo - dijo Hermes mientras chocaba las manos con Apolo. Ares gruñía igual que Hefestos.

\- Lee de una vez cabeza de Helio o no vamos a salir de aquí nunca - espeto Artemisa bastante molesta por tener que leer sobre un muchacho. Atenea estaba igual pero no exactamente porque sea un muchacho sino porque eran romanos.

\- Ya voy, ya voy - dijo un sonriente dios del sol mientras comenzaba a leer.

**_Las señoras con serpientes en el pelo estaban empezando a incordiar a Percy._**

\- Y vaya que lo hacían, estúpidas gorgonas - mascullaba el muchacho mientras veía sus manos. Jason le veía con preocupación. Habían venido aquí sin que el como algo o si quiera descanse.

\- Los monstruos siempre están haciendo eso Bro - respondió el rubio y el otro asintió sin verlo - Tal vez deberíamos pedir algo de comer cuando acabe el capítulo - Percy hizo una ligera mueca ante esto pero asintió. Jason suspiro sentándose bien en su lugar.

\- Te atacó ¿medusa? - Preguntó Deméter viendo al muchacho que jugaba con su túnica.

\- Es obvio que no, dice señoras - rodo los ojos Atenea - Habla de las gorgonas - la diosa del cereal le dedico una mirada envenenada.

\- Me he enfrentado a las tres - dijo él viendo a las diosas.

\- No te creo - espeto Ares viendo al muchacho no le parecía más que un pringado.

\- Señor Apolo siga leyendo por favor - pidió Jason viendo a su amigo que respiraba despacio tratando de contenerse.

**_Deberían haberse muerto hacía tres días, cuando les había echado encima una caja con bolas para jugar a los bolos en un supermercado de Napa._**

\- ¿Al menos hiciste chuza? - Pregunto Hermes divertido. Percy parpadeo por un instante.

\- Si, fu divertido verlas caer con la bola en la cabeza - hizo un amago de sonrisa. El dios sonrió pero notaba que estaba extraño. Poseidón veía a su hijo estudiando sus expresiones.

\- Mira que serán tontas para que te dejen escapar fácilmente - gruño Atenea mirando mal al semidiós que sólo se encogió de hombros no le importaba las opinión de Atenea aunque desvío la mirada verla le recordaba a Annabeth.

**_Deberían haberse muerto hacía dos días, cuando las había atropellado con un coche patrulla en Martinez._**

\- ¿Robaste un coche de patrullas? - Pregunto con mucho interés Hermes y un brillo especial en los ojos, tal vez su primo seria como su hermano.

\- Robar no está bien muchacho - medio regaño Hestia y Percy le vio con arrepentimiento. Ella le recordaba demasiado a su madre. No dijo nada.

\- Pero solo es una patrulla tía Hestia - el dios de los ladrones vio a su tía e hizo un puchero, esta negó con la cabeza.

**_Y está claro que deberían haberse muerto esa misma mañana, cuando les había cortado la cabeza en Tilden Park. Por muchas veces que Percy las matara y las viera convertirse en polvo, ellas siempre volvían a formarse como pelusas grandes y malvadas. Parecía incapaz de dejarlas atrás._**

\- ¿Pelusas malvadas? -Preguntó Ares con aburrimiento pues se acabó la diversión.

\- Es sólo un decir - murmuró Percy, Jason le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

\- El gran héroe del Olimpo muerto por pelusas malvadas - le susurró y el otro se sonrojo y vio al frente.

\- Sólo era un decir Jason - vio feo al rubio y se apartó un poco aunque de mucho no le sirvió el rubio se acercó más Afrodita veía con interés a los amigos.

\- Se te da bien eso de cortar cabeza Bro - murmuro Jason haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

\- Pues creo que si - murmuro de vuelta Percy mirando al techo. Atenea Gruño y veía enfurecida a ambos jóvenes. A ella no le agradaban los romanos.

**_Llegó a la cumbre de la colina y recobró el aliento. ¿Cuánto rato había pasado desde la última vez que las había matado? Unas dos horas. Nunca seguían muertas más tiempo._**

\- Espera un momento - detuvo la lectura Atenea que aunque no quería estaba prestando atención a todo lo que se decía en el libro - ¿Los monstruos no mueren? - Todos los dioses cayeron en la cuenta de esto - ¿es por eso que están aquí? - Pero ni Percy ni Jason le estaban poniendo atención. Eso solo molesto a la diosa.

\- Atenea te ha hecho una pregunta cariño - dijo Afrodita con voz melosa mientras sonreía, los dos le pusieron atención. Atenea suspiro frustrada mientras repetía la pregunta. Percy no entendía el odio extra que parecía tenerle. Jason por otra parte sí que lo entendía.

\- Eh... No, eso ya se resolvió, pero si quieren saber más deben seguir leyendo - respondió con bastante calma, el no pretendía enojar a la diosa de la sabiduría pero sin querer lo estaba haciendo. Porque si a Atenea había algo que le molestara más que un hijo de Poseidón era uno de estos que no le diera la información que quería. Y peor uno romano.

**_Durante los últimos días apenas había dormido._**

Jason le dio un leve coscorrón a Percy.

-No es mi culpa - se defendió sobándose la cabeza - los monstruos no morían ¿Qué querías que haga? -

\- Debiste buscar un lugar seguro para dormir - le regaño, el otro hizo un puchero y asintió, pero no se alejó del chico que hizo sonreír a Deméter, Apolo y Afrodita les gustaba la interacción de los chicos.

**_Había comido lo que había pillado: ositos de goma de máquinas expendedoras, bollos rancios e incluso un burrito de un grasiento restaurante de comida rápida, lo más bajo que había caído hasta la fecha. _**

\- Cariño, eso no es alimento - regaño Afrodita junto con Deméter.

\- Es todo lo que pude conseguir- respondió sin levantar la vista pues su compañero lo estaba viendo mal.

\- Por eso te dije debiste buscar un lugar seguro y mejor comida - estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de Percy pero debía reconocer que el muchacho se las apañaba bastante bien para sobrevivir en cualquier situación. Era como si el rubio no entendiera que por más que Percy quisiera aquello no lo podía cambiar.

**_Tenía la ropa rasgada, quemada y salpicada de baba de monstruo. _**

\- ¡La ropa no! - Chillo Afrodita totalmente escandalizada.

\- Eso debió ser un asco - alzó una ceja Jason y vio a Percy paso por mucho mientras que él apareció en un bus escolar más protegido y con amigos, eso no era justo. Tal vez Juno si tenía algo contra él.

\- Lo fue - admitió Percy no estaba a gusto con la túnica, con leer sus pensamientos y con la mirada inquisitiva de su padre, se le notaba que estaba preocupado. Bueno ¿quién en su lugar lo estaría?

**_Si había sobrevivido tanto tiempo había sido porque al parecer las dos señoras con serpientes en el pelo —«gorgonas», se hacían llamar— tampoco podían matarlo a él._**

Apolo se quedó en silencio igual que los demás dioses ¿Cómo que no podían matarlo?

\- Seguro el libro lo explicará - dijo Percy al ver que se había detenido la lectura.

**_Sus garras no le hacían cortes en la piel. Sus dientes se partían cada vez que intentaban morderlo._**

\- Piel de acero - susurró Artemisa mirando al muchacho y Percy que la logró oír asintió.

\- Así es, mi señora - respondió tranquilamente, todos se lo quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Cómo la obtuviste? - Preguntó Hades viendo fijamente al muchacho que no parecía tan extraordinario. Aun siendo hijo de Poseidón no lo parecía.

\- Uno de sus hijos me ayudó a obtenerla - sonrió un poco, Nico se había convertido en un buen amigo con un humor un poco negro pero era buena persona.

\- ¿Por qué uno de sus hijos te ayudo? - Preguntó Poseidón los hijos de Hades y Zeus no solían llevarse con los suyos. Y menos, ayudarlo a conseguir algo tan peligroso.

\- Porque lo necesitábamos - contestó con simpleza. Y es que enserio había sido necesario.

\- Claro el muchacho quería más poder y seguro obligó al otro - mascullo Artemisa todos los hombres sólo buscaban poder a los ojos de la diosa. Percy no podía ser diferente por mucho que fuera hijo de su tío.

\- No es así - salió en su defensa Jason que conocía la historia por las fogatas y por boca del propio Nico - Él lo hizo para poder salvar a mucha gente - Artemisa se lo quedo mirando - Pero por favor sigan leyendo - Apolo se acogió a su petición pues el muchacho de cabello negro tenía la mirada perdida. Aquella época no había sido nada agradable.

**_Pero Percy no podía aguantar mucho más. Pronto se desplomaría de agotamiento, y entonces, por difícil que fuera matarlo, estaba seguro de que las gorgonas encontrarían la forma de acabar con él._**

\- Claro, llevabas mucho sin dormir y sin comer bien - aceptó Deméter mientras veía al rubio acariciar levemente la espalda del pelinegro.

\- Debió estar agotado - arrullo Afrodita - Y con ojeras, pobrecillo - estaba encantada viendo a los dos mientras Poseidón veía con preocupación a su hijo.

Esa parte de la historia hizo que Jason recordara aún más que no habían desayunado. ¿Las destino no podían esperar a que al menos pusieran comida en su estómago antes de traerlos?

**_¿Adónde huir?_****_Echó un vistazo a los alrededores. En otras circunstancias podría haber disfrutado de la vista. A su izquierda, unas colinas doradas y onduladas avanzaban hacia el interior, salpicadas de lagos, bosques y manadas de vacas. _**

Los dioses amantes de la naturaleza estaban encantados escuchando aquella vista que tenía esa colina. Apolo sonrío con cario recordando a sus vacas.

**_A su derecha, las llanuras de Berkeley y Oakland se extendían hacia el oeste: un inmenso tablero de damas formado por barrios, con varios millones de habitantes a los que probablemente no les apetecía que dos monstruos y un mugriento semidiós les arruinasen la mañana._**

\- Ya estabas cerca eso es bueno - sonrió Jason, Percy salió de sus pensamientos y asintió, eso era normal para Jason, a veces pasaba muy seguido eso de que se pierda en sus pensamientos.

\- Tus instintos son buenos - admitió Ares tal vez el muchacho era más de lo que se veía.

\- Eso es bueno para sobrevivir - dijo Hermes y les sonrió Jason devolvió el gesto pero Percy sólo asintió. Poseidón seguía estudiando a su hijo y tratando de comprender que le pasaba ¿Por qué de momentos parecía perdido?

**_Más al oeste, la bahía de San Francisco relucía bajo una bruma plateada. Detrás de ella, un muro de niebla había engullido la mayor parte de la ciudad, dejando solo la parte superior de los rascacielos y las torres del Golden Gate._**

\- Eso debe ser precioso - sonrió Afrodita mientras veía la interacción de los dos, el azabache parecía un poco perdido y el rubio parecía preocupado.

\- Lo es - sonrió Jason y acaricio la espalda de Percy trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. El hijo de Poseidón estaba cansado, el rubio lo sabía mejor que nadie.

**_Percy notaba el peso de una tristeza indefinida en el pecho. Algo le decía que había estado antes en San Francisco. _**

\- Y sí que estuve - trato de no pensar en su misión y en las cazadoras que perdió, en lo que pasó su pobre Annabeth pero ya era tarde, el recuerdo estaba ahí, la culpa también, en esa misión perdió a Bianca algo que todavía no se perdonaba, por más que ella misma le había dicho que esa fue su decisión. Jason lo agarró por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, buscando la forma de tranquilizarlo.

\- Eso es pasado - le susurró - cálmate - el pelinegro suspiro quería huir del agarre pero no tenía ánimos así que no se alejó, Poseidón seguía preocupado su hijo no se veía feliz aunque fuera hijo de Neptuno él se preocupaba.

**_La ciudad guardaba alguna relación con Annabeth, la única persona que recordaba de su pasado. _**

\- ¿Posees amnesia? - Pregunto con desdén Atenea, según noto Percy al parecer había hecho algo para ganarse su odio extra pero no sabía exactamente que era. Bueno él sabía que le odiaba por su padre pero ¿había algo más?

\- En ese momento si, pero ahora ya no la padezco - respondió con toda la calma que pudo, tratando de analizar qué fue lo que hizo para ese odio en la diosa. Miro a su Bro que le sonrío y se recostó en su hombro, agradecía que el rubio estuviera aquí. No creía soportar esto el solo.

\- Lograran entender si siguen leyendo - el rubio estaba menos ansioso ahora que Percy estaba cerca, esto era lo más que Percy había permitido que alguien se acerque o lo toque. Desde que acabo totalmente la guerra se había convertido en alguien huraño, no dejaba que lo abracen o toquen si quiera.

**_Le desalentaba lo vagamente que la recordaba. La loba le había prometido que volvería a verla y recuperaría la memoria... si tenía éxito en su viaje._**

\- Y vaya viajecito - murmuro Percy desde el hombro de Jason mirando a la nada.

\- Así que alguien te la quito - murmuró con interés Atenea, por mucho que estuvieran leyendo de Romanos, a ella le interesaba tener respuestas. Aunque claro las estaba obteniendo muy despacio.

**_¿Debía intentar cruzar la bahía? Era tentador. _**

\- Claro que va a ser tentador. Si eres el hijo de este - hablo con desprecio hacia su hermano el gran rey del Olimpo. Poseidón hizo uso de su paciencia para no comenzar una pelea ahí mismo.

\- Cada uno de ustedes se vería tentado al elemento de su padre piadoso - dijo Deméter viendo al chico con cierto interés.

Hera por otra parte veía mal a los dos jóvenes pero por razones completamente distintas a porque lo hacían Artemisa y Atenea. Ella quería deshacerse de la nueva prueba de infidelidad de su esposo y de paso librarse también de la cría de Poseidón, ella aborrece a los semidioses. Pero era bien sabido por los dioses que Poseidón era sobreprotector con sus hijos y que por supuesto tomaría como una ofensa el que le llegara atacar. Así que tendría que deshacerse solo del de su esposo ¿lo malo? Este estaba muy pegado al de Poseidón. Tendría que separarlos.

**_Podía notar el poder del mar más allá del horizonte. El agua siempre lo reanimaba. El agua salada era la mejor. _**

\- ¿Lo sentiste a tanta distancia? - Pregunto el dios de los mares con interés y el chico asintió. El dios sonrío arrogante le encantaba que sus hijos sintieran su elemento, incluso estando lejos de él.

**_Lo había descubierto dos días antes, cuando había estrangulado a un monstruo marino en el estrecho de Carquinez. _**

\- ¿Cómo estrangulaste a ese monstruo? - lo veía fijamente Ares a través de sus gafas, como evaluándolo.

\- Con el agua - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo el azabache, Poseidón sonrió su hijo tenía buen dominio de su elemento, todos sus hijos adquirían algunos de sus poderes y eso le gustaba.

\- Ya veo querido - sonreía Afrodita - No sólo heredaste el aspecto de tu padre. También ciertos poderes - ahí todo el mundo cayó en cuenta que sí, el muchacho se parecía mucho a Poseidón. Tal vez demasiado, pensó Apolo. Los héroes solían parecer a sus madres mortales.

\- Si eres un calco de él - sonrió Apolo mientras el pelinegro parecía querer desaparecer ante las miradas y se escondía un poco detrás del rubio que se había hecho para delante. A Percy nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

\- Es un mini Poseidón o bueno Neptuno - sonrió Deméter. El azabache se preguntó ¿por qué decía Neptuno?, si Poseidón era lo correcto.

\- Otro barba Percebe, el mundo debe odiarme - rodo los ojos de Atenea, pero Poseidón sonreía era verdad su hijo era una copia de él. Así no le estaba prestando atención a la diosa de la sabiduría.

**_Si consiguiese llegar a la bahía, podría defenderse. Tal vez incluso podría ahogar a las gorgonas. _**

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Ahógalas! - festejaba Ares, después de todo era el dios de la guerra y le encantaban las peleas.

\- Y por eso siempre termina donde Apolo - comentó Hefestos sin levantar la vista de su trabajo que tenía sobre sus piernas – Por querer hacer cosas extremas – Ares gruño en respuesta.

\- Ni que me lo digas - chasqueo la lengua Apolo- El que lo cura soy yo -

\- Y el que para reparando su moto soy yo - resoplo Hefestos.

\- La vida sin locura no es vida - rodo los ojos Ares.

\- Eso es verdad - se acomodó en su trono Dioniso.

\- ¿Tú no estabas leyendo? - dijo Atenea mirando mal al dios del vino.

\- Con tanto ruido quien va a leer en paz - rodo los ojos y alzó una revista de vino, la lectura continuó.

**_Pero la orilla estaba como mínimo a tres kilómetros de distancia. Tendría que cruzar una ciudad entera._**

\- ¿Sentiste el mar de tan lejos? - Preguntó Poseidón él quería estar más cerca de su hijo que parecía menos perdido ahora.

\- Si ¿Por qué? - Ladeo la cabeza, su padre hablaba como si hubiera hecho algo grande. Afrodita ahogo un chillido el chico era súper tierno y más siendo abrazado por el rubio se preguntaba si serían pareja algo le decía que no pero eso no importaba los dos eran una monada. Suspiro encantada.

\- Que eso significa que eres muy poderoso - mascullo Zeus viendo al chico no le agradaba que fuera tan poderoso.

\- Un romano poderoso y peligroso - mascullo por lo bajo Atenea pero Percy la oyó solo la última parte.

\- ¿Jason, yo soy peligroso? - le susurró al rubio.

\- No ¿Por qué? - lo vio extrañado pues la mirada que ahora tenía su amigo era triste.

\- Por nada - volvió la mirada al piso Jason apretó el agarre Percy no se quejó se sentía mal primero su novia le dijo que daba miedo poco antes de irse y ahora la madre de esta le dijo peligroso. Esto no estaba ayudando a su autoestima.

**_Además, dudaba por otro motivo. La loba Lupa le había enseñado a agudizar sus sentidos: a confiar en el instinto que lo había estado guiando hacia el sur. Su radar de detección zumbaba en ese momento como loco. _**

\- Ya casi estás ahí - le sonrió el rubio que intentaba subirle el ánimo pues se lo veía deprimido ahí sólo veía sus manos.

\- Si - fue todo lo que respondió con una mueca eso sólo preocupo a Jason, lo que escuchó de la diosa le afectó demasiado en el Campamento era bien sabido los problemas de autoestima que tenía Percy que últimamente eran peores poco antes de irse su novia le confesó que él le dio miedo cuando estaban en ese lugar.

**_El fin de su viaje estaba cerca, casi justo bajo sus pies. Pero ¿cómo era posible? No había nada en la cima de la colina._**

\- Claro estabas arriba del lugar - seguía intentando darle ánimos Jason, el campamento mestizo estaba bien pero el campamento Júpiter siempre fue su hogar aunque ahora que lo pensaba los instintos de Percy eran muy buenos el encontró el campamento a diferencia de él que lo llevaron eso lo hizo sentirse un poco inútil tal vez el nunca habría encontrado el campamento mestizo. Sacudió la cabeza no podía perderse el también.

**_El viento cambió. Percy captó un olor amargo a reptil. _**

Jason suspiro eso le olía a batalla y ahí su amigo ya estaba cansado, vio al azabache él tuvo que pasar por mucho para llegar al campamento. Lo miro un poco más antes de volver su atención al libro, Percy solo miraba su túnica y no prestaba atención a nada más.

**_Unos cien metros cuesta_****_abajo, algo se agitaba en el bosque: ramas que se partían, hojas que crujían, susurros._****_Gorgonas._**

\- Se acerca una batalla - se comenzó a emocionar Ares y a ponerse al borde de su asiento.

\- O es eso o este está cerca del chico - sonreía Apolo señalando a Hermes.

\- ¡Ey! que mis serpientes no apestan - se quejó Hermes haciendo un puchero.

"No, no apestamos" se quejó Martha.

"Tal vez si pero a ratas" dijo George.

"Tú sólo piensas en ratas" se quejó Martha.

Percy sonrió un poco, conocía a las serpientes del Caduceo pero después se acordó de lo que pasó con el hijo de Hermes y su sonrisa se borró.

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Jason viendo como el chico primero se animó y luego se desplomó pero el otro sólo negó con la cabeza. Estaba tratando de quitar eso de su cabeza.

**_Por millonésima vez, Percy deseó que aquellas criaturas no tuvieran un olfato tan_****_fino. _**

\- Estúpidos monstruos y su olfato - mascullo Percy por lo bajo y Jason asintió el también maldecía ese olfato y entonces el azabache recordó ese viaje ¡oh dioses! ¡Qué vergüenza! se ruborizo un poco y se apartó de Jason que lo quedo mirando. El esquivaba su mirada, esperaba que eso no apareciera en el libro, pero con la suerte que tenía era casi seguro que ahí estaba escrito.

**_Siempre le habían dicho que podían olerlo porque era un semidiós: el hijo mestizo de un antiguo dios romano. Percy había intentado revolcarse en barro, salpicarse por los arroyos e incluso meterse ambientadores en los bolsillos para oler a coche nuevo, pero por lo visto el hedor de semidiós era difícil de enmascarar._**

Casi todos comenzaron a reír por el asunto. Atenea solo rodaba los ojos igual que Artemisa. Hera les veía con fastidio y Zeus con indiferencia.

\- Muchacho no creo que eso haya servido de mucho - reía Hermes.

\- ¿En serio Bro? - Se reía Jason a veces Percy tenía unas ocurrencias increíbles.

\- Eso dice - murmuró Percy totalmente rojo de la vergüenza mirando el piso mientras Jason casi se caía de la risa igual que Apolo y Hermes. Poseidón solo veía a su hijo con una sonrisa suave.

**_Se dirigió con dificultad al lado oeste de la cumbre. Era demasiado empinada para descender. La pendiente bajaba de golpe unos veinticinco metros, directa hasta el tejado de un complejo de apartamentos construido en la ladera. Quince metros más abajo, una autopista salía de la base de la colina y serpenteaba hacia Berkeley._**

\- Ya casi estas a salvo - le dijo Poseidón su hijo ya se veía mortificado por tantas risas.

\- ¿Cómo bajaste de ahí? - Preguntó Jason serio su amigo estaba muy alto y no tenía nada con que saltar además unos monstruos lo perseguían eso le quitó la gracia a lo de antes.

\- Bajando - Es todo lo que dijo Percy esquivando la mirada de Jason, él sabía bien sobre lo sobreprotector que podía ser el rubio se lo había dicho Nico. Además que el mismo lo había estado comprobando en estos días. Siempre molestándolo a la hora de la comida y no dejándolo solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

**_Genial. _**

\- Me encanta tu sarcasmo - reían Hermes y Apolo. Percy solo asintió aun sin mirar al rubio.

**_No había otra forma de salir de la colina. Había acabado acorralado._**

\- A mí no me gusta esa situación - entrecerró los ojos Jason ¿Cómo había bajado de ahí? vio al azabache que ahora estaba más lejos y no le devolvía la mirada lo agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo otra vez hacia él - ¿Cómo bajaste de ahí? -.

\- El libro lo dirá - se sentía en problemas, era todo lo que podía pensar el rubio lo iba a regañar eso era seguro pero él no era un niño para que hagan eso. Por favor, los del campamento exageraban con esto.

**_Se quedó mirando el flujo de coches que circulaba hacia el oeste en dirección a San Francisco y deseó estar en uno de ellos. _**

Eso sólo le trajo más recuerdos malos a Percy, que preferiría no tener. La batalla de Manhattan no había sido buena perdió muchos amigos en ella y también estaba Luke, aunque alguna vez lo odio al final se sacrificó, Luke había sido un buen amigo cuando llego al campamento. Bajo la cabeza otra vez se perdió y el rubio acaricio su espalda tratando de animarlo.

**_Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la autopista debía de atravesar la colina. Debía de haber un túnel... justo bajo sus pies. _**

\- Sólo le hacía falta que no lo supiera - mascullo Atenea - Ahí sí sería tan tonto como su padre - el dios del mar la vio mal pero se tragó un insulto no quería alterarse más ni salir de su control. No era bueno con su hijo ahí presente que de por si no se veía del todo estable.

\- Sería mejor que ella se callara - susurró Jason la actitud de la diosa le daba odio, sentía que su orgullo romano saldría a flote junto con un despliegue de sus poderes en cualquier momento. Miro a Percy que estaba jugando con su túnica, otra vez no prestaba atención eso lo agradeció. Y trato de calmarse.

**_Su radar interno se volvió loco. Estaba en el lugar adecuado, solo que demasiado arriba. Tenía que ver ese túnel. Necesitaba una forma de bajar a la autopista, y rápido._**

Ya pronto estará seguro aunque ¿Cómo bajo de ahí? el chico no había querido contestar y era mejor no presionarlo pero Conociéndolo no fue de buena manera que lo consiguió, pensaba Jason aun mirando a su Bro.

**_Se quitó la mochila. Había cogido un montón de provisiones en el supermercado de Napa: un GPS portátil, cinta adhesiva, un mechero, supercola, una botella de agua, una estera, una almohada con forma de oso panda (anunciada en televisión) _**

\- ¿En serio? - vio incrédulo al azabache llamando su atención este sólo asintió, Jason trato de aguantar la risa. ¿Cómo uno de los semidioses más poderosos podía tener una almohada con esa forma?

**_y una navaja suiza, prácticamente todas las herramientas que un semidiós moderno podía desear._**

\- Mejor sería el oro imperial - dijo Ares - O el bronce celestial-

\- O el hierro de estigio - acotó Hades el chico le interesaba en especial porque decía que conoció a un hijo suyo. Aquello era sospechoso, pero menos mal el cabeza de ozono de su hermano no había notado que hablaron de su hijo.

\- Pero bueno al menos tenía una navaja de algo le serviría - dijo Hefestos apartando la vista de su trabajo. Jason pensaba lo mismo que el dios de los hereros, aunque también él sabía que Percy cargaba su espada. Detalle que los dioses desconocían.

**_Pero no tenía nada que sirviera de paracaídas o de trineo._**

**_Eso le dejaba dos opciones: saltar veinticinco metros y matarse o quedarse a luchar. Las dos parecían poco prometedoras._**

\- ¡Salta! - Alentaba Ares sonriendo, Poseidón lo vio mal ¿Cómo podía alentar esa idea suicida de su hijo?

\- Las dos opciones son suicidas - Jason miro fijamente al azabache suponiendo cual acción tomó, el chico seguía sin mirarlo - Ya hablaremos después cuando comamos - el chico asintió débilmente.

**_Soltó un juramento y sacó su boli del bolsillo._**

\- ¿De qué te servirá un bolígrafo? - se interrumpió Apolo el chico sólo señaló el libro en respuesta pues todos los dioses se le quedaron mirando con un bolígrafo no hacía nada. Aunque Poseidón comenzaba a recordar el objeto que había dejado cono Quirón hace un tiempo. Lo había dejado ahí a pedido de Tritón.

**_El boli no parecía gran cosa, un bolígrafo barato corriente, pero cuando Percy le quitó el capuchón, se convirtió en una reluciente espada de bronce. _**

\- Ah eso era - sonrió Apolo chasqueando los dedos y vio al chico - De ahí sacaste la espada cuando llegaste - el chico asintió y saco su boli lo transformó en espada, hizo un amago con ella y luego lo guardo. Amaba su espada, Jason negaba divertido a él le gustaba presumir su espada. Poseidón sonrió, sabía que espada era esa aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aquella espada estaba en el lado griego no romano ¿Por qué la tenía un hijo de Neptuno? Ares y Hefestos que reconocieron el material del que estaba hecha comenzaban a preguntarse de donde la saco.

**_La hoja perfectamente equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero se ajustaba a su mano como si la hubieran diseñado por encargo para él. _**

Poseidón pensaba que no fue un encargo para él, pero si para una hija del mar. Para aquella Eurípides que ahora era la teniente de Artemisa. Una idea surgió en su cabeza pero aquello era imposible. ¿Su hijo no era romano?

**_A lo largo de la guarda, había escrita una palabra en griego antiguo que Percy entendía de algún modo: Anaklusmos, «contracorriente»._**

\- ¿Sabes leer griego? - preguntó Artemisa el chico era un misterio andando. Por otro lado eso solo afirmaba la idea de Poseidón de que su hijo no era romano. Atenea tal vez habría pensado lo mismo desde hace rato si no fuera porque solo estaba sumergida en su odio hacia los chicos.

\- Si mi señora - hasta ahora sólo le había mostrado gran respeto a ella y a Hades a nadie más. Claro también a Hestia.

_Al menos es respetuoso conmigo _pensó la diosa de la luna.

Percy no pudo dejar de pensar en Thalía la hermana de Jason ellos solían llevarse mal pero luego se hicieron buenos amigos, eso le agradaba, se recostó en el hombro de Jason quien lo vio feliz así estaba mejor pensaba el rubio aunque aún hablaría con él y le obligaría a comer si llegaba a ser necesario.

**_Se había despertado con esa espada la primera noche que había pasado en la Casa_****_del Lobo... ¿hacía dos meses? ¿Más? Había perdido la noción del tiempo. _**

Jason lo vio ¿había estado dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué lo había dejado dormido la diosa? a él lo habían dejado enseguida en el bus ¿Por qué a Percy lo durmió? eso no sonaba lógico.

Los pensamientos de Poseidón también iban por ahí ¿quién durmió a su hijo? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? alguien le hizo daño eso era seguro y quería saber quién. ¿Quién le había alejado de su campamento? Porque ahora era muy obvio que él no era romano. ¿Por qué enviarlo al campamento de los romanos? ¿Querían matarlo?

**_Se había encontrado en el patio de una mansión incendiada en mitad del bosque, vestido con un pantalón corto, una camiseta de manga corta naranja y un collar de cuero con un puñado de extrañas cuentas de barro. _**

El silencio inundo la sala de los tronos y los dioses que no habían llegado a la deducción que el chico no era romano se lo quedaron mirando. ¿No era hijo de Neptuno? ¿Por qué cargaba eso si era hijo de Neptuno? Aunque un poco diferente de la época en la que ellos vivían, fácilmente podían reconocer que se trataba del uniforma de sus niños griegos.

\- ¿Por qué me están mirando Jason? - Susurro Percy por lo bajo sintiéndose bastante incomodo por las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Su padre por otro lado solo sonreía, no había estado equivocado.

\- No lo sé Bro - respondió viendo con desconfianza a los dioses - Puedo preguntar ¿Qué pasa? -

\- Tu amigo ¿no es romano? - Escupió con claro fastidio la diosa de la sabiduría. Percy se sentó bien.

\- Yo no soy romano, soy griego - estaba muerto de la vergüenza por no haber aclarado ese punto desde el principio, sus mejillas tomaron un suave color rojo. Apolo sonrió se veía como cuando llego - Lamento si les hice creer lo contrario - se acercó más al rubio tratando de no sentirse tan mal por lo que había hecho, aunque ahora podía entender el odio extra que le profesaba Atenea.

**_Contracorriente estaba en su mano, pero Percy no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí y tenía una idea muy vaga de quién era. _**

\- La amnesia era real - dijo Hera quien no se lo había creído, los dos jóvenes la vieron mal y eso hizo preguntarse a los dioses cual sería el motivo aunque bueno a ella simplemente le caían mal todos los semidioses.

\- ¿Qué acaso dudabas de mi hijo? - Pregunto peligrosamente el dios portador de tormentas, no le agradaba que nadie desconfiara de sus pecesitos como les gustaba llamarles a veces. Zeus le dio una mirada a Apolo de que continúe, ya bastantes problemas tenía con la discusión del juramento para tener que aguantar la sobreprotección de su hermano con sus hijos. El dios del sol acato la orden pero solo porque no quería poner de peor humor a los jóvenes.

**_Estaba descalzo, helado y confundido. Y entonces aparecieron los lobos..._**

Jason se sintió culpable, aunque no debía hacerlo. El chico había estado en la intemperie con amnesia y solo, mientras él había estado acompañado en un lugar seco, eso definitivamente no era justo la diosa había sido cruel con él muy a pesar de que lupa tenía que entrenarlo para que vaya al campamento Júpiter ella debió al menos dejarlo en un lugar seguro.

**_A su lado, una voz familiar lo devolvió de un susto al presente._****_—¡Ahí estás!_**

\- Las gorgonas - mascullo Jason su amigo tenía muy mala suerte eso ya lo sabía por las historias que contaban en la fogata del campamento y eso sólo le hacía pensar en lo valiente que era su compañero, además de noble le revolvió el cabello con cariño el sólo lo vio y sonrió.

**_Percy se apartó de la gorgona trastabillando y a punto estuvo de despeñarse por la colina._**

Poseidón ya no estaba bien, en el futuro se veía como un mal padre su hijo estaba en peligro y el no parecia estar haciendo nada para ayudarlo ¿Por qué había permitido que le borren la memoria? tomo su tridente y lo estaba apretando tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

\- Poseidón- llamo Demeter haciendo que el Dios regrese de sus pensamientos - el chico está bien - señaló al azabache que veía a su padre con preocupación. Pero el Dios podía notar que esa afirmación no era del todo correcta. Su chico no estaba bien.

\- Ah, si ya lo sé - respondio respiro hondo y sonrió para que el muchacho deje de preocuparse su hijo era bueno. Le recordaba a sus otros hijos, la mayoría de ellos eran buenos, aunque claro había sus excepciones, como el que se junto demasiado con Hermes o el hijo que tuvo con Medusa.

\- Con tu suerte no me hubiera sorprendido que te caigas - reía por lo bajo Jason el Ojiverde lo vio mal.

\- Tenía la maldición iba a estar bien- mascullo Atenea está lectura iba muy despacio para su gusto. Aunque bueno ahora sabia que el chico era griego, eso le quitaba un poco de fastidio peor no todo porque seguía siendo hijo del viejo alga.

\- Pero con la suerte que se ve que tiene - reía Hermes y Apolo y Percy frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. ¿Es que acaso todos se iban a a burlar de su suerte?

**_Era la sonriente: Beano._**

\- Niño no hay una gorgona llamada así - dijo con claro fastidio Atenea.

\- Seguro eso fue lo que leyó recuerda que los mestizos suelen tener dislexia- defendió Demeter para calmar la situación al ver que los dos jóvenes veían con molestia a la diosa. claro Poseidón también lo hacía, estaba atacando a su hijo.

\- Esa diosa se está pasando - chispas saltaban de los dedos de Jason.

\- Lo sé - mascullo Percy que respiraba con dificultad mientras Jason lo sostenía de la cintura para que no intentará algo loco. Aunque el mismo estaba que no se aguantaba.

**_Vale, su nombre real no era Beano. Por lo que Percy había podido deducir, era disléxico, porque las palabras se le enredaban cuando intentaba leer. La primera vez que había visto a la gorgona, haciéndose pasar por una empleada de un supermercado con una gran insignia verde que rezaba: «¡Bienvenido! Me llamo Esteno», había pensado que ponía BEANO._**

\- Ves es por la dislexia - sonreía Demeter mientras la diosa de la sabiduría le veía mal y Poseidón sonreía, la diosa había defendido a su hijo.

**_Todavía llevaba puesto el chaleco verde de empleada de supermercado encima de un vestido con estampado de flores. _**

\- Que asco de vestimenta - chillo Afrodita - son monstruos pero no para que vistan tan mal -

Los dioses rodaron los ojos ¡Eran monstruos por favor! como podía fijarse sólo en eso.

**_Si solo le mirabas el cuerpo, podías pensar que era una abuela vieja y regordeta... hasta que bajabas la vista y te percatabas de que tenía patas de pollo. O alzabas la vista y veías los colmillos de jabalí que le sobresalían de las comisuras de la boca. Sus ojos emitían un fulgor rojo, y su cabello era un sinuoso nido de serpientes de vivo color verde._**

\- Que gran descripción- hizo una mueca de horror Afrodita.

\- Esas cosas son horribles - le siguió Demeter.

Algunos negaron con la cabeza, la verdad es que los monstruos eran horribles. Poseidón solo podía seguir pensando que ¿justo tenían que ir tras su hijo? ¿Por qué su hijo mato a Medusa? ¿era venganza? bueno eso era lo más probable.

**_¿Y lo más espantoso de todo? Que todavía sostenía en la mano su gran bandeja plateada con muestras gratuitas de salchichas de Frankfurt con queso crujientes._**

\- ¿Eso era lo más espantoso? - arqueo una ceja Ares jugando con un cuchillo Percy sólo asintió inconscientemente pues otra vez estaba con la mirada perdida.

\- Claro hermano no ves que esas cosas eran indestructibles - reía Hermes tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Lo que funcionó un poco.

Afrodita ahora veía a los jóvenes con algo de preocupación pues el azabache tenía la mirada sombría y el rubio trataba de calmarlo. Parecía susurrarle palabras al oído.

**_La bandeja estaba abollada de todas las veces que Percy la había matado, pero las pequeñas muestras tenían una pinta perfecta. _**

\- Ves indestructible - decía Hermes.

\- Tal vez debamos hacer armaduras de ellas - le siguió Apolo.

\- Si seguro sirven más que los otros metales, se ve más resistente - continuó Hermes hasta que los dos recibieron flechas de parte de Artemisa.

\- Rayito de sol o sigues leyendo - tenso su arco con tres flechas en su dirección - O te las pondré de adorno en la frente-

\- No, en mi frente no, que es demasiado bella - se lamentó el dios haciendo un puchero y continuo con la lectura. Artemisa asintió satisfecha.

**_Esteno seguía cargando con ella a través de California para poder ofrecer un aperitivo a Percy antes de matarlo. _**

\- Es muy considerada - ironizó Hermes. Hestia en cambio hizo una ligera mueca, la gorgona no le parecía tan mala si había llevado alimento para el chico.

**_Percy no sabía por qué se empeñaba en hacerlo, pero si alguna vez necesitaba una armadura, la fabricaría con salchichas con queso crujientes. Eran indestructibles._**

\- Chocalas - le dijo Hermes alzando la mano Percy le sonrió y lo hizo, luego volvió a su puesto Jason lo agarró posesivamente de la cintura - ¡Ey! que sólo chocamos las manos no te lo voy a robar -

\- Eres el dios de los ladrones no se puede confiar en ti - reía Apolo y Hermes lo veía mal.

\- Soy el dios de los ladrones pero no por eso lo voy a robar - dijo a Apolo ofendido.

\- Pero las diosas si que te podríamos robar - sonreía Afrodita, Jason lo apretó más eso era peligroso.

\- El ya tiene novia y la ama mucho gracias - dijo Jason al ver que Percy no entendía nada.

\- Pero por eso no hay problema - dijo Demeter guiñando un ojo a los jóvenes Jason tapó los oídos de su amigo.

\- No las oigas - dijo al azabache que se veía que no entendía nada.

\- Vamos sólo sería una noche de diversión - ronroneo Afrodita mirando al azabache y sonriendole Jason no pensaba dejarlo oir eso.

\- Deja a mi hijo no vas a jugar con él- se enfado Poseidón miró mal a la diosa del amor.

\- Sólo nos queremos divertir - chasqueo la lengua Demeter - O es que sólo ustedes pueden robar a nuestras hijas - miro mal a los dioses varones.

\- Eso anda hablalo con él - Poseidón señaló a Hades - Con mi hijo no se metan -

\- Si llega a venir un hijo mío tampoco se metan con él- se escandalizó Hades.

\- Si tu me robaste a la mía yo puedo robarte uno - sonrió Demeter y Jason vio con súplica a Apolo que siga leyendo.

\- ¿Por qué llegaría un hijo tuyo a la sala? - hablo Zeus viendo a Hades que le devolvió a la mirada - ¿No es acaso que no los tenías escondidos? -

\- ¿O es que también estás pensando en romper el pacto? - inquirió Demeter viendo al Dios del inframundo que se arrepintió de haber hablado.

\- Si tu y yo hemos roto el pacto, cabe la posibilidad de que también Hades lo haya hecho - dijo tranquilamente el Dios de los mares pero sabía muy bien que eso no era así. Hades le quedó mirando, agradecía que lo este intentando salvar de esto.

\- Ustedes no pueden pasar más de un siglo con los pantalones cerrados ¿no? - mascullo Hera con claro fastidio porque al parecer ninguno cumpliría con el pacto. Zeus se quedó mirando a sus dos hermanos, el podía sentir que Poseidón estaba protegiendo a Hades, estaba seguro que el sabia donde estaban los hijos de él. Ya averiguaría eso después.

**_-¿Quieres probar una? -le ofreció Esteno._****_Percy la rechazó con su espada._****_-¿Dónde está tu hermana?_****_-Guarda esa espada -lo regañó Esteno-. _**

\- Y bien hecho eso no fue amable - dijo Hestia quien había estado callada viendo la fogata que ahora ardía un poco más que antes y eso la tenía feliz.

\- Era un monstruo no podía ser amable con el tía - rodo los ojos Artemisa a veces Hestia se pasaba de amable.

\- Pueden haber monstruos buenos - dijo Hestia.

\- Si pero no era el caso de este señora Hestia- respondió suavemente Percy sonriendole a la diosa pensando en su hermano Tyson, la señorita O'Leary y por supuesto Ella y sonrió como bobo y Jason también. Bob y Damasén entraban también en la lista, aunque recordarlos a ellos le producía mucha tristeza.

**_Ya sabes que ni el bronce celestial puede matarnos por mucho tiempo. ¡Prueba una salchicha con queso! Esta semana están de oferta. Me dolería mucho matarte con el estómago vacío._**

\- Ves, tenía sentimientos - dijo Hestia.

\- Pero no has oído que quiere matarlo hermana - dijo Demeter de forma conciliadora - Muy buena no era -

\- Pero si hubieran hablado seguro llegaban a algo - sonrió la diosa y Percy se puso a pensar tal vez si la alejaban de la otra gorgona si podría haber sido buena. A veces los monstruos no eran malos, solo estaban mal influenciados, tal como podía pasar con los mestizos.

**_-¡Esteno!_**

**_La segunda gorgona apareció por la derecha de Percy con tal rapidez que al semidiós no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Afortunadamente, estaba demasiado ocupada fulminando con la mirada a su hermana para prestar atención._**

\- Esa si parece ser mala - dijo Artemisa con fastidio pero hacia los monstruos no el muchacho. Algo que a Apolo le agradó - Pero igual de tonta que la anterior -

\- Las dos son tontas no se porque alguien como tú - señaló a Percy - No pudo matarla más rápido - rodo los ojos la diosa de la sabiduría- seguro eres un tonto - los jóvenes la vieron mal.

\- ¿Qué no oíste que ya las mató? - la fulmino con la mirada Poseidón.

\- ¿Qué se te olvida que los monstruos no mueren ? - salto en defensa del chico también Afrodita.

\- Comienzo a creer que estas sorda querida - la vio mal Demeter la diosa de la sabiduría los vio mal a los tres.

Apolo decidió continuar mientras sonreía sabía porque habían saltado todos a defender al chico pues este y su amigo se encontraban enojados uno echando chispas literalmente y el otro con la mirada en sombras en cualquier momento estallarian.

**_-¡Te dije que te acercaras a él sin hacer ruido y que lo mataras!_****_La sonrisa de Esteno vaciló._**

**_-Pero Euríale... ¿Puedo darle antes una muestra?_****_-¡No, imbécil!_**

\- Ella no debería tratar a su hermana así- regaño Hestia escuchar la voz de la diosa calmo un poco a Percy le recordaba a la voz de su mamá y sonrió pensando en ella.

\- Jason, quiero regresar a casa y tengo hambre - le susurró al otro lo que hizo que este se espabilara y se calmara pues el azabache tenía ojitos de foca bebé como decía su novia Piper.

\- Lo haremos pronto eso es seguro - le sonrió y lo despeino el Ojiverde se volvió a recostar en su hombro y suspiro.

**_Euríale se volvió hacia Percy y enseñó los colmillos._**

\- Iugh que asco - dijo Afrodita con una mueca.

**_Exceptuando el cabello, que consistía en un nido de serpientes de coral en lugar de víboras verdes, era idéntica a su hermana._** **_El chaleco del supermercado, el vestido de flores... Incluso sus colmillos estaban decorados con pegatinas de 50 % DE DESCUENTO. En su placa de identificación ponía: «¡Hola! Me llamo ¡MUERE, ASQUEROSO SEMIDIÓS!»._**

\- Eso es ir directo al punto lo demás son tonterías- sonría Hermes tratando de bajar la tensión que había en la sala. Y lo consiguió por poco tiempo.

**_-Nos has hecho perseguirte sin descanso, Percy Jackson -dijo Euríale-. ¡Pero ahora estás atrapado, y nos vengaremos!_**

\- ¿vengarse? - arqueo una ceja Artemisa el muchacho no había mentido entonces.

\- ¿En serio mataste a medusa? - lo vio fijamente a Ares y el chico asintió un poco molesto porque no le hayan creído.

\- Eso es genial- sonrió Poseidón mirando a su hijo este le devolvió el gesto. Claro que el Dios si le había creído, aunque no le agradaba la idea de que quieran vengarse de su hijo. Y peor saber que si se topó con ella.

\- Si genial que matara a una de tus noviecitas - mascullo Atenea y el dios la vio mal.

\- Tu fuiste la que las hizo así- respondió él.

\- Tu fuiste el que profano mi templo- lo veía fijamente la diosa.

\- Ya te he dicho que me engañaron - devolvió él y Percy sólo suspiro siempre han sido así pensó.

\- Eso no es verdad - refuto ella - sabías que eran mis sacerdotisas y las profanaste -

\- No lo sabía, ellas me mintieron - el apretaba su tridente.

\- Ya Callense los dos - pidió Demeter- siempre es lo mismo y asustan a los jóvenes-

\- Con lo que me importa - amordazo Atenea, Poseidón ya no siguió a él si le importaba aunque su hijo se veía bastante tranquilo con su amigo.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Jason a Percy pues lo sintió temblar este negó con la cabeza y la recosto en el hombro de rubio.

**_-Las salchichas con queso cuestan solo dos dólares con noventa y nueve -añadió Esteno amablemente-. Departamento de charcutería, pasillo tres._**

\- Que bien que está metida en su papel- dijo Hermes con sorna.

\- Estas deberían ser actrices - dijo Apolo adueñado una ceja.

\- Obviamente no - dijo Dioniso levantando la vista de su revista. Evidentemente ofendido por eso.

\- Así que prestas atención- se burló Hefestos también levantando la vista de su trabajo.

\- Es que ustedes no dejan leer en paz - se defendió el dios del vino. viendo mal a los tres dioses.

\- Al menos sujeta bien tu revista Dioniso si vas a fingir leer - indicó Artemisa señalando la revista que estaba al revés. Dioniso la acomodó y no dijo nada más.

**_Euríale gruñó._**

**_-¡Esteno, el supermercado era solo una tapadera! ¡Estás adoptando las costumbres de este sitio! Deja esa ridícula bandeja y ayúdame a matar a este semidiós. ¿O has olvidado que fue él quien destruyó a Medusa?_**

\- Ella es muy grosera- se cruzó de brazos Hestia bastante molesta con la gorgona.

\- Ella es muy tonta - dijo Artemisa cruzandose de brazos también esos monstruos pintaban de idiotas.

\- Y lo único que quiere es muerto al muchacho - ironizó Hermes haciendo ver eso como poca cosa.

\- Eso quieren todos - susurró Jason y suspiro acaricio el cabello del azabache y volvió a sentir como si temblara - ¿seguro estas bien? - el azabache lo vio.

\- Tengo un poco de frío y Hambre - susurró en respuesta, Jason lo vio extrañado el no sentía frío, hambre si - Pero ya se me pasará- sonrió eso sólo preocupo al rubio y le abrazo. Afrodita por dentro daba saltitos estos eran demasiado tiernos.

Por otro lado al rey de los dioses no le daba ni pizca de gracia que su hijo se pasará haciendole cariños al otro eso no pintaba bien. El tendría que ver la forma de separar a esos dos y deshacerse de ese que podía poner en peligro al Olimpo.

**_Percy dio un paso atrás. Otros quince centímetros, y caería por los aires._**

\- Por favor dime que no te caiste - dijo Jason al oído a Percy este levanto la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos como que se lo pensó y luego negó con la cabeza. Bueno que técnicamente no se había caído.

**_-Miren, señoras, ya hemos pasado por esto. No recuerdo haber matado a Medusa. ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿No podemos pactar una tregua y hablar de sus ofertas de la semana?_**

\- ¿Es en serio? - le preguntó incrédulo el rubio al azabache.

\- Si - hizo un puchero - Con algo las tenía que distraer mientras pensaba como salir de ahí- Jason suspiro.

\- Esta bien, sólo porque es verdad necesitabas pensar en algo - le alboroto el cabello.

\- ¿Entonces al final pensaste en algo? - preguntó Poseidón con interés el azabache asintió y después recordó en lo que hizo y se alarmó eso no les iba a gustar pero ¿qué otra opción tenía en ese momento?

**_Esteno dedicó a su hermana una expresión mohína, algo difícil de hacer con unos gigantescos colmillos de bronce._**

\- Y también veo difícil que eso sea tierno en ella - hizo una mueca la diosa del amor.

\- Los monstruos no deberían hacer esas muecas sólo les hacen más horribles - dijo Demeter y luego le sonrió a Percy y a Jason - Aunque en ustedes se ven divinas - les guiño un ojo Jason se sonrojo.

\- Gracias - dijo Percy que no captó nada de malo en ello, Jason se lo quedo viendo la diosa se relamia los labios.

\- Nada Demeter que yo le vi primero- regaño Afrodita - Aunque podemos compartir - sonreía la diosa y Jason abrazo a Percy y lo escondió detrás de él.

\- Dejen en paz al muchacho - pidió Apolo viendo la mortificación de Jason por salvar a su amigo.

\- Percy no te alejas de mi para nada - le susurró - ¿entendiste? - el otro asintió.

Artemisa se lo quedo mirando un buen rato ¿En serio no entendía las insinuaciones de ambas diosas ? pero el muchacho se veía bastante grande debía saber de eso.

\- Dejen en paz a mi hijo no le van a hacer nada ninguna de las dos - ambas chasquearon la lengua pero no dejaron de sonreír, el dios estaba pensando seriamente esconderlo apenas terminará el primer capítulo.

\- Apolo continúa por favor - pidió Ares un poco molesto por el interés que le tenía su amada al pringado.

**_-¿Podemos?_**

**_-¡No! -Los ojos rojos de Euríale se clavaron en los de Percy-. Me da igual lo que recuerdes, hijo del dios del mar. Puedo oler la sangre de Medusa en ti. Es un olor débil, sí, de hace varios años, _**

\- ¿Qué edad tenías? - preguntó el dios del mar el chico no se veía muy mayor no si llevaba años ¿era un niño cuando la mató?.

\- ¿En el libro? dieciséis- respondió no entendió bien la pregunta pero el dios estaba en sus pensamientos y no prestó mucha atención a su respuesta pero a Apolo si le interesó así que bajito le volvió a preguntar.

\- No chiquillo ¿A que edad mataste a medusa? - sonrió el dios Percy también.

\- A los doce - el dios borro la sonrisa era demasiado joven ahora agradecía que su tío no hiciera bien la pregunta.

\- ¿En serio fue a los doce? - Jason había oído la historia en el Campamento pero no lo quería creer.

\- Si - sonrió un poco Percy y Jason vio que en serio su vida fue tranquila a comparación de la de él.

Zeus por otra parte comenzaba a pensar que era demasiado peligroso que este ahí con la profecía en marcha. El pasaba de los dieciséis.

**_pero tú fuiste el último que la venciste. Y todavía no ha vuelto del Tártaro. ¡Tú eres el responsable!_**

La sola mención del lugar hizo que Percy sintiera más escalofríos y se aferrara a Jason este lo abrazo sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Lady Hestia - llamo a la diosa que era la mas cercana y la única que parecia no querer matarlos o secuestrarlos para noches locas.

\- Dime muchacho - sonrió ella le gustó su amabilidad y la forma en que protegía a su amigo.

\- ¿Podría darnos una manta? Por favor - hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Claro cariño - sonrió ella movió la mano he hizo aparecer una manta azul cielo.

\- Muchas gracias- él la tomó y la puso encima de Percy.

\- Muchas gracias Lady Hestia - se levanto y le hizo una reverencia como tal a la diosa después se sentó de nuevo y se acurruco junto a Jason los dioses sólo vieron sus interacciones.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó el dios del mar a su hijo este asintió.

\- Sólo tiene frío - respondió Jason eso sólo los dejo con más preguntas pero viendo que no iban a responder más Apolo siguió. Los demás dioses se vieron entre sí, ellos pensaban que no hacia frío, bueno que el otro muchacho no lo sentía ¿Por qué el de Poseidón si?

**_Percy no acababa de entenderlo. La idea de morir y luego volver del Tártaro le daba dolor de cabeza._**

Justo como en ese momento y se removió incómodo a lado de Jason esto estaba siendo difícil menos mal tenía alguien con él y se alegraba que fuera Jason el era buena compañía aunque deseaba a los demás ahí también sonrió pensando en sus amigos de verdad eran buenos amigos.

**_Claro que también se lo daba la idea de que un bolígrafo pudiera convertirse en espada, o que unos monstruos pudieran ocultarse con algo llamado la Niebla, o que Percy fuera hijo de un dios lleno de percebes incrustados de hacía cinco mil años. _**

Todos se hecharon a reír excepto el dios aludido el miro a su hijo inquisitivamente.

\- Hasta tu hijo lo dice dios lleno de percebes - sonreía con burla Atenea.

\- hijo ¿Por qué? - lo veía y Percy sólo le sonrió a modo de disculpa el dios suspiro. Aunque claro el no estaba para nada molesto con esto. Le alegraba que su hijo pareciera tranquilo con esa manta.

**_Pero sí que se lo creía. Aunque le habían borrado la memoria, sabía que era un semidiós de la misma forma que sabía que se llamaba Percy Jackson. Desde su primera conversación con Lupa la loba, había aceptado que aquel disparatado y caótico mundo de dioses y monstruos era su realidad, lo cual era bastante chungo._**

\- Enserio que es chungo - asintió Jason mientras abrazaba a Percy por los hombros y se acomodaban en el sofá.

Los dioses los vieron incómodos sabían que era su culpa que ellos fueran atacados pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer estúpidas leyes. Claro los únicos que no se incomodaba por esto eran los reyes, a ellos ni les iba ni les venía.

**_-¿Y si lo dejamos en empate? -dijo-. Yo no puedo mataros, y vosotras no podéis matarme a mí. Si sois las hermanas de Medusa, la misma Medusa que convertía a la gente en piedra, ¿no debería estar petrificado ya?_**

\- Y dale a enojarlas- reía Jason sabía que Percy era experto en enojar a los monstruos dioses titanes hasta a la madre tierra con solo una pocas palabras.

\- Yo no sabía que ellas no podían petrificar - fruncio el ceño Percy mientras suspiraba. Jason lo veía interrogante ¿Tanto costaba que aprendiera los monstruos y sus poderes?

**_-¡Héroes! -dijo Euríale indignada-. ¡Siempre lo sacan a colación, igual que nuestra madre! «¿Por qué no podéis convertir a la gente en piedra? Vuestra hermana sí que puede.» ¡Pues siento decepcionarte, chico! Esa era solo la maldición de Medusa. Ella fue la más odiosa de la familia. ¡Se llevó toda la suerte!_**

\- ¿A eso le llaman suerte ? - se ofendió Afrodita y veía incrédula el libro.

\- Son monstruos que querías querida - le dijo Hefestos, mientras golpeaba suavemente su mano.

\- En efecto era sólo la maldición de medusa - sonria Atenea le había encantado hacer eso.

\- Pues pudo haber puesto otra...- mascullo Percy y Jason le puso la mano en la boca porque se veía que le iba a reclamar a la diosa y eso no era bueno.

\- Ya, ya tranquilo que no quiero entregarle a tu novia cenizas - le murmuraba al oído mientras el chico respiraba con dificultad molesto.

**_Esteno parecía dolida._****_-Madre dijo que yo era la más odiosa._**

\- Por nosotros - dijo Afrodita - se pelean por quien es la más odiosa -

\- Eso sí es tener autoestima - dijo Hermes - ellas se quieren aún siendo horribles -

\- Es que el autoestima monstrual es imperdible- murmuró Apolo.

**_-¡Silencio! -le espetó Euríale-. En cuanto a ti, Percy Jackson, es cierto que llevas la marca de Aquiles. Eso te hace un poco más difícil de matar, pero no te preocupes. Encontraremos la forma._**

\- Claro si ya te tienen cansado- dijo Artemisa- sólo sería cuestión de tiempo - Apolo arqueó una ceja mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

\- Pero por lo visto no lo consiguieron - dijo Atenea pero Percy otra vez no prestaba atención Jason le estaba picando con el dedo.

\- Yo no veo la maldición- Jason sabía que ya no la tenía pero prefería que no le preste atención a la diosa y de paso lo hacia reír.

\- Sabes que ya no la tengo - se reía por la acción del otro y Afrodita arrullaba se veía que eran muy buenos amigos.

**_-¿La marca de qué?_****_-Aquiles -dijo Esteno alegremente-. ¡Oh, era guapísimo!_**

\- Y aquí niños - señaló el libro Apolo elvandolo como si fuera un pizarrón- está la muestra que hasta los monstruos se enamoran de los héroes- los jóvenes rieron junto con Hermes por esa tontería.

\- Deja de decir tonterías Bola de Helio- regaño Artemisa.

\- A claro¿tú si me puedes poner apodos? Arti - el dios casi se cae esquivando otra flecha.

\- No me llames Arti mi nombre es Artemisa- espeto ella con claro enfado el dios se volvió a sentar pero feliz los jóvenes se reían ligeramente.

**_Lo bañaron en la laguna Estigia de niño y se volvió invulnerable, menos cuando le daban en un pequeño punto del tobillo, ¿sabes? Eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti, querido. Alguien debió de sumergirte en la laguna, y tu piel se volvió como el acero._**

\- No me sumergieron me sumergi sólo- suspiro Percy eso sólo traía más recuerdos dolorosos.

\- Y saliste vivo eso es un gran logro - sonrió Jason apretando su hombro.

\- Si lo sé aunque no lo veo como algo grande - trato de sonreír, para él no fue un logro ni grande ni pequeño, simplemente fue algo que tuvo que hacer.

**_Pero no te preocupes. Los héroes como tú siempre tienen un punto débil. Solo tenemos que encontrarlo, y entonces podremos matarte. Sería maravilloso, ¿verdad? ¡Prueba una salchicha con queso!_**

\- Que manía con las benditas salchichas - dijo Dioniso.

\- ¿Y tu que sabes? tu tienes manía con el vino - dijo Demeter.

\- Si pero no lo ando ofreciendo a cualquiera - espeto en respuesta Dioniso.

\- Claro que vas a ofrecer si te lo bebés todo - se burló Atenea

\- Eso no es tu problema - mascullo el dios del vino y antes que Atenea responda Apolo siguió leyendo.

**_Percy trató de pensar. No recordaba haberse bañado en la laguna Estigia, pero, por otra parte, no recordaba casi nada. _**

\- Es que aquí no hay nada - le restrego los nudillos en la frente a Percy que se quejó y lo vio mal y le pegó en la mano.

**_Su piel no parecía de acero, pero eso explicaría cómo había resistido tanto tiempo contra las gorgonas._**

\- ¿Cómo se siente la piel de acero? - preguntó Jason a su amigo.

\- Se siente normal pero si intentan cortarte o algo las armas rebotan. También consumes mucha energía- hizo una mueca tratando de recordar como fue tenerla. Jason se quedó pensando en eso. Le habían contado que el se convirtió en una bestia cuando tenía la maldición. Eso le interesaba.

**_Tal vez si se cayera por la montaña..., ¿sobreviviría?_**

\- No te atreviste o ¿si? - Jason lo vio inquisitivamente como temiendo que en ese instante se cayera.

\- No no quise intentarlo - se estremeció Percy recordó a donde si salto y las otras caídas que tuvo se aferró al rubio últimamente no quería que nadie lo tocará pero ahora se sentía vulnerable y con la necesidad de compañía. No era fácil estar lejos de su lugar seguro y peor con doce dioses olímpicos y dos dioses más viéndole y escuchando sus pensamientos.

**_No quería arriesgarse, al menos sin algo que pudiera frenar la caída como un trineo o..._**

\- Una idea - dijo Atenea viendo al muchacho bueno _al menos algo se le ocurrió_ pensaba la diosa.

\- Si una idea - mascullo Jason - Y conozco un poco tus ideas - vio mal a su amigo quien desvío la mirada a la manta parecía muy interesante.

**_Miró la gran bandeja plateada con muestras gratuitas de Esteno._****_Hum..._**

Jason suspiro ya se imaginaba como bajo, definitivo Percy nunca pensaba en su seguridad era un suicida, pobre de su padre. Tal vez Poseidón sería el primer Dios en morir de un infarto y no por olvido.

**_-¿Te lo estás replanteando? -preguntó Esteno-. Muy sabio por tu parte, querido. Les he echado sangre de gorgona, así que tu muerte será rápida e indolora._**

\- Que asco - dijeron Afrodita y Demeter haciendo una mueca.

\- No pues así claro que va a querer una - ironizó Hermes.

\- Si, el muchacho va a querer dos con extra sangre - Apolo vio con terror el libro en sus manos. Artemisa sonrió traviesa.

\- Una - lanzó una flecha a su hermano y este por poco la esquivo- Dos - lanzó otra que le pasó zumbando por la oreja.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? - chillo el Dios mirando a su hermano.

\- Tu dijiste que el muchacho quería dos con extra sangre - sonrió inocente acariciando su arco. Apolo le vio mal.

\- No me refería a esto- se quejó el Dios y está por comenzar a discutir con la diosa.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Apolo continúa con la lectura! - bramó Zeus viendo mal a ambos arqueros. Los mellizos le miraron mal pero el Dios del sol siguió leyendo solo para no molestar a los chicos y no volver a escuchar a su padre.

**_A Percy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta._**

\- A todos querido, a todos - dijo Afrodita con una mano en su cuello. Estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente que había creado Zeus.

\- No aceptaste ¿verdad? - dijo Poseidón. Percy lo vio mal era obvio que no aceptó eso lo ofendió.

\- Yo no aceptó comida de los monstruos malos - espeto él mirando a su padre.

\- Como si hubiera monstruos buenos - dijo con cansancio Ares pues esa batalla estaba siendo aburrida.

\- Claro que los hay - dijeron Hestia y Percy los dos sonrieron por la coincidencia, el dios del mar se quedó mirando a su hijo ¿De verdad estaba bien? como podía decir que había monstruos buenos y su amigo asentía ¿Qué clase de monstruo es bueno?

**_-¿Les has echado tu sangre a las salchichas?_****_-Solo un poco -Esteno sonrió-. Un cortecito en el brazo, pero gracias por preocuparte. La sangre de nuestro lado derecho puede curar cualquier cosa, pero la del lado izquierdo es mortal..._**

\- Sería bueno que tengas un poco para tu amnesia - dijo Hermes.

\- Pero ya me cure de ella aún así gracias por la preocupación- sonrió Percy se sentía un poco mejor abrazado por Jason.

\- De nada - dijo el dios más que feliz el niño era educado al menos con él eso era bueno.

**_-¡Cabeza de chorlito! -chilló Euríale-. ¡No debes decirle eso! ¡Si le dices que las salchichas están envenenadas no se las comerá!_**

\- Igual no me las hubiera comido - susurró Percy aunque en ese entonces tenía mucha hambre como ahora pero sabía que no debía comer de las manos de un monstruo como ellas. Por alguna razón, tal vez inconscientemente recordaba su estadía con medusa, se estremeció y Jason acaricio su espalda eso lo calmo.

**_Esteno se quedó pasmada._**

\- Y hasta se queda pasmada - dijo Atenea Incrédula- ¡por nosotros! que esos monstruos son estúpidos-

\- Agradezcamos que no son listos o se darían cuenta de las trampas - dijo Hades sabía que el muchacho le hacía conversa era por algo.

\- Ustedes los semidioses si que la tienen difícil - dijo Hefestos compadeciendo a los chicos.

**_-Ah, ¿no? Pero le he dicho que sería rápido e indoloro._**

\- Y claro eso es muy alentador - dijo Hermes sarcásticamente.

\- Si así quien no quiere una salchicha eh - le continuó Apolo viendo a Artemisa que solo seguía sonriendo inocente. El Dios no quería más flechas a su divina persona.

**_-¡Da igual! -Las uñas de Euríale se convirtieron en garras-. Lo mataremos por las bravas: no pares de atacarlo hasta que encontremos el punto débil. ¡Cuando venzamos a Percy Jackson seremos más famosas que Medusa! ¡Nuestra patrona nos recompensará generosamente!_**

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio ¿Tan famoso era el muchacho entre los monstruos? Poseidón trago saliva si su hijo era más famoso que medusa por algo era y no era bueno. Eso era seguro.

**_Percy agarró su espada. Tendría que sincronizar sus movimientos a la perfección: unos segundos de confusión, cogería la bandeja con la mano izquierda..._****_«Que sigan hablando», pensó._**

\- Ya tienes algo - sonrió Apolo mientras Jason le dio un jalon de oreja leve a Percy.

\- Tienes algo suicida - le regaño - después hablamos bien - Percy hizo un puchero y se soltó del rubio el ya estaba grande para regaños - Ven aquí- ordenó el rubio trayendolo de nuevo a él.

\- No - se separó más pero el rubio le agarró ya no le importaba si no quería estar con él no lo iba soltar Apolo siguió riendo un poco por la situación de los chicos.

**_-Antes de que me degolléis -dijo-, ¿quién es la patrona que has mencionado?_**

\- Si ¿quién es? - sonrió Atenea al fin tendría información eso la animaba.

**_Euríale se rió maliciosamente._****_-¡La diosa Gaia, cómo no!_**

El ambiente se hizo más helado en la sala de los tronos ¿A eso se enfrentaban? ¿Otra vez había regresado?. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse dormida?. Hades por otra parte tragó saliva, el recordaba la voz que había poseído a Marie y su pobre Hazel. Pero sabiamente no demostró nada en su rostro.

\- ¿Esto es lo que está pasando? - dijo Atenea saliendo del estupor.

\- Es imposible - dijo Zeus con la mirada perdida.

\- Ella no puede volver a despertar - dijo Demeter.

\- Ella siempre hará lo que quiere - susurró Hestia mientras se abrazaba así misma.

\- Si pero ya acabamos con eso por favor sigan leyendo - pidió Jason mientras a su lado Percy estaba enfuruñado tratando de soltarse de su agarre. ¡El no era un niño! ¡No tenía que regañarlo!

**_¡La que nos rescató del olvido! No vivirás lo bastante para conocerla, pero dentro de poco tus amigos se enfrentarán a su ira. _**

\- Entonces si está despertando - susurró Apolo.

\- Pero si ustedes están aquí es porque no lo hizo ¿verdad? - se esperanzo Hermes.

\- No, no lo hizo - sonrió Percy y suspiro les costó mucho detenerla y aún se burlaban de que su nariz fue la que la despertó. Se rindió y se recostó contra el rubio.

\- Pero casi lo hace por una nariz - reía Jason y Percy lo veía mal los dioses se los quedaron viendo no entedian nada. Otra vez intento soltarse pero el rubio no le dejaba.

**_Ahora mismo sus ejércitos marchan hacia el sur. En la fiesta de Fortuna despertará, y los semidioses quedarán reducidos como... como..._****_-¡Como nuestros precios! -propuso Esteno._**

\- Claro es que hay que seguir anunciando los productos - ironizó Hades todos se lo quedaron viendo.

\- Las ironías son mías tío no me las quites - se hizo el ofendido Hermes.

\- Tonterías yo nací antes así que son más mías - Hermes hizo un puchero.

\- Papá el tío es cruel - se quejó con Zeus como niño chiquito.

\- Deja las ironías a Hermes a él se le dan mejor - dijo Zeus a Hades este se encogió de hombros en un modo de me da igual.

\- ¿Defendió a Hermes? - preguntó incrédulo Jason a Percy este asintió estaba igual de sorprendido.

**_-¡Grrr!_**

**_Euríale se volvió hacia su hermana hecha una furia. Percy aprovechó la oportunidad. Agarró la bandeja de Esteno, desparramó las salchichas con queso envenenadas, cortó a Euríale por la cintura con Contracorriente y la partió por la mitad._**

\- Bien algo de acción- sonrió Ares.

\- Ya tienes algo eso es bueno - sonreía Apolo el semidios le caía bien.

\- Eso es tonto - le veía mal Jason y Percy se encogió ante su mirada.

**_Levantó la bandeja, y Esteno se vio ante su propio reflejo grasiento._****_-¡Medusa! -gritó._**

Los dioses negaron con la cabeza de verdad que eran unas idiotas hasta confundían su reflejo.

**_Su hermana Euríale se había convertido en polvo, pero ya estaba formándose de nuevo, como un muñeco de nieve desderritiéndose._**

Eso es muy raro porque de verdad regresaban muy rápido ¿dónde estaba thanatos? ese era su trabajo ¿las puertas estaban abiertas? ¿Qué había pasado? Hades comenzó a notar que todo el futuro de verdad era un desastre.

**_-¡Esteno, eres idiota! -gritó borboteando mientras su rostro medio formado surgía del montón de polvo-. ¡Es tu propio reflejo! ¡Cógelo!_**

**_Percy golpeó a Esteno en la coronilla con la bandeja metálica, y dejó a la gorgona inconsciente._**

\- Bien dos de dos - felicito Hermes.

\- Ahora te falta saltar - sonreía Apolo.

\- Y sobrevivir desde esa altura - espeto Jason viendo a su Bro que miraba atentamente la manta sobre sus hombros.

**_Se colocó la bandeja debajo del trasero, dedicó una silenciosa oración al dios romano que supervisara las proezas de trineo estúpidas, y saltó por la ladera de la montaña._**

\- No creo que exista ese dios niño - reían Hermes y Apolo.

\- Pero creo que tendrá que existir contigo - suspiraba lastimeramente Poseidón su hijo era un suicida de eso estaba seguro.

\- Bueno ya acabo el capítulo 1 - sonrió el dios del sol.

\- Si eso es bueno tu y yo vamos a hablar y pedir algo de comida - Jason tomó a Percy del brazo y este su cobija Azul cuando se levantaron una luz se esparcio por la sala.

**_N/A: Bien aquí el primer capítulo reescrito. Espero les guste._**

**_En los primeros capítulos no haré mayores cambios porque bueno los primeros seguían la línea que quería._**

**_Tal vez haya más cambios a partir del doce, que es donde me empecé a enredar._**

**_Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, teorías, su amorsh._**

**_Déjenlo en reviews. \\._./._**


	3. Percy II

Cuando la luz se desvaneció dejo caer a una chica de cabello negro con las puntas azules que tenía el arco en ristre y disparó antes de caer sobre Jason. Si el rubio parecía tener un imán para azabaches cayendo. Percy muy amablemente se hizo a un lado cuando la chica cayó.

\- Auch - gritó Apolo cuando la flecha le dio en la mano - ¿Por qué justo a mí si soy tan lindo? – se quejó haciendo un puchero y provocando que Hermes ría.

\- Es él karma hermanito - sonría Artemisa como niña traviesa y luego vio a donde cayó la joven.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó la joven llevaba una camiseta negra que decía muerte a Barbie una chaqueta plateada de cazador con estampados de bandas y una tiara en la cabeza, aún no bajaba encima del joven. Antes parecía muy cómoda encima de él.

\- En el Olimpo y bájate de encima que pesas - dijo Jason ya estaba cansado de que le cayeran encima, Percy sólo se reía algo que sinceramente extrañaba el rubio.

\- Yo no sé tú Thals pero te ha dicho gorda – dijo en tono inocente el azabache haciendo que la chica le dé un coscorrón al rubio que estaba mirando mal al otro.

\- Gordo serás tú - riño Thalía poniéndose de pie por fin y el otro suspiraba aliviado - Lamentó eso pero no sé qué pasó, en un momento estaba en el bosque cazando un venado... - miro alrededor y vio donde estaba - Y al otro estoy aquí- vio a Percy que aún reía por su hermano en el piso y sonrió la última vez que lo vio el chico estaba deprimido extrañaba que se riera o siquiera pelear con él.

\- Ya deja de reírte Perseus - espeto Jason un poco molesto y a la sola mención de su nombre verdadero Percy dejo de reír.

\- No me digas Perseus- se quejó frunciendo el ceño eso sólo hizo a Thalía sonreír más y le apretó los cachetes.

\- Que bonito el bebito- el azabache la miro mal y le sacó las manos de su cara Thalía río un poco así se veía mejor su primo, Apolo se aclaró la garganta haciéndose notar.

\- Creo que me debes una disculpa - dijo él sosteniendo la flecha que se sacó de la mano.

\- Mi señora - le sonrió a Artemisa y se inclinó ante ella ignorando olímpicamente al dios.

\- Ya deja de llorar Bola de gas - sonreía Artemisa - La flecha te la merecías-

\- Y ¿Por qué la merecía? - frunció el ceño.

\- Porque lo digo yo - dijo ella y luego vio a la chica estaba como una de sus cazadoras y fijo su vista en la tiara de su cabeza.

\- Preséntate - ordenó Zeus antes de que Artemisa pudiera hablar. Thalía rodo los ojos, su padre siempre era igual aunque no sabía porque debía presentarse si él ya sabía quién era ella.

\- Estamos en el pasado Thals – informo el rubio al oído de su hermana antes de que esta pudiera decir algo que le costara la cabeza. Thalía le vio interrogante pero obedeciendo a su padre hablo.

\- Thalía Grace hija de Zeus - lo último lo escupió - Y lugarteniente de Artemisa- sonrió la chica a la diosa.

\- Ven para que te de entendimiento - dijo Apolo aún ofendido por la flecha Thalía se acercó y él tocó su frente - Ya está-

\- Gracias señor Apolo- regresó con su hermano y lo abrazo luego vio a Percy con la manta - ¿Tienes frío? – frunció el ceño, porque ella no sentía frio. Bueno tal vez porque llevaba una chaqueta encima. También se estaba preguntando porque llevaban esas túnicas.

\- Ah... si... un poco - se acomodó la cobija en los hombros ella lo vio más de cerca y frunció el ceño más después vio a Jason.

\- ¿No ha dormido? - veía fijamente a Jason esperando una respuesta.

\- No mucho, Annabeth salió a su viaje hace días- dijo este y Thalía suspiro igual que Percy luego escucharon una tos más falsa que billete de tres dólares.

\- Vamos a continuar con la lectura - dijo Atenea, que se notaba demasiado que no estaba muy a gusto con esta lectura a diferencia de Apolo.

\- Antes de eso - intervino Hera- ¿Ustedes son hermanos? – pregunto suavemente y con demasiada dulzura. Thalía arqueo una ceja y sonrió ladina.

\- Yo y este de aquí si - señaló a Jason, que hizo una mueca por el término que uso - Es mi hermanito bebe- le jalo las mejillas, él le golpeo en las manos mientras ella reía.

\- Así que son hermanos - ella vio con furia a Zeus que se encogió en su trono- Dos con la misma mujer - siseo ella - y en las dos formas - mascullo. Los demás dioses no sabían que era lo que le sorprendía. Más de uno sabía que el primero en romper el pacto iba a ser el.

\- Bueno pero sigamos con la historia - reían Hades y Poseidón, viendo en el aprieto que ahora estaba su hermanito. Solo con eso podían olvidar cualquier otro asunto.

\- Claro vamos a sentarnos - Thalía arrastró a los dos al sofá que Afrodita agrando, Thalía se sentó a lado de Jason no estaba segura de que Percy le deje estar a su lado después de cómo se comportó cuando estuvo en el Campamento, frío y distante, algo poco usual en él.

\- Si pero antes de que empecemos de nuevo – se atrevió a hablar Jason. Todos se le quedaron mirando – Lady Hestia, disculpe que la moleste pero sería tan amable de darnos algo de comer. Es que no hemos desayunado antes de llegar aquí –

\- Eso me recuerda que yo tampoco he comido – hizo una mueca Thalía. La diosa del hogar amablemente hizo aparecer tres tazas de chocolate caliente y un par de sándwich, sonrió cálidamente cuando los tres le hicieron una reverencia. Aunque Percy estaba tentado con pedirle que fuera azul. No lo hizo porque no quería molestar más.

\- Gracias – dijeron los tres para después empezar a comer. Apolo muy amablemente espero a que terminen de comer. Aunque el azabache no se veía con muchos ánimos de terminarse el segundo sándwich. El rubio se la dejo pasar porque al menos se había tomado el chocolate y un sándwich. Cuando terminaron el dios empezó a leer de nuevo.

**_Lo malo de bajar en picado cuesta abajo a ochenta kilómetros por hora es que si te das cuenta de que es mala idea a mitad de camino, ya es demasiado tarde._**

\- Así que de verdad te tiraste en picada - hizo una mueca Thalía, Artemisa aún la estaba observando quería hacerle muchas preguntas.

\- Claro que fue mala idea Percy - regaño Jason el chico sólo se movió incómodo perfecto ahora los dos lo iban a regañar, luego vio a su padre que también tenía cara de querer regañarlo, Genial era simplemente genial, no solo era el rubio y su hermana también estaba su padre. ¿había alguien más por ahí? Porque parecía el día de todos regañen a Percy.

**_Percy estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol,_**

\- ¿Sabes lo que le hubiera dolido al pobre árbol? - dijo Thalía haciendo una mueca.

\- Sólo tu entiendes a los árboles cara de pino - respondió él sin mirarla y rodando los ojos. Ella sonrió ante su respuesta.

\- Es que haber sido un pino le dio esa ventaja - susurró Jason pero Thalía lo oyó y le dio un coscorrón. El rubio sobaba su cabeza.

\- Sigo siendo la mayor respétame - los tres se echaron a reír. Eso alerto a Zeus ¿su hija era la mayor? ¿Cuántos años tenía? Aunque era difícil saberlo si era cazadora de Artemisa.

\- Se ve que a estos no les importamos - dijo Apolo a Hermes este asintió.

\- Tu lugarteniente es bastante divertida - le dijo Afrodita a Artemisa.

\- Es bastante extraña más bien - Y es que sus lugartenientes no hablaban con hombres menos reírse con ellos.

**_rebotó en un canto rodado y dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados al salir disparado hacia la autopista. La ridícula bandeja de aperitivos no tenía dirección asistida._**

\- Una excelente forma de bajar eh - dijo Thalía con sarcasmo.

\- No tenía otra forma - se encogió de hombros el Ojiverde, esquivando olímpicamente la mirada de Jason, mientras su padre lo veía con una sonrisa en los labios el chico se veía más feliz.

Zeus veía más problemas sus dos hijos se llevaban bien con el de Poseidón no se explicaba por qué, además que su hija lo veía mal. ¿Qué había pasado para que ella le vea así?

**_Oyó que las hermanas gorgonas gritaban y vislumbró el cabello de serpientes de coral de Euríale en la cima de la colina, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso._**

\- ¿En serio? ¿Las gorgonas? - vio incrédula a su primo. Ella sabía por buena fuente que se había enfrentado a Medusa pero ¿Las gorgonas también? Su primo sí que tenía suerte.

\- ¿Qué no te paso el señor Apolo el primer capítulo? - preguntó Jason, mirando a su hermana.

\- Si lo hizo pero no quería creer - se encogió de hombros - La señora dice que nunca crea lo que dice su hermano -

\- ¿En serio hermanita? - veía ofendido y dolido a la diosa que le mando una flecha que el esquivo por poco.

\- Claro y no me digas hermanita - lo vio fijamente - Y también les digo que NO se junte con hombres - veía fijamente a su lugarteniente y resaltando la negativa.

\- Si, pero este es mi hermano - la diosa asintió era también su familia no podía hacer mucho - Y este es mi primo, usted en el futuro se llevaba bien con él- sonrió la chica y Artemisa le vio con sorpresa. Aunque llevarse bien con él era quedarse corta. La diosa estaba preocupada por su desaparición tanto que les dijo a todas las cazadoras que dejen lo que hacían para buscarle.

\- ¿Yo? – veía incrédula a la chica.

\- ¿Ella? - preguntó Apolo igual de escéptico que su hermana - ¿Estas segura? - veía fijamente a Thalía está asintió.

\- Pero contestaré preguntas después, por ahora hay que leer - los demás dioses asintieron excepto los gemelos pero Apolo siguió.

**_El tejado del edificio de apartamentos surgió debajo de él como la proa de un acorazado. Se avecinaba un choque frontal en diez, nueve, ocho..._**

\- siete, seis, cinco ... ¿Qué? - estaba haciendo el conteo Hermes todos se lo quedaron viendo - Sólo le daba dramatismo - sonrió.

\- Usted nunca cambiará señor Hermes - dijo Thalía y el dios sonrió.

\- Gracias es que me conservó- levanto el rostro con orgullo.

\- Claro te conservas en alcohol y mujeres- dijo Artemisa muy quitada de la pena mientras acariciaba su arco, los demás olímpicos reían los semidioses ahogaban risitas. Aunque claro ella aun pensaba en lo que dijo su Lugarteniente.

\- El del alcohol es él no yo - señaló a Dioniso.

\- A mí no me metan - dijo este, Apolo siguió leyendo para que eviten matarse esos tres.

**_Consiguió girar a un lado para evitar partirse las piernas con el impacto._**

\- Menos mal, Annie no te perdonaba si llegabas inválido- exclamó Thalía a Percy le dio escalofrío y se aferró a la cobija y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Jason.

\- Ni me digas - dijo él.

\- Te enfrentas a los monstruos más temidos pero ¿le tienes miedo a tu novia? - preguntó Jason y Percy asintió mansamente.

\- Ella es de temer y lo saben - los dos se miraron un momento y después asintieron.

\- Te creo hermano - Jason ya había visto medio molesta a Annabeth pero no mucho según le dijeron pues cuando estaban haciendo el Argo II llegó la noticia de que seguro Percy estaba bien y eso aplaco un poco su ira y angustia.

**_La bandeja de aperitivos saltó por encima del tejado y surcó el aire. La bandeja voló por un lado. Percy por el otro._**

\- Auch - simpatizo Thalía con su primo.

\- Menos mal llegaste bien- Jason acaricio el cabello del azabache.

\- Lo sé- bostezo la lectura lo estaba cansando pero en verdad no quería dormir no podía sabía que habrían más pesadillas. Pero había tomado chocolate caliente y eso solo había fomentado su sueño.

\- Después de este capítulo sería bueno que duermas o al menos lo intentes - dijo Jason, Percy alzó la cabeza lo vio y asintió no podía discutir cuando se moría de sueño y era evidente.

**_Mientras caía hacia la autopista, una terrible imagen cruzó por su mente: su cuerpo estrellándose contra el parabrisas de un todoterreno, y un conductor molesto tratando de apartarlo con los limpiaparabrisas. «¡Estúpido crío! ¡Mira que caer ahora del cielo! ¡Llego tarde!»_**

\- Que optimista eres niño - dijo Deméter viendo cómo se frotaba los ojos, definitivamente era una monada en especial junto al rubio.

\- Que podía pedir si somos mestizos - susurró Jason la vida de ellos no era fácil siempre en peligro ¿Cómo querían que fuera optimista?

**_Milagrosamente, una ráfaga de viento lo empujó hacia un lado, lo justo para no caer en la mismísima autopista, y fue a parar sobre un grupo de arbustos._**

\- Es raro que el viento te haya ayudado- murmuró Jason.

\- Tal vez es porque soy elegido de Pan o algo así- estaba cada vez más agotado.

\- Si y la naturaleza te ayuda - razonó Thalía - Tienes que agradecerle -

\- Lo hago ayudo a Grover los fines de semana - sonrió él su amigo sátiro la tenía difícil con eso de ser el señor de lo salvaje.

\- Perdonen que me meta pero dijeron ¿Pan? - preguntó Hermes y los tres asintieron - ¿Lo encontraron? - sonrió el dios, los chicos no.

\- Si pero... - comenzó Percy le dolía, lo que vieron tampoco era un buen recuerdo, el laberinto, la pelea, la guerra de monstruos su vista perdió brillo se perdió otra vez en el mar de recuerdos.

\- señor Apolo continúe por favor - pidió Jason haciendo círculos en la espalda de Percy y Thalia fue al otro lado de este y apretó su mano, Poseidón los veía con preocupación algo malo le pasaba a su hijo y no podía hacer nada, Hermes prefirió no preguntar nada más por ahora.

**_No fue un aterrizaje suave, pero era mejor que el asfalto._**

\- Cualquier cosa era mejor que el asfalto - dijo Artemisa viendo a los jóvenes le comenzó a preocupar el chico de Poseidón.

\- Al menos sigues con vida y eso es bueno - le sonreía Afrodita, Hestia se acercó a los jóvenes y acaricio el rostro de Percy.

\- Tranquilo joven héroe todo está bien - le sonrió y Percy pareció calmarse y volver a la realidad asintió y ella volvió a su lugar.

\- Gracias- dijeron los Graces a la diosa.

**_Percy gimió. Quería quedarse allí tumbado y desmayarse, pero tenía que seguir adelante._**

\- Si, no podías quedarte ahí- acaricio el cabello del chico Thalía.

\- Aun tenías que entrar al túnel- le acaricio la espalda Jason, Percy asintió.

**_Se levantó con dificultad. Tenía las manos llenas de arañazos, pero ningún hueso parecía roto. Todavía llevaba la mochila. En algún momento del trayecto en trineo, había perdido la espada, pero sabía que acabaría apareciendo otra vez en su bolsillo en forma de bolígrafo. Era parte de su poder mágico._**

\- Un buen truco - felicito Hermes.

\- Bah los buenos no necesitan trucos - dijo Ares.

\- Esa espada me suena de algo desde hace rato - dijo Artemisa. Poseidón ya temia que ella lo notora.

\- Era de Zoë - sonrió con tristeza Percy aunque no se llevaron bien al principio ellos lograron comunicarse. Aun la recordaba cuando trataba de ver estrellas en el cielo.

\- Oh ya veo, es la misma - frunció el ceño.

\- Yo quise devolvérsela pero ella me la entregó de vuelta - siguió sonriendo.

\- Ella descansa en paz - sonrió Thalia - Al fin consiguió estar en paz consigo misma y estar donde le gusta -

\- ¿Ella falleció? - Thalía asintió- ya me lo temía en cuanto te vi - suspiro una lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

**_Miró cuesta arriba. Las gorgonas eran fáciles de localizar, con su cabello de serpientes tan colorido y sus chalecos de vivo tono verde._**

\- Claro, como no notarlas - dijo Afrodita al tiempo que daba toquecitos en la mano de Artemisa para que se tranquilice. No era fácil para la diosa de la caza perder a sus cazadoras y menos a su lugarteniente, esa misma que llevaba casi dos mil años con ella.

**_Bajaban con cuidado por la pendiente, avanzando más despacio que Percy pero de forma mucho más controlada._**

\- Hasta los monstruos son menos suicidas que mi hijo - se lamentaba Poseidón, Percy lo vio mal.

\- Les gusta molestarme - se quejó el chico arrimándose a Jason, quien lo agarró por la cintura.

\- Nos encanta - canturreo Thalía y acaricio su mejilla se alegró que no la alejara. Él le saco la lengua.

**_Las patas de pollo debían de ir bien para trepar. Percy calculó que tenía unos cinco minutos antes de que lo alcanzaran._**

\- Con tu suerte será menos - se río Thalía conocía la suerte de su primo.

\- Ni que lo digas - farfullo el chico de verdad había sido menos.

**_A su lado, una alta valla de tela metálica separaba la autopista de un barrio de calles sinuosas, casas acogedoras y eucaliptos muy altos._**

Eucaliptos la mirada de Percy se perdió de nuevo viendo a Zoë en el suelo muriendo por culpa del veneno por salvarlos y él no pudo hacer nada una lágrima bajo por su mejilla Jason lo abrazo por los hombros trayéndolo a la realidad.

\- Tranquilo ella está feliz - le susurró Thalía - Deja de culparte por eso sesos de alga - Artemisa los veía aun llorando por su cazadora perdida.

\- ¿Por qué se culpa? - suspiro la diosa.

\- Porque él estuvo en la misión con Zoë- suspiro Thalía acariciando el cabello de Percy quien ya estaba más tranquilo - Él le dio paz - sonrió suave a su primo.

\- Pero ella no se llevaba con los hombres - Artemisa vio fijamente a Percy. Recordaba muy bien la historia de Zoe y la razón por la que se unió a la caza.

\- Si pero determinó que Percy era distinto. Se lo contare después mi señora - Ella asintió y ahora estaba más interesada en el muchacho igual que los demás dioses. Ser capaz que las cazadoras se lleven con él, era un logro.

**_Probablemente la finalidad de la valla era evitar que la gente saliera a la vía y cometiera estupideces_**

\- Pero ahí vas tú desobedeciendo a la valla - río Thalía junto con Jason, Percy sólo los veía igual que los dioses.

\- ¿Él comete muchas estupideces? - preguntó Poseidón viendo a su hijo con preocupación.

\- Eso ha de hacer su vida interesante - sonreía Ares.

\- Demasiado interesante - hizo un mohín Percy.

\- Si él las comete - río por lo bajo Thalía y el chico la miro mal pero no dijo nada.

**_-como lanzarse en trineo por el carril rápido en bandejas de aperitivos-,_**

\- Una estupidez más a la lista - río Jason junto con Thalía.

\- Aunque está se queda corta con otras que has hecho - le susurró Thalía a Percy este bufo y se pegó más a Jason ella sonrió.

**_Pero la malla metálica estaba llena de grandes agujeros. Percy podía colarse fácilmente en el vecindario._**

\- Eso no es educado - regaño Hestia.

\- Lo sé señorita Hestia pero quería buscar un lugar seguro e ir lejos de las gorgonas - Jason lo abrazo más y suspiro la vida de ellos no era fácil y menos la de un hijo de los tres grandes.

**_Tal vez pudiera encontrar un coche e ir hacia el oeste, al mar._**

\- Robar también está mal - reprochó Artemisa viendo mal al muchacho.

\- Lo sé - suspiro Percy ahora todos lo veían con algo de desaprobación excepto Hermes. ¿Es que todos se iban a poner a regañarlo?

\- Pero me alegra que quieras buscar tu elemento - sonrió Poseidón y Percy le devolvió el gesto o al menos lo intento. No estaba de humor para todo esto, tenía sueño, lo estaban regañando por todo y mas eso sus primos se burlaban de él. Aunque no podía negar que prefería que se burlaran de el a que se la pasen con cara de preocupación a cada rato.

**_No le gustaba robar coches, pero durante las últimas semanas, en situaciones de vida o muerte,_**

\- Bueno si lo pones así- hizo una mueca Deméter - el pobre no tenía más remedio-.

\- Sólo por eso, estas perdonado chico - asintió Artemisa y Percy hizo lo mismo.

**_Había «tomado prestados» varios, incluido un coche de policía._**

\- De policía - dijeron Hermes y Apolo viendo al chico este sólo asintió.

\- Vaya bien podrías ser legado mío - sonrió Hermes.

\- No gracias - dijeron Jason y Thalía vieron a Percy este no entendía nada - él está bien así- Aunque no les sorprendería si lo fuera, después de todo a veces ayudaba a los Stoll con sus bromas, claro antes de la segunda guerra. Porque con esta todo eso había terminado una vez más.

**_Tenía intención de devolverlos, pero nunca le duraban mucho._**

\- ¿Tú moral no te lo permitía? - dijo Hestia aún no se rendía en pensar que el chico era distinto igual que las demás diosas.

\- No, no me lo permitía- sonrió él recordó en la batalla como su moral tampoco permitió que los hijos del Dios de los ladrones hagan de las suyas.

\- Recordaste ¿Cómo no los dejaste robar? - Percy asintió a la pregunta de Thalía.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí? - preguntó Poseidón con interés.

\- Es que recordamos que en una batalla Percy le prohibió a sus hijos robar - sonrió Thalía señalando a Hermes.

\- ¿Y ellos le hicieron caso? - preguntó el dios de los ladrones, Thalía y Percy se miraron luego al dios y asintieron – Imposible, va contra su naturaleza -

\- Pues le hicieron caso a Percy era nuestro líder - dijo Thalía y Percy bufo iba a decir algo pero Jason le tapó la boca - Hasta las cazadoras obedecieron sus órdenes -

\- ¿mis cazadoras? - dijo Artemisa y su lugarteniente asintió Apolo le vio estupefacto vaya este sí que era especial fue el pensamiento general Zeus y Atenea lo veían como peligro Hera no sabía que sentir, algo dentro de ella le decía que él le sería útil y Poseidón pues estaba orgulloso de su futuro hijo, Hades lo veía con cautela Afrodita y Deméter pues ellas ahora querían más al chico.

**_Echó un vistazo hacia el este. Como suponía, unos cien metros cuesta arriba, la autopista atravesaba la base del precipicio. Dos bocas de túnel, una para cada dirección del tráfico, lo contemplaban como las cuencas oculares de un gigantesco cráneo._**

\- Una vista genial - Hades sonriendo, los demás rodaron los ojos solo el encontraba eso genial.

**_En medio, donde habría estado la nariz, un muro de cemento sobresalía de la ladera, con una puerta metálica como la entrada de un búnker._**

\- Fue un bunker en su tiempo - dijo Jason, sacando su mano de la boca de Percy quien lo vio mal por un instante pero se volvió a recostar en su hombro. Ya tenía sueño aunque sabía que no debía dormir, al menos no ahora ni ahí en ese lugar.

**_Podría haber sido un túnel de mantenimiento. Probablemente eso pensaban los mortales, si es que alguna vez se fijaban en la puerta._**

\- Seguro eso piensan por la niebla - dijo Thalía.

\- La niebla es poderosa - asintió Jason junto con Percy.

\- Hazel la maneja muy bien - asintió Percy recordando a la pequeña morena de ojos dorados fue una de las primeras en confiar en él.

**_Pero ellos no podían ver a través de la Niebla. Percy sabía que la puerta era más que eso._**

\- Tus instintos son muy buenos - alabó Hera los tres jóvenes se la quedaron mirando.

\- Vaya sorpresa tu nunca dices nada bueno de los semidioses - dijo Zeus.

\- Sólo digo lo evidente - respondió ella.

\- Tu muchacho es bueno - le susurró Hades a Poseidón este asintió, Hades aún no se creía que el chico se llevará con un hijo suyo pero estaba viendo que el chico no se parecía a los otro hijos del Dios del mar leal, sí, todos lo eran pero siempre querían sobresalir y mostrar que valían mucho, en cambio este parecía querer desaparecer a la vista de todos, ahí sentado junto al rubio.

**_Dos chicos con armadura flanqueaban la entrada. Iban vestidos con una extraña mezcla de yelmos romanos con penachos, petos, vainas, tejanos, camisetas de manga corta moradas y zapatillas deportivas blancas._**

\- Frank y Hazel - susurró Percy sentía que le debía mucho a esos dos.

\- Menos mal que eran ellos los que estaban de turno - hizo una mueca Jason.

\- Yo creo que la fastiDiosa lo tenía planeado así- murmuró Thalía y los dos asintieron.

**_El centinela de la derecha parecía una chica, pero era difícil saberlo con seguridad con toda la armadura._**

\- La armadura siempre te hace dudar - sonrió Jason.

\- Aun así atinaste que eras una chica de tan lejos - sonrió Thalía su primo era muy buen observador.

**_El de la izquierda era un chico robusto con un arco y un carcaj a la espalda._**

\- Frank - sonrieron los tres y los dioses los quedaron viendo.

\- ¿es amigo suyo? - preguntó Hefestos.

\- Si - dijeron los tres recordando al muchacho que cambió mucho durante su viaje aunque seguía siendo el mismo por dentro.

**_Los dos sostenían largas varas de madera con puntas de lanza de hierro, como arpones anticuados._**

\- La verdad es que si son tapones anticuados - hizo una mueca Jason - deberíamos cambiar eso -

\- Propónselo a Frank - dijo Percy mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos y las diosas ahogaban un chillido que Thalía noto, se levantó y fue junto a Jason.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a esas? - señaló con la cabeza a Deméter y Afrodita las que habían chillado.

\- Resumen, quieren una noche de diversión con Percy y conmigo - susurró Jason y Thalía abrió los ojos con sorpresa vio a las diosas que eran fulminadas por la mirada de Poseidón.

\- No hay que dejarlo sólo- concordó Thalía, Jason asintió ella volvió al otro lado de Percy - No hay que dejar sólo a Jason tampoco - Percy la vio y asintió, no entendía muy bien el asunto. Tal vez era por el sueño.

**_El radar interno de Percy emitía señales como loco. Después de tantos días terribles, por fin había alcanzado su objetivo. Su instinto le decía que si podía cruzar esa puerta, estaría a salvo por primera vez desde que los lobos lo habían mandado hacia el sur._**

\- Yo nunca estoy a salvo - suspiro con algo de dramatismo.

\- Ya lo sabemos - le susurró Thalía con una mueca.

**_Entonces ¿por qué sentía tanto miedo?_**

\- Es tu lado griego - dijo Hera con aburrimiento.

\- Es normal yo lo sentí en la casa Grande - respondió Jason a Percy sin prestar atención a la diosa.

\- Pero yo aún ni entraba al túnel- hizo una mueca Percy.

\- Seguro lo sentía antes de entrar al campamento pero - hizo una mueca Jason - Nos caímos con los pegasos -

\- Ah, sí me contaron eso, pobres pegasos ustedes eran muchos - recordó lo que le contaron poco después de terminada la guerra.

\- ¿Les estas diciendo gordos? - sonrió Thalia con picardía Percy se sonrojo y Jason los vio mal.

\- Yo no dije eso - se defendió él.

\- Pero lo pensaste - siguió Thalía extrañaba molestar a su primo y hermano.

\- Yo no estoy gordo - espetó el rubio alejándose del pelinegro.

\- Yo no quise decir eso - se seguía defendiendo Percy mientras Thalía reía a más no poder.

\- Cuenten el chiste - pidieron Hermes y Apolo.

\- Eso es privado - sonrió Thalía y los dioses hicieron un puchero.

**_Más arriba, las gorgonas avanzaban con dificultad sobre el tejado del complejo de apartamentos. Le quedaban tres minutos, tal vez menos._**

\- Tres minutos y contando - Apolo fingió ver un reloj hasta que su hermana le lanzó una espada.

\- Sigue leyendo cabeza de helio - espetó ella, Thalía aguanto una risita igual que Jason, Percy sólo los veía.

\- ¿Hoy es el día de atínale al guapo? - lloriqueo Apolo.

\- Si fuera así ya le hubieran dado a Percy o a Jason - sonría Deméter con picardía viendo al muchacho que no prestaba mucha atención a diferencia de los Grace.

\- A ustedes no los dejo solos hasta que nos vayamos - susurró Thalía veía con susto a las diosas pues Afrodita se relamía los labios y su vista iba de Jason a Percy y viceversa.

\- Acabo de sentirme un pedazo de carne - se acercó nuevamente a Percy este puso la cabeza en su hombro, Artemisa lo estudiaba con cuidado pues el chico en serio parecía no enterarse de lo que pasaba con las diosas.

\- No se acercarán a mi hijo y a su amigo tampoco - las fulmino con la mirada el dios de los mares ellas hicieron una mueca.

\- Mi hijo puede estar con ellas si quiere - Jason se sonrojo su padre lo estaba entregando en bandeja de plata - Después de todo es un príncipe-

\- Gracias por la oferta pero no, yo tengo novia gracias - murmuró Jason abrazando a Percy que lo veía confundido.

\- Pero el ya no te había entregado a Hera - dijo por lo bajo Percy ladeo la cabeza y los Grace lo quedaron viendo y suspiraron este se pasaba de inocente.

\- Es mejor que no intentes entenderlo Percy- le sacudió el cabello Thalía él la vio con los ojos entrecerrados otra vez se perdía de algo, no le gustaba, pero asintió.

**_Una parte de él deseaba correr hacia la puerta de la colina._**

\- Que raro siendo griego tu instinto sólo debía decir huye - medito Jason viendo con fijeza el libro y acomodando a Percy que seguía en su hombro - El mío decía eso cuando llegue al campamento mestizo y sólo eso -

\- Eso es verdad como griego sólo debías querer huir - reconoció Apolo viéndolo fijamente igual que los demás dioses.

\- No creerás que este tiene algo de romano ¿verdad? - susurró Hermes a Apolo este asintió.

\- Tal vez algún legado romano - susurró y se acarició la barbilla viendo a los jóvenes el rubio seguía sin prestar atención a nadie que no fuera el azabache mientras Thalía los veía.

**_Tendría que cruzar a la mediana de la autopista, pero una vez allí solo una breve carrera lo separaría de la puerta. Podría llegar antes de que las gorgonas lo alcanzaran._**

\- Con tu suerte primito no lo creo - hizo una mueca Thalía y Jason asintió dejando de ver a Percy.

\- Tienes de las peores suertes - continuó el rubio, Percy estaba casi dormido así que no les prestaba mucha atención. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, después de todo apenas había dormido estos días.

**_Otra parte de él deseaba dirigirse hacia el oeste, al mar. Allí estaría más seguro. Allí su poder sería mayor._**

\- Como buen hijo del Dios del mar - comentó Deméter sonriendo y viendo que el chico casi se dormía.

\- Debe estar muy cansado- arrullo Afrodita por lo bajo, con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

**_Los centinelas romanos de la puerta le hacían sentirse incómodo. Algo dentro de él le decía: «Este no es mi territorio. Es peligroso»._**

\- Tu lado griego - dijo Dioniso con cansancio.

**_-Tienes razón -le dijo una voz a su lado._**

\- ¿Otro monstruo? - rezongo Thalía.

\- Algo peor - susurró Jason imaginándose quien era, Percy asintió a sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué puede ser peor? - susurró también Thalía sin decir nada Jason señaló a Hera - Oh, sí era peor -

**_Percy se sobresaltó. Al principio pensó que Beano había conseguido acercarse otra vez a él sin hacer ruido, pero la anciana sentada en los arbustos era todavía más repulsiva que una gorgona._**

\- La verdad que tal vez si lo es - entrecerró los ojos Jason y apretó la mano de Percy la diosa no era del agrado de ellos por más que fuera su señora gracias a su padre.

\- Lo era, se veía horrible - bostezo Percy levantando la cabeza y arrimándose al respaldar.

**_Parecía una hippy_**

\- Es la esposa del Zeus hippy - susurró Jason a Percy y Thalía. Ella ahogo una risita el otro apenas sonrió. El sueño se estaba adueñando de él.

**_a la que hubieran echado a la cuneta de una patada hacía cuarenta años, y desde entonces hubiera estado recogiendo basura y harapos._**

Los hermanos Grace escuchaban lo del libro y veían a la diosa y se la imaginaban como la del libro y sonrieron no podían reír eso sería un insulto a la diosa ellos no eran tan impertinentes como su primo. Bueno tal vez Thalía si pero era mejor no arriesgarse en especial porque Percy se estaba quedando dormido.

**_Llevaba un vestido hecho con una mezcla de tela desteñida, edredones raídos y bolsas de plástico._**

\- Es un disfraz - reconoció Atenea.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Hefestos.

\- Porque es obvio que quiere dar lástima al chico - entrecerró los ojos ella viendo al hijo del viejo alga.

\- Ella sabe que el chico tiene buen corazón- dijo Afrodita que también lo veía pero con ojos cariños.

**_Su pelambrera ensortijada era gris parduzco, como la espuma de la cerveza de raíz, y la llevaba recogida con una cinta con el símbolo de la paz. Tenía la cara llena de verrugas y lunares. Cuando sonreía, enseñaba exactamente tres dientes._**

\- Es un disfraz demasiado gráfico- hizo una mueca de asco Apolo.

\- Es para cubrir su olor o su esencia seguramente - mascullo Zeus temiéndose quien era la de ese disfraz.

**_-No es un túnel de mantenimiento -confesó-. Es la entrada al campamento._**

\- Ella sabe de los dos mundos - siguió el pensamiento de su padre Atenea viendo de soslayo a cierta diosa.

\- En la gigantomaquia pasada - comenzó a recordar Ares y también vio de soslayo a su madre que parecía indiferente a la lectura.

**_Una sacudida recorrió la columna de Percy. «Campamento.» Sí, de allí era de donde él venía. Un campamento. Tal vez era su hogar._**

\- No un tal vez es que lo era - susurró él se lo veía agotado y cerraba los ojos.

\- Resiste hasta el final del capítulo- pedía Jason.

**_Tal vez Annabeth estaba cerca._**

\- No, no lo estaba - susurró Thalía.

\- Ya lo sé- sonrió suave Percy recordando a Annabeth su novia le gustaba eso.

**_Pero algo no encajaba._**

\- No encaja porque no estabas en tu territorio - le sacudió el cabello Jason - Annabeth estaba hacia el otro lado -

\- ¿Quién es Annabeth? - inquirió Afrodita pero otra vez nadie respondió Percy sólo siguió sonriendo como bobo enamorado y Afrodita lo entendió ella era su amada pero no por eso iba a aflojar al chico sonrió con malicia.

**_Las gorgonas todavía estaban en el tejado del edificio de apartamentos. Entonces Esteno chilló de regocijo y señaló en dirección a Percy._**

\- Ya te encontraron - resoplo Poseidón detestaba empezando a detestar la suerte de su hijo.

**_La vieja hippy arqueó las cejas._****_-No tienes mucho tiempo, niño. Tienes que tomar una decisión._**

\- Una decisión- dijo Atenea comenzando a pensar - Lo van a poner a prueba - sonrió.

\- Quiero escuchar esa prueba - sonrió Ares que esperaba una batalla.

**_-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Percy, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué quería saberlo._**

\- Es mejor que nunca lo hubieras sabido- susurró Thalía a Percy este asintió levemente aunque estaba casi dormido.

**_Lo que menos necesitaba era otra mortal indefensa que resultara ser un monstruo._**

\- Ella no era indefensa hermano - río Jason bajito.

\- Yo no lo sabía- susurró en respuesta el azabache.

**_-Puedes llamarme Junio -los ojos de la anciana brillaron como si hubiera contado un chiste buenísimo-. Estamos en junio, ¿no? Le pusieron mi nombre al mes._**

\- Así que si eras tú- dijo Zeus viendo a su esposa está sonrió.

\- Pues claro - tintineo a su forma romana antes de volver - Sólo ella es junio -

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? - preguntó Atenea.

\- No lo sé ese es el futuro ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? - aunque seguía sonriendo y regocijándose en su trono los jóvenes preferían no mirarla.

**_-Vale... Oiga, debo irme. Se acercan dos gorgonas. No quiero que le hagan daño._**

\- No era necesario que te preocuparas por mí - sonreía más la diosa.

\- Debiste dejarla ahí tirada - mascullo Jason y Percy asintió.

\- Con todo lo que ya te había hecho - Thalía prefería no mirarla o seguro la fulminaban.

**_Junio juntó las manos sobre su corazón._****_-¡Qué detalle! Pero eso depende de tu decisión._****_-Mi decisión..._**

\- Claro por eso estabas ahí tenías que probar al muchacho - Atenea trataba de ordenar las piezas.

\- Eso quiere decir que - siguió Ares recordando la última gigantomaquia - Te atraparon y alguien te liberó y ahora necesitas que el chico vaya al campamento Júpiter para aliarse con ellos - sonrió Ares había descubierto algo antes que Atenea ella lo veía furiosa - Y apuesto que quien te salvo fue el romano y que a él lo enviaste con los del otro campamento - todos se lo quedaron mirando.

\- El señor Ares tiene razón - sonrió Jason no sabía porque pero molestar a la diosa le pareció divertido.

\- Y entonces significa que tú - señaló Poseidón a Jason - eras el líder de los romanos - este asintió- y tú - señaló a su hijo - eras el líder de los griegos - este asintió y Poseidón sonrió- Un intercambio bastante astuto debo admitir - Atenea no podía decir nada ellos se le habían adelantado.

\- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón sobrina? - preguntó Hades sonriendo al ver la cara de Atenea.

\- ver su cara vale la pena - sonrió Percy la cara de Atenea era un poema y los demás dioses reían.

**_Percy miró nerviosamente hacia la colina. Las gorgonas se habían quitado los chalecos verdes. Unas alas les brotaron de la espalda: pequeñas alas de murciélago que relucían como el latón._****_¿Desde cuándo tenían alas?_**

\- Desde siempre sesos de alga - le dio un coscorrón a su primo Thalía.

\- Yo no recordaba nada - se defendió- además que a Medusa no le vi alas - se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Me sigo preguntando como es que sigues con vida - negaba con la cabeza Jason.

\- Tengo a Annabeth - sonrió Percy y Thalía negaba con la cabeza.

\- Pobre de mi amiga - Percy la vio mal pero aún sonreía él amaba a Annabeth.

**_Tal vez eran de adorno._**

\- ¿Desde cuándo los monstruos tienen alas de adorno? - Jason lo vio incrédulo.

\- No sabía nada, ya dije - hizo un mohín y los Grace negaron su primo era todo un caso.

\- Vaya si serás tonto pensar que son de adorno - rodo los ojos Atenea, Percy la vio mal sólo su listilla le podía decir así su madre no.

\- Tranquilo Annie te quiere vivo - susurraba Thalía y Jason acariciaba su espalda.

**_Tal vez eran demasiado pequeñas para permitir volar a una gorgona. Entonces las dos hermanas saltaron del edificio de apartamentos y surcaron el cielo hacia él._****_«Genial. Estupendo.»_**

\- Más hermoso sarcasmo- Hermes se secó lágrimas falsas de orgullo.

\- Este chico me encanta - reía Apolo aunque algo se le hacía familiar en el chico. Tal vez solo era impresión suya.

**_-Sí, una decisión -dijo Junio, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa-._**

\- Claro que no tiene prisa se está divirtiendo - dijo Zeus mirando a su esposa que sonreía encantada por la lectura. Poseidón estaba mascullando algunas maldiciones hacia la diosa por lo bajo.

**_Puedes dejarme aquí a merced de las gorgonas e ir al mar. Llegarías sin ningún percance, te lo garantizo. A las gorgonas no les importará atacarme y dejarte marchar. En el mar, ningún monstruo te molestaría. Podrías empezar una nueva vida, llegar a muy viejo y evitar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que te aguarda en el futuro._**

\- Te dio la opción de irte - se quedó perplejo Jason.

\- Podía estar a salvo - susurró Poseidón pero algo le decía que él no fue al mar. A leguas se notaba que Percy no sería capaz de buscar algo que solo le convenga a él.

Percy lo pensó, es verdad ella le dio la opción de irse, estar a salvo en el mar con su padre, lejos de los monstruos, de la guerra, de todo lo que pasó pero si lo hubiera hecho sus amigos seguro no habrían vivido, había elegido bien. No se arrepentí a de la elección que tomo.

**_Percy estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar la segunda opción._**

\- Y no era para menos - mascullo Jason.

\- Las segundas opciones nunca son buenas - sonreía Hermes.

\- Toma la primera opción muchacho - le recomendaba Apolo. Percy solo se lo quedo viendo y suspiro. Por más que le dijeran eso, la opción ya estaba tomada y nada de lo que digan la cambiaria.

**_-¿O...?_**

**_-O puedes hacer una buena acción por una anciana -dijo-. Llevarme al campamento contigo._**

\- Ahí hay algo más- Atenea veía con curiosidad el libro - algo va a pasar si no la llevas –

\- Por supuesto que algo va a pasar Atenea – mascullo Dioniso con aburrimiento terminándose su copa de vino – Si no fuera a pasar nada ella no estaría ahí dando lastima con ese disfraz – La diosa veía con furia al dio del vino que simplemente se hizo aparecer otra botella mientras Apolo seguía leyendo.

**_-¿Llevarla?_****_Percy esperaba que estuviera bromeando. Entonces Junio se levantó la falda y le enseñó sus pies hinchados de color morado._**

\- Que asco - pusieron cara de horror Apolo y Hermes.

\- No dirás ¿nada? - viendo a su esposa está seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿Para qué? esto es divertido - respondió ella.

**_-Yo no puedo llegar por mis propios medios -dijo-. Llévame al campamento: atraviesa la autopista, recorre el túnel y cruza el río._**

\- súper simple - ironizó Hermes.

\- Claro sólo es un paseo para mí pobre hijo - mascullo sarcásticamente Poseidón. La verdad es que quería clavarle su bonito tridente a su pequeña hermana.

**_Percy no sabía a qué río se refería, pero no parecía tarea fácil. Junio parecía muy pesada._**

\- Ese río no suena bien - dijo Poseidón viendo a su hijo que se esforzaba por no dormirse.

_Pudo haberla dejado ahí_ pensó Jason si a él le habrían dejado elegir probablemente no hubiera escogido la opción de llevarla, vio a su amigo y suspiró sabía bien cual opción tomó él. Claro como buen romano le habría tocado acatar la orden pero si no lo fuera él no la habría llevado.

**_Las gorgonas estaban ya a solo cincuenta metros de distancia, deslizándose con calma hacia él, como si supieran que la caza casi había terminado._**

\- Casi olvidaba las gorgonas- suspiro Apolo.

\- Ojalá se lo coman - sonrió Dioniso el no soportaba a los héroes.

\- Ojalá te comieran a ti - sonrió el dios del mar y una ola tapó al dios del vino, Afrodita y Deméter asintieron a lo dicho y hecho por el Dios de los mares.

**_Percy miró a la anciana._****_-¿Y por qué quiere que la lleve a ese campamento?_**

\- Es bueno que preguntes - reconoció Artemisa viendo al joven con aprobación no era mal muchacho esperaba que no la decepcionará.

\- Claro tienes que saber a qué a tenerte- dijo Hefestos levantando la vista de su trabajo.

**_-¡Porque es un favor! -dijo-. Y si no lo haces, los dioses morirán, el mundo que conocemos correrá peligro, y todas las personas de tu antigua vida perecerán. Claro que tú tampoco te acordarías de ellas, así que supongo que no importa. Estarías a salvo en el fondo del mar..._**

Todos los dioses se quedaron en silencio ¿tan importante era este semidiós como para inclinar así la balanza? no lo parecía, ni siquiera se veía que quisiera sobre salir entre los hijos de Zeus, más bien parecía querer desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Percy débilmente.

\- Creo que están viendo lo importante que eres primito - sonrió Thalía él la vio extrañado. No se consideraba importante para nada.

\- Yo no soy importante - ladeo la cabeza y Jason le dio un leve Zape.

\- Date más crédito bro - negó con la cabeza a saber de dónde el había conseguido eso de menospreciarse, aunque ese era un asunto delicado cada vez que se intentaba hablar de eso Annabeth y Nico saltaban enojados y cortaban el tema. Hasta Grover cortaba el tema.

\- Será mejor que siga leyendo señor Apolo - apresuro Thalía mientras su primo aún sobaba su cabeza. Ella también sabía que ese era un asunto que se debía tocar con pinzas. Annabeth le había contado solo un poco de aquello porque en realidad Percy no quería que nadie supiera de eso.

**_Percy tragó saliva. Las gorgonas chillaban de risa mientras surcaban el aire preparadas para matar._****_-Si voy al campamento -dijo-, ¿recuperaré la memoria?_**

**_-Con el tiempo -contestó Junio-. Pero, quedas avisado, ¡sacrificarás mucho! Perderás la marca de Aquiles. Sentirás más dolor, tristeza y pérdida de los que hayas experimentado jamás. Pero podrías tener una oportunidad de salvar a tus viejos amigos y a tu familia, y de recuperar tu antigua vida._**

\- Fuiste advertido y aun así aceptaste - Jason vio a Percy sólo podía pensar que él era muy noble aceptó todo sabiendo que sufriría y vaya si lo hizo sólo para que los demás vivieran.

\- No iba a dejar que nada les pase a mi familia - sonrió suavemente y la verdad es que si dio mucho por todos ellos y sufrió mucho pero a la larga había valido la pena todo salió bien. Su familia estaba a salvo.

Jason lo quedo mirando el no buscaba poder como lo hizo él en su tiempo como todo hijo de Zeus, el simplemente busco proteger a todos y le devolvió el honor a su cohorte este chico hizo mucho y él se comenzó a sentir inútil como hijo de Zeus o Júpiter lo que fuera.

"Vamos que auto compadecerte no soluciona nada " se regañó mentalmente.

**_Las gorgonas estaban dando vueltas en lo alto. Probablemente estaban observando a la anciana, tratando de averiguar quién era la nueva jugadora antes de atacar._****_-¿Y los centinelas de la puerta? -preguntó Percy._**

**_Junio sonrió._****_-Oh, te dejarán pasar, querido. Puedes fiarte de esos dos. Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Vas a ayudar a una vieja indefensa?_**

\- Ella ya los tenía vistos - dijo Zeus- seguro a ellos también los habías elegido de ante mano -

\- Y seguro hay una profecía de por medio - suspiro Apolo aún no terminaban con la primer gran profecía se temía.

\- Oh profecía- sonrió Thalía - ¿Se refiere a la de los tres grandes? -

\- Si a esa - asintió el dios Y los quedó mirando - Imagino que de esa está lectura -

\- No, no está no - sonrió Thalía - la de los tres grandes ya se había cumplido ahí- los dioses se miraron entre sí.

\- y ¿Cómo salimos de esa? - se interesó Atenea.

\- Oh podemos contarles después de la lectura - asintió Thalía igual que los dioses Percy hizo una mueca él no quería hablar de eso, mejor dicho no quería hablar de nada, se abrazó así mismo y se levantó alejándose de sus primos ellos sólo lo quedaron viendo

\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó Apolo a Jason.

\- Si él... - titubeo un poco - él va a estar bien - suspiraron los hermanos, sabían que no era bueno acercársele ahora estaba en la esquina del sillón sólo mirando sus manos perdido otra vez, seguramente en pensamientos no muy buenos.

**_Percy dudaba que Junio estuviera indefensa. En el peor de los casos, se trataba de una trampa. En el mejor, se trataba de una especie de prueba._**

\- Menos mal que fue en el mejor de los casos - comentó Jason sin dejar de ver a Percy igual que Thalía y algunos dioses entre ellos Poseidón.

**_Percy odiaba las pruebas. Desde que había perdido la memoria, su vida entera era un gran examen en el que había que rellenar los espacios en blanco. Él era , de , y si los monstruos lo atrapaban, acabaría _._**

\- Que gran ejemplificación - sonrió Hermes aunque el chico lo tenía preocupado sólo veía sus manos su mirada estaba oscura como el mar revuelto.

\- Cuando tienes amnesia así se siente uno todo el tiempo - suspiro Jason.

\- También la tuviste ¿no? - dijo Apolo a Jason este asintió. Zeus por un momento miro mal a su esposa, esta simplemente se encogió de hombros. Eran semidioses ¿Qué le importaban no?

\- Pobrecillo - arrullo Afrodita sonriéndole él se acercó más a Thalía.

\- Continuemos - ahora Thalía estaba preocupada por los dos chicos deseaba que al menos estuviera ahí Piper para calmar a su madre.

**_Entonces pensó en Annabeth, la única parte de su antigua vida de la que estaba seguro. Tenía que encontrarla._**

\- Que lindo apenas y la recuerdas pero aun así te esforzaba por encontrarla - arrullo la diosa del amor pero Percy no le prestaba atención se había tapado bien con la cobija.

\- Eso es amor chico - sonrió Hefestos.

\- Sólo un hijo del tío podría amar así- sonrió Apolo.

\- Lo que es del mar siempre será del mar - asintió Poseidón aún preocupado por su hijo que no se veía feliz.

**_-La llevaré._****_Recogió a la anciana._**

\- Sólo aceptó por un leve recuerdo - se asombró Atenea - Eso es ser leal -

\- Demasiado leal - continuó Deméter.

\- Eso es un defecto chico - llamo Atenea el no atendió.

\- Él ya lo sabe Lady Atenea pero no le ve lo malo - sonrió Thalía.

\- Pero lo es una mala decisión y el mundo puede acabar - siguió ella aun viendo al chico que respiraba irregularmente, Jason se levantó y fue hasta él susurró algunas palabras a su oído.

\- Todo está bien ese defecto lo puedes controlar - Percy asintió aunque no dejo que el rubio lo tocará Jason regresó a su asiento junto a Thalía. Ambos Grace sabían que solo era un síntoma más de su diagnóstico.

**_Era más ligera de lo que esperaba._**

\- Es por la marca de Aquiles- razonó Apolo pero algo lo hizo levantarse y pellizco al azabache - Yo no veo que sea de acero -

\- Auch - Percy vio mal al dios del sol.

\- Apolo no pellizques a mi hijo - regaño Poseidón mientras vio como Percy sacaba agua de quien sabe dónde y la pasaba por el rojo del pellizco.

\- Es que no es de acero - se defendió Apolo.

\- Ya no la tengo, el libro lo explicará- rezongo el azabache terminando de curar la parte roja.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el agua? - cuestionó su padre había visto que él podía sentir el agua de muy lejos pero no creía que fuera tan poderoso como para invocar agua.

\- La Invoque- respondió con simpleza mientras el agua desaparecía el dios sonrió su hijo era muy muy poderoso incluso invocaba agua cuando no había de esta en muchos kilómetros.

Zeus lo veía cada vez más peligroso pero sus hijos no estaban muy lejos del chico y no quería lastimarles a ellos. Otra era que su hermano no iba a ver bien que lo ataque sin contar que Apolo también ya le había tomado aprecio igual que Hermes hasta Artemisa lo veía con preocupación. El tenía que ver la forma de deshacerse del muchacho.

**_Percy trató de obviar su mal aliento y las manos callosas con las que le aferraba el cuello. Llegó al primer carril de tráfico. Un conductor tocó el claxon. Otro gritó algo que se perdió en el viento. La mayoría simplemente viraban y se mostraban irritados, como si en Berkeley tuvieran que lidiar con un montón de adolescentes andrajosos que ayudaban a cruzar la autopista a viejas hippies._**

\- No así pero si están acostumbrados a que crucen sin cuidado muchas personas - dijo Jason y luego sintió que Percy estaba a su lado lo cual lo hizo sonreír no tan cerca como antes pero ya estaba más acá.

\- Habría que agradecer al señor Apolo- susurró Thalía a su costado- si él no lo hubiera pellizcado tal vez habría tenido otro ataque - Jason asintió eso es lo que temía desde que llegaron un arrebato de furia por parte de Percy ya los había tenido en el Campamento y no eran bonitos ahora no quería imaginar uno aquí en el Olimpo.

**_Una sombra se posó sobre él. Esteno gritó alegremente:_**

**_-¡Chico listo! Has encontrado a una diosa con la que cargar, ¿verdad?_****_¿Una diosa?_****_Junio cacareó de regocijo y murmuró «¡Uy!» cuando un coche estuvo a punto de matarlos._**

\- Uy - susurro Percy sin humor mirando mal a la diosa y Jason le tapó los ojos.

\- Cálmate Bro no quiero que te hagan cenizas - le susurró porque otra vez respiraba con dificultad el trato de calmarse. No quería seguir molestando a su Bro. Aunque la diosa Hera o Juno o como se llamara sí que era una piedra en el zapato.

**_En algún lugar a su izquierda, Euríale gritó:_****_-¡A por ellos! ¡Dos presas son mejores que una!_**

\- ¡Ah! al menos saben contar - mascullo Atenea rodando los ojos, esta lectura la estaba hartando con cada segundo.

**_Percy cruzó a toda velocidad los carriles que faltaban. Sin saber ni cómo, llegó a la mediana vivo._**

\- A veces tu suerte es buena y otras veces es mala - se burló Jason.

\- No tengo suerte con los monstruos con lo demás si - susurró Percy viendo sus manos aún un poco perdido entre sus pensamientos rogaba no perder el control ya sabía que asustaba a la gente y se sentía mal por eso. Pero tampoco es como que él lo pudiera controlar del todo.

**_Vio que las gorgonas se lanzaban en picado y que los coches viraban mientras los monstruos pasaban por encima. Se preguntó qué verían los mortales a través de la Niebla: ¿pelícanos gigantescos? ¿Alas delta desviadas de su rumbo? La loba Lupa le había dicho que las mentes de los mortales podían creer prácticamente cualquier cosa, salvo la verdad._**

\- Seguramente sólo veían a un joven con un bulto a la espalda y a personas normales siguiéndole- se interrumpió Apolo.

\- O tal vez veían a cuervos siguiéndole porque llevabas algo que les interesaba - dijo Hermes.

**_Percy corrió hacia la puerta de la ladera. Junio se volvía más pesada a cada paso que daba. El corazón de Percy latía con fuerza. Le dolían las costillas._**

\- Estabas agotado y ella no ayuda - mascullo Jason la diosa había sido muy injusta con su amigo.

\- Tú te estabas divirtiendo a costa de mi hijo - entrecerró los ojos Poseidón viendo a Hera quien sonreía de satisfacción al escuchar su aventura.

**_Uno de los centinelas chilló. El chico del arco colocó una flecha en la cuerda._**

\- Frank - dijeron los tres aunque sólo dos sonrieron el otro sólo levanto la vista y se acomodó la cobija.

**_-¡Espera! -gritó Percy._****_Pero el chico no le apuntaba a él. La flecha pasó volando por encima de la cabeza de Percy._**

\- Menos mal tiene buena puntería mira si te daba - negó con la cabeza Jason.

\- ¿Por qué te defendió? - ladeo la cabeza Thalía - No te conocía- Percy se encogió de hombros en realidad no lo sabía, no había preguntado por ello.

**_Una gorgona aulló de dolor. El segundo centinela preparó su lanza, gesticulando frenéticamente a Percy para que se diera prisa._**

\- Ya te apoyaba - se sorprendió Jason los romanos no solían ser así eso era extraño. Bueno aunque Frank y Hazel no eran del todo normales para ser romanos.

**_Quince metros para llegar a la puerta. Diez._****_-¡Ya te tengo! -gritó Euríale._**

\- Estúpida gorgona y estúpidas alas - mascullo Percy por lo bajo mirando de nuevo sus manos estúpida diosa pensaba también Jason acaricio despacio su espalda tratando de calmarlo pues un aura estaba apareciendo al rededor del chico.

\- Tranquilo - susurraba Thalía quien se puso a su otro lado - Respira despacio - el chico intentaba hacerle caso Apolo siguió leyendo esto no iba bien.

**_Percy se volvió en el mismo instante en el que una flecha se clavaba en la frente de la criatura. Euríale cayó al carril rápido._**

\- Una gorgona arrollada - sonrió Ares le gustaba la acción aunque no había mucha.

\- Pero no fue por bronce celestial u oro imperial así que es probable que este viva - dijo Dioniso sin mucho interés.

**_Un camión se estrelló contra ella y la arrastró hacia atrás unos cien metros, pero la gorgona trepó a la cabina, se quitó la flecha de la cabeza y se lanzó de nuevo al aire._**

\- Ves viva - señaló el libro Ares bufo.

**_Percy llegó a la puerta._****_-Gracias -les dijo a los centinelas-. Buen disparo._**

\- Pudieron ser enemigos no debiste felicitarlos - regaño Jason su amigo a veces se pasaba de bueno y no veía los peligros.

\- ¿Por qué confiaste en ellos Percy? - cuestionó Thalía frunció el ceño él tenía problemas de confianza a veces en especial después de lo de Luke.

\- Mi instinto dijo que no me querían matar - parpadeo él eso le había dicho su instinto.

\- Los instintos nunca dicen eso muchacho- frunció el ceño Apolo aunque sentía que eso ya lo había oído antes.

\- Yo a veces siento cuando los monstruos están cerca y cuando me quieren matar - ladeo la cabeza todos se lo quedaron viendo de nuevo - ¿Es malo? -

\- No, pero es raro - dijo Jason viéndolo de arriba abajo igual que Apolo. Percy los vio a ambos ¿Él era raro? No se sentía como si lo fuera.

**_-¡Debería haberse muerto! -protestó el arquero._****_-Bienvenido a mi mundo -masculló Percy._**

\- No debiste decirle eso - río Jason.

\- Seguro lo asustaste- río Thalía.

\- Lo siento - murmuró el Ojiverde viendo de nuevo sus manos él sabía que era bastante imprudente y decía cosas que no debía. Su novia le había dicho alguna vez que necesitaba un filtro cerebro boca.

\- Ya, ya no te preocupes - le sonrió Thalía - Así te queremos nosotros - lo abrazo un poco y Percy sonrió apenas.

**_-Frank -dijo la chica-. ¡Llévalo dentro, rápido! Son gorgonas._****_-¿Gorgonas?_**

\- Menos mal te dejaron pasar sin mayor problema - sonrió Jason y despeino su cabello, Percy asintió se estaba durmiendo otra vez pero no debía dormir allí más bien no podría.

**_La voz del arquero sonó de forma estridente. Era difícil saber el aspecto que tenía debajo del yelmo, pero parecía robusto como un luchador y aparentaba unos catorce o quince años._**

\- Estuviste bastante cerca de su edad - alabó Thalía soltando el abrazo, Percy asintió.

\- Seguro me regañan cuando volvamos - susurró el azabache y es que le tenían prohibido desaparecer sin avisar o estar sólo mucho tiempo en especial después del diagnóstico de Will.

\- No lo harán yo he estado contigo - le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Percy - A mucho me van a regañar a mí - sonrió el rubio.

\- También les diré que estuve si hace falta - acaricio la mejilla de Percy él se preocupaba por demasiadas cosas. El azabache solo asintió.

**_-¿Las retendrá la puerta? Junio cacareó en los brazos de Percy. -No, no las retendrá. ¡Adelante, Percy Jackson!_** **_¡Recorre el túnel y cruza el río!_**

**_-¿Percy Jackson? La centinela tenía la piel oscura, y de los lados del yelmo le sobresalía el cabello rizado. Parecía más pequeña que Frank, de unos trece años._**

\- A ella si le atinaste la edad - sonrió el rubio Hazel y Frank que buena compañía serían en este momento, sería bueno que estén todos ahí seguro ayudarían a contener a Percy.

\- Hazel es muy dulce sería una buena cazadora - sonrió Thalía mientras a cierto Dios la descripción le sonaba de algo. Jason y Percy le vieron con horror a la hija de Zeus y esta rio.

**_La vaina de la espada le llegaba casi hasta el tobillo. Aun así, parecía estar al mando._**

\- ¿Por qué ella al mando? - inquirió Jason viendo a Percy.

\- Porque era la que estaba dando las órdenes y además es muy capaz - sonrió un poco ella era una buena amiga una buena prima más bien.

**_-Vale, es evidente que eres un semidiós. Pero ¿quién es la...? -Miró a Junio-. Da igual. Entrad. Yo me ocuparé de ellas._**

\- Que bueno que confió en el chico - dijo Hermes.

\- Tenía que hacerlo iba conmigo - sonreía Hera.

\- Ya, pero tu ibas disfrazada - reprochó Atenea.

\- Aun así seguro sintió el aura - ella seguía sonriendo esa travesía le parecía divertida.

**_-Hazel -dijo el chico-._**

El dios del inframundo pensaba que era una coincidencia el nombre que decían los chicos pero la descripción y ahora esto era evidente que algo pasó, ella no podía estar ahí.

**_No hagas locuras. -¡Marchaos! -ordenó ella._**

\- Ves, al mando - dijo Percy e hizo un medio puchero que hizo sonreír a más de uno se veía mejor que antes.

\- Esta bien ella estaba al mando - concedió Jason sonriendo igual que Percy.

**_Frank soltó un juramento en otra lengua -¿latín?-_**

\- Reconociste el latín- parpadeo Apolo.

\- Recibí clases de latín en la escuela - se encogió de hombros Percy.

\- Pero Annie contó que una vez dijiste una frase en latín y que no era de escuela - sonrió ladina Thalía Percy trato de recordar y sonrió.

\- Ah sí, Braccas meas vescimini- se río y junto con el Jason y algunos dioses pero después se lo quedaron mirando.

\- Bueno traduce para mí porque Annie no me supo decir bien que significaba- hizo un puchero.

\- Comete mis pantalones - la lugarteniente se echó a reír.

\- Vaya, sabes hablar latín- sonrió Apolo si cada vez le caía mejor este chico y Poseidón lo veía con curiosidad ¿Por qué su hijo sabía hablar latín?.

**_y abrió la puerta. -¡Vamos! Percy lo siguió tambaleándose bajo el peso de la anciana, que decididamente se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesada._**

\- Lo hacías por pura diversión ¿verdad? - veía fijamente a su esposa que ensanchaba más su sonrisa y se acomodaba en su trono.

\- Eso aún no pasa para mí - respondió ella pero veía que se iba a divertir mucho en el futuro.

**_No sabía cómo la chica rechazaría a las gorgonas sola, pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir._**

\- Querías ir a ayudarla ¿verdad? - preguntó Thalía por lo bajo.

\- Siempre - sonrió Percy los hermanos suspiraron él no iba a cambiar pero agradecían que fuera así que habrían hecho ellos sin él o los demás.

**_El túnel atravesaba la roca sólida y tenía aproximadamente la anchura y la altura del pasillo de una escuela. Al principio parecía un típico túnel de mantenimiento, con cables eléctricos, letreros de advertencia y cajas de fusibles en las paredes, y con bombillas protegidas con alambre a lo largo del techo. A medida que se adentraban en la ladera, el suelo de cemento dio paso a un mosaico de baldosas. Las luces dieron paso a antorchas de juncos, que ardían pero no echaban humo. Unos cien metros más adelante, Percy vio un cuadrado de luz del día._**

\- Estas más cerca pronto llegarás al río- sonrió Jason el Percy de la lectura pronto podría descansar igual que el Percy de aquí porque definitivamente se veía que lo necesitaba.

**_La anciana pesaba ya como un montón de sacos de arena. A Percy le temblaban los brazos del esfuerzo. Junio farfullaba una canción en latín, como una nana, lo que no ayudaba a Percy a concentrarse._**

\- Ella no ayudaba sólo empeoraba todo - mascullo Jason - No debimos liberarla - Ahora era Jason quien se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que pasó para poder liberarla a más que estaba seguro era la razón por la que tenía que usar gafas. Lo que le recordaba que no las traía puestas, estaba tan poco acostumbrado a ellas que siempre las perdía.

\- Ya, ya pasó hermano - Jason no se había dado cuenta que Thalía ahora estaba a su lado y que nubes se arremolinaban sobre ellos estuvo por perder el control hasta Percy apretaba su mano tratando de calmarlo Thalía lo abrazo y el suspiro él también estaba diagnosticado como todos los demás del campamento aunque su caso no era tan severo.

Apolo decidió continuar se veía que ninguno de los jóvenes estaba bien y que por un momento todo casi se les sale de control.

**_Detrás de ellos, las voces de las gorgonas resonaban en el túnel. Hazel gritó. Percy estuvo tentado de tirar a Junio y volver corriendo a ayudarla,_**

\- Debiste hacerlo - murmuro Jason mientras Percy lo abrazo eso calmo por completo su ira y frustración el chico no solía abrazar a la gente en especial después de ese sitio Thalía sonrió.

**_Pero entonces todo el túnel se sacudió con un estruendo de piedras. Sonó un graznido, como el que habían emitido las gorgonas cuando Percy les había echado encima la caja con bolas para jugar a los bolos en Napa. Miró atrás. El extremo oeste del túnel estaba lleno de polvo._**

\- Genial, destrucción - los ojos de Ares brillaron y flamearon.

\- Ya, ya se acabó niño - dijo Apolo rodando los ojos este sólo vivía para la destrucción.

**_-¿No deberíamos ir a ver cómo está Hazel? -preguntó._**

\- Ya te preocupabas por ella- arrullo Jason hincando la mejilla de Percy ya que lo había abrazado no lo pensaba soltar.

\- Siempre me preocupare por la gente - sonrió él y se recostó más contra Jason, Thalía se puso al otro lado y lo abrazo sabían que pronto él se dormiría y eso temían.

Afrodita los veía encantada, los dos eran muy especiales así juntitos además que la lugarteniente de Artemisa también se veía diferente a sus demás cazadoras con ese apego hacia ellos.

**_-No le pasará nada... espero -dijo Frank-. Sabe moverse bajo tierra._**

\- Y claro que sabe hacerlo - susurró Hades ahora preocupado por su niñita.

\- Creo que ya se dio cuenta que es su Hazel - susurró Jason y los otros dos asintieron.

\- Pobre cuando lea el resto de la misión- hizo una mueca Percy y Jason apretó el agarre.

\- Es inmortal creo que estara bien - sonrió al chico y este asintió sus ojos se cerraban.

**_¡No te pares! Ya casi hemos llegado. -¿Adónde? Junio se rió entre dientes. -Todos los caminos llevan allí, niño. Deberías saberlo._****_-¿Al aula de castigo? -preguntó Percy._**

\- ¿Por qué pensaste en el castigo? - cuestionó Jason sin soltarlo.

\- Me enviaban mucho ahí- susurró Percy y Thalía recordó lo que le dijo Annabeth el paso por muchas escuelas pero sólo Grover había sido su amigo y decía que lo consideraban un problema.

\- Claro por la hiperactividad- sonrió ella para zanjar el tema no quería que él se vuelva a perder en sus pensamientos eso no sería bueno si se iba a quedar dormido además no estaban ahí Annabeth para que duerma sin pesadillas o al menos la señorita O'Leary con quien al menos dormía con menos pesadillas que solo.

\- Oh cierto - sonrió Jason entendió la indirecta de no te metas en su pasado que envió su hermana con esa respuesta y Percy se espabilo un poco y asintió a la respuesta de Thalía.

**_-A Roma, niño -dijo la anciana-. A Roma. Percy no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Cierto, había perdido la memoria. Su cerebro no había sido el mismo desde que se había despertado en la Casa del Lobo._**

\- Mentiras aquí no había nada antes de eso tampoco - Jason froto sus nudillos en el costado de la cabeza de Percy y río junto con Thalía, él le pegó en la mano.

\- No sean malos ahí tenía amnesia y tan tonto no soy - hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos mientras los hermanos reían más, ese era su Percy el que querían no el rastro que dejó la guerra.

Afrodita y Deméter en cambio chillaban porque se veía muy tierno haciendo esas caritas, Thalía suspiró definitivo no podía dejarlos solo en especial a su primo.

**_Pero estaba convencido de que Roma no estaba en California._**

\- Roma no, pero nueva Roma si - sonrió Jason esa era su ciudad él siempre la amaría su orgullo nacionalista salía a flote mientras que cierta diosa veía con disgusto el libro ella odiaba esa ciudad.

**_Siguieron corriendo. El resplandor que se veía al final del túnel aumentó de intensidad y, por fin, llegaron a la luz del sol. Percy se quedó paralizado. A sus pies se extendía un valle con forma de cuenca de varios kilómetros de ancho. El suelo estaba surcado de colinas más pequeñas, llanuras doradas y bosques. Un pequeño río transparente seguía un curso serpenteante el perímetro, como una G mayúscula._**

\- Ese es el río del que hablaban y me temo que ya se cual es - suspiro el dios del mar ahora sabía porque su hijo no tenía más la maldición, aunque en parte no estaba feliz que la tuviera él pudo haber muerto en el estigio obteniéndola.

**_La geografía del lugar podría haber sido la de cualquier región del norte de California: robles de Virginia y eucaliptos, colinas doradas y cielos azules. La gran montaña del interior -¿cómo se llamaba, Monte del Diablo?- se elevaba a lo lejos, exactamente donde debía estar._**

\- Un precioso lugar - arrullo Afrodita con una sonrisa el chico describía muy bien el lugar eso le tenía encantada.

\- Te fijas muy bien en los detalles - sonreía también Deméter suspirando por el lugar descrito Percy se removió incómodo y sus primos lo apretujaron más.

\- Ya dejen de fastidiar a mi hijo - las miro mal el dios del mar - Tú - señaló a Afrodita- Tienes esposo y bastantes amantes, es suficiente - Jason tapó los oídos de Percy - Y tú hay bastantes semidioses en el mundo deja a mi hijo y a mi sobrino en paz - Deméter chasqueo la lengua.

\- No me dejan divertirme - dijeron las dos enfurruñándose como niñas pequeñas, Jason soltó los oídos de Percy que solo lo vio extrañado.

**_Sin embargo, Percy tenía la sensación de haber entrado en un mundo secreto. En el centro del valle, abrigada junto al lago, había una pequeña ciudad de edificios de mármol blancos con tejados de teja roja. Algunos tenían bóvedas y pórticos con columnas, como si fueran monumentos nacionales._**

\- Es que son monumentos - sonrió Jason.

\- No lo sabía en ese momento - hizo un mohín el azabache.

\- Bueno pero ahora lo sabes - le sonrió Thalía y el devolvió el gesto o al menos lo intento supuso ella.

**_Otros parecían palacios, con puertas doradas y grandes jardines. Vio una plaza abierta con columnas, fuentes y estatuas independientes. Un coliseo romano con cinco pisos relucía al sol, al lado de un largo estadio ovalado como una pista de carreras._**

\- Romanos - escupió Atenea que estaba odiando está parte de la lectura y ganándose el odio de los jóvenes ellos no veían mal el ser romano ni griego, simplemente eran semidioses.

**_Al otro lado del lago, hacia el sur, había otra colina salpicada de edificios todavía más imponentes: templos, supuso Percy._**

\- Lo son - asintió Jason - Y habrá más- sonrió él lo había prometido y lo cumpliría para eso viajaba de un campamento a otro estaba feliz haciéndolo.

\- No olvides los muñecos de Cimopolia - el nombre lo dijo despacio le costaba pronunciarlo.

\- Si en eso me vas a tener que ayudar - asintió Jason al azabache.

\- Claro, con gusto- aceptó él y Jason sonrió había intentado hablar con el esto antes pero siempre parecía perdido y después del diagnóstico de TEPT quien no lo estaría la mayoría lo tuvieron pero él estaba peor aguanto dos guerras en menos de un año no lo habían dejado ni disfrutar su victoria de la primera guerra lo habían arrebatado de su hogar sin previo aviso dejando a todos preocupados y además había que añadirle ese lugar.

**_Varios puentes de piedra cruzaban el río y serpeteaban a través del valle, y en el norte, una larga hilera de arcos de ladrillo se extendía desde las colinas hasta la ciudad. A Percy le recordó la vía de un ferrocarril elevado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que debía de ser un acueducto._**

**_La parte más rara del valle estaba justo debajo de él. A unos doscientos metros de distancia, justo al otro lado del río, había una especie de campamento militar. Medía aproximadamente medio kilómetro cuadrado, con murallas de tierra rematadas con afilados pinchos en los cuatro lados. Unas atalayas de madera se alzaban en cada esquina, guarnecidas por centinelas armados con descomunales ballestas montadas. De las torres colgaban banderas moradas. Una ancha puerta daba al lado opuesto del campamento, en dirección a la ciudad. Una puerta más estrecha permanecía cerrada en el lado de la orilla del río. En el interior, la fortaleza bullía de actividad: docenas de chicos iban y venían de barracones, portando armas y puliendo armaduras. Percy oyó ruido de martillos en la fragua y percibió un olor a carne cocinada al fuego._**

\- Tus sentidos estaban totalmente agudizados - felicito Artemisa - A pesar de estar cansado lo percibías todo -

\- Gracias mi señora - asintió el recordaba que debía mostrar respeto con ella pues fue una de las que luchó para salvar a su listilla le debía mucho a la diosa y su listilla. Suspiro la extrañaba aunque se sentía triste porque le había dado miedo.

\- Todo estará bien sesos de alga - le susurró Thalía del lado de Jason.

\- Lo sé - asintió él y se aferró a la manta mientras Hestia los vigilaba le agradaba que estuvieran ahí la llama del hogar se veía más viva ellos ahí, tenían calor de hogar a pesar de no estar bien lo tenían, sonrió.

**_Había algo en aquel lugar que le resultaba muy familiar, pero al mismo tiempo no del todo normal._**

\- Te recordaba al campamento pero no era tu campamento - dedujo Jason Percy asintió mansamente mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba estaba durmiéndose.

**_-El Campamento Júpiter -anunció Frank-. Estaremos a salvo en cuanto..._**

\- Las gorgonas - aventuró Hermes.

\- Es que esas cosas no mueren - dijo Hades - Aunque eso es trabajo de Thanatos -

\- Si pero él no podía hacerlo en ese momento- respondió Percy.

\- Fue secuestrado - aventuró Hades y los semidioses asintieron - Y adivino fueron a su rescate - Percy asintió.

\- Bueno ya deja de adivinar y déjame leer tío H - espetó Apolo que sentía que arrebataban su diversión.

**_Unas pisadas resonaron en el túnel detrás de ellos. Hazel salió súbitamente a la luz. Estaba cubierta del polvo de la demolición y respiraba con dificultad. Había perdido el yelmo, de modo que su cabello castaño rizado le caía sobre los hombros._**

Hades sonrió su niñita estaba bien y deducía que le habían dado una segunda oportunidad ella se la merecía en eso estaba de acuerdo. Aunque ahora había un detalle que le preocupaba y eso era su pequeño hermano Zeus.

**_Su armadura tenía unos largos tajos de garras de gorgona en la parte delantera. Uno de los monstruos la había etiquetado con una pegatina de 50 % DE DESCUENTO._**

Hades se enojó esas gorgonas lastimaron a su niñita y tras eso le pegaron eso ya iban a ver esas dos monstruos feas cuando las viera en el inframundo. Las iban a pagar caro y con esto termino olvidando el asunto de Zeus.

**_-Las he retrasado -dijo-. Pero llegarán en cualquier momento._****_Frank soltó un juramento._**

\- Por cierto ¿Qué dijo? - preguntó con interés Jason.

\- Nada malo mamá gallina - Jason lo golpeó levemente por el apodo - sólo dijo las dos veces que se lo lleven los monstruos - los dos rieron esos eran juramentos típicos del chino canadiense.

**_-Tenemos que llegar al otro lado del río._**

**_Junio apretó más fuerte el cuello de Percy._****_-Sí, por favor. No puedo mojarme el vestido._**

\- Te divierte fastidiarlo ¿no? - vio a su esposa que seguía sonriendo.

\- Es lo más divertido que he hecho en milenios - Y es que ella estaba aburrida de pasear en el Olimpo pues como diosa del matrimonio ella no jugaba con mortales.

\- Claro, somos su diversión- mascullo Percy y los otros dos lo tenían de los brazos y frotaban su espalda.

\- No dejes que te provoque - susurraba Thalía el respiraba con dificultad y Apolo continuó los jóvenes odiaban a su madrastra no podía culparlos.

**_Percy se mordió la lengua. Si aquella señora era una diosa, debía de ser la diosa de los hippies apestosos, gordos e inútiles._**

Todos empezaron a reírse bajito pero a la diosa no le importaba ella estaba disfrutando de la lectura y Jason golpeó levemente el brazo de Percy.

\- Yo no sabía... Jason... no sabía- se defendía él. Mientras el otro seguía golpeándolo.

\- No era muy difícil de recordar - regañaba el rubio.

\- Pero es que para mi todo fue nuevo, apenas me familiarizaba con los griegos ahora me salían con romanos- hizo un puchero, el otro había dejado de golpearlo.

\- Tienes que entender que aquí- Thalía hizo nudillos en la frente de Percy- No entra mucha información- Jason río y Percy los vio mal.

\- Ya, ya se me olvidaba - siguieron riendo el los vio mal y se fue a sentar a la otra esquina del sofá lo más lejos que podía y para esto Afrodita agrando el sofá así que estaba como a dos asientos de distancia.

\- Yo voy con él- dejo de reír la lugarteniente y se fue a sentar cerca de Percy la diosa le miro mal, ella acaricio la espalda de su primo - Ya tranquilo vamos con Jason ¿sí? - él la vio y suspiro la verdad es que donde estaba le había empezado a dar más frío así que accedió y volvieron a sus lugares, ganándose una mala mirada de Deméter y Afrodita. Pero claro a Thalía le valía, todo era por proteger a su primo.

**_Pero había llegado hasta allí. Más valía que siguiera cargando con ella._**

\- Si más te valía- sonreía ella, pero Percy no prestaba atención a la diosa sus primos le estaban haciendo mimos en el cabello él estaba recostado contra Jason y Thalía contra él.

A Zeus le gustaba cada vez menos esa situación tenía que ver la forma de alejarlos del chiquillo de su hermano y deshacerse de él pues era peligroso.

**_«Es un favor -había dicho-. Y si no lo haces, los dioses morirán, el mundo que conocemos correrá peligro, y todas las personas de tu antigua vida perecerán.»_****_Si aquello era una prueba, no podía permitirse no superarla._**

\- Tenía que salvarlos - murmuró bostezando sus ojos se cerraban no aguantaría mucho más esperaba que termine pronto el capítulo.

**_Tropezó varias veces mientras corrían hacia el río. Frank y Hazel lo levantaban continuamente._**

\- Y con él peso que llevabas como no - mascullo Jason la diosa se divertía y el pobre casi se desnucaba llevándola.

**_Llegaron a la orilla, y Percy se detuvo a recobrar el aliento. La corriente era rápida, pero el río no parecía hondo. Las puertas de la fortaleza estaban a un tiro de piedra._**

\- Ya casi sólo te falta el río - sonrió el padre del muchacho que consideraba que costará lo que costará su hijo del libro debía descansar y el de ahora también, se lo veía bastante adormilado.

**_-Vamos, Hazel -Frank colocó dos flechas en el arco al mismo tiempo-. Acompaña a Percy para que los centinelas no le disparen. Ahora me toca a mí ocuparme de las malas._**

\- El príncipe azul - sonreía el rubio mordazmente.

\- protegiendo a su princesa - le siguió el juego Thalía mientras el azabache apenas tenía los ojos abiertos.

**_Hazel asintió con la cabeza y se metió andando en el riachuelo._**

**_Percy empezó a seguirla, pero algo le hizo vacilar. Normalmente le encantaba el agua, pero aquel río parecía... poderoso, y no necesariamente cordial._**

\- Tu instinto griego de la maldición te dice que no cruces - dedujo Deméter luego vio al chico y sonrió pero maternalmente el chico estaba cabeceando luchando por no dormir se veía adorable a su perspectiva.

**_-El Pequeño Tíber -dijo Junio comprensivamente-. Corre con la fuerza del Tíber original, el río del Imperio. Es tu última oportunidad de echarte atrás, niño. La marca de Aquiles es una bendición griega. No puedes conservarla si pasas a territorio romano. El Tíber se la llevará._**

\- Así que lo cruzaste - dijo Apolo y luego vio a un Percy y Jason luchando por no dormir pues el rubio también tenía mala noche de cuidar los pasos de Percy.

**_Percy estaba demasiado agotado para entender todo aquello, pero captó lo esencial._**

**_-Si cruzo, ¿dejaré de tener la piel de acero?_****_Junio sonrió._****_-¿Qué decides? ¿La seguridad o un futuro de dolor e incertidumbre?_**

\- Pues está visto que eligió la segunda - sonrió Poseidón su hijo era un buen héroe de esos que casi no se veían un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra. De esos héroes que daban todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

**_Detrás de él, las gorgonas chillaron al salir volando del túnel. Frank lanzó las flechas por el aire._****_-¡Vamos, Percy! -gritó Hazel desde el medio del río._**

\- Ya te daba ánimos- susurró Thalía viendo a los dos cabecear.

\- Pronto acabará el capítulo y los dejaremos descansar - sonrió Hestia viendo a los jóvenes.

\- Gracias Lady Hestia - dijo Thalía haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No hay de que niños - sonrió ella le agradaban los jóvenes que por momentos se estremecían para despertar no iban a resistir mucho más.

**_En lo alto de las atalayas sonaron unos cuernos. Los centinelas gritaron y giraron las ballestas hacia las gorgonas._****_Annabeth, pensó Percy._**

\- Apenas la recuerda y sigue pensando en ella - sonrió con dulzura Afrodita notaba que estaba muy enamorado de ella quien sabe desde cuando tal vez debía hacer su vida interesante y por supuesto divertirse también mientras lo tenía aquí.

**_Se metió en el río dando grandes pasos. Estaba helado y era mucho más rápido de lo que había imaginado, pero no le importaba. Un nuevo vigor recorría sus extremidades. Sus sentidos estaban alerta como si se hubiera inyectado cafeína._**

\- Así que así se siente - dijo Jason y luego bostezo y Percy asintió y sonrió amaba sus poderes de pescado como los llamaba Leo.

Poseidón sonreía veía que era el que más poderes había obtenido de todos sus hijos eso le agradaba además tenía una espada buena, ahora esto explicaba porque cuando Tritón la encontró le dijo que debía dejarla con Quirón. Aunque eso le llevaba a pensar que su hijo sabía desde hace mucho que el rompería el pacto.

**_Llegó a la otra orilla y dejó a la mujer al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del campamento. Docenas de chicos con armadura salieron en tropel._**

\- Debieron salir apenas oyeron el derrumbe - mascullo Jason pensando que seguramente no pensaban ayudar a Hazel y Frank creyendo que no era nada. Nunca querían ayudar a los de la Quinta cohorte.

**_Hazel se volvió con una sonrisa de alivio. A continuación miró por encima del hombro de Percy, y su expresión se tiñó de horror._****_-¡Frank!_**

Jason se tensó y Percy lo sintió- él está bien no le pasó nada muy malo, no te preocupes - le susurró al rubio este asintió.

**_Frank estaba a mitad del río cuando las gorgonas lo atraparon. Se lanzaron en picado desde el cielo y lo agarraron por cada brazo. El chico gritó de dolor cuando sus garras se clavaron en su piel._**

\- Eso no pinta bien - soltó el aire Jason.

\- Pero no le pasó nada - sonrió Percy aunque fue un instante y cerró los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo y sacudirse no podía dormir, no debía.

**_Los centinelas chillaron, pero Percy sabía que no tenían a los monstruos a tiro. Acabarían matando a Frank._**

\- Y ahí está el optimismo de Percy - suspiro dramáticamente Thalía.

\- Eso es optimismo lo demás son cuentos - dijo Hermes y algunos soltaron risitas nerviosas.

**_Los otros chicos desenvainaron sus espadas y se prepararon para meterse en el río, pero llegarían demasiado tarde._**

\- Te fijabas en todo - reconoció Jason eso era lo sorprendente del THDA te permitía ver todo durante la batalla.

**_Solo había una forma de evitarlo._**

**_Percy extendió las manos. Una intensa sensación de arrastre le invadió, y el Tíber obedeció su voluntad. El río se agitó. A cada lado de Frank se formó un remolino. Unas gigantescas manos de agua brotaron de la corriente, imitando los movimientos de Percy. Las manos agarraron a las gorgonas, quienes soltaron a Frank, sorprendidas. A continuación, las manos levantaron a los estridentes monstruos ejerciendo una presión férrea y líquida._**

\- ¡Bien! - Vitoreó Ares que le gustó la forma en que acabó todo.

\- Ese es mi hijo- sonrió Orgulloso Poseidón y Zeus vio mal al muchacho debía deshacerse de él sí o sí.

\- Sus poderes se ven afectados - hizo una mueca Thalía.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Jason los poderes de Percy le interesaban siempre le contaban historias pero Percy a veces no quería usarlos enserio así que se tenía que conformar por lo que le contaban.

\- Porque lo he visto manejar agua sin necesidad de levantar las manos - se encogió de hombros ella y Poseidón la había alcanzado a oír sonrió más era un buen hijo del mar.

\- Oh, quiero ver eso - se emocionó Jason como niño pequeño.

\- No puedes - sonrió burlona Thalía - El no hace demostraciones - se río y vio a Percy que apenas atendía o mantenía los ojos abiertos.

\- Mala - hizo un puchero Jason y se escucharon chillidos de las diosas eso lo hizo pegarse a Percy olvido que estaba en peligro de ser secuestrado, su hermana río.

**_Percy oyó que los otros chicos chillaban y retrocedían, pero siguió concentrado en su tarea._**

\- Claro mis hijos no son bien vistos ahí- hizo una mueca el dios del mar.

\- Ahora sí lo son, un legado suyo y Percy - dijo Thalía sonriendo esto hizo al dios sentirse mejor.

\- Ya y ¿qué más? me vas a decir también que griegos y romanos ¿se llevan bien? - dijo con desdén y burla la diosa de la sabiduría la chica respiro hondo antes de responder la diosa la sacaba de sus casillas su Annie no era así.

\- Pues si se llevan bien para mayor prueba - señaló a Percy y Jason que estaban abrazados más dormidos que despiertos el uno sobre el hombro del otro y el otro sobre la cabeza del otro eso dejó callada a la diosa.

**_Hizo un gesto de aplastamiento, y las gigantescas manos hundieron a las gorgonas en el Tíber._**

\- El muchacho tendrá que hacer una demostración quiero ver eso - dijo Ares.

\- Mi hijo no es una atracción- espeto Poseidón- él ya está cansado déjalo en paz -

\- Aburrido - rodo los ojos el dios de la guerra pero él iba a idear algo para ver al muchacho en acción aunque también le interesaba su medio hermano también debía ser poderoso sonrió algo se le ocurriría.

**_Los monstruos llegaron al fondo y se convirtieron en polvo. Unas nubes relucientes de esencia de gorgona lucharon por volver a formarse, pero el río las dispersó como una licuadora. Al poco rato, todo rastro de las gorgonas fue arrastrado río abajo. Los remolinos desaparecieron, y la corriente volvió a su estado normal._**

\- Bien licuado de gorgonas - dijo Hefestos y eso pareció darle una idea que comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

\- Bueno, sigue vivo - bostezo Dioniso - Ahora déjenme dormir -

\- Aún no termina el capítulo- lo vio mal el dios del sol y continuó.

**_Percy se quedó en la orilla del río. Su ropa y su piel desprendían vapor, como si las aguas del Tíber lo hubieran bañado en ácido. Se sentía expuesto, desprotegido... vulnerable._**

\- Se fue la maldición- hizo un puchero Apolo.

\- Bye bye maldición- hizo un gesto de despedida Hermes mientras Percy se estremeció y abrió los ojos despertando a Jason que se había quedado dormido en la cabeza de él.

\- ¿Qué paso? - trato de espabilarse Jason y vio a Percy sacudirse y ser calmado por Thalía.

\- Inicio de pesadilla - susurró ella mientras el azabache recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Apolo viendo a los tres jóvenes.

\- Si pero queremos descansar pronto - pidió Thalía mientras acariciaba la espalda de Percy y Jason se restregaba los ojos las diosas los vieron con preocupación Apolo se apresuró para que descansen.

**_En medio del Tíber, Frank se movía dando traspiés, con cara de perplejidad pero sano y salvo._**

\- Ves estaba bien - sonrió débilmente Percy con la mirada cansada se tallo los ojos como quería dormir bien pero los sueños de ese lugar no lo dejaban.

**_Hazel se acercó y le ayudó a llegar a la orilla. Fue entonces cuando Percy se dio cuenta de lo callados que se habían quedado los otros chicos._**

\- ahí recién reparaste en las personas - sonrió Thalía a veces el olvidaba que lo veían.

**_Todo el mundo lo miraba fijamente. Solo Junio, la anciana, parecía impertérrita._**

\- Es una diosa ¿Qué esperabas? - dijo Thalía y Percy asintió aunque no entendió la pregunta ella sólo le acaricio y acomodo el cabello mientras él se arrimaba a Jason.

**_-Vaya, ha sido un viaje estupendo -dijo-. Gracias por traerme al Campamento Júpiter, Percy Jackson._**

\- Te divertiste bastante con el chico - mascullo Zeus mientras la diosa sonreía con diversión claro que lo había la hecho.

**_Una de las chicas emitió un sonido ahogado._**

**_-¿Percy... Jackson?_****_Parecía que reconociera el nombre. Percy se centró en ella, con la esperanza de ver una cara conocida._**

\- adivino ¿Reyna? - aventuró Jason y Percy asintió.

**_Saltaba a la vista que era una líder. Llevaba una regia capa morada sobre la armadura y su pecho estaba decorado con medallas. Debía de ser de la edad de Percy, y tenía unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, y largo cabello moreno. Percy no la reconoció, pero la chica se lo quedó mirando como si lo hubiera visto en sus pesadillas._**

\- Tal vez después de lo que hiciste - hizo una mueca Jason.

**_Junio se rió de gozo._****_-Oh, sí. ¡Os vais a divertir mucho juntos!_**

\- Ella sabía que se conocían, es como estarlo viendo - negaba la cabeza Jason.

**_Entonces, por si el día no había sido ya lo bastante raro,_**

\- Claro es que contigo siempre es más raro sesos de alga - negó con la cabeza Thalía.

**_la anciana empezó a brillar y cambió de forma. Creció hasta convertirse en una diosa reluciente de dos metros de estatura ataviada con un vestido azul y una capa, que parecía la piel de una cabra, sobre los hombros. Tenía un rostro severo y majestuoso. En su mano había un bastón rematado con una flor de loto._**

\- Es una buena descripción - alabó la diosa tintineando a Juno los de más dioses rodaron los ojos ella también era dramática.

**_Los campistas se quedaron todavía más asombrados, si era posible. La chica de la capa morada se arrodilló. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Un chico se postró con tanta prisa que estuvo a punto de empalarse con su espada._**

\- Octavian - aventuró Jason pero este lo pronunció como si fuera un insulto.

\- Él era - reconoció Percy con algo de odio en sus palabras.

**_Hazel fue la primera en hablar._****_-Juno._**

**_Ella y Frank también se arrodillaron, dejando únicamente a Percy de pie. Él sabía que debía arrodillarse también, pero después de haber cargado con la anciana, no le apetecía nada mostrarle tanto respeto._**

\- Percy pidiendo a gritos que lo carbonicen desde de tiempos inmemoriales - Reía Jason.

\- O que los conviertan en delfín- reía Thalía y Percy los veía ofendido pero no dijo nada.

\- Déjame adivinar conoce a mi sobrino Dioniso - aventuró Poseidón y ella asintió.

\- Si él es el director del campamento mestizo - sonrió Thalía.

\- ¿Qué yo que? ¿Por qué yo habría de estar ahí?- se interesó el aludido viendo fijamente a la chica.

\- Porque su padre - señaló a Zeus - Lo castigo por cierta cita con una ninfa -

\- Oh genial - bufo el dios encargándose en su asiento - ¿No podías darme sólo restricción? ir ahí es demasiado -

\- ¡Oh! también tiene restricción de bebidas alcohólicas y no puede sembrar uvas - termino ella y al dios casi parecía darle algo mientras los demás dioses reían. Zeus en cambio ya estaba presintiendo cual era esa ninfa.

**_La diosa sonrió._****_-Conque Juno, ¿eh? -dijo Percy-. Si he pasado la prueba, ¿podéis devolverme ya mi memoria y mi vida?_**

**_La diosa sonrió._****_-Con el tiempo, Percy Jackson, si tienes éxito en el campamento. Hoy te has portado bien, lo cual es un buen principio. Tal vez aún no esté todo perdido._**

\- No esté todo perdido, diosa hippy - mascullaba Jason pero al sentir los brazos de su amigo se calmaba no podía alterarse sin que lo alterará a él y no quería eso y que se apartara de nuevo así que respiro hondo y se calmó por el bien de los dos.

**_Se volvió hacia los otros chicos._**

**_-Romanos, os presento al hijo de Neptuno. Durante meses ha estado durmiendo, pero ya está despierto. Su destino está en vuestras manos. La fiesta de Fortuna se avecina, y habrá que liberar a la muerte si queréis tener esperanzas en la batalla. ¡No me falléis!_**

\- Más que esperanzas ganaron - sonrió Thalía su primo era increíble y no podía negarlo Jason tampoco, él hizo mucho por Nueva Roma aunque no se daba crédito por lo que hacía.

**_Juno relució y desapareció. Percy miró a Hazel y a Frank esperando alguna explicación, pero parecían tan confundidos como él. Frank tenía en las manos algo en lo que Percy no había reparado antes: dos pequeños frascos de barro con tapones de corcho, como pociones._**

\- Sangre de gorgona - sonrió Hermes - Ese es tu botín de guerra -

\- Pero ¿por qué lo tomó el otro chico? - veía intrigado el libro Apolo - El premio era tuyo no de él-

\- Él también tenía problemas y pensaba que se solucionarían con eso - bostezo Jason recordando los problemas de inseguridad que tenía su amigo en un principio.

\- Pero luego maduro - sonrió un poco Percy y suspiro cerrando los ojos pronto se dormiría de nuevo.

**_Percy no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido, pero vio que Frank se los metía en los bolsillos. Frank le lanzó una mirada como diciendo: «Ya hablaremos más tarde del asunto»._**

\- Bueno al menos lo hablaron después ¿no? - el dios fijo la mirada en los jóvenes y estos asintieron bueno al menos los Grace, Jackson no se enteraba de nada estaba cabeceando.

\- Yo le puedo dar una cama si quieren - sonrió Deméter mordiendo su labio aún no se había rendido.

\- Tranquiliza las hormonas tía- espeto Apolo - Deja al pobre muchacho en paz -

\- Sólo le propuse una cama nada más- sonrió inocentemente.

\- Yo también le ofrezco una a los dos - guiño un ojo Afrodita y Hefestos y Ares se la quedaron mirando.

\- Afrodita contrólate y no tocaras a mi hijo - espeto el dios del mar.

\- Si el mío quiere yo no tengo problemas - sonreía el dios de los cielos, Poseidón lo vio mal ¿es que no pensaba defender a su hijo de las diosas?

\- Genial mi padre me entrega como si nada - se lamentó Jason - ¿Qué no oyó que tengo novia? -

\- Si lo oyó pero para él debes ser un macho con muchas mujeres - chasqueo la lengua Thalía su padre era uno de los peores para su concepto.

\- Tampoco tocarán a mi sobrino tienen novias déjenlos en paz - el dios las vio mal a ambas que desviaron la mirada sabían bien que él era sobreprotector con sus hijos y ahora Jason se sumó a la lista de protegidos, este agradeció internamente, al menos alguien lo protegía a diferencia de su progenitor. Tal vez si por Zeus fuera lo pondría en una bandeja de plata y lo daría de ofrenda a cualquier diosa o dios.

**_La chica de la capa morada dio un paso adelante. Escrutó a Percy con recelo, y Percy no pudo quitarse de encima la sensación de que quería atravesarlo con su daga._**

\- Es probable que eso quería- reía Jason con Thalía, el primero lo hacía más que nada tratando de olvidar lo anterior, aunque aún podía sentir la mirada de ambas diosas..

**_-Así que eres un hijo de Neptuno que acude a nosotros con la bendición de Juno -dijo fríamente._**

\- ¿su bendición? yo diría que su maldición- susurró Thalía haciendo que Jason ría junto con Percy que estaba más dormido que despierto.

**_-Mira, tengo la memoria un poco borrosa -contestó él-. De hecho, la he perdido del todo. ¿Te conozco?_**

**_La chica vaciló._****_-Soy Reyna, pretora de la Duodécima Legión. Y... no, no te conozco._****_La última parte era mentira. Percy lo notó en sus ojos. Pero también comprendió que si le discutía aquel punto allí, delante de sus soldados, a ella no le haría gracia._**

\- Es muy bueno leyendo a las personas - dijo Hefestos- Seguro por eso confió en los otros dos -

\- ¿Leíste que eran buenos? - preguntó Jason viendo a su primo este asintió, aunque en realidad ni ole estaba escuchando.

**_-Hazel -dijo Reyna-, llévalo dentro. Quiero interrogarlo en el principia. Luego se lo mandaremos a Octavio. Debemos consultar los augurios antes de decidir qué hacemos con él._**

\- Octavian - murmuró con odio Jason.

\- Pero al menos Reyna lo dejo entrar - sonrió Thalía.

\- Iba conmigo obvio tenía que dejarlo entrar - sonreía la diosa del matrimonio. Thalía y Jason rodaron los ojos y se tragaron algunas cosas que decir con respecto a eso de dejarla entrar o no.

**_-¿A qué te refieres con «decidir qué hacemos con él»? -preguntó Percy._****_La mano de Reyna apretó su daga. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a que cuestionaran sus órdenes._**

\- No, no lo está y a pesar de eso te tomó aprecio - sonrió Jason su amigo sabía cómo ganarse a las personas aunque también sabía cómo sacarlas de Casillas.

**_-Antes de aceptar a alguien en el campamento, debemos interrogarlo e interpretar los augurios. Juno ha dicho que tu destino está en nuestras manos. Tenemos que saber si la diosa nos ha traído a un nuevo recluta..._****_Reyna observó a Percy como si considerara esa posibilidad dudosa._****_-O -dijo más esperanzada- si nos ha traído a un enemigo al que matar._**

\- ¿Cómo osa pensar que lleve un enemigo? - frunció el ceño la diosa.

\- Ella estaba más esperanzada en matar a Percy - sonrió Thalía - Y lo trágico es que él lo noto - río junto con Jason.

\- Bueno ya terminó el capítulo- dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

\- Hay que descansar - dijo Thalía y en eso una luz apareció.

**_\-- En otro lugar --_**

Tres ancianas median los hilos, los ponían en la rauca y daban vueltas y vueltas preparando su última treta, el encapuchado estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolas trabajar. Sabía que lo que había pedido era complicado pero era lo mejor, sentía que no podía hacer nada más. Su vida como héroe había terminado hace mucho, él lo sabía pero aun quería redimirse por sus últimos actos en vida.

-Está listo joven héroe – dijo la anciana de la izquierda mientras una honda de luz amarilla se expandía por todo el lugar.

-De esta forma todo podrá controlarse mejor – dijo la anciana de la derecha mientras sacaba un hilo bastante antiguo de color morado y entrelazado con verde mar. El encapuchado le vio con tristeza.

-No hay vuelta atrás joven héroe- dijo al del centro tomando el hilo poniéndolo en la rueca.

\- Lo sé y no me importa. Ya lo dije no tengo nada que perder- Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Te hemos de llamar si necesitamos algo mas – dijeron las tres juntas y el asintió, pronto una luz lo envolvió y desapareció.

**_N/A: segundo capitulo reescrito corregido y aumentado /._./ disfrutad._**


	4. Percy III

**_N/A: Aquí el tercer capitulo, corregido y reescrito en algunas partes. Disfruten._**

Una luz apareció con ella una nota un perro del infierno y dos personas más con la espada en ristre. Los dioses se quedaron estupefactos viendo a los recién llegados en especial a la perra del infierno. ¿Cómo llegó un perro del infierno ahí? ¿A quién le pertenecía? Porque los jóvenes estaban bastante cerca de este y no se veía con intenciones de atacarle.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la chica morena de ojos dorados. Hades desde donde estaba podía fácilmente reconocer a su hija. Quería ir ahí y abrazarla, hace tanto que no la había visto. Pero se reprimió cualquier emoción, en cuanto su pequeño hermano supiera que era su niña estaba seguro que empezarían los problemas y tenía que estar preparado.

\- No lo sé – el chico que estaba de pie alado de ella se veía fuerte y de rasgos asiático. Ares le veía de forma crítica. Él podía sentir el aura del muchacho, sabía que era suyo. El veía todo el lugar. Ninguno de los dos bajaba sus armas.

\- ¡Frank! ¡Hazel! - corrió a su encuentro Jason en cambio Percy corrió más allá.

\- Señorita O'Leary- abrazo al perro del infierno mientras los dioses estaban más atónitos si es que aquello era posible. Tal vez el más asombrado era Poseidón después de todo era su hijo quien abrazaba al perro del infierno y este le lamia la cara. ¿Por qué el chico lo abrazaba? ¿Por qué el perro no atacaba?.

\- ¡¿Quién son y que hace eso aquí?!- gruño la diva... digo Zeus haciendo que Jason y Thalía suelten a los nuevos invitados.

\- Están en el Olimpo- les susurró la lugarteniente a Frank y Hazel ellos hicieron una reverencia.

\- Hazel Levesque hija de Plutón- dijo la morena de cabellos crespos y ojos dorados su padre sonrió. Pero en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, dos miradas enfurecidas se dirigieron al dios del inframundo.

\- Frank Zhang hijo de Marte y Pretor de la duodécima legión y legado de Neptuno- se presentó rápidamente el chico fornido de rasgos asiáticos los dos dioses le vieron intrigado - También poseo la maldición del argonauta - ellos cruzaron miradas, no les sorprendía eso, pues con tanto poder era normal que tenga esa maldición.

\- Así que tendrás una hija – mascullo Deméter viendo a Hades con odio ¿No le era suficiente con tener a Perséfone, que se iba por ahí con una amante?

\- Si ella es mi hija, pero ella murió – la última palabra la dijo con dolor y viendo a su hija, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

\- El libro explicara todo – dijo Jason antes de que empezaran a hacer preguntas innecesarias. Percy por otra parte estaba muy a gusto rascando la barbilla de la señorita O'Leary - Y está de aquí es la señorita O'Leary - señaló al gran perro del infierno mientras Percy la abrazaba y ella lo lamia.

\- ¿No debería estar en el campo de castigo? - dijo Hades viendo al perro era raro que este con un semidiós. Los demás dioses asintieron a sus palabras y más de uno veía con asco al "monstruo" que abrazaba el chico de Poseidón.

\- Eh, pues no - dijo Hazel de forma inocente viendo a su padre - Es la mascota de Percy - sonrió y los dioses quedaron más desconcertados. ¿Cómo podía ESO ser la mascota de un semidiós? Era un monstruo debía comerlo y el matarlo, no tenerlo de mascota como si de un perro normal se tratara.

\- Yo explico - dijo el azabache rascando la oreja de la señorita O'Leary - Ahhh ella fue un ¿cómo es la palabra? ¿Una herencia? - vio a los chicos estos asintieron - Si una herencia de Dédalo - eso le trajo recuerdos no muy buenos pero la señorita O'Leary lo lamió y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Amaba a su perra del infierno.

\- ¿conocieron a Dédalo? - se intrigo Atenea después de todo hace siglos que se la pasaba buscando a su hijo.

\- Eh, si algo así- dijo Thalía haciendo una mueca la experiencia no la vivió ella así que bueno no podía decir mucho de aquello.

\- Más bien Percy y Annabeth lo conocieron- siguió Hazel ellos no sabían mucho de la historia pues los chicos apenas hablaban de eso y lo que sabían era por las historias del campamento mestizo.

\- Yo me se la historia - dijo una vocecita desde el otro lado de la señorita O'Leary y Jason saltó a abrazar a la dueña de la voz.

\- Te extrañe - sonrió Jason y sintió muchas miradas a su espalda y una en especial que venía de la diosa del amor – Oh, lo siento - se soltó de la chica.

\- ¡Preséntate!- ordenó Zeus, tal vez cansado de que le ignoren.

\- Piper Mclean hija de Afrodita consejera de la cabaña 10 y poseedora del embrujahabla- sonrió la chica de cabello chocolate desigual que llevaba en una trenza con una pluma verde y ojos de caleidoscopio Afrodita dio unos saltitos en su asiento pues era su hija y Jason la abrazaba de la cintura escondiéndose atrás de ella.

\- Bueno está visto que tu hijo es más que especial - se burlaba Atenea - Hace amistad con los monstruos -

\- La señorita O'Leary no es un monstruo - respondió Percy frunciendo el ceño odiaba que le dijeran así- Ella es mi mascota -

\- Y tras eso la defiende - rodó los ojos la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- De tantos semidioses es mi hijo el que hace amistad con los monstruos - suspiro Poseidón, Hades palmeo su hombro.

\- Tranquilo eso demuestra que él es una excelente persona - sonreía Hestia mientras también acariciaba a la señorita O'Leary.

\- Bueno y creo que antes de continuar creo que alguien debe descansar - dijo Piper mirando a Percy quien asintió mansamente y se abrazó a la perra del infierno. Esta se acostó en el suelo junto a él.

\- Las destino debieron traerla para que él duerma - sonrió Hazel y lo arropo con la manta que antes estuviera sobre los hombros de Percy.

\- Usted también señor a descansar - ordenó la teniente a Jason.

\- Pero yo quiero oír lo que van a contar - se quejó él.

\- Estas cansado Jason no has dormido bien en tres días ve a dormir con Percy - dijo Frank sonando como orden.

\- Ya habló tu pretor y también yo que soy tu hermana mayor - dijo firmemente Thalía.

\- Odio cuando te portas como la hermana mayor- soltó a su novia está lo beso.

\- Y odio cuando te comportas como si tuvieras dos años - rezongo ella, él infantilmente le sacó la lengua y se recostó contra la señorita O'Leary, Percy ya estaba dormido.

\- Al menos debieron dejar que apareciéramos camas - dijo Deméter al ver como dormían contra el perro.

\- Así están bien - sonrió Piper mientras acomodaba el cabello de su novio.

\- ¿Por qué necesita mi hijo dormir con ese perro? - preguntó con cuidado Poseidón.

\- Por ciertos problemas que les contaremos después ahora creo que alguien está más interesada en otro tema - dijo Thalía viendo a su señora que parecía impaciente desde hace rato.

\- Si yo tengo bastantes preguntas - dijo ella.

\- Bueno pues a ver - Piper miro para todas partes - ¿Nos sentamos alrededor de la hoguera? - sonrió y todos asintieron.

\- Como en el Campamento- sonrió Frank y todos corrieron a sentarse.

\- ¿Has estado en el Campamento Griego? - Ares miro fijamente a su hijo estaba orgulloso de que fuera pretor.

\- Si, esa también es una larga historia- respondió el mientras abrazaba a Hazel. Hades arqueo una ceja por ese acercamiento.

\- Bueno comienzo a contar yo que se mejor la historia - sonrió Thalía.

\- Claro, estuviste ahí, ¿cómo no la vas a saber? - le codeo Piper ellas se llevaban bien, después de todo eran cuñadas.

\- Bueno pero empiecen de una vez - sonreía Hazel a ella le emocionaban esas historias hasta Artemisa se fue a sentar con ellos junto a Hestia.

\- A ver la historia comienza así - se aclaró la garganta - Mi primo ahí dormido - señaló a Percy - Yo y mi casi hermana Annabeth -

\- ¿Quién es Annabeth? - preguntó Afrodita los demás asintieron ellos también querían saber quién era ella.

\- Han repetido mucho ese nombre en el libro y entre ustedes - siguió Hades viendo a su hija que estaba muy cerca del hijo de Marte.

\- Es la novia de él- Piper señaló a Percy - Y yo soy la novia de él rubio bonito - sonrió.

\- Así que si son novios - mordió su labio la diosa del amor mientras Thalía le susurraba al oído algo a Piper.

\- Y no lo comparto con nadie gracias – dijo mirando a las diosas que chasquearon la lengua.

\- Bueno prosigo- se sentó recta Thalía - Fuimos a ayudar a Grover un sátiro-

\- Que está encargado de buscar semidioses y es el protector de Percy - dijo Frank.

\- Eso - siguió Thalía - él había encontrado dos semidioses con una poderosa Aura -

\- Grover también fue el que encontró a Thalía y a Percy - sonrió Hazel ella conocía esa historia.

\- Si y por eso es el sátiro más valiente que existe - sonrió la lugarteniente- Pero me desvían del tema chicos -

\- Perdón- sonrió Hazel.

\- Volvamos a la historia - los miro a todos - Fuimos ahí y nos topamos con una manticora que les aprisiono-

\- ¿De quién eran hijos esos semidioses? - preguntó Hades temiéndose la respuesta. Zeus le veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Por qué tan interesado? – indago el dios de los cielos.

\- Porque todos lo estamos – respondió Poseidón y le dio una mira de Cállate o enfrentaras la furia del mar. Hades le vio agradecido aunque sabía que en cuanto la chica respondiera podía desatarse el caos.

\- Eran suyos - respondió suavemente Thalía y el término que uso no le gustó al dios.

\- Así que vas a sacar a tus hijos de donde los escondiste ¿es que acaso quieres controlar la profecía? ¿Quieres acabar con el Olimpo? – siseo Zeus apretando su perno maestro.

\- Tu has sido el primero en tratar de hacerlo al querer matar a sus hijos, no entiendo de que te vienes a quejar solo porque él ha intentado ponerlos a salvo – replico Poseidón advirtiéndole con la mirada que no estaba para sus berrinches – Además ya te han dejado bien en claro que esa profecía ya se cumplió y que mi hijo fue el involucrado. Así que ciérrate la boca y deja que continúen – Zeus se calló pero claro que él no se quedaría en paz, si esos chicos estaban escondidos él debía descubrir en dónde. Hades por otra parte estaba más que angustiado, así que hizo la pregunta que tanto temía.

\- ¿Eran? - preguntó con tristeza se temía lo peor. Algunos dioses le miraron con pena.

\- Déjenme contar- volvió a pedir Thalía - Fuimos ahí y peleamos con la manticora para salvarlos -

\- ¿Murieron los dos? - veía fijamente a la chica. El solo quería saber si iba a perder el ultimo recuerdo de su amada María, la única mujer mortal que le había demostrado amor.

\- Ya llegaremos ahí- respondió ella y el dios suspiro su hermano Poseidón palmeo su hombro no era fácil para él ver a sus hijos morir y verlos en los campos Elíseos o asfódelos. Zeus solo miraba todo con fastidio.

\- Bueno pero continúa- pidió Artemisa ella asintió.

\- Cuando los estábamos rescatando la manticora cayó por un risco y con ella se llevó a Annabeth - esto lo dijo con tristeza recordando que culpó a su primo por todo.

\- Pero no la mató, Percy descubrió que la habían llevado como señuelo para atrapar algo más- siguió Piper.

\- Si eso es otra cosa, las cazadoras de ese tiempo estaban con usted señora detrás de la pista de un monstruo antiguo que debían si o si atrapar - continuó ella.

\- El taurófilo Bessie - recordó Hazel.

\- Un taurófilo- repitió Atenea tratando de ver hacia donde avanzaba la historia y no, no era bueno que en ella aparezca el taurófilo.

\- Si pero nos desviamos de la historia - dijo Frank.

\- Si, si bueno usted mando a las cazadoras al campamento - sonrió Thalía - en ese tiempo Zoë era la líder de ellas y no nos llevábamos bien -

\- Ni ella contigo ni tú con ella - dijo Piper recordando lo que contaba Annabeth- Y tampoco te llevabas con Percy-

\- Los dos sentíamos celos del otro lo admito - hizo una mueca la lugarteniente.

\- Pero otra vez se desvían del tema - dijo con cansancio Atenea que quería obtener la información de una vez.

\- Si, bueno ellas fueron al campamento y usted siguió al monstruo y también buscaba al general su líder- señaló a Artemisa ella comenzó a temer por donde iba esto.

\- Atlas - susurró la diosa.

\- Si eso - asintió Thalía - Y el uso a nuestra amiga como cebo para atraerla a usted -

\- No iba a dejar una doncella en peligro - murmuró la diosa temiendo el futuro de la semidiosa.

\- Bueno y en el Campamento se jugó un captura la bandera con las cazadoras - siguió Piper - El más terrorífico según cuentan -

\- Claro que lo fue, no todos los días ves a una momia caminar - se estremeció Thalía recordando eso.

\- ¿Por qué una momia? - inquirió Apolo.

\- Porque su oráculo en ese entonces era una momia - dijo Thalía, Hades se removió incómodo él fue quien maldijo a la muchacha.

\- Ósea ¿que no cambiaré de oráculo?- se puso triste el dios del sol.

\- Bueno al final lo logró, ahora es Rachel - sonrió Thalía.

\- La pelirroja más peligrosa que puede existir - río Piper - Es una ninja con su cepillo azul - los demás rieron.

\- ¿cambiaré de oráculo? - los semidioses asintieron y él sonrió- tendré nuevo oráculo- canturreo.

\- Bueno pero sigan con la historia - dijo Hefestos está historia sonaba interesante.

\- Bueno ella soltó una profecía en pleno bosque y luego la llevaron a la casa Grande- siguió Piper- Y cinco personas tenían que ir a esa misión -

\- Iríamos su lugarteniente de ese entonces Zoë, Phoebe y Bianca que también se unió por ese entonces a la cacería- dijo Thalía con tristeza y el dios entendió que su hija no volvió de esa misión.

\- Y Grover pero a la cazadora Phoebe le jugaron una broma - miro de reojo a su mamá está se alarmó ella porque intervendría- Y no pudo ir pero Percy se escapó porque se sentía culpable - miro de reojo ahora a Thalía que se sintió incomoda - de lo que le pasó a Annabeth -

\- Entonces se escapó del campamento y fue con ellas - siguió Hazel, Poseidón trago saliva estaba decidido su hijo era suicida - Pues tuvo la visión de que Annabeth estaba cargando el cielo - todos los dioses pusieron cara de horror.

\- Debió ser una guerrera muy fuerte - susurró Artemisa.

\- Lo es- sonrieron los semidioses eso tranquilizó a la diosa la chica vivió.

\- Me imagino que me capturaron - suspiro ella, su hermano se le acercó y la rodeó con su brazo por los hombros.

\- Todo salió bien hermana - le susurró al oído ella asintió.

\- Bueno si, usted se puso en lugar de Annabeth - Apolo se aferró más a su hermana eso no era bueno - Y nos pusimos en marcha para buscarla -

\- Mientras Percy se llevó su Pegaso y los siguió por el cielo hasta una ciudad - sonrió Piper.

\- Nosotras nos metimos a un museo para investigar pues las pistas nos llevaban hasta ahí- dijo Thalía.

\- Pero Percy se metió en el edificio de enfrente - siguió Piper ella conocía la parte pues Percy se la contó a Annabeth y ella a Piper- Y descubrió que estaba Atlas ahí y que iba a enviar a unos esqueletos sacados de unos dientes de dinosaurio -

\- Sibaris, dientes de dragón será más bien - corrigió Artemisa su hermano la abrazaba. Ares hizo una mueca ante la mención de dichos dientes - Eso permite controlar a zombies que buscarán sin remedio a la persona que capten el olor -

\- Si de esos, bueno pero mientras él hacia eso - siguió Piper y vio a Thalía.

\- Nosotros estábamos en el Museo y después llegó un regalo de parte de los malos - hizo una mueca - El león de nemea- todos aguantaron la respiración.

\- Sólo Hércules ha logrado vencerlo - se jactó el rey de los dioses.

\- Pues Percy le mató también- canturrearon todos los jóvenes y luego se rieron y el rey los vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Gracias a Percy lo vencimos- sonrió Thalía - Y después aceptamos que nos acompañará en la misión -

\- Después de alguna forma Percy supo el pasado de Zoë- siguió Piper.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? - frunció el ceño Apolo.

\- Pues no sé exactamente pero él tuvo sueños con el pasado de Zoë me parece - dijo Piper tratando de recordar lo que contó Annabeth.

\- Eso no suele pasar - susurraron algunos dioses viendo al muchacho de verdad que era algo especial.

\- Bueno eso le ayudó a llevarse bien con ella - siguió Thalía - Pero nos seguimos desviando, luego terminamos en San Francisco-

\- Cerca de nuestro campamento - dijo Frank.

\- Si pero en ese entonces no lo sabíamos- dijo Thalía - Ahí nos topamos con Nereo el viejo caballero del mar y Percy peleo con él-

\- Recuerda que antes de eso se metieron en la presa Hover donde pelearon con los zombies - recordó Piper.

\- Si y ahí conocieron a Rachel su futura oráculo- señaló al dios del sol Hazel le sonrió, el Dios también sonrió.

\- Ella veía a través de la niebla y Percy la atravesó con su espada - se río Frank junto con todos - Eso todavía no se lo perdona -

\- Pero el bronce celestial no le hace daño a los mortales - dijo Artemisa.

\- Pero les remueve las entrañas - río Hazel recordando lo molesta que se ponía Rachel al recordar ese incidente.

\- Bueno ya después peleo con Nereo y el respondió una pregunta - dijo Thalía.

\- A pesar de que Percy quería preguntar por Annabeth él tomó una mejor decisión - siguió Piper viendo a su novio y su amigo quien se removía y respiraba entre cortadamente- Esperen un momento- se fue hacia ellos le susurró unas palabras a Percy y volvió.

\- El preguntó cuál era el monstruo que perseguían y descubrió que era uno que él había salvado y lo estaba siguiendo - dijo Thalía.

\- El taurófilo lo seguía, él lo salvo por eso lo seguía- sonrió Artemisa el chico era bueno hasta algunos monstruos lo sabían.

\- Si y él tomó la piel del León de nemea que había ganado y la dio en ofenda a su padre - le sonrió Thalía a Poseidón que se veía bastante preocupado por el relato no solo por su hijo sino también por su sobrina - para que llevará al monstruo y a Grover de regreso a Long Island donde se lo entregaría a usted así no habría monstruo que matar -

\- Y siguieron su camino para buscarla a usted y a Annabeth bueno para Percy nada más que Annabeth- siguió Piper, Afrodita con eso comenzaba a entender porque le había hecho algo a la cazadora, seguro era para que el chico fuera a esa misión por su chica - aunque también estuvo el hecho que se toparon con un cerdo gigante que envió Pan -

\- Así que pan los ayudo - sonrió Hermes pero los semidioses le enviaron miradas tristes y el recordó que habían dicho que algo pasó con él- ¿Murió? - los chicos asintieron el suspiro Ares le palmeo el hombro.

\- Pero eso es otra historia - susurró Thalía- Sigamos, el cerdo nos llevó y llegamos a San Francisco y pasó lo del taurófilo luego avanzamos hasta la chatarrería del señor Hefestos-

\- Pero no debían llevarse nada de ahí- dijo Piper - lo malo es que Bianca quería darle un regalo a su hermano Nico- bajo la vista.

\- Ella quiso tomar una figurilla que a él le faltaba- bajo la vista Hazel a Nico le había costado hablar de Bianca y aún conservaba la estatuilla - irónicamente era de Hades - miró a su padre. El dios suspiro con tristeza.

\- Y se activó mi seguridad - suspiro Hefestos - Tranquilo tío que algo podremos hacer en el futuro por eso -

\- Gracias sobrino - suspiro el dios de los muertos.

\- Bueno después de eso conseguimos ayuda del padre de Annabeth y llegamos al monte de la desesperación- continuó Thalía - Ahí estaba Latón el dragón, él nos atacó, con ayuda de Zoë lo esquivamos pero ella salió lastimada -

\- Después se enfrentaron a Atlas que estaba con un mestizo el cual era controlado por cronos - dijo Piper porque a Thalía aún le dolía hablar de Luke.

\- Espera, espera ¿cronos? ¿Nuestro padre? - dijo Hera ese nombre puso un aire helado en el ambiente que los dormidos se estremecieron los chicos asintieron.

\- Porque pronuncian cosas que hacen helar el ambiente - refunfuño Jason frotándose los ojos, dos diosas lo veían de soslayo él también era tierno.

\- Lo siento era necesario para la historia amor - le sonrió Piper el bostezo y sonrió.

\- Oh ya sé que historia, esa me gusta - sonrió más y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Bueno el punto es que encontramos a la señora Artemisa sosteniendo el cielo - dijo Thalía - Y con ella un montón de monstruos y al titán -

\- Entonces entraron en batalla, Annabeth estaba inconsciente, el mestizo atacó a Thalía y el titán a Zoë que era su hija como ya saben - todos asintieron Piper prosiguió - Percy al ver que no podrían acabar con el titán solos aceptó cargar el cielo por usted -

\- ¿Él tomó el cielo por mí? - se quedó perpleja Artemisa y Apolo sonrió.

\- El cargo el cielo - Poseidón se quedó aún más preocupado por su joven hijo que seguía durmiendo.

\- Si, lo hizo por usted y usted peleo con atlas pero casi la lástima- Apolo abrazo más a su hermana los dioses le veían con preocupación- Pero Zoë se interpuso y recibió un golpe por usted -

\- Y luego usted lo empujó contra Percy, el entendió el mensaje y se movió justo a tiempo dejando el peso sobre Atlas - siguió Thalía - los monstruos nos atacaron pero llegó la ayuda en un avión de combate - sonrió la lugarteniente junto con los demás esa parte era divertida - El papá de mi amiga les disparó a todos con una metralleta llena de balas con bronce celestial -

\- Un hombre heroico - susurró Artemisa sonriendo.

\- Si y después Zoë no resistió y usted la envío con las estrellas ahora ella caza ahí- sonrió con tristeza Thalía.

\- Y antes de irse dijo que Percy no era como los demás héroes- dijo Piper viendo a su amigo y a su novio.

\- Él es un héroe único- concordó Artemisa.

\- Después fueron al Olimpo pues usted tenía una reunión misma a la que no quería que lleguen, haciendo así la guerra por adelantado - dijo Piper.

\- A mi Cronos ya me había tentado con el poder en medio del viaje y siendo hija de Zeus usted sabe que ese es mi defecto fatídico- Artemisa y el dios asintieron ese era el defecto de sus hijos generalmente - Esa fue una de las razones por la que me hice Cazadora pero la mayor de todas es que buscaba una familia a la que pertenecer, no quería seguir huyendo, ni estar aterrada de los monstruos y con las cazadoras lo conseguí -

\- Bueno ya en el Olimpo los dioses querían matar al pobre taurófilo - se mordió el labio Piper a ella le gustaban los animales por muy arcaicos que estos fueran - Percy impidió que lo mataran y ahora está en un acuario del Olimpo- Poseidón sonrió su hijo amaba a las criaturas marinas.

\- Pero eso es peligroso- dijo Atenea.

\- Los dioses lo sabían pero ya que salvo a mi señora Artemisa se lo concedieron y con Thalía como cazadora él se convirtió en el niño de la profecía- suspiro Piper.

\- Bueno ahí acaba la historia - finalizó Thalía.

\- Y nos encanta ver cuando la representan en el Campamento- sonrió Hazel esas pocas noches que estaban ahí le gustaba el calor de hogar.

\- Lo raro es que ahora la mayor parte se cuentan historias de Percy - razonó Frank.

\- Antes se contaban de Hércules pero ¡bah! - hizo cara de asco Piper - No se lo merecía- entrecerró los ojos recordando al dios de las fronteras y lo molesto que fue.

\- Si y con esa historia supimos porque Percy quería destruirlo - hizo una mueca Frank.

\- No creo que el hijo de este sea más grande que el mío- Espeto Zeus, Poseidón rodó los ojos.

\- Oigan y si hacemos una lista de los monstruos que ha matado ¿Percy? - sonrió Thalía.

\- Hagámosla después de dos capítulos- sonrió Apolo él quería saber más del muchacho - Ahora volvamos a leer - se levantaron y fueron a sus lugares.

Todos estaban en sus lugares Afrodita hizo aparecer más sillones para los jóvenes recién llegados, Hazel estaba sentada junto a Frank, Piper a lado de este y Thalía a su lado, mientras los otros dos aún dormían para gracia de los chicos pues sabían que no habían dormido bien.

\- Muy bien **_Percy III _**\- leyó Apolo- Ah pero antes - tocó la frente de los recién llegados para que sepan los otros dos capítulos.

\- Oh vaya - dijo Frank y suspiro - En ese entonces sí que éramos inseguros-

\- Si esto va a ser largo - Lo apoyo Hazel abrazándolo.

\- Sabremos todo sus secretos - sonrió macabramente la lugarteniente de Artemisa y ellos contuvieron un escalofrío.

\- Veremos que más apuntamos a la lista de Percy y a las historias de la fogata - sonrió Piper.

\- Muy bien- comenzó a leer Apolo.

**_A Percy no le daban miedo los fantasmas, lo cual era una suerte. En el campamento, la mitad de la gente estaba muerta._**

\- ¡Oh! los lares - sonrió Hazel.

\- A mí no me gustan - se abrazó a si misma Piper- son muy molestos -

\- Se entrometen en todo- la apoyo Thalía que sólo había ido a la ciudad de nueva Roma un día a ver a su hermano y esas cosas la atravesaban sin más, ni ella ni las demás cazadoras estuvieron felices ahí.

\- Si se les sabe tratar no son tan molestos - movió la cabeza Frank y recordó la conversación con ese Lar, seguro que esa aparecía ahí, volteó a ver los dormidos preguntándose qué diría Percy de esa conversación aunque no era el único todos debes en cuando veían a los dormidos.

**_Relucientes guerreros morados permanecían fuera del arsenal, puliendo espadas eternas. Otros pasaban el rato delante de los barracones. Un chico espectral perseguía a un perro espectral por la calle. Y en los establos, un chico rojo corpulento y brillante con cabeza de lobo vigilaba a una manada de... ¿Eran unicornios?_**

\- Seguro si eran unicornios - sonrió más Hazel- me encantan los caballos -.

\- Pues entonces ya nos llevamos bien - sonrió Poseidón.

\- Oh si y me llevo bien con Percy el a veces traduce para mí lo que dice mi caballo - sonrió más la chica, Hades también sonreía por su hija él sabía que ella amaba los caballos y colorear esperaba que ya no lo odiara.

\- Los unicornios son bellísimos- dijo Piper recordando cuando los vio por primera vez hace una semana que estuvo en Nueva Roma ahora sin guerra, pues en el campamento solo hay pegasos. Bueno que esos también eran muy hermosos en especial Blackjack.

**_Ninguno de los campistas prestaba demasiada atención a los fantasmas,_**

\- Ya estamos acostumbrados a ellos para nosotros es normal verlos por la ciudad - sonrió Frank aunque cuando recién llego le costó acostumbrarse a los fantasmas y demás cosas, vaya sustos se había pegado con ellos.

\- Yo no quisiera acostumbrarme - frunció el ceño Piper- A mí no me gustan y punto - se estremeció.

\- Pero tú eres griega no tienes por qué vivir ahí- sonrió Afrodita a su hija con un brillo especial en los ojos esperando su contestación.

\- Pero mi novio es de ahí- sonrió ella - Así que probablemente tenga que pasar tiempo ahí- suspiro.

\- Aww lo que una hace por amor - arrullo Afrodita mordiendo su labio inferior, sus sospechas eran ciertas, su hija quería mucho al hijo de Júpiter aunque aún había algo ahí que la intrigaba, como la forma en que se conocieron después de todo uno era romano y ella griega.

**_pero cuando pasaba el séquito de Percy, encabezado por Reyna y flanqueado por Frank y Hazel, todos los espíritus dejaban lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaban mirando a Percy. Unos cuantos parecían furiosos. El niño fantasma chilló algo parecido a «¡Greggus!» y se volvió invisible._**

\- Ah con razón se confundió no entendió al fantasma - dijo Hazel recordando lo de después.

\- Si porque se conducía muy bien por la ciudad - asintió Frank

\- El entiende sin problemas el latín- murmuró Apolo viendo al chico que dormía antes de continuar.

**_Percy deseó poder volverse invisible también. Después de pasar semanas solo, toda aquella atención le hacía sentirse incómodo._**

\- Él siempre se siente así en grandes multitudes - dijo Thalía que era la que mejor lo conocía, recordando las veces que lo vio frente a mucha gente como cuando rescataron a Nico y a Bianca de la Manticora y luego la batalla en Manhattan, suspiró no todos eran buenos recuerdos.

\- En especial si lo están mirando - añadió Piper que sabía más o menos como se sentía eso cada que cambiaba de escuela y lo tenía peor con eso de sentir hasta el último detalle de las miradas con eso de ser hija de Afrodita.

**_Permaneció entre Hazel y Frank y trató de no llamar la atención._**

\- Aunque no quiera siempre llamará la atención- río Thalía y muchos dioses asintieron pues así se estaba comportando hasta ahora pues parecía querer desaparecer de la vista de todos pero aun así ellos querían verlo aún más, bueno algunos de ellos.

Poseidón veía a su hijo dormido aún se preguntaba si era buen padre en el futuro al ver en qué estado se encontraba este, no dudaba que tuviera buenos amigos pero por momentos no lucia feliz, quería saber porque otras cosas habría tenido que pasar.

**_-¿Estoy teniendo visiones? -preguntó-. ¿O esos de ahí son...?_****_-¿Fantasmas? -Hazel se volvió. Tenía unos ojos llamativos, como el oro de catorce quilates-. Son lares. Dioses domésticos._**

\- ¿Dioses domésticos? - preguntó Piper que apenas y los había vistos y no le pregunto mucho a Jason sobre ellos simplemente no le agradaron los fantasmas.

\- Si algo así, más adelante debe explicarse porque le respondí a Percy - contestó Frank mirando a la chica Cherokee y esta asintió.

-**_Dioses domésticos -repitió Percy-. ¿Son... más pequeños que los dioses auténticos?_**

**_-Son espíritus ancestrales -explicó Frank._**

\- Ves ahí está la explicación- dijo él, ella solo suspiró seguía sin entender bien eso de dioses domésticos.

\- Son dioses que se encargan de velar por el bienestar de la legión es decir su hogar o familia - explicó Afrodita a su al ver su cara de desconcierto la chica asintió así le quedó más claro el asunto.

**_Se había quitado el yelmo y había dejado al descubierto una cara infantil que no concordaba con su corte de pelo militar ni su cuerpo grande y corpulento. Parecía un niño que había tomado esteroides y se había alistado en los marines._**

Todos los dioses se quedaron viendo a Frank obviamente la descripción no coincidía con lo que veían ahora.

\- En ese entonces me veía así- se sonrojo el chico ante la mirada de todos los dioses ahora sabía cómo se sentía Percy con eso de no querer llamar la atención y aun así hacerlo - Luego fui cambiando con el paso de la guerra - suspiro la verdad es que todos habían ido cambiando por la estúpida guerra, Hazel apretó su mano suavemente sabiendo que este no era un tema fácil para ninguno de ellos.

-**_Los lares son una especie de mascotas -continuó-. En general son inofensivos, pero nunca los había visto tan agitados._**

\- Claro nunca habían tenido un griego ahí- asintió Ares - Era un enemigo en sus tierras -

\- Eso basta para alterar a cualquiera - añadió Hefestos.

-**_Me están mirando fijamente -dijo Percy-. Ese niño fantasma me ha llamado Greggus. No me llamo Greg._**

Todos rieron un poco por la tontería dicha por Percy en el libro la bulla hizo despertar a Jason.

\- ¿Qué paso? - se froto los ojos y por supuesto dos diosas lo vigilaban.

\- Nada hermano estamos leyendo otro capítulo- respondió Thalía, mientras veía furtivamente a las dos diosas y estas esquivaban la mirada no solo de ella sino de dos dioses más, una de Apolo y otra de Poseidón, el primero porque sentía que si el hijo de Poseidón le tenía estima él también debía protegerlo y el segundo porque era su sobrino y ya había decidido que estaría bajo su protección.

\- Yo quiero oír- se levantó se desperezo y se fue a sentar con Piper quien lo abrazó posesivamente viendo de soslayo a su madre con desaprobación y esta solo desvió la mirada.

\- Bueno déjenme continuar - sonrió el dios del Apolo, viendo que ya estaban más controladas las diosas y el chico ya estaba con su novia, los chicos vieron a Percy que aún dormía lo cual agradecían pues no solía dormir mucho desde lo de la diosa cara de tierra.

**_-Graecus -le corrigió Hazel-. Cuando lleves un tiempo aquí, empezarás a entender el latín. Los semidioses lo entienden de forma natural. Graecus significa «griego»._****_-¿Es eso malo? -preguntó Percy._**

\- Para ellos si - mascullo Atenea con amargura en su voz como odiaba a los romanos.

\- Pero ahora ya no - sonrió Jason le alegraba llevarse bien con los del campamento mestizo en especial porque ahí estaba su novia, su mejor amigo y su Bro, Atenea se lo quedó mirando fijamente, odiaba de verdad a los romanos, nunca iba a perdonar lo que le hicieron.

**_Frank carraspeó._**

**_-Puede que no. Tienes el tipo de tez griega, el pelo moreno y todo lo demás. A lo mejor piensan que realmente eres griego. ¿Es de allí tu familia?_**

\- Ufff - bufo Thalía - Más de la familia que quisieras contar - Todos rieron.

\- Es cierto él tiene mucha familia griega - río Frank recordando que hasta el caballo de Hazel era su familia más específicamente un medio hermano.

\- Y romana también que yo soy su prima - sonrió la morena su padre le sonreía se veía que estaba feliz con su segunda oportunidad y parecía llevarse bien con los de los campamentos.

\- Romana también es verdad porque también es mi primo y mi Bro - concedió Jason su familia había crecido mucho en ese viaje y ahora tenía mucha gente a la que quería y que lo quería no sólo por ser hijo del Dios de los cielos sino por ser Jason Grace nada más, eso le gustaba, su mirada viajo un instante hacia al pelinegro y sonrió la verdad es que eran más que primos eran hermanos, sonrió más ante esto.

A Zeus por otra parte seguía sin gustarle la amistad entre estos, bueno que ahora estaban lejos del chico, Tal vez podría intentar algo pero aún quedaba la perra del infierno contra la que se recargada el chico, tendría que esperar otra oportunidad.

**_-No lo sé. Como he dicho, he perdido la memoria._**

**_-O a lo mejor..._****_Frank titubeó._****_-¿Qué? -preguntó Percy._**

\- ¿Ya sospechabas que era griego? - preguntó Hazel viendo a su novio.

\- Pues muy romano él no era - se encogió de hombros Frank.

\- Si su forma de comportarse es especial - reconoció Jason que él sabía de buen comportamiento romano.

\- Hasta para comportamiento griego su forma es especial - hizo una mueca Thalía, a Apolo ese comentario le parecía que ya lo había oído antes por alguna razón pero decidió dejarlo y seguir leyendo.

**_-Probablemente nada -contestó Frank-. Los romanos y los griegos son antiguos rivales. A veces los romanos usan la palabra graecus como insulto para referirse a alguien que es un forastero: un enemigo. Yo no me preocuparía._****_Parecía muy preocupado._**

\- Trate de que no se note - río Frank.

\- Yo no lo note - dijo Hazel.

\- Percy siempre nota esas cosas - sonrió Thalía él con sólo unas pocas observaciones la había leído y descubierto sus miedos.

\- Es muy bueno leyendo a la gente - concedió Piper y Jason se quedó pensando en sus palabras, no mucha gente podía hacer eso.

**_Se detuvieron en el centro del campamento, donde se unían dos anchos caminos empedrados formando una T._**

**_Un letrero denominaba el camino VIA PRAETORIA. El otro camino, que atajaba por el centro del campamento, se denominaba VIA PRINCIPALIS. Debajo de los indicadores había letreros pintados a mano, como BERKELEY 8 KILÓMETROS; NUEVA ROMA 1,5 KILÓMETROS; VIEJA ROMA 11.700 KILÓMETROS; HADES 3.700 KILÓMETROS (señalando hacia abajo); RENO 334 KILÓMETROS, y MUERTE SEGURA: ¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!_**

\- Que bellas simbologías- ironizó Deméter.

\- Claro y en especial la de Muerte segura - siguió con sarcasmo Hermes.

\- Es mejor que te avisen para no morirte ahí ¿no? - dijo Apolo sin mucho entusiasmo haciendo una mueca y aún pensaba porque este chico le sonaba de algo incluso ahí dormido, además algo dentro de él decía que debía protegerlo y a todo lo que él proteja.

**_Para tratarse de una muerte segura, el lugar parecía muy limpio y ordenado._**

\- Es que los romanos son así muy disciplinados y ordenados a diferencia de los griegos que les gusta un poco más el desorden - dijo Hefestos.

\- Por eso me gustan más los romanos además que me aman - sonreía con arrogancia el dios de la guerra y Frank suspiró, que padre que le había tocado, aún se preguntaba qué le vio su madre a él.

_Los edificios estaban recién encalados, dispuestos en pulcras cuadrículas, como si el campamento hubiera sido diseñado por un quisquilloso profesor de matemáticas._

\- Es que si fue diseñado por uno - asintió Jason, como le gustaba Nueva Roma pues después de todo el creció ahí, su mente comenzó a divagar, después de todo esa época fue tranquila.

\- Y construido por los mejores arquitectos - sonrió Hazel, el orgullo romano lo tenía a flor de piel igual que Jason y Frank, para desagrado de la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- Mentira porque Annie no lo construyó- se cruzó de brazos la lugarteniente de Artemisa, haciendo una mueca como niña pequeña y Artemisa la vigilaba de verdad que ella también era especial.

\- Ah bueno por el mejor arquitecto Romano entonces- sonrió Frank porque había que darle crédito a Annabeth tenías que ser una de las mejores para reconstruir el mismísimo Olimpo.

A Atenea no le estaba gustando el asunto de los arquitectos romanos y esas cosas, ella tenía mucho para decirles con respecto a ellos y que solo eran unos ladrones que habían secuestrado y matado a los arquitectos griegos. Pues eso era lo único que sabían hacer los romanos, pero se quedó callada por la mirada que le estaban enviando Poseidón y Zeus. Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos de escuchar sus quejas.

**_Los barracones tenían porches sombreados, donde los campistas holgazaneaban en hamacas, jugaban a las cartas o bebían refrescos. Cada dormitorio tenía delante una colección de banderas distinta que exhibían números romanos y animales diversos: águila, oso, lobo, caballo y algo parecido a un hámster._**

\- Si parece un Hámster pero es un erizo - sonrió Jason orgulloso de su ciudad y sus cohortes mientras Atenea se molestaba más con cada descripción y parecía querer carbonizar a los tres romanos ahí presentes.

**_A lo largo de la Via Praetoria, hileras de tiendas anunciaban comida, armaduras, armas, café, equipamiento para gladiadores y togas de alquiler. Un concesionario de carros tenía un gran anuncio delante: CAESAR XLS CON FRENOS ANTIBLOQUEO. ¡NO SE EXIGE DEPÓSITO EN DENARIOS!_**

\- ¿Los letreros están escritos en inglés? - preguntó con interés el dios del sol.

\- No - respondieron los romanos eso hizo al dios pensar más en el asunto este chico de veras no era normal.

**_En una esquina del cruce de caminos se encontraba el edificio más imponente: una construcción de mármol blanco con dos pisos y un pórtico con columnas que parecía un banco anticuado. Unos centinelas romanos se hallaban apostados delante. Sobre la puerta colgaba una gran bandera morada con las letras doradas SPQR bordadas dentro de una corona de laurel._**

\- Senatus Populos Que Romanos - dijo Jason sonriendo.

\- El Senado y el pueblo de Roma - tradujo Frank también sonriendo mientras Atenea rechinaba los dientes y Afrodita trataba de calmarla.

**_-¿Vuestro cuartel general? -preguntó Percy._**

**_Reyna se situó de cara a él, sin abandonar su mirada fría y hostil._****_-Se llama el principia._**

\- Supo deducir bien - sonrió Hazel.

\- Él es bueno haciendo eso - sonrió con orgullo Thalía para después ver a Percy quien otra vez respiraba con dificultad Piper se volvió a levantar y le susurró unas palabras y regresó.

\- No creo que funcione mucho más- suspiro a lado de Jason el hizo una mueca quería que el durmiera lo más posible porque tenía menos ataques estando más descansado.

**_Escudriñó a la multitud de campistas curiosos que los habían seguido desde el río._**

\- No todos los días llegaba alguien con una diosa en hombros - se encogió de hombros Frank - Era normal que estén de curiosos -

\- Era bastante extraña la forma en que llego y sumado el hecho de que los lares le decían graecus, resultaba aún más extraño - siguió Hazel.

**_-Volved todos a vuestros quehaceres. Os pondré al día cuando pase revista por la noche. Recordad que después de cenar tenemos juegos de guerra._**

\- Si, los juegos de guerra son geniales - sonrió Jason - Aunque también me gustan los captura la bandera -

\- Con Percy ahí esos juegos debieron ser interesantes - sonrió Thalía.

\- Y lo fueron - se rieron Hazel y Frank recordando esos juegos, como se divirtieron en esa ocasión, fue la primera de muchas batallas que lucharon los tres juntos, se perdieron un instante en sus recuerdos.

\- Ya quiero leer esos juegos - sonrió Ares se veía que había acción en ese juego.

**_Al pensar en la cena, a Percy le rugieron las tripas. Y al oler el aroma a barbacoa que llegaba del comedor, se le hizo la boca agua. La panadería situada al final de la calle también olía de maravilla, pero dudaba que Reyna le diera permiso para acercarse._**

\- Debió darle permiso estabas muriendo de hambre - hizo una mueca Jason viendo a su amigo que aún dormía.

\- Sabes que Reyna primero tenía que probar que no fuera peligroso - susurró Frank a Jason no quería que la reina de los dioses se enfadara con él porque podía destruirlo si quería.

\- Ya lo sé- entrecerró los ojos eso era algo que no aprobaba de los romanos no solían ayudar a las personas que llegaban, se preguntó si antes él habría actuado igual, probablemente si pues los romanos estaban hechos para desconfiar y por supuesto primero habría visto por la seguridad de los suyos antes que el bienestar ajeno, suspiro no quería perderse no de nuevo.

**_La multitud se dispersó a regañadientes. Algunos murmuraban comentarios sobre las posibilidades de Percy._****_-Está muerto -dijo uno._****_-Deberían estarlo los dos que lo encontraron -dijo otro._**

\- Eso es de muy mala educación- frunció el ceño Hestia.

\- Si eso fue muy malo - concedió Jason con Frank los dos se miraron como haciendo un acuerdo tenían que hablar con los romanos eso no podía seguir, aunque bueno los chismes eran normales en cualquier lugar.

**_-Sí -murmuró otro más-. Que se una a la Quinta Cohorte. Griegos y frikis._**

\- La quinta es la mejor Cohorte - afirmaron Jason, Frank y Hazel sonriendo pero lo dijeron en voz muy alta.

\- Si, la quinta es la mejor - dijo Percy despertando los demás lo vieron con preocupación no durmió demasiado, los tres que hablaron se sintieron un poco culpables por esto, el chico se levantó de al lado de la señorita O'Leary con la cobija en ese instante la perra desapareció y el vio con tristeza donde había estado.

\- No te preocupes héroe seguramente las destino la llevaron a un buen lugar - sonrió Hestia.

\- Eso espero - susurro él, después Jason lo tomo por los hombros y lo llevo al sofá con los demás, sentándolo a su lado.

\- Ven siéntate - todos le veían con preocupación apenas y durmió eso no era bueno.

Apolo seguía viéndolo, le preocupaba la salud del chico igual que a su padre que suspiró al verlo despierto, si para los demás jóvenes era importante que duerma debía ser por algo.

**_Varios chicos se rieron al oír el comentario, pero Reyna los miró frunciendo el entrecejo, y se largaron._****_-Hazel -dijo Reyna-. Ven con nosotros. Quiero tu versión de lo que ha pasado en la puerta._**

\- Me sorprendió que quisiera mi versión- sonrió Hazel.

\- A mí no - dijo Percy - Yo sentía que eras tú la que estaba al mando en la puerta me imagino que Reyna igual - Hazel lo quedo viendo y sonrió el siempre veía muy bien a las personas.

**_-¿Yo también? -dijo Frank-. Percy me ha salvado la vida. Tenemos que dejarlo..._****_Reyna lanzó a Frank una mirada tan severa que el muchacho se echó atrás._**

\- Debiste ser más valiente muchacho- dijo Ares.

\- Llevaba poco tiempo de estar ahí no me sentía seguro - se defendió él- Y a Reyna es mejor hacerle caso - Todos asintieron.

\- Ya quisiera conocerla - sonrió Artemisa los semidioses le veían con algo de miedo no querían que Reyna fuera cazadora la seguían queriendo como Pretora.

**_-Te recuerdo, Frank Zhang, que estás en período de probatio -dijo-. Ya has causado suficientes problemas esta semana._**

\- ¿Qué habías hecho? - preguntó Jason viendo a Frank.

\- Intoxique al elefante - hizo un mohín el chino canadiense recordando esa época, la verdad se había sentido muy mal en esa época, alejado de todo lo que una vez conoció, no fue fácil adaptarse a esa nueva vida y más con una guerra encima.

\- Pero fue sin querer - tercio Hazel, acariciando suavemente la mano de su novio, haciendo que vuelva de sus pensamientos, Jason asintió.

**_A Frank se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Empezó a juguetear con una pequeña chapa que llevaba sujeta al cuello con un cordón. Percy no le había prestado mucha atención, pero parecía una placa de identificación hecha de plomo._**

\- Lo es - dijeron los romanos y Percy saco su collar ahí aún colgaba la placa.

\- Recuerden que ahí apenas recordaba una que otra cosa - dijo Percy y una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos, los internados militares en los que estuvo, aquella misión rescatando a los Di Ángelo y en como acabó todo, Jason lo abrazo y regresó sacudiendo la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso si quería seguir bien.

**_-Ve al arsenal -le dijo Reyna-. Revisa el inventario. Te llamaré si te necesito._**

**_-Pero... -Frank se contuvo-. Sí, Reyna._****_Se marchó a toda prisa._**

\- Eso tienes que obedecer a tus superiores - Ares parpadeo a Marte por un instante - Un buen romano sigue órdenes sin replicar - Los romanos asintieron y el volvió a ser el mismo Ares sobándose la frente, ah como le molestaba aquel asunto grecorromano.

**_Reyna señaló el cuartel general a Hazel y Percy._****_-Bueno, Percy Jackson, vamos a ver si podemos refrescarte la memoria._**

\- Que va a refrescar la pobre si aquí no hay nada- señaló Thalía la cabeza de Percy, él la vio mal y ella sonrió, adoraba molestarlo, cuando lo vio después de la guerra en realidad tenía muchas cosas para decirle por haber desaparecido pero no pudo porque se enteró que estuvo en aquel lugar, además que lo vio tan deprimido, se alegraba de que ahora este mejor.

**_El principia era todavía más imponente por dentro._**

**_En el techo relucía un mosaico de Rómulo y Remo bajo la loba que les hizo de madre adoptiva (Lupa le había contado la historia a Percy un millón de veces)._**

\- A todos nos los cuenta - sonrió Jason - como buen romano debes saber tu historia - Poseidón y Apolo fruncieron el ceño a las palabras de Jason, sí, los romanos debían saber su historia porque eran romanos, ahora que un griego tenga que saberlas eso no era normal y todo era culpa de Hera, por muy necesario que haya sido el intercambio, eso no estaba bien.

\- Ya lo sé- asintió Percy pensando en el tiempo que estuvo con Lupa, su vista se perdió, recordaba el día que despertó ahí rodeado de lobos, cuanto miedo no sintió al principio, no fue fácil ese nuevo comienzo y con tantos espacios en blanco.

**_El suelo era de mármol pulido. Las paredes estaban revestidas de terciopelo, de tal forma que Percy tenía la sensación de estar dentro de la tienda de campaña más cara del mundo. En la pared del fondo había expuestos estandartes y postes de madera llenos de medallas de bronce: símbolos militares, supuso Percy. En el centro había un expositor vacío, como si el estandarte principal hubiera sido retirado para ser limpiado o algo parecido._**

\- Ahhh así fue como lo dedujiste - sonrió Hazel el chico se sacudió saliendo de sus pensamientos y asintió.

\- Es que a este le gusta ver todo - dijo Thalía y Percy se la quedó mirando pero no dijo nada en eso tenía razón.

**_En el rincón del fondo había una escalera que bajaba. El acceso estaba cortado por una hilera de barrotes como la puerta de una celda. Percy se preguntó qué habría allí abajo: ¿monstruos? ¿Un tesoro? ¿Semidioses amnésicos que no eran santo de la devoción de Reyna?_**

\- Vamos que Reyna es severa pero no exageres - reía Jason.

\- Tu no destruiste su hogar no puedes hablar - se defendió el azabache suspirando se sentía culpable por haber hecho eso, pero era eso o convertirse en cobaya y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda Jason trato de calmarlo, acariciando suavemente su espalda y ganándose una mirada divertida de Afrodita oh como le encantaba la interacción entre ambos, como se apoyaban el uno al otro, eso la tenía fascinada, se veían tan monos.

**_En el centro de la estancia, una larga mesa de madera se hallaba repleta de pergaminos, libretas, tabletas de datos, dagas y un gran cuenco lleno de gominolas que parecía bastante fuera de lugar._**

\- Le gusta comer gominolas mientras hace las tácticas de batalla - dijo Jason que era el que más conocía a Reyna esto no le gustó a Piper.

\- Claro el azúcar le ayuda a estar despierta - sonrió Hazel y Frank beso su mejilla los padres de ambos se los quedaron viendo esa relación era extraña.

**_Dos estatuas de galgos de tamaño natural -una de plata y la otra de oro- flanqueaban la mesa._**

\- Son sus perros - aclaró Jason como si hubiera necesidad de hacerlo.

**_Reyna se situó detrás de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas de respaldo alto. Percy estaba deseando sentarse en la otra,_**

\- ¿Por qué lo deseabas? - inquirió Thalía.

\- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros el azabache.

\- Bueno tal vez sabías que ese iba a ser tu lugar - dijo Frank.

\- Pero que el pretor ¿no eres tú? - vio fijamente Ares a su hijo romano.

\- Sucedieron muchas cosas antes de que lo fuera, así que por un tiempo fue Percy - dijo Él con sencillez el azabache se sonrojo.

\- Yo no quería ser Pretor - mascullo por lo bajo él lo menos que quería es llamar la atención o tener poder.

\- Pero fuiste quien nos salvó lo merecías - le sonrió Hazel y el suspiro.

**_pero Hazel permaneció de pie. A Percy le dio la impresión de que debía hacer otro tanto._****_-Bueno... -dijo._****_Las estatuas de perro enseñaron los dientes y gruñeron._**

\- ¿Están vivos? - preguntó Hefestos con interés.

\- Son como los autómatas que usted hace - sonrió Percy recordando a Dédalo luego sus recuerdos lo envolvieron más, se pudo ver a él en la guerra de Manhattan activando al Hermes de hierro pero Jason lo abrazo.

\- Estas aquí eso ya pasó- le susurró al oído él sabía que estaba teniendo otro de esos flashes que les había dicho Will y trataba de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

**_Percy se quedó paralizado. En general le gustaban los perros, pero aquellos lo miraban furiosamente con unos ojos de rubíes. Sus colmillos parecían afilados como navajas._**

\- Es que están afiladas - sonrió Frank alguna vez le temió a los perros pero ahora estaban bien y vio a Percy que estaba siendo tranquilizado por Jason, el azabache los tenía muy preocupados y Poseidón podía notarlo.

-**_Tranquilos, chicos -dijo Reyna a los galgos._**

**_Los animales dejaron de gruñir, pero siguieron mirando a Percy como si se lo estuvieran imaginando de comida._**

\- Esos perros te tienen un amor especial chico - reía Hermes eso bastó para traer a Percy de vuelta su risa fue estruendosa y eso lo espabilo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - susurró Piper a Percy que estaba sentada a su lado el asintió.

**_-No te atacarán a menos que intentes robar algo -explicó Reyna-, o a menos que yo se lo diga. Son Argentum y Aurum._****_-Plata y Oro -dijo Percy._****_El significado de las palabras latinas le vino a la cabeza tal como Hazel le había dicho._**

\- a ver, eso sería normal si él fuera romano - dijo Apolo.

\- Pero él es griego - señaló Poseidón.

\- No es normal - dijo Hades todos miraron al muchacho con interés.

\- No sé, yo tomé clases de Latín tal vez es por eso - se encogió de hombros.

\- Si pero no creo que Quirón te haya enseñado a decir groserías- reía Jason recordando lo que había dicho y Percy también río esa frase le causaba gracia.

\- Pues no sé, se me da fácil como el griego - se volvió a encoger de hombros eso sólo dejo más intrigado a los dioses no era normal que se le den fácil los dos idiomas. Zeus analizaba todo, el chico era muy poderoso, extraño y por supuesto representaba un peligro para el Olimpo.

**_Estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué perro correspondía cada nombre, pero se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida._**

\- Eso sí que hubiera sido demasiado para ti sesos de alga - reía Thalía.

\- Lo sé, por eso no la hice- hizo un mohín y luego recordó la que si hizo y se escondió detrás de Jason completamente rojo ciertas diosas se mordian el labio pues el rubio se sonrojo por la acción de su amigo.

**_Reyna dejó la daga en la mesa. Percy tenía la vaga sensación de que la había visto antes. Su cabello era negro y brillante como una roca volcánica, y lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que le caía por la espalda. Tenía el porte de una espadachina: relajado pero alerta, como si estuviera lista para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Las arrugas de sus ojos le hacían parecer más mayor de lo que probablemente era._**

\- Wow te fijaste mucho en ella - sonrió con malicia Piper y vio a Thalía.

\- Sería una pena que Annie se enterara de esto - siguió Thalía y Percy se enderezo asustado.

\- No por favor - susurró con miedo- No le digas a Annabeth- las dos sonrieron.

\- Si ustedes le dicen a Annie yo le diré lo otro que se - Las vio Jason con una sonrisa en los labios ellas tragaron saliva y no dijeron nada más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - frunció el entrecejo Percy viendo a Jason el sólo sonrió pero no dijo nada..

**_-Tú y yo hemos coincidido antes -se aventuró-. Pero no recuerdo cuándo. Por favor, si puedes decirme algo..._**

-No te va a decir - canturreo Jason que era el que más conocía a Reyna a Piper se supone que el asunto de ella ya no le molestaba pero tampoco estaba muy contenta escuchando lo bien que la conocía.

\- Ya lo sé primero saca información y después te dice - dijo Percy con la mirada perdida los dioses estaban cada vez más preocupados por su estado mientras el rubio acariciaba su brazo para traerle de vuelta a la realidad.

**_-Lo primero es lo primero -dijo Reyna-. Quiero oír tu historia. ¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Y no mientas. A mis perros no les gustan los mentirosos._**

-ves primero información y luego tal vez te cuente - sonrió Jason recordando a Reyna, Piper solo suspiro.

\- a mí me parece que debió dejarlo descansar antes de hacerle preguntas - comento Hera dejando a todos sorprendidos -¿qué? se supone que es mi héroe lo envié para ayudar no para que responda sus preguntas -

-en parte tienes razón el muchacho debió descansar primero - concedió Deméter viendo a los chicos.

-deben entender que los griegos no son bien vistos y peor si es mi hijo - suspiro el dios del mar -primero verán cuanto sabe y que tan peligroso es antes de dejarlo en paz - los romanos se vieron unos a otros el dios tenía razón Percy solo jugaba con su túnica sin prestar atención, Thalía y Piper hicieron un mohín eso no era justo.

**_Argentum y Aurum gruñeron para recalcar ese detalle._**

-detectan las mentiras - sonrió Hefestos esos perros le interesaban.

-prefiero un polígrafo - hizo un puchero Percy y Jason se mató de risa igual que Piper.

-¿qué paso ahí?- pregunto Hermes con interés.

\- Más adelante se verá - respondió el hijo de Poseidón.

**_Percy explicó que se había despertado en una mansión en ruinas en el bosque de Sonoma. Describió el tiempo que había pasado con Lupa y su manada, estudiando su lenguaje de gestos y expresiones, aprendiendo a sobrevivir y a luchar._**

-y ahí mejoraste tu mirada asesina - se estremeció Thalía ahora la veían cuando tenía ataques en el campamento.

\- eso no debió mejorarlo Lupa- se estremeció Piper que la vio en el Argo II, Percy suspiro sabía que estaba mal ver a la gente así pero no podía evitarlo lo hacía cuando estaba molesto se recargo más en Jason quien simplemente lo dejo acomodarse.

**_Lupa le había hablado de semidioses, monstruos y dioses. Le había explicado que ella era uno de los espíritus guardianes de la Antigua Roma. Los semidioses como Percy eran los responsables de continuar las tradiciones romanas en épocas modernas: luchando contra monstruos, sirviendo a los dioses, protegiendo a los mortales y manteniendo el recuerdo del imperio. La loba había pasado semanas adiestrándolo hasta hacerlo fuerte, duro y fiero como un lobo. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con sus dotes, lo envió al sur diciéndole que si sobrevivía al viaje, podría hallar un nuevo hogar y recuperar la memoria._**

\- más que nuevo hogar quería de vuelto el mío - susurro el azabache.

\- Y lo tuviste tranquilo - le susurró Piper usando un poco su embrujahabla el asintió menos triste y más sereno.

**_Nada de eso pareció sorprender a Reyna. De hecho, pareció encontrarlo bastante vulgar... salvo una cosa._**

\- ¿Tú amnesia? - inquirió Hazel y el azabache asintió.

\- No le sorprendió todo el viaje pues todos lo hicimos - dijo Jason - Pero que llegarás sin recuerdos y que no la reconocieras eso sí llama la atención-

\- No me gusta llamar la atención- musito por lo bajo haciendo una mueca Percy y Thalía sonrió a veces él era bastante infantil pero después de la guerra no se había portado así y le gustaba ver otra vez ese lado.

**_-¿No recuerdas nada en absoluto? -preguntó-. ¿Sigues sin acordarte de nada?_**

\- ¿Qué parte de amnésico no entendió? - soltó con fastidio Atenea, ella odiaba demasiado a los romanos y que la chica insista con las preguntas no le agradaba.

\- No lo sé pero me está molestando que no lo dejé ir a descansar - dijo Deméter con el mismo tono que la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- Él está muerto en pies y ella sólo quiere información- suspiro Afrodita.

\- Ni si quiera ha dejado que tome un baño - también suspiro Hestia.

\- Pero después descanse no se preocupen además que estuve en el río el agua me da fuerzas así que estaba bien - les sonrió a las diosas con dulzura que las hizo arrullar y a él sonrojarse.

\- Deja de ser tan dulce sesos de alga - espeto Thalía por lo bajo - O en serio te van a secuestrar - Percy la vio y no entendió ¿Por qué harían eso? No había hecho nada ¿o sí? Pero igual no dijo nada.

**_-Fragmentos borrosos._****_Percy echó un vistazo rápido a los galgos. No quería mencionar a Annabeth._**

\- ¿Por qué no la quería a mencionar? - cuestionó Hefestos - Si era tan importante debiste mencionarla-

\- Si, ella es lo más importante pero... más adelante se explica - dijo el azabache y suspiro esos días en que sólo se acordaba de ella fueron por mucho los más difíciles pues no podía ni estar seguro que ella de verdad había existido.

**_Le parecía demasiado íntimo, y todavía estaba confundido con respecto al lugar donde encontrarla._**

\- ¿Era por eso? - inquirió el dios de los mares.

\- Si y por algo más, seguro más adelante está- Percy se quitó la manta ya no tenía tanto frío como antes.

**_Estaba seguro de que se habían conocido en un campamento... pero ese no le parecía el lugar adecuado._**

\- Tu lado griego hablando - sonrió Hades le agradaba el muchacho en especial si se llevaba bien con sus hijos aunque vigilaba bien al otro muchacho "novio" de su hija.

**_Además, se negaba a compartir su único recuerdo claro. El rostro de Annabeth, su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises,_**

\- Espera - interrumpió Atenea - Repite eso Apolo - Percy trago saliva viendo a la diosa.

\- Claro - volvió a leer la línea- Es la descripción de la chica - sonrió el dios del sol y vio de soslayo que Percy se sonrojaba.

\- Esa suena a la descripción de uno de mis hijos - la diosa fijo su vista en Percy quien no apartó su vista de ella.

\- Si, Annabeth es hija suya - sonrió él y los otros aguantaban una risita la diosa quería fulminarlo con la mirada Apolo sonrió más por lo que seguía.

**_Su forma de reírse, de abrazarlo y de darle un beso cada vez que él hacía algo ridículo._**

La diosa de la sabiduría comenzó a hiperventilar y Percy sólo seguía sonriendo.

\- Annabeth es mi novia - dijo con firmeza y sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa mientras Afrodita ahogaba chillidos de emoción.

\- Awwwww que tiernos - termino por decir la diosa del amor y Atenea la miraba feo.

\- Es mi hija no puede estar con hijo del cerebro de pez - señalando a Poseidón.

\- A mí no me importa con tal que sea feliz ¿eres feliz con ella? - viendo a su hijo este asintió aun sonriendo- Pues por mi bien - se encogió de hombros.

\- Algo le debió pasar a mi pequeña para que termine con un hijo de... este - señaló con desdén a Poseidón los semidioses ahogaron risitas por la cara que tenía la diosa de la sabiduría.

**_«Debe de haberme besado mucho», pensó Percy._**

¡Dinmortales! su hija debía estar ciega o seguro este la hechizo, una brillante mente no podría andar con alguien como este eran los pensamientos de Atenea.

\- Si que me besa mucho - susurro para si mismo sonriendo a más no poder recordando a su listilla cuanto la amaba.

\- Este ya se fue a su nube de enamorados- se reía bajito Thalía y Jason asintió pero eso era preferible a un ataque Piper estaba que daba saltitos junto con Hazel por la cara de Percy ellas sabían cuánto ellos se amaban.

**_Temía que si revelaba ese recuerdo a alguien, se esfumara como un sueño. No podía arriesgarse a que eso pasara._**

\- Ahhh pensabas que ella desaparecería y no volvería a verla - dijo el dios de las forjas Percy asintió aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Yo puedo darles un romance interesante - sonrió la diosa del amor y el azabache le vio con horror y su sonrisa se borró.

\- Gracias por la oferta pero... estoy bien con ella, no queremos nada más interesante - se apresuró a decir ya habían pasado por bastante como para que ella lo quiera hacer más interesante todavía.

\- Mamá déjalo en paz por favor - suplico Piper y la diosa hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Jason quien se escondió valientemente detrás de Thalía - A mi novio también déjalo mamá que no me gusta compartir- la diosa resoplo.

**_Reyna hizo girar la daga._****_-Casi todo lo que estás describiendo es normal para los semidioses. A una determinada edad, de una forma u otra, nos las arreglamos para llegar a la Casa del Lobo. Nos han puesto a prueba y nos han adiestrado. Si Lupa considera que somos dignos, nos envía al sur para que nos unamos a la legión. Pero en mi vida he oído que alguien haya perdido la memoria. ¿Cómo has encontrado el Campamento Júpiter?_**

\- Si ¿Cómo lo encontraste? - Jason vio al azabache inquisitivamente este sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso tampoco es normal - susurró el rey de los dioses mientras la reina sonreía ella había escogido a alguien interesante.

**_Percy le relató sus tres últimos días: las gorgonas que no se dejaban matar, la vieja que resultó ser una diosa y, finalmente, el encuentro con Hazel y Frank en el túnel de la colina._**

\- Eso no explica como encontraste el cuartel muchacho - dijo Hermes.

\- Sólo sé que viaje hacia el sur y mis instintos me llevaron ahí- respondió con sencillez el Ojiverde.

\- Es que tu instinto no debía llevarte ahí sino más bien hacia el otro lado - dijo Atenea con la punta de los dedos en el mentón- Estoy pensando que tú no eres del todo griego - todos la quedaron viendo y luego a Percy.

\- Mi papá es Poseidón y mi madre es una mortal nada más- respondió él porque hasta sus amigos le estaban mirando y se encogió en su puesto miro suplicante al dios del sol para que siga, aunque a él le encantaba verlo así sonrojado por las miradas pero se apiadó del chico y siguió la lectura.

**_Hazel retomó la historia a partir de ese punto. Describió a Percy como valiente y heroico, cosa que le hizo sentirse incómodo. Lo único que él había hecho había sido cargar con una vieja hippy._**

\- Una diosa que no es lo mismo - sonrió Hera ese paseo había sido divertido desde su perspectiva.

\- Y no te quites méritos que no cualquiera ayuda a los necesitados sean mortales o dioses- le sonrió Hestia el chico se sonrojo aún más- se ve que tienes un buen corazón-

\- Yo no soy heroico, ni valiente - suspiro con pesadez mientras murmuraba esto y Jason lo vio con reprobación ¿De verdad no se veía así? ¿Lo decía en serio? de veras tenía que hablar con él y descubrir el origen de esto.

**_Reyna lo escrutó._****_-Eres mayor para ser un recluta. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciséis, quizá?_**

\- ¿No recuerda que tiene amnesia? - rodo los ojos el dios de los mares - No debe recordar ni su edad -

\- Pues no la recordaba, tampoco es que me hizo mucha emoción recordar todo a excepción de Annabeth, mi mamá y mis amigos - se recargo en Jason mientras susurraba el rubio lo oía atentamente ¿Tan malos recuerdos eran?

**_-Creo que sí -contestó Percy._**

\- Ven ni la edad - negó con la cabeza el dios su hijo tuvo que pasar por mucho en el futuro y no quería imaginarse que más eso lo llevo a un pregunta ¿cuántos años tenía cuando lo reclamo? ¿Qué relación tenían en el futuro? ¿Era buen padre? porque no lo parecía si su hijo sufría. Conociendo a su pequeño hermano estaba seguro que retraso su reclamo, tal como hizo con Teseo.

**_-Si hubieras pasado tantos años solo, sin adiestramiento ni ayuda, deberías estar muerto._**

\- Que alientos que te daba Reyna - murmuró Frank aunque sabía que era normal en ella ser ruda pero esto le pareció un poco exagerado.

**_¿Un hijo de Neptuno? Tendrías un aura muy intensa que atraería a toda clase de monstruos._**

\- Y lo hago - suspiro cuantos monstruos no había matado ya a lo largo de su existencia y eso que aún no llegaba ni a la mayoría de edad.

**_-Sí -dijo Percy-. Me han dicho que huelo._**

Sus amigos ahogaron unas risitas para no hacerlo sentir mal el sólo bufo divertido.

**_Reyna sonrió, lo que hizo albergar esperanzas a Percy. Tal vez en el fondo fuera humana._**

\- Oye que si es humana - río un poco Frank y Percy se sonrojo a veces solía pensar así.

\- Es que tenía un semblante muy serio - se justificó el haciendo una mueca.

**_-Debiste de estar en alguna parte antes de llegar a la Casa del Lobo -dijo._**

\- Si claro, estuve en el Campamento mestizo, mi hogar - sonrió recordando lo bueno del campamento - Aunque ahí no lo recordaba - señaló al libro.

**_Percy se encogió de hombros. Juno había dicho algo sobre dormir, y realmente tenía la vaga sensación de haber estado dormido..., puede que mucho tiempo. Pero no tenía sentido._**

\- Y tal vez debí seguir dormido - suspiro él- Y así no pasaba ese infierno- susurró para sí mismo - pero mis amigos no habrían sobrevivido - una vez más su mente se fue al igual que la de los tripulantes de los siete el tal vez habría estado mejor dormido pero él fue la razón principal por la que se unieron a esa peligrosa búsqueda.

**_Reyna suspiró._****_-Bueno, los perros no te han comido, así que supongo que dices la verdad._**

\- Bueno al menos ahora te cree - sonrió Apolo pero vio los rostros de algunos y sabía que estaban ausentes.

\- ¡Ey! despierten ya - chasqueo los dedos Thalía trayendo con eso a varios a la realidad.

\- Lo sentimos - dijeron Piper, Frank y Hazel, Jason se sacudió y espabilo un poco a Percy.

\- ¿Ya paso? - le preguntó por lo bajo este le vio y asintió se sacudió y se sentó bien.

**_-Genial -dijo Percy-. La próxima vez ¿puedes hacerme la prueba del polígrafo?_**

Los dioses rieron un poco ahora sabían lo que el muchacho había dicho antes.

\- Pues son más efectivos los perros - dijo Frank que los conocía.

\- Claro a ellos no los puedes engañar con calmantes - añadió Hazel.

\- Pues el polígrafo me da menos miedo que ellos - dijo Percy todos rieron por la cara que puso y él se encogió de hombros – Al menos los polígrafos no te quieren comer -

**_Reyna se levantó. Se paseó por delante de los estandartes. Sus perros metálicos observaban su ir y venir._**

**_-Aunque aceptara que no eres un enemigo -dijo-, no eres un recluta típico. La reina del Olimpo no aparece en el campamento anunciando la llegada de un nuevo semidiós. La última vez que un dios importante nos visitó en persona de esa forma... -Sacudió la cabeza-. Solo he oído leyendas sobre ese tipo de cosas. Y un hijo de Neptuno... no es un buen augurio. Y menos ahora._**

\- Nunca es buen augurio que un hijo mío termine ahí- suspiro el dios de los mares.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Thalía que no sabía mucho de eso.

\- Porque se dice que un hijo de Neptuno provocó un terremoto y eso acabó con la legión- respondió Jason tapando los oídos de Percy.

\- ¿Por qué tapas sus oídos? - cuestionó Afrodita aunque también lo había hecho cuando estaban insinuando "cosas".

\- Porque no quiero que tenga otro flash en este momento- dijo con tranquilidad Percy sólo veía a todos sin entender.

\- Es algo que les contaremos luego - zanjó el tema Thalía al ver que los demás iban a preguntar, Jason soltó a Percy. Que solo le vio extrañado.

**_-¿Qué pasa con Neptuno? -preguntó Percy-. ¿Y qué quieres decir con «y menos ahora»?_**

\- Bueno ya lo explique y el menos ahora es porque los monstruos no morían- dijo Jason.

\- Eso y por algo más- añadió Percy y señaló el libro antes de que preguntaran más.

**_Hazel le lanzó una mirada de advertencia._**

\- Estabas haciendo preguntas, que era mejor no contestar en ese momento- dijo la morena siendo abrazada por su novio y observada por su padre.

**_Reyna siguió paseándose._**

**_-Has luchado contra las hermanas de Medusa, que no se habían dejado ver desde hacía miles de años. Has agitado a nuestros lares, que te llaman graecus. Y llevas unos extraños símbolos: esa camiseta, las cuentas de tu collar... ¿Qué significan?_**

\- En ese momento no lo sabía pero son recuerdos de mi hogar - suspiro.

\- Si ya, ya el Campamento es tu hogar lo sabemos - sonrió Thalía y le quitó importancia con la mano el río un poco.

**_Percy miró su raída camiseta de manga corta naranja. Es posible que en otra época hubiera tenido unas letras estampadas, pero estaban demasiado desteñidas para ser legibles._**

\- Ahora tengo nuevas y se pueden leer bien - sonrió y mostró su camiseta con un Pegaso en el centro y las letras Campamento mestizo por encima del dibujo sus amigos sonrieron en especial Piper que también la llevaba.

**_Debería haber tirado la camiseta hacía semanas. Estaba hecha jirones, pero no soportaba la idea de deshacerse de ella. No paraba de lavarla lo mejor que podía en arroyos y fuentes, y se la volvía a poner._**

\- Debiste sentir una conexión para no querer separarte de ella - dijo Deméter y el asintió así era por eso no la había tirado.

**_En cuanto al collar, cada una de las cuatro cuentas de barro estaba decorada con un símbolo distinto. En una aparecía un tridente._**

\- Cada una representa un año en el Campamento- saco su collar ahí se veían las cuatro cuentas que tenía- La del tridente es cuando llegue, fui el primer hijo de Poseidón en más de sesenta años -

\- Bueno al menos se ve que no rompiste el juramento en mucho tiempo – dijo Deméter viendo a Poseidón. El dios de los mares solo le sonrió a su hijo.

\- Al menos duro un poco más que mi marido – siseo Hera viendo a Zeus que sabiamente no dijo nada.

\- Aunque no se para que huir de una profecía está igual se va a cumplir - se encogió de hombros Percy que era el que más envuelto había estado en estas.

\- En eso tienes razón chico ya se los había dicho - Apolo los vio a todos que parecían aún confundidos.

**_Otra exhibía un vellocino de oro en miniatura._**

\- Ese fue de cuando mi árbol enfermo - se movió incomoda Thalía recordando esa época y la traición de Luke.

\- Y tuvimos que ir a buscar una cura - siguió Percy.

\- Y encontraron una copia del vellocino, no creo que les haya servido de mucho - dijo Artemisa viendo a los jóvenes.

\- Encontraron el Real y gracias a eso estoy aquí- sonrió Thalía y vio a Percy esa se la debía a su primo y a Annabeth y por supuesto a Grover, claro también estaba Clarisse.

\- Fue una búsqueda el Campamento estaba mal y no podíamos dejar que le pasará algo al árbol de Thalía - sonrió Percy a su prima mientras Jason se movía incómodo el no conocía mucho de esa historia.

\- Quiero que me cuenten bien eso después- dijo viendo a su hermana y primo los dos suspiraron.

\- En realidad esa historia solo la conocen los de la misión, pues yo era un árbol y ellos no la han contado a nadie más - respondió la lugarteniente de Artemisa y todas las miradas fueron a Percy.

\- A nosotros también nos interesa esa historia - dijeron algunos dioses él suspiro más no era una buena historia para recordar pero asintió.

Zeus no dijo nada pero estaba interesado en saber ¿Por qué hablaban de un árbol? ¿Por qué su hija se sentía identificada con ellos? ¿Por qué dijo que fue un árbol? ¿Sería por eso que le veía con odio? ¿Alguien le había convertido en Árbol? ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué?

**_En la tercera había grabado un dibujo de un laberinto,_**

\- ¿El laberinto? - preguntó Poseidón preocupado que destino le había deparado a su hijo y preguntándose ¿Por qué no lo estaba escondiendo? Bueno ya habían dicho que se encontraron con Dédalo, pero una cosa es que se encontraran con el hijo de Atenea y otra que se metieran en ese lugar.

\- Si, el laberinto original - se removió incómodo Percy - Conocimos a Dédalo y de ahí herede a la señorita O'Leary- sonrió suavemente amaba a su perro.

\- Así que él si te dio al perro del infierno - afirmo Hades y el muchacho asintió ahora todos sólo tenían más preguntas en su cabeza estaba visto que él tenía mucho para contar.

**_y la última tenía una imagen de un edificio -¿tal vez el Empire State Building?- con unos nombres grabados alrededor que Percy no reconocía._**

\- Ahora los reconozco - su mirada se ensombreció - Es de la batalla en Manhattan y los nombres son de mis amigos caídos ahí - la tristeza y la ira lo estaban invadiendo los demás semidioses solo lo veían para ellos eran normales los ataques de ira - Ellos no debían morir todos por la estupidez de los dioses porque no pueden simplemente hacerse cargo de sus ¡Hijos! ¡Es mucho pedir que los reconozcan! ¡Ellos no merecían esto! - la sala comenzó a temblar Percy estaba de pie los dioses sólo lo veían - ¡Es su culpa! ¡Por su descuido murieron! ¡Por que... -

Jason tuvo que pararse pues se estaba formando una tormenta no podían dejar que haga eso aquí lo abrazo por la espalda el intentaba soltarse – Tranquilo, eso ya pasó ahora todo es mejor - susurró a su oído se seguía removiendo el azabache la tormenta estaba cada vez peor- tu familia está bien cálmate - seguía susurrando hasta que la tormenta cesó y el chico pareció volver en sí y Thalía fue a lado de ellos.

\- Respira vamos - Percy obedeció respiraba despacio ahí noto lo que estaba por hacer.

\- Lo siento... yo no quise... lo... - comenzó a disculparse mientras Jason lo Volvía a sentar entre él y Thalía.

\- Ya pasó no importa - le susurraba Thalía.

\- Siga leyendo por favor señor Apolo- pidió Piper el obedeció no quería esperar reacciones de los demás dioses que veían la escena entre preocupados y asustados. Zeus pensaba con más firmeza que el chico era un peligro pero una vez más estaba entre sus hijos y no podía atacarle.

**_Las cuentas parecían importantes, como fotografías de un álbum familiar, pero no recordaba su significado._**

\- Ahora lo recuerda - dijo Frank viendo con preocupación a Percy estuvo a punto de estallar en el lugar menos indicado.

\- ¿Estará bien? - salió del shock Poseidón los demás semidioses asintieron aunque Percy parecía seguir disculpándose con Thalía y Jason quienes le abrazaban y acariciaban su espalda.

**_-No lo sé -dijo._****_-¿Y tu espada? -preguntó Reyna._**

**_Percy miró en su bolsillo. El bolígrafo había vuelto a aparecer, como siempre. Lo sacó, pero mientras lo hacía cayó en la cuenta de que en ningún momento le había enseñado a Reyna la espada. Hazel y Frank tampoco la habían visto. ¿Cómo había sabido Reyna de su existencia?_**

\- Es cierto como supo de ella - dijo Zeus viendo al muchacho le preocupaba su poder y lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser si tenía otro de esos estallidos.

\- Ellos ya se conocían de antes - respondió Hazel.

\- Por eso ella sabía que el cargaba una espada - siguió Piper.

**_Demasiado tarde para fingir que no existía... Percy quitó el capuchón del bolígrafo. Contracorriente cobró forma al instante. Hazel se quedó boquiabierta. Los galgos se pusieron a ladrar con aprensión._****_-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hazel-. En mi vida he visto una espada como esa._**

\- Primero porque tenía un idioma que no era latín y segundo porque se transformaba en bolígrafo- dijo Hazel sin dejar de mirar hacia donde Percy que parecía estar mejor.

\- Mi espada me encanta - murmuró sin mucho ánimo el azabache tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ya lo sabemos presumido - le acaricio el rostro Thalía ella era quien más lo conocía y le preocupaba.

**_-Yo sí -dijo Reyna de forma enigmática-. Es muy antigua... un diseño griego. En el arsenal teníamos unas cuantas... -Se detuvo-._**

\- ¿En el Arsenal romano? - inquirió Atenea.

\- No creo que sea el de ahí- frunció el ceño Hefestos.

\- Ella hablaba del de otro lugar - respondió débilmente el hijo de Poseidón pero aun así todos lo oyeron.

\- ¿Qué lugar? - siguió cuestionando Atenea que no le importaba la salud del muchacho estaba segura que él le había hecho algo a su hija para que terminarán juntos.

\- se dirá más adelante - respondió él mientras se recostaba contra Thalía y cerraba los ojos ella acariciaba su mejilla. Artemisa sólo los veía sabía que el muchacho era diferente y que no se encontraba bien.

**_El metal se llama bronce celestial. Es mortal para los monstruos, como el oro imperial, pero todavía más raro._**

\- Si, raro y en el Campamento hay un montón- río un poco Piper.

\- Es que son de armas antiguas y además que Hefestos y el señor Poseidón a veces envían cargas de ellos - respondió Thalía.

\- Mi papá es genial, igual que el señor Hefestos y Leo - dijo Percy sonriendo eso los alegro mucho a los demás pues era indicio que estaba mejor.

\- Soy genial - sonrió Poseidón, más que nada porque su hijo parecía estar mejor.

\- Yo igual - siguió Hefestos y chocaron puños los demás rodaron los ojos claro que iba a decir que su padre era genial ¡era su padre! y el otro trabajaba con su padre.

**_-¿Oro imperial? -preguntó Percy._****_Reyna desenvainó su daga. Efectivamente, la hoja era de oro._**

\- No me digas - dijo Jason con ironía mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura - Y yo que pensé que era de plata - los mestizos se echaron a reír, Percy sólo sonrió débilmente no se quejó del agarre del otro.

**_-En la Antigüedad, el metal se consagraba en el Panteón de Roma. Su existencia era un secreto muy bien guardado por los emperadores: una forma de que sus defensores mataran a los monstruos que amenazaban el Imperio. Antes solíamos tener armas así, pero ahora... bueno, nos las arreglamos como podemos. Yo uso esta daga._**

\- ¿Cómo que solían tener armas? – inquirió Ares sentándose bien y mirando a los mestizos inquisitivamente – Yo he visto el campamento y tienen muchas. Además ¿Dónde está el Águila? El muchacho menciono que faltaba un estandarte y esa era el águila – el dios parecía enfurecer con cada cosa que iba relacionando.

\- Pues es que hubo una misión... a Alaska – murmuro Hazel, el dios la estaba aterrando porque fuego bailaba encima de sus gafas.

\- Y se perdió el Águila y las armas – término por decir Frank abrazando a su novia y viendo mal a su padre, claro que no era el único que le veía así.

\- Es una misión que evidentemente aun no hacen Ares – espeto el dios del inframundo irradiando demasiado poder y el dios de la guerra le vio casi encendido en llamas – Así que deja de mirar así a mi hija –

\- Si aún no se hace es evidente que aún podemos evitarla – dijo Hefestos sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

\- Ahí está tu solución, evitar que hagan la misión y pierdan eso tan valioso. Ahora cállate y deja de asustar a todos – hablo Afrodita tranquilamente pero sus ojos centellaban y el dios sabiamente cerró su boca y apago el fuego de su mirada.

\- Y ¿A dónde fue esa misión? – quiso saber Hermes viendo a los jóvenes. Puesto que Ares se veía con mucho interés por esta pero no iba a hablar más si eso le ocasionaba problemas con la diosa del amor.

\- Fue en Alaska – el dios de la guerra estaba anotando mentalmente lo que decía la pequeña hija de Hades. Él no iba a permitir que pierdan esas armas. Hades por otra parte comenzaba a comprender que fue lo que salió mal en aquella misión.

\- Tu segunda oportunidad... los gigantes – comenzó a murmurar el dios del inframundo y luego negó son la cabeza – No puedes haber ido ahí de nuevo – Los dioses se le quedaron viendo no entendían a que se refería.

\- Ah... pues si fui - respondió Hazel con una pequeña sonrisa. Hades se puso más pálido si era posible. Apolo se preguntó si debía hacerle una revisión. Debía acabar el capítulo pronto para hacerla.

**_Hazel tiene una spatha, una espada de la caballería. Pero esa arma tuya no es romana en absoluto. Es otra señal de que no eres un semidiós al uso. Y tú brazo..._**

**_-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Percy._****_Reyna levantó su antebrazo. Percy no se había fijado antes, pero tenía un tatuaje en la cara interior: las letras SPQR, una espada y una antorcha cruzadas, y debajo, cuatro líneas paralelas como rayas de tanteo._**

Frank, Hazel, Jason y Percy se llevaron instintivamente la mano al brazo del tatuaje.

\- Es algo que deberíamos cambiar esto duele como el infierno- susurró Frank que ya tenía una línea abajo del tatuaje, los demás asintieron.

**_Percy lanzó una mirada a Hazel._**

**_-Todos las tenemos -confirmó ella, levantando el brazo-. Todos los miembros de pleno derecho de la legión las tenemos._**

\- Este es el símbolo de mi padre - Hazel lo mostró con orgullo su tatuaje y Hades con horror vio su nenita estaba tatuada sabía que era algo normal en los romanos pero aun así era su nenita. Eso le hizo olvidar por un momento hacia donde iba a ser la misión de ella.

**_El tatuaje de Hazel también tenía las letras SPQR, pero ella solo tenía una raya de tanteo, y su emblema era distinto: un glifo negro con una cruz con los brazos curvados y una cabeza:_**

\- Ese es el símbolo de Plutón- Hades suspiro - En serio deben cambiar eso - él podía no ser el mejor padre entre los olímpicos pero no quería a su niñita tatuada. Bueno que tampoco quería que vaya de nuevo a ese lugar.

**_Percy se miró los brazos. Unos cuantos arañazos, barro y una mancha de salchicha con queso, pero ningún tatuaje._**

\- Ahora lo hay- mostró su brazo en el había un tridente - Que por cierto - miro a Jason y luego a Frank - Le tienen que explicar esto a mi madre – decía con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Frank extrañado.

\- Porque ella no me dio autorización para hacerme tatuajes - dijo muy serio y los demás lanzaron risitas. Por supuesto Percy solo bromeaba.

\- Es cierto le deben una explicación a Sally - Thalía lo apoyo - Ella no lo crio para que ande tatuado - hablo lo más seria que pudo. La verdad es que quería reír y a Percy se le notaba que quería hacer lo mismo.

\- Yo también tengo uno y es peor - mostró su brazo Jason que tenía el águila y doce rayas - Y nadie se quejó-

\- Yo me quejó, eres mi hermano bebé deja de andar de aficionado a los tatuajes - regaño Thalía en plan hermana mayor, los demás ahogaron risitas - Vas a estar castigado por esto jovencito- Los demás se echaron a reír junto con algunos dioses.

\- No puedes castigarme - frunció el ceño Jason.

\- Claro que puedo soy la mayor - asintió muy seria la lugarteniente y la discusión termino porque ella lo miro feo y él se abrazó a Percy los demás rieron por la pequeña pelea.

Ares por otra parte estaba metido en sus pensamientos y como pudieron perder las armas de toda la legión y lo que era peor el Águila. Bueno no era la primera vez que la perdían pero igual eso no beneficiaba a la legión. Debía interrogar a los semidioses y descubrir más detalles de aquella misión.

-**_Así que nunca has sido miembro de la legión -dijo Reyna-. Estas marcas no se pueden quitar. He pensado que a lo mejor..._**

\- Que a lo mejor venías del lado griego pero no quería creerlo - sonrió Hazel.

**_Negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera descartando una idea._**

\- No debió descartarla- reía Hermes.

**_Hazel se inclinó hacia delante._****_-Si ha sobrevivido solo todo este tiempo, tal vez haya visto a Jason -se volvió hacia Percy-. ¿Has conocido a algún semidiós como nosotros antes? Un chico con una camiseta morada, con marcas en el brazo..._**

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí- Jason le sonrió a Hazel - No pensé que se fueran a preocupar demasiado -

\- Eras su pretor claro que lo iban hacer - dijo Percy mirándolo raro como no iban a preocuparse por él.

\- Es que a diferencia de los griegos los romanos no somos tan unidos - hizo una mueca el rubio, Percy lo abrazó más.

\- Eso es algo que debemos aprender del lado griego - dijo Frank y los demás asintieron.

**_-Hazel -la voz de Reyna se volvió tensa-. Percy ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones._**

**_Percy tocó la punta de su espada, y Contracorriente se convirtió otra vez en bolígrafo._****_-No he visto a nadie como vosotros. ¿Quién es Jason?_**

\- Es él rubio súper lindo que está a tu lado - sonrió Piper - También es mi novio - Jason se sonrojo furiosamente - Y tiene una sexy cicatriz en el labio - sonrió con picardía a su novio tomate digo a su novio a secas.

\- Ya le puedes hacer competencia a un tomate Superman rubio - dijo Percy picando su mejilla con el dedo índice y todos se echaron a reír incluso los dioses, mientras otras diosas tenían sonrisas para nada santas.

\- Cállate Acuaman - mascullo el primo del tomate digo el rubio dándole con el codo en las costillas a su amigo este sólo río más.

**_Reyna lanzó una mirada de irritación a Hazel._**

**_-Es... era mi colega -señaló con la mano la segunda silla vacía-. La legión normalmente tiene dos pretores electos. Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, fue nuestro pretor hasta que desapareció el pasado mes de octubre._**

\- Si en ese tiempo llegue al campamento mestizo - sonrió Jason recordando que apareció con la chica más linda y un mejor amigo algo loco. Su sonrojo aun no desaparecía del todo.

\- Y poco después nos vimos de nuevo - sonrió Thalía algo que había que agradecer de ese plan descabellado es que encontró a su hermano. Zeus los vio detenidamente, no comprendía muy bien eso de que su hija fue un árbol y que él tenía doce rayas en el brazo ¿qué pasó ahí? además que parecía que no se vieron por un buen tiempo, todo era extraño. Hera por otra parte ya se estaba imaginando que paso con ellos dos.

**_Percy trató de hacer cálculos. No había prestado mucha atención al calendario mientras estuvo en el monte, pero Juno había dicho que estaban en junio._****_-¿Quieres decir que lleva ocho meses desaparecido y no lo habéis sustituido?_****_-Puede que no esté muerto -dijo Hazel-. No nos hemos dado por vencidos._**

\- Gracias Hazel pero sé que más de uno ya quería darme de baja - hizo una mueca recordando a Octavian.

\- Sabes que Reyna no lo iba a hacer tan fácilmente- sonrió Frank. Jason asintió, después de todo ella era una buena amiga.

**_Reyna hizo una mueca. A Percy le dio la impresión de que el tal Jason podía haber sido más que un simple colega para ella._**

\- Sólo era un colega y amigo nada más- se encogió de hombros Jason y Piper sonrió.

-**_Solo se celebran elecciones de dos formas -explicó Reyna-. O la legión levanta a alguien sobre un escudo después de un triunfo importante en el campo de batalla (y no hemos tenido ninguna batalla importante) o hacemos una votación la noche del veinticuatro de junio, en la fiesta de Fortuna. Es decir, dentro de cinco días._**

\- Tú fuiste elegido de las dos formas - susurró Jason a Percy este hizo un mohín no le había gustado ser elegido pretor el sólo había aceptado para no dejar sola a Reyna mientras sus amigos llegaban.

**_Percy arrugó la frente._****_-¿Celebráis una fiesta de la tuna?_**

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Jason tratando de no reír pero fallando estrepitosamente igual que los demás en la sala incluyendo los dioses y Percy se sonrojo y trato de no mirar a nadie.

\- Esto tengo que contárselo a Annie - reía Thalía casi rodando en el piso, después de un rato pudieron continuar, Apolo estaba feliz Percy se veía mucho mejor que hace un rato y eso era bueno.

**_-Fortuna -le corrigió Hazel-. Es la diosa de la suerte. Lo que ocurre el día de su festividad puede afectar al resto del año. Ella puede conceder buena suerte al campamento... o muy mala suerte._**

\- Creo que eligió la buena porque el Campamento aún está de pie - susurró Percy los demás aún reían y Apolo leía entre risas.

**_Reyna y Hazel miraron el expositor vacío, como si estuvieran pensando en lo que faltaba._**

\- Siempre piensan es eso pues era valioso - dijo Ares con firmeza dejando de reír.

**_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Percy._**

-¿Ya presentías que lo encontrarías? - preguntó Hazel.

\- No... Es que me acordé de las gorgonas - se estremeció de nuevo, aún sin mirar a nadie y sonrojado de la vergüenza, aunque claro dos diosas vigilaban bien sus movimientos.

**_-La fiesta de Fortuna... Las gorgonas hablaron de ella. Y también Juno. Dijeron que el campamento iba a ser atacado ese día, y algo sobre una gran diosa mala llamada Gaia, un ejército y la Muerte liberada. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese día es esta misma semana?_**

\- No, como crees es el próximo mes - bromeó Thalía - Porque ellos no nos mandan a misiones a contra reloj - los semidioses ahogaron risitas aunque era verdad siempre había flechas límites en misiones, los dioses se removieron incómodos en sus tronos.

**_Los dedos de Reyna apretaron la empuñadura de su daga._****_-No dirás una palabra sobre ese tema fuera de esta habitación -ordenó-. No pienso permitir que siembres más pánico en el campamento._**

\- De por sí ya estábamos mal con lo que pasaba con los monstruos - recordó Hazel.

\- Si y más que nada Reyna, pues estaba sola y a cargo de todo - hizo un mueca Frank.

\- Claro y crear más pánico habría hecho que todo se salga de control - tercio Jason pasando su mano por su barbilla su campamento paso por mucho debido a su ausencia eso lo hizo sentir mal y culpable, suspiró ¿Cuánto pasaron sin él ahí?.

-**_Entonces es verdad -dijo Percy-. ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar? ¿Podemos impedirlo?_**

\- ¿Ya querías ayudar? - se sorprendió Artemisa.

\- Apenas los conocías- siguió Deméter todos miraban al muchacho.

\- Y no es que ellos te hayan estado tratando muy bien muchacho- Ares lo vio bajando un poco sus gafas. Aunque claro aún pensaba en esa misión.

\- Tenía mis razones - dijo él algo incómodo por tantas miradas.

**_Percy acababa de conocer a aquella gente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le cayera bien Reyna. Pero quería ayudar. Eran semidioses, como él. Tenían los mismos enemigos._**

\- Pero ellos no te querían ahí- dijo Hades este muchacho de verdad era especial sabía que no lo querían ahí y aun así él estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos sólo porque se parecían a él. Algo que él nunca haría por los Olímpicos.

\- Aun así ellos me necesitaban y yo a ellos - respondió con sencillez, Jason le sonrió no pudo pedir un intercambio mejor, Artemisa lo seguía analizando en verdad él no se parecía ni a sus hermanos.

**_Además, Percy recordó lo que le había dicho Juno: no solo corría peligro ese campamento. Su antigua vida, los dioses y todo el mundo podrían acabar destruidos. Fuera lo que fuese lo que se avecinaba, era muy grave._**

\- Lo de siempre ellos meten las cuatro y nos llaman a nosotros para salvarlos - farfullo Thalía por lo bajo apretando los puños.

-¡Ey! - llamo su atención Percy - que todo salió bien no te preocupes - ella lo vio y sonrió no podía alterarlo esto era lo mejor que él había estado en semanas.

**_-Ya hemos hablado bastante por el momento -dijo Reyna-. Hazel, llévalo a la colina de los Templos. Busca a Octavio. Por el camino podrás responder a las preguntas de Percy. Háblale de la legión._**

\- Octavio- mascullaron todos los semidioses con odio.

\- ¿Pasa algo con ese chico Octavio? - preguntó Apolo viendo el odio que profesaban a ese nombre.

\- Él se convirtió en una mala persona - respondió Jason apretando los puños recordando todo lo que hizo, Percy lo tomó de la mano y Piper se paró en frente y beso su frente.

\- Todos lo odiamos pero eso ya pasó Jay- le sonrió a su novio el suspiro luego sintió otro apretón de parte de Thalía y vio a sus amigos que le sonreían como diciéndole que todo estaba bien el asintió.

**_-Sí, Reyna._**

**_A Percy todavía le quedaban tantas preguntas por hacer que parecía que el cerebro se le fuera a derretir. Pero Reyna dejó claro que la audiencia había terminado. Envainó su daga. Los perros metálicos se pusieron derechos y gruñeron, dirigiéndose muy lentamente hacia Percy._**

\- Menos mal que ya acabo - resoplo Hermes - yo estaría muerto si me hubieran hecho tantas preguntas -

\- Yo también lo estaría en especial si sólo me dejan con más dudas- dijo Apolo no le gusto para nada que molesten al Percy del libro y Artemisa lo estaba notando, se preguntaba si él se pondría con Afrodita y Deméter también a querer una noche loca con el muchacho de su tío.

-**_Buena suerte con el auguio, Percy Jackson -dijo-. Si Octavio te deja vivir, tal vez podamos intercambiar impresiones... sobre tu pasado._**

\- ¡Ah! vas con el Augur. Y creo que te salió bien el augurio ¿verdad? - sonrió con aprecio Apolo el muchacho le agradaba a más de ser un misterio andando.

\- Si algo así- sonrió débilmente Percy mientras Jason lo despeinaba.

\- Bueno ya finalice el capítulo- dijo el dios del sol poniendo un marcador y cerrando el libro.

\- Vamos a comer algo deben tener hambre - sonrió Hestia todos asintieron.

**_N/A: Preguntas dudas sugerencias quejas teorías y todo su amorsh aquí /._./_**


	5. Percy IV

**_N/A: Escribo esto porque parece que nadie lee la descripción de la historia_**

**_1) Le voy a poner un día de publicación cuando llegue hasta donde la tenia. Es decir a partir del capitulo 16 pondré un día especifico para publicar y sera cada dos semanas. ¿Por qué? porque tengo más historias que publicar_**

**_2) Esto es Jercy principalmente_**

**_3)También es Herpolo y Triteo._**

**_4) Y Apolercy por momentos XD, no se como es que hago Apolercy pero siempre termino haciendo alguna parte así. Así que no es culpa._**

**_A_****_hora si a lo que algunos les interesa su capítulo disfruten._**

Lady Hestia hizo aparecer unas cuantas mesas con comida para que se sentarán los dioses y los invitados, los dioses se sentaron en una y los jóvenes en otra mesa. Algunos dioses parecían animados con la visita que tenían pero se comenzaron a percatar que algo sucedía, ahí afuera todo parecía detenido. Comenzaron a comentar eso entre ellos. Mientras los jóvenes estaban aun con la diosa del hogar.

\- Gracias Lady Hestia - corearon los chicos haciendo sonreír a la diosa. Ella les vio complacida, ella podía sentir todo su cariño.

\- Esto se ve genial - sonreía Hazel quien estaba en un lado de la mesa junto con Piper y Thalía del otro lado estaban Frank, Percy y Jason.

\- Si la verdad es que se ve muy buena - sonrió Thalía viendo a su hermano que le devolvió la sonrisa todos empezaron a comer pero Percy sólo observaba el plato.

\- Percy come - demandó Jason a su lado él lo vio y luego al plato resoplo.

\- No tengo apetito, estoy bien con el chocolate y el sándwich de hace rato Jason - hizo una mueca todos detuvieron su comer y lo vieron con preocupación así había estado sin apetito cuando de todos antes era el que más comía.

\- Vamos algo tienes que comer, solo comiste un sándwich y una taza de chocolate y fue hace rato Percy - pidió Jason - Tal vez si pedimos algo azul te de hambre - Percy lo vio por un instante como que se lo pensó y asintió. No quería echar abajo las buenas intenciones de su Bro.

\- Yo se lo pediré a Lady Hestia - se ofreció Thalía se levantó y fue a la mesa de los dioses. Se acercó más a la diosa del hogar - Disculpe las molestias Lady Hestia - está volteó y la vio con interés. Claro que no fue la única que le vio. Los demás dioses también se le quedaron mirando.

\- Dime niña - le sonrió a la cazadora. Eso tranquilizo a Thalía de todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

\- Queríamos saber si puede hacer la comida de color azul por favor - le hizo una reverencia no quería ser irrespetuosa.

\- Claro - la diosa se levantó de su mesa y fue junto con Thalía donde los demás hizo un ademán y parte de la comida se hizo azul.

\- Muchas gracias- dijeron los chicos la diosa les sonrió pero se quedó viendo a Percy que veía con ensoñación la comida azul y luego se fue. Claro que los dioses desde su mesa también veían la escena, no entendían eso de la comida color azul.

\- Ya está ahora come algo por favor- pidió Frank, el azabache asintió y comió un poco Jason lo vio reprobatoriamente el sintió su mirada y comió más pero no demasiado.

\- Debes comer más- espetó el rubio el pelinegro rezongo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Frank el azabache lo vio y negó con la cabeza ahora tenía a todos los de la mesa mirándolo sólo suspiro y comió más cuando acabó lo que ellos consideraron suficiente dejaron de mirarlo.

\- Muy bien ya que todos comimos vamos a leer - sonrió Hestia aunque noto que Percy no estaba nada feliz, todos comenzaron a sentarse en sus lugares y el azabache optó por sentarse lejos del resto por más que se lo quedaron mirando el los ignoro por completo.

\- Muy bien - Apolo tomó el libro aunque al igual que todos se quedó viendo a Percy por su actitud - **_Percy IV_** \- el aludido ni si quiera levanto el rostro. Los demás jóvenes solo suspiraron.

**_Al salir del campamento, Hazel lo invitó a un café exprés y una magdalena de fresa en el establecimiento de Bombilo, el cafetero bicéfalo. Percy olió la magdalena. El café estaba delicioso_**.

\- Al menos el del libro tenía apetito - Jason se revolvió el cabello se estresaba por la salud de Percy.

\- Al menos está vez comió y más que las otras veces- le sonrió Piper dándole ánimos porque hubo días que el Ojiverde ni siquiera probó bocado y tuvo muy preocupados a todos en el Campamento ya que ni Annabeth lograba hacerlo comer pues ni ella lo hizo pero fue menos tiempo.

\- Si, vamos Jason no te pongas mal - le sonreía su hermana él la vio y suspiro luego vio a donde Percy que sólo estaba recostado contra su sillón sin mirar a nadie, estaba perdido en pensamientos.

**_Si pudiera ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y dormir un poco, pensó Percy, se sentiría como nuevo._**

\- Tal vez el actual también necesita eso - murmuró Hazel a sus amigos estos se lo pensaron y asintieron tal vez un baño sería buena idea. Lo haría relajarse.

\- Es un hijo del Dios del mar le gusta el agua le hará bien - concedió Apolo que alcanzó a oír a Hazel y luego vio a Percy que seguía sin mirar a nadie. Los demás dioses les vieron sin entender. Tampoco entendían porque todo parecía detenido afuera de la sala.

**_Observó que un puñado de chicos con bañadores y toallas entraban en un edificio del que salía vapor por una hilera de chimeneas. Risas y sonidos acuáticos resonaban en el interior, como si se tratara de una piscina cubierta: el tipo de sitio que a Percy le gustaba._**

\- Claro le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con agua - dijo Poseidón sin apartar la mirada de su hijo que lo tenía preocupado ahora estaba lejos de sus amigos igual que otras diosas pero estas más que preocupadas querían ir a consolarlo. Piper conociendo a su madre y su mirada se levantó.

\- ¿A dónde vas Pipes? - preguntó Jason tomándole de la mano.

\- Por Percy, no podemos dejarle sólo- quiso seguir pero él la detuvo.

\- No te hará caso ni con el embrujahabla sabes lo cabezota que es - suspiro viendo a su primo.

\- al menos debo intentarlo no lo podemos dejar en manos de mi madre y la otra diosa - le susurró al oído a su novio este asintió y la soltó ella avanzó hasta el azabache - Percy - lo llamo con suavidad no quería que se enoje más el apenas y levanto la cabeza - Ven a sentarte con nosotros por favor -

El pareció pensarlo miro a los demás que le hacían señas para que vaya pero el negó con la cabeza no quería contacto físico en ese momento pues sentía que no debía haber comido que estaba mal ser querido si era peligroso y dañino para el mundo y era mejor estar muerto. Lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en ese lugar.

\- Te haremos espacio suficiente para que no tengas que tocarnos por favor - rogó un poco ella los dioses sólo veían la interacción, dos diosas incómodas pues lo querían lejos para cumplir su cometido igual que cierto Dios que quería destruirlo, el Ojiverde suspiro y aceptó ella se adelantó- ¿Pueden hacerle espacio? - preguntó a los demás ellos se movieron y se apretaron a los lados para que él se siente así lo hizo y la lectura continuó.

-**_Los baños -anunció Hazel-. Con suerte, los visitarás antes de cenar. El que no se ha dado un baño romano no sabe lo que es vivir. Percy suspiró de impaciencia._**

\- ¿Quisieras tomar un baño después Percy? - preguntó Jason el chico levanto un poco la cabeza y asintió el rubio suspiro al menos le prestó atención.

**_A medida que se acercaban a la puerta principal, los barracones se volvían más grandes y más bonitos. Hasta los fantasmas tenían mejor aspecto: llevaban armaduras más elegantes y lucían auras más brillantes. Percy trató de descifrar los estandartes y los símbolos que colgaban delante de los edificios. -¿Estáis repartidos en distintas cabañas? -preguntó._**

\- Algo recordabas del campamento Griego - dijo Deméter aún incomoda de que el haya vuelto a su grupo.

-**_Más o menos -Hazel se agachó cuando un chico montado en una gigantesca águila se lanzó en picado-. Tenemos cinco cohortes de aproximadamente cuarenta chicos cada una. Cada cohorte está dividida en barracones de diez, como compañeros de habitación._**

\- Aunque se dividen por jerarquía y la cohortes de rango menor no suelen llevarse con las de rango mayor - dijo Jason eso era algo que no le agradaba mucho.

\- Y así también reparten las tareas y no es justo - susurró Percy más para sí que para el resto.

\- Conversare de eso con Reyna y tal vez podamos cambiar un poco eso necesitamos que empiecen llevarse bien todas las cohortes - dijo Frank que estaba abrazado a Hazel y está estaba al lado de Piper.

\- Esperemos que se pueda - asintió Jason.

**_A Percy nunca se le habían dado bien las matemáticas, pero trató de multiplicar las cifras. -¿Me estás diciendo que hay doscientos chicos en el campamento? -Aproximadamente._**

\- Claro que doscientos sólo faltaba que no supieras multiplicar - mascullo Atenea que no le agradaba para nada el engendro del mar este sólo la vio y frunció el ceño pero evitó responderle.

\- Esta aturdido con tanta información y cansado además de la dislexia no le pidas que saque cuentas - espetó Artemisa algo molesta pues vio la incomodidad de los jóvenes con las intervenciones de la diosa.

\- Son matemáticas simples sólo un idiota no podría hacer esa cuenta - replicó la diosa de la sabiduría los amigos de Percy tuvieron que sostenerlo el suelo empezó a temblar y comenzó a salir agua.

\- Atenea Cállate- espetaron Poseidón, Apolo, Afrodita, Artemisa, Hermes, Deméter y Hefestos viendo mal a la diosa y lo que estaba por ocasionar, Dioniso también le envió una mala mirada a la diosa.

\- Guarda silencio - dijo Hades y le mando una sombra a la boca.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso con mi hija! - gritó Zeus a su hermano.

\- ¿Ah no? - arqueo una ceja el dios y mando más sombras a su hermano que lo ataron a la silla y le taparon la boca - Pues ya ves que si pude - sonrió el dios mientras los jóvenes lograron tranquilizar al azabache.

-**_¿Y todos son hijos de dioses? Pues sí que han estado ocupados. Hazel se rió._**

\- Aunque sí lo han estado hay como doscientos chicos ahora en el Campamento Griego- reía Thalia suavemente igual que los otros semidioses.

\- La cabaña de Afrodita y Atenea son de las más llenas - reía Piper que cada vez y cuando le salían más hermanos.

\- Pensé que la mía sería la más llena - hizo una mueca el dios de los viajeros.

\- Oh no, ya no - dijo Thalía - Ahora hay más cabañas y la suya se vacío considerablemente - sonrió y los romanos se la quedaron viendo pues ellos sólo conocían las 20 cabañas ¿Por qué habría de estar llena la de Hermes?

\- Oh y ¿cómo consiguieron eso? - vio expectante a los jóvenes, eso le interesaba después de todo a veces sus hijos se quejaban del espacio en la cabaña.

\- Tal vez después se lo expliquemos - sonrió Piper viendo disimuladamente a Percy quien parecía perdido de nuevo mirando sus manos.

-**_No todos son hijos de los dioses principales. Hay cientos de dioses romanos menores. Además, muchos campistas son legados: miembros de la segunda o la tercera generación. Tal vez sus padres fueran semidioses. O sus abuelos._**

**_Percy parpadeó._****_-¿Hijos de semidioses?_****_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sorprende?_**

\- Y como no hacerlo en nuestro campamento no hay legados - dijo Piper.

\- Los griegos viven menos que los romanos - suspiro Deméter cuantos hijos no había perdido del lado griego.

\- Tal vez deberían hacer una ciudad para los griegos como hacen los romanos - sugirió Hazel – Digo, sólo es una idea - levanto las manos pues todos los dioses se la quedaron viendo y luego se vieron entre ellos, eso tenían que pensárselo.

**_Percy no estaba seguro. Durante las últimas semanas lo único que le había preocupado había sido sobrevivir de un día para otro. La idea de vivir lo suficiente para convertirse en adulto y tener hijos le parecía un sueño imposible._**

\- Siendo Griego lo es - suspiro con tristeza Poseidón y vio a su hijo estaba seguro que pasó por mucho y que aún le faltaba porque aún era un adolescente, esperaba que al menos llegue a la adultez.

\- Bueno ahora tal vez no tanto - sonrió Jason pues sabía de los planes para que él estudie en Nueva Roma vio a su amigo que seguía perdido trato de acercarse un poco pero este se sobresaltó y no lo intento más.

-**_Esos legos..._**

**_-Legados -le corrigió Hazel._****_-¿Tienen poderes como los semidioses?_****_-A veces sí y a veces no. Pero se les puede adiestrar. Los mejores generales y emperadores romanos aseguraban ser descendientes de dioses. La mayoría de las veces decían la verdad._**

\- Uno de los más conocidos es Cómodo mi bisnieto - sonrió Orgulloso Zeus quien había logrado quitarse la sombra de la boca y Jason hizo una mueca ese antepasado no le gustaba ( N/A: *saca un papelito del bolsillo lo desdobla y lee* Ordenó que todos los cojos, jorobados, y en general todos los "indeseables" del Imperio, fuesen tirados a la arena del Circo y luchasen entre ellos hasta la muerte. El adoraba el matar animales, tanto es así que mató 100 leones en un día, ante el descontento general de todos los espectadores asistentes al evento. También mató a tres elefantes el sólo o decapitó a un avestruz entre sus muchas locuras conclusión este estaba loco como Zeus *guarda el papelito* gracias por leer *hace una reverencia y se va*)

\- Ojalá no fuera de nuestra familia - le susurró a su hermana está hizo una mueca.

\- En estos momentos agradezco ser griega - Ahora Jason hizo una mueca esa parte de la familia no les agradó.

**_El augur que vamos a visitar, Octavio, es un legado, un descendiente de Apolo. _**

Apolo vio el libro con interés, ellos habían dicho que ese Octavian se había convertido en una mala persona y ahora veía que era legado suyo. Tenía que seguir leyendo.

**_Supuestamente, tiene el don de la profecía._****_-¿Supuestamente?_**

\- ¿Supuestamente? - inquirió el dios del sol viendo a la hija de Plutón.

\- Es que disculpara señor pero él era bastante molesto - frunció el ceño no importaba que el chico este muerto él fue una mala persona.

\- Pero aun así no dudes de sus poderes - dijo Apolo ella asintió.

**_Hazel adoptó una expresión avinagrada._**

-**_Ya lo verás._**

**_Eso no hizo sentirse mejor a Percy, si el tal Octavio tenía el destino de él en sus manos._**

\- Nadie se sentía bien acerca de él- comentó Jason y los demás asintieron eso preocupaba al dios del sol.

\- Pero si mis legados son geniales - hizo un puchero a los jóvenes que prefirieron desviar la mirada.

\- No le va a gustar lo que opine yo de su legado - susurró Percy pero Jason lo oyó y se echó a reír en el barco si llego a comentar eso todos quedaron viendo al rubio pero este hizo ademán que continúen con la lectura.

-**_Entonces las divisiones, las cohortes, lo que sea... ¿Estáis repartidos según vuestro padre divino?_**

**_Hazel se lo quedó mirando._**

-¡**_Qué idea más horrible! No, los oficiales deciden adónde destinar a los reclutas. Si nos repartieran según los dioses, todas las cohortes serían desiguales. Yo estaría sola._**

\- Es horrible estar sólo en una cabaña - dijeron Thalía y Jason.

\- Bueno aunque ahora yo duermo en la de mi señora - sonrió Thalía y su señora asintió así debía ser.

\- Yo duermo en la de Percy a veces- dijo Jason.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabaña? - arqueo una ceja el rey de los cielos viendo a su hijo fijamente este se removió incómodo.

\- que no es apta para que alguien duerma no tiene ni cama - respondió el rubio y Zeus apartó la mirada, Hera vio a su esposo suponía el porqué está no tenía camas aunque igual se veía que él no iba a respetar eso.

\- Me gusta cuando alguien se queda en mi cabaña - dijo Percy con la mirada un poco perdida arrimándose a Jason este sonrió.

**_Percy sintió una aguda tristeza, como si él también se hubiera visto en esa situación._**

\- ¿Por eso dejas que se queden en la cabaña? - preguntó Poseidón a su hijo este asintió débilmente.

\- Además que tiene mejores baños que las demás- sonrió suavemente igual que los demás.

\- Si porque los comunes son horribles - hizo una mueca Piper - Siempre están llenos o el agua es fría-

\- Tal vez deberíamos revisar eso - dijo Afrodita aunque estaba encantada viendo al rubio y al azabache otra vez juntos.

**_-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu ascendencia?_**

**_Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, alguien gritó detrás de ellos:_****_-¡Esperad!_**

**_Un fantasma corría hacia ellos: un anciano con una barriga como un balón de gimnasia y una toga tan larga que no paraba de tropezar con ella. Cuando los alcanzó, le faltaba el aliento, y su aura morada parpadeaba en torno a él._**

\- Vitelio - dijeron los romanos y Percy para después hacer una mueca.

\- Es un buen fantasma pero algo charlatán- añadió Frank y luego se río.

\- ¿Qué paso Frank? - inquirió su novia.

\- Ya lo verá más adelante tal vez - sonrió este.

**_-¿Es él? -preguntó el fantasma con voz entrecortada-. ¿Un nuevo recluta para la Quinta, quizá?_**

\- Si, para la quinta - sonrió Percy él la consideraba la mejor Cohorte.

\- La mejor Cohorte- le siguieron los romanos.

\- Si la mejor hasta que pierdan el águila – gruño el dios de la guerra, viéndolos fijamente.

\- No - respondieron los cuatro - La mejor es la quinta siempre - y después se rieron el dios los veía como si estuvieran locos. Thalía y Piper solo rodaron los ojos ante esto. Atenea por otra parte solo les veía molesta por todo ese orgullo romano.

**_-Vitelio -dijo Hazel-, tenemos bastante prisa._****_El fantasma miró a Percy frunciendo el entrecejo y lo rodeó, inspeccionándolo como si fuera un coche de segunda mano._**

\- No me agradó que hiciera eso - hizo una mueca Percy los demás sonrieron se veía que estaba de mejor humor, Poseidón veía con molestia el libro, su hijo no era un objeto para que ese Lar lo revise así y después se preguntaban porque el trataba tan mal a los romanos.

-**_No sé -se quejó-. Necesitamos lo mejor para la cohorte. ¿Tiene todos los dientes? ¿Sabe luchar? ¿Limpia cuadras?_**

\- Si, si y... si - respondió Percy recordando cuando limpió los establos de Gerión se volvió a perder por un momento pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió los demás suspiraron no querían que se le vaya el buen humor.

-**_Sí, sí y no -contestó Percy-. ¿Quién es usted?_**

\- Aquí dice que no sabes limpiar cuadras - dijo Apolo viendo al muchacho algo divertido ahora que estaba de mejor humor.

\- Porque en ese momento no lo recordaba- se defendió él- Pero ahora me acuerdo... demasiado bien - hizo una mueca pero sonrió y el Dios asintió le gustaba verlo mejor.

-**_Percy, este es Vitelio -la expresión de Hazel decía: «Síguele la corriente»-. Es uno de nuestros lares; le interesan los nuevos reclutas._**

\- Que bueno que entendiste la expresión- soltó aire Hazel - Es que él puede ser muy irritante si le llevas la contra -

\- Ni me lo digas - concedió Frank.

**_En un porche cercano, otros fantasmas se reían disimuladamente mientras Vitelio se paseaba de un lado al otro, tropezando con su toga y subiéndose el cinturón de la espada._**

\- Es un fantasma bastante tonto - negaba con la cabeza Deméter.

\- Que esperabas son lares - chasqueo la lengua Hera.

-**_Sí -dijo Vitelio-, en la época de César (Julio César, claro está), la Quinta Cohorte era extraordinaria. ¡La Duodécima Legión Fulminata, el orgullo de Roma! Pero es una vergüenza a lo que hemos llegado en la actualidad. Fíjate en Hazel, usando una spatha. Un arma ridícula para una legionaria romana. ¡Es para la caballería! Y tú, muchacho... hueles a cloaca. ¿No te has bañado?_**

\- Que Lar más odioso - dijo el señor Hades que no le agradó que molestará a su hija - Tu arma está bien porque tu amas los caballos -

\- Gracias padre - le sonrió la niña él se la se volvió se veía que ya no estaba molesta con él.

\- Pero si, ya deberían dejarte bañar - sonreía coquetamente Afrodita a los chicos y Jason le tapó los oídos a Percy - Tal vez un baño con ustedes dos -

\- ¡Mamá! - reprendió Piper.

\- Sólo propuse un baño - dijo con inocencia – Ya, si ellos quieren hacer otra cosa no hay problema - con una sonrisa para nada inocente.

\- Yo tampoco tengo problema con gusto los acompaño - guiño un ojo Deméter- Y de paso invitamos al hijo de Marte- sonrió con picardía la diosa del cereal igual que la del amor, Frank se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

\- Definitivamente estas no quieren dejar pie con cabeza - Se asustó Thalía y se sentó más cerca de su hermano y Piper más cerca de Percy igual que Frank se juntó más a Hazel quien lo abrazo posesivamente.

\- No compartimos - dijeron Hazel y Piper al unísono las diosas chasquearon la lengua.

\- No se acercarán a mi primo tampoco - dijo Thalía en defensa de Percy que no se enteraba de nada.

\- ¿Por qué defiendes a un hombre? - preguntó Hera con aburrimiento y Artemisa sólo miraba a su lugarteniente está bien que el chico era distinto pero no como para defenderlo.

\- Primero porque es mi primo, segundo porque su novia es mi mejor amiga y tercero porque ella no me perdonaría que dejará que lo corrompan- explicó la lugarteniente.

\- Ellas no se acercarán a ninguno - el dios del mar las fulmino a las dos con la mirada ellas se cruzaron de brazo y se enfurruñaron cual niñas, Apolo apoyaba esta moción en especial por el hijo de su tío que seguía sintiendo que había algo en él que ya había visto.

-**_He estado algo ocupado luchando contra unas gorgonas -respondió Percy._**

\- Buen punto muchacho - le sonrió Apolo con simpatía Jason ya le había sacado las manos de los oídos y devolvió la sonrisa.

-**_Vitelio -lo interrumpió Hazel-, tenemos que escuchar el augurio de Percy antes de que pueda unirse a nosotros. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Frank? Está en el arsenal haciendo el inventario. Ya sabes lo mucho que aprecia tu ayuda._**

\- ¿Por qué lo enviaste a mi Hazel? - frunció el ceño Frank.

\- Lo siento pero Percy ya tenía mucho para ese día- le sonrió ella.

\- Gracias por no cargarle más cosas, pequeña - le sonrió con simpatía el dios de los mares.

\- De nada - se sonrojo un poco la morena abrazando a su novio.

**_Las cejas peludas y moradas del fantasma se arquearon._****_-¡Marte todopoderoso! ¿Dejan que el probatio revise el armamento? ¡Estamos perdidos!_**

\- Que confianza que te tenían- dijo Ares frunciendo el ceño no parecía un hijo suyo.

\- Es que ahí no tenía mucho de haber llegado ni siquiera había sido reconocido - explicó Frank.

**_Se marchó calle abajo dando traspiés, deteniéndose cada pocos metros para recoger su espada o volver a colocarse la toga._****_-¡Buenooo! -dijo Percy._**

\- Ese fantasma es muy gracioso - dijo Percy viendo a la nada.

\- Lo sabemos - dijeron los romanos. Atenea los veía con odio esta lectura no estaba siendo nada agradable para ella.

**_-Lo siento -dijo Hazel-. Es un poco excéntrico, pero es uno de los lares más viejos. Ha estado con nosotros desde que la legión se fundó._**

\- Si, lo ha estado después de que Roma cayó- dijo Hades recordando ese día cuanto trabajo no tuvo debido a esas guerras cuantos hijos y legados no perdieron eso entristeció a algunos dioses.

**_-Ha llamado a la legión... ¿Fulminata? -preguntó Percy._****_-Armada con el rayo -tradujo Hazel-. Es nuestro emblema._**

\- El que se perdió en Alaska por unos tarados - espetó el dios de la guerra.

\- Pero que Percy encontró- sonrió Frank.

\- Lo encontramos los tres - dijo con seguridad Percy.

\- Si no hubiera sido por ti no lo habríamos hecho - le sonrió Hazel eso sólo incómodo a Percy.

\- Lo habrían hecho estoy seguro - dijo él los demás negaron suavemente con la cabeza diciéndole a Hazel que no siga él no lo iba admitir.

**_La Duodécima Legión estuvo presente durante todo el Imperio romano. Cuando Roma cayó, muchas legiones desaparecieron._**

\- Una de las mayores pérdidas - negaba con la cabeza Poseidón.

\- Cuántas de mis parejas no perdí ahí- se lamentaba Afrodita mientras Hefestos le daba golpecitos en la mano bajo la atenta mirada de Ares.

**_Nosotros nos escondimos, obedeciendo órdenes secretas del mismísimo Júpiter: seguir con vida, reclutar a semidioses y a sus hijos, mantener Roma activa._**

\- Claro, le convenía- hizo una mueca Hades - No quería perder más poder - todos veían mal a Zeus porque en vez de evitar pérdidas humanas simplemente las dejo y salvo unas cuantas para no quedar débil. Él no les tomo importancia.

**_Hemos estado haciéndolo desde entonces, cambiando de sitio según donde la influencia romana era mayor. Durante los últimos siglos hemos estado en Estados Unidos._****_Por extraño que aquello pudiera parecer, a Percy no le costó creerlo. De hecho, le resultaba familiar, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido._**

\- Lo sabías porque del lado griego era igual - asintió Hermes.

\- Ustedes siempre se van a mover según el corazón de Occidente - siguió Apolo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó bajito Hazel.

\- Es la fuerza que mueve a los dioses es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse la vienen trayendo desde Grecia y paso a Roma y así sucesivamente hasta llegar aquí a Estados unidos- explicó Percy todos se lo quedaron viendo en especial Atenea - Me lo explico Quirón cuando llegue al campamento - se recostó contra Jason y cerró los ojos.

\- Es la explicación que nos dan junto con un vídeo en el Campamento mestizo - dijo Piper pero ella no recordaba tan bien esa explicación.

\- Yo nunca vi el vídeo- susurró Percy sólo Jason lo oyó y sonrió.

**_-Y tú estás en la Quinta Cohorte -aventuró-, que puede que no sea la más popular._**

\- En ese entonces no lo era - dijo Hazel frunciendo las cejas lo que les costaba sobresalir.

\- Pero aun así era la mejor - dijo Frank- Porque estabas tú - le sonrió a su Hazel y está se sonrojo mientras Hades los veía atentamente, no perdía de vista sus movimientos.

**_Hazel frunció la frente._**

**_-Sí. Me alisté en septiembre del año pasado._****_-Eso fue... pocas semanas antes de que ese tal Jason desapareciera._**

\- Si lo recuerdo, aunque no conversamos mucho en ese entonces - sonrió Jason.

\- Fuiste muy amable conmigo - le sonrió ella si soltar a Frank que lo tenía abrazado.

**_Percy sabía que había tocado un tema delicado. Hazel bajó la vista. Permaneció callada suficiente tiempo para contar todos los adoquines._**

\- Lo era porque algunos decían que era mi culpa su desaparición- hizo una mueca Hazel.

\- Los hijos de Plutón tampoco son bien vistos en la legión- dijo el dios del inframundo - Según ellos damos mala suerte. Tampoco en el Campamento Griego son bienvenidos -

\- Ahora lo son - sonrió Percy.

\- Y Nico aceptó quedarse - sonrió Thalía el dios los vio con interés tal vez las cosas mejoraron en el futuro.

\- En la legión ya soy bienvenida padre - sonrió Hazel eso alegro al dios sus hijos estaban bien en el futuro al menos dos de ellos.

**_-Vamos -dijo por fin-. Te enseñaré mi vista favorita._**

**_Se detuvieron delante de las puertas principales. La fortaleza estaba situada en el punto más elevado del valle, de forma que podían verlo prácticamente todo._**

**_El camino bajaba al río y se bifurcaba. Un sendero avanzaba hacia el sur, cruzaba un puente y subía hasta la colina con todos los templos. El otro camino llevaba hacia el norte, a la ciudad, una versión en miniatura de la antigua Roma. A diferencia del campamento militar, la ciudad tenía un aspecto caótico y lleno de colorido, con edificios apretujados desordenadamente. Incluso desde tan lejos, Percy podía ver a la gente reunida en la plaza, los compradores apiñados en un mercado al aire libre, los padres jugando con sus hijos en los parques._**

\- Una vista preciosa - arrullo Afrodita - Por eso me gustaba Roma - suspiro recordando todos esos amoríos que hacía ahí y luego vio a Jason y le guiño un ojo.

\- Que Jason es mío mamá por favor - espeto Piper que la vio y cambio de lugar con Thalía para poder abrazar a su novio.

\- Pero hija Piénsalo las dos una noche de diversión con tu novio - los dos jóvenes estaban sonrojados pues Afrodita les estaba enviando una mirada de picardía que hasta Percy captó y se arrimó a Thalía.

\- Quiero a mi listilla- le susurró a su prima ella pudo notar el miedo que sentía de las miradas de la diosa del amor.

\- Yo te protejo hasta que ella llegue - le aseguró la lugarteniente de Artemisa apretando su mano el asintió.

\- No mamá gracias - se defendió Piper saliendo del shock - Yo lo amo y no me gusta compartirlo gracias - se aferró a su novio lo más que pudo y el la abrazaba también.

**_-¿Tenéis familias aquí? -preguntó._**

**_-¿En la ciudad? Desde luego -dijo Hazel-. Cuando te aceptan en la legión, cumples diez años de servicio. Después puedes darte de baja cuando te dé la gana. La mayoría de los semidioses pasan al mundo de los mortales. Pero para algunos... es bastante peligroso._**

\- Tú entras en la clasificación de no debería salir de ahí- dijo Thalía - Pero como tú siempre llevas la contraria -

\- Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan - le sonrió su primo recostándose en su hombro y Poseidón veía con buenos ojos sus palabras.

\- Ya lo sé sesos de alga - se río de vuelta ella mientras Zeus veía esa interacción repudiable ya no quería que sus hijos estén pegados a los de su hermano en especial con lo peligroso que era el muchacho.

**_Este valle es un santuario. En la ciudad puedes ir a la universidad, casarte, tener hijos y jubilarte cuando te haces viejo._**

\- Universidad - repitió Percy - Ahí iré con mi listilla - sonrió y Thalía igual.

\- Si ya sé que te convenció de eso - río un poco la verdad es que de todas las personas quienes más necesitaban estar alejados de problemas eran su mejor amiga y su novio.

\- Pues tendrás que estudiar bastante para los exámenes probatorios - dijo Jason que el los conocía muy bien.

\- Ya lo sé mi listilla está investigando eso y dijo que estudiaríamos - hizo una mueca lo de estudiar no lo animaba mucho pero todo era por estar cerca de ella.

**_Es el único lugar seguro de la tierra para la gente como nosotros._**

\- No es el único lugar seguro pero si el único con ciudad - dijo Percy y Piper con Thalía asintieron.

\- Si ahora sabemos que también está el campamento mestizo - sonrió Jason le agradó conocer a tanta gente diferente, a su novia y a sus nuevos amigos ellos se convirtieron en su familia muy rápido.

**_De modo que muchos veteranos se construyen sus casas aquí, bajo la protección de la legión._****_Semidioses adultos. Semidioses que podían vivir sin temor, casarse, formar una familia. A Percy le costaba creerlo. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad._**

\- Es que lo parece si eres Griego - dijo Hermes - Para los romanos es distinto - Muchos asintieron a su comentario en especial los jóvenes que eran ellos los que tenían que vivir esa triste verdad.

-**_¿Y si atacan el valle?_**

**_Hazel frunció los labios._****_-Tenemos defensas. Las fronteras son mágicas, pero nuestra fuerza ya no es lo que era._**

\- Claro, se perdieron un montón de armas en Alaska - dijo Ares - sólo por la idiotez de ciertas personas – el seguía molesto por este asunto.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos - respondió Percy apretando los puños y respirando hondo el dios hablaba como si ellos no tuvieran nada que ver en lo que hacían los semidioses Thalía acariciaba su espalda y Jason apretaba su mano tratando de calmarlo.

**_Últimamente los ataques de los monstruos han aumentado. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste sobre lo que te había costado matar a las gorgonas? Nosotros también lo hemos notado con otros monstruos._****_-¿Sabéis cuál es la causa?_****_Hazel apartó la vista. Percy advirtió que estaba ocultándole algo: algo que se suponía que no debía decir._**

\- Me asusta la forma en que puedes leerme con tanta sencillez - sonrió Hazel.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el azabache olvidando su enojó anterior.

\- Esta bien no importa - le sonrió ella y el asintió.

**_-Es... es complicado -dijo ella-. Mi hermano dice que la Muerte no es..._**

\- ¿No es qué? - preguntó Hermes pues Apolo detuvo la lectura.

\- Igual la frase la dejo inconclusa - sonrió Apolo al ver el desasosiego de los dioses en especial la de la sabiduría y una flecha rozó su mejilla.

\- Sigue leyendo bola de Helio - espeto Artemisa su hermano sólo sonrió y continuó.

**_Un elefante la interrumpió._**

\- Ese es Apolo - dijo Artemisa mientras acariciaba su arco y el dios la veía mal.

\- Como voy a ser un elefante yo - señalándose así mismo - Soy demasiado hermoso para ser un elefante - otra flecha rozó su cabeza.

\- Pues es que estas interrumpiendo Cabeza de gas - sonrió traviesa ella y se enfurruño como niño pequeño pero siguió leyendo.

**_Alguien gritó detrás de ellos:_****_-¡Abrid paso!_**

**_Hazel apartó a Percy del camino, y un semidiós montado en un paquidermo adulto cubierto con una armadura de Kevlar negra pasó a su lado. La palabra ELEFANTE estaba impresa en el lateral de la armadura, un detalle que a Percy le pareció algo evidente._**

\- ¿Un elefante? - preguntó Deméter.

\- Si un elefante - sonrió Frank recordando a Annibal y Percy también sonrió suavemente aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados se estaba durmiendo en el hombro de Thalía y la aludida no estaba muy contenta con la idea así que delicadamente (de un empujón) lo puso en el hombro de su hermano este le vio raro ella sólo sonrió y Percy pues ni se enteró.

**_El elefante avanzó por el camino con gran estruendo y giró hacia el norte, en dirección al gran campo abierto donde había unas fortificaciones en construcción._****_Percy escupió el polvo que le había entrado en la boca._****_-Pero ¿qué...?_**

\- Eso debió ser un asco - dijo Afrodita con una mueca.

\- Seguro - convino Deméter- mejor son los cereales - Hades rodo los ojos.

\- Para ti todo sería mejor con cereales - farfullo con la mirada hacia arriba en señor del inframundo y Deméter le envió una mirada envenenada.

\- Pues los cereales son lo mejor - dijo Ella con enojó viendo fijamente al dios - En especial mejor que ladrones de hijas - el dios rodo los ojos.

\- No me la robe - resoplo con cansancio.

\- Ya dejen de discutir que intento leer - espetó el dios del sol y todos se lo quedaron viendo él no era de molestarse y menos para leer algo que él no había escrito - ¿Qué? los chismes sobre el muchacho me interesan - se encogió de hombros.

\- Otro dios interesado en él genial - murmuró Jason y vio a su amigo ya se había quedado dormido.

\- Esperemos que duerma hasta el final del capítulo- susurró Piper viendo a Percy dormido.

-**_Un elefante -explicó Hazel._**

**_-Sí, he leído el letrero. ¿Por qué le ponéis un chaleco antibalas a un elefante?_**

-**_Esta noche hay juegos de guerra -contestó Hazel-. Ese es Aníbal. Si no contáramos con él, se llevaría un disgusto._**

\- ¿Cómo se llevaría un disgusto? - arqueo una ceja Deméter.

\- Él es muy temperamental en el buen sentido y le gusta ser de ayuda - explicó Hazel con una sonrisa a la diosa del cereal.

-**_Eso es algo que no podemos permitir._**

Todos rieron suavemente ante el sarcasmo de Percy no querían despertarlo los dioses sabían que por alguna razón para los demás jóvenes era importante que el chico duerma más.

**_Hazel se rió. Costaba creer que apenas un momento antes hubiera estado tan malhumorada._**

\- Lo del elefante me saco todo el malhumor - sonrió la chica siendo abrazada por Frank.

**_Percy se preguntó qué sería lo que había estado a punto de decir._**

\- Todos nos preguntamos eso - dijo el Dios del sol viendo a la chica.

\- Pues ya hace mucho de eso así que no lo recuerdo - dijo ella pensativa - Pero tal vez más adelante lo dije y lo leerán- le sonrió al dios y este aceptó así que continuó aunque no apartaba la vista de los jóvenes en especial del azabache quien parecía bastante tranquilo por ahora dormido en el hombro de su amigo.

**_Ella tenía un hermano. Sin embargo, había dicho que se quedaría sola si en el campamento la clasificaran por su padre divino._**

\- Eso es raro - dijo Hermes viendo a la chica novia del hijo de Marte.

\- Es que mi hermano no se quedaba en el Campamento Júpiter- respondió la chica - El sólo iba debes en cuando porque no era romano aunque en ese entonces nadie lo sabía-

\- Ah, tu hermano Nico - dijo el dios del sol recordando la historia que les contaron en la fogata.

\- Si ese mismo - sonrió la chica y su padre igual sus hijos se llevaban bien eso era bueno.

**_Percy no la entendía. Ella parecía simpática y de trato fácil, madura para alguien que no debía de pasar de los trece años. Pero también parecía ocultar una profunda tristeza, como si se sintiera culpable por algo._**

\- Vaya sí que me sabe leer - suspiro la chica y vio a su amigo nadie más en la cohorte se había fijado en ello.

\- Él es así que no te sorprenda - dijo Thalía encogiéndose de hombros - Tiene una facilidad para leer expresiones y gente que resulta asombroso - ante esto Jason frunció el ceño eso no era normal y vio a su amigo que respiraba entre cortadamente.

\- Tranquilo estas aquí- le susurró suavizando la expresión y eso pareció calmarlo le acomodo la cabeza mientras la diosa del amor ahogaba un chillido.

**_Hazel señaló con el dedo hacia el sur, al otro lado del río. Unos nubarrones se estaban acumulando sobre la colina de los Templos. Relámpagos rojos bañaban los monumentos de una luz color sangre._**

\- El Augur debe estar haciendo su trabajo después de la visita de una diosa es natural - sonrió el dios del sol.

\- Estúpido Augur - murmuró Jason con amargura cuánto daño no causó sólo por poder ese estúpido, su novia sintió su hostilidad y le apretó la mano con suavidad.

\- No te alteres Jason - le susurró al oído y el respiro profundo sabía que no era bueno hacerlo no en este lugar y menos con Percy sobre su hombro.

\- Ya estoy bien gracias - le sonrió a Piper y ella devolvió el gesto bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres divinos la una encantada y el otro con cierto fastidio porque el crío de su hermano estaba muy cerca de su hijo y a este ni le incomodaba, antes parecía agradarle.

**_-Octavio está ocupado -dijo Hazel-. Más vale que vayamos._****_Por el camino se cruzaron con unos chicos con patas de cabra que descansaban en el borde del sendero._**

\- Los Faunos - dijo con desprecio Atenea para ella esos seres eran sucios claro sólo los de parte romana ya había logrado sacarse la sombra.

\- Son unos inútiles- chasqueo la lengua Ares.

\- No son inútiles sólo han perdido la fe - sonrió con tristeza Hermes recordando a su hijo Pan.

**_-¡Hazel! -gritó uno de ellos._**

**_Se acercó trotando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lucía una camisa hawaiana descolorida y no llevaba nada de cintura para abajo salvo su tupido pelaje de cabra marrón._**

\- Su atuendo es un asco - hizo una mueca Afrodita mientras Artemisa rodaba los ojos igual que Piper acción que no pasó desapercibida por las diosas - Hija no me vas a decir que esa combinación te agrada -

\- No me agrada - se defendió la chica de ojos caleidoscopio - Pero tampoco creo que sea tan importante la ropa - Afrodita puso cara de horror Y Artemisa sonrió esta hija de Afrodita le agradaba.

\- La ropa sí importa cariño - dijo la diosa mientras su esposo le daba palmaditas en la mano.

\- Lo es para ti amor pero sabes que tu no sólo eres eso - le sonrió el dios de los Herreros.

\- Tu eres más que eso Afrodita eres más que moda y cosas banales lo sabes bien - dijo Ares - Hazle caso a tu marido - todos se los quedaron viendo le estaba dando la razón a Hefestos y Afrodita sonrió sus hombres le conocían bien.

**_Su enorme peinado afro se meneaba cuando se movía. Tenía los ojos ocultos detrás de unas pequeñas gafas redondas con cristales tornasolados. Sujetaba un letrero de cartón que rezaba: trabajo canto hablo me largo a cambio de denarios._**

\- Que mala reputación le dan a los de su ascendencia - hizo una mueca Thalía recordando a su amigo sátiro.

\- Por eso los sátiros son mejor vistos - dijo Piper apoyando a Thalía.

\- Ojalá los Faunos se parecieran más a los sátiros- concordó Frank y pensando que tal vez si hablaban con ellos llegarían a algo.

**_-Hola, Don -dijo Hazel-. Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo..._**

**_-¡Tranqui! ¡Tranqui! -Don avanzó trotando al lado de ellos-. ¡Eh, este tío es nuevo! -Sonrió a Percy-. ¿Tienes tres denarios para el autobús? Me he dejado la cartera en casa y tengo que ir a trabajar, y además..._**

\- Siempre mendigando - negó con la cabeza Frank.

\- Y mintiendo - sonreía Hermes él sabía cómo podían llegar a mentir algunos Faunos.

**_-Don -lo reprendió Hazel-. Los faunos no tienen carteras. Ni trabajos. Ni casas. Y no tenemos autobuses._**

\- Esa es una de las principales razones por las que los Sátiros griegos son mejores que los Faunos Romanos- la última palabra la pronunció destilando veneno en la voz Atenea y los tres jóvenes Romanos la veían con furia contenida como si ser romano fuera algo malo.

\- Los Faunos simplemente han perdido la fe y se han tirado al abandono, no es que sean malos por ser romanos o buenos por ser griegos todos son iguales sólo que unos se rindieron en cambio los otros siguieron tratando de perseguir un sueño - dijo Percy quien se levantó por el ambiente alterado pues Frank despedía un aura roja Hazel estaba haciendo resquebrajar el piso y Jason estaba creando nubes cargadas de electricidad sobre la sala.

\- El muchacho tiene razón y será mejor que te reserves tus comentarios Atenea - zanjó el tema Hermes y cuando ella iba a replicar una sombra cayó de nuevo en su boca y la hizo callar. Apolo siguió la lectura mientras los jóvenes veían con vergüenza a Percy se suponía que ellos cuidaban de él y una vez más él fue quien termino cuidando de ellos.

-**_Vale -dijo él alegremente-, pero ¿tienes denarios?_**

\- Acababa de llegar ¿Cómo iba a tener denarios? - sonrió Percy acomodándose en el asiento y arrimándose al respaldar.

\- Ellos le quieren sacar dinero a cualquiera - negó suavemente Jason.

\- ¿Dinero? no sólo eso, comida, lo que fuera - se río Frank aunque al igual que todos le preocupaba Percy y se sentía culpable ya que fue uno de los causantes de que otra vez no duerma demasiado.

-**_¿Te llamas Don el fauno? -preguntó Percy._**

**_-Sí. ¿Y qué?_****_-Nada -Percy trató de mantener la cara seria-._**

\- Yo vi tu expresión y se notaba lo mucho que querías reírte- se río Hazel y Percy también.

\- Es que ese nombre - se río más y luego suspiro recordó a Grover el si era un sátiro valiente y único, no por nada era su mejor amigo.

\- Cualquiera se mataría de risa con ese nombre - reían Hermes y Apolo después de un rato continuaron la lectura.

**_¿Por qué no tienen trabajo los faunos? ¿No deberían trabajar en el campamento?_**

\- Creo que recordaba a los sátiros- ladeo la cabeza Percy y luego bostezo aún tenía sueño.

**_Don baló._****_-¡Los faunos! ¡Trabajar en el campamento! ¡Me parto de risa!_**

\- Pues creo que se partirá de risa cuando lo pongamos a trabajar - sonrió Frank ya estaba planeando hablar con Reyna para hacer trabajar a los Faunos.

-**_Los faunos son... hum... espíritus libres -explicó Hazel-. Holgazanean aquí porque es un sitio donde holgazanear y mendigar sin peligro. Los aguantamos, pero..._**

\- ¿Pero? - preguntó el dios de la medicina.

\- Pero ya nos tienen un poco cansados- termino la frase Hazel recordando lo molestos que son los Faunos.

\- Tal vez poco a poco cambiemos eso - le sonrió Frank mientras su padre le veía con una sonrisa.

-**_Hazel es alucinante -dijo Don-. ¡Es majísima! Los otros campistas se ponen en plan: «Lárgate, Don». Pero ella siempre dice: «Por favor, lárgate, Don». ¡La adoro!_**

\- Te adora porque eres educada para echarlo - reía Hades su niña era una ternura él lo sabía más que nadie.

\- Soy la única que les presta atención y a veces les daba algo de comer - sonrió la chica igual que su padre.

**_El fauno parecía inofensivo, pero a Percy le resultaba inquietante de todas formas. Tenía la sensación de que los faunos debían de ser algo más que simples criaturas sin hogar que mendigaban denarios._**

\- Tu lado griego diciéndote una vez más que estas en el lugar incorrecto - dijo Poseidón viendo como su hijo otra vez cerraba los ojos recostado contra el respaldar.

**_Don miró al suelo delante de ellos y dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa._****_-¡Premio!_****_Alargó la mano para coger algo, pero Hazel gritó:_****_-¡No, Don!_**

\- Oh todavía tienes la maldición- suspiro el dios del inframundo el no quiso heredarle tal cosa a su pequeña.

\- Esta bien padre no te preocupes- le tranquilizó la chica - Yo encontré mi descendiente de Poseidón- miro a Frank y ahí el dios cayó en cuenta el chico la salvo de ese destino y pensaba que tal vez no fue el único pues su hija también estuvo cerca del hijo de su hermano.

**_Lo apartó de un empujón y cogió un pequeño objeto. Percy lo vislumbró antes de que Hazel se lo metiera en el bolsillo. Habría jurado que era un diamante._**

\- Tiene buena vista porque eso era - hizo una mueca la chica.

\- ¿Sacas piedras preciosas del suelo? - preguntó Deméter con interés la chica asintió- Eso es genial y a la vez horrible - ella conocía la maldición no por algo estaba la mitad del año metida en el inframundo.

\- Pero ya estoy bien de eso - sonrió y beso la mejilla de su novio haciendo que se sonroje.

-**_Venga ya, Hazel -se quejó Don-. ¡Podría haberme comprado dónuts durante un año con eso!_**

**_-Por favor, Don -dijo Hazel-. Lárgate._****_Parecía afectada, como si acabara de salvar a Don del ataque de un elefante con chaleco antibalas._**

\- Es que hizo más que eso - se lamentó el Dios el aún se sentía culpable por esa maldición pero todo era culpa de la madre de la chica y ese tonto deseo que él nunca debió cumplir.

**_El fauno suspiró._****_-Bah, no puedo enfadarme contigo. Pero te juro que es como si me trajeras suerte. Cada vez que apareces..._****_-Adiós, Don -dijo Hazel rápidamente-. Vamos, Percy._**

\- Ya te tenía cansada ¿no querida? - la vio con una sonrisa la diosa del cereal si bien no estaba contenta porque fuera la hija de Hades no podía decir que la muchacha no le agradaba.

\- Si un poco - concordó con ella no le gustaba que le pusieran interés.

**_La chica empezó a trotar. Percy tuvo que correr para alcanzarla._****_-¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó Percy-. El diamante del camino..._****_-Por favor -dijo ella-. No preguntes._**

\- Sólo lo dejaste con más dudas - sonrió Thalía mientras veía a Percy que una vez más dormía.

\- E igual terminará sabiendo todo - sonrió Jason viendo también a su amigo.

**_Anduvieron en un silencio incómodo el resto del trayecto hasta la colina de los Templos. Un sinuoso sendero de piedra pasaba por delante de una extravagante mezcla de diminutos altares y enormes panteones abovedados. Las estatuas de dioses parecían seguir a Percy con los ojos._**

\- Son unas estatuas imponentes - se estremeció Piper - A mí también me dieron esa impresión- su novio le pasó la mano por el hombro.

\- Tranquila todo está bien - beso su frente y ella se sonrojo le agradaba estar así con él.

**_Hazel señaló el templo de Belona._****_-La diosa de la guerra -dijo-. Es la madre de Reyna._**

\- La Pretora- dijo Dioniso despertando según de su sueño.

\- Si, esa misma - le veía mal la diosa del matrimonio.

**_A continuación, pasaron por delante de una enorme cripta roja decorada con cráneos humanos y pinchos de hierro._**

\- Que excelente decoración - sonreían Ares y Hades.

**_-Por favor, dime que no vamos ahí dentro -dijo Percy._**

**_Hazel negó con la cabeza._****_-Ese es el templo de Marte Ultor._****_-Marte... ¿Ares, el dios de la guerra?_**

\- Ese mismo Soy yo - sonrió con suficiencia el dios de la Guerra - por eso me fascinan los romanos saben bien como me gustan las cosas - Frank se preguntaba ¿Cómo puedo ser su hijo?

-**_Ese es su nombre griego -dijo Hazel-. Pero sí, es el mismo dios. Ultor significa «el Vengador». Es el segundo dios más importante de Roma._**

\- Claro primero estoy yo que soy el rey - sonreía Zeus los demás dioses sólo rodaron los ojos.

\- Deja el drama hermano - dijeron Hades Y Poseidón, el rey los vio mal.

**_A Percy no le hizo mucha ilusión oír eso. Por algún motivo, le bastaba con mirar el feo edificio rojo para ponerse furioso._**

\- Es que eso es lo que debe producir - los ojos del Dios de la guerra llameaban hasta casi derretirlas, los demás rodaron los ojos él también era un dramático.

**_Señaló la cima. Las nubes se arremolinaban sobre el templo más grande, un pabellón redondo con un círculo de columnas blancas que soportaban un tejado abovedado._**

\- Mi templo - sonreía con arrogancia el rey de los dioses.

\- Bájale un poco a tu ego- mascullo Hera y los demás rodaron los ojos como si ella no fuera igual de ególatra.

-**_Supongo que ese es el templo de Zeus..., quiero decir, de Júpiter. ¿Es allí adónde vamos?_**

**_-Sí -Hazel parecía nerviosa-. Octavio lee los augurios allí: en el templo de Júpiter Óptimo Máximo._**

\- ¡El mejor Dios de todos! - bramo el rey y un rato sonó en la sala haciendo que Percy se despertará y los demás le miraran mal al dios.

\- Hermano deja el drama - mascullaron Hades y Poseidón viendo al rey con molestia.

\- El héroe tratando de dormir y este con sus teatros - rodo los ojos Deméter.

\- Detesto a mi padre - susurró con odio Thalía viendo hacia donde él y luego a Percy quien se frotaba los ojos y veía mal al dios.

\- Es un dramático de primera - negaba con la cabeza Jason viendo mal a su padre también.

**_Percy tuvo que pararse a pensar, pero las palabras en latín se tradujeron automáticamente a su idioma._****_-Júpiter... ¿el mejor y el más grande?_****_-Exacto._**

\- Chico no es normal que se te de rápido el latín - se auto interrumpió el dios del sol.

\- En eso tiene razón el cabeza de Helio - dijo Artemisa mirando fijamente al chico.

\- Tal vez si tienes algo de romano - le veía con fijeza Hermes y el azabache sólo atinaba a hundirse más entre sus amigos.

**_-¿Cuál es el título de Neptuno? -preguntó Percy-. ¿El más molón y el más alucinante?_**

Todos se rieron por las palabras de Percy y él se sonrojo.

\- El ama a su padre - negaba divertida Deméter.

\- El amor por tu familia es muy intenso - le sonreía Hestia a Percy y le devolvió el gesto y es que el de verdad amaba a su familia y amigos por ellos daba todo.

\- Gracias hijo aunque en realidad ahí no soy muy querido - hizo una mueca el dios de los mares.

\- Ahora si - sonrieron los romanos pues después de lo de Percy era imposible no querer al dios y demostrarle lo agradecidos que estaban por lo hecho por su hijo y su legado.

**_-Esto, no exactamente._****_Hazel señaló un pequeño edificio azul del tamaño de un cobertizo para herramientas. Encima de la puerta había clavado un tridente cubierto de telarañas._**

\- Ya lo hemos mejorado no se preocupe - le sonrió Jason al dios que se puso un poco triste por la descripción de su templo.

\- Y se van a construir más- aseguró Frank que sabía que esos eran los planes de Jason debido a su promesa.

\- Nos alegra oír eso - les sonreía Hestia pues la llama crecía cada vez más con las palabras y acciones de los jóvenes.

\- Oh, es que es sólo la continuación de una promesa - dijo Jason viendo a Percy que estaba intentando dormir de nuevo.

\- Se los explicaremos después- sonrió Piper para terminar el tema pues todos los veían con sumo interés.

**_Percy echó un vistazo al interior. Sobre un pequeño altar había un cuenco con tres manzanas secas y mohosas._****_Se le cayó el alma a los pies._**

\- Y como no, eso es una deshonra para su padre divino - frunció el entrecejo Hefestos.

\- Es que ellos seguían pensando en que yo era el malo de los dioses - suspiro el dios de los mares.

\- Pues muy bueno no fuiste tampoco en esa época- dijo Hera con desinterés.

\- Después de su acusación a mi legado como no hacerlo - se defendió el dios de los terremotos, encogiéndose de hombros.

**_-Un sitio muy frecuentado._****_-Lo siento mucho, Percy -dijo Hazel-. Es solo que... los romanos siempre tuvieron miedo del mar._**

\- Me acusaban de cosas que no había hecho - frunció el ceño Poseidón- como no iban a tenerme miedo - todos se lo quedaron viendo y luego a Percy quien ya se había vuelto a dormir.

\- A él también lo acusaron de cosas - susurró Jason haciendo una mueca no estuvo bien que acusaran a alguien sin pruebas o que le tuvieran rencor simplemente por su parentesco.

\- Él tenía muchas razones para no tener que llevarse con los romanos - murmuró Hazel para después suspirar.

\- Pero él aun así nos ayudó - le sonrió Frank a su novia y ella le devolvió el gesto.

**_Solo usaban los barcos cuando no les quedaba más remedio. Incluso en épocas modernas, tener un hijo de Neptuno cerca siempre ha sido un mal presagio. La última vez que uno se alistó en la legión fue... en 1906, cuando el Campamento Júpiter estaba al otro lado de la bahía de San Francisco. Hubo un gran terremoto..._**

\- No fue culpa de mi descendencia - rodo los ojos Poseidón.

\- Lo sabemos señor - le respondió Jason.

\- En nuestro tiempo es algo que ya se aclaró- le sonrió Hazel al dios de los mares.

**_-¿Me estás diciendo que lo provocó un hijo de Neptuno?_**

\- Ese no, pero otro que yo conozco si - sonreía Thalía viendo a su primo y Piper se río bajito ella también sabía de ese terremoto aunque al principio le costó creerlo.

-**_Eso dicen -Hazel adoptó un tono de disculpa-. De todas formas, los romanos temen a Neptuno, pero no lo quieren mucho._**

**_Percy se quedó mirando las telarañas que cubrían el tridente._****_«Estupendo», pensó. Aunque ingresara en el campamento, nunca lo querrían._**

El dios de los mares miraba pensativo a los jóvenes delante de él en especial a su hijo de verdad esperaba que en el futuro las cosas hayan cambiado y su hijo fuera feliz y querido, aunque era notorio que así era sus amigos se preocupaban por él.

**_A lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a dar miedo a sus compañeros de campamento. Tal vez, si lo hacía especialmente bien, le dieran unas manzanas mohosas._**

\- Esos pensamientos pesimistas de nuevo - suspiro Jason estaba tratando de entender la razón por la cual él era así pero no lo hacía definitivamente tenía que averiguarlo.

\- Él siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco - hizo una mueca Thalía aunque la verdad es que ningún mestizo era muy positivo que se diga.

**_Aun así... situado ante el altar de Neptuno, sintió que algo se removía dentro de él, como si unas olas corrieran por sus venas._**

\- Es tu parte divina que te llama- sonreía el dios su hijo era un buen heredero del mar.

\- Todos nos sentimos así cerca del templo de nuestros padres - sonrió Piper ella también sintió eso estando cerca de la cabaña 10 en el Campamento y cerca del templo de Venus la vez que estuvo en Nueva Roma después de la guerra.

M**_etió la mano en la mochila y sacó el último alimento que le quedaba de los víveres del viaje: un bollo rancio. No era gran cosa, pero lo dejó sobre el altar._**

-**_Hola... papá -se sentía muy ridículo hablando con un frutero-. Si puedes oírme, échame una mano, ¿vale? Devuélveme la memoria. Dime... dime lo que tengo que hacer._**

\- Si esta fue quien te la robo - señalo a Hera quien le vio molesta - no creo que pueda hacer mucho - vio con un semblante triste a su hijo que se removía entre sus amigos y estos trataban de tranquilizarle.

**_Se le quebró la voz. No pretendía ponerse sentimental, pero estaba agotado, tenía miedo y había estado perdido tanto tiempo que habría dado cualquier cosa por un consejo._**

\- Pobrecillo - arrullaron las diosas mirando al joven héroe.

**_Quería saber algo seguro sobre su vida, sin tener que intentar recobrar recuerdos perdidos._****_Hazel le posó la mano en el hombro._****_-Todo irá bien. Ahora estás aquí. Eres uno de los nuestros._**

\- Gracias por intentar animarlo - le sonrió el dios a la chica ella le devolvió el gesto.

\- No hace falta - se sonrojo un poco y abrazo a su novio - Él se lo merecía fue bueno conmigo y Frank - le sonrió al dios.

**_Percy se sentía incómodo buscando consuelo en una chica de octavo curso a la que apenas conocía, pero se alegraba de que ella estuviera allí._**

\- Nosotros nos alegramos de que el llegará también- dijeron Hazel y Frank sonriendo el chico había sido de mucha ayuda no sólo con la legión si no con su confianza y eso se lo agradecerían siempre.

**_Encima de ellos, un trueno retumbó. Un relámpago rojo iluminó la colina._****_-Octavio ya casi ha terminado -dijo Hazel-. Vamos._**

\- Si vayan de una vez para que el muchacho pueda tomar un baño y descansar - sonrió Deméter viendo al chico que ya dormía más tranquilo siendo abrazado por Jason y su mano apretada suavemente por Thalía.

**_Comparado con el cobertizo para herramientas de Neptuno, el templo de Júpiter era sin duda óptimo y máximo._**

\- Y como no iba a serlo soy el rey - sonreía orgulloso el dios de los cielos.

\- O más bien la reina del drama - le susurró Poseidón a Hades y los dos se rieron.

**_El suelo de mármol tenía bonitos mosaicos grabados e inscripciones en latín. Casi veinte metros por encima, el techo abovedado emitía destellos dorados. Todo el templo estaba abierto al viento._**

\- Es muy distinto a la cabaña del campamento mestizo pero igual es inhabitable - susurraba Jason mientras abrazaba al azabache que por momentos se movía intranquilo.

**_En el centro había un altar de mármol, donde un chico con toga estaba haciendo una especie de ritual delante de la enorme estatua dorada del pez gordo al que estaba dedicado el enorme templo: Júpiter,_**

\- Pez Gordo - se reían los dioses mientras el dios los miraba mal.

\- ¡¿Cómo que pez gordo?! - bramo el dios de los cielos ganándose una mala mirada de los jóvenes la misma que se ganaron los demás dioses pues le despertaron de nuevo.

\- Pez Gordo es un decir con respecto a las personas de gran poder - se explicó el chico sin muchos ánimos él quería dormir y no le estaban dejando ni los dioses ni las pesadillas.

\- Ves eres un Pez Gordo- le siguió hincando Poseidón haciendo que el otro le vea mal pero al dios le dio igual - Disculpa por despertarte - le sonrió a su hijo este sólo le restó importancia.

**_el dios del cielo, vestido con una toga morada de seda de talla XXXL y con un rayo en la mano._****_-No lo parece -murmuró Percy._****_-¿Qué? -preguntó Hazel._****_-El rayo maestro -contestó Percy._****_-¿Qué dices?_****_-Yo... -Percy frunció el entrecejo. Por un segundo, le pareció recordar algo. Acto seguido, el recuerdo desapareció-. Nada, supongo._**

\- Yo lo he visto en persona muchas veces - murmuró Percy y Jason se lo quedo mirando.

\- Claro en las reuniones- dijo el rubio sabía que los griegos veían más a los dioses que los romanos.

\- No, no por lo que se él lo vio en persona - dijo Thalía y los dioses estaban prestando atención a su conversación.

\- Medio metro de energía pura y que pesa como bala de cañón- sonrió Percy recordando cuando lo llevo al Olimpo.

\- Oh yo quiero saber esa historia - le brillaron los ojos a Piper a ella le encantaba las aventuras de Percy que le contaba Annabeth.

\- Yo también- dijeron al unísono Frank, Hazel y Jason.

\- Después tal vez se las cuente - les brindó una sonrisa un poco triste mirando su mano recordando la traición de Luke y luego su sacrificio, sobo su mano derecha donde ya solo tenía una pequeña cicatriz muy poco notoria.

**_El chico del altar levantó las manos. Más rayos rojos relampaguearon en el cielo y sacudieron el templo. A continuación bajó las manos, y el estruendo cesó. Las nubes pasaron del gris al blanco y se despejaron._**

\- Seguramente estaba orándome- dijo el rey de los dioses los demás rodaron los ojos y otros bufaron.

**_Un truco impresionante, considerando que el chico parecía un tirillas. Era alto y flaco, con el pelo de color pajizo, unos tejanos que le venían muy grandes, una camiseta holgada y una toga caída. Parecía un espantapájaros vestido con una sábana._**

Todos en la sala se echaron a reír con la descripción del muchacho incluso el dios del que era legado.

\- No puedo creer que este sea legado mío- seguía riendo el dios del sol.

\- Pues lo era - susurraron los jóvenes son un poco de resentimiento hacia él chico que aunque se sacrificó involuntariamente, hizo mucho daño.

**_-¿Qué está haciendo? -murmuró Percy._****_El chico de la toga se volvió. Tenía una sonrisa torcida y una mirada ligeramente desquiciada, como si acabara de jugar a un intenso videojuego._**

\- Hacer los augurios no es nada fácil chico - dijo Apolo - Aunque lo de la mirada desquiciada me preocupa -

\- Es que él estaba loco de poder - dijo Frank recordando lo que les contó Nico del chico.

\- ¿estaba? - preguntó el dios y los chicos asintieron - ¿Cómo murió? - los chicos se vieron entre sí.

\- Se sacrificó por así decirlo - hizo una mueca Percy, Apolo se lo quedó mirando con intriga, debía saber qué pasó con ese legado.

**_En una mano sostenía un cuchillo. En la otra había algo parecido a un animal muerto. Ninguna de las dos cosas le hacía parecer menos desquiciado._**

\- Es que si lo ves así sí parece uno de los de Dioniso- reía Hermes.

\- Lo mío es la locura pero creo que ese legado va más allá- respondió el dios del vino.

\- ¿no estabas dormido? - preguntó Hefestos arqueando una ceja y viendo al dios este sólo se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su trono.

\- Yo hago lo que quiera - sonrió el dios del vino y nadie dijo nada más después de todo era verdad era un dios y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-**_Percy -dijo Hazel-, este es Octavio._**

**_-¡El graecus! -anunció Octavio-. Qué interesante._**

Los jóvenes gruñeron recordando la forma en que decía la palabra graecus.

\- Parece que no era una persona muy simpática- arqueo una ceja el dios viendo el libro.

\- No lo era - concordaron todos los chicos y eso les hizo quedar más que claro a todos que ese chico no les cayó bien ni un poquito.

**_-Hola -dijo Percy-. ¿Estás matando animalitos?_**

\- Ese no podía matar ni una mosca el sólo- mascullo Jason y Percy asintió.

\- Era un cobarde- susurró Hazel frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Manipulador y chantajista - murmuró Percy con molestia pero trataba de calmarse no quería hacer estallar todo ahí Thalía le acaricio la espalda y Jason apretó su mano.

\- Tranquilo él ya se fue - le sonrió a su amigo y este asintió suavizando la expresión y recostándose en su hombro mientras Thalía se acomodaba a su otro lado.

**_Octavio miró el objeto velloso de su mano y se echó a reír._**

**_-No, no. Hubo un tiempo en que sí se mataban. Antes solíamos interpretar la voluntad de los dioses examinando entrañas de animales: pollos, cabras, esa clase de bichos. Ahora usamos esto._****_Lanzó el objeto velloso a Percy. Era un oso de peluche destripado._**

\- Wow como cambian los métodos- alzó una ceja Apolo - Eso de los peluches no da miedo -

\- Para nada pero tenía una labia - hizo una mueca Frank recordando los discursos de Octavian.

\- Ya, ya tranquilo Frank - le abrazaba Hazel y el noto que se había empezado a alterar y le devolvió el abrazo en verdad agradecía que fuera su novia.

**_Entonces Percy se fijó en que había un montón de animales de peluche mutilados al pie de la estatua de Júpiter._****_-¿De verdad? -preguntó Percy._**

\- No podía creerlo - se río suavemente el Azabache los demás le veían sonriendo era bueno que se ría.

\- Nadie podría creérselo- dijo con incredulidad Artemisa luego vio a su hermano - Aunque si vemos de quien es pariente -

\- Hey - se quejó el dios y ella sólo le sonrió como niña traviesa él la vio fijamente antes de empezar a leer.

**_Octavio bajó del estrado. Debía de tener unos dieciocho años, pero era tan flaco y tan pálido que podría haber pasado por más joven. Al principio parecía inofensivo, pero cuando se acercó, Percy dudó. Los ojos de Octavio brillaban con una intensa curiosidad, como si pudiera destripar a Percy con la misma facilidad que a un oso de peluche si creía que podía aprender algo de ello._**

\- Y lo hubiera hecho - hizo una mueca Jason- pero tu habrías sido más rápido- le sonrió al azabache él le devolvió el gesto y después se acomodó en el hombro del rubio cerrando los ojos.

**_Octavio entornó los ojos._**

**_-Pareces nervioso._****_-Me recuerdas a alguien -dijo Percy-. No recuerdo a quién._**

\- Te recordó a Luke - susurró Thalía sólo Frank le escuchó y se comenzó a preguntar quién era ese pues en el Campamento las pocas veces que estuvo ahí lo oyó nombrar pero todos cortaban los temas ante ese nombre.

-**_Posiblemente a mi tocayo, Octavio César Augusto. Todo el mundo dice que tengo un extraordinario parecido._**

Todos en la sala se echaron a reír mientras Jason tapó los oídos de Percy evitando que se despierte pues había vuelto a dormir una vez que se calmaron pudieron continuar.

**_Percy no creía que ese fuera el motivo, pero era incapaz de recordarlo._****_-¿Por qué me has llamado «el griego»?_**

**_-Lo he visto en los augurios -Octavio señaló con el cuchillo el montón de relleno que había sobre el altar-. El mensaje decía: «El griego ha llegado». O puede que «El ganso ha gritado». Creo que la primera interpretación es la correcta. ¿Quieres alistarte en la legión?_**

**_Hazel habló por él. Le contó a Octavio todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían coincidido en el túnel: las gorgonas, la lucha en el río, la aparición de Juno y su conversación con Reyna._**

\- Le hice un resumen de todo ese era mi deber - asintió Hazel sabía que para eso Reyna le había enviado.

**_Cuando mencionó a Juno, Octavio se quedó sorprendido._****_-Juno -meditó-. La llamamos Juno Moneta. Juno la Avisadora. Aparece en épocas de crisis para aconsejar a Roma sobre graves amenazas._**

**_Lanzó una mirada a Percy, como diciendo: «Como un griego misterioso, por ejemplo»._**

\- Tu legado no me está cayendo bien - espetó la reina del olimpo mirando mal al dios del sol.

\- Ni a mi querida ni a mí - dijo el dios viendo con desagrado él libro, el muchacho le caía bien y no entendía porque su legado estaba siendo tan malo con él.

**_-He oído que la fiesta de Fortuna es esta semana -dijo Percy-. Las gorgonas han avisado de que ese día se producirá una invasión. ¿Lo ves en tu relleno?_**

\- Percy fastidiando a la gente con solo unas pocas palabras desde tiempos inmemoriales - reía bajito la lugarteniente de Artemisa y los demás reían igual para no despertar al azabache que por ahora parecía tranquilo.

-**_Lamentablemente, no -contestó Octavio suspirando-. La voluntad de los dioses es difícil de discernir. Y últimamente lo veo todo aún más oscuro._**

**_-¿No tenéis...? No sé -dijo Percy-, ¿un oráculo o algo por el estilo?_**

\- Recordabas a mi oráculo- sonrió con tristeza que algo le pasó a su oráculo y ahora era una momia.

\- Seguro recordaba la palabra más no a la persona - dijo Thalía el dios se la quedo viendo.

\- Es verdad dijeron que mi oráculo ya no era una momia- el dios la vio con fijeza.

\- Y Ya no lo es - sonrió la chica y viendo con discreción a Hades sabía que él había lanzado la maldición y se removía incómodo en su silla.

\- Tendrán que contarme eso - sonrió el dios se alegraba que su oráculo no fuera momia. Thalía le dio una mirada rápida a Percy él era quien sabia de eso. Tal vez después lograba convencerlo de que le contara al dios sobre Rachel.

**_-¡Un oráculo! -exclamó Octavio sonriendo-. Qué idea más bonita. No, me temo que nos hemos quedado sin oráculos. Claro que si hubiéramos ido a buscar los libros sibilinos, como yo recomendé..._**

\- Esos libros se perdieron hace siglos - suspiro el dios del sol.

\- No se preocupe ahí ya habían unos cuantos fragmentos y Percy también encontró ayuda con eso - le sonrió Frank abrazando a Hazel y viendo de reojo a Percy el dios sonrió veía que el muchacho había sido de bastante ayuda en el futuro esperaba que le hayan pagado bien.

**_-¿Los libros sibi qué? -preguntó Percy._**

Atenea veía mal al muchacho es que acaso no podía repetir una simple palabra.

\- Las palabras largas o desconocidas suelen complicársenos por la dislexia - explicó Hazel viendo con cierta molestia a la diosa.

-**_Unos libros proféticos con los que está obsesionado Octavio -respondió Hazel-. Los romanos solían consultarlos cuando se producían desastres. La mayoría de la gente cree que se quemaron con la caída de Roma._**

\- Y es la verdad ahí fueron quemados los originales y de las copias no se supo mucho más- suspiro el dios del sol.

-**_Alguna gente cree eso -la corrigió Octavio-. Por desgracia, nuestra actual dirección se niega a autorizar una misión en su búsqueda..._**

\- Es que es una búsqueda suicida si no sabes a donde lo van a enviar - frunció el ceño Artemisa - Tu legado es un imprudente -

\- Ya lo estoy notando - alzó una ceja Apolo.

**_-Porque Reyna no es tonta -terció Hazel._**

\- Ella se ve que es una guerrera pensante - sonrió Artemisa y los jóvenes hicieron una mueca ellos no iban a dejar que Reyna se haga cazadora.

**_-... así que solo tenemos unos cuantos fragmentos de los libros -continuó Octavio-. Unas cuantas predicciones misteriosas, como esas._**

\- Ignoro a mi hija por completo - frunció el ceño Hades.

\- Es un mal educado - dijo Deméter a quien le agradaban los jóvenes presentes y la muchacha, aunque fuera prueba de la infidelidad de Hades a su hija - Debió escuchar a la chica - las diosas y el dios asintieron a sus palabras.

**_Señaló con la cabeza las inscripciones del suelo de mármol. Percy se quedó mirando las líneas de palabras, sin la esperanza de entenderlas. De repente, estuvo a punto de atragantarse._****_-Esa -señaló con el dedo, traduciendo al tiempo que leía en voz alta-. «Siete mestizos responderán a la llamada. Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer...»_**

\- La profecía de los siete - se quedó anonadado el dios de las profecías esa casi la había olvidado vio a los jóvenes que se veían incómodos - A esa profecía se refieren - ellos asintieron, los dioses estaban igual que Apolo después de un rato de silencio continuaron.

**_-Sí, sí -Octavio la terminó sin mirar-: «Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento. Y los enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte»._**

\- Por eso uniste a los dos lados - dijo el dios del sol a Hera y está asintió era lo más probable.

**_-Yo... yo la conozco -a Percy le dio la impresión de que los truenos estaban sacudiendo otra vez el templo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo entero estaba temblando-. Es importante._**

\- Rachel nuestra oráculo la dijo en el Campamento poco después de ser nombrada - dijo Thalía al ver la cara de desconcierto de los dioses.

**_Octavio arqueó una ceja._**

-**_Pues claro que es importante. La llamamos la Profecía de los Siete, pero tiene varios miles de años de antigüedad. No sabemos lo que significa. Cada vez que alguien trata de interpretarla... Bueno, Hazel te lo puede contar. Pasan cosas malas._**

\- Ojalá hubiera tardado más años en cumplirse - susurró Piper que no le agradó estar involucrada en esa profecía.

\- ¿Él sabe tu secreto? - preguntó Hades que ese muchacho estaba empezando a fastidiarle por molestar a su niñita.

\- Algo así- resoplo la chica en ese entonces Octavian le fastidio mucho.

**_Hazel le lanzó una mirada asesina._****_-Limítate a interpretar el augurio de Percy. ¿Puede alistarse en la legión o no?_**

\- Espero que lo deje alistar - dijo Poseidón con cierto enojó a él tampoco le estaba agradando el chico.

**_Percy casi podía ver el cerebro de Octavio en funcionamiento, conjeturando si Percy sería de utilidad o no. Alargó la mano para coger la mochila de Percy._**

\- ¿Cómo puede ver eso? - preguntó Frank.

\- Él es buen observador y además tiene experiencia viendo a Annabeth - sonrió Thalía.

**_-Es un precioso espécimen. ¿Puedo?_**

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntaron varios dioses viendo el libros extrañados.

\- Asesino de pandas - murmuró Percy entre sueños los demás jóvenes ahogaron unas risitas.

\- Es que el destruyó algo importante para Percy- reía Hazel - Sólo lean -.

**_Percy no entendía a qué se refería, pero Octavio le arrebató la almohada con forma de oso panda que sobresalía de la parte superior de la bolsa._**

\- ¡Oh! la almohada del principio - sonrió Apolo y ahí comenzaron a entender.

**_No era más que un ridículo muñeco de peluche, pero Percy lo había llevado consigo un largo trecho. Le había tomado cariño. Octavio se volvió hacia el altar y levantó su cuchillo._****_-¡Eh! -protestó Percy._**

Los dioses se comenzaron a reír despertando a Percy pues hasta sus amigos estaban riendo a más no poder.

\- ¿Qué paso? - los vio a todos muertos de risa nadie le contestó.

**_Octavio rajó la barriga del oso panda y echó su relleno sobre el altar. Lanzó el cuerpo a un lado, murmuró unas palabras sobre la pelusa y se volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujándole la cara._**

\- Oh, asesino de Pandas - hizo un puchero mientras los demás seguían riendo de sus niñerías - Cuando no tienes memoria aprecias todo lo que si eres capaz de recordar- se acomodó en el sofá y se encogió de hombros por él se podían seguir riendo no le importaba, para él la almohada había sido importante.

**_-¡Buenas noticias! -anunció-. Percy puede alistarse en la legión. Le asignaremos una cohorte en la revista de la noche. Dile a Reyna que he dado mi aprobación._**

\- Al menos te aprobó- dijo Apolo entre risas limpiándose las lágrimas el chico asintió sus amigos estaban tratando de dejar de reír.

**_Hazel relajó los hombros._****_-Hummm... genial. Vamos, Percy._****_-Ah, Hazel -dijo Octavio-. Me alegro de dar la bienvenida a Percy a la legión. Pero cuando se plantee la elección para pretor, espero que te acuerdes..._**

\- Ese queriendo poder desde siempre - hizo una mueca Jason.

**_-Jason no está muerto -le espetó Hazel-. Tú eres el augur. ¡Se supone que debes buscarlo!_**

\- Gracias por defenderme - le sonrió a Hazel.

\- Es que alguien tenía que hacerlo - le sonrió de vuelta a su amigo.

**_-¡Y lo estoy haciendo! -Octavio señaló el montón de animales de peluche destripados-. ¡Consulto a los dioses todos los días! Desafortunadamente, después de ocho meses, no he encontrado nada._**

\- Ocho meses - murmuró Jason recordando la fecha en que despertó en el bus.

\- Al menos llegaste a un buen lugar - le sonrió Percy y este le devolvió el gesto tenía mucho que agradecerle al azabache eso le recordaba que aún tenían algunas conversaciones pendientes con él.

**_Por supuesto, sigo buscando. Pero si Jason no vuelve para la fiesta de Fortuna, debemos actuar. No podemos mantener más tiempo un vacío de poder. Espero que me apoyes como pretor. Significaría mucho para mí._**

\- Sí, claro que me está buscando - mascullo con sarcasmo Jason.

\- A él no le interesaba que apareciera ¿no? - dijo Apolo mirando a los jóvenes y luego al libro.

\- No, no le interesaba - dijo Frank con una mueca el dios suspiro.

**_Hazel apretó los puños._****_-¿Yo? ¿Apoyarte? ¿A ti?_**

\- No creo que lo hagas ¿verdad? - el dios miro a su hija ese chico no le estaba gustando para nada.

\- Nunca, por más que me chantajeara - aseguró Hazel.

**_Octavio se quitó la toga y la dejó, junto con el cuchillo, sobre el altar. Percy se fijó en las siete rayas del brazo de Octavio: siete años en el campamento, supuso Percy. La marca de Octavio era un arpa, el símbolo de Apolo._**

\- Supusiste bien - sonrió Frank junto con Hazel y Jason.

\- El que más rayas tiene soy yo - mostró su tatuaje con doce rayas.

\- Llegaste muy joven al campamento - dijo Zeus frunciendo el ceño, eso era algo que tenía que saber.

\- Lo sé- respondió el sin humor recordando porque llegó a temprana edad vio a su hermana que miraba mal al su padre ella era la más molesta de eso.

-**_Después de todo -dijo Octavio a Hazel-, podría ayudarte. Sería una lástima que todos esos horribles rumores sobre ti siguieran circulando... o que, los dioses no lo quieran, se hicieran realidad._**

\- Seguro que él era el que ayudaba a esparcirlos- mascullo Frank y Hazel lo abrazo pues estaba perdiendo otra vez el control.

\- Tranquilo eso ya pasó- le sonrió a su novio y él se calmó.

**_Percy se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el bolígrafo. Aquel chico estaba chantajeando a Hazel. Saltaba a la vista. A la menor señal de Hazel, Percy estaba dispuesto a sacar a Contracorriente y comprobar qué tal le sentaba a Octavio estar al otro lado de una hoja afilada._**

\- Oh - Hazel se sonrojo.

\- Mira ya te quería defender - sonreía Frank - Gracias por querer protegerla Percy - le dijo al azabache este sólo sonrió.

**_Hazel respiró hondo. Tenía los nudillos blancos._****_-Lo pensaré._****_-Excelente -dijo Octavio-. Por cierto, tu hermano está aquí. Hazel se puso tensa._**

\- La llegada de Percy y mi hermano de visita no me presagiaba nada bueno - jugo con sus manos y suspiro esos días fueron difíciles para ella.

\- Si lo sé- la comprendió Percy recordando ese encuentro con Nico y como no le dijo nada aunque lo conocía.

**_-¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué?_**

**_Octavio se encogió de hombros._****_-Yo qué sé. Te espera en el templo de tu padre. Pero... no lo invites a quedarse demasiado. Tiene un efecto perturbador en los otros._**

\- Es mi hijo pero no por eso debe ser perturbador - dijo Hades resoplando.

\- Es que Nico ha cambiado bastante al que usted conocía- se deprimió Percy recordando la causa de ese cambio y Jason lo abrazo.

\- Tranquilo eso ya pasó- le susurraba bajo la atenta mirada de Hades se daba una buena idea de lo que había hecho cambiar a su alegre niñito después de todo perder a su hermana no debió ser fácil, mira a Hefestos él había dicho que harían algo al respecto esperaba que así fuera.

**_Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que seguir buscando a nuestro pobre amigo perdido, Jason. Encantado de conocerte, Percy._**

\- Si claro buscarme - murmuró Jason aun abrazando a Percy quien sólo suspiraba trataba de no dejarse atrapar por los recuerdos.

**_Hazel salió del pabellón como un huracán, y Percy la siguió. En su vida había estado tan contento de salir de un templo._**

\- Ni que lo digas - reía Hazel - yo también estaba feliz de salir de ahí-

\- Cualquiera lo estaba - dijo Frank viendo a Percy con preocupación igual que los demás.

\- Estoy bien - les dijo a todos lo que menos quería era preocuparlos más aunque no se soltó del agarre de Jason los demás suspiraron sabían que no estaba bien.

**_Hazel iba soltando juramentos en latín mientras marchaba colina abajo._**

Hades se quedó mirando a su hija y ella esquivaba la mirada- Esa lenguaje no es de señoritas - regaño suavemente a la chica.

\- Es que él me hizo enojar con su chantaje - se excusó ella mientras los demás ahogaban risitas.

**_Percy no captaba todo lo que decía, pero sí que entendió «hijo de gorgona», «serpiente sedienta de poder» y unas cuantas propuestas sobre dónde podía meterse Octavio el cuchillo._**

Todos estallaron en risas mientras el dios del inframundo negaba con la cabeza y la chica se sonrojaba.

\- No debes andar insultando por mucho que te hagan enfurecer - reprendió el dios a su hija está sólo asintió, era la primera vez que el Dios la regañaba eso la hizo sentirse rara.

**_-Odio a ese tío -murmuró-. Si por mí fuera..._**

\- Hazel - comenzó de nuevo el dios del inframundo.

\- Es que ya me tenía harta - se cruzó de brazos la chica y los demás seguían riendo.

**_-No saldría elegido pretor, ¿verdad? -dijo Percy._**

\- Exacto - sonrió Hazel a Percy quien le devolvió el gesto el dios suspiro que le iba a hacer su hija ya no era tan pequeña.

**_-Ojalá pudiera estar segura. Octavio tiene muchos amigos, la mayoría comprados. El resto de los campistas le tienen miedo._****_-¿Miedo de ese flacucho?_**

\- Si a ese - río Frank en su tiempo también le tuvo miedo.

**_-No lo subestimes. Reyna no es tan mala sola, pero si Octavio comparte su poder... -Hazel se estremeció-. Vamos a ver a mi hermano. Querrá conocerte._**

-Solo hace falta ver lo que hizo - mascullo Jason recordando como encontraron el campamento una vez que regresaron de Grecia.

-Tranquilo hermano - le susurro Thalía y Piper le abrazo para tratar de calmarlo pues chispas comenzaban a emanar de su cuerpo.

-Ten cuidado - le dijo Percy sobando la mano que tenía cerca de él que Jason la había electrocutado él se disculpó con el pelinegro - y ¡Claro que me quería conocer! ¡Ajá! estuvo fascinado con esa idea- dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo haciendo que todos sonrían con él.

**_Percy no le discutió. Él también quería conocer al misterioso hermano y tal vez descubrir algo sobre el pasado de Hazel: quién era su padre o qué secreto ocultaba. A Percy le costaba creer que aquella chica hubiera hecho algo por lo que tuviera que sentirse culpable. Parecía demasiado amable. Pero Octavio se había comportado como si estuviera en posesión de unos trapos sucios de primera sobre ella._**

-Oh y al final lo descubriste todo - le sonrió Hazel - y si Octavian sabía algo pero no todo -

-Sabia lo suficiente para que quiera darle con anaklusmos - sonrió divertido Percy y los demás rieron hace tiempo no lo veían así tal vez el viaje le estaba haciendo bien.

**_Hazel llevó a Percy a una cripta negra construida en la ladera de la colina. Allí esperaba un adolescente vestido con tejanos negros y cazadora de aviador._****_-¡Hola! -gritó Hazel-. Traigo a un amigo._****_El chico se volvió. Percy experimentó otro de aquellos curiosos destellos, como si el extraño fuera alguien a quien debía conocer._**

-Y vaya que lo conocía - se río Percy -aun me debe esa -

\- si aún te debe esa- río Jason

**_El chico era casi tan pálido como Octavio, pero tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello moreno, despeinado. No se parecía en nada a Hazel. Llevaba un anillo con una calavera de plata, una cadena a modo de cinturón y una camiseta de manga corta negra con dibujos de calaveras estampados. En su costado colgaba una espada de color negro puro._**

-vaya que ha cambiado - suspiro el dios del inframundo con algo de tristeza.

-Al menos está vivo hermano- le sonrió Poseidón.

-Eso quiere decir que si esta oculto - le vio con furia Zeus. –Y tu pareces saberlo – vio ahora a Poseidón que solo se encogió de hombros, a él no le importaba que Hades se haya salvado sus hijos. El rey estaba a punto de comenzar un nuevo drama por esto.

-Y usted fue el primero en romper el juramento que hicieron. ¿Era muy sagrado no? - le sonrió Percy y el rey no pudo decir nada más y los hermanos del dios sonrieron.

**_Por un microsegundo, el chico pareció estupefacto al ver a Percy; aterrado incluso, como si un foco lo hubiera sorprendido._**

-Y como no, si sabía que todos te estábamos buscando desesperadamente - hizo una mueca Thalía y Percy le sonrió.

-Gracias por buscarme- le dijo a Thalía y ella sonrió.

\- De nada - dijo esta. Vaya que le habían buscado.

**_-Este es Percy Jackson -dijo Hazel-. Es un buen tío. Percy, te presento a mi hermano, el hijo de Plutón._**

\- Hijo de Hades más bien - sonrió Percy.

**_El chico recobró la compostura y alargó la mano._****_-Encantado de conocerte -dijo-. Soy Nico di Angelo._**

-Aquí acaba el capítulo - dijo Apolo, puso un marcador en la hoja y miro a su Tío Poseidón, este asintió.


	6. Hazel V

**_N/A: Tiene una parte nueva que le faltaba._**

\- Muy bien ya acabo - sonrió Poseidón- Vamos a que tomen un baño - noto que ciertas diosas sonrieron - Con protección para que no sean molestados - las diosas le dieron una mala mirada.

\- Si vamos - dijo Hazel y en eso una luz apareció dejando a dos jóvenes cerca de la sala.

El primero de los muchachos era rubio con pinta de surfista ojos azules y una sonrisa deslumbrante a lo que Apolo sonrió pues también traía un carcaj con flechas.

\- Ese tiene pinta de ser mío- señaló sonriente al muchacho.

En cambio el otro era todo lo contrario más bajo de cabello negro de piel olivácea ojos negros llevaba puesta ropa negra junto con una espada de color negro Hades se lo quedo mirando y supo inmediatamente que era su hijo.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a los demás- ¿Dónde estaban? nos tenían preocupados - dijeron los dos viéndolos de arriba abajo el pelinegro abrazo a Hazel y el rubio los examinaba con la vista estaban ignorando por completo a los dioses hasta que el rey del drama habló. Digo el rey de los Olímpicos.

\- ¡Cómo osan ignorarnos! - bramo y en la sala su gritó retumbo.

\- Paz reina del drama - rodó los ojos Hades con cansancio y el dios lo vio mal iba a gritar de nuevo.

\- chicos por favor Preséntense antes que haga más teatro - dijo con algo de cansancio el dios de los mares y los chicos asintieron.

\- Mi nombre es Will Solace hijo de Apolo y consejero de la cabaña 7 - sonrió el chico con tanta luz que casi deja ciegos a sus amigos mientras su padre lo veía con aprobación.

\- Mi nombre es Nico Di Ángelo consejero de la cabaña 13 e hijo de Hades - contestó el pelinegro que aún se veía algo pálido pero no mucho y su padre le vio con preocupación pobre de su Nico que ya no se veía como antes ahora estaba triste. Zeus miraba fijamente al chico. Aun quería saber dónde su hermano le había ocultado y acabarlo antes de que se convierta en un problema para el Olimpo.

\- Gracias, ahora vengan aquí- les dijo Apolo, tocó la frente de ambos y les paso lo que habían leído y el motivo de que estén ahí.

\- Oh, vaya - dijo Will - ¿Dónde está Percy? - les pregunto a sus amigos y ellos señalaron el sofá donde el azabache aún estaba sentado.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado? - preguntó el de ojos oscuros.

\- Pues más o menos - respondió Jason nuevamente ignoraban a los dioses.

\- Al menos no lo trajeron sólo- suspiro Will con cansancio y se acercó a Percy - ¿Cómo estás Percy? - este levanto la vista había estado quedándose dormido.

\- Bien pero tengo sueño - respondió para luego bostezar Y Will lo seguía examinando con la mirada tomó suavemente su rostro y examinó sus ojos con una linterna que traía en el bolsillo luego tomó su pulso Percy no estaba a gusto con la revisión pero no dijo nada.

\- Necesitas más descanso - le sonrió al azabache.

\- Ahora íbamos a tomar un baño - dijo Jason ayudando a Percy a ponerse de pie.

\- Si es buena idea - dijo Nico siendo abrazado por Will.

\- Nosotros también vamos - dijo Will sonriendo.

\- Si mi hijo toma un baño yo también quiero - rezongo Apolo como niño pequeño.

\- Sólo los jóvenes- Artemisa le lanzó una flecha a los pies - Tú no, porque sólo quieres ver a las doncellas bañarse - el dios le vio ofendido mientras se sacaba la flecha.

\- Vamos no creo que quieran seguir viendo esta pelea - sonrió Poseidón los jóvenes le siguieron chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en su templo, delante de ellos había un baño digno de dioses - también hay una piscina por si se quieren divertir - señaló otra puerta más allá- Yo estaré afuera vigilando - no se confiaba de las demás diosas y dioses.

\- Esta bien Gracias Papá- le sonrió Percy el dios le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue- Vamos - les indicó a todos entraron y se cambiaron para poder bañarse una vez listos los chicos se metieron a un lado y las chicas al otro.

\- Esto está genial - sonreía Will - Ven sombritas el agua está caliente - jalo a Nico para meterse con él mientras este le veía mal.

\- No me llames sombritas - estaba sonrojado pero aun así se dejó llevar por el hijo de Apolo.

\- Enserio el agua está perfecta - se metió a la gran tina Frank.

\- Eso nadie lo niega - dijo Jason entrando también- Ven Percy - llamo al azabache que estaba mirando desde la puerta este asintió y se metió con los demás todos estaban relajados y divirtiéndose mientras el azabache sólo los veía- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el rubio dejando de conversar con los demás.

\- Si estoy bien - le sonrió el azabache esto sólo preocupo al rubio.

\- Eso me recuerda que tenemos charlas pendientes - vio fijamente a su amigo y este esquivo la mirada - Quisiera saber porque te lanzaste por esa colina-

\- No tenía como más salir de ahí Jason - dijo por lo bajo el azabache rodando los ojos.

\- Hasta las gorgonas bajaron con más cuidado - dijo este ya un poco molesto por la actitud del otro.

\- Si pero a las gorgonas no las venía persiguiendo nadie - se defendió Percy jugando con el agua aún podía sentir la mirada del rubio encima de él.

\- Aun así no es excusa - estaba molesto el chico se arriesgaba demasiado.

\- Ya lo sé pero en ese momento sólo quería salir de ahí- dijo el Ojiverde- como ahora - Esto lo susurró el rubio resoplo y apartó la mirada lo cual el azabache agradeció y lo vio ir con Nico.

\- Nico quiero hablar contigo saliendo de aquí- dijo con firmeza y el azabache se lo quedo mirando igual que su rubio acompañante.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar con MÍ Nico?- dijo Will recalcando el Mí.

\- De algo, a solas - le envió a Nico una mirada fría que este no había visto en el rubio a menos que este molesto lo que el ojinegro tradujo que no era con él.

\- Esta bien pero vamos de una vez - también se le noto molesto - No te preocupes Will ya volvemos - el rubio se lo quedo mirando y luego al otro chico y asintió y los dos se fueron del baño.

\- De que quieres hablar- dijo el azabache apenas salieron del baño y se metieron a otra habitación con sofás.

\- De Percy y su autoestima - se sentó en el piso y veía fijamente al chico quien se la sostuvo también se veía que ese tema no le agradaba pero se resignó - Quiero saber todo en especial porque tú y Annabeth saltan cada vez que se toca el tema -

\- Porque no es un buen tema para hablar- negó con la cabeza Nico y se sentó frente a Jason - Es un tema delicado que Percy muy pocas veces toca -

\- Si es así ¿Cómo es que tú y Annabeth lo saben? - cuestionó el rubio.

\- Annabeth porque es su novia y yo pues por ser hijo de Hades- hizo una mueca.

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver tu parentesco con este tema - veía a Nico este sólo suspiro.

\- El responsable de que Percy sea como es esta en el inframundo- explicó con calma mirando el piso - Más bien los campos de castigo - Jason no sabía que decir porque sabía que para que una persona acabe ahí debe haber cometido muchos errores - Creo que eso responde un poco tus preguntas - alzó la mirada.

\- Si y me deja con más, otra cosa - dijo el rubio y el otro lo quedo mirando - Ya no vas mucho al inframundo ¿verdad? - el azabache sonrió sabía que el rubio también se preocupaba por él.

\- No Jason, ya no - respondió y el otro suspiro.

\- Y ¿Cómo te trata Will? - preguntó.

\- Bien, el me cuida tanto como tú - siguió sonriendo le alegraba tener buenos amigos.

\- Eso es bueno ¿Estás comiendo? ¿Ya no haces viajes de sombras? - preguntó Jason.

\- Si estoy comiendo mamá- rodo los ojos y el otro río- Tampoco los hago mi médico me los prohibió- los dos rieron.

\- Me alegro que estés más feliz - despeino el cabello de Nico para luego ponerse de pie el otro imitó su acción y juntos regresaron a los baños.

\- ¿Y Percy? - preguntó Nico viendo que no estaba en el baño.

\- Salió, pensamos que iba con ustedes- dijo Frank todos comenzaron a preocuparse se escuchó un grito de afuera.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Will saliendo igual que todos. Corrieron fuera del baño.

\- ¿Chicos están bien? - escucharon la voz de Piper y voltearon a verla. Estaba junto con Thalía y Hazel.

\- Si, bien - respondió Jason mientras todos se reunían.

\- ¿Dónde está Percy? - preguntó Thalía viendo que estaban todos menos su primo.

\- No lo sabemos - respondió Jason negando con la cabeza.

\- Y ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? - preguntó Hazel todos se vieron entre si nadie sabía del ruido hasta que lo oyeron de nuevo y se dieron cuenta que venía de la zona de la piscina que les había indicado Poseidón.

\- Vamos allá- dijo Frank abrazando por el hombro a Hazel y todos se encaminaron hacia allí abrieron la puerta y encontraron todo hecho un caos había literalmente una tormenta ahí dentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Will protegiéndose el rostro y a Nico.

\- Percy - dijo Nico señalando al azabache que apenas se podía ver en medio de todo el caos.

\- ¡Percy! - llamaron todos el azabache volteó les sonrió y un segundo después cayó a la piscina - ¡Percy! - gritaron y corrieron a Por él Jason logró sacarlo del fondo.

\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó Nico mientras Will lo revisaba y los demás veían la destrucción de la habitación

\- Si él está bien, sólo está cansado - reviso su pulso su respiración y si tenía alguna herida.

\- No quería perder el control - dijo Hazel mirando a su amigo - Seguro quiso agotarse para no perderlo -

\- Para descansar también- dijo Jason mientras le ponía una toalla encima a Percy.

\- Aquí es de noche tal vez debamos pedir para dormir - sugirió Thalía viendo con preocupación a su primo.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? - preguntó Poseidón entrando y luego vio a su hijo tendido en el piso - ¿Qué le paso? - se acercó a él viéndolo con preocupación.

\- Él está bien sólo necesita dormir - aseguró Will.

\- Bien entonces lo llevaré a una habitación- dijo Poseidón los demás se vieron con preocupación.

\- Tal vez Jason deba quedarse con él- dijo Will - eres el que mejor controla... ese asunto - le envió una mirada significativa al otro rubio este asintió.

\- ¿Qué asunto? - preguntó Poseidón mientras cargaba a su hijo en brazos.

\- Pesadillas- fue todo lo que respondió Jason el Dios asintió.

\- Entonces vamos - todos salieron de la sala de la piscina Poseidón se fue con Percy y Jason mientras los demás se dirigieron al templo de Hestia porque no confiaban demasiado en sus padres divinos en especial las dos diosas que querían raptar a los varones, Thalía fue a donde su señora.

En la noche no podían dejar a Percy solo así que Jason dormía en una cama cercana a la de él pero como todas las noches las pesadillas para los dos no se hicieron esperar el uno recordando la guerra y el otro el tétrico lugar por el que tuvo que pasar cuando Percy grito fuerte Jason tuvo que levantarse para despertarlo.

\- Percy despierta - lo movió pero este simplemente seguía dormido con la pesadilla removiéndose en la cama - Vamos amigo despierta -

\- ¡Annabeth! ¡NO! ¡Annabeth! - llamaba a su novia mientras se movía y el rubio intentaba sin existo que despertara - Lo siento... listilla - Jason tuvo que recurrir a la única cosa que lo despertaría lo electrocuto un poco y este abrió los ojos sentándose de un solo golpe en la cama.

-Lo siento, pero no despertabas - se excusó Jason mientras abrazaba a Percy este totalmente asustado y temblando demoro un rato en devolver el abrazo -¿Estas mejor?- se separó un poco para observarlo.

-si - murmuro el azabache su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y respiraba con dificultad Jason sentía que el corazón se le oprimía al ver a su amigo así.

-¿crees poder volver a dormir?- pregunto el rubio viendo a su amigo el otro solo asintió levemente pero Jason sabía que en realidad la respuesta era no - ¿quieres que me quede hasta que duermas?-

-no... ve a dormir Jason - respondió Percy con un hilillo de voz Jason muy a su pesar asintió sabía que si el decía que no era mejor no debatírselo volvió a su cama e intento dormir de nuevo pero desde ahí escuchaba como Percy sollozaba lo más quedamente posible para no molestarlo.

\- Percy - susurró el rubio le preocupaba su amigo sólo podía oírlo sabía que si iba con él negaría todo lo de estar mal así que sólo podía oírlo sin que él se enterara.

\- Jason - susurró el azabache después de un rato pero el rubio pensó que podía ser una trampa para ver si estaba dormido o escuchándolo así que no atendió a su llamada sintió que el azabache estaba fuera de la cama - ¿Aún puedo dormir contigo? - murmuró cerca del espacio personal de su amigo este se estremeció un poco por la cercanía se removió un poco dándole espacio en su cama y siento como el azabache se acostaba - ¿Crees que traigan a Annabeth? -

\- Si, lo creo - respondió Jason sin darle la cara.

\- Espero que sí, la extraño mucho - dijo Percy se oía triste.

\- Pero te va a reprender igual que a todos - río suavemente el rubio tratando que el deje de pensar en eso.

\- ¿Por qué? - se volteó el azabache hacia la espalda de Jason y este también se volteó quedando frente a frente.

\- Porque apenas van tres días de que se fue y ahora estas en el Olimpo- volvió a reír y veía que Percy lo veía con susto.

\- Pero no es mi culpa - se excusó he hizo un mohín.

\- Ya lo sé pero igual nos va a regañar a todos - volvió a reír y el azabache suspiro.

\- Si, lo más probable es que nos regañe - murmuró haciendo una mueca.

\- Bueno pero ahora intenta dormir - sugirió el rubio y el otro asintió y cerró los ojos, el ojiazul lo vigilaba y por su cabeza pasaban mil y una preguntas sobre la vida de Percy hasta que quedaron los dos dormidos nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente Jason se despertó temprano y vio a Percy Dormir calmado eso lo alegro esto era bueno y lo que más había dormido el azabache en días se levantó dejándolo dormir en la cama y se fue a alistar para salir cuando regresó del baño el azabache aún dormía y le daba pena despertarlo con lo que costaba que durmiera últimamente suspiro se cambió de ropa dándole más tiempo a Percy para dormir.

\- Bueno ya despierta Percy - dijo suavemente no quería alterar a su amigo este abrió los ojos instantáneamente al oír su nombre y vio al rubio con enojó no respondió simplemente se volteó y se volvió a dormir el rubio se quedó estupefacto y río- Bueno duerme yo iré a comer - salió de la habitación y del templo.

\- ¿Dónde está Percy? - preguntó Thalía cuando lo vio llegar al comedor solo y los demás también le veían esperando una respuesta.

\- Pues dormido- todos arquearon una ceja - Aunque no me lo crean está dormido intente levantarlo pero me miro mal y se volvió a dormir - todos rieron un poco ese era su Percy, todos desayunaron hasta los dioses por alguna razón Poseidón estaba feliz tal vez había visto a su hijo dormir y eso lo alegro.

\- Buenos días- dijo una voz detrás de los chicos que los hizo saltar.

\- Percy - corearon todos y lo saludaron.

\- ¿Vas a desayunar? - preguntó Hazel sonriéndole.

\- Si, un poco - se sentó entre los hermanos Grace y desayuno lo que comería una persona normal lo que para los otros estuvo bien aunque estaban acostumbrados a que coma por cinco.

\- Bueno si ya terminaron el desayuno es hora de seguir leyendo- anunció Hestia con una sonrisa y todos se encaminaron al salón de tronos los jóvenes se sentaron en sillones individuales que les puso Afrodita pensando en separarlos aunque no le funcionó porque Frank y Hazel se sentaron y juntaron sus sillones igual que Piper, Jason, Thalía y Percy mientras Will se sentó a los pies de Nico mirando a Deméter con cara de ni te le acerques que obviamente la diosa ignoro.

\- Muy bien este se llama **_Hazel V _**\- dijo Apolo.

\- Yeii - se escuchó por parte de Percy y sus amigos se lo quedaron viendo - ¿Qué? - los demás rieron y el azabache se sonrojo - Es que ya me estaba cansando que lean mis pensamientos - hizo un puchero y las diosas suspiraron ganándose malas miradas de los demás.

\- Ahora van a leer los míos genial - musito Hazel tomando la mano de Frank y este la beso.

\- Tranquila que seguro después van los míos así que pasaremos esto juntos - le sonrió conciliadoramente a su novia.

**_Hazel se sentía como si acabara de presentar a dos bombas nucleares. Estaba esperando a ver cuál explotaba antes._**

\- Que buena descripción de nuestro encuentro - dijo con tono divertido Percy - Eso me recuerda que aún me la debes Di Ángelo - miro significativamente al otro azabache.

\- Fueron órdenes de mi padre yo no tengo la culpa - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

\- La verdad yo estaba asustada de que se pusieran a pelear ahí- hizo una mueca Hazel recordando ese encuentro.

\- Yo no lo recordaba, así que no pelearíamos y aunque lo recordará tampoco lo haría- dijo Percy y Thalía junto con Nico asintieron.

\- Pero es normal que nuestros hijos se enfrenten no suelen llevarse bien- dijo Hades mirando a sus hijos y a los de sus hermanos tanto griegos como romanos.

\- Pues nosotros nos llevamos bien Padre - sonrió Nico eso alegro un poco al dios pues a pesar de toda la tristeza que emanaba su hijo veía que había conseguido algo de felicidad y un lugar donde encajar que muchos de sus hijos no conseguían.

**_Hasta esa mañana, su hermano Nico había sido el semidiós más poderoso que conocía._**

\- Pero tú también eres poderosa hermanita - dijo Nico viéndola y está sonrió.

\- Bueno no me considero tan poderosa como tú - se encogió de hombros de Hazel.

\- Pero lo eres - dijeron el resto de jóvenes haciéndola sonrojar.

**_En el Campamento Júpiter, los demás lo veían como a un bicho raro que siempre estaba viajando, prácticamente tan inofensivo como los faunos._**

\- Que bonita perspectiva tenían de mi - Nico hizo una sonrisa escalofriante en sus labios que hizo estremecer a más de uno y que Hades le vea orgulloso.

**_Sin embargo, Hazel sabía la verdad. Ella no había crecido con Nico y ni siquiera lo había conocido durante mucho tiempo, pero sabía que Nico era más peligroso que Reyna o que Octavio o incluso que Jason._**

\- ¿Incluso que yo? genial - sonrió Jason.

\- Oye que tan peligroso no soy - hizo un mohín y a Will le pareció adorable, claro que a ciertas diosas también les pareció así.

\- No eres peligroso, claro que no, nada más matas del susto a los campistas pareciendo a sus espaldas de la nada - dijo Percy acomodándose en el sillón.

\- Que ellos no me sientan llegar no es mi culpa - se encogió de hombros pero tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios que significaba que eso le divertía a los dioses les alegraba parecía que después de dormir todos estaban más relajados y felices. Claro no a todos.

**_Entonces había conocido a Percy._**

\- Yo no soy peligroso - susurró el azabache y Thalía lo vio.

\- Eres un peligro para tus enemigos para nadie más- le susurró y él sonrió un poco lo mismo que hizo ella.

**_Al principio, cuando lo vio dando traspiés por la autopista con la vieja en brazos,_**

\- Diosa Hippie que debí dejar botada - asentía con la cabeza mientras murmuraba esto y Jason junto con Thalía que lo alcanzaron a oír tuvieron que aguantar la risa.

**_Hazel pensó que podía tratarse de un dios disfrazado._**

\- La señora pues sí que lo era - comentó Jason algo divertido y los otros asentían.

**_Pese a estar castigado,_**

\- Ella también lo ve como castigo no sólo yo - murmuró Percy sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué tienen ustedes con los castigos? - preguntó Divertido Hermes.

\- Que por el THDA es normal que nos envíen mucho ahí- contestó Will sonriendo como su padre una sonrisa brillante y los demás semidioses asintieron excepto Frank.

**_sucio y encorvado del agotamiento, tenía un aura de poder._**

Percy se comenzó a revisar para diversión de los demás- Yo no me veo nada - se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo puedo ver eso en la gente - se encogió de hombros Hazel.

\- Más poderes marca Hazel genial - se río Piper y todos con ella.

**_Poseía la belleza de un dios romano, con unos ojos verde mar y un cabello moreno despeinado por el viento._**

\- Yo apoyo eso de belleza - sonreía pícaramente Afrodita - Si tuvieras mi bendición serías más lindo todavía- le guiño un ojo a Percy.

\- Yo estoy bien así pero muchas gracias por la oferta - se removió incómodo en su asiento el azabache mientras la diosa del cereal le enviaba miraditas a este y a los demás chicos.

\- Por los dioses ¿Qué les dieron a estas? - susurró Nico a Will incómodo con las miradas de Deméter hacia ellos.

\- No lo sé- frunció el ceño Will viendo mal a la diosa no le gustaba que vean SU Nico, claro que la diosa deliberadamente lo ignoraba.

**_Había ordenado a Frank que no le disparara._**

\- Ves ella estaba al mando - le dijo Percy a Jason y este reía mientras los demás le veían interrogantes.

\- Si, si ya lo veo - seguía riendo el rubio y vio a su amigo que aunque parecía feliz él no se la terminaba de creer.

**_Había pensado que los dioses podían estar poniéndolos a prueba._**

\- ¿Por eso los dejaste pasar? - preguntó el rubio a la morena está asintió.

**_Había oído mitos parecidos: un chico con una vieja implora refugio, y cuando los groseros mortales se niegan a dárselo, zas, se convierten en babosas._**

\- O en animales pequeños para cazar y aplastar - sonreía arrogante la reina de los dioses mientras los semidioses evitaban mirarla y Jason le susurraba cosas al oído a Percy para que no le preste atención y no se enoje con la diosa.

**_Luego Percy había controlado el río y había destruido a las gorgonas. Había convertido un bolígrafo en una espada de bronce. Había revolucionado todo el campamento con los rumores sobre el graecus._**

\- Porque eso soy - reía el azabache sus amigos lo veían felices excepto por Jason que temía que sólo estuviera fingiendo como en el Argo II porque eso habían hecho.

**_Un hijo del dios del mar..._**

**_Hacía mucho, a Hazel le habían dicho que un descendiente de Neptuno la salvaría. Pero ¿podía realmente Percy anular la maldición que pesaba sobre ella? Parecía una esperanza vana._**

\- Pues no fue exactamente Percy - susurró la chica.

\- Yo creo que todos los descendientes tuvimos algo que ver - decía Frank - porque con la llegada de Percy es que obtuvimos la misión-

\- Con su llegada todo cambio en el Campamento Júpiter- siguió Nico.

\- Creo que él hace eso a donde sea que vaya - continuó Thalia.

\- Si porque termina ganándose a todos - sonreía Jason mientras Percy se sonrojaba y se hundía en su asiento el no creía merecer tantas palabras y los dioses veían al muchacho de Poseidón les agradaba bueno a la mayoría de ellos.

**_Percy y Nico se estrecharon las manos. Se observaron con recelo, y Hazel contuvo el deseo de escapar. Si los dos sacaban sus espadas mágicas, las cosas podían ponerse feas._**

\- Bueno eso sí- coincidió Nico - Si nosotros nos pusiéramos a pelear se armaría una gran batalla -

\- Eso ni que lo digas - suspiro Thalía recordando cuando habían peleado en el Campamento mientras jugaban captura la bandera y Percy también lo recordó y además también lo de Kansas con Jason.

**_Nico no parecía asustado. Era delgado y tenía un aspecto desaliñado con su arrugada ropa negra. Estaba tan despeinado que parecía que acabara de salir de la cama._**

\- Así es mi look gracias - sonrió Nico con una sonrisa marca Hades que enorgulleció al dios y aterro a los demás excepto por el hijo de Apolo, él lo veía embobado.

**_Hazel recordaba el día en que lo conoció. La primera vez que lo había visto desenfundar su espada negra había estado a punto de reírse. Su forma de llamarla «hierro estigio», todo serio, le hacía parecer ridículo._**

\- Gracias hermanita yo también te quiero - dijo Nico llevándose una mano al pecho, mientras Hazel le daba una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

**_Aquel flaco chico blanco no era ningún luchador. Desde luego ella no había creído que fueran parientes._**

\- Pero lo somos y algo de lucha se - abrazo por los hombros a Will - Aunque igual prefiero usar sombras -

\- Si, lo malo es que tu doctor te lo tiene prohibido - sonreía el hijo de Apolo y los dioses sólo veían con atención la interacción entre ellos Deméter ya estaba viendo por donde iban estos dos pero no le importaba ella era una diosa y podía tomar la forma que quisiese así que estaría bien, Afrodita estaba igual, si algo le habían dado a estas diosas al parecer, no perdían de vista los movimientos de ninguno de los jóvenes.

**_No había tardado en cambiar de opinión_**.

\- Ves cambie de opinión- le sonrió a su hermano y este devolvió el gesto.

**_Percy frunció el entrecejo._****_-Te... te conozco._****_Nico arqueó las cejas._****_-Ah, ¿sí?_**

\- Si - respondió el Percy de la sala y Nico se río - Te conozco muy bien -

\- Oye que yo también lo conozco bien - dijo Will mirando a Percy.

\- ¿Ah sí? - arqueo una ceja - ¿Qué tanto? - les sonrió con picardía a los dos estos se sonrojaron.

\- Eso no se pregunta - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y el azabache Ojiverde se echó a reír igual que los demás que entendieron la broma. Hazel se abanicó el rostro con una mano, no estaba muy acostumbrada aun a este tipo de bromas.

**_Miró a Hazel en busca de una explicación._****_Hazel vaciló. Había algo extraño en la reacción de su hermano._**

\- Claro que era extraña me estaba mintiendo- fingió estar dolido poniendo una mano en su pecho - Me dueles aquí Di Angelo- el aludido rodo los ojos.

\- Ya supéralo- le restó importancia con la mano mientras los demás reían por su interacción incluso algunos dioses.

\- Percy ¿Estás bien? - susurró Jason a su oído el chico volteó a verlo y asintió con una sonrisa en los labios el rubio suspiro eso no lo calmaba.

**_Estaba intentando hacerse el despreocupado, pero la primera vez que había visto a Percy, Hazel se había fijado en su momentánea expresión de pánico._**

\- ¿Miedo Di Ángelo? - preguntó socarronamente Percy mirando a su primo.

\- Ya una vez me habías atacado sólo por despertarte mal, no quería que otra vez lo hagas - se sobo el cuello recordando esa vez y Percy río un poco, Jason lo quedo mirando noto que ese recuerdo no le gustó demasiado.

**_Nico ya conocía a Percy. Estaba segura. ¿Por qué fingía lo contrario?_**

\- Porque no debía decir nada - suspiro Nico cuanto no había querido decirle a Percy que lo conocía en esa ocasión pero si lo hacía todo el plan habría corrido peligro.

**_Hazel hizo un esfuerzo por hablar._****_-Esto... Percy ha perdido la memoria._**

\- Y vaya que la había perdido - susurró el Azabache y se recostó contra el sofá los demás le estaban vigilando en especial el rubio hijo de Júpiter.

**_Le contó a su hermano lo que había ocurrido desde que Percy había llegado a la puerta del campamento._**

**_-Así que, Nico... -continuó con cautela-, he pensado... que como tú viajas por todas partes, a lo mejor has conocido a semidioses como Percy o..._**

**_La expresión de Nico se volvió tan sombría como el Tártaro. Hazel no entendió por qué, pero captó el mensaje: «Suéltalo»._**

\- No era bueno hablar de eso en ese instante precisamente- se encogió de hombros Nico mientras Will tomaba sus manos.

\- Todo podía fracasar - suspiro Percy habían pasado por mucho en especial él y Jason cada uno lejos de los que conocían y querían, vio a su amigo y sonrió le agradaba que el haya sido el cambio, el otro devolvió el gesto, aún estaba preocupado por él. Después de todo habían nombrado el dichoso lugar.

**_-Esa historia sobre el ejército de Gaia -dijo Nico-. ¿Has avisado a Reyna?_****_Percy asintió con la cabeza._****_-¿Quién es Gaia, por cierto?_**

La diosa de la sabiduría le vio reprobatoriamente este chico en definitiva no podía salir con una de sus hijas iba a destruir su mente.

\- Eh que en ese momento con suerte sabía mi nombre y el de mi novia - se defendió el chico y la diosa resoplo mientras los demás ahogaban risitas y Thalía golpeaba el hombro de Percy.

\- Te entendemos no te preocupes - le sonrió y el suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

**_A Hazel se le secó la boca. Solo con oír aquel nombre tenía que hacer esfuerzos para que no le flaquearan las rodillas. Recordaba una voz suave y soñolienta de mujer, una cueva brillante y la sensación de que los pulmones se le llenaban de petróleo._**

\- Recordabas tu muerte - susurro el Dios del inframundo para el más que nadie no era fácil ver a sus hijos morir porque él tenía que estar en el juicio en especial Hazel que debió ir a los Elíseos pero decidió ir a Asfódelos con tal que su madre no vaya a los campos de castigo después de eso el prefirió no buscarla no quería ver la sombra que sería su hija.

**_-Es la diosa de la tierra -Nico miró al suelo como si pudiera estar escuchando-._**

\- De hecho lo temía- se abrazó más a Will - Esa cosa podía estar en cualquier lado - los presentes asintieron a sus palabras hasta los dioses pues conocían bien a la diosa.

**_La diosa más antigua de todas. La mayoría del tiempo está sumida en un profundo sueño, pero odia a los dioses y a sus hijos._**

\- Ella odia a todos - comento Dioniso desparramándose en su trono - No es novedad que nos quiera destruir - y los demás dioses tuvieron que darle la razón sobre eso.

**_-La Madre Tierra... ¿es mala? -preguntó Percy._**

\- Malísima- corearon los presentes.

**_-Mucho -contestó Nico con voz seria-. Convenció a su hijo, el titán Cronos, esto, quiero decir, Saturno, para que matara a su padre, Urano, y conquistara el mundo._**

\- Se te salía lo griego por los poros -hinco Thalía pasando por encima de Percy a Nico este le vio frunciendo el ceño y ella le sacó la lengua mientras los demás le veían divertidos pero Jason notó una mueca en Percy algo le pasaba estaba seguro.

**_Los titanes gobernaron durante mucho tiempo. Entonces los hijos de los titanes, los dioses del Olimpo, los derrocaron._**

\- Y no es que fueran mejores que los derrocados - susurró Percy mordiendo su labio inferior sacudió la cabeza y lo soltó. Jason no paraba de verlo le preocupaba.

**_-Esa historia me suena -Percy parecía sorprendido, como si un viejo recuerdo hubiera aflorado parcialmente-. Pero creo que no había oído la parte de Gaia._**

\- Claro conocías la de cronos - dijo Piper viendo a su novio y al azabache estaba segura que algo pasaba Jason veía a Percy a cada instante.

\- Si, lastimosamente conocía la de cronos - suspiró y se acomodó tumbando la cabeza a un lado, su padre le veía con preocupación ahí estaban otra vez los indicios de que su hijo no estaba bien.

**_Nico se encogió de hombros._**

**_-Se enfadó cuando los dioses se hicieron con el control. Se buscó un nuevo marido (Tártaro, el espíritu del abismo)_**

Percy tuvo un escalofrío y su mirada se perdió ante ese nombre recordaba lo sucedido nunca se lo perdonaría había dejado caer su espada, pudieron haber herido a su listilla, apretó los labios, Jason se levantó y lo abrazó, Thalía hizo lo mismo.

\- Tranquilo estás aquí- le susurraba el rubio la tierra a sus pies temblaba pero eso no lo asustaba.

\- Yo la... solté- su respiración estaba entrecortada sentía el aire irse de sus pulmones.

\- Saliste de ahí, los dos lo hicieron - susurraba Thalía los demás solo veían con preocupación la escena en especial Poseidón se sentía inútil no podía hacer nada por su hijo.

\- Pero a que costo - lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, agua a salir del suelo, los dioses veían con preocupación la situación, Jason lo abrazó más contra su cuerpo y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y Piper se levantó he hizo lo mismo transmitiendo tranquilidad con su voz, eso hizo que los temblores pararan y el agua desapareció, Poseidón se levantó de su trono.

\- Estas bien y estas aquí- susurró al tiempo que pasaba una onda de agua por la cabeza de su hijo, Percy ahora estaba tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados - Me tendrán que explicar que le pasa - invocó una burbuja de agua y la puso en la boca de su hijo este la bebió y quedó dormido recostándose sobre las piernas de Jason.

\- Tal vez después- respondió el rubio mientras acomodaba a su amigo y el Dios volvía a su lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Zeus que seguía viendo esa amistad como peligrosa, igual que Hera aunque ella quería destruir al hijo de su marido.

**_y dio a luz una raza de gigantes. Trataron de destruir el monte Olimpo, pero al final los dioses los vencieron. Al menos... la primera vez._**

\- Gemelos idiotas - murmuro Jason, acariciando el cabello de Percy, recordando a esos dos, su novia solo giro los ojos aunque a ella también le parecían idiotas con eso de querer llegar al olimpo poniendo montaña sobre montaña.

**_-¿La primera vez? -repitió Percy._**

\- Fue horrible la primera no queremos una segunda- hizo una mueca Hefestos y los demás asintieron.

\- Seria mejor si duerme eternamente - susurro Hades con disgusto que su abuela esté queriendo despertar.

**_Nico lanzó una mirada furtiva a Hazel. Probablemente él no pretendía hacerla sentir culpable, pero ella no pudo evitarlo. Si Percy supiera la verdad acerca de ella y las cosas horribles que había hecho..._**

\- La supo y no me la culpo de nada - dijo Hazel viendo a su amigo esta le solo dormía sobre las piernas del rubio, le sonrió con ternura lo que hizo sonreír a Hades después de todo era su niñita y le alegraba que el hijo de su hermano no la culpara de nada.

**_-El verano pasado Saturno intentó volver -prosiguió Nico-. Hubo una segunda guerra de los titanes. Los romanos del Campamento Júpiter asaltaron su cuartel general en el monte Otris, al otro lado de la bahía, y destruyeron su trono. Saturno desapareció..._**

\- Ustedes desaparecieron su trono nosotros al rey pero también desaparecieron al titán que estaba ahí- comentó rápidamente Thalía haciendo memoria de lo que le habían contado cuando fue de visita al campamento después de pasada la guerra.

\- Si aunque a nosotros nos dijeron que solo con destruir el trono bastaba - hizo una mueca Jason aun acariciando el cabello de su amigo.

\- A nosotros que la caída del titán había destruido el trono - dijo Thalía los griegos asintieron igual que los romanos y después vieron a los dioses.

\- Era mejor que este lejos - se excusó el Dios de los cielos - Sus campamentos siempre terminan peleándose por tonterías- los demás rodaron los ojos él era el que por más tontería peleaba.

**_Vaciló observando el rostro de Percy. Hazel tenía la impresión de que a su hermano le ponía nervioso la idea de que Percy recordara más cosas._**

\- Y claro porque se acordaría quien era yo y no convenía para el plan- dijo Nico abrazando más a Will bajo la atenta mirada de Hades y Deméter claro una de cariño y la otra de deseo y una sonrisa pícara.

Will apretó las manos de Nico y miró con furia a la diosa que esquivó la mirada lo mejor que pudo pero claro no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

**_-De todas formas -continuó Nico-, probablemente Saturno volvió al abismo. Todos creíamos que la guerra había terminado. Ahora parece que la derrota de los titanes ha provocado a Gaia. Está empezando a despertar. He oído rumores sobre titanes que están renaciendo. Si pretenden volver a desafiar a los dioses, probablemente empezarán destruyendo a los semidioses..._**

\- Claro primero los más manipulables - comento Ares mientras que los griegos compartieron una mirada, pues el manipulable fue él.

**_-¿Se lo has contado a Reyna? -preguntó Percy._**

**_-Por supuesto -la mandíbula de Nico se puso tensa-. Los romanos no se fían de mí. Por eso esperaba que Reyna te escuchara a ti. Para ellos, los hijos de Plutón somos todavía peores que los hijos de Neptuno, sin ánimo de ofender. Traemos mala suerte._**

Ahora fue la mirada de Nico la que se perdió recordando aquellos días en que ningún campamento le quería cerca, Hazel tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Frank acariciaba su mano suavemente mientras la abrazaba, Percy se removía incómodo mientras Jason trataba de calmarlo junto con Thalía, sus padres los veían con preocupación sus hijos no estaban bien.

**_-Pero dejan a Hazel quedarse aquí -comentó Percy._****_-Es distinto -dijo Nico._****_-¿Por qué?_**

-Porque ella era romana mientras que Nico no - murmuro el dios del inframundo mirando a sus hijos, el varón estaba entre los brazos del hijo de apolo y la chica entre los brazos del hijo de Marte se veían mejor que hace un rato.

**_-Mira, Percy, los gigantes no son nuestro mayor problema -intervino Hazel-. Ni... ni siquiera Gaia. Lo que observaste sobre las gorgonas, que no se morían, es nuestra mayor preocupación._**

\- La primera de muchas - bufaron todos los semidioses eso solo generó más dudas en los dioses ¿Que más podía haber pasado? pero Hades se estaba haciendo una idea de que pasó después.

**_Miró a Nico. Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su secreto, pero por algún motivo Hazel confiaba en Percy. Tal vez se debía a que era un forastero, o tal vez a que había salvado a Frank en el río. Se merecía saber a qué se enfrentaban._**

\- Se lo estabas por confiar porque Percy es así- se encogió de hombros Thalía - Apenas lo ves y sientes que puede confiarle absolutamente todo lo que te pasa - revolvió el cabello de su primo con cariño este se movió y abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - murmuro frotándose los ojos, la diosa del amor y la del cereal arrullaron, haciendo que Jason lo abrace por instinto.

\- Nada bro no pasó nada - respondió él mirando a las dos diosas que se estaban ganando malas miradas del Dios de los mares él no iba a permitir que jueguen con su hijo.

\- Bro - repitió el azabache dejándose abrazar y acomodándose en sus brazos, la diosa del amor se mordía el labio y desvió la mirada solo para toparse con una molesta del Dios del sol, antes de que siguiera leyendo.

**_-Nico y yo -dijo con cuidado- creemos que lo que está pasando es... La Muerte no está..._**

\- No está haciendo su trabajo - termino la frase Hazel y muchos asintieron ya habían entendido hasta ese punto.

**_Antes de que pudiera terminar, un grito sonó en la colina._**

\- ¿Más problemas? - pregunto Lady Hestia con preocupación y los que estuvieron ahí en ese momento negaron con la cabeza tranquilizándola.

**_Como cada vez que veía a Frank, a Hazel le dio un vuelco el corazón, cosa que le fastidiaba mucho._**

\- Querida si no lo quieres demasiado con gusto lo acepto - sonreía la diosa del cereal mirando al chico.

\- Lo amo gracias - abrazo más a su novio, los demás estaban que no se la creían.

\- Enserio ¿qué les dieron a estas? - murmuró Nico y Will con los ojos muy abiertos solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

**_Vale, era un buen amigo, una de las pocas personas en el campamento que no la trataba como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Pero no le gustaba de esa forma._**

\- Ves no te gusta de esa forma - señalo Afrodita- Piénsatelo hijo de Marte - sonrió - porqué si eres solo una parte de lo de tu padre - soltó una risita pícara mirando al Dios, haciendo que Frank se sonroje hasta las orejas.

\- Dioses - dijo Hazel entre dientes abanicándose la cara con la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la de Frank.

\- No te vas a meter con mi muchacho- gruño Ares viendo a la diosa que solo siguió riendo y le guiñó un ojo a Frank igual que Deméter, definitivamente las diosas estaban mal.

**_Él era tres años mayor que ella, y no era precisamente un príncipe azul, con su extraña combinación de cara de niño y cuerpo de luchador corpulento._**

Otra vez estaba esa descripción ahí y Ares no sabía que pensar de su hijo pues el del libro y el presente no se parecían en nada ¿qué tanto tuvo que pasar su hijo para tener ese cambio?

**_Parecía un koala adorable con músculos._**

\- ¿Un koala? - le susurró a su novia ahora que había salido del estupor de los coqueteos de las diosas y su novia solo le sonrió.

**_El hecho de que todo el mundo los emparejara siempre -«¡Los dos pringados del campamento! Sois perfectos el uno para el otro»- no hacía más que reforzar la determinación de Hazel a no tomarle cariño._**

\- Yo puedo tomarle cariño por ti querida - dijo Lady Deméter mientras se cruzaba de piernas dejando ver que hoy cargaba un vestido bastante corto.

\- No le vas a tomar cariño a nadie - refutó Hades - Le voy a contar a Perséfone la clase de comportamiento que estas teniendo - la diosa lo vio furiosa.

\- No le dirás nada - mascullo la diosa y el la vio desafiante.

\- Cállense y compórtense como los dioses que son - refunfuñó el rey de los dioses ambos rodaron los ojos, ahí los semidioses repararon en que la diosa hoy estaba como una adolescente igual que la diosa del amor, estas sí que iban enserio.

**_Sin embargo, su corazón no atendía a razones y se volvía loco cada vez que Frank andaba cerca. Hazel no se había sentido así desde... desde lo de Sammy._**

\- ¿Quién es Sammy? - preguntaron las diosas pensando que tal vez podrían juntarla con ese y así tendrían a Frank, bueno al menos a uno de los semidioses presentes.

\- Alguien que conocí pero que al final hizo su propia familia - sonrió la chica y las diosas desviaron la mirada, hace tanto que ella no pensaba en Sammy, le alegró saber que había seguido con su vida y que gracias a eso conoció a Leo quien era un buen amigo.

**_«Basta», pensó. Estás aquí por un motivo... y no es para echarte un nuevo novio._**

Hazel y Frank se miraron al final sí que se habían hecho novios, Afrodita les veía con una sonrisa, esa una historia de amor que deseaba ver.

**_Además, Frank no conocía su secreto. Si lo conociera, no se portaría tan bien con ella._**

\- Lo supo he igual se llevó bien contigo - dijo Percy desde la comodidad de los brazos de Jason que parecía reacio a soltarlo, le preocupaba mucho su amigo y además le gustaba que se esté dejando abrazar.

\- Demasiado bien - dijo Nico mirando a la pareja - Y espero que siga siendo así- los veía con advertencia igual que Hades porque donde el engendro de Marte le llegue a hacer algo a su niña no le iba a importar nada meterse con él, así como hizo con el oráculo.

**_Frank llegó al templo._****_-Hola, Nico..._****_-Frank._**

**_Nico sonrió. Parecía que Frank le resultara divertido, tal vez porque era el único campista que no se inquietaba en presencia de los hijos de Plutón._**

\- Me agrada cuando somos bien recibidos - comento Nico besando la mejilla de Will y Deméter gruño, ganándose malas miradas de Apolo y Hades.

\- Vas a dejar a mi hijo en paz si o si - sentencio Hades.

\- Tu no dejaste a la mía ¿Por qué he de dejar al tuyo? - chasqueo la lengua ignorando la mirada furiosa que le enviaba el Dios.

\- Porque él ya está con mi hijo - refutó Apolo viendo a la diosa y los dos chicos se sonrojaron a más no poder, pues Hades asintió ante lo dicho por el Dios del sol, que sus padres aprueben su relación les parecía algo sub real y vergonzoso.

\- Y hay que ver de qué formas - sonrió con picardía Piper, haciendo que los chicos se sonrojen aún más.

\- Pero bueno que si siguen así los tomates de las hijas de Deméter les van a tener envidia - comentó Thalía divertida mientras los demás reían.

Jason estaba riendo igual que Percy pero este se detuvo un momento y respiro profundo, solo el rubio lo notó por tenerlo tan cerca - ¿Estas bien? - el azabache asintió y se soltó del abrazo de este para solo colocar su cabeza en su hombro, el hijo de Júpiter solo suspiró.

**_-Reyna me ha mandado a buscar a Percy -dijo Frank-. ¿Octavio te ha aceptado?_****_-Sí -contestó Percy-. Ha sacrificado a mi oso panda._**

\- Aún lo extraño - murmuró Percy y Jason no pudo evitar reírse de aquello.

**_-¿Que él ha...? Ah. ¿El augurio? Sí, los osos de peluche deben de tener pesadillas con él._**

Todos los semidioses se rieron a carcajadas por eso y los dioses solo se los quedaron viendo con sonrisas pues les alegraba verlos así, excepto por Zeus y Hera, el uno porque estaba viendo a su hijo demasiado cerca del hijo de su hermano y la otra porque le molestaba no poder destruir a los futuros hijos de su marido debido a que nunca se separaban demasiado del hijo de Poseidón.

**_¡Pero has entrado! Hay que lavarte antes de la revista de esta noche._****_Hazel se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo sobre las colinas. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el día?_**

\- Cuando te la pasas peleando con monstruos el día se va volando - momento divertido Hermes y los semidioses no pudieron evitar reír por esa tontería.

Poseidón solo veía a su hijo ahora estaba más tranquilo pero igual le preocupaban sus reacciones ante algunas cosas del libro.

**_-Tienes razón -dijo-. Será mejor que..._**

\- Pretendías huir lo sé - hablo despreocupado Nico jugando con el cabello de Will y ella sonrió inocente pues eso había intentado hacer.

**_-Frank -la interrumpió Nico-, ¿por qué no te llevas a Percy? Hazel y yo iremos dentro de un momento._****_«Oh, no», pensó Hazel. Trató de no parecer inquieta._**

\- Parecías inquieta- comentaron Percy y Frank al mismo tiempo para después reír por la coincidencia.

**_-Es... es una buena idea -logró decir-. Adelante, chicos. Ya os alcanzaremos._****_Percy miró a Nico una vez más, como si todavía estuviera intentando hacer memoria._**

\- De verdad lo intentaba - suspiró no fue nada fácil estar sin recordar de donde venía y a los que quería, Jason lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

\- Tranquilo que ahora ya lo recuerdas todo y estas bien - susurro a su oído y el azabache asintió mansamente.

**_-Me gustaría hablar contigo un poco más. No me quito de encima la sensación..._****_-Claro -convino Nico-. Me quedaré a pasar la noche._****_-¿De verdad? -dejó escapar Hazel._**

\- El no solía quedarse en el campamento- respondió Hazel a la pregunta silenciosa de su padre este asintió y vio a su hijo que estaba distraído peleando con el hijo de Apolo y sonrió con cariño, a él solo le importaba que fuera feliz no importaba que fuera con un hombre o una mujer.

**_A los campistas les iba a encantar: el hijo de Neptuno y el hijo de Plutón habían llegado el mismo día. Ahora solo necesitaban unos gatos negros y unos espejos rotos._**

\- Que pensamientos tan positivos- reía Hermes igual que los demás dioses.

\- Pero bueno que le pueden pedir es hija de Plutón - hablo con desdén Atenea.

\- Hermana, no creo que quieras hacer enojar al tío- comentó despreocupado Hefestos trabajando en un autómata, ella vio hacia su tío y este le estaba mirando inquisitivamente como planeando una buena tortura donde ella siguiera fastidiando a sus hijos.

-**_Vete, Percy -dijo Nico-. Instálate -se volvió hacia Hazel, y a ella le dio la impresión de que lo peor todavía estaba por llegar-._**

\- De verdad que tienes un muy buen concepto de mi Hazel - comentó Nico con sarcasmo y ella solo se sonrojó.

**_Mi hermana y yo tenemos que hablar._****_-Lo conoces, ¿verdad? -dijo Hazel._**

— Y vaya que lo conoce — rio por lo bajo Thalia mirando a sus primos.

**_Estaban sentados en el tejado del templo de Plutón, cubierto de huesos y diamantes. Que Hazel supiera, los huesos siempre habían estado allí. Los diamantes eran responsabilidad suya. _**

— ¿Por qué haces que le pongan huesos a tus templos? Eso es de mal gusto — renego Afrodita viendo mal a Hades este solo puso una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

— Cada quien adorna sus templos como mas les conviene — respondió con simpleza. La diosa del amor rodó los ojos.

**_Si se quedaba sentada demasiado rato en cualquier lugar, o si se ponía nerviosa, empezaban a salir por todas partes, como hongos después de la lluvia. Piedras por valor de varios millones de dólares relucían sobre el tejado, pero afortunadamente los demás campistas no los tocarían. Sabían que no debían robar en los templos —sobre todo en el de Plutón—, y los faunos nunca subían allí._**

— Y aún así hay quienes han querido intentarlo — susurro el dios del inframundo viendo sutilmente a cierto dios que era responsable de traer al mundo esos chiquillos que disfrutaban de intentar robar los templos.

El dios de los ladrones le ignoraba magnificamente y solo miraba a Apolo para que siguiera leyendo, este asi lo hizo.

**_Hazel se estremeció al recordar lo cerca que había estado Don esa tarde. Si ella no hubiera reaccionado rápido y no hubiera cogido el diamante del camino… No quería pensarlo. No necesitaba otra muerte sobre su conciencia._**

Algunos dioses vieron con pena a la pobre muchacha, cargar con algo así de pesado. Hades era el mas pena cargaba el le había puesto esa maldición.

**_Nico balanceaba los pies como un niño. _**

Percy sonrió suavemente ante el recuerdo de un pequeño primo suyo sonriendo y brincando cuando lo conoció a los diez. Y prefirió no seguir pensando en eso porque lo llevaría a recuerdos desagradables que no quería tener.

**_Su espada de hierro estigio estaba colocada a un lado, junto a la spatha de Hazel. Miraba al otro lado del valle, donde cuadrillas de obreros trabajaban en la edificación del Campo de Marte, construyendo fortalezas para los juegos de esa noche._**

Ares prestaba atención aun pensaba en eso de la perdida de armas pero bueno algo de acción con esos juegos podía hacer que no lo piense tanto.

**_—Percy Jackson —pronunció el nombre como si fuera un encantamiento—. Hazel, tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo. Hay cosas importantes en juego. Algunos secretos deben seguir siéndolo. Tú más que nadie… deberías entenderlo._**

— Soy un secreto me dueles Di Ángelo — Percy se llevo una mano al pecho y los demás rieron, Nico se limito a rodar los ojos.

— Yo entendía de secretos pero no entendía porque no podía decir que Nico conocía a Percy — susurro Hazle mirando a los dos azabaches, luego si que lo había comprendido. Si se hubiera revelado antes que Nico y Percy eran griegos probablemente la guerra se habría desatado antes.

**_Hazel notó que se le encendían las mejillas._**

**_—Pero ¿él no es como… como yo?_**

**_—No —respondió Nico—. Siento no poder decirte más. No puedo interferir. Percy tiene que encontrar su camino en el campamento._**

— Siempre es lo mismo — rodó los ojos Thalia y los demás asintieron. Los dioses les vieron algo incómodos. Era comprensible el sentimiento de los semidioses, los mortales de por si buscaban su propio lugar en el mundo, ahora los semidioses la tenían mas complicada porque ellos tenían que buscar ese lugar mientras luchaban contra monstruos. Ellos tenían que buscar ese lugar en cada mundo, el mortal y el mitológico.

**_—¿Es peligroso? —preguntó ella._**

**_Nico forzó una sonrisa irónica._**

**_—Mucho. Para sus enemigos. Pero no supone una amenaza en el Campamento Júpiter. Puedes confiar en él._**

— Gracias — murmuro Percy y recostandose contra el rubio, este paso su mano por el cabello del azabache y sonrió le gustaba que este tranquilo.

**_—Como confío en ti —dijo Hazel amargamente._**

— Y mucho más — murmuro el hijo de Hades mientras jugaba con su anillo, aunque nunca lo quisiera admitir Percy aun era alguien importante en su vida. Will jugo con las manos de su novio, el sabia que aunque no quisiera Percy había sido demasiado importante para Nico y tal vez la razón por la cual no se dejo morir en el laberinto o después de la muerte de su hermana.

**_Nico giró su anillo de calavera. A su alrededor, los huesos empezaron a temblar como si estuvieran intentando formar un nuevo esqueleto. Cada vez que se ponía de mal humor, Nico ejercía ese efecto sobre los muertos, algo parecido a la maldición de Hazel._**

Hades miro a sus dos hijos y suspiro, el sabia que no era lo mismo, Nico no estaba maldito como su pequeña Hazle, lo que pasaba con Nico era distinto. El se estaba involucrando demasiado con el mundo de los muertos tanto que su alma podía peligrar. Aunque ahora se veía que había superado aquello pues su aura no estaba tan negra como alguien que estaba por ser absorbido.

**_Ambos representaban las dos esferas de control de Plutón: la muerte y la riqueza. A veces Hazel pensaba que Nico se había llevado la mejor parte._**

— Te aseguro que ninguno de los dos se llevo la mejor parte con esos poderes de su padre — Demeter lamento el destino de ambos niños, los vio con tristeza. Nico y Hazel intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron. Hades se quedo mirando mal a su hermana/ suegra pero después dejo de hacerlo pensando que tal vez tenia razón. Después de todo la vida de sus hijos era triste.

— Pues a nosotros nos encantan sus poderes — dijeron los demás mestizos presentes haciendo sonreír a los chicos. Apolo continuo con la lectura.

**_—Mira, ya sé que es duro —dijo Nico—. Pero tienes una segunda oportunidad. Puedes arreglarlo._**

**_—No tiene arreglo —repuso Hazel—. Si descubren la verdad sobre mí…_**

— No paso nada al descubrirla — susurro Frank para luego besar la mejilla de su novia que seguía sonriendo.

**_—No la descubrirán —le prometió Nico—. Dentro de poco convocarán una misión. Tienen que hacerlo. Me harás sentir orgulloso. Confía en mi, Bi…_**

— Ella no es Bianca — murmuro Percy viendo a Nico y este se movió inquieto en su asiento.

— Lamento eso Hazel — murmuro en son de disculpa el azabache, pero es que siempre tuvo solo una hermana y esa había sido Bianca.

— No importa Nico — ella le sonrió, claro ahora no importaba pero en ese entonces le había dolido.

**_Se contuvo, pero Hazel sabía lo que había estado a punto de decir. Bianca, el nombre de la hermana real de Nico, con la que había crecido. Nico podía preocuparse por Hazel, pero ella nunca sería Bianca. Hazel simplemente era una segundona para Nico: un premio de consolación del inframundo._**

— No eres ese te lo aseguro Hazel — dijo el con firmeza viendo a la castaña y ella solo sonrió.

— Ya no importa Nico — respondió ella. Frank beso suavemente sus cabellos y la abrazo. Will hizo lo mismo que Frank.

Hades solo veía a sus hijos con mucha tristeza, pensar que le faltaba una de ellos y ver que esa muerte le había afectado demasiado no solo a Nico sino que también a Hazel. Suspiro en verdad esperaba poder salvar a su hija y reparar el destino de los otros dos.

Percy por su parte hacia oídos sordos a todo lo de Bianca, no quería mas flashes. Apolo y Jason lo miraban, aun recordaban el flash anterior cuando la mencionaron. Estaban preocupados de que tuviera otro.

**_—Lo siento —dijo él._**

**_Hazel notó un sabor metálico en la boca, como si estuvieran empezando a salirle pepitas de oro debajo de la lengua._**

**_—Entonces ¿es cierto lo de la Muerte? ¿Es culpa de Alcioneo?_**

— era lo más probable — dijo Thalia viendo a Nico y este asintio. Pues solo esos gigantes y la misma madre tierra serian capaces de atrapar a la muerte.

**_—Creo que sí —respondió Nico—. En el inframundo las cosas se están poniendo feas. Papá se está volviendo loco intentando mantenerlo todo bajo control. _**

Hades se froto el puente de la nariz no quería imaginarse lo que su yo futuro tenia de trabajo. De por si tenia trabajo extra con Thanatos trabajando ahora sin el... no quería ni imaginarselo.

**_Por lo que ha dicho Percy de las gorgonas, las cosas también están empeorando aquí arriba. Pero por eso mismo estás aquí. Puedes sacar algo bueno de todo lo malo de tu pasado. Tu sitio está en el Campamento Júpiter._**

— Y vaya que le sacaste provecho — pico Piper a Hazel que enrojecio hasta las orejas — Amigos, hermanos y un novio — ella le guiño un ojo.

— Piper por favor — dijo Jason en tono divertido viendo que Hades parecía querer tomar el alma de Frank de una vez, este no sabia donde esconderse.

— Ya terminen con esto de una vez — se quejo Dioniso rodando los ojos cansado de esto y Apolo también rodó los ojos pero por la molestia de Dioniso, vio hacia a Percy que se lo había quedado mirando al ver que no leía y nadie hablaba tampoco. Sonrió y decidió leer mas.

**_Sonaba tan ridículo que Hazel estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Su sitio no estaba en aquel lugar. Ni siquiera estaba en el siglo en el que le había tocado vivir._**

— Pues no veo que sea ridículo niña, yo te veo cómoda con ellos — dijo Hefestos apartando la vista de su trabajo.

— Ahora si señor — respondió ella algo incómoda por la atención prestada.

**_Debería haber evitado centrarse en el pasado, pero se acordó del día que su antigua vida se había hecho añicos. Se desmayó tan repentinamente que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir: «Oh, no». Retrocedió en el tiempo. _**

Los dioses prestaron atención, a eso, bueno es que no siempre había alguien que regresara de la muerte. Aunque claro bastantes lo habían intentado. Zeus estaba cansandose de esto y de la atención que los dioses estaban poniendo en la lectura, el solo quería que acabe de una vez, destruir a los hijos de Hades y por supuesto destruir al muchacho de Poseidón que seguía muy pegado a los suyos.

**_No era un sueño ni una visión. El recuerdo la invadió con una claridad tan absoluta que sintió que realmente estaba allí._**

**_Su cumpleaños más reciente. Acababa de cumplir trece años. Pero no había sido en diciembre del año anterior, sino el 17 de diciembre de 1941, el último día que había vivido en Nueva Orleans._**

\- Aquí acaba el capítulo - sonrió Apolo agradeciendo acabar con eso - Y antes de leer otro me deben una lista de monstruos- señaló el Dios a los chicos y Percy los vio extrañados.

\- ¡Ah! - reacciono Thalía- Le prometimos una lista de los monstruos que has derrotado- vio a Percy este hizo una mueca no le apetecía recordar monstruos.

\- Yo también quiero saberlos - mordió su labio Jason y Percy suspiró.

\- Bien, haremos una lista - se sentó recto en su puesto - A ver si puedo hacer memoria-

\- Ni que fueran tantos - rodo los ojos Zeus pues no creía que él haya matado más que su hijo el gran héroe del olimpo.

\- Porque no por ahora solo nos dices los de tu primera misión- dijo Thalía ignorando olímpicamente a su padre igual que todos los demás.

\- Esta bien - frunció el ceño Percy - Primero fue una furia, Alecto me parece - el Dios del inframundo se quedó sorprendido y el Dios de los mares miró a su hijo.

\- ¿A qué edad fue eso? - pregunto demasiado calmado, Hades tragó saliva y Apolo se estaba preguntando si ya tendría que traer dos camillas.

\- ¿ah? mmm a los...- lo interrumpió Thalía.

\- No nos habías comentado lo de las furias pensé que el primero era el minotauro- Poseidón se puso pálido cuando ella pronunció esas palabras.

\- Es que eso fue meses antes de llegar al campamento- se encogió de hombros y los demás hicieron una mueca preguntándose qué más escondía este chico pues antes de su vida en el campamento él no contaba nada como lo de la furia- Bien, seguía después fue el minotauro, aún tengo su cuerno en la cabaña-

\- El que cuelga de la cabecera de tu cama - chasqueó los dedos Jason y el azabache asintió, Zeus se preguntó qué tanto tiempo pasaba su hijo en otra cabaña que no fuera suya y que hacía en esta, además anoche había dormido con el hijo de Poseidón esperaba que en diferentes habitaciones.

\- Ese mismo - pensó un rato más- después fueron las tres furias me parece- estaba tratando de recordar, Hades se puso más pálido de lo que era viendo la mirada de Poseidón y preguntándose porque las enviaría - después fue medusa - bueno esa no les sorprendió tanto pero el Dios de los mares quería saber a qué edad fue esto - Después fue Crusty -

\- No hay ningún monstruo llamado Crusty - espeto Atenea y el chico la miró mal.

**_\-- En otro lugar --_**

Un encapuchado estaba sentado sobre una roca junto a un gran arroyo y parecía ver algo con demasiado interés. Sus ojos veían con tristeza las imágenes que al parecer se mostraban en el arroyo. Parecía querer hacer lo mismo que Narciso y tal vez hundirse pues su mano estaba estirada hacia lo que se presentaba ahí.

-Todo es por un bien mayor – se recodaba así mismo pero no por eso la tristeza se iba y luego miraba algo que sostenía en su otra mano – No hay nada que hacerle – se guardó el objeto de esa mano entre sus túnicas y se levantó de la roca. La imagen que veía mostraba a un azabache de ojos verde mar que tenía la mirada fija en una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

**_N/A: Otro capítulo más, corregido y aumentado. Veré si luego reviso el VI también._**


	7. Hazel VI

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

**_N/A: Jercyyy tenía que decirlo gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews los quiero._**

**_PD: Este capítulo si lo deje intacto. No tenia nada que corregir._**

\- Ya se que no existe ningún monstruo que se llame Crusty ¡oh gran diosa de la sabiduría! - la diosa quería carbonizarlo pero el siguió hablando - Pero tal vez si me dejara terminar de decir que así fue que se presentó el monstruos podría entender lo que intento contar - dijo mordazmente la diosa no le agradaba después de todo en parte tenia la culpa de que su novia y él acabaran en ese lugar.

\- Bueno pero sigue enumerando- dijo Thalia para evitar que se siga peleando con la futura madre de su amiga.

\- Oh si bueno en verdad se llamaba Procrustes- pronunció despacio el nombre siempre se le hacían difíciles los nombres largos.

\- El estirador - soltó el Dios de los mares teniendo un mal recuerdo de ese tipo con uno de sus hijos y ahora otro se unía a la lista.

\- Si ese - señaló Percy casi divertido mientras los demás estaban preocupados por la salud del Dios- Bien después de ese fue un escorpión del abismo creo que ese fue el último de esa misión o más bien profecía-

\- Y eso que solo contamos a los que mataste- susurró Thalia haciendo que Percy le preste atención vio hacia donde ella veía y notó lo pálido de su padre - si supiera toda la misión creo que no sobrevive -

\- Y eso que fue la más tranquila - le devolvió su primo un poco preocupado por su padre y ella asintió.

\- Vamos a seguir leyendo- propuso Apolo que por alguna razón no le gustaba para nada lo que oyó pues si que presto atención a lo que decían Thalia y Percy y ya estaba pensando en que calmantes traer. - **_Hazel VI_** -

\- Seguimos conmigo - se quejó por lo bajo la hija de Plutón mientras tomaba de la mano a Frank.

\- Tranquila no debe faltar mucho- dijo él y ella suspiró esto estaba siendo largo ahora entendia porque Percy se había alegrado de que terminaran con el no era bonito que lean tus pensamientos.

**_Hazel volvía andando a casa de las cuadras. Pese a la fría tarde, estaba muy acalorada. Sammy acababa de darle un beso en la mejilla._**

\- ¿Estas viajando al pasado? - pregunto Demeter viendo a la chica con interés.

\- Si algo así, eran más bien recuerdos - apretó la mano de Frank ahora todos verían esos recuerdos, oh, como la habían fastidiado en su momento y ahora iba a queda expuesta ante todos.

**_El día había estado lleno de luces y sombras. En el colegio, los niños se habían burlado de su madre, llamándola bruja, arpía y otras cosas._**

Hades veía a su niñita con comprensión cuantas veces no había querido que Marie deje esa vida pero ella simplemente estaba empeñada en seguirla solo por su fascinación hacia Hécate.

**_Por supuesto, no era ninguna novedad, pero últimamente la situación estaba empeorando._**

Hades frunció el ceño igual que otros dioses que tenían hijos eso no sonaba bien, Hazel trataba de permanecer tranquila ante estos recuerdos pero la verdad es que no estaba nada a gusto con que los lean.

**_Estaban haciendo correr rumores sobre la maldición de Hazel. El colegio se llamaba Academia St. Agnes para Niños de Color e Indios, un nombre que se había mantenido desde hacía cien años. Al igual que su nombre, el centro ocultaba una enorme crueldad bajo un fino barniz de bondad._**

\- Ese no suena a un buen lugar para educar niños - fruncio el ceño Demeter, la semidiosa era muy linda y tierna como para que este en un lugar así le envió una mirada a su hermano y este resoplo.

\- Ni me veas así, que yo nunca quise que estudie en un lugar así - vio a su niñita - Cuantas veces no le dije a tu madre para sacarte de ahí pequeña - suspiró con tristeza, Hazel solo le brindó una sonrisa.

\- Bueno al menos ahora vives en un mejor lugar - le sonrió Percy y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Y tienes un muy buen hermano también- sonrió Will abrazando a su Nico posesivamente bajo la atenta mirada de Demeter, Apolo y Afrodita.

\- Bueno pero déjenme seguir leyendo de una vez - se quejó Apolo y Atenea apoyaba esa idea aunque aún detestaba al engendro de su tío y la forma en que le contestó, ademas que estaban hablando de romanos.

**_Hazel no entendía que otros niños negros pudieran ser tan malos. Deberían haberse comportado de otra forma, ya que ellos también tenían que aguantar insultos a todas horas._**

\- Como se atreverían a insultar a una niña tan Bonita como tú- alabo Demeter de verdad que la pequeña estaba siendo de su agrado, Nico hizo una mueca, esta no era la diosa que el conocía o bueno por lo menos con él no pero su hermana si era tierna no le sorprendía que se ganara tan fácil a las personas y a la diosa.

\- Porque los mortales son unos tarados - respondió por lo bajo Frank besando la mano de su novia esta le sonrió, Hades no perdia de vista lo que hacia el con la mano de su niñita, mas le valia que no pasara de eso o lo iba a conocer, lo mismo el hijo de Apolo.

**_Sin embargo, le gritaban y le robaban el almuerzo, preguntándole continuamente por sus famosas joyas: «¿Dónde están los diamantes malditos, pequeña?», «¡Dame uno o te haré daño!». _**

Hazel se comenzó a perder en ese recuerdo, cuanto no había aguantado en esa época, cuanto no lloró a escondidas rogando en silencio a quien sea que la ayude y le quite eso pero nadie parecía escucharla ni siquiera su madre parecía hacerlo, un apretón en cada una de sus manos la hizo volver a su presente en un lado Frank y en el otro Nico ambos le veían con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien chicos - trato de sonreírles, pero todos sabían que no era así, porque ninguno de ellos estaba bien cada uno tenia una lucha interna entre los recuerdos y su presente que no parecia acabar nunca.

**_La apartaban a empujones de la fuente o le tiraban piedras si intentaba acercarse a ellos en el patio de recreo. _**

La mayoría de los dioses frunció el ceño esa era una de las partes que no les gustaba de la vida de sus hijos, por alguna razón siempre era así con la mayoría de ellos, los mortales nunca terminaban de aceptarlos y los ofendian solo por ser distintos, el más molesto con la situación era Hades pues los más rechazados siempre eran sus hijos, tal vez por eso María Di Angelo nunca mandó a Bianca y a Nico a la escuela y los educo en casa.

**_A pesar de lo malos que eran, Hazel nunca les daba diamantes ni oro. No odiaba a nadie hasta ese extremo. Además, tenía un amigo -Sammy-, y con eso le bastaba. _**

\- Sammy - susurró ella hace cuanto que no pensaba en aquel nombre, un flash del último recuerdo que vio de él se la llevó del presente, cuanto no la espero, cuanto no debió culparse por algo en lo que no tuvo que ver, el había sido un gran amigo su primer amor y por mucho que amara a Frank tal vez nunca le olvidaría, sintió un brazo rodearla eso la hizo volver sintió el aroma a naturaleza, era Frank, ahora él estaba ahí y la amaba con todo lo que podía y ella intentaba hacer lo mismo.

**_A Sammy le gustaba bromear diciendo que era el perfecto alumno de St. Agnes. Era mexicano-americano, de modo que se consideraba de color e indio._**

Jason sonrió esa la perfecta imagen de Leo comenzaba a comprender porque Hazel tuvo tantos problemas con él cuando se encontraron en el barco, después de todo el latino le recordaba a su amigo, sintió a Percy cerca y no dudó en rodear su cintura, iba a aprovechar que el azabache parecía de buen humor para acercarse más a él, así como estaban viendo el pasado de su amiga, le tocaba a él descubrir el pasado del azabache por muy turbio que este fuese.

**_-Deberían darme una beca doble -decía. No era grande ni fuerte, pero tenía una simpática sonrisa de chiflado y hacía reír a Hazel._**

Afrodita vio con interés el libro, esa escena le recordaba algo, tal vez y solo tal vez ella estuvo vagando por ahí, vio a la chica y trataba de recordarla y a su amigo Sammy igual.

**_Esa tarde la había llevado a las cuadras donde trabajaba de mozo. Por supuesto, era un club de equitación «exclusivo para blancos», pero los fines de semana estaba cerrado, y con la guerra en curso, se rumoreaba que el club podría tener que cerrar hasta que los japoneses fueran derrotados y los soldados volvieran a casa._**

!Oh si! la diosa del amor comenzaba a recordar eso, comenzó a esparcir amor por todas partes en esa época de guerra porque quería ver si con eso se apaciguaban algunas cosas, no obtuvo muchos resultados y ahora que lo recordaba esa historia tampoco acabo bien y vio con lástima un momento a la pequeña hija de Plutón pero después vio al hijo de Marte se veía que más adelante había hecho algo para solucionar su corazón roto.

**_Normalmente Sammy podía colar a Hazel para que le ayudara a cuidar de los caballos. De vez en cuando iban a montar. A Hazel le encantaban los caballos. Parecían los únicos seres vivos a los que no les daba miedo. _**

\- Tal vez sea porque nacieron de un Dios y a diferencia de los demás animales no está en su instinto temer a los semidioses hijos míos - dijo Hades viendo a su hija él sabia bien cuánto ella amaba a los caballos y demás animales pero que estos por su aura de muerte solían huir o hacerle daño.

Hazel asintió y recordó a Arion su caballo, su vista se perdió, cuanto no pasaron ella y Arion, cuanto no la ayudó, fue muy valiente al cruzar el mar prohibido solo para ir en su busca y guiarla a donde Hécate, en ese instante recordó las imágenes de la encrucijada que ella le mostró y se estremeció, eso no era un buen recuerdo por mucho, vio hacia a un lado al azabache ojiverde que parecía bastante tranquilo con el agarre del rubio y suspiro, felizmente aquella parte nunca sucedió.

**_La gente la odiaba. Los gatos siseaban. Los perros gruñían. Hasta el ridículo hámster de la clase de la señorita Finley chillaba aterrorizado cuando ella le daba una zanahoria. _**

Percy hizo una mueca a la mención del Hámster y se aferró más a Jason, ser cobaya no había sido divertido, además que le dejó una terrible aversión a las lechugas, el rubio lo vio extrañado pero no dijo nada, ha saber que había recordado su bro.

**_Pero a los caballos les daba igual. Cuando Hazel estaba en la silla de montar, podía ir tan rápido que era imposible que dejara piedras preciosas a su paso. Casi se sentía libre de la maldición. _**

Hades le dio una mirada comprensiva a su pequeña, como quería que ella estuviera sin esa maldición, era su culpa que la tuviera después de todo, solo por cumplir el capricho de Marie, nunca se iba a perdonar aquello.

**_Esa tarde había sacado a un caballo ruano con una preciosa crin negra. Galopó hasta los campos tan rápido que dejó atrás a Sammy. Cuando él la alcanzó, el muchacho y su caballo estaban sin aliento. -¿De qué huyes? -Sammy se rió-. No soy tan feo, ¿no?_****_Hacía demasiado frío para comer en el campo, pero de todas formas hicieron un picnic. _**

Afrodita sonrio si recordaba bien esa parejita, ella habia vigilado sus movimientos durante algún tiempo y le parecia muy tierno que ella este recordando eso, comenzo a preguntarse que habia sucedido con la pequeña hija de Hades, porque ella solo supo de su historia hasta que la pequeña desaparecio y luego el dios simplemente dijo que la pequeña habia muerto, ahora se preguntaba como.

**_Se sentaron debajo de una magnolia y ataron a los caballos a una valla de madera. Sammy le había llevado un pastelito con una vela de cumpleaños, que pese a haberse estropeado en el trayecto era lo más bonito que Hazel había visto en su vida. Lo partieron por la mitad y se lo comieron._**

Las diosas no pudieron evitar arrullar ante esto y vieron con ternura a la chica, esta se sonrojo y oculto el rostro sonrojado en el pecho de su novio que la abrazaba por la cintura, a él ya no le molestaban esos recuerdos después de todo ella se los había terminado contando todos.

**_Sammy habló de la guerra. Deseaba ser mayor para poder alistarse. Preguntó a Hazel si le escribiría cartas cuando lo destinaran al extranjero._****_-Pues claro, tonto -dijo ella._**

\- El primer amor - suspiro con añoranza Demeter viendo de reojo a cierto dios de los mares, pues aunque Zeus no quisiera y aunque ellos tengan una hija, su primer amor había sido a más de los cereales su hermano Poseidón y el primer amor nunca se olvidaba, el dios al sentir su mirada se sonrojo un poco y evito mirarla.

Percy que los estaba viendo hizo una mueca, eso no era algo que debía estar viendo, después recordó a quien nació de esa relación dioses eso era algo que ahora debía sacar de su cabeza con legia o algo así, se aferro a Jason y se puso a jugar nerviosamente con su mano, este lo noto algo intranquilo y se comenzaba a preguntar que le había pasado.

**_Él sonrió. Entonces, como empujado por un impulso repentino, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla._****_-Feliz cumpleaños, Hazel._**

Afrodita comenzó a chillar, dar aplausos y saltitos en su asiento, recordaba bien esos momentos cuanto no se había emocionado mientras los veía desde su trono, Demeter por su parte tenia una sonrisa y mirada indescifrable en el rostro como recordando sus propias historias, los demás las veían extrañas a ambas.

**_No era nada del otro mundo -solo un beso, y ni siquiera en los labios-, pero Hazel se sintió como si estuviera flotando. Apenas recordaba el trayecto de vuelta a las cuadras o cómo se había despedido de Sammy._**

Frank estaba tratando de parecer impacible ante lo leído pero la verdad es que el asunto le estaba afectando un poco, pues no todos los días lees con lujo de detalle lo que siente tu novia por su ex novio o primer amor, trataba de respirar tranquilo pero no lo estaba consiguiendo quería que esto acabe ya.

**_-Hasta mañana -dijo él, como siempre hacía._****_Pero no volvería a verlo nunca._**

Afrodita vio a la chica con algo de tristeza igual que su padre, bueno al menos ahora la diosa sabría que fue lo que le sucedió a la pequeña, pues no quiso saber en su tiempo mucho acerca de su muerte debido a que eso la ponía triste.

**_Cuando Hazel regresó al barrio francés se estaba haciendo de noche. A medida que se acercaba a casa, la sensación de calidez desaparecía, sustituida por el miedo._**

Los dioses vieron con interés el libro pues hasta ahora la semidiosa había estado alegre después de la escuela se preguntaban que la haría cambiar así de animo, Hades por otra parte ya se imaginaba que era lo que sucedía para ese cambio.

**_Hazel y su madre -la Reina Marie, como le gustaba que la llamaran_**

Hades resoplo ella había cambiado demasiado de como la conoció, antes era una mujer mas tranquila pero con el paso de los años se comenzó a obsesionar con las riquezas y obtener mas poderes, entonces perdió el control, vio a su hija con pena, cuantas veces no había hablado con Marie para por lo menos dejar que se llevara a su hija pero ella siempre se negó diciendo que ella era lo único que tenia para seguir viviendo.

**_\- vivían en un viejo piso encima de un club de jazz. A pesar del comienzo de la guerra, se respiraba un ambiente festivo. Los nuevos reclutas vagaban por las calles, riéndose y hablando de luchar contra los japoneses. Se hacían tatuajes en los salones o proponían a sus novias matrimonio en la misma acera. _**

Afrodita sonrió culpable y triste pues ella era la que los impulsaba a eso, solo en un arrebato para que el mundo sepa que el amor aun existía que a pesar de la guerra estaba ahí a veces eso les daba esperanza pero en otras ocaciones solo se convertía en tristeza, vio a Ares sabia cuanto había hecho el dios para que los de sus parejas favoritas regresaran bien, porque el amor y la guerra siempre iban de la mano contra todo lo que dijeran, después de todo ese amor solia impulsar a los hombres a hacerlo mejor solo para ver de nuevo a su ser amado.

**_Algunos subían a casa de la madre de Hazel para que les leyera la buenaventura o para comprar amuletos a Marie Levesque, la famosa reina de los grisgrís._****_-¿Te has enterado? -decía uno-. Veinticinco centavos por este amuleto de la suerte. Se lo he llevado a un tipo que conozco, y me ha dicho que es una pepita de oro de verdad. ¡Vale veinte dólares! ¡Esa mujer está chiflada!_**

Hades negaba con la cabeza ella no estaba loca, mas bien estaba corrompida por el poder y solo buscaba hacer daño a las demás personas, Hazel solo apretaba la mano de Frank para confortarse y recordarse a sí misma que eso era el pasado y ahora tenia un presente distinto.

**_Durante una temporada, esa clase de rumores proporcionaron muchos clientes a la Reina Marie._**

Demeter fruncio el ceño la chica de verdad estaba siendo de su agrado y que esa mortal siendo su madre la esté usando para eso la estaba disgustando.

**_La maldición de Hazel había empezado poco a poco. Al principio parecía una bendición. Las piedras preciosas y el oro solo aparecían de vez en cuando, y nunca en grandes cantidades. _**

\- Por qué eras pequeña y tus angustias y disgustos igual - suspiró Hades, cuanto le dolió que ella naciera con esa maldición y ver como empeoraba con los años pues la vida que le estaba haciendo llevar su madre no ayudaba antes la perjudicaba.

\- Pero ahora estoy bien con eso - le sonrió comprensivamente a su padre y el hizo lo mismo, Frank besó la frente de su novia y Nico a su otro lado apretó la mano de su hermana.

**_La Reina Marie pagaba las facturas. Cenaban bistec una vez a la semana. Hazel incluso se compró un vestido nuevo. Pero entonces los chismes empezaron a circular. _**

\- Lo que se adquiere de forma ambiciosa siempre termina mal - dijo Hefesto sin mirar a nadie y Hades asintió, esa era la razón por la que esas personas terminaban heridos o muertos, pues habían adquirido las piedras por ambición.

**_La gente de la zona empezó a darse cuenta de las cosas terribles que les ocurrían a las personas que compraban los amuletos de la suerte o a las que la Reina Marie pagaba con sus tesoros. _**

\- Pero si con eso pagaba las deudas no se consideraba ambicioso - dijo Hermes señalando a Hefestos y Hades.

\- Lo es porque quien entregó la joya la adquirió así, además que quienes la recibían solo lo hacían porque sabían que valían mucho más que el servicio que habían dado - respondió Demeter y el Dios del inframundo asintió igual que Hazel.

**_Charlie Gasceaux perdió un brazo con una cosechadora llevando una pulsera de oro. El señor Henry, de la tienda, sufrió un infarto después de que la Reina Marie pagara su cuenta con un rubí._**

\- Sufrieron según el valor de su ambición- dijo Dioniso y muchos se lo quedaron viendo - ¿qué? - se quejó.

\- ¿Tú como sabes eso? - pregunto Artemisa viendo al Dios con una ceja alzada.

\- Soy el dios de la locura y más de una vez esta surge de la ambición - se encogió de hombros el dios del vino - y para llegar a esta es porque esa ambición ya ha carcomido su mente y corazón, imagino que lo mismo pasa con esas piedras preciosas -

\- Las piedras cobran el precio según la ambición de la persona, es verdad - respondió Hades y Hazel se removió incómoda en su asiento tal vez por eso a Sammy nunca se la había cobrado aunque el creyera que si, porque Sammy no aceptó la piedra por ambición sino por ayudarla.

**_La gente empezó a rumorear sobre Hazel, preguntándose cómo podía encontrar joyas malditas andando por la calle. A esas alturas, solo los forasteros iban a visitar a su madre, y tampoco eran muchos. La madre de Hazel se había vuelto irritable. Lanzaba a Hazel miradas de resentimiento._**

\- La única que debería recibir esas miradas es ella - dijo con algo de irritación Afrodita después de todo la chica también era de su agrado y que esa mortal la trate así no le parecía justo.

**_Hazel subió la escalera lo más silenciosamente que pudo por si su madre estaba con un cliente._****_Abajo, en el club, la banda estaba afinando sus instrumentos. En la panadería de al lado habían empezado a preparar los buñuelos para la mañana, y en la escalera olía a mantequilla fundida._**

**_Cuando llegó arriba, a Hazel le pareció oír dos voces dentro del piso, pero al asomarse al salón, vio que su madre estaba sentada sola a la mesa de espiritismo, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en trance._**

Hades respiró profundo el había sentido esa presencia cuando llegó a hablar con ella varias veces pero prefirió ignorarla después de todo el la sentía más que nadie por el hecho de estar en su territorio, los demás veían el libro con interés esperando saber con quien hablaba.

**_Hazel la había visto así muchas veces, fingiendo que hablaba con espíritus para sus clientes, pero nunca estando sola. La Reina Marie siempre le había dicho a Hazel que sus grisgrís eran bobadas. En realidad, ella no creía en los amuletos ni en la adivinación ni en los fantasmas._**

\- En los fantasmas si que creía, por eso me invoco - susurró Hades y recordaba como la había conocido, como había sido de distinta en esa ocasión.

**_Solo era una intérprete, como una cantante o una actriz, que hacía un espectáculo a cambio de dinero._**

\- Aunque ella dijera eso ahora se la verdad - susurró Hazel recordando que habló con Hécate y ella le confirmó que lo que hacía su madre después de todo si tenía algo de magia.

**_Sin embargo, Hazel sabía que su madre creía en alguna magia. La maldición de Hazel no era ninguna bobada. _**

\- Claro creía en nosotros- dijo Zeus sonriendo orgulloso de que la gente siguiera creyendo en ellos y los demás rodaron los ojos.

**_La Reina Marie simplemente no quería pensar que era culpa suya, que de algún modo había hecho a Hazel tal como era._**

**_-Fue tu puñetero padre -se quejaba la Reina Marie cuando estaba de un humor muy sombrío-. Viniendo aquí con su elegante traje negro y plateado. La única vez que de verdad invoqué un espíritu, ¿y qué saqué? Cumplió mi deseo y me arruinó la vida. Debería haber sido una reina de verdad. Él tiene la culpa de que hayas salido así._**

Hades solo suspiro exasperado no quería despotricar contra la mujer que alguna vez amó.

\- ¿Como se atreve a decir eso? - refunfuñó Demeter siendo apoyada por Afrodita y Artemisa.

\- Si ella lo invoco fue por algo - fruncio el ceño Artemisa después de todo las semidiosas siempre serían de su agrado aunque no fueran cazadoras.

\- Además para hacer un niño se necesitan de dos - dijo muy quitada de la pena Afrodita, haciendo ruborizar a más de uno en la sala por la intensa mirada y sonrisa que en ese momento poseía, Apolo estaba sonriendo igual que ella.

**_Ella nunca le explicaba a qué se refería, y Hazel había aprendido a no hacer preguntas sobre su padre, porque solo conseguían enfurecer todavía más a su madre._**

\- No tenia porque hacerlo - se interrumpió Apolo - después de todo tu no tenías la culpa de lo que haya pasado entre ellos - ella asintió.

**_Mientras Hazel observaba, la Reina Marie murmuró algo para sí. Tenía una expresión serena y relajada. A Hazel le sorprendió lo guapa que estaba, sin el entrecejo fruncido ni las arrugas en la frente. Tenía una exuberante melena de cabello castaño dorado como la de Hazel, y la misma tez oscura, morena como un grano de café tostado. _**

Demeter vio de reojo a Hades, ahora entendía un poco porque el había accedido a ver a esa mortal después de todo el tenia buen gusto eligiendo mujeres luego su vista viajo a Poseidón pero notó que el veía a su hijo al verlo notó que el muchacho no prestaba atención a la lectura que jugaba con la mano del rubio y este le veía con preocupación se preguntaba porque.

**_No llevaba el elegante traje color azafrán ni los brazaletes de oro que se ponía para impresionar a los clientes; tan solo un sencillo vestido blanco. Aun así, poseía un aire regio, sentada en una postura erguida y solemne en su silla dorada, como si realmente fuera una reina._****_-Estarás a salvo allí -murmuró-. Lejos de los dioses._**

Atenea presto atención a está parte del recuerdo pues ellos habían dicho que el viaje que hicieron fue a Alaska pero esto era un recuerdo de la chica ¿ella estuvo antes ahí? si era así ¿por qué? y con quien estaba hablando la madre de ella.

**_Hazel contuvo un grito. La voz que salía de la boca de su madre no era la de ella. Sonaba como la de una mujer mayor. Tenía un tono suave y tranquilizador, pero también autoritario, como el de una hipnotizadora dando órdenes._**

\- Lo más seguro es que eso estuviera haciendo - murmuro Piper y cada uno de ellos recordó la voz de la diosa cara de tierra y como quiso destruirlos, sus mentes se perdieron, los dioses les vieron con preocupación bueno la mayoría de los presentes.

**_La Reina Marie se puso tensa. Hizo una mueca en pleno trance y a continuación habló con su voz normal:_****_-Está demasiado lejos. Hace demasiado frío. Es demasiado peligroso. Él me dijo que no fuera._**

Algunas miradas fueron hacia el Dios del inframundo- Ella ya me lo había dicho antes - Zeus lo veía entornando los ojos.

\- Debías perder contacto con ella esa es la ley - espeto el gran rey de los cielos.

\- Tu no lo perderás con tu futura amante porque debe hacerlo él- siseó Hera viendo a su esposo y señalando a los futuros hijos de estos, el Dios tragó saliva - Así estas mejor y espero que no hables más- mascullo ella y los semidioses le veían entre sorprendidos y con algo de gracia.

\- Cuando la vimos en la Acrópolis no actuaba así- susurro Percy a Jason y este asintió.

\- Tal vez es porque ahora está más resentida que ahí- le devolvió el rubio sujetando mejor a su amigo y este asintió mientras Apolo decidió continuar aunque la conversación que tenían esos dos lo estaba preocupando.

**_La otra voz respondió:_****_-¿Qué ha hecho él por ti? ¡Te dio una niña envenenada! Pero todavía podemos usar su don para hacer el bien. _**

\- Hazel no es una niña envenenada- saltaron los jóvenes y algunos dioses, haciendo que ella se sonroje y los vea agradecida, después de todo ahora tenia una mejor vida que en ese entonces.

**_Podemos contraatacar a los dioses. En el norte estarás bajo mi protección, lejos del dominio de los dioses. Convertiré a mi hijo en tu protector. Vivirás por fin como una reina._**

\- Si es quien creo que es no creo que vaya a cumplir con eso- comento Poseidón temiendo con quien estaba hablando la madre de la chica pues si esto era un recuerdo significaba que desde estos momentos ella ya estaba planeando despertar y eso no era bueno, los demás dioses estaban imaginando lo mismo.

**_La Reina Marie hizo una mueca._****_-Pero ¿y Hazel...?_**

**_Entonces la cara se crispó en una sonrisa burlona. Las dos voces hablaron al unísono, como si hubieran encontrado algo en lo que estuvieran de acuerdo:_****_-Una niña envenenada._**

\- Envenenada- repitió Percy en un susurro y su vista se perdió, recordaba aún esa parte de su vida antes conocerlos a todos, antes de saber quién era realmente, si bien ahora quería a su padre, el tiempo que no supo de él no se le iba a olvidar jamás, eso lo marcó, Jason lo veía preocupado.

\- ¿ qué pasa Percy? - susurro a su oído, el otro pareció volver y sacudió la cabeza alejándose un poco de su amigo, aunque no fue mucho el agarre que tenia el otro no se lo permitía.

**_Hazel bajó la escalera a toda prisa, con el pulso palpitante._****_Al pie de la escalera, se tropezó con un hombre con un traje oscuro que le agarró los hombros con unos dedos fuertes y fríos._**

Las miradas de todos fueron hacia Hades que solo sonrió tristemente nunca iba a olvidar ese encuentro con ella, había sido la única vez que la había visto despierta, siempre que iba o no estaba o ella dormía, porque sí él la había visitado, aunque seguramente su madre nunca le habló de eso pues lo que ella le decía a la niña solo eran cosas en contra de él.

**_-Tranquila, niña -dijo el hombre._****_Hazel se fijó en el anillo de plata con una calavera que llevaba en el dedo y, a continuación, en la extraña tela de su traje. _**

Instintivamente la vista de Nico fue a su anillo y lo hizo girar, Hades estaba haciendo lo mismo con el suyo, Hazel los vio a ambos con una sonrisa y Zeus en cambio fruncía el ceño.

\- No debes visitar a tus hijos - espeto el Dios con algo de enojo hacia su hermano este se encogió de hombros.

\- Es mi hija, iría verla si o si y lo sabes - chasqueó la lengua el rey de los dioses apretó con fuerza su perno pero no dijo más pues las miradas de los demás dioses sobre él no eran buenas, Apolo para evitar que ahora sean los dioses los que se salgan de control comenzó a leer de nuevo.

**_En las sombras, la compacta lana negra parecía moverse y bullir, formando imágenes de caras sufrientes, como si las almas perdidas intentaran escapar de los pliegues de su ropa._**

\- Es porque de eso está hecha la ropa - respondieron tres voces al mismo tiempo pero a quien se le quedaron mirando algunos fue al de ojos verde.

\- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? - pregunto el portador de tormentas viendo a su hijo que se había encogido ante su mirada y la del rubio a su lado, vio con mucho interés su túnica y respondió entre dientes - No te entiendo Percy - lo veía fijamente se veía que tenia mucho para decirle además que le iba a dar muchas preocupaciones en el futuro.

\- Porque la he visto - respondió un poco más fuerte, todos lo seguían mirando excepto por Nico el estaba muy interesado en ver el cabello de Will pero su padre lo notó.

\- Nico Di Angelo- pronunció su padre en un tono que al chico hizo que le diera un escalofrío- ¿Percy a ido contigo al inframundo? - lo veía fijamente esperando una respuesta.

\- Si - respondió en un murmullo sin ver a su padre pues este parecía molesto con esa idea y no era el único, Poseidón también estaba molesto viendo a su hijo.

\- No deberías estar en el inframundo- fruncieron el ceño Hades y Poseidón diciendo las mismas palabras.

\- Pero tú vives ahí padre - trato de defenderse Nico y su padre le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Por más que yo viva ahí ese no es lugar para alguien de tu edad - respondió con severidad el Dios.

\- Y después hablaré contigo Perceus - dijo con molestia el Dios de los mares y el chico solo asintió, todo esto iba perfecto ahora su padre también quería tener una charla con él seguramente para regañarlo y el rubio parecía querer unirsele pues no le despegaba la mirada de encima.

\- Señor Apolo siga por favor- dijo Thalia viendo en el lío que ahora estaba metido su primo, el Dios también estaba interesado en aquella conversación pero decidió seguir la lectura.

**_Su corbata era negra con rayas de color platino. Su camisa era del gris de una lápida._**

\- Un Look bastante elegante - alabó Afrodita tratando de que se aligere el ambiente pues Poseidón seguía mirando a su hijo igual que Hades miraba el suyo, los dos azabaches parecían querer desaparecer del mapa, además que los rubios se habían unido a esas miradas oh si los azabaches tenían problemas.

**_Su cara... A Hazel por poco se le salió el corazón por la boca. Su piel era tan pálida que parecía casi azul. Tenía una melena morena grasosa. Su sonrisa era bastante afable, pero poseía unos ojos encendidos y coléricos, llenos de una fuerza demencial. Hazel había visto esa mirada en los noticiarios del cine. Aquel hombre se parecía al terrible Adolf Hitler. No tenía bigote, pero por lo demás podría haber sido el gemelo de Hitler... o su padre._**

\- Su padre ciertamente- dijo Demeter cuantos problemas no les había traído ese chico de su hermano y cuanto no les costó terminar con la masacre que provocó.

\- Ese es un hermano que no quiero conocer - susurró Hazel viendo con algo de preocupación a Nico y la mirada que su padre le enviaba, esa charla iba a ser bastante larga se veía.

**_Hazel trató de apartarse bruscamente, pero ni siquiera cuando el hombre la soltó pudo moverse. Sus ojos la paralizaron._****_-Hazel Levesque -dijo con un tono melancólico-. Has crecido._**

\- No te lo pude decir en ese entonces pero te había visto cuando eras pequeña - confeso el Dios del inframundo sonriendo con melancolía y ella se emocionó y sonrió con ternura a su padre.

Zeus estaba enfuruñado en su trono recibiendo una mala mirada de Hera pues ella sabia que él quería replicar.

**_Hazel se puso a temblar. Al pie de la escalera, el pórtico de cemento se agrietó bajo los pies del hombre. Una piedra brillante salió repentinamente del hormigón como si la tierra hubiera escupido una semilla de melón. El hombre la miró sin inmutarse. Se agachó._**

\- Era de sus dominios no podía hacerle nada - dijo Ares resbalando en su trono pues esto se le hacía demasiado aburrido, esperaba con ansias los juegos esos que habían dicho los semidioses o esto si que iba a ser largo.

**_-¡No! -gritó Hazel-. ¡Está maldita!_**

**_El hombre recogió la piedra: una esmeralda perfecta._****_-Sí, es verdad. Pero no para mí. Es preciosa... Vale más que este edificio, me imagino -se metió la esmeralda en el bolsillo-. Lamento tu destino, niña. Me imagino que me odias._**

\- Yo no te odio padre - me sonrió y el suspiro cuantos años no espero por eso, cuanto no se martirizo pensando en que su pequeña lo odiaba, cuanto no le dolió verla en el juicio y que ella no le dirija la mirada por el resentimiento que le tenia y ahora estaba aquí con una segunda oportunidad diciéndole que no le odiaba.

\- Gracias- fue todo lo que logró decir, el podía ser clasificado por algunos como el Dios más cruel y despiadado por el hecho de estar en el inframundo y llevarse las almas de las personas, pero todos se equivocaban porque el si tenia sentimientos en especial por sus hijos.

**_Hazel no lo entendía. El hombre parecía triste, como si fuera responsable personalmente de su vida. Entonces comprendió la verdad: un espíritu vestido de negro y plateado que había cumplido los deseos de su madre y le había arruinado la vida._**

\- No creo que en verdad el haya querido arruinar la vida de alguien - susurro Frank a Hazel esta asintió aún sonriéndole a su padre, ella ya no lo culpaba de nada después de todo el se había preocupado por ella ese día pidiéndole a su madre que no se la lleve a ese lugar, se hizo el desentendido cuando escapó del inframundo y ahora entendía el porqué se lamentaba ese día.

**_Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente._****_-¿Usted? Usted es mi..._**

**_Él le acarició la barbilla con la mano._****_-Soy Plutón. La vida nunca es sencilla para mis hijos, pero tú soportas una carga especial. Ahora que tienes trece años, debemos hacer previsiones..._**

\- La edad en que deberías terminar en el campamento- dijo Dioniso bostezando y los demás le dieron la razón la mayor parte de las veces era recién en esa edad que debían llevar a sus hijos a los campamentos.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza del Dios de los mares porque entonces a esa edad o tal vez menos el había reclamado a su hijo eso era seguro, bueno ahora se preguntaba ¿cuánto tiempo pasó antes que le dieran una misión? ¿Cuánto entrenamiento recibió antes de eso? ¿sus hermanos intentaron atacarlo antes de que lo reconozca? esperaba que Hades por lo menos no, después de todo con el se llevaba bien, aunque él mencionó a las furias y estas solo obedecían a su hermano oh si iba a tener una larga charla con su hijo.

**_Ella le apartó la mano de un empujón._****_-¿Usted me hizo esto? -preguntó-. ¿Usted nos maldijo a mí y a mi madre? ¿Usted nos dejó solas?_**

Hades suspiró esas preguntas siempre resonaron en su cabeza desde ese día, cuanto odio le dio que Marie no le dijera la verdad a su hija que le mintiera tan descaradamente, solo para ella quedar como la buena de la historia.

**_Le escocían los ojos de las lágrimas. ¿Aquel hombre blanco, rico, vestido con un elegante traje, era su padre? ¿Y ahora que tenía trece años, aparecía por primera vez y decía que lo sentía?_**

Percy se volvió a sumergir en recuerdo pues comprendía perfectamente lo que sintió Hazel en ese momento después de todo el sintió lo mismo además que ahí su padre dijo que él era un error, que fue un error su mera existencia, ahora pensaba que tal vez tenia razón, él y todos lo que le dijeron lo mismo, trató de que en su semblante no se note no quería alterar más al rubio de lo que ya había hecho.

**_-¡Es usted malvado! -gritó-. ¡Nos ha arruinado la vida!_**

**_Los ojos de Plutón se entornaron._****_-¿Qué te ha contado tu madre, Hazel? ¿Te ha explicado en qué consistió su deseo? ¿O te ha dicho por qué naciste bajo una maldición?_**

Hazel también se perdió, recordando eso y la vida con su madre, como ella no perdía momento de recriminarle en la cara que era culpa de él y ella, que su vida fuera una total basura, esas cosas que se supone no debes decirle a un niño pero su madre lo había hecho, Frank la abrazó trayendola un poco de aquellos recuerdos.

**_Hazel estaba demasiado furiosa para hablar, pero Plutón pareció interpretar las respuestas en su cara._**

**_-No... -Suspiró-. Supongo que no. Era mucho más fácil culparme a mí._****_-¿A qué se refiere?_****_Plutón suspiró._**

**_-Pobre niña. Naciste demasiado pronto. No puedo ver tu futuro con claridad, pero algún día encontrarás tu sitio. Un descendiente de Neptuno te quitará la maldición y te dará paz. Pero me temo que faltan muchos años para eso..._**

\- A la final lo encontré- dijo Hazel abrazando a Frank terminando de perderse en recuerdos este le sonrió y ella besó su mejilla y él se sonrojó, ganándose miradas de sus padres.

**_Hazel no entendió una palabra. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Plutón levantó la mano. Un bloc de dibujo y una caja de lápices de colores aparecieron en ella._****_-Tengo entendido que te gusta el arte y montar a caballo -dijo-. Esto es para el arte. En cuanto al caballo... -Los ojos le brillaron-. Tendrás que apañártelas tú. Ahora debo hablar con tu madre. Feliz cumpleaños, Hazel._**

\- Y vaya que te las apañaste - río Percy, Frank y Hazel hicieron lo mismo y recordaron como ella obtuvo a Arion, aunque dijera muchas groserías era un buen caballo.

Hades los vio con interés, le fascinaba la idea de que su hija haya conseguido un buen caballo.

**_Se volvió y subió por la escalera; así, sin más, como si hubiera tachado a Hazel de su lista de tareas pendientes y ya se hubiera olvidado de ella. «Feliz cumpleaños. Ve a dibujar. Hasta dentro de otros trece años.»_**

\- Deberías haber tenido más tacto para hacer las cosas Hades - regaño Afrodita y este asintió, los demás solo sonrieron.

\- Percy ¿estás bien? - el rubio si había notado el cambio del semblante del azabache ante la conversación que Hades tuvo con Hazel pero había no decidido decir nada aunque ahora lo sintió estremecerse, él lo vio sonrió y asintió pero eso no tranquilizó al hijo de Júpiter.

**_Hazel estaba tan pasmada, tan furiosa, tan confundida, que se quedó paralizada al pie de la escalera. Quería tirar los lápices de colores y pisotearlos. Quería correr detrás de Plutón y darle una patada. Quería escapar, buscar a Sammy, robar un caballo, salir de la ciudad y no volver jamás. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas._**

Algunos dioses se quedaron viendo con algo de diversión a la chica por las ocurrencias que pasaron por su mente ella solo sonrió inocente, después de todo solo lo pensó no lo hizo.

\- Tú hija me agrada - río con gracia Hermes haciendo sonrojar a la chica y que Hades lo vea mal.

\- Cuidado sobrino - entorno los ojos el Dios en dirección al Dios de los ladrones.

\- ¡Eh! solo he dicho que me agradaba - levantó las manos en son de rendición pues no solo eran el Dios también era el hijo de Marte quien lo veía con enojo además que había un brillo asesino en sus ojos, lo que demostraba de quién descendía, Apolo sonrió y decidió salvar a su amigo así que comenzó a leer.

**_Por encima de ella, la puerta del piso se abrió, y Plutón entró._**

**_Hazel seguía temblando debido al frío tacto del hombre, pero subió sigilosamente la escalera para ver qué hacía. ¿Qué le diría a la Reina Marie? ¿Quién contestaría: la madre de Hazel o aquella horrible voz?_**

Hermes le alzaba pulgares igual que Apolo, por el hecho de ir a escuchar tras la puerta, Hades los veía inquisitivamente, los demás rodaban los ojos solo ellos podían aprobar el espionaje.

**_Cuando llegó a la puerta, oyó una discusión. Se asomó. Su madre parecía haber recobrado su estado normal: gritaba furiosa y lanzaba cosas por el salón mientras Plutón trataba de razonar con ella._****_-Marie, es una locura -dijo-. Protegerte estaría fuera de mi alcance._**

Hades dejó de ver a los dioses y frotó su sien cerrando los ojos, como detestaba pelearse así con ella pero nunca podía hacer nada en especial en esa ocasión ella había estado tan cegada por el poder y las riquezas que le ofrecía esa, que no pudo hacerle entender del peligro hasta que fue muy tarde.

**_-¡¿Protegerme!? -gritó la Reina Marie-. ¿Cuándo me has protegido tú?_**

**_El traje oscuro de Plutón relució, como si las almas atrapadas en la tela se estuvieran agitando._**

**_-No tienes ni idea -dijo él-. Os he mantenido con vida a ti y a la niña. Tengo enemigos en todas partes entre los dioses y los hombres. Ahora que hay una guerra, la situación no hará más que empeorar. Debes permanecer donde yo pueda..._**

\- Evitaba de muchas formas que los monstruos los atacaran, que mi querido hermano te descubra - vio mal al Dios de los cielos este ni se inmutó, Hazel le miraba agradecida.

\- Después de todo es verdad - dijo Hefesto - Siendo hija de uno de los tres grandes tu olor es más fuerte y deberías haber sufrido ataques de monstruos de pequeña - explicó el Dios y ella se quedó pensando en esa época tratando de recordar algún monstruo pero no había ninguno, eso le confirmaba que su padre había dicho la verdad.

Jason por otra parte tuvo que reafirmar el agarre a Percy quien se estremeció más a las palabras de los dioses, se preguntaba qué más había en su pasado, luego vio a su hermana ella también parecía mal con todo esto, eso no era bueno.

**_-¡La policía cree que soy una asesina! -gritó la Reina Marie-. ¡Mis clientes quieren ahorcarme por bruja! Y Hazel... su maldición está empeorando. Tu protección nos está matando._**

**_Plutón abrió las manos en un gesto suplicante._****_-Por favor, Marie..._**

**_-¡No! -La Reina Marie se volvió hacia el armario, sacó una maleta de piel y la lanzó sobre la mesa-. Nos marchamos -anunció-. Puedes quedarte con tu protección. Nos vamos al norte._**

\- Mujer Necia - mascullo Demeter junto con Artemisa y Afrodita esa mujer no estaba siendo del agrado de ninguna de ellas.

Hera por otro lado seguía planeando como separar a los hijos de su esposo del de Poseidón, tal vez debía aprovechar el momento en el que se fueran a hablar pues estaba segura que lo harían a solas, sonrió ya tenia una ocasión perfecta ahora solo faltaba que llegara.

**_-Marie, es una trampa -le advirtió Plutón-. Quien te está intentando convencer, quien te está poniendo contra mí..._****_-¡Tú me pusiste contra ti!_**

\- ¿Cómo podías aguantarla? - solto sin más Demeter viendo a su hermano, este le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

\- Ya tengo práctica- la diosa lo vio interrogante - Te aguanto a ti seis meses - se encogió de hombros, adoraba molestar a su hermana.

\- ¡Yo no grito como esa mujer! - grito la diosa del cereal y el levantó una ceja divertido y la vio de arriba abajo, ella se sonrojo pues había gritado como loca histérica, volteó el rostro y no dijo más.

Nico estaba aguantando la risa por la escena después de todo se había acostumbrado a esas peleas, cuando su padre estaba de buen humor y con poco trabajo, le gustaba fastidiar a la diosa del cereal y hacerla rabiar.

**_Cogió un jarrón de porcelana y se lo lanzó. La vasija se hizo añicos en el suelo, y por todas partes se desparramaron piedras preciosas: esmeraldas, rubíes y diamantes. La colección entera de Hazel._**

\- Una colección interesante - se sobaba la barbilla Hermes - Deberías presentarmela- le guiñó un ojo a la chica y se pudieron oír dos gruñidos en la sala, uno del hijo de Marte y otro de Hades, Apolo volvió a la lectura pues su amigo parecía haber amanecido suicida.

**_-No sobreviviréis -dijo Plutón-. Si vais al norte, moriréis las dos. Puedo predecir eso con claridad._****_-¡Largo! -le espetó ella._**

\- La tienen muy controlada tal vez - dijo Percy recordando al hijo de Hermes que también fue controlado por Cronos al menos eso quería creer y no que quiso atacar a las mismas personas que alguna vez llamó familia, Jason se lo quedó mirando y pasó la mano por su cabello el se recostó más contra él.

\- Tal vez si - murmuró Hazel después de todo en el último momento su madre había mostrado estar arrepentida por todo lo que hizo, su padre solo se quedó mirando al semidios igual que Poseidón, el parecía saber mucho acerca de eso de controlar personas pues su mirada había perdido brillo desde la aparición de Marie y la voz.

**_Hazel deseó que Plutón se quedara a discutir. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando su madre, pero no le gustaba. Sin embargo, su padre hendió el aire con la mano y se deshizo en sombras... como si en realidad fuera un espíritu._**

\- No puedo meterme demasiado en la vida de mis hijos debido a ciertas leyes - lo último lo dijo mirando a su pequeño hermano que lo veía igual con ira contenida.

\- Esta bien padre - respondió la chica sonriéndole, eso alegró un poco al Dios.

**_La Reina Marie cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo. Hazel tenía miedo de que la extraña voz la poseyera de nuevo, pero cuando habló era la de siempre._**

**_-Hazel -soltó-, sal de detrás de esa puerta._****_Hazel obedeció temblando. Aferró el bloc y los lápices contra el pecho._****_Su madre la observó como si la hubiera decepcionado amargamente. «Una niña envenenada», habían dicho las voces._**

\- Espero que no le hayas hecho caso a las voces- dijo Will mirando a su cuñada, así le gustaba llamarla aunque lo de él con Nico no era oficial todavía.

\- Ahora no - respondió ella, viendo al hijo de Apolo que era abrazado por Nico, esos pronto estarían juntos y le alegraba que así fuera, después de todo su hermano merecía ser feliz.

**_-Prepara la mochila -ordenó-. Nos vamos._**

**_-¿A... adónde? -preguntó Hazel._****_-A Alaska -respondió la Reina Marie-. Vas a hacer algo de utilidad. Vamos a empezar una nueva vida._**

Atenea frunció el ceño eso había sonado extremadamente raro, ¿ser de utilidad? ¿Alaska? ¿Nueva vida? la voz extraña y esto debía tener relación con lo que estaba pasando... Gea... la voz era Gea y quería a la chica para algo pero ¿qué? fijo su vista en el libro, necesitaba más información.

**_Por la forma en que su madre lo dijo, parecía que fueran a crear una «nueva vida» para otra persona... o para otra cosa._**

\- Cosa - murmuraron los hijos de Cronos y Afrodita temiendose lo peor y a lo que se refería el hijo de Poseidón en los primeros capítulos, una cosa era las puertas y otra... no querían que esa idea se haga verdadera.

**_-¿A qué se refería Plutón? -preguntó Hazel-. ¿De verdad es mi padre? Ha dicho que pediste un deseo..._****_-¡Vete a tu cuarto! -gritó su madre-. ¡Recoge tus cosas!_**

\- Esa no es la forma de hablarle a una niña - dijeron al mismo tiempo Hestia y Hera, todos se quedaron viendo a la reina del olimpo en especial Hefestos, como si ella pudiera hablar de cómo tratar a un niño o a un hijo.

**_Hazel se marchó volando, y de repente se vio arrancada del pasado._****_Nico le estaba sacudiendo los hombros._****_-Has vuelto a hacerlo._**

\- ¿Ya te había pasado antes? - Apolo la vio con interés interrumpiendose, ella asintió, cuantas veces no le había pasado eso, menos mal Nico siempre estuvo ahí para ella, le sonrió a su hermano y este apretó suavemente su mano en respuesta.

**_Hazel parpadeó. Seguían sentados en el tejado del templo de Plutón. El cielo estaba más bajo en el cielo. A su alrededor habían brotado más diamantes, y los ojos le picaban de llorar._**

**_-Lo... lo siento -murmuró._****_-No lo sientas -dijo Nico-. ¿Dónde estabas?_****_-En la casa de mi madre. El día que nos mudamos._**

\- Así que se la termino llevando - dijo Demeter viendo a su hermano él en el inframundo nunca habló en sí de la chica pues a Perséfone era un asunto que no le interesaba y hasta le disgustaba, el Dios solo asintió levemente mientras veía a su hija.

**_Nico asintió con la cabeza. Entendía su historia mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Él también era un niño de la década de 1940. Había nacido solo un par de años después de Hazel, y lo habían encerrado en un hotel mágico durante décadas._**

A la mención de ese lugar Nico y Percy se estremecieron, ninguno de los dos tenía recuerdos gratos de haber estado ahí o al haberlo dejado, el uno porque poco después había perdido a su hermana y muchos de sus recuerdos debido al poder de este y el otro porque no fue bueno que casi olvidará a su madre y que la guerra casi se desata solo por estar en ese lugar demasiado tiempo, ambos fueron reconfortados por los rubios a su lado.

**_Pero el pasado de Hazel era mucho peor que el de Nico. Ella había causado mucho daño y sufrimiento..._****_-Tienes que esforzarte para controlar esos recuerdos -le advirtió Nico-. Si tienes una regresión como esa en pleno combate..._**

\- Serias un blanco fácil si te llegara a pasar eso en la batalla- dijeron Ares y Atenea después de todo ambos eran dioses de la guerra aunque no solían coincidir en muchas cosas.

**_-Ya lo sé -dijo ella-. Lo intento._**

**_Nico le apretó la mano._****_-No pasa nada. Creo que es un efecto secundario de... ya sabes, el tiempo que pasaste en el inframundo. Con suerte, se volverá más llevadero._**

Nico se removió incómodo ante la mirada de su padre, esperaba que no fuera lo que él creía aunque se estaba temiendo que así era, Hazel también evitó la mirada inquisitiva que él estaba enviando en su dirección, hasta que Demeter lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Los asustas - espetó la diosa aunque más lo hizo porque le placia que por otra razón el Dios le envió una mala mirada y ella sonrió traviesa los demás ahogaron risitas.

**_Hazel no estaba tan segura. Después de ocho meses, los desmayos parecían estar empeorando, como si su alma intentara vivir en dos períodos de tiempo distintos a la vez. Nadie había regresado jamás de entre los muertos; al menos, no como ella lo había hecho. Nico estaba intentando tranquilizarla, pero ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaría._**

\- Tú la sacaste de ahí- dijo el Dios más como afirmación que como pregunta el chico tragó saliva y se refugió en los brazos de Will - después hablaremos bien tu y yo - un escalofrío recorrió su espalda eso no se oía bien, pero asintió y Hazel desvió la mirada - Contigo también quiero hablar - ella asintió mientras se escondía con Frank.

**_-No puedo ir al norte otra vez -dijo Hazel-. Nico, si tengo que volver adonde todo pasó..._****_-No te pasará nada -le prometió él-. Esta vez contarás con amigos. Percy Jackson juega un papel en esto. Puedes intuirlo, ¿verdad? Es una persona que te conviene tener a tu lado._**

Hazel y Nico le sonrieron a Percy después de todo en verdad que los había ayudado, el les devolvió el gesto aún recostado y jugando ahora con la mano de Jason se veía más tranquilo que antes.

**_Hazel recordó lo que Plutón le había dicho hacía mucho: «Un descendiente de Neptuno te quitará la maldición y te dará paz»._****_¿Era Percy el elegido? Tal vez, pero Hazel intuía que no sería tan sencillo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Percy sobreviviera a lo que les aguardaba en el norte._**

\- Gracias por la confianza Hazel - le sonrió a la Morena y ella solo murmuro una disculpa.

**_-¿De dónde ha venido? -preguntó-. ¿Por qué los fantasmas lo llaman «el griego»?_**

\- Venia del campamento mestizo - contestó él a las preguntas como si se las estuviera haciendo en ese instante sin ver a nadie y jugando con la mano de Jason que no se quejaba para nada - y me decían griego porque eso soy - le sonrió a la chica mientras la miraba y ella río, ahora había brillo en su mirada, ahora si parecía al Percy de siempre.

\- Si muy griego y todo pero si me sigues haciendo eso te voy a electrocutar- susurró Jason cerca de su oído y el azabache lo vio y solo sonrió culpable y dejó su mano en paz.

\- Ay si no te hacía nada - se defendió él cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero, las diosas del Amor y del Cereal los veían con astucia.

\- Si quieres yo te puedo prestar mi mano para jugar Percy - ronroneo la diosa del amor y el se la quedó mirando un instante pero antes que dijera algo Thalia y Jason saltaron.

\- No es necesario pero muchas gracias Lady Afrodita- respondió Thalia al tiempo que Jason agarraba a Percy por la cintura y lo escondía detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo desde atrás al rubio.

\- Nada no pasó Nada - contestó el Dios de los mares viendo mal a Afrodita que solo sonreía inocente y Ares gruñía de verdad que ella estaba empeñada en conseguir algo con el pequeño hijo de Poseidón.

\- Solo iban a jugar - ronroneo ahora Demeter que por alguna razón ahora estaba sentada en medio de Piper y Frank, no sabían como había llegado ahí- Tu hijo es muy fuerte Ares - dijo ella tocando su brazo y Hazel se lo quitó enseguida.

\- Será muy fuerte y todo pero te vas a alejar de él - dijeron al unísono Hades y Ares se vieron un instante y después ambos se levantaron y fueron por la diosa que parecía empeñada ahora en tocar el cabello de Nico y se había sentado a su otro lado.

\- Ya estás grande Demeter, deberías saber comportarte - regaño duramente Hestia viendo con enojo a su hermana y está asintió pero después giró el rostro y le guiñó un ojo a Will este se ruborizó y abrazó las manos de Nico.

\- Tía Hesty está molestando ahora a mi hijo- se quejó Apolo como niño pequeño, Demeter lo vio con mala cara mientras Hestia se la llevó de la mano y le siguió hablando sobre su mal comportamiento.

Afrodita lo veía todo con una sonrisa en especial a los dos primos pues el azabache seguía detrás del otro y ahora tenía las manos colgando en su cuello, estos eran demasiado monos para no querer divertirse con ellos.

**_Antes de que Nico pudiera contestar, sonaron unos cuernos a través del río. Los legionarios se reunían para la revista nocturna._****_-Será mejor que bajemos -dijo Nico-. Tengo la sensación de que esta noche los juegos de guerra van a ser interesantes._**

\- Fueron muy interesantes - dijo Nico viendo a la diosa del cereal aún siendo regañada por Lady Hestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos cuál niña pequeña, la mayor le daba una mirada severa y ella se encogía ante esta, nunca era bueno enfadar a la diosa del hogar, pues así como el fuego del hogar daba calidez también podía quemar de ser necesario.

\- Bien ya terminé el capítulo por fin - dijo Apolo pasando la hoja - tal vez podamos leer otro antes del almuerzo-

\- Si seria lo mejor - dijo Atenea, que ya quería que la bendita lectura termine después de todo aunque quisiera la información esta era de romanos y no era de su completo agrado.

\- Si pero antes creo que nos deben otra lista de monstruos o ¿no? - dijo Hermes viendo al azabache que estaba en la espalda del rubio y este asintió.

\- Pero ¿solo de los monstruos que maté o también a los que herí? - pregunto el chico y el Dios de los mares se lo quedó viendo.

\- Mejor porque no nos cuentas toda la misión del vellocino- propuso Thalia quería saber de esa misión pues era de la que menos hablaban, él la vio un instante como sopesando la idea.

\- Bueno pero solo si prometen que no se lo dirán a nadie - respondió él y los ojos de los demás semidioses brillaron con emoción pues esa misión era como uno de los secretos mejor guardados que tenían Annabeth, Percy, Grover y Clarisse, ellos asintieron - Bien, vamos a la fogata- salió de atrás de Jason y caminó a la fogata, los demás imitaron la acción emocionados por el asunto, el único no muy emocionado era Poseidón no estaba seguro de saber a qué más se había enfrentado su joven hijo.

Cuando estaba por empezar a contar la historia un nuevo as de luz aprecio en la sala dejando a un enorme dragón de bronce celestial con piedras preciosas en el lomo, sobre él dos personas.


	8. Hazel VII

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

Cuando la luz se disipó se pudo observar claramente al dragón y a quienes venían encima de él, todos los dioses estaban más que sorprendidos pues ese era el dragón que en estos instantes protegía el campamento de sus hijos griegos, aunque no tal como ellos lo recordaban, este tenia alas.

\- ¡Leo! - exclamaron los jóvenes al ver a un muchacho latino, de ojos café pero con una chispa de travesura en ellos, cabello rizados y la ropa bastante sucia, sonrió al ver a los chicos, Afrodita fue la primera en reaccionar y reconocer que ese semidios era igual al chico que acabaron de leer el primer amor de Hazel, Sammy Valdez.

\- ¡Chicos! - exclamó el latino al tiempo que descendía del dragón y atrás de él había una chica de cabello color caramelo recogido en un lado y ojos café claro llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camiseta Blanca e iba un tanto sucia de tierra.

\- A ver chicos una fila- mandó Nico, antes de que se abalanzaran sobre Leo, este se lo quedó viendo extrañado en especial porque todos obedecieron.

\- ¡Leo! - dijo Piper al tiempo que lo abrazaba para luego darle un coscorrón y el se quejaba - Eso es por asustarnos así- le dio otro golpe - Y eso es por no decirnos tu plan -

\- ¡Ay! Reina de la belleza ya sabia yo que me amabas mucho - dijo él mientras se sobaba la cabeza de los coscorrones.

\- ¿No vas a saludar Percy? - susurro Jason a lado del azabache que simplemente se había quedado junto a la hoguera mientras Frank le estaba dando un abrazo de oso (literal) a Leo.

\- Después- su vista no estaba en Leo exactamente si no más bien en su acompañante - Ve a saludar tú Jason - le sonrió, el rubio se lo quedó mirando un rato y asintió, fue a hacer la fila con los demás, Thalia electrocutó un poco al latino, Jason lo abrazó para después regañarlo, Calipso solo los veía hasta que notó la presencia de Percy y bajo la mirada, él se volvió a sentar mirando a la hoguera.

\- ¡Qué es esto! - bramó Zeus al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, Apolo rodó los ojos su padre era imposible.

\- Tranquilo solo saludan a su amigo - tranquilizó Poseidón pero su vista estaba en su hijo que desde la llegada de los nuevos parecía perdido de nuevo y está vez no estaba el hijo de Júpiter a su lado o alguno de los otros pues estos saludaban a los nuevos.

\- Y espera que lleguemos al campamento, Nissa estaba preocupada por ti - dijo Will y Leo tembló ligeramente recordando lo protectora que puede ser su hermana y lo fuerte que era también.

\- Espero que no hagan fila para golpearme como ustedes - se lamentó el chico sobando su cabeza y luego su brazo que quedó dormido después del saludo de Thalia.

\- ¡Oh! te aseguro que lo harán- prometio Nico con una sonrisa tétrica que hizo estremecer a Leo. Y sí ellos seguían sin prestar atención a los dioses, aunque algunos estaban más interesados en ver al acompañante de este y otros tantos al hijo de Poseidón, que ahora estaba acompañado por su padre.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Percy? - era la primera vez que le hablaba tan cerca desde que habían llegado, el levantó la vista y le sonrió a su padre para luego asentir - ¿seguro? - el chico asintió- ¿No vas a ir a saludar? - él vio a donde estaban todos ahora saludando a Calipso y negó para luego mirar el piso.

\- Preséntense antes de que la reina dramática haga más teatro - hablo Hades antes que Zeus comenzara a echar más chispas de lo que ya lo hacia.

\- ¡Oh cierto! - si Leo recién noto a los dioses, tomo la mano de Calipso y se fue a para delante de ellos, la verdad ella estaba bastante asustada por como iban a reaccionar con su presencia - Mi nombre es el Gran, Magnífico, Sexy... - Calipso le dio un golpe.

\- Presentate de una vez Valdez - espetó cruzándose de brazos las chica.

\- Pero Caly me tengo que presentar bien - hizo un puchero viendo a la chica, mientras los demás se volvían a acomodar en la hoguera, notando que Poseidón estaba junto a Percy y se lo estaba llevando cerca de su trono.

\- Hazlo sin tanto drama - rodo los ojos, tenían la atención de todos sobre ellos, excepto la de Jason que no sabia si ir tras su amigo y el padre de este.

\- Esta bien - siguió con el puchero - Mi nombre es Leo Valdez - sonrió con suficiencia, Hermes y Hefestos lo veían con interés. Afrodita tenía en cambio otros pensamientos como en lo mucho que se parecía a Sammy - Soy el hijo de Hefestos y usuario de fuego - se encendió en llamas para demostración los demás rodaron los ojos ante esto él no cambiaba y también se ganó otro golpe de parte de Calipso.

\- Tú eres legado mío te lo aseguro - dijo Hermes, el Dios reconocía en el característica que solo veía en sus hijos y Hefestos no podía estar más de acuerdo.

\- Pero sobre todo es mi hijo - reconoció Hefestos aunque veía muy raro que uno de los suyos tenga el aspecto que tenia el chico, este solo sonreía, lo único que al Dios le garantizaba que si era suyo era ese peculiar poder además que se le notaba que le encantaba armar cosas.

\- Bien creo que tu acompañante no necesita presentación- sonrío Afrodita viendo a la chica, ahí los dioses repararon bien en ella pues con el aspecto que cargaba no la habían reconocido del todo.

\- ¡Calipso! ¡Tú no debes estar aquí! - vociferó el rey de los cielos apretando su perno con fuerza, la chica respiró hondo cuando por fin había salido de esa isla lo último que se esperaba era ir a parar justo directo al olimpo.

\- Sin lastimar a nadie - le recordó Poseidón y Zeus tuvo que bajar su perno, Percy estaba sentado a lado de su padre con la mirada un poco perdida y Jason no apartaba su vista de él - Puedes venir con él- sugirió y el rubio camino hacia ahí.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Percy? - susurro Leo a Piper esta suspiro le mando una rápida mirada a Calipso y luego al hijo de Poseidón.

\- Te lo explico luego Leo - camino a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá por el aspecto que tenia Percy la historia de ese viaje iba a tener que esperar, todos volvieron a sus lugares, Thalia estaba junto a Piper.

\- Bien, creo que entonces leeremos otro capítulo- dijo Apolo un poco preocupado por el azabache que estaba recostado contra su padre mientras el hijo de Júpiter lo veía algo preocupado y con lo bien que había estado, Afrodita también los veía además de a la hija de Atlas, algo le decía que el azabache y ella se conocían, ella quería conocer esa historia - **_Hazel VII _**-

\- ¿cuándo se acaba esto? - se quejó por lo bajo la morena viendo a sus amigos junto a su tío y luego a Leo con la chica que trajo, sabia que era la Calipso de la que tanto hablaba en el barco y de verdad que la chica era mona eso explicaba porque Leo la quería tanto, pero también sabia que no eran buenos recuerdos para Percy.

\- Bien sabremos bien lo que piensa nuestra chica dorada - se reía Leo y Calipso solo sonreía aunque su vista de vez en cuando al azabache que estaba con Poseidón, tenia que hablar con él, ofrecer una disculpa tal vez más que eso.

**_En el camino de vuelta, Hazel tropezó con un lingote de oro._**

\- Un lingote - Leo, Hermes y Apolo silbaron y los demás rodaron los ojos ellos siempre serían así, Piper le pego un leve zape a su amigo y Calipso les vio detenidamente.

**_Debería haber procurado no correr tan rápido, pero tenía miedo de llegar tarde a la revista. _**

Los griegos les vieron con una ceja alzada no se explicaban el porqué del miedo, la chica solo suspiró, Jason estaba susurrando palabras a Percy para animarlo y logró que sonriera un poco.

**_La Quinta Cohorte contaba con los centuriones más agradables del campamento. _**

\- Siempre - aseguraron los mestizos, en especial los romanos, los dioses se los quedaron viendo expectantes, bueno que no había sido normal que griegos y romanos se llevaran bien pero de ahí a que alaben a los centuriones de una cohorte era extraño.

**_Aun así, hasta ellos tendrían que castigarla si llegaba con retraso._**

\- Deben mantener el orden y el horario por más buenos que intenten ser - dijo Jason el había sido centurión por un tiempo y aunque intentaba ser más benevolente también le había tocado castigar a algunos sub alternos, eso no trajo buenos recuerdos de esa época en que todos solamente lo veían por ser hijo del gran rey y él solo quería ser él mismo, una mano tomó su brazo y una cabeza se apoyó en su hombro eso lo trajo de regreso, el azabache se le había recostado en el hombro.

**_Los castigos romanos eran severos: fregar las calles con un cepillo de dientes, limpiar los toriles del coliseo, ser metido en un saco cosido lleno de comadrejas furiosas y lanzado al Pequeño Tíber… Las opciones no eran prometedoras._**

\- Cuando te obliguen a lavar con Lava llevando un traje de asbesto más pesado que tú, a limpiar la caballeriza con las manos desnudas y a cortar el césped con una tijera pequeñísima entonces hablamos de castigos poco prometedores - dijo Percy sin ver a nadie mientras jugaba con el cinto de la túnica de Jason y Poseidón lo veía preocupado para después lanzarle una mala mirada a quien sería su director de campamento, el Dios del vino tragó saliva.

**_El lingote de oro salió repentinamente del suelo justo a tiempo para que su pie chocara contra él. _**

\- A veces creo que salían así a propósito- murmuró la chica recordando cuantas veces no le pasó lo mismo, se abrazó más a Frank de verdad le encantaba tenerlo de novio y que este junto a ella tanto tiempo, él la aceptó apenas conocerla y nunca le reprocho nada o cuestiono su origen el hijo de Marte la aceptó solo siendo Hazel.

**_Nico trató de cogerla, pero Hazel se cayó y se arañó las manos._****_ —¿Estás bien?_**

Hazel le sonrió a su hermano y él le devolvió el gesto, estas acciones eran del agrado de Hades y el disgusto de Hera porque se supone que esos niños ni siquiera debían estar vivos pero ella primero iba a encargarse de los hijos de su esposo aunque por ahora eso no estaba en sus posibilidades. Pues uno estaba con Poseidón y la otra estaba con la hija de Afrodita además que Artemisa tampoco vería con buenos ojos el ataque a su teniente, tenia que planear algo.

**_Nico se arrodilló a su lado y alargó la mano para coger el lingote de oro._**

**_—¡No! —le advirtió Hazel._****_ Nico se quedó paralizado._**

\- Bien hecho - murmuró Hades quien no estaba seguro de lo que pudo haber sucedido si el llegaba a tocar el oro, aunque fuera por ayudar y fuera su hijo, eso no le aseguraba que la angustia que estaba transmitida en él no le vaya a afectar.

**_—Vale. Lo siento. Es solo que… ¡Caray! Esa cosa es enorme. _**

Leo y Hermes prestaban atención a cada palabra la verdad es que sonaba muy interesante eso de sacar oro de la nada en el suelo aunque este este maldito, Calipso solo suspiro ante la chispa de curiosidad que irradiaban los ojos de su novio, de verdad amaba eso en él.

**_Sacó una petaca de néctar de su cazadora de aviador y le echó un poco a Hazel en las manos. Inmediatamente los cortes de las manos empezaron a curarse. _**

\- Eso, es debes cuidar de tu hermana - dijo Demeter con una sonrisa en los labios viendo al azabache que estaba abrazado al hijo de Apolo, este la vio extrañado y solo atinó a asentir mientras Will apretaba sus manos con algo de fuerza la verdad no le gustaba que esa diosa le hablara a SU Nico porque él así lo consideraba SUYO y no pensaba compartirlo.

**_—¿Puedes levantarte? _**

**_La ayudó a ponerse en pie. Los dos se quedaron mirando el oro. Era del tamaño de una barra de pan y tenía grabado un número de serie y las palabras TESORERÍA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS . _**

Leo, Hermes y el mismo Apolo silvaron eso era impresionante, Hades solo suspiro su hija debía estar muy alterada para que tanto oro saliera del suelo miró a su niñita esta solo sonreía mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano del hijo de Marte y en la otra la de su hermano, eso alegró al Dios.

**Nico sacudió la cabeza.****—¿Cómo Tártaros…? **

**_—No lo sé —contestó Hazel tristemente—. Podrían haberlo enterrado unos ladrones o haberse caído de un vagón hace cientos de años. Tal vez emigró de la caja fuerte del banco más cercano. Cualquier cosa que haya en el suelo cerca de donde estoy simplemente sale. Y cuanto más valor tiene… _**

\- Chica tu y yo deberíamos pasear por ahí algún día- comento Hermes, para después oír tres gruñidos muy audibles en su dirección- solo sería un paseo eso no es malo - se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú te vas a mantener lejos de mi hija - siseó Hades haciendo que sombras rodeen al Dios de los viajeros.

\- Tranquilo tío que aún no hago nada - el dios no lo iba a admitir pero las sombras le estaban dando mucho miedo.

\- Y no lo harás, ni ahora, ni después, ni nunca - termino por decir el Dios del inframundo y Hazel pues ella estaba por un lado feliz porque su padre la defendía pero preocupada por lo que podría llegar a hacerle al Dios además que a su lado su novio y su hermano parecían tener planeado a ayudarlo.

\- Apolo continúa por favor- pidió Poseidón para que esto acabara además que pudo notar como Percy se tensó al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar, pero no era posible que el estuviera aunque sea cerca de ese lugar ¿verdad? No, no era posible.

**_—Más peligrosa es —Nico frunció el entrecejo—. ¿No deberíamos taparlo? Si los faunos lo encuentran… Hazel se imaginó un hongo nuclear brotando del camino y unos faunos chamuscados saliendo despedidos por todos lados. Era una perspectiva demasiado horrible._**

\- No creo que pasara eso exactamente- dijo Nico por lo bajo aún sin despegar su vista furiosa del Dios de los ladrones.

\- Nunca sabia lo que podían llegar a hacer así que era una posibilidad- se encogió de hombro ella y Frank le dio un beso en la mano.

\- Pero ya no pasará nada - le sonrió a su novia y ella hizo lo mismo, Hades los vio un instante, si su hija era feliz estaba bien pero aún así no dejaría de vigilarlos.

**_—Se supone que debería volver a enterrarse bajo tierra cuando me marche, pero por si acaso… Había estado practicando ese truco, pero nunca con algo tan pesado y compacto. _**

\- ¿cuál truco? - pregunto Piper viendo a la chica y ella solo señaló con la barbilla el libro.

**_Señaló el lingote de oro y trató de concentrarse. El lingote empezó a levitar. _**

\- Genial - exclamaron algunos en la sala y ella solo se río un poco, Jason también río porque eso había hecho volver a Percy.

**_Hazel canalizó su ira, para lo que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho: odiaba ese oro, odiaba la maldición, odiaba pensar en su pasado y en todos sus fracasos. _**

Hades suspiro con pesar mirándola el comprendía su odio, pero le dolía que ella se sintiera así por culpa de ese deseo, le dolía no poder ser un padre de cuerpo presente y vio de soslayo a su pequeño hermano, si él no hubiera puesto esa regla, su pequeña no habría padecido tanto, seguro la habría salvado.

**_Los dedos le hormigueaban. El lingote de oro brillaba del calor. Nico tragó saliva._****_—Estooo, ¿estás segura, Hazel…? Ella cerró el puño. El oro se dobló como si fuera masilla. _**

\- Eso es impresionante- hablo Hefestos viendo a la chica igual que los demás, aquí quedaba demostrado que ella era tan poderosa como sus amigos y eso la incomodó.

Zeus le vio con el ceño fruncido pensando que menos mal que la chica había muerto o ella habría sido la causante de la profecía de la devastación del olimpo lo que le hizo pensar que ahora que ellos estaban ahí ¿no podría esa profecía cumplirse en ese mismo instante? vio al chico de su hermano que estaba totalmente despreocupado mirando a todos en la sala.

\- When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, And the saints we see

Are all made of gold- cantaba en voz baja Percy mientras miraba a todos y luego se centró en el rubio - Jason siguela -

\- No - dijo el rubio divertido viendo que Percy hizo un puchero.

\- Siguela - insistía mientras indicaba el costado de su amigo con el dedo índice de su otra mano.

\- No - respondió el otro tratando de no reír, Poseidón los observaba atentamente y también notando detrás de él la mirada que les mandaba su pequeño hermano, pero el no iba a permitir que nada le pase a su hijo ni a sus amigos, él iba a hacer todo lo posible para que nada malo suceda mientras estén aquí.

**_Hazel lo retorció hasta convertirlo en un gigantesco anillo desigual. A continuación, movió la mano rápidamente hacia el suelo. Su dónut de un millón de dólares se estampó contra la tierra. Se hundió tan profundamente que solo quedó una marca de tierra reciente. _**

Hermes, Leo y Apolo suspiraron con tristeza pensando Adiós Oro los demás solo rodaron los ojos algunos con sonrisas otros con desdén.

Artemisa solo podía pensar que al menos su mellizo ya estaba relajado porque le había notado algo tenso cuando veía al hijo de su tío salirse de control, aunque ella no podía negar que también se sentía así cuando lo veían mal a él o a sus amigos, aunque se suponía que ella solo debía sentir eso acerca de las doncellas y no todos ahí eran doncellas.

**_Nico abrió los ojos como platos. —Ha sido… aterrador. _**

\- Más bien impresionante- comentaron los amigos de ellos haciendo sonrojar a la chica y que algunos dioses les vean divertidos.

Afrodita por su parte no perdía de vista a sus dos objetivos favoritos el rubio y el azabache que no parecían atender del todo la lectura y más bien estaban enfrascados como niños pequeños en alguna canción que el azabache cantaba y obligaba al otro a cantar y eso le parecía adorable y sabia que no solo a ella sino también al padre de uno de los chicos, su vista viajo al padre del otro que tenia el ceño fruncido y apretaba un puño eso no parecía bueno.

**_A Hazel no le parecía tan impresionante en comparación con los poderes de un chico que era capaz de resucitar esqueletos y traer a personas de entre los muertos, pero era agradable sorprenderlo para variar. _**

\- Tus poderes son tan o más sorprendentes que los míos hermanita - le sonrió el chico a su hermana pero aunque el sonría no podía evitar recordar ese incidente con el descendiente de Orco y aún a veces tenia pesadillas con él, ver como la tierra se lo engullia y desaparecía, él no debía cargar con esa muerte pero lo hacía igual que la de ese Augur.

\- Nico, estas aquí- le recordó el rubio, el azabache no se había dado cuenta que mientras se perdía en recuerdos las sombras lo habían empezado a envolver, estuvo a punto de perder el control y hacer un viaje de sombras quien sabe a qué lugar.

\- Lo sé- respondió cortante haciendo que las sombras regresen a su lugar y pudo notar como su padre y algunos más le veían con preocupación- Ahora siéntate Solace - dijo tomando de los hombros al hijo de Apolo que se había puesto delante de él y estaba a centímetros de su rostro, este sonrió y volvió a sentarse delante él tomando las manos del hijo de Hades y poniéndolas al rededor de su cuello.

\- Continúa padre - demando Will y Apolo asintió, estaba visto que ninguno de los ahí presentes estaba en buen estado de salud, al menos mental.

**_Dentro del campamento, los cuernos volvieron a sonar. Las cohortes estarían empezando a pasar lista, y Hazel no tenía el más mínimo deseo de que la metieran en un saco con comadrejas. _**

\- No creo que Dakota te fuera a poner ese castigo - dijo Jason mientras el azabache seguía jugando con su mano.

\- Seguro él se metería a decir muchas cosas y a mucho te harían limpiar la casa de Anibal pero no meterte en un saco con comadrejas- añadió Frank viendo a sus amigos algo extrañado pero feliz de que el azabache parezca tranquilo, aunque no por eso él y los demás no dejarían de vigilarlo a ninguno de los azabaches hijos de los tres grandes.

**_—¡Deprisa! —le dijo a Nico, y corrieron hacia las puertas. La primera vez que Hazel había visto a la legión reunirse se había quedado tan intimidada que había estado a punto de escabullirse a los barracones para esconderse._**

\- Yo sentí lo mismo - dijeron al unísono Jason, Frank y Percy y luego rieron junto con Hazel, los demás rieron con ellos, por ahora todos estaba en calma y eso era bueno.

**_Después de nueve meses en el campamento, todavía le parecía un espectáculo impresionante._**

\- Lo es - dijeron todos los jóvenes y Ares asentía es que así debía ser pues el orden de las tropas era importante al menos en el lado romano.

\- Nada como el desorden del campamento a la hora de comer - murmuró Percy y luego se acercó a Jason - Tengo hambre Jason - el rubio volteó a verlo. Tenía que aprovechar.

\- Espera un momento- el rubio se levantó y todos lo siguieron con la mirada, esto solo logró incomodarlo pero aún así avanzó hasta Lady Hestia- Podría darme galletas azules por favor- susurro a su oído ella primero le vio extrañada y después vio hacia Poseidón que sonreía el sabia lo que pasaba.

\- Claro mi niño - susurro ella de vuelta e hizo aparecer lo que pidió, el hizo una reverencia y volvió a su lugar, nadie perdía de vista sus movimientos hasta que se sentó y entregó la bolsa de papel a Percy.

\- ¿Podemos continuar? - suplico con la mirada a Apolo, no era bonito ser el centro de atención, Percy por otra parte comenzó a comerse las galletas sin importarle las miradas de los demás, el Dios del sol lo hizo más que feliz, pues el azabache se veía muy lindo comiendo esas galletas.

**_Las primeras cuatro cohortes, cada una compuesta por cuarenta chicos, formaban filas delante de sus barracones a cada lado de la Via Praetoria. La Quinta Cohorte se hallaba agrupada al final del todo, delante del principia , ya que sus barracones estaban metidos en la esquina trasera del campamento, al lado de las cuadras y las letrinas. _**

\- Aunque este en ese lugar sigue siendo la mejor Cohorte- comentó el azabache hijo de Poseidón limpiándose algunas migas de galleta de la cara, los demás intentaban no reír muy fuerte, aunque la verdad habían extrañado que el coma así, a deshora y por cinco o más personas, A algunos dioses les parecía demasiado tierno y a otros una total tontería.

\- La quinta es solo una deshonra para la legión si perdieron el águila - escupió Ares viendo al chiquillo de su tío este fruncio el ceño y respiró hondo.

\- Pues veremos que piensa sobre eso al final del libro - espetó completamente despreocupado comiendo otra galleta - Además es la mejor porque no está usted en ella - Ares comenzaba a hervir de la ira por su descaro - Usted no sabría distinguir una buena cohorte de una mala aunque esta lo golpeara en la cara - se relamio la boca y el Dios de los mares solo negaba con la cabeza, su hijo estaba provocando la ira de su sobrino.

\- Si fuera tan buena no habrían perdido el águila y las armas de la legión en una estúpida misión- el dios de la guerra estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no ir y atacarlo pues sabia como era su tío con sus hijos.

\- y Si usted no se confiara solo en su fuerza no habría perdido contra mi en el futuro- se encogió de hombros y los demás se lo quedaron mirando en especial Ares, el era el Dios de la guerra el no podía haber perdido.

\- Yo no puedo haber perdido contra un semidios- espeto con sus lentes literalmente en llamas.

\- Percy no es momento para esto - susurro Jason a su amigo tratando de que no lo carbonicen.

\- Si no me quiere creer esta bien - se volvió a encoger de hombros, por él pudo haber seguido pero se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba preocupando a todos - Continué por favor señor Apolo - el Dios del sol que estaba igual que los demás sorprendido por la actitud del chico y su osadía, además que el sabia que el chico no mentía siguió leyendo pero prometiéndose que tenia que saber esa historia.

**_Hazel tenía que correr por el medio de la legión ya formada y llegar a su puesto._**

**_Los campistas estaban ataviados para el combate. Sus lustrosas cotas de malla y sus grebas relucían sobre sus camisetas moradas de manga corta y sus vaqueros. Dibujos de espadas y calaveras decoraban los yelmos. Hasta las botas de piel resultaban feroces con sus tacos de hierro, estupendas para marchar por el barro o pisotear cabezas._**

Ares sonreía ante aquella descripción distrayendose un poco de lo anterior aunque no por eso iba olvidar lo que había dicho el chico, él tenía que averiguar si de verdad había peleado contra él en el futuro pues estaba visto que el chico no era común, si de verdad lo había logrado vencer o al menos lastimar entonces necesitaba enfrentarlo. Necesitaba ver su fuerza y poderes.

**_Delante de los legionarios, como una hilera de gigantescas fichas de dominó, estaban sus escudos rojos y dorados del tamaño de puertas de frigorífico. Cada legionario llevaba una lanza parecida a un arpón llamada pilum, un gladius, una daga y unos cincuenta kilos de pertrechos adicionales. Si al llegar al campamento no estabas en forma, no tardabas en corregir ese aspecto. Solo caminar con la armadura puesta constituía una sesión de ejercicio completa._**

Los griegos hicieron una mueca a ellos no les gustaba usar mucho las protecciones, pues se les hacían incómodas por más que estén hechas para protegerlos, él que menos la usaba era Percy pero a él no le importó nada en este momento pues sus galletas eran más importantes.

**_Hazel y Nico avanzaron trotando por la calle mientras todos se ponían firmes, de modo que su entrada se hizo notar mucho. _**

\- Demasiado - susurro la chica recordando ese día y sus mejillas tomaron color, su hermano solo hizo una mueca, no era del agrado de ninguno de ellos ser notado por tanta gente.

**_Sus pisadas resonaban en las piedras. Hazel trató de evitar el contacto visual, pero pilló a Octavio sonriéndole con satisfacción en la parte delantera de la Primera Cohorte, pagado de sí mismo con su yelmo con penacho de centurión y una docena de medallas prendidas al pecho._**

Un gruñido muy audible proveniente de todos los semidioses presentes se hizo escuchar, apostaban lo que quisieran a que esas medallas se las había ganado sobornando gente o engatuzandolas con palabras bonitas, Apolo solo hizo una mueca era su legado, tenia parte de su divino ser ¿cómo era posible que se porte así?.

**_A Hazel todavía le hervía la sangre al pensar en sus intentos de chantaje. Aquel estúpido augur y su don de la profecía… De todas las personas que había en el campamento, ¿por qué tenía que ser el quien descubriera sus secretos? Estaba segura de que la habría delatado hacía semanas si sus secretos no le hubieran interesado más como arma de presión. Hazel deseó haberse quedado el lingote de oro para poder pegarle con él en la cara._**

\- Tienes unos pensamientos muy... lindos Hazel querida - sonreía Demeter a la chica y Artemisa la veía con interés tal vez si hablaba bien con ella podía conseguir una nueva cazadora.

\- Es que me tenia cansada con sus chantajes - resoplo ella arrugando el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos, esos tiempos si que habían sido molestos con ese estúpido rubio y su palabrería, su novio la abrazó comprendiendo su enojo después de todo el también había aguantado a ese.

**_Pasó corriendo por delante de Reyna, que iba y venía a medio galope montada en su pegaso Scipio: apodado Skippy, como la marca de mantequilla de cacahuete, porque era del color de dicha crema. _**

La mención de la mantequilla de cacahuete hizo a Percy recordar a su hermano Tyson ¡oh! como le encantaba a él esa mantequilla, después recordó como al principio lo desprecio solo por ser un monstruo, nunca se lo dijo a la cara pero aún así lo había pensado y eso lo hacía sentirse mal, cuando lo perdió en el mar de los monstruos, se sintió horrible, respiró hondo tratando de no perder la calma, sintió un apretón en su mano y supo que Jason estaba ahí él era bueno en esto, él siempre le recordaba que no estaba solo, se recostó en su hombro más calmado y menos perdido.

**_Los perros metálicos Aurum y Argentum trotaban junto a ella. Su capa de oficial morada ondeaba en su espalda._**

\- Esa pretora es muy interesante - comentó Artemisa con un brillo especial en los ojos.

\- Si es una de las mejores pretoras que ha tenido el campamento y así queremos que siga siendo durante mucho tiempo- hablo Hazel viendo a la diosa esta solo sonreía como planeando algo y Apolo notó eso ¡Oh no! Ya se quiere llevar a otra Bonita a su grupo eran sus pensamientos.

Thalia también vio a su señora, si tener a Reyna como segunda al mando sería excelente además que no se llevaba tan mal con la hija de Bellona, no estaría mal en la caza pensaba y Piper como leyendo sus pensamientos le dio un codazo, ella volteó y la vio negar con la cabeza, Thalia se encogió de hombros como diciendo ya que.

**_—Hazel Levesque —gritó—, qué alegría que te unas a nosotros!_**

\- Una verdadera alegría- susurro Frank a su novia ella sonrió y el beso el dorso de su mano haciendo que se sonroje y Afrodita chille de la emoción.

Calipso por otra parte los veía con interés, se veía que tenían un amor bonito, vio a Leo su amor algo loco y descontrolado, con los dos construyendo cosas y cocinando era hermoso a su manera, no tenia nada que envidiar a los demás, había encontrado a quien la ame a ella y solo a ella, beso la mejilla de su Leo que sonrió a más no poder mientras tomaba su mano, si esto también era amor.

**_¡Hazel sabía que no debía responder. Le faltaban la mayoría de los pertrechos, pero se dirigió apresuradamente a su sitio en la fila, al lado de Frank, y se puso firme. El primer centurión, un grandullón de diecisiete años llamado Dakota, estaba pronunciando su nombre: el último de la lista._****_ —¡Presente! —chilló ella._**

\- Casi no llegas pero seguro Dakota había estado haciendo tiempo para que aparezcas - reía entre dientes Jason y Frank le daba la razón.

\- Se puso a hacer muchas cosas antes de comenzar con la lista - reía Frank recordando ese día y ella también río.

**_Gracias a los dioses. Técnicamente, no había llegado tarde._**

**_Nico se fue junto a Percy Jackson, que se hallaba apartado con un par de guardias. Percy tenía el pelo mojado del baño. Se había puesto ropa nueva, pero seguía pareciendo incómodo. _**

\- No era mi lugar, tenia hambre y mucha gente me miraba - susurro el Azabache terminando sus galletas y recostandose nuevamente contra Jason, este solo sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo.

**_Hazel lo entendía perfectamente. Estaba a punto de ser presentado a doscientos chicos armados hasta los dientes._**

\- No me importaban las armas - se encogió de hombros y su vista se perdió de nuevo, recordando el motivo por el cual solo le molestaba que lo vieran, en la batalla de Manhattan hubo muchos enemigos y amigos todos peleando, cada quien tenia su lucha y para su desgracia los ojos de los peores estaban sobre él, todos habían dependido de lo que él hiciera, por eso le molestaba que lo vieran el no era líder el no debía estar enfrente el solo quería encajar y no sobresalir.

\- Te incomodaban solo las miradas lo sabemos - susurro Jason y pasó su mano por su cintura atrayendolo a él- todo está bien estas conmigo bro - los demás solo veían su interacción en especial Poseidón, Apolo decidió seguir leyendo no le agradaba para nada verlo así, ese chico era especial y sea lo que sea que lo tuviera así de mal él lo iba a descubrir y evitarlo.

**_Los lares fueron los últimos en formar filas. Sus figuras moradas parpadeaban mientras maniobraban para conseguir sitio. Tenían la molesta costumbre de situarse en medio de las personas vivas, de forma que las filas parecían una fotografía borrosa, pero al final los centuriones los ordenaron._**

**_—¡Colores! —gritó Octavio._**

\- ¿colores? - arqueo una ceja Dioniso que hasta ahora había fingido dormir pero con tanto ambiente estresante no pudo seguir haciendo eso, además que habían mencionado a un romano como su hijo.

\- Es un código para presentar los portaestandartes - respondió Frank viendo al Dios este asintió y luego lo vio fijamente.

\- Ese hijo mío ¿aún vive? - susurro pues si ya habían dicho que el Augur falleció quería saber si el suyo estaba igual.

\- Si señor y aún es centurión- afirmó Hazel y esto tranquilizó al Dios y Zeus frunció más el ceño él no podía andar preocupándose de eso él era un Dios lo que debía preocuparle era su trabajo.

**_Los portaestandartes dieron un paso adelante. Llevaban capas de piel de león y sostenían unos palos decorados con los emblemas de cada cohorte. El último en presentar su estandarte fue Jacob, el aquilífero. Se suponía que el puesto era un gran honor, pero saltaba a la vista que Jacob lo odiaba. _**

\- Y como no hacerlo si solo muestra la deshonra de la quinta Cohorte- mascullo Ares como estaba odiando que mencionara que se perdió el águila y todo seguro por la estupidez de algunos.

**_Aunque Reyna insistía en seguir la tradición, cada vez que el palo sin águila se levantaba, Hazel podía percibir la vergüenza que se extendía por la legión._**

\- Pero ya no más- susurro Percy ahora se estaba sintiendo culpable por comer las galletas pero no podía hacer nada, habían sido hechas por Hestia con cariño el no podía devolver el estómago así que intentaba no pensar en el hecho de que ni siquiera debía estar ahí que el debió haber muerto en la primera guerra o en ese lugar y no sus demás amigos, tal vez de verdad ni siquiera debió haber nacido. Solo miraba al frente tratando de no mostrarse mal ante su rubio amigo que si seguía apretando su cintura lo iba a asfixiar.

**_Reyna detuvo a su pegaso._**

**_—¡Romanos! —anunció—. Probablemente os hayáis enterado de la incursión de hoy. Dos gorgonas fueron derrotadas y hundidas en el río por el recién llegado, Percy Jackson. La mismísima Juno lo guió hasta aquí y lo proclamó hijo de Neptuno._**

\- Y ahí se fueron al abismo mis esperanzas de que no me notaran - susurro el azabache jugando con su camisa distraídamente intentando no pensar en lo de antes mientras Jason lo veía inquisitivamente sabia que algo lo preocupaba, debía encontrar el momento para hablar de muchas cosas con él.

\- Fue una gran hazaña que mataras a las gorgonas - despeino el cabello de su hijo el Dios de los mares el chico sonrió débilmente - ¿Quieres ver algunos animales acuáticos después? - los ojos de Percy brillaron eso le gustaba así que asintió, eso despejó totalmente su mente - muy bien después te llevaré ahí - Jason los estaba escuchando y se preguntaba si el también podría ir le preocupaba dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, ya después le preguntaría al Dios.

**_Los chicos de las filas de atrás estiraron el cuello para ver a Percy. Él levantó la mano y dijo:_**

**_—Hola._**

\- ¡Eso! así, saluda cual reina de belleza - se levantó de su asiento Leo y modelo igual que una haciendo reír a algunos y Calipso solo negaba divertida, Will lo veía atentamente, también debía hacerle un chequeo a él y a Calipso a ver con qué sorpresas se encontraba, no es que el fuera psicólogo o psiquiatra pero hacía lo mejor que podía.

**_—Quiere unirse a la legión —continuó Reyna—. ¿Qué dicen los augurios?_**

**_—¡He leído las entrañas! _**

\- Pobre señor panda - murmuro Percy y Jason solo nego mientras le acomodaba en su hombro.

\- Cuando regresemos te compro uno ya deja de llorar por él- le susurró un poco divertido por el apego que tenia con esa almohada y el chico asintió cerrando los ojos. Nadie entendía que esa simple almohada lo había ayudado demasiado en esos tiempos, igual tampoco se los iba a explicar.

**_—anunció Octavio, como si hubiera matado a un león con las manos en lugar de destripar a un oso panda de peluche—. Los augurios son favorables. ¡Está cualificado para prestar servicio!_**

\- Estaba más que cualificado - dijo Frank después de todo el si había notado que Percy sabía bastante de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y lucha con espadas como para haber sido solo entrenado por Lupa, los recuerdos del cuerpo eran distintos a los de la mente.

**_Los campistas gritaron:_**

**_—¡Ave! ¡Salve!_****_ Frank pronunció su «ave» con un ligero retraso, de modo que sonó como un eco agudo. Los otros legionarios se rieron con disimulo._**

\- Bastante disimulo - mascullo el chico sonrojado pues recordaba bien las risitas de todos ellos, Hazel golpeó suavemente su espalda indicándole que todo estaba bien y él le sonrió.

\- O dejan de coquetear a cada rato o los zombie los atraparán al piso- murmuro Nico a su hermana esta se sonrojó mucho y apartó la vista de Frank para ver a su hermano.

\- Lo mismo podría decir yo de Will contigo - susurro de vuelta ella y ahora fue el quien se sonrojó - Espero que mi cuñado te cuide bien - beso la mejilla de un desconcertado Nico que cada vez estaba más rojo.

\- Sombritas ¿estás bien? - pregunto el hijo de Apolo poniéndose de pie y su mano en su frente, el azabache asintió y quitó su mano.

\- Claro que estoy bien Solace ahora siéntate y deja que sigan leyendo - el rubio lo vio extrañado y luego a Hazel que sonreía inocente, se volvió a sentar normal pero sabia que algo había pasado ahí.

**_Reyna indicó con un gesto a los oficiales de rango superior que se adelantaran: uno por cada cohorte. Octavio, el centurión de mayor rango, se volvió hacia Percy._**

**_—Recluta, ¿tienes las credenciales? —dijo—. ¿Cartas de recomendación?_**

\- Fue conmigo eso debía bastar - mascullo la diosa del matrimonio viendo mal al libro que sostenía Apolo en sus manos.

\- Pues parece que eso no basta - sonreía con falsa dulzura Afrodita- Tal vez si hubiera sido alguien más importante- se limaba las uñas mientras la reina la fulminaba con la mirada, Apolo río entre dientes antes de seguir.

**_Hazel recordaba ese detalle de su propia llegada. Muchos chicos llevaban cartas de semidioses mayores que vivían en el mundo exterior, adultos que eran veteranos del campamento._**

Veteranos, eso trajo a la mente de Thalia aquel recuerdo de aquella casa, ese había sido el semidios más viejo que había conocido hasta ese entonces, tal vez debía hablar con Apolo sobre eso, ese viejo aquí debía ser un niño aún, había esperanzas, si podían cambiar un poco el futuro tal vez no solo el de ellos si no el de Hal también, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

**_Algunos reclutas tenían patrocinadores ricos y famosos. Algunos eran campistas de tercera o cuarta generación. Una buena carta te podía conseguir un puesto en las mejores cohortes, a veces incluso cargos especiales, como el de mensajero de la legión, que te eximían del trabajo sucio de cavar zanjas o conjugar verbos en latín._**

\- pero conjugar los verbos en latín es fácil- susurro Percy aún pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre y pensando en Bessy, el era de los animales acuáticos que más le gustaban.

\- Eso es porque eres especial - le susurró de vuelta Jason que le había logrado oír y eso causó que el azabache ría pues el aire en su oído le dio cosquillas y el rubio río bajo también.

**_Percy se movió._**

**_—¿Cartas? Pues… no._****_ Octavio arrugó la nariz._**

\- El llegó con muchas cartas de gente famosa además del certificado de parte de su familia de que le había enseñado a leer los Augurios- dijo Jason que fue quien más tiempo conoció a Octavian aunque no por eso dejaba de pensar en que se volvió alguien desquiciado.

\- Y también patrocinaba a otras gentes - dijo Nico viendo a la nada, recordaba como habían llegado con Reyna y la Atenea partenus y el había convencido a muchos con mucha artimaña para que hicieran lo que él quería además que algunos de ellos solo estaban de su lado por lo que el les ofrecía.

**_«¡No es justo!», quería gritar Hazel. Percy había llevado a una diosa al campamento. ¿Qué mejor carta de recomendación se podía desear? _**

La diosa asintió pues no había mejor presentación que esa después de todo era una diosas y no una cualquiera si lo la mismísima Reina del Olimpo, ese Augur no estaba siendo de su agrado igual que la mestiza Reyna con eso de querer insinuar que ella había llevado a un enemigo hasta ellos.

**_Pero la familia de Octavio había estado enviando chicos al campamento durante un siglo. A él le encantaba recordar a los reclutas que eran menos importantes que él._**

\- Un siglo - murmuró Apolo viendo el libro y recordando de quién había dicho que descendía tal vez aquello de su pasado otra vez se estaba saliendo de control - debo solucionar eso - continuo con la lectura ya después pensaría en aquello tal vez con ayuda de Dioniso después de todo no se llevaba tan mal con su medio hermano.

**_—No tiene cartas —se lamentó Octavio—. ¿Algún legionario responde por él?_**

**_—¡Yo! —Frank dio un paso adelante—. ¡Me salvó la vida!_**

\- No creo que te dejen - mascullo Ares estaba irritado el capítulo le parecía aburrido no había acción incluyendo eso lo de las armas perdidas - Hasta donde entiendo no llevabas mucho de llegar así que debes ser probatio - el chico asintio - Los probatios no pueden responder por los nuevos -

\- Pero igual la intención es válida- sonrió Poseidón a su legado y Ares gruño pues su hijo no se veía conforme con ser su hijo en el libro además con ese arco.

**_Los gritos de protesta en las otras cohortes no se hicieron esperar. Reyna levantó la mano para hacerles callar y fulminó con la mirada a Frank._**

**_—Frank Zhang, por segunda vez en el día de hoy, te recuerdo que estás en período de probatio —dijo—. Tu padre divino ni siquiera te ha reconocido aún. _**

-¿Cuantos años tenías? - pregunto Ares con interés.

\- Dieciséis cumplidos dos semanas atrás de los hechos- respondió el muchacho muy seguro el Dios asintió.

\- Algo debió pasarme para no reconocerte antes - vio el libro con interés preguntándose si había entrado en shock grecorromano.

**_No cumples los requisitos para responder por otro campista hasta que te hayas ganado tu primera raya._**

Frank se miró el brazo ya tenia una raya ahí igual que Hazel y Percy solo hicieron una mueca ante esta, no les agradaba como las habían conseguido, en especial Percy pues fue por derrotar gigantes, los cuales esperaba no ver nunca más, a Frank le recordaba que se la hicieron para esa misión y solo porque Marte la pidió para él, no iba a decir que no estaba orgulloso de haber sido reconocido y ahora bendecido por su padre pero la manera en que todo pasó era dolorosa y nunca se le olvidaría, Hazel pensaba en los unicornios y como se sentía una total mentira pues ella solo había estado ayudando que no salgan lastimados los unicornios y Dakota solo fue algo colateral.

**_Parecía que Frank se fuera a morir de la vergüenza._**

\- Ten más valor chico - murmuro Ares veindo al libro y luego a su hijo romano, este solo asintió.

**_Hazel no podía dejarlo tirado. Salió de la fila y dijo:_**

**_—Lo que Frank quiere decir es que Percy nos salvó la vida a los dos. Yo soy miembro de pleno de derecho de la legión. Responderé por Percy Jackson._**

El Dios vio con agradecimiento a la pequeña hija de Plutón y está le sonrió, su padre hizo lo mismo se veía que de verdad ellos se llevaban bien, bueno aunque Hazel siempre había sido de trato fácil era normal que se lleve bien con los demás, Nico era ahora un caso aparte con todo eso de la muerte de su hermana.

**_Frank le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento, pero los demás campistas empezaron a murmurar. Hazel apenas cumplía los requisitos. Había conseguido su raya hacía solo unas semanas, y el «acto de valor» que se la había valido había sido casi un accidente. Además, era hija de Plutón y miembro de la ignominiosa Quinta Cohorte. No iba a hacerle a Percy un gran favor dándole su apoyo._**

\- Pues si que se lo estabas haciendo - le sonrió Piper dulcemente ella había estado prestando más atención a su novio y al azabache que se la habían pasado jugando, ella estaba feliz pues Jason también había estado deprimido antes del viaje era por eso que quería que salieran, aunque ahora se lo veía mejor.

**_Reyna arrugó la nariz, pero se volvió hacia Octavio. El augur sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como si la idea le divirtiera._**

**_¿Por qué no?, pensó Hazel. Colocando a Percy en la Quinta, el recién llegado supondría una amenaza menor, y a Octavio le gustaba tener a todos sus enemigos juntos._**

\- Mala decisión- Apostillaron Ares y Atenea sonriendo socarronamente ellos sabían de estrategias de guerra después de todo y lo peor que podías hacer es poner a todos tus enemigos juntos donde podían unir fuerzas y derrotarte.

\- Si, él nunca se imaginó lo que podía hacer Percy - murmuró Will viendo a Demeter que no había apartado su vista de su sombritas y sonreía pero el no iba a dejarle hacer nada claro que no.

**_—Muy bien —anunció Reyna—. Hazel Levesque, puedes responder por el recluta. ¿Lo acepta tu cohorte?_**

**_Los miembros de las otras cohortes empezaron a toser, conteniendo la risa. Hazel sabía lo que estaban pensando: «Otro pringado para la Quinta»._**

\- Pringado - río suavemente Percy así es como lo llamaban los de la cabaña cinco en especial Clarisse eso le recordó cuando la conoció y la mortaja que le hicieron para cuando regresó, le encantó quemarla.

**_Frank golpeó el suelo con su escudo. Los demás miembros de la Quinta siguieron su ejemplo, aunque no parecían muy entusiasmados. Sus centuriones, Dakota y Gwen, se cruzaron miradas de dolor, en plan: «Ya estamos otra vez»._**

\- Se llevaron una gran sorpresa esa misma noche ¿verdad? - sonreía Thalia emocionada por lo que sería ese juego con Percy ahí y los demás sonrieron de manera cómplice y Ares los veía con interés si ellos lo decían era por algo, además que el muchacho se veía que era poderoso.

**_—Mi cohorte ha hablado —dijo Dakota—. Aceptamos al recluta._**

**_Reyna miró a Percy con lástima._**

\- Ella sabía que podías aspirar a una cohorte más alta después de todo eras el hijo de uno de los tres grandes - dijo Hefestos viendo al chico este huyó a su mirada y luego vio a su hijo que estaba ahí sentado tomando la mano de la chica de la isla y se preguntaba como le hizo para sacarla de la isla, además de porque él montaba el dragón de bronce cuando llegó.

**_—Enhorabuena, Percy Jackson. Estás en período de probatio. Se te entregará una placa con tu nombre y tu cohorte. Dentro de un año, o en cuanto lleves a cabo un acto de valor, te convertirás en miembro de pleno derecho de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata. Servir a Roma, obedecer las normas de la legión y defender el campamento con honor. ¡Senatus Populusque Romanus!_**

\- El Senado en el pueblo de Roma o mi traducción de las siglas Sono pazzi quelli romani - susurró Percy y Jason que lo oyó hizo una mueca y luego río igual que el Dios de los mares los demás solo se los quedaron mirando.

**_El resto de la legión repitió su aclamación._**

**_Reyna apartó a su pegaso de Percy, como si se alegrara de haber terminado con él. _**

\- Seguro que si se alegró- murmuro aún recordando como tuvieron que salir corriendo de esa isla debido a la liberación de todos esos hombres y la culpa que sentía por no haber pensado en lo que le hizo a Reyna y a su hermana con eso, Jason solo lo miró y despeino su cabello.

\- Tranquilo, ellas consiguieron estar mejor que ahí- susurró adivinando en lo que él pensaba y el otro asintió aunque su vista seguía perdida, Leo si notó que estaba perdido se preguntaba por qué, se aferró a la mano de Calipso se preguntaba si le pasaba lo mismo que a él, que a veces perdía el control de sus llamas si no fuera porque la tenia ella tal vez habría quemado a Festos.

**_Skippy desplegó sus bonitas alas. Hazel no pudo evitar sentir envidia. Habría dado cualquier cosa por un caballo como ese, pero eso jamás ocurriría. _**

\- No, porque tienes un caballo mucho mejor que ese - le susurro Frank a la chica esta sonri claro que era mejor, no volaba pero eso no importaba porque hacía muchas cosas más.

**_Los caballos eran solo para los oficiales o la caballería bárbara, no para los legionarios romanos._**

\- Pues que bueno que somos una caballería Bárbara- comentó Thalia porque en el campamento si que había pegasos e iban y venían cuando querían, además que eran de ayuda.

\- Bárbara no, pero si que tienen pegasos - dijo Jason señalando a su hermana y está asintió, Percy sacudió la cabeza.

\- Pero Blackjack es el mejor - sonrió estaba muy orgulloso de su Pegaso y los demás rieron claro que iba a pensar eso después de todo era su Pegaso y solo él podía montarlo.

**_—Centuriones —dijo Reyna—, vosotros y vuestras tropas tenéis una hora para cenar. _**

\- Por fin te dejarán comer cariño - sonrió Demeter viendo al chico a lado de su hermano que fue oculto rápidamente por el rubio, ella giró y vio a Nico para después guiñarle un ojo.

\- Que lo dejes en paz Demeter- se quejó Hades, ella sonó la lengua y rodó los ojos ella era una diosa y podía hacer lo que quisiera, el Dios del inframundo ya estaba pensando en que esto lo iba a saber Perséfone y que tampoco iba a dejar que su hermana se meta con su hijo o el novio de su hija porque si la chica lo quería él iba a ser que siga siendo así, lo mismo el hijo de Apolo.

**_Luego nos reuniremos en el Campo de Marte. La Primera y la Segunda Cohorte defenderán. La Tercera, la Cuarta y la Quinta atacarán. ¡Buena fortuna!_**

Los romanos y Percy rieron sin gracia.

\- Buena fortuna para los de las primeras cohortes no más- apreto los dientes Hazel esos tiempos habían sido tan injustos con los de su cohorte.

\- Pero al final ellos no vencieron - le sonrió Frank y ella asintió respirando hondo casi perdía el control ella lo sabía.

**_La multitud prorrumpió en una ovación mayor, por los juegos de guerra y por la cena. Las cohortes rompieron filas y corrieron al comedor._**

\- Yo voto por la cena - se sobaba el estómago Leo haciendo reír a algunos.

\- Yo no tengo más hambre - murmuro Percy sintiendo la culpa por las galletas nuevamente y sacudiendo la cabeza, no podía sentirse así el debía estar bien, debia ser fuerte y no preocupar a nadie, no tenia que salirse de control, eso no iba a ayudar en nada.

**_Hazel saludó con la mano a Percy, quien se abrió paso entre el gentío acompañado de Nico. Para sorpresa de Hazel, Nico le estaba sonriendo._**

**_—Bien hecho, hermanita —dijo—. Le has echado valor respondiendo por él._**

**_Era la primera vez que la llamaba «hermanita». Hazel se preguntó si era así como llamaba a Bianca._**

\- Bianca era la mayor así que no no la llamaba así- respondió Nico sin levantar la mirada del cabello de Will que estaba acariciando sus manos y Hazel solo suspiro sabia que ahora estaría perdido en recuerdos.

\- Tranquilo gran rey de los fantasmas- susurraba el rubio mientras acariciaba suavemente sus manos tratando de traerlo de vuelta, Nico solo se acercó más a él y dejó su cabeza en el hombro de Will, Hades y Apolo solo los veían con cautela debían hablar con ellos.

**_Uno de los guardias había dado a Percy su placa de identificación como probatio. Percy la ensartó en su collar de cuero con las extrañas cuentas._**

Percy se llevó la mano al collar donde aún colgaba la placa junto con las cuentas del campamento y su vista se perdió recordando la guerra contra la madre tierra, su rostro y su voz susurrante tratando de convencerlo de unirse a ella, de que se sacrificara voluntariamente, Jason apretó su brazo trayéndolo de vuelta recordándole que esa no estaba ahí y que nunca más estaría o al menos eso esperaban.

**_—Gracias, Hazel —dijo—. ¿Qué significa exactamente que respondes por mí?_**

**_—Que garantizo tu buen comportamiento —explicó Hazel—. Que te enseñaré las normas, responderé a tus preguntas y me aseguraré de que no deshonras a la legión._**

Ares asintió el sabia perfectamente que eso significaba que un romano responda por otro pero su vista no se despegaba del muchacho de su tío no lo iba a admitir pero le preocupaba igual que su hijo, era peligroso que el chico se pierda en recuerdos en especial siendo tan poderoso el sabia lo que la guerra le podía causar a algunos soldados y estaba seguro que le estaba afectando a todos los semidioses ahí presentes pero no entendía porque tanto al muchacho de Poseidón y al de Hades.

**_—¿Y… si hago algo mal?_**

**_—Entonces me matarán contigo —respondió Hazel—. ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a comer._**

\- Bien termino el capítulo- dijo Apolo poniendo un marcador a la página, viendo a los jóvenes suponía que no debía leer más por ahora.

\- Que Bonita forma de cambiar de tema - reía entre dientes Hades viendo a su pequeña pero aún preocupado porque Nico no levantaba la cabeza del hombro del chico rubio.

\- Tal vez debamos tener un breve descanso - propuso Will sintiendo que Nico se estaba durmiendo en su hombro, las pesadillas les habían atacado la noche anterior, por supuesto que el hijo de Apolo había estado con el azabache pero aún así este necesitaba más horas de sueño.

\- Si, será lo mejor y de paso nos cuentan su viaje - habló soñadoramente Piper viendo a su mejor amigo y a Calipso.

\- ¡oh si! hay mucho que contar - se levantó emocionado Leo de su asiento mientras comenzaba a caminar de la mano de Calipso.

\- Percy ¿quieres descansar? - susurro el rubio en realidad el también quería oír lo que Leo tenia para contar pero no quería dejar solo a Percy no como cuando llegó Leo.

\- Vamos a ver qué tiene que contar Leo, además que no lo he saludado - sonrio el azabache bajándose del trono esto solo preocupaba más al rubio, sabia que así actuaba normalmente pero también podía solo estar fingiendo como en el barco.

\- Esta bien vamos - dijo con algo de desconfianza mientras caminaban hacia el resto de sus amigos bajo la atenta mirada de Poseidón, quien tampoco los perdía de vista era Apolo seguía sintiendo que ese chico tenia algo demasiado familiar.


	9. Hazel VIII

**_todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

Jason camino a lado de Percy viendole con preocupación, no creía que este del todo bien.

\- ¡Leo! - se acercó a él y lo abrazó, el latino agradeció que no lo golpeara y después el de ojos verde mar posicionó su vista en la acompañante de Leo, ella estaba tal cual la recordaba - Calipso - susurro y le tendió la mano mientras sonreía, ella la tomó temerosa, ese no era el muchacho que ella conoció, su mirada estaba rota, más alto, más apuesto, sí, pero los ojos no engañaban, el había pasado por demasiadas cosas.

\- Percy - respondió cuando al fin encontró su voz, Leo le había dicho donde habían caído pero ella no le dijo lo que se pudo haber encontrado en ese lugar, porque estaba segura que se topó con esas -¿Podemos hablar? -

\- Si, claro - respondió con otra sonrisa y eso solo preocupó a los demás en especial a Leo después de todo sabia que ellos tenían su historia y lo de Calipso y él era muy reciente, así que estaba inseguro.

\- Vamos - ella adivinaba que él no había hablado de aquello con ninguno de sus amigos pero ella tenía que pedir aunque sea una disculpa, un perdón por su mal accionar, él la siguió bajo la atenta mirada de Jason y los demás, una vez que estuvieron un poco más lejos ella suspiró- Yo Percy...-

\- Te debo una disculpa Calipso, debía asegurarme que te liberaran, los dioses a veces no cumplen su palabra, lo lamento- dijo él y a ella le dio una punzada en el corazón, él no estaba reclamando nada, él no la estaba acusando de nada, él estaba pidiendo su perdón cuando la que debería hacerlo era ella - Perdoname por eso... ah y que bueno que Leo te encontró, es un excelente chico - le sonrió antes de volver con Jason, ella solo lo vio alejarse, ¿es que acaso no la odiaba? él debía odiarla por lo que hizo, ella era quien debía pedir perdón.

\- Calipso ¿estás bien? - susurro Leo que había llegado a su lado mientras ella se había quedado ahí de pie simplemente observando al hijo de Poseidón irse y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué no me odia Leo? - susurro ella tratando de aguantar el llanto y la confusión que la consumía ella había venido preparada para ser odiada y pedir perdón pero no para ser perdonada con tanta facilidad y menos para que le pidan disculpas.

\- Porque es Percy - sonrió de lado el latino sabia que él era así, por eso mismo el no pudo odiarlo, porque era tan malditamente sincero cuando pedía disculpas, que tu simplemente no podías odiarlo, tenia tan buen corazón que te hacía sentir culpable porque sabias que tu eras el que estaba actuando mal pero aún así el se culpaba por ti y no al revés.

\- No lo entiendo... Le hice daño Leo... el debería odiarme no pedirme perdón- limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro mientras abrazaba a su novio.

\- El piensa que es su culpa que los dioses no cumplieran, así que sabe que no quisiste herirlo en verdad con tu maldición- Leo no sabia como pudo herirlo con su maldición pero sabia que ella venía culpándose de aquello en el viaje, ella siguió sollozando entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Como te encuentras? - pregunto suavemente Piper a Percy que ya estaba a lado de Jason, solo sonrió como respuesta ella suspiró.

\- Bien Leo ¿nos vas a contar sobre tu viaje o no? - pregunto Hazel era preferible que se enfoquen en otra cosa que en el asunto Calipso/Percy y el latino limpio por última vez el rostro de su novia, la besó y puso una de sus características sonrisas de loco.

\- Pues si verán cuando nos trajeron aquí estábamos cruzando por una isla muy pero muy chunga - comenzó a contar mientras se iban sentando al rededor de la fogata los dioses le veían detenidamente.

Hera lamentaba no haber podido atacar a los hijos de su esposo cuando estuvieron unos metros lejos del de Poseidón pero ya iba a encontrar otra oportunidad o la iba a crear eso era seguro.

Afrodita estaba encantada con la nueva parejita que había llegado, le parecían muy monos y se alegraba sobre todo que ella ya no posea la maldición pero habia algo que la tenía preocupada y ese era el azabache que por momentos parecía perdido pero trataba de que no se note, se veía que no quería preocupar a los demás lo malo es que al hacer esto solo estaba consiguiendo empeorar la situación, tal vez ella debía hablar con él... a solas.

\- ... algo intentó atacar a Festos desde abajo - seguía hablando Leo y Percy ya había reconocido la isla de la que hablaba lo cual no era agradable para nada - Después unos tentáculos intentaron agarrarnos desde las montañas, era una cosa horrible- los demás prestaban atención a lo que él decía.

Percy solo seguía sonriendo aunque su mente ya vagaba en recuerdos, reconocía bien a esos monstruos y que casi pierde a su hermano por culpa de ellos, la explosión del barco donde iban, Polifemo y su horrible ojo además de los corderos carnívoros un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y Jason lo sintió se lo quedó mirando el devolvió la mirada y solo siguió sonriendo mientras volvía su atención a Leo.

-... Entonces saque una de las bolas y le dio justo en la cara - reía Leo aunque la verdad la experiencia había sido horrible, temió por su vida y la de Calipso, temió no volver a ver a sus amigos y morir ahí en medio de la nada.

Nico por otra parte estaba durmiendose en el hombro de su doctor favorito que solo acariciaba su cabello negro mientras atendía lo que contaba Leo y veía sus expresiones además de sus manos temblorosas, veía la mirada perdida por momentos y como Calipso apretaba su mano evitando que se encienda en llamas cuando parecía perderse en lo que contaba, ahí estaban los indicios de la guerra sobre el pequeño latino, Will suspiró también tendría que atenderlo tal vez hacer una sesión ahí les haría bien, vio al otro azabache que parecía poner atención a Leo hace rato no iba a una sesión y menos participaba de ellas tal vez aquí conseguiría eso y le ayudaría a mejorar.

\- Y fue cuando una luz nos trajo aquí- termino por decir Calipso apretando la mano de Leo que solo reía, ella sabia que algo le pasaba desde que apareció de nuevo en la isla además que por momentos no parecía estar con ella si no en otro lugar.

\- Bueno que buena historia- dijo Apolo, un poco (muy) preocupado por lo que contaban y las reacciones del azabache que para él ya era especial - Pero debemos seguir leyendo - señaló el libro los chicos asintieron y volvieron a sus lugares.

\- ¿Quieres ir con tu padre? - susurro Jason a Percy este lo vio se lo pensó y asintió, se sentía más calmado con el después de todo aunque nadie más lo sabía, su padre lo había ido a ver después de la guerra algunas veces eso también le ayudaba a dormir - Señor - murmuró pues no estaba seguro si Poseidón los recibiría aún recordaba la charla con su padre en la Acrópolis y como cualquier cosa podía alterarlo no sabia si con el padre de su amigo sería igual.

\- Vengan siéntense- les sonrió el Dios palmenado el puesto junto a él y Percy obedeció casi al instante, Jason sonrió él no era como su padre, se sentó junto a Percy y Thalia solo los veía - ¿Por qué no vienes Thalia? - lo sonrio a su sobrina está no estaba segura de aceptar vio a su señora esta asintió de forma imperceptible después de todo ella quería mucho a su tío y sabia que él no se metería con la chica a diferencia de otros dioses.

\- Gracias - murmuró sentándose junto a Jason y el Dios solo le guiñó un ojo, ella sonrió mirando a sus demás amigos, todos ellos estaban con sus parejas, Piper estaba poniendo al día a Leo así que no la iba a extrañar demasiado.

\- Bien seguimos con **_Hazel VIII _**\- la nombrada gimió por lo bajo ya quería que dejen de leer sus pensamientos, esto no era cómodo.

\- Leyeron cuatro de Percy y después los tuyos, serían otros cuatro así que me imagino que este es el último tuyo y después vendrán los míos- trataba de consolarla Frank mientras la abrazaba por los hombros ella solo asintió.

**_Por lo menos la comida del campamento estaba buena. Espíritus del viento invisibles -aurai- servían a los campistas y parecían saber exactamente lo que quería todo el mundo. _**

\- Preparan toda clase de comida para todos los paladares como las arpías para que todos coman cuanto quieran- dijo Ares observando la relación que tenía Hazel con su hijo, no le molestaba que estén juntos pues se veía que no era una chica débil y eso le agradaba pero le preocupaba que parecían perdidos de vez en cuando mientras leían, se preguntaba si ellos también podían llegar a ser un peligro si se salían de control.

\- Ella es una arpía muy distinta- susurró Percy recostandose contra Jason, se estaba cansando de esto, le molestaban los recuerdos le molestaba el viaje y preocupar a todos al menos en el campamento podía huir a la Soledad de la cabaña pero aquí no había eso. Ya quería volver.

**_Hacían volar platos y tazas tan rápido que el comedor parecía un delicioso huracán. Si te levantabas demasiado deprisa, era probable que te mancharas de judías o de pollo asado a la cazuela._**

Ahora fue Jason quien se perdió recordando la visita que le hizo a Eolo y su palacio ahí también las cosa volaban de un lado a otro y se materializaban sin previo aviso como el piso y después recordó como intentaron matarlos y no era el único con este recuerdo Leo y Piper también lo compartían pero apretones en sus manos los sacaron un poco de esos hechos.

**_Hazel pidió sopa de camarones: su comida casera favorita. Le recordaba cuando era una niña en Nueva Orleans, antes de que cayera sobre ella la maldición y de que su madre se volviera tan resentida._**

Hazel respiró hondo, como extraño su hogar mientras estaba ahí en el campamento, ahora no lo extrañaba demasiado se había acostumbrado a las cosas nuevas, a tener un hermano el cual seguía dormido pero ahora en el regazo de su doctor, se veía bien ahí dormido pensaba la Morena y más con el rubio acariciándole, a ella no le incomodaba la relación de ellos con tal que su hermano fuera un poco feliz.

**_Percy pidió una hamburguesa con queso y un extraño refresco de vivo color azul._**

\- La amnesia no borró tu afición al azul - pico Thalia la mejilla de su primo aún con la otra mano tomando la de Jason.

\- Amo el azul déjame- golpeo su mano y ella río, al menos eso lo tenía aquí pensaban Jason y Thalia, molestarlo parecía tenerlo más consciente de su alrededor.

**_Hazel no lo entendía, pero Percy lo probó y sonrió._****_-Esto me pone contento -dijo-. No sé por qué..., pero es así._**

\- El azul siempre me recordará a mi mamá- susurro él mientras Jason solo veía interrogante a Thalia, no sabía porque el azul le recordaría a Sally, ella solo suspiró.

\- Tal vez después te cuente - susurro en respuesta al ver la incógnita en el rostro de su hermano, el asintió y pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Percy soltando el agarre que tenía de su mano.

**_Por un instante, uno de los aurai se hizo visible: una chica con aspecto de duende que llevaba un vestido de seda blanco. Soltó una risita al llenar el vaso de Percy y desapareció en una ráfaga._**

\- No es común que ellas hagan eso - murmuro Dioniso viendo al chico con interés igual que los demás dioses y semidioses, Poseidón solo sonreía de lado imaginaba porque lo hacían igual Thalia.

\- Estaba coqueteandole y apuesto que él ni se enteró- susurró Thalia a su hermano y este la vio para luego asentir.

Afrodita entendía muy bien a la Aurai después de todo la vista del chico aquí presente era digna de ver y querer seducir y más acompañado del rubio hijo de Júpiter que estaba igual de bueno.

**_El comedor parecía especialmente bullicioso esa noche. Las risas resonaban en las paredes. Los estandartes de guerra susurraban desde las vigas de cedro del techo mientras los aurai iban y venían, manteniendo llenos los platos de todos. Los campistas cenaban al estilo de los romanos, sentados en divanes alrededor de mesas bajas. Los chicos se levantaban continuamente y cambiaban de sitio, difundiendo rumores sobre a quién le gustaba quién y otros chismes._**

\- Los chismes nunca faltan en ningún lugar - comento Demeter viendo al latino recién llegado y sonriéndole ampliamente mientras este solo atinó a verla un instante y se preguntaba si tenía algo en el rostro.

\- Calipso - llamó a su novia - Yo se que soy sexy pero ¿Por qué me mira tanto esa diosa? - ella lo escuchó atentamente y luego vio a la diosa que tenía una sonrisa para nada inocente pintada en el rostro.

\- ¡Oh no! El es mío- exclamo en voz alta Calipso viendo a la diosa que solo se la quedó mirando para luego bufar, bastante le había costado encontrar a un héroe que la ame para que venga una diosa a querer quitárselo el latino se quedó mirando a su novia.

\- Solo sería una noche - susurro Demeter para luego guiñarle un ojo a Leo que se sonrojó y Calipso lo oculto detrás de ella.

\- Hades controla a tu suegra - exclamo Hefestos viendo mal a la diosa del cereal que solo rodo los ojos.

\- Demeter compórtate como una diosa - dijo Hera (a quien nadie le había dado vela en este entierro pero bueh) viendo a su hermana, ella le dio una mala mirada.

\- Me comporto como yo quiera - se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo al hijo de Marte, Hestia solo miraba al techo, se estaba comportando como una chiquilla, Hera parecía dispuesta a darle un sermón pero Apolo prefirió leer no quería oír a su madrastra y menos seguir con el coqueteo de Demeter hacia los chicos.

**_Como siempre, la Quinta Cohorte ocupaba el lugar menos honorable. Sus mesas estaban al fondo del comedor, al lado de la cocina. _**

\- A mí me parece el mejor lugar porque la comida te llega más rápido y caliente - señaló Percy aunque prefería no pensar en comida pero es que tampoco entendía lo que pasaba en la sala, ¿Por qué la diosa del cereal le guiñaba tanto el ojo a Leo? ¿estaba bien de la vista? ¿Los dioses también necesitan lentes? eso le recordó los lentes de Jason - Jason ¿y tus lentes? - le susurró, el rubio parpadeó.

\- Cierto - si el rubio solía olvidarlos todo el tiempo se buscó en los bolsillos hasta que los encontró y se los colocó.

\- Están chuecos y sucios - rodo los ojos Thalia sacandoselos, los limpio y se los puso de vuelta - Así esta mejor - murmuró.

\- Gracias- la verdad no se acostumbraba a ellos y solía perderlos así que más de una vez al día todos le tenían que recordarle donde estaban y como debía ponérselos.

Los dioses por otra parte los quedaron viendo, no era muy normal ver un semidios con lentes y menos unos como esos pues se veía que estaban hechos especialmente para él y de bronce celestial, Zeus lo veía con atención ¿Quién le había ocasionado eso a su hijo? porque estaba seguro de que alguien había hecho eso.

**_La mesa de Hazel siempre era la menos concurrida. Esa noche la ocupaban ella y Frank, como de costumbre, además de Percy, Nico y su centurión Dakota, quien se sentó allí, supuso Hazel, porque se sentía obligado a dar la bienvenida al nuevo recluta._**

\- Fue una de las mejores noches - susurró la Morena recordando eso después de todo había compartido con su hermano y con Frank, es que su hermano no solía quedarse a comer aunque por ahora parecía haber aceptado quedarse en el campamento mestizo, tal vez ahora podrían tener más de esas cenas después de todo ella ya sabría donde buscarlo exactamente.

**_Dakota se recostó con aire taciturno en su diván mientras echaba azúcar en su bebida y bebía a grandes tragos. _**

\- Buen hijo tuyo es - río entre dientes Hermes y Dioniso solo sonrió, le estaba agradando su hijo solo esperaba que no enfermara de tanto tomar azúcar.

**_Era un chico fornido con el pelo moreno rizado y unos ojos que nunca estaban del todo alineados, de forma que cada vez que Hazel lo miraba se sentía como si el mundo estuviera inclinado. _**

Todos rieron un poco con la descripción del hijo del Dios del vino mientras el Dios solo sonreía a él no le molestaba la descripción con tal de saber que su hijo seguía vivo con eso le bastaba, el quería que llegara a su vida adulta, aunque eso le hizo preguntarse si tenía hijos del lado griego ya después preguntaría.

**_No era una buena señal que estuviera bebiendo tanto a una hora tan temprana de la noche._****_-Bueno -eructó, agitando su copa-. Bienvenido a la Percy, fiesta -frunció el ceño-. Fiesta, Percy. En fin._**

\- Que gran elocuencia que tiene solo es un idiota - rodo los ojos Hera, a ella no le agradaba ningún hijo de su esposo pero los que estaban en el consejo los aguantaba solo porque entraban con sus canones de buena familia, si uno miraba bien la mayoría de ellos eran bellos y de ojos únicos excepto por Hefestos.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa la elocuencia de mi hijo? ¿o si es idiota? es mío no tuyo - respondió el Dios viendo mal a su madrastra quien clavó su mirada en él.

\- Soy su reina ten más cuidado como me hablas - dijo mordazmente mientras sus manos reposaban sobre su regazo.

\- Y tú ten más cuidado de lo que dices de mi descendencia- contestó él, ya muchos años había aguantado eso de parte de ella y no era el único pero ya se estaba cansando y Apolo antes que ella hable de nuevo leyó.

**_-Esto... gracias -dijo Percy, pero su atención estaba centrada en Nico-. Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar, ya sabes... de dónde he podido verte antes._**

\- Ya no necesito esa conversación- dijo un Percy ahora distraído jugando con el cinto de la túnica de su padre al cual no le molestaba para nada, parecía que tener la mente en cualquier cosa y las manos haciendo algo lo mantenían tranquilo.

Nico solo se removió entre sueños mientras Will acariciaba su rostro y procuraba que siguiera durmiendo, Hades lo veía detenidamente, ¿Qué le pasaba a su hijo? ¿Por qué no parecía dormir tranquilo?.

**_-Claro -contestó Nico con demasiada rapidez-. El caso es que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el inframundo. Así que a menos que haya coincidido contigo allí..._**

\- Eso me recuerda que me debes una conversación Pecesito - susurro Poseidon a su hijo, este dejo su cinto, lo vio y asintió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, así lo llamaba también en el futuro y no, no le agradaba ese apodo cariñoso de parte de su padre se le hacía extraño, Jason que lo alcanzó a oír río.

\- Pecesito - susurro el rubio y el azabache golpeo su estómago con el codo haciendo que ría más y los demás los vean.

Apolo se preguntaba lo mismo que todos ¿qué había pasado ahí? el rubio seguía riendo mientras el otro estaba muerto de vergüenza, aunque al Dios del sol le encantaba verlo así.

A ti solo te gusta verme rojo recordó eso el Dios del sol que le había dicho su Jacinto, mientras sonreía de lado, sacudió la cabeza y si la verdad le encantaba verlo así pero ahora también le estaba gustando eso en el chico de su tío, pero él no era su Jacinto ¿Por qué le gustaba eso? decidió seguir leyendo y sacarse eso de su cabeza.

**_Dakota eructó._****_-Lo llaman el embajador de Plutón. Reyna nunca sabe qué hacer con este tío cuando viene de visita. Deberías haber visto la cara que puso cuando apareció con Hazel y le pidió que la acogiera. Sin ánimo de ofender._**

\- Embajador - murmuró Hades imaginándose que es lo que hacía su hijo en los dos campamentos, el estaba para ver como estaban las cosas y mantenerlo al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, si al parecer en el futuro el estaba asegurándose de que todo estaba saliendo como debía pero ¿por qué? ¿Por el secuestro de Thanatos? vio a su hija tal vez era por ella a más de vigilar era asegurarse que ella iba a estar bien.

**_-Tranquilo -Nico pareció alegrarse de cambiar de tema-. Dakota fue muy amable respondiendo por Hazel._**

Will acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Su Nico pensando que seguramente si que se había alegrado de cambiar de tema en ese momento, levantó la vista y se topó con la escena de Percy aún sonrojado, a un Jason sonriendo mucho y una Thalia confundida, ya después preguntaría que pasó ahí.

**_Dakota se ruborizó._****_-Sí, bueno... Parecía una buena chica. Y no me equivoqué. El mes pasado me salvó de... ya sabes._**

Hazel se escondió en el brazo de su novio, ¡Jo! como la avergonzaba ese recuerdo, Frank solo sonrió y acarició la manos que ella tenía aferrada a la de él, Hades veía con interés la reacción de su hija preguntándose el porqué.

**_-¡Jo, tío! -Frank alzó la vista de su pescado con patatas-. ¡Deberías haberla visto, Percy! Así es como Hazel recibió su raya. Los unicornios decidieron salir en estampida._****_-No fue nada -dijo Hazel._****_-¿Nada? -protestó Frank-. ¡Dakota habría acabado pisoteado! Te plantaste delante de ellos, los espantaste y le salvaste el pellejo. En mi vida había visto algo parecido._**

\- Eso es una mujer fuerte - alabó Ares levantando el puño, después de todo esas eran las mujeres que le encantaban a él y le envió una mirada pícara a Afrodita esta se ruborizó y le guiñó un ojo.

La Morena solo quería que esto acabase de una buena vez, que lean lo que uno pensaba en esa época de inseguridad no era bonito.

**_Hazel se mordió el labio. No le gustaba hablar del tema, y la forma en que Frank contaba la anécdota, como si ella fuera una heroína, la incomodaba. _**

\- Eras y eres una heroína - le susurró a su novia en el el oído y ella solo se sonrojó más si es que esto era posible.

\- Ella de verdad es una heroína- susurro Percy viendo a la chica pero se estaba sintiendo culpable de nuevo pues a su lado estaba Calipso ya se había disculpado pero sentía que eso no era suficiente, sacudió la cabeza Ya te disculpaste, no preocupes más a la gente se reprendió mentalmente.

**_En realidad, lo que más había temido era que los unicornios se hicieran daño al dejarse llevar por el pánico._**

Dioniso la miró un instante pero no dijo o hizo nada contra ella por haber pensado más en el bien de los unicornios que de la vida de su hijo, después de todo sea como sea le había salvado.

Frank acarició la mano de su novia y luego levantó su rostro desde el mentón - Sigues siendo una heroína ya sea para Dakota o para los unicornios lo sigues siendo - aseguro el y ella sonrió para después besarlo en los labios, mientras sus padres los veían.

**_Sus cuernos eran de metal precioso -plata y oro-, de modo que había conseguido apartarlos concentrándose simplemente, conduciendo a los animales por los cuernos y guiándolos de vuelta a las cuadras. Su intervención le había valido el puesto de miembro de pleno derecho de la legión, pero también había originado rumores sobre sus extraños poderes; unos rumores que le recordaban los malos tiempos._**

\- Y vaya malos tiempos que recordabas - susurro Demeter viendo a la dulce chica. Oh, si ella pudiera elegir a que hijos de su yerno amar Hazel ganaba sin lugar a dudas, no importaba que fuera fruto de un engaño de su hermano a su hija la chica era muy Mona y tierna, más le valía a Hades cuidarla bien o ella le daría su lección para ser buen padre.

**_Percy la observó. Aquellos ojos verde mar la inquietaban._**

Percy intentó no llevarse las manos al rostro, no sentirse incómodo ante eso, tal vez su mirada si era feroz como aseguraban algunos y eso es lo que inquietaba, Jason le dio un leve coscorrón haciendo que sobe su cabeza.

\- No Andes pensando estupideces - aseveró Thalia con los brazos cruzados viendole ceñuda igual que su hermano, Poseidón los vio con una sonrisa estos parecían más hermanos que primos y eso le alegraba a sobre manera, su hijo solo asintió.

**_-¿Tú y Nico crecisteis juntos? -preguntó._****_-No -respondió Nico por ella-. No descubrí que Hazel era mi hermana hasta hace poco. Ella es de Nueva Orleans._**

Hazel veía a su hermano con agradecimiento si no fuera por él, ella no habría salido de ahí y reparado su error nunca.

Percy por otro lado respiró hondo tratando de no recordar a Bianca y lo que le dijo ella, si él no hubiera estado ahí, si el no intervenía y las cazadoras los salvaban, seguramente Bianca no habría querido separarse de Nico, porque Bianca lo dijo, al verlo a él pensó que su hermano estaría en un buen lugar, sacudió la cabeza y apretó la mano que Jason tenía en su cintura, el rubio lo quedó mirando.

**_Eso era verdad, por supuesto, pero no toda la verdad. Nico dejaba que la gente creyera que se había tropezado con ella en el moderno Nueva Orleans y que la había llevado al campamento. Era más sencillo que contar la verdadera historia._**

\- Los demás no tenían porque saber la verdadera historia- bostezó Nico abriendo los ojos aún adormilado viendo a Will quien le sonreía.

\- ¿Como dormiste sombritas? - pregunto el hijo de Apolo.

\- Con los ojos cerrados Solace- respondió con sarcasmo el azabache sentándose y Will río mientras pasaba su mano por su cintura.

\- Me refiero a si dormiste bien - susurro a su oído haciendo que Nico se estremezca.

\- Con ustedes hablando a cada rato, imposible- respondió y gruñó, el rubio solo sonreía más ese era su Nico, su sombritas, fijo su vista al frente y si ahí estaban de nuevo las miraditas de Demeter aunque ahora no veía a su Nico si no más bien al duende latino de Valdez ¡oh! Calipso la iba a tener difícil.

**_Hazel había intentado hacerse pasar por una chica moderna, pero no era fácil. Afortunadamente, los semidioses no usaban mucha tecnología en el campamento. _**

\- La tecnología atrae a los monstruos así que no la usamos demasiado - dijo Frank tomado de la mano de Hazel, ella solo podía pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas, en su tiempo no había tecnología como la del tiempo moderno que les indicara a los monstruos donde estaban.

Hefestos en cambio veía con interés el libro y lo dicho por los chicos pues en realidad los inventos mortales nunca habían afectado de alguna manera a los semidioses se preguntaba qué había cambiado en su forma de hacerlos para que estos se siguen con su olor, si podía averiguarlo entonces tal vez podría solucionarlo.

**_Sus poderes acostumbraban a averiar los aparatos electrónicos. Pero la primera vez que fue de permiso a Berkeley estuvo a punto de darle un ataque. Televisiones, ordenadores, iPod, internet... _**

\- Ipods y ordenadores - susurro Hermes viendo a Hefestos, vaya que inventarian cosas seguramente ultiles los hijos de este y se veía que su invento del internet dejaría de ser solo de uso militar.

**_Se alegró de volver al mundo de los fantasmas, los unicornios y los dioses, mucho menos fantástico que el siglo XXI._**

\- Menos fantásticos pero igual de únicos- dijo Piper veindo a Jason que jugaba divertido con Percy a picar el uno al otro parecían chiquillos y vio a Poseidón que también veía la escena después a su madre que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, oh, ella planeaba algo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con su novio, ya era bastante con que tenga que pelearlo con sus hermanas para que su madre también entre al ruedo.

**_Nico seguía hablando de los hijos de Plutón._****_-No hay muchos de los nuestros -dijo-, así que tenemos que mantenernos unidos._**

\- De los míos hay menos aún- murmuró Percy dejando en paz a Jason este le despeino el cabello y el azabache sonrió.

\- No habrá muchos pero tenemos al mejor - le sonrió a Percy y lo volvió a abrazar por la cintura.

\- Nos alegra que seas nuestro primo - acarició su mejilla Thalia, su primo solo suspiró y se acomodó en el hombro de Jason.

**_Cuando encontré a Hazel..._****_-¿Tienes más hermanas? -preguntó Percy, como si supiera la respuesta._**

\- Vaya que la sabia - murmuró Nico sin ver a su primo y enredando sus manos en el cabello de su rubio doctor, este solo le sonrió y tomó sus manos.

\- No te vayas a perder Nicky- susurró el rubio y el otro puso ceño.

\- No me digas Nicky- susurró molesto por el sobrenombre que usó.

\- Esta bien sombritas- sonrió el hijo de Apolo y el azabache bufo rodando los ojos, el rubio lo abrazó por la cintura mientras reía ligeramente, sabia como le molestaban los sobrenombres pero le encantaba ver como arrugaba la nariz y fingía estar molesto con él cuando en verdad no era así.

**_Hazel se preguntaba donde habrían coincidido él y Nico, y qué estaba ocultando su hermano._****_-Una -reconoció Nico-. Pero murió. La he visto como espíritu varias veces en el inframundo, menos la última vez que bajé..._**

La vista de Percy se perdió y suspiró el también recordaba el espíritu de ella y como lo llamó para que fuera por su hermano, la muerte de ella y de muchos más aún le pesaba, muy a pesar de que sabia que ellos no lo culpaban, él aún lo hacía, Jason se dio cuenta de que empezó a temblar y lo acercó más.

\- Fue mi culpa - susurraba el azabache sintiendo que ella estaba en frente aún podía verla ahí pidiéndole que cuide de su hermano mientras ella subía al autómata para destruirlo - Yo debí ir... no ella -

\- Ella no te culpa déjalo ir Percy - susurró Jason a su oído abrazandolo totalmente.

\- Se podía salvar, se puede salvar - susurraba mientras trataba de soltarse dela agarre del rubio como si aún estuviera ahí en la chatarrería de Hefestos y pudiera alcanzar a Bianca antes de que vaya hacia el autómata.

Poseidón viéndolos tomo a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazo, teniendo más control sobre él y evitando que salgan corriendo a mitad de la sala a hacer quién sabe que.

\- Estas aquí y estoy contigo- susurró el Dios de los mares a su hijo, su voz lo hizo estremecer y comenzó a llorar como si fuera un pequeño niño, algunos dioses le veían con preocupación igual que sus amigos, Percy su Percy no lloraba delante de todos pero desde que acabo la guerra sabían que lo hacía en la cabaña tres y solo porque algunos lo habían oído pero verlo era algo distinto.

\- Fue mi culpa... siempre es así... yo tengo la culpa...Si yo no... - murmuraba mientras se aferraba a su padre, este paso una mano por su cabeza y rostro tranquilizandolo y haciendo que cierre los ojos - Yo... tengo... la... - no termino de hablar que se había quedado dormido ahí en el regazo de su padre.

\- Apolo sigue leyendo - pidió el rey de los mares acomodando la cabeza de su hijo en su hombro, aún temblaba ligeramente pero se veía más tranquilo- Y con ustedes habló después - señaló a los semidioses estos solo asintieron, el Dios del sol se prometió estar también en esa plática.

**_Para traerla de vuelta, pensó Hazel, pero Nico omitió esa parte._**

**_-Había desaparecido -la voz de Nico se volvió ronca-. Solía estar en los Campos Elíseos (como el paraíso del inframundo), pero eligió volver a nacer y llevar una nueva vida. No volveré a verla. Tuve mucha suerte de encontrar a Hazel... en Nueva Orleans, claro._**

\- Así que eligió renacer - murmuró Hades, viendo a su hijo y este asintió luego vio al hijo de Poseidón que dormía sobre el hombro de su hermano y este le acariciaba suavemente, él no debía cargar con esas muertes porque si su hija había acabado en los Elíseos significaba que se había sacrificado por voluntad propia, no debía echarse la culpa.

Nico en cambio solo atinaba a aferrarse más al brazo de Will pensando que él era quien le había echado la culpa encima, él y sus comentarios de dolor y resentimiento eran parte de los causantes de que el azabache mayor no olvide eso y el hijo de Hades ahora solo podía arrepentirse de sus acciones porque por más que intento decirle a su primo que ya no lo culpaba este lo seguía haciendo y eso había quedado demostrado hace un instante.

**_Dakota gruñó._**

-**_Siempre que no hagas caso a los rumores. No digo que sea mi caso._**

**_-¿Rumores? -preguntó Percy._****_-¡Hazel! -gritó Don el fauno desde el otro lado de la sala._**

\- La verdad que es un nombre muy gracioso en especial para un fauno- reía entre dientes Leo pero su mirada estaba pegada en el azabache que dormía en los brazos del Dios de los mares, no sabía que tenía pero deseaba que fuera una máquina para apretarle los pernos y componerlo es que se había visto tan roto, vio a los demás se preguntaba si estaban igual sintió la mano de Piper y la de Calipso vio su nariz o de nuevo estaba por encenderse en llamas, últimamente lo hacía más a menudo, se descontrolaban sus poderes, él tampoco estaba bien.

**_Hazel nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver al fauno. No se le permitía acceder al campamento, pero siempre conseguía entrar. Iba avanzando poco a poco hacia su mesa, sonriendo a todo el mundo, cogiendo furtivamente comida de los platos y señalando con el dedo a los campistas:_****_-¡Eh, llámame!_**

\- Los faunos o sátiros, son muy susceptibles a las emociones así que es probable que convenzan a la gente con chantajes para que los dejen pasar - explicó Atenea que bien ella odiaba a los romanos y más a la cría de su tío; pero sabia bien lo que estaba pasando el muchacho, ella era una diosa de la guerra y había visto lo que pasaban los guerreros que luchaban en ellas después de terminadas, Ares también veía al muchacho, silenciosamente le mandaron una mirada a Apolo pidiéndole que revise a los semidioses en el tiempo libre.

Ella podía odiarlo pero ella nunca resistía ver como los semidioses terminaban optando por acabar con sus vidas solo por no soportar las visiones que tenían, los terrores nocturnos, la tristeza en sus rostros, la mirada perdida de ahora le recordó la de uno de sus hijos que vio morir a su familia mortal y a sus hermanos semidioses delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, puede que ella deteste al muchacho pero no soportaba ver esa mirada en alguien más, no de nuevo.

**_Una pizza voladora le dio en la cabeza, y desapareció detrás de un diván. A continuación apareció otra vez, sonriendo aún, y se acercó._****_-¡Mi chica favorita! -Olía a cabra mojada envuelta en queso rancio. Se inclinó por encima de los divanes y miró su comida-. Dime, chico nuevo, ¿vas a comerte eso?_**

\- Siempre pidiendo comida o los utensilios donde se sirven- dijo Dioniso viendo a los demás semidioses el sabia que el de Poseidón no era el único que se encontraba mal, él sabía bien esas miradas y esos arrebatos de furia que habían tenido ya los había visto, no era bueno ver que volvían y peor saber que él era quien tendría que cuidar de ellos, se preguntaba qué tan mal estaban para que el como Dios de la locura no les pueda dar paz a sus cabezas.

**_Percy frunció el entrecejo._****_-¿Los faunos no sois vegetarianos?_****_-¡La hamburguesa no, tío! ¡El plato! -Olfateó el pelo de Percy-. Oye... ¿qué es ese olor?_****_-¡Don! -dijo Hazel-. No seas maleducado._**

\- Es cierto no es de buena educación andar olfateando a la gente - dijo Hera viendo de reojo al azabache y a los hijos de su esposo que estaban abrazados con un semblante triste, tal vez no debía destruirlos, tal vez y solo tal vez se iban a destruir ellos solos si solo pudiera descontrolar más al azabache, sonrió algo haría.

**_—No, colega, yo solo…_****_ El dios doméstico Vitelio apareció titilante, medio incrustado en el diván de Frank._**

Hestia se dividía entre el que hacer, sabia que su hermana estaba planeando algo pero le preocupaban los nuevos héroes también, ella era la diosa del hogar y podía sentir que el del muchacho estaba tratando de no romperse pero si algo le llegaba a pasar estaba segura que no solo sería el quien se rompería.

**_-¡Faunos en el comedor! ¿Adónde iremos a parar? ¡Centurión Dakota, cumple con tu deber!_****_-Estoy cumpliendo con él -masculló Dakota contra su copa-. ¡Estoy cenando!_**

Los semidioses soltaron risitas nerviosas por el comportamiento de Dakota en el libro pero su mirada no se despegaba del azabache que por momentos se movía en los brazos de su padre, él susurraba a su oído con sonidos del mar que parecían tranquilizarlo al instante, Will solo suspiraba sosteniendo a Nico debía hacer que Percy haga una sesión, se estaba guardando demasiadas cosas y eso era lo que lo tenía así.

**_Don seguía olfateando alrededor de Percy._****_-¡Tío, tienes una conexión empática con un fauno!_****_Percy se apartó de él._****_-¿Una qué?_**

Poseidón vio a los chicos interrogantes.

\- Tiene una conexión con Grover - murmuró Thalia viendo a su tío, tratando de no quebrarse le dolía ver los ataques y flashes de Percy sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle - Es el sátiro que lo llevó al campamento- termino por decir y el Dios asintió, Jason abrazó más a su hermana, sabia lo cercanos que ellos eran, si, el debía admitir algo es que al principio sintió celos de aquello después de todo era su hermana, pero ahora sentía celos de que ella conozca más cosas del azabache que él, pues era como su hermano y le molestaba no poder serle de ayuda.

**_-¡Una conexión empática! Es muy débil, como si alguien la hubiera reprimido..._**

\- Esa seguramente fuiste tú- señalo Zeus a su esposa preguntándose como podía alejar a sus hijos del de Poseidón el chico era un peligro y más con esos ataques que tenía, no debían estar cerca de él.

**_-¡Ya sé lo que haremos! -Nico se levantó súbitamente-. Hazel, ¿qué tal si os damos tiempo a Frank y a ti para que ayudéis a Percy a orientarse? Dakota y yo iremos a visitar la mesa de los pretores. Don y Vitelio, podéis venir también. Discutiremos las estrategias de los juegos de guerra._**

\- Se nota que querías huir - comentó Apolo tratando de olvida el asunto del azabache.

\- Si demasiado- respondió el hijo de Hades se notaba más tranquilo con las caricias que que hacía Will en su cabello.

\- Pudiste ser más sutil sombritas - murmuró el rubio riendo un poco el otro solo resoplo, Hazel suspiró estaba preocupada por ambos azabaches y se alegraba de ver que ambos parecían más tranquilos.

**_-¿Estrategias para perder? -murmuró Dakota._**

\- Con Percy ahí no lo creo - dijo Piper con tono un tanto divertido y los demás sonrieron pero la verdad estaba alterada igual que los demás, su mano no había soltado la de Leo en ningún momento, si Percy tenía un ataque de ira y no podían detenerlo como el flash que acababa de tener alguien podía salir lastimado y eso le preocupaba porque Jason y Thalia estaban cerca y si alguno de ellos era el afectado solo iba a agravar la situación del azabache.

**_-¡El Chico Muerte tiene razón! -convino Vitelio-. Esta legión pelea peor que nosotros en Judea, y fue la primera vez que perdimos el águila. Si yo estuviera al mando..._**

\- Si el estuviera al mando habríamos acabado peor seguro - murmuró Frank tratando de calmarse y asegurarse que estaba ahí y no luchando, no quería tener un ataque como Percy, acariciaba suavemente la mano de Hazel y trataba de no perderse y veía solo el piso sabia que no debía mirar con lástima a nadie que eso no ayudaba, todo lo que podían hacer es evitar sus propios ataques para no alterar al hijo de Poseidón a más de eso también tratar de contener los de él.

**_-¿Puedo comerme la vajilla primero? -preguntó Don._****_-¡Vamos!_****_Nico se levantó y agarró a Don y a Vitelio por las orejas._**

\- Eso fue gracioso de ver - río un poco Hazel viendo a su hermano que solo sonrió de lado y los demás rieron también, el muchacho había cambiado bastante con la guerra también, aún se veía depresivo con esas ropas negras pero estaba tratando de soltarse y convivir más en el campamento en especial con Will quien le obligaba a ayudar en la enfermería.

**_Solo Nico podía tocar a los lares. Vitelio farfulló indignado mientras se lo llevaba a rastras a la mesa de los pretores._**

\- Eso es porque es hijo del original aliento de muerto - dijo Demeter encogiéndose de hombros y consiguiendo una mirada divertida de Hades ella no solía decirle apodos en esa tonalidad, pero estaba visto que quería que el ambiente sea más ameno pues arranco una que otra risita de los semidioses y Calipso.

\- Prefiero ser aliento de muerto que una adicta al cereal - devolvió el Dios del inframundo en el mismo tono ella lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Al menos a mí solo me gusta el cereal y no andar robando hijas - contra atacó ella y levantó una ceja.

\- Pues que raro porque eso intentabas con los semidioses hace un rato - devolvió él y había como una electricidad recorriendo las miradas de los dos.

\- Si pero eso son hijos no hijas además que los pensaba devolver- les guiño un ojo a los jóvenes, ganándose más risitas de parte de Hermes, Apolo y Ares por ver el descaro de su tía, Atenea y Artemisa solo resoplaron, Afrodita parecía apoyar esa idea de robar semidioses, los reyes solo la veían algo contrariados así no debía comportarse un Dios, Hefestos y Dioniso se limitaron a sonreír por esa desfachatez, Hestia veía a su hermana con la boca entre abierta, puede que Demeter no sea una diosa virgen pero nunca se había mostrado tan descarada, tenía que hablar con ella nuevamente.

**_-¡Ay! -protestó Don-. ¡Cuidado con el peinado, tío!_**

\- Si porque un peinado como el suyo era indignante de perder - dijo Hazel y algunos rieron por su comentario recordando al sátiro y que su peinado era uno muy despeinado.

**_-¡Vamos, Dakota! -gritó Nico por encima del hombro._**

**_El centurión se puso en pie de mala gana. Se limpió la boca, pero fue en vano, ya que estaba permanentemente manchada de rojo._****_-Vuelvo enseguida._**

\- No deberías transmitir esa adicción a tus hijos - dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa, viendo a los hijos de Apolo y Hades que parecían estar jugando en voz baja, el rubio susurraba algo en el oído del otro y el contrario le veía molesto pero volvía a poner la cabeza en el hombro del rubio de tal modo que no viera que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

**_Sacudió todo el cuerpo, como un perro intentando secarse. Luego se marchó tambaleándose, derramando el líquido de la copa._****_-¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó Percy-. ¿Y qué le pasa a Dakota?_****_Frank suspiró._****_-Está bien. Es hijo de Baco, el dios del vino. Tiene un problema con la bebida._**

Dioniso vio con una ceja arqueada al hijo de Marte y este solo sonrió culpable y señaló el libro como explicación, el no tuvo la intención de hacer parecer al chico como alcohólico o algo pero al parecer lo había conseguido.

**_Percy abrió mucho los ojos._**

**_-¿Le dejáis beber vino?_****_-¡Dioses, no! -dijo Hazel-. Eso sería catastrófico. Está enganchado a un refresco rojo en polvo. Se lo bebe con el triple de azúcar necesaria, y tiene un trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad. Un día de estos le va a explotar la cabeza._**

El Dios del vino retiró su mirada solo se habia salvado por el comentario de la chica esta bien que algunos de sus hijos cuando llegaban a la edad adulta les gustaba el vino pero aún así le indignaba que creyeran que uno menor de edad pueda sufrir de eso, el les prohibía su bebida hasta que fueran mayores, muy a su pesar no quería que se llegaran a dañar por culpa de ella después de todo era bebida de dioses que los mortales no solían resistir demasiado.

**_Percy echó un vistazo a la mesa de los pretores. La mayoría de los oficiales de alto rango estaban enfrascados en una conversación con Reyna. Nico y sus dos cautivos, Don y Vitelio, permanecían en la periferia. Dakota corría de un lado para el otro a lo largo de una hilera de escudos amontonados, golpeándolos con su copa como si fueran un xilófono._**

Como ya estaban todos más tranquilos se permitieron reír con soltura ante esto, Poseidón los veía con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta su hijo parecía dormir más tranquilo con la felicidad que en ese instante se vivía en la sala por muy efímera que esta fuera.

**_-Déficit de atención con hiperactividad -dijo Percy-. No me digas._****_Hazel trató de contener la risa._**

\- No estabas haciendo muy buen ese trabajo - dijo Frank haciendo que ella se sonroje pero siga riendo igual que los demás, porque la verdad Dakota más que con TDAH parecía borracho.

**_-Bueno... la mayoría de los semidioses lo somos. O disléxicos. El simple hecho de ser semidioses significa que nuestros cerebros están conectados de forma distinta. Como tú, que dijiste que tenías problemas para leer._**

\- Es verdad porque al ser hijo de un dios sus cerebros suelen ser mas avanzados en ciertas cosas que el de los mortales - dijo Hefestos viendo a su hijo podía notar desde donde estaba que el tampoco se encontraba bien y al igual que los otros dioses estaba pensando que Apolo debía chequearlo, aunque parecía el hijo de este estaba pensando hacerlo el mismo por la forma en que lo veía debes en cuando.

**_-¿Vosotros también sois así? -preguntó Percy._****_-No lo sé -reconoció Hazel-. Tal vez. En mi época, a los chicos como yo simplemente nos llamaban «vagos»._**

\- No solo en tu época Hazy en la actual también nos suelen llamar así - murmuro Will que también había sido llamado así debido a la poca atención que prestaba a las clases que no eran sobre algo de medicina, la verdad es que cuando el tema no le interesaba le era difícil concentrarse, seguía pasando las manos por el pelo del azabache y debes en cuando soplando en su oído de esa forma se aseguraba que no estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y evitando un futuro ataque de parte de él.

Hazel solo le sonrió mientras veía como su hermano se hacia el desentendido de las caricias del rubio pero a leguas se notaba que le encantaban si no no estaría tan pegado a él.

**_Percy frunció el entrecejo._****_-¿En tu época?_****_Hazel se maldijo._**

**_Por suerte para ella, Frank intervino:_****_-Ojalá yo tuviera déficit de atención o fuera disléxico. Lo único que tengo es intolerancia a la lactosa._**

Ares vio con curiosidad a su hijo, la mayoría de sus hijos tenia al menos TDAH y Frank solo se encogió de hombros era su suerte, el dios se comenzó a preguntar si tal vez era porque estaba ligado con otro dios.

**_Percy sonrió._****_-¿En serio?_**

**_Frank podría haber sido el semidiós más tonto de la historia, pero a Hazel le parecía adorable cuando hacía mohínes. El chico dejó caer los hombros._****_-Y encima me encanta el helado..._**

\- Adorable - murmuró Ares viendo a su hijo, sus hijos siempre eran clasificados como agresivos y peleoneros era la primera vez que obtenían una clasificación tan... interesante, veía de nuevo al chico, si algo debía pasar con el para haber salido tan opuesto a los hijos que el solía tener.

**_Percy se echó a reír. Hazel no pudo evitar reírse con él. Era agradable estar cenando y sentir que se encontraba entre amigos._****_-Bueno, decidme, ¿por qué es tan malo estar en la Quinta Cohorte? Vosotros sois geniales._**

\- Para mi también la quinta cohorte siempre fue genial - murmuro Jason aun preocupado por Percy que dormía por ahora bastante tranquilo en los brazos de su padre que debes en cuando parecía soplar en su oído, Thalia solo apretó el abrazo que aun mantenían no quería que Jason fuera el que se perdiera en recuerdos, él la vio y le sonrió apenas, ella suspiro.

**_El cumplido provocó un hormigueo a Hazel en los dedos de los pies._**

-**_Es... complicado. Aparte de ser hija de Plutón, quiero montar a caballo._**

**_-¿Por eso usas una espada de la caballería?_****_Ella asintió con la cabeza._**

\- Y conseguiste un excelente caballo - sonrió Leo y ella asintió, sus ojos se perdieron en el recuerdo de cuando fueron atacados por las ninfas debido a Narciso, pobre de la ninfa que solo podía repetir se preguntaba si habría conseguido estar con él, sintió un apretón en su mano y vio hacia Calipso que le sonreía, eso lo hizo volver a la realidad, sí Will noto esto el también sufría los estragos de la guerra.

-**_Supongo que es ridículo. Ilusiones. En el campamento solo hay un pegaso, el de Reyna. Los unicornios solo se crían por motivos médicos, porque las virutas de sus cuernos curan el veneno y cosas parecidas. El caso es que los romanos siempre luchan a pie. A la caballería la desprecian un poco. Así que a mí también me desprecian._**

**_-Ellos se lo pierden -dijo Percy-. ¿Y tú, Frank?_**

Hazel veía con agradecimiento al hijo de Poseidón que aun dormía y luego a Frank la verdad es que ellos tuvieron mucho que ver con la mejora de su autoestima y su valoración personal ademas de ayudarla a reparar sus errores, vio a su hermano al el también tenia mucho que agradecerle después de todo fue gracias a el que salio de aquel lugar donde vago por tantos años, ella estaba verdaderamente agradecida con ellos.

-**_Tiro con arco -murmuró él-. Tampoco les gusta, a menos que seas hijo de Apolo. Entonces tienes un pretexto. Espero que mi padre sea Apolo, pero no lo sé. La poesía no se me da muy bien. Y no estoy seguro de querer ser pariente de Octavio._**

Apolo le sonrió a Frank - ¿Así que querías ser hijo del dios más genial? -

\- Y lo termino siendo, es hijo mío - mascullo Ares veindo con advertencia al dios del sol.

\- Soy más genial que tu - señalo aun sonriendo el dios del sol y el dios de la guerra gruño - lastima el padre que te toco porque a veces parece tener cruce son un perro rabioso - se burlo y el otro lo veia con fuego en los ojos.

\- Apolo deja ya en paz a Ares y Ares sabes que él es más genial - dijo Poseidon y los dos dioses nombrados bufaron pero no dijeron nada más, Zeus solo veía mal a Poseidón por la obediencia y el respeto que le tenían sus hijos a él, siempre que el Dios de los mares pedía las cosas ellos lo hacían sin decir nada, mientras que a él le costaba que obedecieran y se suponía que el era el rey, además que ahora el destino le iba a dar un hijo poderoso, tenía que deshacerse de él porque su hermano podía usarlo para derrocarlo, no podía permitir eso.

-**_No me extraña -dijo Percy-. Pero el arco se te da de maravilla. A las gorgonas les diste de lleno. Olvídate de lo que piensen los demás._**

Hestia sonrió el chico de verdad era muy bueno apenas y conocía a los dos chicos y ya les daba ánimos, luego vio al azabache, parecía que el daba todo por todos aquellos a los que quería pero se estaba comenzando a preguntar si aquellas personas también daban todo por él, al menos los que estaban aquí lo hacían pero ¿y los demás que lo rodeaban? porque se veía que él tenía muchos problemas con su autoestima.

**_Frank se puso colorado como el refresco en polvo de Dakota._**

-**_Ojalá pudiera. Todos creen que debería luchar con la espada porque soy grande y corpulento -se miró el cuerpo, como si le costara creer que fuera suyo-. Dicen que soy demasiado robusto para un arquero. A lo mejor si mi padre me reconociera..._**

\- No importa el arma mientras la sepas empuñar bien - declaró Ares viendo a su muchacho, el se sonrojó y asintió - Mis hijos tienen talento nato para cualquier arma no importa la que sea - finalizo sentándose bien en su trono.

\- Para ser arquero no necesitas ser de una forma específica, aunque la mayoría de ellos suela ser menos corpulentos eso no quita méritos a la excelente vista que puedas tener - termino por decir Apolo y Ares asintió, haciendo más que feliz al chico que solo los veía agradecido.

**_Cenaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Cuando tu padre se negaba a reconocerte... Hazel conocía esa sensación. Intuía que Percy también podía identificarse con eso._**

Poseidón veía a su hijo, le dolía que el conociera ese sentimiento pero sabía que probablemente no lo reconoció al nacer por lo que pudieran llegar a hacer sus hermanos, se preguntaba qué había sido de la vida de él antes de reconocerlo, tenía que averiguarlo.

\- No es que nos neguemos a reconocerlos, el asunto es que entre más pronto los reconozcamos más pronto sabrán su origen y los monstruos irán por ustedes - explicó Dioniso viendo a los semidioses ellos solo hicieron una mueca eso no sonaba bien pero sabia que esa era de las principales razones para no ser reconocido, Thalia veía de reojo a su primo sabia bien cual era la causa de que hasta los doce no lo hayan reconocido, luego vio a su padre y puso ceño a él poco le importó si por su presencia los monstruos iban por ella cuando era pequeña, lo único que agradeció y agradecía de esas visitas era a su hermano, lo vio a él y sonrió, era lo único bueno que le había dado su padre, todo el resto solo eran problemas.

-**_Has preguntado por la Quinta -dijo finalmente-. Por qué es la peor cohorte... En realidad, todo empezó mucho antes de nosotros._**

Ares no dijo nada, sabía bien porque era considerada así después de todo perder el águila había sido lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a la legión.

**_Señaló la pared del fondo, donde estaban expuestos los estandartes de la legión._****_-¿Ves el palo vacío del medio?_****_-El águila -dijo Percy._**

Atenea arqueó una ceja y vio al chico dormido, después bajo su ceja tal vez y solo tal vez no era un idiota sin cerebro como su padre, quizá había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, no la conocía pero seguro era una mujer inteligente, aunque bueno con las que solía salir su tío muy listas no eran, pero igual le iba a dar una oportunidad además que aún le preocupaba su estado mental, ella enserio nunca más quería ver esa mirada en un semidios, sabia a donde podía llegar si eso seguía así.

**_Hazel se quedó pasmada._****_-¿Cómo lo has sabido?_**

**_Percy se encogió de hombros._****_-Vitelio habló de cuando la legión perdió el águila hace mucho..., la primera vez, dijo. Se comportaba como si fuera una desgracia terrible. Supongo que eso es lo que falta. Y por la forma en que tú y Reyna hablabais antes, supongo que habéis perdido el águila por segunda vez, más recientemente, y que tiene algo que ver con la Quinta Cohorte._**

\- No debería sorprenderte tanto Hazel después de todo el apodo que el tiene solo es de cariño y por lo denso que puede llegar a ser con lo de los sentimientos pero de ahí el es muy listo - aseguró la teniente de Artemisa y la chica asintió eso ya lo había comprobado en todo el viaje que hicieron para acabar con la diosa cara de tierra.

Atenea presto atención a lo dicho por la chica, respiro hondo, si era verdad lo que ella aseguraba puede que le llegara a dar una oportunidad pero más le valía no salir con alguna tontería más adelante, Artemisa también estaba atenta a lo que dijo su teniente y esperaba que el muchacho no la defraudará.

**_Hazel tomó nota mentalmente de que no debía subestimar a Percy Jackson. Cuando había llegado, le había parecido un poco bobo por las preguntas que había hecho -sobre la fiesta de la tuna y todo lo demás-, pero estaba claro que era más listo de lo que aparentaba._**

\- El solo es distraído pero siempre capta todo lo que está a su alrededor - comento Nico sin mirar a nadie y Thalia asintió a lo dicho por su primo igual que todos los demás semidioses.

Apolo los vio con el ceño fruncido luego vio al azabache, más específico a su brazo si tuviera la piel un poco más bronceada y un arpa en vez de tridente, los ojos caramelo tal vez sería igual a... no no podía ser porque él era... sacudió la cabeza no eso no era posible, volvió a la lectura.

-**_Sí -dijo ella-. Eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado._**

**_-¿Y qué es el águila, por cierto? ¿Por qué es tan importante?_****_Frank miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba._**

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con interés Hermes viendo al chico de Marte.

\- Porque hablar de eso era como un tabú y a aquel que lo hacía lo solían mirar mal - respondió el chico, Hazel y Jason asintieron, en ese tiempo era un tema demasiado delicado para tomarse a la ligera y hablarlo libremente.

-**_Es el símbolo de todo el campamento: una gran águila hecha de oro. Nos protege en la batalla e inspira temor a nuestros enemigos. El águila de cada legión les daba toda clase de poderes, y la nuestra venía del mismísimo Júpiter. Supuestamente, Julio César apodó a nuestra legión «Fulminata» (armada con el rayo) por las cosas que el águila podía hacer._**

**_-No me gustan los rayos -dijo Percy._**

Thalia solo hizo una mueca sabia muy bien porque no le gustaban los rayos después de todo su padre lo estuvo atacando con ellos en su primera misión y también estaba el hecho de que ella misma lo había atacado con uno.

**-_Sí, bueno -dijo Hazel-, tampoco nos hizo invencibles. La Duodécima perdió el águila por primera vez hace muchísimo tiempo, durante la rebelión judía._**

Ares bufo recordaba muy bien esa ocasión y como la perdieron, muchos de sus hijos estuvieron ahí y no pudieron hacer nada eso era lo que más le había disgustado.

**_-Creo que he visto una película sobre el tema -dijo Percy._****_Hazel se encogió de hombros._**

**_-Podría ser. Se han hecho muchos libros y películas sobre legiones que pierden sus águilas. Por desgracia, ocurrió muchas veces. El águila era tan importante... Bueno, los arqueólogos no han recuperado ni una sola águila de la antigua Roma. Cada legión protegía la suya hasta el último aliento porque estaba cargada del poder de los dioses. Preferían esconderla o fundirla a entregársela a un enemigo. La Duodécima tuvo suerte la primera vez. Recuperamos el águila. Pero la segunda vez..._**

\- Y vaya que tuvieron suerte - dijo Hefestos mirando a Ares sabia bien que el tuvo que intervenir para que pudieran recuperarla pues al ser el gran Dios de Roma el no iba a permitir que algo tan valioso se pierda y apostaba cualquier cosa que había intervenido también en esta ocasión para recuperarla, vio al hijo de Marte si seguramente por eso el estaba en esa misión, no solo por ser escogido por Hera.

-**_¿Vosotros estabais allí? -preguntó Percy._**

**_Los dos negaron con la cabeza._**

**_-Yo soy casi tan nuevo como tú -Frank se tocó la placa de probatio-. Llegué el mes pasado. Pero todo el mundo ha oído la historia. Incluso hablar del tema trae mala suerte. En los ochenta hubo una gran expedición a Alaska..._**

\- Así que en los ochenta - murmuró Ares entrecerrando los ojos se iba a grabar bien aquella historia solo para que no se cumpla, no podía dejar que se pierda una vez más el águila y las armas, no importaba que fuera dada por Zeus, solo importaba que era el símbolo de la nación romana. Y Roma lo veneraba a él.

**_-¿Te acuerdas de la profecía en la que te fijaste en el templo -continuó Hazel-, la de los siete semidioses y las Puertas de la Muerte? Nuestro primer pretor era Michael Varus, de la Quinta Cohorte. En aquel entonces la Quinta era la mejor cohorte del campamento. _**

Jason, Piper, Frank y Hazel gruñeron al momento de escuchar ese nombre, les pareció muy molesto conocer a ese revivido por Gaia, el rubio tocó uno de sus costados recordando esa bendita herida que le causó con su gladius y luego mori a Percy tal vez si no hubiera bajado ese día con él del barco, esa herida le habría provocado la muerte, fue gracias a la confianza que le tenía que pudo librarse de aquello, si él estaba aún más decidido a ayudar a su bro con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Ares asintió, en estos tiempos se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor cohorte incluso más que la primera a donde se suponía que llegaban los más recomendados y poderosos semidioses y ahora si de él dependía ese tal Michael nunca iba a hacer esa expedición.

**_Él pensó que la legión alcanzaría la gloria si resolvía la profecía y la hacía realidad: salvar al mundo de la tormenta y el fuego, y todo lo demás. Habló con el augur, y el augur le dijo que la respuesta estaba en Alaska. Pero advirtió a Michael de que todavía no era el momento. La profecía no estaba destinada a él._**

\- Se lo advierten y aún va - comenzó a mascullar Ares con enojo pensando que iba a darle unos buenos Dolores de cabeza a ese tal Michael Varus, porque el no iba a permitir que pierdan el águila no de nuevo.

**_-Pero fue de todas formas -aventuró Percy-. ¿Qué pasó?_**

Poseidón suspiró con cansancio ante la curiosidad de su hijo, estaba bien que el se preocupara por los demás pero al parecer no entendía que se ponía en peligro, vio al azabache que dormía sobre su hombro, oh si estaba visto que el le daría tantos Dolores de cabeza como le dio en su tiempo su hermano Teseo.

**_Frank bajó la voz._**

**_-Es una historia bastante larga y horripilante. Casi toda la Quinta Cohorte fue aniquilada. La mayoría de las armas de oro imperial de la legión se perdieron, junto con el águila. Los supervivientes se volvieron locos o se negaron a hablar de lo que les había atacado._**

\- Y perdieron todo el honor con el águila y las armas - El Dios de la guerra estaba queriendo despotricar contra los semidioses por haber perdido tanto en esa estúpida misión, Afrodita le envió una mirada reprobatoria antes que comenzara, señalando que el azabache dormía y diciéndole mentalmente que donde el llegue a despertarlo, iba a ver que tan rudo podía llegar a ser el amor, a lo que el Dios tragó saliva y no dijo ni hizo nada, sabia que no era correcto meterse contra la diosa pues su furia podía ser devastadora.

**_Yo lo sé, pensó Hazel seriamente. Pero se mantuvo callada._**

Hera se la quedó mirando fijamente, así que ella podría ser la causante de que esa misión fallara, seguramente la habían usado para despertar a algún monstruo en ese lugar y si así era significaba que era muy poderosa, era otra de la que debía encargarse, miró a los hijos de su esposo, esos irían primero.

**_-Desde que el águila se perdió -prosiguió Frank-, el campamento se ha ido debilitando. Las misiones son más peligrosas. Los monstruos atacan las fronteras más a menudo. La moral está más baja. Desde el mes pasado más o menos, la situación ha empeorado mucho, y mucho más deprisa._**

\- Las puertas llevan abiertas un mes - murmuró Hades viendo a su hija y después vio al varón, oh si tendrían mucho que explicar, no es que no estuviera feliz por lo que hizo por su hermana pero el chico debía entender que eso iba contra todo lo que significaba su trabajo.

**_-Y la Quinta Cohorte ha cargado con la culpa -supuso Percy-. Así que ahora todo el mundo cree que estamos malditos._**

\- Eso creían- murmuró Hazel viendo detenidamente sus manos y la de su novio no quería alzar la cabeza y ver a su padre, sabia que tanto Nico como ella recibirían una reprimenda por haber roto las reglas de no resucitar a los muertos.

**_Hazel se dio cuenta de que la sopa estaba fría. Sorbió una cucharada, pero la comida no resultaba muy reconfortante._**

\- Y después de esa Bonita charla que va a resultar reconfortante - murmuró Piper agradeciendo internamente que no sean los pensamientos de ella los que estén leyendo, vio a su novio si el supiera toda la inseguridad que ella cargaba por dentro seguro la dejaría sin más, ni siquiera estaba segura de saber quién era exactamente y eso era lo peor porque no sabia quien exactamente estaba saliendo con él si la Piper real o solo una farza.

**_-Hemos sido los marginados de la legión desde... desde la catástrofe de Alaska. Nuestra reputación mejoró cuando Jason se convirtió en pretor..._**

Los romanos le sonrieron al rubio igual que su padre y hermana, Atenea por otra parte mascullaba palabras que no se lograban entender de estupidos romanos que por culpa de ellos casi pierde toda su gloria, no supieron comprender lo importante que ella era, crearon dioses solo para reemplazarla y nunca le veneraron como era debido, por eso los odiaba, casi había perdido su hogar por culpa de ellos, casi había muerto si no fuera por su tía Hestia que la encontró y le pidió a algunos semidioses que la siguieran posiblemente ella habría muerto hace mucho.

**_-¿El chico que ha desaparecido? -preguntó Percy._**

\- Yo no lo veo muy desaparecido - señaló con diversión Hermes - Mira vez ahí lo encontré junto a tío Possy-

\- Es cierto es cierto desaparecido no está - le siguió el juego Apolo viendo al rubio que no estaba muy agradecido con la atención recibida.

\- Sigue leyendo cerebro de Helio - espeto la diosa de la caza cargando dos flechas en su arco dispuesta a lanzarlas si seguían con su broma y ellos captando que no estaba de genio para aguantarlos callaron y el Dios del sol volvió a la lectura.

**_-Sí -respondió Frank-. No llegué a conocerlo. Estuvo aquí antes que yo. Pero he oído que era un buen líder. Prácticamente se crió en la Quinta Cohorte. No le importaba lo que la gente opinara de nosotros. Empezó a restaurar nuestra reputación. Y entonces desapareció._**

Zeus vio interrogante a su hijo que solo se hizo más atrás y su hermana lo abrazó mientras se pegaban más a su tío dispuestos a no responder lo que quisiera preguntar, pues si no les importo mucho en su tiempo, no les importa ahora, Hera en cambio veía a su marido iba intuyendo por qué el muchacho se llamaba como su héroe favorito y porque se habría criado en el campamento, más le valía que eso que estaba pensando fuera la razón.

**_-Lo que nos ha dejado como al principio -dijo Hazel amargamente-. Parecemos otra vez unos malditos. Lo siento, Percy. Ahora ya sabes dónde te has metido._**

\- No creo que le haya importado demasiado donde se ha metido - se encogió de hombros la teniente de Artemisa y los demás rieron, pues sabían que tenía razón, Calipso solo los veía tratando de acostumbrarse a todo esto, nunca había estado con tantas personas, después de todo a mucho veía a dos dioses y al viajero que cayera en su isla, veía como Leo y Piper eran cercanos, se acordaba que él había mencionado una mejor amiga pero nunca pensó que fuera tan Bonita.

**_Percy bebió un sorbo de su refresco azul y se quedó mirando pensativamente a través del comedor._****_-Ni siquiera sé de dónde vengo... pero tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que estoy en una situación desfavorecida _**

Poseidón miró a su hijo y luego a Thalia que parecía ser la que más le conocía de los presentes igual que el hijo de Hades, ambos se movieron incómodos en su asiento pues claro que no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así, el venía estando en ella desde los doce.

**_-se centró en Hazel y forzó una sonrisa-. Además, pertenecer a la legión es mejor que ser perseguido por monstruos en el monte. He hecho nuevos amigos. Tal vez juntos podamos dar la vuelta a la situación de la Quinta Cohorte._**

\- Y vaya que lo hicimos - comentó Frank y los demás sonrieron en especial Hazel y Jason después de todo el nunca iba a olvidar su orgullo Romano, Atenea solo resoplo, ellos la miraron pero no dijeron nada no querían que se armara alguna pelea verbal o algo y despertara a su amigo.

**_Un cuerno sonó al final de la sala. Los oficiales de la mesa de los pretores se pusieron en pie; incluso Dakota, con la boca roja como un vampiro debido a su refresco._****_-¡Que empiecen los juegos! -anunció Reyna._**

\- ¡Si! - Celebro Ares que ya se estaba aburriendo de toda esa charla de la historia de como la quinta iba a perder la preciada águila y también se ganó malas miradas en especial de Afrodita y Poseidón a lo que se encogió en su trono.

\- Todo está bien sigue durmiendo - susurro el Dios de los mares a un adormilado azabache que abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar y siguió su orden de dormir.

**_Los campistas prorrumpieron en vítores y corrieron a recoger sus pertrechos de los montones repartidos a lo largo de las paredes._****_-Entonces ¿nosotros somos el equipo atacante? -preguntó Percy por encima del ruido-. ¿Es eso bueno?_**

Ares y Atenea se vieron un instante, claro que era bueno ser el equipo atacante, con la estrategia adecuada y los hombres necesarios, vieron a la chica, seguro tenía los poderes del padre, luego al hijo del Dios de la guerra, tenía que ser un líder si o si todos sus hijos lo eran o al menos sabían algo de tácticas en batalla y por último al hijo de Poseidón, si definitivamente era bueno que sean los atacantes esos juegos iban a ser muy interesantes.

**_Hazel se encogió de hombros._****_-La buena noticia es que contamos con el elefante. La mala..._****_-A ver si lo adivino -dijo Percy-. La Quinta Cohorte siempre pierde._**

\- Hasta esa noche - río Will pues a el su sombritas le contó esos juegos y escucharlo de un espectador fue entretenido ahora oírlo de uno de los que lo vivió iba a serlo más, los demás rieron con él.

**_Frank dio una palmada a Percy en el hombro._****_-Me encanta este tío. Venga, amigo. ¡Vamos a sumar mi decimotercera derrota consecutiva!_**

\- Si - murmuró Ares que ya quería leer esos juegos, solo lo murmuró porque no quería otra mala mirada de parte de Afrodita que lo vigilaba con una ceja alzada y sonreía conforme.

\- Bien acabo el capítulo- puso un marcador en la página el Dios del sol - Ahora creo que estaría bien comer algo - se sobo el estómago y su hermana solo suspiro.

\- Tienes razón hay que comer - dijo la diosa de la caza bajando de su trono al igual que los demás y comenzaron a encaminarse al comedor, Poseidón trataba de despertar a un dormido azabache pero se detuvo y prefirió mandarlo a su habitación con un movimiento de su mano.

\- ¿A dónde lo a mandado? - pregunto algo temeroso Jason no quería saber si ya había propasado el límite de palabras que se le permitía decir a un Dios sin que le carbónice.

\- A su habitación, ahí estará más tranquilo - respondió el Dios mientras empezaba a caminar al comedor, Thalia y Jason compartieron una mirada de preocupación - Vengan a tomar algo de la mesa para poder enviarlos con él- el sabía que ellos se preocupaban mucho de no dejarlo solo, los chicos asintieron y corrieron a la mesa el sonrió, le gustaba que se llevaran bien.


	10. Frank IX

Todos avanzaban hacia el comedor aunque Will veía hacia donde Jason y Thalia que solo tomaban comida en sus platos y pronto se aproximaron al Dios de los mares que les sonrió y con un chasquido de dedos los hizo desaparecer, esperaba que esos dos fueran a hacerle compañía a Percy sabia que esos se habían convertido en un gran apoyo para él, luego vio a Nico que solo veía su comida.

\- El va a estar bien Nico - susurró a su oído haciendo que levante la mirada de su plato y suspire.

\- Si no lo hubiera acusado de eso - susurró volviendo a mirar su plato y sintió un apretón en su hombro, volteó para toparse con los ojos dorado de su hermana.

\- Tranquilo el llegara a comprender - dijo ella dándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo para tranquilizarlo el volvió a suspirar.

Piper por otra parte se sentía una extraña en aquella mesa todos estaban con su pareja y es verdad que Leo no estaba muy lejos de ella pero Jason no estaba ahí, sabia que el debía estar con él hijo de Poseidón, había prometido cuidarlo pero se estaba cansando de estar sola, sacudió la cabeza ella no podía pensar solo en ella, tenía que pensar en el bienestar de los demás también y no convenía que ella también comenzara a tener ataques.

Leo la veía de reojo y luego a los demás no comprendía mucho de lo que le pasaba a Percy solo sabía que algo similar le pasaba también, tal vez debía hablar con Will pues solo confiaba en él, no confiaba demasiado en su padre pues el no entendía demasiado de emociones y esas cosas, con el Dios del Sol lo comentaría pero con este no se lleva tan bien como con el de su tiempo así que Will era la mejor opción.

Después de un rato Poseidón se acercó al Dios del sol y murmuró algo en su oído, haciendo que el Dios asienta y por alguna razón sonría para luego desaparecer entre humo dorado, mientras tanto Thalia y Jason habían llegado con un dormido azabache.

\- ¿crees que debamos despertarlo? - susurro Jason y Thalia hizo una mueca.

\- Creo que debería dormir más- se sentó a lado de su primo y peinó sus cabellos - se lo ve más tranquilo que antes -

\- Pero solo ha comido galletas, debería comer más- dijo el rubio dejando lo que habían llevado sobre la mesa de noche que había junto a la cama.

\- En eso tienes razón pero no creo que quiera comer - dijo ella tomando un panecillo de la bandeja de comida.

\- Si lo se - murmuró el viendo la bandeja - Casi no ha querido comer desde que terminó todo -

\- Me lo contaron - termino de comer el panecillo y volvió a acariciar el cabello de su primo - Él ha pasado por mucho Jason, creo que lo sabes - el rubio asintió mientras se sentaba frente a ella - Yo también conocí a Bianca, era alguien difícil de tratar - comenzó a hablar y el rubio atendía mientras veía a Percy - Se veía muy dura por fuera, no me agrado la decisión que tomó, si yo hubiera estado contigo nunca habría ido con las cazadoras, aunque aún así puedo entender porque la tomo - Jason suspiró.

\- Lo dices porque siempre me tuviste que cuidar - murmuró el viendo sus manos, aún le dolía la historia que ella le contó, de como en verdad fue su madre, él no la recordaba del todo pero no fue agradable saber que ella lo entregó así de fácil a esa diosa sabiendo lo importante que él era para su hermana.

\- Si y lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez porque eras lo único bueno en mi vida - siguió hablando ella mientras pasaba la mano por los cabellos negros de Percy - lo segundo bueno que me pasó fue hacerme amiga de Annabeth, adore cuidar de ella porque era como tenerte a ti de vuelta - rió ligeramente - pero después lo conocí a él -le sonrió a Percy - ¿Sabes que al principio no nos llevábamos bien? - el rubio la vio con interés.

\- pensé que se habían llevado bien siempre - ella negó sonriendo, él se levanto tomo un plato con ensalada y se lo paso.

-al principios no - comenzó a revolver la ensalada mientras él tomaba otro plato y se volvía a sentar - nos llevábamos terrible - rió nuevamente -tanto que terminamos peleando, por eso y por otras cosas no le gustan los rayos - comenzó a comer y Jason hizo una mueca.

\- yo también me peleé con él - murmuró pero ella lo alcanzo a oír, el se mando rápido varias cucharadas de ensalada a la boca.

-¿cómo así? ¿dónde fue eso? - pregunto con interés, se termino enseguida todo lo del plato solo para poder interrogarlo mas.

\- En Kansas y... le di con un rayo - no había querido contarle esto a su hermana antes porque sabia lo sobre protectora que era con el azabache.

-¡Jason! eso es malo - regaño ella viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba siendo controlado - replicó él dejando el plato sobre la mesa nuevamente pero vacío y tomo uno de los vasos de jugo - ademas acabas de decir que también lo atacaste - ella lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Esta bien no diré más - rodó los ojos ella para luego ver de nuevo a su primo que se removía un poco incomodo en la cama - calma sesos de alga estamos aquí - apretó su mano y se calmo un poco.

\- Nico... él... lo culpo ¿verdad? - pregunto suavemente mientras se tomaba el contenido del vaso, ella suspiro.

\- Según me dijeron así fue, pero no era la culpa de él, ella decidió sacrificarse, fue su voluntad - respondió ella sin verlo solo veía la mano del azabache, una luz dorada se hizo presente en la habitación cegándolos por un momento.

\- Ha llegado el gran Apolo - dijo el dios del sol una vez que toda la luz se disipo, sonreía mucho y los otros jóvenes solo se lo quedaron mirando.

\- señor Apolo - murmuro Thalia viendo al dios algo extrañada de que este ahí.

\- tío Possy me envió a hacerle una revisión a su muchacho - avanzo hacia la cama donde se encontraba el azabache, los Grace se hicieron a un lado, el Dios retiro las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y comenzó a pasar sus manos por encima de el sin tocarlo mientras una luz emanaba de ellas, los hermanos solo lo veían con detenimiento - Bien, parece que no tiene mayor daño que el cansancio - se giro sobre sus pies a ver a los jóvenes - ahora quiero que me expliquen porque esta así - el rubio y la azabache se vieron entre si.

\- Su hijo Will es quien mejor podría explicar el diagnóstico de él - murmuro Jason sin apartar la vista de Thalia, el dios asintió.

\- Se muy bien que el podría hacerlo pero no quiero saber el termino técnico quiero saber la razón por la que esta así - explico el dios del sol y ambos chicos suspiraron ella avanzo y se sentó junto a su primo una vez más que se movía en la cama las pesadillas le atacaban nuevamente.

\- Él... estuvo en un lugar...- Jason estaba nervioso y rascaba su nuca tratando de encontrar como decirlo.

\- El tártaro - respondió una voz ronca desde la cama, Percy estaba despierto nuevamente y apretando la mano de Thalia mientras se sentaba en la cama, el dios abrió mucho los ojos y se volteó a verlo - estuve en el tártaro - volvió a decir el dios estaba aterrado, ninguna persona había regresado de ahí nunca.

\- Nadie ha regresado de ahí jamás - susurro el dios del sol, el mismo había estado ahí y sabia perfectamente lo terrible que era ese lugar, vio la mirada del chico, una cosa es que el por ser dios haya sobrevivido pero ¿un semidiós?

\- Ya lo dije y no quiero hablar más de eso por favor - susurro el azabache tocándose la frente, el simple nombre le provocaba dolor de cabeza y el hijo de Júpiter corrió rápidamente a su otro lado y lo recostó contra él - gracias- se dejo abrazar por el rubio.

Apolo solo podía mirarlo y pensar que debía ser muy fuerte para haber sobrevivido a ese lugar aunque sea solo un instante, además de eso salir de ahí totalmente cuerdo, aunque parecía que eso le estaba afectando demasiado en su vida ahora, se acerco nuevamente a él y tomo su barbilla vio sus ojos si este chico era demasiado especial, el chico le sonrió y el Dios suspiro, su mirada debía estar perdida, su alma rota, pero ahí estaba sonriendole como si nada le hubiera pasado, no lograba entenderlo, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que no entendía a alguien... su hijo, a él tampoco lo entendía del todo... su hijo siempre sonreía aunque todo el mundo estuviera en su contra, así como lo hacia su... se levanto inmediatamente de la cama.

\- No le diré a nadie no se preocupen creo que aún no es momento de que lo sepan - dicho esto el dios se apresuro a desaparecer, Jason y Thalia se vieron un instante sin comprender que le habia pasado.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo Percy? - susurro Thalia intentando romper el silencio y el azabache hizo una mueca.

\- Claro que va a comer - respondio el rubio abrazando por la cintura a Percy que solo se quejo pero no dijo nada, ella río y se volteo a buscar el otro plato de ensalada que habian traido.

\- Al menos come la ensalada - él la miro y luego el plato, la verdad no queria nada pero sabia que los cabeza duras de sus primos no lo iban a dejar de molestar hasta que se lo coma así que accedió y comenzo a comer, un rato despues aparecio un bruma verde mar en la habitacion.

-¿Vómo están? ¿Terminaron de comer? - pregunto Poseidon una vez que la bruma desaparecio y los tres asintieron aunque el azabache no se veia demasiado feliz - ¿comió algo? - los hijos de Zeus asintieron y Percy se quejo más bien me obligaron a comer pensaba - eso es bueno vamos para la sala - todos asintieron y el chasqueo los dedos una bruma los envolvio y pronto estuvieron los tres sentados en el trono del dios de los mares junto con él.

\- bien ya que estamos todos podemos empezar - dijo el dios del sol porsupuesto que lo que le habia dicho el azabache lo tenia preocupado pero debian seguir leyendo y Artemisa lo vigilaba, sabia que a su hermano le pasaba algo - **_Frank IX _**\- anuncio el Dios.

\- Ves ya terminaron contigo- murmuró el romano y Hazel sonrió, esto va a ser largo pensaba el chico mientras abrazaba a su dulce novia por la cintura.

\- Bien ahora sabremos como piensa el panda - exclamó Leo y Ares se lo quedó mirando estaba llamando panda a su hijo pero más le molesto al ver que al chico no le molesto y solo río igual que los demás.

**_Mientras marchaban a los juegos de guerra, Frank repasó mentalmente el día. No podía creer lo cerca que había estado de morir._**

\- No eras el único que no se la creía- murmuró Hazel, ella tampoco se creía como es que se había salvado de morir por las gorgonas, Frank la besó en la mejilla y le sonrió.

**_Estando de guardia esa mañana, antes de que Percy apareciera, Frank había estado a punto de contarle a Hazel su secreto. _**

Ahora fue Hazel quien le sonrió tiernamente a su novio haciendo que Afrodita de unos aplausitos y brinque como niña pequeña en su asiento, ellos dos también eran muy tiernos, aunque la vista de la diosa del amor también se centraba en el rubio y el azabache, además de su hija que no parecía muy feliz.

**_Los dos habían pasado horas en medio de la fría niebla, observando el tráfico de la gente que iba en coche al trabajo en la autopista 24. Hazel había estado quejándose del frío._****_-Daría cualquier cosa por estar caliente -dijo, mientras le castañeteaban los dientes-. Ojalá tuviéramos lumbre._**

\- Yo me voy a quejar de frío- susurro Percy le dolía la cabeza por haber dicho aquel nombre el solo recordarlo le traía malestar, era como si su cuerpo nunca fuera a olvidar la estadía ahí y peor su mente - Tengo frío- le dijo al rubio y este asintió, lo abrazó más y volteó a su hermana.

\- Percy tiene frío ¿crees que podrías? - le susurró a ella y está sin más asintió, se levantó y caminó hasta la diosa del hogar, hizo una inclinación y le susurró algo al oído.

\- Claro mi niña - respondió ella y le dio una manta color azul cielo, ella caminó de vuelta hasta donde estaba y se la entregó a su hermano.

\- Muchas gracias- se giró hizo una reverencia y volvió a su lugar, los amigos de ellos les vieron preocupados, si Percy se ponía mal una vez más no sabían si iban a poder contenerlo y que tenga frío no era buen indicio, Apolo tenía una idea de porque estaba así y no era una idea buena así que continuó la lectura.

**_Incluso con la armadura puesta, estaba guapísima. _**

\- Siempre te ha visto guapa - murmuró Piper pasando por encima de Frank y picando una roja mejilla de Hazel, el hermano de esta le mandaba miradas extrañas a la chica lo que solo hacía avergonzar más.

**_A Frank le gustaba la forma en que su cabello de color tostado se rizaba alrededor de los bordes de su yelmo y el hoyuelo que se formaba en su barbilla cuando arrugaba la frente. _**

\- ¡Ahhhh! el amor - suspiro Afrodita y Piper hizo lo mismo, la diosa miró a los chicos - Es tan dulce que pienses esas cosas de ella - sonreía tiernamente a la pareja.

Hazel y Frank estaban rojos cuál tomates, mientras cierta diosa del cereal no paraba de enviarle miradas coquetas a cierto hijo de Hefestos y la novia de este no hacía más que mirarle molesta, si las miradas mataran y la diosa no fuera inmortal, tal vez estaría ya sepultada bajo algún árbol.

**_Era menuda comparada con Frank, lo que le hacía sentirse como un buey grande y torpe. Deseaba rodearla con los brazos para darle calor, pero jamás lo haría. Probablemente ella le pegaría, y perdería a la única amiga que tenía en el campamento._**

\- Probablemente en ese momento si porque yo no quería enamorarme - susurró la Morena a su novio este beso su frente - Pero lo bueno es que cambie de opinión- el le sonrió amaba que haya cambiado de opinión, amaba cada pequeña parte de ella.

**_«Yo podría encender un fuego impresionante», pensó. Claro que solo duraría unos minutos y luego me moriría..._**

\- No te hubiera permitido hacerlo si sabia lo que implicaba - susurro ella preocupada por lo que el habría podido llegar a hacer simplemente por hacerla feliz, siempre había pensado que cuando alguien amaba haría todo por esa persona pero pensar en que de verdad él habria podido morir la hacia sentirse vacía, no quería perderlo.

\- Si pero no te preocupes que eso no pasó - él le hizo cosquillas con su nariz en la mejilla, lo que la hizo reír mientras Afrodita contenía un chillido por lo dulces que eran y Piper parecía hacer lo mismo pues después de todo tiene un lado Afrodita, los demás veían la escena enternecidos, exceptuando tal vez el padre de la chica que solo les veía con los ojos entrecerrados, Ares solo rodó los ojos porque aún no habían los dichosos juegos.

Percy por otra parte ahora se encontraba acurrucado con la manta alrededor suyo y viendo suplicante al rubio que finalmente se rindió ante su mirada y le dejó recostar su cabeza sobre sus piernas a forma de almohada, Thalia contenía la risa de ver que tan fácil convencía Percy a su pequeño hermano.

**_El simple hecho de que lo considerara era espeluznante. Hazel ejercía ese efecto en él. _**

Muchos observaron a Frank con una ceja alzada, vaya que estaba enamorado de la pequeña hija de Plutón.

**_Cada vez que ella quería algo, él sentía el impulso irracional de proporcionárselo. Quería ser el caballero chapado a la antigua que acudiera galopando en su rescate, una idea ridícula, pues ella era mucho más competente en todo que él._**

\- Quería ser el príncipe azul de la bella princesa - canturreo con burla Jason haciendo que los dos enrojezcan más de lo que ya estaban y los demás rían de su cara, Thalia solo podía pensar de que su hermanito estaba mejor desde la primera vez que lo vio y también de la última, aquí estaba sonriendo y haciendo bromas, la última vez se veía bastante deprimido pero parecía que el estar aquí le hacía bien.

**_Se imaginaba lo que diría su abuela: «¿Frank Zhang galopando para rescatar a alguien? ¡Ja! Se caería del caballo y se partiría el pescuezo»._**

\- Tú abuela tiene unos pensamientos muy buenos sobre ti muchacho - dijo Hermes viendo al chico él solo se encogió de hombros, eso era lo que ella habría dicho y no podía culparla en ese entonces era bastante inseguro y para nada alguien hecho para la batalla.

**_Costaba creer que solo hubieran transcurrido seis semanas desde que había abandonado la casa de su abuela: seis semanas desde el funeral de su madre._**

Ares vio un momento al muchacho pero no dijo nada, aunque le dolía saber que su futura amante moriría y estaba seguro que debió ser de forma heroica porque la mayoría de mujeres que el buscaba eran así.

**_Desde entonces había pasado de todo: los lobos que habían llegado a la puerta de su abuela, el viaje al Campamento Júpiter, las semanas que había pasado en la Quinta Cohorte procurando no meter la pata hasta el fondo. Y en todo momento había conservado el trozo de leña medio quemado envuelto en tela en el bolsillo de su chaqueta._**

Ares y Poseidón se miraron un instante y luego al chico este solo sonrió de lado, él que le recordaran lo de su madre no le agradaba para nada pues aunque ya había pasado mucho eso seguía doliendo como el primer día.

**_«No te separes de él -le había advertido su abuela-. Mientras esté a salvo, tú estarás a salvo.»_**

Calipso miró a su novio y este sonrió de lado asintiendo, ella recordaba que él le había pedido hacer una bolsa con tela que no se pudiera quemar como la ropa que le había confeccionado a él y ahora veía para quien era, ella sonrió su novio era una excelente persona, se acercó y besó su mejilla, no podía pedir alguien mejor que él.

**_El problema era que ardía muy fácilmente. Recordaba el viaje hacia el sur desde Vancouver. Cuando la temperatura descendió por debajo de cero grados cerca del monte Hood, Frank sacó el trozo de leña y lo sostuvo en sus manos, imaginándose lo agradable que sería tener una hoguera. Inmediatamente, una abrasadora llama amarilla empezó a arder en el extremo carbonizado. _**

\- Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte - reprendió Ares a su hijo y el no pudo más que asentir ahora sabia que había actuado mal pero no era su culpa no sabia que con solo pensar en eso el Madero simplemente iba a responder e incendiarse.

**_La llama iluminó la noche y llenó a Frank de calor, pero notó que la vida se le escapaba, como si fuera él el que se estuviera consumiendo en lugar de la leña. _**

\- Es que probablemente eso estaba sucediendo - murmuró Will viendo de reojo a Frank que solo abrazaba por la cintura a Hazel, estaba notando lo poco que conocía al chico, se suponía que el tenia que conocer estos detalles porque el era el médico en el campamento, si, un cargo muy importante para alguien tan joven pero era el único que podía serlo al ser el jefe de cabaña de Apolo y el que más conocimientos acerca de medicina tenía.

**_Lanzó la llama a un montón de nieve. Por un instante, siguió ardiendo. Cuando por fin se apagó, Frank dominó el pánico. Envolvió el palo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, decidido a no volver a sacarlo. Pero no podía olvidarse de él._**

Ares solo podía pensar en que el chico era bastante poderoso y ahora temía que pudiera salirse de control como lo había hecho el de Poseidón, pero no era exactamente temor por no poder contenerlo más bien era temor porque su padre lo vaya atacar debido a este poder, porque al gran rey siempre le molestaba cuando alguno de ellos tenia hijos poderosos y mandaba acabar con ellos porque según corría peligro el Olimpo, aunque muchos sabían que aquello era solo para él tenga al hijo más poderoso nada más.

**_Era como si alguien le hubiera dicho: «Hagas lo que hagas, no pienses en que ese palo se encienda»._**

\- No, no debes hacerlo - negó con la cabeza Hazel preocupada de que en verdad a pesar de la protección que ahora tenia ese palo no vaya a servir si este comenzaba a quemar estando dentro de la bolsa, Frank solo beso sus cabellos y acaricio su brazo tranquilizándola.

\- No te preocupes nunca lo pensaré- susurró el chico y ella sonrió un poco más tranquila, Nico veía a su hermana le gustaba verla así y luego miraba a Will que le estaba sonriendo y desvió la mirada, tal vez si era momento de que por lo menos los que estaban presentes supieran de manera formal lo suyo.

**_De modo que no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ello._****_Estando de guardia con Hazel, trataba de apartar la idea de su mente. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. _**

Atenea se estaba cansando de tanta diatriba sobre el chico enamorado, solo rodó los ojos con cansancio y es que para acabar con el asunto la pareja enamorada era de romanos, como los despreciaba y probablemente lo seguiría haciendo hasta que aquello le fuera de vuelto porque esa sería la única forma en que ella llegara a perdonar a esos que tanto daño le hicieron.

**_Le había preguntado por su infancia en Nueva Orleans, pero a ella le ponían nerviosa sus preguntas, de modo que charlaban de cosas intrascendentes. Intentaban hablar en francés entre ellos por pura diversión. Hazel tenía sangre criolla por parte de madre. Frank había aprendido francés en el colegio. _**

Hazel y Frank compartieron una mirada y rieron recordaban bastante bien esas conversaciones hace unos días habían tratado de reanudarlas pero más que conversar en francés solo habían conseguido reírse de sus pronunciaciones esa había sido de las pocas cosas buenas que podían recordar de esa parte de sus vidas antes de que todo empezara.

**_Ninguno de los dos dominaba bien el idioma, y el francés de Louisiana era tan distinto del de Canadá que resultaba casi imposible conversar. Cuando Frank le preguntó a Hazel qué tal se encontraba su carne de vaca ese día y ella contestó que su zapato era verde, decidieron dejarlo._**

\- Eso debió ser una conversación muy tierna - arrullo afrodita - yo con gusto les podría ayudar con ese francés - le guiño un ojo a Frank que se sonrojo porque su mirada era intensa.

\- Es normal en los hijos de afrodita saber francés así que yo puedo ayudarles con eso pero gracias por tu oferta madre - dijo Piper viéndola gentilmente y evitando así que la pequeña Hazel quiera correr y hacerle algo porque la mirada que cargaba solo anunciaba que si se le llegaba a acercar a su Frank ella no se iba a quedar solo mirando.

\- Afrodita - regaño Hefestos - Ya hablamos de esto en el desayuno, ella puso un puchero poniendo ojitos brillantes a su esposo.

\- Acorde no meterme con tu hijo - Leo se encogió en su asiento - y también de no intentar raptarlo pero no dijimos nada de coquetear - añadió con tono inocente la diosa del amor - Además que si ellos aceptan ya no estaría mal - sonrió con picardía, Jason había tapado los oídos de Percy que parecía dormir una vez más y evitaba la mirada que le daba la diosa.

\- Mama pensé que aquello había quedado claro - exclamo Piper al ver las miradas hacia su novio - No te metas con mi novio - Jason sonrió suavemente hacia ella, lo que le hizo a Piper sentir un calorcito interior amaba cuando le sonreía así, Afrodita sonrió internamente pero por fuera seguía con cara picara.

\- Ya lo dije podemos ser dos e invitar al de Poseidón - ronroneo viendo al azabache dormir pero pronto se topo con la mirada de su sobrino una de advertencia, ella siguió sonriendo mientras la esquivaba y veía a Apolo para que siga leyendo entonces noto que el dios parecía no estar nada cómodo con que ella coquetee con el pequeño de Poseidón se preguntaba por qué, porque estaba segura que no estaba así cuando coqueteo con el hijo de Marte o con el de Júpiter ella podía sentir esas cosas.

\- Y yo ya dije que no gracias - dijo Piper muy segura, aunque ahora sospechaba que su madre solo lo hizo para no verla triste debido a que su novio casi no estaba con ella.

**_Entonces llegó Percy._**

**_Cierto, Frank había visto a otros chicos luchar contra monstruos. Él mismo había luchado contra muchos en el viaje desde Vancouver. Pero nunca había visto gorgonas. Nunca había visto a una diosa en persona. Y la forma en que Percy había dominado el Pequeño Tíber... ¡Uau! A Frank le habría gustado tener poderes como esos._**

\- Oye que los tuyos también son fantásticos señor Panda - lo molesto Leo y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo pasando por encima de Piper y el otro río.

\- Ya, pero en ese instante no sabia nada de mis poderes - golpeó ligeramente su mano y el otro río, era reconfortante ver al latino y estar seguro de que no había muerto como aseguraban en un principio.

**_Todavía podía notar las garras de las gorgonas clavándose en sus brazos y podía percibir su aliento de serpiente con olor a ratones muertos y veneno. _**

"Oiste eso Martha, ellas comieron ratones " se quejó una voz desde el bolsillo de Hermes.

"Tu solo piensas en ratas y ratones George" se quejó otra voz mucho más fina que la anterior y Hermes se movió incómodo.

\- No comiencen- se quejó el Dios de los ladrones mientras los sacaba del bolsillo tenían forma de un comunicador militar y en su antena habían dos serpientes enredadas.

"El empezó Hermes, a mi no me culpes" dijo la voz de serpiente más fina y los jóvenes le veían con curiosidad.

"Mira Martha Semidoses ¿Crees que tengan ratas? " dijo la serpiente de voz más osca.

"Tú solo piensas con el estómago George" se quejó de nuevo la otra serpiente.

\- Estos son George y Martha - dijo Hermes - Y si se quedan quietos un momento haré que tomen su verdadera forma - las serpientes se callaron y se quedaron inmóviles, el Dios hizo un movimiento y el comunicador se transformó en un caduceo con dos serpientes enredadas- Digan Hola George y Martha -

"Hola George y Martha" dijo la serpiente conocida como George y la otra lo mordió "Auch no me muerdas"

"Solo tenías que decir hola no lo demás" se quejó Martha.

Jason, Leo y Piper se movieron algo incómodos en sus puestos pues esas le recordaron a la serpiente del hijo de Apolo, Jason se movió muy brusco y terminó haciendo que Percy despierte.

\- ¿Que pasó? - se frotó uno de los ojos, mientras Thalia golpeaba gentilmente (osea casi lo tumba) a Jason por haberlo despertado, los demás solo rieron aunque el asunto del azabache les preocupaba un poco - ¡Oh! George y Martha -

"Ah mira me reconoce" siseó Martha enroscandose en el caduceo.

"También a mí y me menciono primero" espetó George también enroscandose en el caduceo.

"Si pero yo soy más importante ¿verdad Hermes? " dijo Martha y George la empujó con su cabeza.

"Yo soy más importante" se quejó y comenzaron a perseguirse por el caduceo mientras el Dios de los ladrones suspiraba con cansancio.

\- Dejen de hacer eso por favor- frotaba el puente de su nariz, Percy los veía con una sonrisa, recordaba muy bien esas serpientes, a él le agradaban pero pronto su mente tuvo recuerdos no gratos con ellas, como su modo láser, se apegó a su padre quien se lo quedó mirando preguntándose de donde el podía conocer a las serpientes del caduceo de su sobrino, suspiró iba a ser una charla muy larga con su hijo, despeino su cabello.

Apolo por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en donde estuvo el mucho, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí? ¿Qué partes había visto? ¿Qué tanto lo habían atacado ahí? después recordó la breve conversación que él tuvo con la chica Calipso ella parecía arrepentida de algo pero él pareció más culpable que ella, ahora se preguntaba de qué y porqué cuando ella habló con su novio saltó la palabra Maldición, decidió seguir leyendo y luego tratar de descubrir aquello.

**_De no haber sido por Percy, aquellas grotescas arpías se lo habrían llevado. Ahora sería un montón de huesos en la trastienda de un supermercado._**

\- De seguro les habrías dado con las flechas y después Hazel habría hecho algo para que escapen los dos a salvo de ahí- dijo el azabache recostado contra su padre y jugando con el cinto de su túnica, este le seguía viendo con interés.

\- Tú fuiste de mucha ayuda en ese momento Percy no te quites méritos- dijo Frank con voz firme haciendo que el chico lo mire, parecía querer replicar aquello pero un coscorrón de parte del rubio lo detuvo.

\- Ya oíste y deja de menospreciarte - murmuró de mal humor el rubio mientras el otro sobaba su cabeza, lo agarró por la cintura y lo apegó a él, a Apolo no le gustó aquello pero no dijo nada porque era verdad que el chico debía comenzar a aceptar sus méritos.

Los demás solo veían el intercambio riendo por lo bajo, bueno que de algún modo tenían que comenzar a hacer que el chico entienda que el era de mucha ayuda y que sin él no habrían logrado muchas cosas, de hecho muchos de ellos no estarían ahí si no fuera por él.

**_Después del incidente que había tenido lugar en el río, Reyna había enviado a Frank al arsenal, lo que le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar. Mientras lustraba espadas se acordó de Juno, que les había advertido que debían liberar a la Muerte._**

**_Por desgracia, Frank estaba casi seguro de a lo que se refería la diosa. Había intentado ocultar su sorpresa cuando Juno había aparecido, pero era exactamente como la había descrito su abuela, hasta en la capa de piel de cabra._**

Algunas miradas fueron hacia la reina de los Olímpicos que solo veía con interés al chico de Marte el también debía ser importante para que haya ido hasta la casa de él y hablar con su familia.

\- ¿Para qué fuiste dónde mi hijo? - entrecerró los ojos Ares viendo a la diosa que solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo aún no hago viajes al futuro hijo, pero se ve que será muy interesante este futuro - seguía sonriendo y el Dios de la guerra se la quedó mirando pero no dijo nada más, aunque no le agradaba para nada que su madre visite a su hijo.

\- Frank - llamó el latino a su amigo este volteó a verlo - Ahora que caigo en cuenta los reyes son tus abuelos - el canadiense abrió mucho los ojos y el latino río al ver su rostro, que clase de familia era esa y su novia trataba de calmarlo.

\- Es quiere decir que Neptuno vendría a ser tu tío pero a la vez es parte de tus antepasados... - siguió la Morena y el chino canadiense prefirió callarla con un beso, es verdad que medio habían hablado de esto en el barco pero como Percy había dicho en su momento era mejor no sobre pensar en esas cosas, la chica sonrió cuando el dejó de besarla, el padre de ella no se veía muy feliz pero no dijo nada, el padre del muchacho el seguía viendo a su madre.

**_«Ella eligió tu camino hace años -le había dicho su abuela-. Y no será fácil.»_**

\- Y vaya que no fue fácil- murmuró Piper recordando que a él no fue el único que eligió para ese camino, vio a los demás del Argo II para ninguno fue fácil, porque querer salvar a todo el mundo y detener dos guerras nunca es fácil.

**_Frank miró su arco en el rincón del arsenal. Se sentiría mejor si Apolo lo reconociera como hijo. Frank había estado convencido de que su padre hablaría en su decimosexto cumpleaños, que había pasado hacía dos semanas._**

\- Algo debió pasarme para no hacerlo - dijo Ares aún sin dejar de ver a su madre y luego a su padre algo le decía que él tuvo que ver con esa demora en reclamar a su hijo, Frank solo suspiro ese tiempo sin saber quién era su padre había sido un gran problema y el saberlo tampoco ayudó demasiado a mejorarlos.

**_Los dieciséis años eran un hito importante para los romanos._**

\- ¿Por qué es un hito? - susurro Percy al rubio, este se lo quedó mirando aún tenía las manos en la cabeza, como si el le fuera a atacar nuevamente.

\- Porque a esa edad es cuando ya te consideran un hombre - respondió el rubio tomando sus manos y bajando las de su cabeza, el otro asintió - ¿Te sientes mejor? - el azabache asintió miró al frente y luego se recostó en su hombro y tomó su mano.

Percy solo podía pensar en que pronto leerían una vez más sus pensamientos y no le agradaba la idea, solo esperaba no haber pensado nada demasiado negativo como para que se alteren, porque estaba visto que cualquier cosa que el dijera o hiciera lo tenían mucho en cuenta.

**_Había sido el primer cumpleaños de Frank en el campamento, pero no había ocurrido nada. Entonces Frank esperaba que su padre lo reconociera en la fiesta de Fortuna, aunque a juzgar por lo que había dicho Juno, ese día estarían ocupados luchando por salvar sus vidas._**

\- Y vaya que hubo una lucha - susurro el azabache y solo respiro despacio y se abrazó al brazo de Jason tratando de no recordar por adelantado a aquel gigante que lo quería como trofeo y sacrificio, el hijo de Júpiter solo se lo quedó mirando un instante y no dijo nada por el apretón.

**_Su padre tenía que ser Apolo. El tiro con arco era lo único que a Frank se le daba bien. Hacía años, su madre le había dicho que el apellido de su familia, Zhang, significaba «maestro de arcos» en chino. _**

\- Esta bien que Apolo sea el Dios de la Arqueria pero eso no lo hace el único en manejarla - dijo Artemisa, sabia que algo le preocupaba a su hermano, porque hasta parecía muy incómodo leyendo.

\- Mis hijos tienen dominios sobre las armas porque soy el Dios de la guerra y entran en mi competencia- dijo Ares y el chico asintió, en su momento le había molestado demasiado ser el hijo de Marte pero ahora era menos, Apolo siguió leyendo dispuesto a no meterse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

**_Tenía que ser una pista relacionada con su padre. Frank dejó sus trapos para limpiar. Miró al techo. -Por favor, Apolo, si eres mi padre, dímelo. Quiero ser un arquero como tú. _**

\- Puedes seguir siendo arquero aún siendo hijo de este - señaló Hefestos casi riendo de la cara que puso Ares cuando dijo este y luego el gruñido que soltó debido a que se notaba que de verdad no quería ser su hijo pero bueno no importaba igual lo era.

**_-No, no lo quieres -murmuró una voz. Frank saltó de su asiento. Vitelio, el lar de la Quinta Cohorte, brillaba detrás de él. _**

\- Así que al final si fue contigo - dijo Demeter que aún vestía una ropa bastante corta y ceñida al cuerpo, Frank asintió con respeto a la diosa aunque Hazel apretaba su brazo e intentaba tranquilizarse para no saltar contra ella porque si la diosa le estaba coqueteando a su novio, tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

\- Espero que no te haya fastidiado demasiado querido - ronroneo Afrodita aunque en realidad no le interesaba mucho el coqueteo en ese momento solo miró de soslayo la reacción de Apolo, vio que estaba bastante tranquilo _Bueno el hijo de Marte no te importa_ pensaba entonces sus pensamientos anteriores de que solo era con el pequeño de Poseidón no eran erróneos.

\- Como esas diosas no se callen y dejen de hacer esto no creo poder controlarme más- susurró Hazel suspirando, le había costado bastante aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Frank como para que vengan dos diosas a querer quitárselo, peor todavía dos Hermosas diosas, su novio la rodeó por la cintura y beso su cabello haciendo que ella se sonroje.

\- Yo solo te quiero a ti - susurro al oído de ella y está asintió, debía confiar más en él y el cariño que le tenía.

**_Su nombre completo era Cayo Vitelio Retículo, pero los miembros de las otras cohortes lo llamaban Vitelio el Ridículo. -Hazel Levesque me ha mandado a controlarte -dijo Vitelio, subiéndose el cinturón de la espada-. Y me alegro. ¡Mira el estado de este arsenal! Vitelio no era el más indicado para hablar. Llevaba una toga ancha, la túnica apenas le tapaba la barriga, y la vaina de su espada se le caía del cinturón cada tres segundos, pero Frank no se molestó en señalárselo._**

Los dioses rodaron los ojos ese no era el único Lar que comportaba así y la verdad es que eran un fastidio, Zeus por otra parte no pudo evitar mirar hacia sus hijos que estaban aun con su hermano y que su hijo aun seguía bastante pegado al de su hermano, si la profecía se cumplía aquí y ahora no quería que ellos estén cerca del muchacho, tal vez si lograba que Artemisa se lleva a la chica y el podía encargarse de su hijo y mandar a alguien más que se encargue del chico como Ares que se veía bastante interesado en pelear con el muchacho, tal vez podía convencerlo.

Hera vio con detenimiento a su marido y su vista viajo hacia donde el veía que primero fueron sus hijos mestizos y luego a Ares algo tramaba y ella quería saber que quizá para aprovecharse de estos planes, sonrió lo más seguro es que quisiera poner lejos a los chicos y ese seria el momento perfecto para también atacar.

Con lo que no contaban estos dos dioses es que Afrodita si les ponía atención a sus miradas y por mucho que ella quisiera una noche de pasión con los chicos en la sala tenia un interés mayor que era cuidarlos porque ella no iba a permitir que los amigos de su hija salgan lastimados, iba a hablar con su sobrino para que este pendiente de esto, aunque estaba segura que el también estaba pendiente de eso.

-**_¡Los arqueros son unos debiluchos! -dijo el fantasma-._**

-¡¿Como que debiluchos?! - Saltaron Apolo y Artemisa al mismo tiempo el uno ardiendo prácticamente en llamas y la otra resplandeciendo igual que la luna, los semidioses se cubrieron los ojos ante esto, Thalia cubrió los suyos y los de su hermano mientras Poseidón solo negaba con la cabeza.

\- Niños solo es un Lar bastante tonto por favor - hablo con voz serena el dios de los mares haciendo que ellos se detengan.

\- Todos aquí sabemos que los arqueros no son debiluchos - le siguió Zeus dejándolos un poco sorprendidos pues el no solía salir en defensa de los mellizos y a veces era uno de los primeros en resaltar que eran débiles.

\- Ahora por favor sigan leyendo - pidió Hades viendo extrañado a su hermano ese comportamiento no era normal, algo tramaba, Apolo y Artemisa se calmaron pero tenían el mismo presentimiento que su tío.

**_En mi época, el tiro con arco era cosa de bárbaros._**

\- Cosas de bárbaros te voy a hacer yo - mascullo Apolo por lo bajo interrumpiéndose mientras Artemisa también soltaba algunas bonitas palabras por lo bajo contra ese Lar.

**_¡Un buen romano debía luchar, destripar a su enemigo con la lanza y la espada como un hombre civilizado! Así lo hicimos en las guerras púnicas. ¡Romanízate, muchacho! Frank suspiró._**

-¡Asi es como se deben hacer las cosas! - apoyaba al Lar el dios de la guerra.

Hestia solo podía pensar que eso no era para nada civilizado aunque viendo a su familia muchos de los ahí presentes tampoco lo eran y estaba viendo de donde la humanidad saco todas esas facetas, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su pequeño hermano el rey, ella también se había sorprendido de que el saltara en defensa de Apolo y Artemisa y sospechaba que algo quería hacer y que por eso se estaba congraciando con ellos.

-**_Creía que estuviste en el ejército de César._**

**_-¡Así es!_**

-**_Vitelio, César vivió cientos de años después de las guerras púnicas. No pudiste vivir tanto tiempo._**

**_-¿Estás poniendo en duda mi honor?_**

\- Mas que su honor su cordura - murmuro Dioniso bastante aburrido con la lectura pero bastante atento a lo que ocurría en la sala, aunque el no tuviera hijos presentes en aquella sala le preocupaba que le llegaran a pasar algo a algunos de los chicos ahí presentes después de todo el fue un semidiós y sabia como podía llegar a ser su madrastra con respecto a los hijos de Zeus, a él mismo le había intentado matar antes de que nazca, razón por la cual según nació dos veces y también estaba el intentado de ataque cuando recién lo hicieron Dios aunque claro después de que bebiera el vino lo dejo en paz, ella solo dejaba de atacarlos y botarlos cuando veía que podía sacarles algún beneficio así que dudaba que vaya a dejar tranquilos a sus futuros medios hermanos.

-**_Vitelio se puso tan furioso que su aura morada empezó a brillar. Desenvainó su gladius espectral y gritó-: ¡Toma esto! Atravesó varias veces el pecho de Frank con la espada, tan mortal como un puntero láser._**

Frank y los demás se rieron de verdad que ese Lar sonaba muy tonto, Calipso también se rió aunque sabia que estaba mal burlarse así del pobre fantasma además que le hacia recordar a su isla con los ayudantes invisibles que tenia ahí su única compañía hasta que llegaba algún héroe, vio a su lado no le había querido comentar demasiado pero desde que habían salido de su isla no podía usar sus poderes pero esperaba poder solucionarlo en algún momento, se preguntaba si cuando se lo dijera el se decepcionaría de ella, sacudió la cabeza no el no haría eso.

**_-Ay -dijo Frank, por cortesía. Vitelio se mostró satisfecho y guardó su espada. -¡La próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de dudar de tus mayores?_**

\- Es bueno que hayas sido amable con el - le sonrió Hestia a Frank y el hizo lo mismo, le agradaba la diosa se veía muy amable como su madre ella hacia eso ya entendía porque Percy y los demás griegos le tenían tanto respeto y cariño.

**_A ver..., hace poco has cumplido dieciséis años, ¿verdad? Frank asintió con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía Vitelio, pues Frank solo se lo había dicho a Hazel, pero los fantasmas tenían formas de descubrir los secretos. Escuchar a escondidas debía de ser una de ellas._**

-Lo más seguro es que a si se haya enterado - rió Hermes después de todo asi es como el obtenía información, por un momento vio a Apolo sabia que algo le pasaba después conversaría con él ademas que notaba las miradas que le mandaba al hijo de Poseidón ya quería saber de que se había enterado sobre el chico además que le molestaba un poco aquello después de todo el siempre sabia todo del dios del sol y esto no seria la excepción.

-**_Así que por eso eres un gladiador tan gruñón -dijo el lar-. Es comprensible. ¡El decimosexto cumpleaños es un día de madurez! Tu padre divino debería haberte reconocido, no hay duda, aunque solo fuera con un pequeño augurio. Tal vez pensaba que eras más pequeño. Pareces más pequeño, con esa cara mofletuda de bebé._**

Ares bufo otra vez mencionaban su cara de bebé y el estaba seguro que no era por eso que no había reconocido a su hijo, el siempre recordaba el día en que nacían, puede que el no fuera el padre más cariñoso y preocupado como lo eran Apolo y Poseidón o incluso Hades pero también estaba pendiente de sus chiquillos, algo pasaba y vio a su madre, ella lo había elegido para algo y si así era entonces tal vez estaba retrasando su reconocimiento por protección de ella o algo mayor que lo pudiera atacar antes de tiempo, debía saber con certeza aquello.

-**_Gracias por recordármelo -murmuró Frank._**

**_-Sí, me acuerdo de mi decimosexto cumpleaños -dijo Vitelio alegremente-. ¡Un augurio maravilloso! Un pollo en mi ropa interior._**

-¿Cómo? - preguntaron varios en la sala y se quedaron viendo al libro algo desconcertados por este hecho en especial Apolo.

\- ¿Qué clase de Augurio es es? - murmuro el dios viendo el libro algo horrorizado y decidió seguir leyendo si la lectura le hacia bien para distraer su mente.

**_-¿Cómo?_**

**_Vitelio se hinchó de orgullo._****_-¡Así es! Estaba en el río cambiándome de ropa para mi Liberalia. El rito de paso a la madurez, ya sabes. En aquel entonces hacíamos las cosas como es debido. Me había quitado la toga de niño y estaba lavándome para ponerme la de adulto._**

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre una toga y la otra? - murmuro Will al oído de Nico y este se encogió de hombros los demás parecían estar igual de extrañados por este rito del pasado ellos no le veían gran importancia.

**_De repente, un pollo inmaculado salió de la nada, se metió en mi taparrabos y se marchó corriendo con él. En ese momento no lo llevaba puesto. -Qué bien -dijo Frank-. Si me permites decirlo, me has dado más información de la que necesitaba._**

\- Si,demasiada información - conversaron los jóvenes y algunos dioses y diosas haciendo una mueca y luego algunos rieron por esto.

-**_Hum -Vitelio no estaba escuchando-. Fue la señal de que descendía de Escolapio, el dios de la medicina._**

-Ah mi pequeño niño - susurro el Dios del sol aunque le parecía muy ridículo el Lar y no le veía nada dedivino y en especial para ser de uno de sus hijos más reconocido ( N/A: Escolapio o Esculapio es la versión romana de Asclepio)

**_Me puse mi segundo apellido, Retículo, porque significaba «prenda de ropa interior» para acordarme del feliz día en que un pollo me robó el taparrabos. -Así que... ¿tu nombre significa Don Calzoncillos? _**

Los jóvenes sin más se echaron a reír a más no poder por ese nombre (la verdad era ridículo en serio) Apolo intentaba no hacerlo después de todo era descendiente de su hijo pero debía admitir que era un nombre bastante... interesante y ahora entendía bien el apodo del Lar, estaba visto que no solo era por su personalidad también era por su nombre y ese apellido.

**_-¡Alabados sean los dioses! Me hice cirujano en la legión, y el resto es historia -extendió los brazos generosamente-. No te rindas, muchacho. Tal vez tu padre lleve retraso. Claro que la mayoría de los augurios no son tan espectaculares como un pollo. Una vez conocí a un tipo al que le tocó un escarabajo pelotero..._**

\- Claro espectacular - murmuró Apolo viendo escéptico al libro y a las palabras de ese Lar.

\- Solo alguien como él puede pensar que es espectacular llamarte Don Calzoncillos - murmuró por lo bajo Thalia queriendo reír de nuevo por el ridículo nombre que se había puesto aquel pero prefirió no hacerlo y más bien observar a su hermano y primo pues el azabache volvía a estar con los ojos cerrados tal vez pensando en dormir una vez más.

-**_Gracias, Vitelio -dijo Frank-. Pero tengo que acabar de limpiar esta armadura..._**

**_-¿Y la sangre de gorgona?_**

\- Vaya que es chismoso - murmuró Hermes a él si que le estaba agradando el Lar porque se le estaba haciendo muy gracioso y veía que a su amigo Apolo igual eso era bueno así se distraía de lo que le estuviera preocupando.

**_Frank se quedó paralizado. No le había hablado a nadie de eso. Que él supiera, solo Percy le había visto guardarse los frascos en el río, y no habían tenido ocasión de hablar del tema._**

\- Quizá sabia que el chico no los cargaba pues lo estuvo revisando de arriba abajo cuando lo vio y tú eras el más cercano en la escena - sugirió Hefestos sin despegar la vista del trabajo que estaba haciendo los demás se quedaron pensando probablemente el Dios tenía razón.

-**_Vamos -lo reprendió Vitelio-. Soy curandero. Conozco las leyendas sobre la sangre de gorgona. Enséñame los frascos._**

**_Frank sacó a regañadientes los dos frasquitos de cerámica que había cogido del Pequeño Tíber. Cuando un monstruo se deshacía, a menudo quedaban botines de guerra: a veces un diente o un arma, o incluso la cabeza entera del monstruo. _**

Percy se estremeció recordaba muy bien uno de sus trofeos de guerra aunque le había sido bastante útil se pegó más Jason la verdad no se estaba durmiendo a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados solo quería calmarse un poco y no perder el control, sintió que Jason le acomodó la cobija y lo acostó sobre su regazo pensando seguramente que ya estaba dormido, bueno no le importo simplemente se dejó acomodar y así olvidar ese trofeo.

**_Frank había sabido enseguida qué eran los dos frascos. Por tradición, le pertenecían a Percy, que había matado a las gorgonas, pero Frank no había podido evitar pensar: «¿Y si pudiera usarlos?»._**

Frank se movió incómodo porque en ese momento había estado actuando muy egoísta y luego recordó cuando le mostró los frascos a Percy el había sido demasiado bueno, ahora se sentía más avergonzado que en esa ocasión pues su amigo siempre había visto lo bueno en él y él ahora lo necesitaba y no podía hacer demasiado para ayudarlo, claro que no era el único que pensaba en esto, los demás pensaban igual y no solo sobre Percy si no sobre los demás del Argo II y de los del campamento.

-**_Sí -Vitelio observó los frascos con aprobación-. La sangre tomada del lado derecho del cuerpo de una gorgona puede curar cualquier enfermedad, incluso devolver la vida a los muertos. En una ocasión la diosa Minerva le dio un frasco de sangre a mi antepasado divino, Escolapio. Pero la sangre tomada del lado izquierdo de una gorgona resulta fatal al instante. Y bien, ¿de qué lado es?_**

Apolo no lo pudo evitar y le mandó una mala mirada a su padre pues era culpa de que él ya no pudiera estar cerca de su hijo por mucho que este fuera inmortal, solo por el simple hecho de que era muy poderoso, Zeus no dijo ni hizo nada, eso era extraño pensaron muchos pues siempre que se trataba de Apolo se enfadaba demasiado, algo tramaba el rey.

Hades vio a su sobrino y luego a su hermano la verdad es que el invento del hijo de Apolo le daría verdaderos problemas y dolores de cabeza y no quería más, pues suficientes ya tenía con los de la guerra y la sobrepoblación de almas.

**_Frank miró los frascos._**

**_-No lo sé. Son idénticos._****_-¡Ja! Pero tienes la esperanza de que el frasco correcto resuelva tu problema con el palo quemado, ¿verdad? ¿Y que rompa tu maldición, tal vez?_**

\- Podría haberlo hecho - se sobo la barbilla Ares, tal vez las gorgonas estaban vivas en este tiempo y podía conseguir de eso y ayudar a su hijo, Frank veía con interés a su padre parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo con esa maldición bueno al menos aquí veía ese interés porque la última vez que lo escuchó parecía más interesado en volverlo loco.

**_Frank se quedó tan pasmado que fue incapaz de hablar._**

**_-No te preocupes, muchacho -el fantasma se rió entre dientes-. No se lo contaré a nadie. ¡Soy un lar, un protector de la cohorte! No haría nada que te pusiera en peligro._****_-Me has clavado la espada en el pecho._**

\- ¡Eso! - salto Hazel con algo de diversión y los demás asintieron para reír un poco después, Frank río con ellos pero intentaron no hacer mucho ruido pues pensaban que Percy dormía.

**_-¡Confía en mí, muchacho! Siento pena por ti, cargando con la maldición del argonauta._****_-¿La... qué?_**

\- La maldición del Argonauta, significa que tú vida va a ser una odisea hasta que entiendas lo que realmente buscas y que probablemente vaya a ser corta si no sabes como aprovechar tu poder - dijo Dioniso con algo de aburrimiento y viendo al joven legado de Neptuno pensando que el Dios no se equivocaba en nada de eso.

Ares por otra parte veía a quien había puesto esa maldición a su hijo porque estaba seguro que si Hera había ido a visitarlo es porque ella era quien se la había puesto y quería saber por qué.

**_Vitelio rechazó la pregunta con un gesto de la mano._**

-**_No seas modesto. Tienes raíces antiguas. Griegas y romanas. No me extraña que Juno... -Ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando una voz de arriba. Su rostro se demudó. Toda su aura emitió un parpadeo verde-. ¡He hablado demasiado! _**

\- Alguien le prohibió seguir hablando - susurro Artemisa eso era extraño era como si alguien no quisiera que el muchacho sepa acerca de su poder antes de tiempo y se preguntaba porque, además no era lo único que se preguntaba también que estaría tramando su padre, ella había notado la mirada de este hacia su nueva teniente, su hermano y al hijo de su tío, sea lo que sea que estaba planeando no podía ser bueno para ellos.

**_En cualquier caso, dejaré que decidas quién se queda con la sangre de gorgona. Supongo que a ese tal Percy, el recién llegado, también le vendría bien, con su problema de memoria. _**

\- Ya, vaya que le vino bien - murmuró Hazel recordando ese pequeño episodio con Fineas tal vez si no hubieran tenido la sangre no habrían sabido como librarse de esa, Percy se estremeció y Jason lo apretó pensaba que era un inicio de pesadilla aunque la verdad era que el chico recordaba también aquel episodio y lo cerca que estuvo de morir ahí mismo y arriesgar a sus dos amigos si se llegaba a equivocar.

**_Frank se preguntó qué había estado a punto de decir Vitelio y qué le había asustado tanto, pero le dio la impresión de que por una vez el lar iba a permanecer callado._**

\- No le extrañaba que tuvieras tanto poder si tienes en tu sangre poder de ambas partes- dijo Ares pero no veía al chico sino más bien a su padre este no dijo nada parecía demasiado tranquilo, eso solo preocupaba más a los demás dioses, que él no saltara y gritara ante hijos poderosos eran malos indicios.

**_Miró los dos frascos. Ni siquiera había pensado que Percy los necesitara. Se sintió culpable por haber querido usar la sangre para él mismo. _**

Percy solo podía pensar en que el no debería sentir culpa después de todo las personas siempre buscan la forma de seguir viviendo y no es que el haya necesitado de verdad ese frasco en ese momento, por muy confundido y vulnerable que se haya sentido sin recuerdos, creía que los problemas de Frank fueron más grandes, pues su vida pendía de un trozo de madera.

-**_Sí, claro. Debería quedársela él._**

**_-Pero si quieres que te dé un consejo... -Vitelio volvió a alzar la vista nerviosamente-. Los dos deberíais esperar a usar la sangre de gorgona. Si mis fuentes están en lo cierto, vais a necesitarla en vuestra misión. _**

\- Ese Lar sabia demasiado- murmuró Apolo pensando que cualquiera que haya sido su fuente, debía ser alguien con poder, ahora quedaba saber si esa fuente era buena o del bando enemigo.

**_-¿Misión? Las puertas del arsenal se abrieron de golpe. Reyna entró como un huracán con sus galgos metálicos. Vitelio se esfumó. Puede que le gustaran los pollos, pero no le gustaban los perros de la pretora. _**

\- A mí tampoco me agradan - murmuró Piper al tiempo que Leo apretaba su mano y ella le sonreía, ellos aún podían recordar lo feroces que se veían aquellos perros cuando estaban huyendo en el Argo II después de lo que pasó por culpa de los Eidilons y También antes de embarcarse hacia Grecia en aquel fuerte.

-**_Frank -Reyna tenía cara de preocupación-. Deja el arsenal. Ve a buscar a Hazel. Trae a Percy Jackson. Lleva demasiado tiempo allí arriba. No quiero que Octavio..._**

\- Seguramente si ellos hubieran conversado más, habría sabido desde ahí que él no era romano - dijo Nico a él también le había preocupado eso en ese momento y Will sostenía su mano.

-**_Titubeó-. Trae a Percy. De modo que Frank había corrido hasta la colina de los Templos. Cuando volvían caminando, Percy le había hecho un montón de preguntas sobre el hermano de Hazel, Nico, pero Frank no sabía responderlas._**

\- A Frank le daba un poco de miedo Nico - dijo Hazel ante la pregunta no hecha de parte de los dioses pero que miraban expectantes, Frank solo pudo besar la mejilla de su novia así de bien lo conocía que podía responder por él.

\- Pero dime Frank cómo te puede dar miedo esto - señaló Will a Nico este le vio con una ceja alzada - El es muy tierno como para dar miedo- tomó una de sus mejillas y la apretó mientras el azabache parecía tener ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

\- Quita tu mano Solace si de verdad la aprecias - siseó Di Angelo viendo con furia al rubio y los demás estaban algo preocupados por el bienestar del rubio, pero este solo sonrió sacó su mano se acomodó y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Nico y le susurró algo al oído haciendo que sus mejillas tomen color.

\- Ves, Tierno - río el hijo de Apolo y los demás solo podían pensar que el de verdad no le tenía miedo a la muerte, Hades lo veía con interés pues no muchos podían tratar así a sus hijos, su hijo debía quererle demasiado, Apolo siguió leyendo con una sonrisa le encantaba aquella relación.

-**_Es legal -dijo Frank-. No es como Hazel... _**

**_-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Percy. -Esto... -Frank tosió. Quería decir que Hazel era más guapa y más simpática, pero decidió no decirlo-._**

\- Más preocupante habría sido que dijeras que Nico era guapo simpático porque ahí si tendríamos un problema- susurro la Morena al oído de su novio este solo sonrió como tonto enamorado par luego besar la coronilla de su cabeza.

**_Nico es un poco misterioso. Pone nervioso a todo el mundo, con eso de que es hijo de Plutón. _**

**_-¿Y a ti no? Frank se encogió de hombros._****_-Plutón mola. Él no tiene la culpa de gobernar el inframundo. Simplemente tuvo mala suerte cuando los dioses se dividieron el mundo, ¿sabes? A Júpiter le tocó el cielo, a Neptuno el mar, y a Plutón el pozo._**

\- Mala suerte si claro - murmuró el Dios del inframundo mirando mal a sus hermanos aunque claro a él le encantaban sus dominios después de todo tenia todas las riquezas que habían ellas, de lo único que se quejaba era de lo muy trabajoso que se podía poner todo cuando sus hermanos peleaban.

**_-¿A ti no te da miedo la Muerte?_****_A Frank casi le entraron ganas de echarse a reír. «¡Para nada! ¿Tienes una cerilla?»_**

\- Esos pensamientos son muy divertidos querido- sonrio ladina Demeter pero le guiñó un ojo a Leo o sí la diosa no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad con ninguno de ellos.

\- Pero nosotras te podemos enseñar cosas aún más divertidas y a ti también- ronroneo Afrodita viendo a Jason, Frank solo atinó a abrazar más a Hazel mientras Hades las veía con recelo a ambas, el rubio atinó a aferrarse a Thalia y mirar suplicante a su novia para que detenga a su madre pero esta tenía una sonrisa traviesa que decía que esta vez lo dejaría sufrir un poco, aunque la diosa del amor al instante dejó de ver a los chicos para mirara más suspicasmente a el Dios del sol, Solo el hijo de Poseidón eh pensaba mientras sonreía esto iba a ser interesante.

**_En lugar de eso dijo:_****_-Antiguamente, en la época de los griegos, cuando Plutón se llamaba Hades, era más bien un dios de la muerte. Cuando se convirtió en romano, se volvió más... No sé, respetable. También se convirtió en el dios de la riqueza. Todo lo que está bajo tierra le pertenece. Así que no me da mucho miedo._**

\- Soy el Dios de la riqueza en las dos formas - gruño Hades pero no exactamente por lo dicho en el libro si lo más bien porque Demeter parecía empeñada en querer esa noche de pasión y se había sentado una vez más junto a su hijo - Demeter sal de ahí- demando mirando a la Diosa.

\- Oblígame- respondió aferrándose al brazo del chico que solo podía verla con aversión y el rubio intentaba que ella se aleje de su Sombritas, Apolo se acercó a ella.

\- Te vas a alejar del chiquillo ahora Demeter - eso fue suficiente para que ella lo soltara, puede que el Dios del sol no sea hijo de Cronos pero sabia muy bien exactamente donde vengarse de cada Dios si se lo proponía y ella lo sabia, su voz le anunciaba que no estaba para juegos ni bromas, ella regresó tranquila a su asiento preguntándose qué era lo que le tenía así pues el no solía salirse de sus casillas tan fácilmente, algo le pasaba al Dios, antes de que alguien diga algo más el comenzó a leer mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

**_Percy se rascó la cabeza._**

-**_¿Cómo se convierte un dios en romano? Si es griego, ¿no debería seguir siendo griego?_**

**_Frank dio unos pasos, pensando en ello. Vitelio habría dado a Percy una charla de una hora sobre el tema, probablemente con una presentación en PowerPoint, pero Frank lo hizo lo mejor que pudo._**

\- Menos mal que no se la dio solo lo habrían confundido más- murmuró Thalia recordando que a veces cuando le daban demasiada información a Percy parecía más confundido, el podía ser muy inteligente pero demasiados datos simplemente hacían que el pierda el interés en las cosas y se confunda cuando vuelva a prestar atención.

-**_Según los romanos, ellos adoptaron la cultura griega y la perfeccionaron._**

**_Percy frunció el entrecejo._****_-¿La perfeccionaron? ¿Como si tuviera algo malo?_**

-¡Los Romanos! ¡ Estúpidos Romanos! - comenzó a gritar la diosa de la sabiduría transformándose en una mujer de cabello negro largo con un casco dorado romano y un vestido blanco, su mirada era furiosa - ¡Ellos solo nos robaron! ¡Nos demigraron! ¡Nos hicieron daño! - se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a disparar su lanza contra Frank y Hazel pero antes de que llegara a soltarla cadenas de agua, sombras, vides y ramas la detuvieron en su trono haciendo que suelte su lanza y esta repiquetee contra el suelo - ¡Son unos Malditos! ¡Van a estar malditos por toda la eternidad! - una sombra logró tapar su boca mientras Hefestos se apresuraba a poner cadenas a su alrededor.

Los jóvenes se habían levantado dispuestos a defender a sus amigos incluso los que estaban a lado del rey de los mares, este y los demás dioses por esta cuestión habían saltado en el acto para detenerla y que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado pero ella estaba tan furiosa que comenzó a tomar su verdadera forma estando encadenada, fue en ese momento que los dioses se pusieron delante de ellos mientras Poseidón la tomaba por los hombros y hacia que agua recorra su cuerpo en el son de tranquilizarla y Afrodita se acercaba a ella.

\- _Tranquila Atenea todo está bien_ \- susurraba a su oído y pronto ella se calmó aunque aun no volvía a su forma Griega y murmuraba cosas a través de la venda - Si si ellos pagaran tranquila Nea - terminó de susurrar usando sus poderes.

\- Hace muchos siglos robaron algo demasiado valioso para ella - dijo Hermes viendo a su hermana que aún estaba alterada pero más tranquila que antes, todos volvieron a sus lugares.

Piper se aferró a Jason sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al quererlo con ella y que dejara a Percy solo pero no le importaba ella también necesitaba de él, Percy solo los miró un instante y luego se fue otra vez con su padre, Thalia se sentó con él, no era como el rubio que solía consentir todo lo que quisiera pero estaba bien le agradaba su prima.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Jason cuando estuvieron sentados pues le había parecido un poco preocupante la forma en que ella se le aferró y no le dejó irse con el azabache, ella asintió y sonrió, él no dijo nada sabia que ella también debió asustarse con todo el acto de la diosa y que probablemente por eso no le quería lejos de nuevo, así que solo la abrazó mientras desde ahí vigilaba a Percy.

**_Frank se acordó de lo que Vitelio había dicho: «Tienes raíces antiguas. Griegas y romanas». Su abuela le había dicho algo parecido._****_-No lo sé -reconoció-. Roma tuvo más éxito que Grecia. Ellos crearon un enorme imperio. Los dioses se volvieron más importantes en la época romana: más poderosos y conocidos. _**

\- Eramos poderosos antes de Roma y cuando esta se empezó a formar perdimos poder y solo algunos de nosotros nos tornamos más importantes- dijo Ares viendo de soslayo a otro que podría perder el control - Otros en cambio - Poseidón que no estaba prestando mucha atención por estar viendo que su hijo este bien se sintió aludido porque todos le veían.

\- Pasamos a ser de segundo plano y eso que se supone que soy uno de los tres grandes - dijo Poseidón como si no fuera la gran cosa - Otros en cambio casi desaparecen - miro a su sobrina con algo de pena el aún recordaba como había regresado Hestia con ella en brazos casi desaparecida, había enfurecido tanto por aquello que el mar lo sintió y por eso los romanos casi lo degradaron tanto como a ella.

\- Aunque otros no tuvieron tanta suerte - suspiró Afrodita recordando a aquellos dioses menores que no fueron aceptados y desaparecieron totalmente y luego vio a Atenea, no la culpa por todo ese odio que tenía hacia los romanos después de todo ellos le hicieron mucho mal.

A Percy la conversación le estaba incomodando demasiado así que miro a Apolo esperando que le vea y entienda su súplica de que continúe leyendo lo cual consiguió muy pronto por alguna razón y el Dios pareció entender su pedido también muy rápido.

**_Por eso todavía están presentes. Muchas civilizaciones se basan en Roma. Los dioses se volvieron romanos porque allí era donde estaba el centro del poder. Júpiter fue... más responsable como dios romano que cuando era Zeus. Marte se volvió más importante y disciplinado._**

Muchos bufaron ante la afirmación de que Zeus se había vuelto más responsable siendo romano la que más bufo fue Hera pues aún recordaba que el le habia sido y le sería infiel en sus dos formas si de verdad fuera más responsable procuraría no hacerlo al menos no con la misma mortal.

-**_Y Juno se convirtió en una vieja hippy -observó Percy-. _**

Los semidioses ahogaron risitas mientras que los dioses como Hermes y Apolo rodaban en el piso, la reina solo contuvo la respiración por la osadía del muchacho pero sabía que no podía hacer nada con él no mientras estuviera con su padre por otra parte el hijo de su marido estaba ahora más lejos, solo debía deshacerse de la chiquilla de Afrodita ya vería como.

**_¿Me estás diciendo que los antiguos dioses griegos se volvieron romanos para siempre? ¿No queda nada de los griegos?_**

\- Pues ya ves que aún queda bastante de nosotros querido - le guiño un ojo Demeter al azabache que solo la vio con la cabeza ladeada y se escucharon claros gruñidos en la sala, uno del padre del chico y otros de parte de sus amigos pero el que sorprendió a la diosa fue uno que casi no logro distinguir y sabia que provenía del Dios del sol.

Afrodita también notó este gruñido eso solo reafirmaba lo que venía pensando y vio al azabache que parecía perdido y no entendía el porqué de los gruñidos, sonrió era tan adorable incluso confundido.

-**_Hummm... -Frank miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había campistas ni lares cerca, pero las puertas principales estaban todavía a cien metros de distancia-. Es un tema delicado. Hay quien dice que la influencia griega sigue presente, como si siguiera formando parte de la personalidad de los dioses. _**

\- Es que sigue presente - bostezo Dioniso bastante cansado pro haber usado sus vides contra Atenea bueno según él la verdad es que la lectura no le parecía muy importante al menos no por ahora.

**_He oído historias de semidioses que de vez en cuando se marchan del Campamento Júpiter. Rechazan la formación romana y tratan de seguir las antiguas costumbres griegas, como ser unos héroes solitarios en lugar de trabajar en equipo como la legión. En la Antigüedad, cuando se produjo la caída de Roma, la mitad oriental del Imperio sobrevivió: la mitad griega._**

\- Y vaya que sobrevivió y se sigue reproduciendo- murmuró Percy recordando como de poblado estaba ahora el campamento mestizo y Thalia río ella también recordaba eso.

**_Percy se lo quedó mirando._****_-No lo sabía._**

\- No lo recordabas más bien - dijo Jason y el azabache asintió era lo más probable después de todo en el campamento te enseñaban eso en las clases.

-**_Se llamaba Bizancio -a Frank le gustaba decir esa palabra. Sonaba guay-. El Imperio de Oriente duró otros mil años, pero siempre fue más griego que romano. Para aquellos como nosotros que siguieron la tradición romana, es un tema espinoso. Por eso, independientemente del país donde nos instalemos, el Campamento Júpiter siempre está en la parte occidental: la parte romana del territorio. Se considera que la parte oriental trae mala suerte._**

\- Más bien los ubican ahí para que no se estén atacando cada vez y cuando - dijo Hera aún vigilando a los hijos de su esposo y también al de Poseidón aunque este ya lo había notado y le daba una mirada de advertencia.

**_-Ah._****_Percy frunció la frente._****_Frank entendía que se sintiera confundido. A él también le daba dolor de cabeza el tema de griegos y romanos._**

\- A todos Frank a todos - dijeron todos los mestizos y algunos dioses pensando en el lío que se les formaba cada vez que griegos y romanos se juntaban y peleaban.

**_Llegaron a las puertas._****_-Te llevaré a los baños para que te laves -dijo Frank-. Pero antes, respecto a los frascos que encontré en el río..._****_-Sangre de gorgona -dijo Percy-. Un envase cura. El otro es un veneno mortal._**

A Percy el tema aún lo incomodaba pero trató de que no se notara, Thalia solo pasó una mano por su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo eso le ayudó bastante.

**_Frank abrió mucho los ojos._****_-¿Lo sabes? Oye, no iba a quedármelos. Simplemente..._**

-**_Sé por qué lo hiciste, Frank._**

**_-¿Lo sabes?_****_-Sí -Percy sonrió-. Si hubiera entrado en el campamento con un frasco de veneno, hubiera quedado mal. Intentabas protegerme._**

Algunos rieron un poco por la inocencia del chico mientras Hestia solo le sonreía, Apolo solo podía pensar que su chico era muy noble por no desconfiar del otro... esperen su chico... no, no él no era su chico, él no era su hijo, aunque se parecía a él... pero no, no era su hijo, su hijo ya no estaba y con él tampoco estaba ese... lo había perdido de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza debía leer y no pensar en aquello.

-**_Ah... claro -Frank se secó el sudor de las palmas de las manos-. Pero si averiguáramos qué frasco es bueno y qué frasco es malo, podría curarte la memoria._**

**_La sonrisa de Percy desapareció. Miró al otro lado de las colinas._****_-Tal vez... Pero de momento deberías guardar esos frascos. Se avecina una batalla. Puede que los necesitemos para salvar vidas._**

\- Y salvo algunas - susurro Percy suspirando y viendo sus manos, él solo siguió eso por esa razón para salvar vidas nada más, algo en ese momento le habia dicho que ya había perdido suficientes que no quería cargar más muertes, apretó sus manos era preferible no pensar en eso.

**_Frank lo miró fijamente, un tanto asombrado. Percy tenía la oportunidad de recuperar la memoria, ¿y estaba dispuesto a esperar por si otra persona necesitaba más la pócima que él? Se suponía que los romanos eran desinteresados y que ayudaban a sus compañeros, pero Frank no estaba seguro de que otra persona en el campamento hubiera hecho lo mismo._**

\- Nadie más habría hecho lo mismo - Apolo miró a Percy igual que los dioses en especial el padre del muchacho, le preocupaba demasiado esa situación. Se veía que su hijo no tenía ningún instinto de supervivencia, pues si lo tuviera tal vez pensaría más en su bienestar que en el de los demás, le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

\- Debes pensar más en ti y menos en los demás- susurro el Dios de los mares mientras lo hacia y el chico solo se mostraba avergonzado por la muestra de afecto y porque nuevamente era el centro de atención, Apolo sonrió de lado le gustaba que este más feliz pues el muchacho sonrió un poco.

**_-Entonces ¿no te acuerdas de nada? -preguntó Frank-. ¿Familia, amigos...?_**

**_Percy toqueteó las cuentas de barro de su collar._****_-Solo destellos. Una novia... Pensaba que estaría en el campamento... -Miró con cautela a Frank, como si estuviera tomando una decisión-. Se llamaba Annabeth. No la conocerás, ¿verdad?_**

\- Ahora la conozco - susurró Frank y Hazel hizo lo mismo, mientras Leo que los alcanzó a oír recordó bien a Annabeth y la mirada que le lanzó después del ataque del Argo II a Roma y contuvo un escalofrío no era buen recuerdo, Calipso lo sintió y apretó su mano tratando de calmarlo él la tomó y la besó ella lograba que el olvide esas cosas.

**_Frank negó con la cabeza._**

-**_Conozco a todo el mundo en el campamento, pero no conozco a ninguna Annabeth. ¿Y tu familia? ¿Es mortal tu madre?_**

**_-Supongo... Probablemente estará muerta de preocupación. ¿Tu madre te ve a menudo?_**

\- Y vaya que lo estaba - aún recordaba cuando la vio después de aquel viaje y como lloraba porque pensaba que lo pudo haber perdido que ya no lo vería más, se sintió mal y cerró con fuerza los ojos, el nunca quiso hacerla sufrir el nunca buscaba eso pero parecía empeñado en hacerlo, sacudió la cabeza no podía pensar en aquello no debía.

Thalia tomó su mano y la apretó recordándole que estaba ahí y que sobrevivió que volvió a ver a su mamá y a todos quienes le querían cuando abrió los ojos le sonrió y él suspiro para sonreír después o al menos lo intento supuso ella.

**_Frank se paró en la entrada de los baños._** **_Cogió unas toallas del cobertizo del material._**

**_-Murió._****_Percy frunció el entrecejo._**

-**_¿Cómo?_**

**_Normalmente Frank mentiría. Contestaría que había sido un accidente y pondría fin a la conversación. Si no, perdía el control de sus emociones. No podía llorar en el Campamento Júpiter. No podía mostrar debilidad. Pero con Percy le resultaba más fácil hablar. _**

\- Es fácil porque él sabe escuchar - murmuró Nico, la verdad a él también se le había hecho fácil hablar con él siempre tal vez esa era otra de las razones por las que en algún momento el le había parecido tan fantástico en su tiempo, ver como no permitía que las malas caras o las cosas en su alrededor alterarán su carácter el simplemente escuchaba cuando le hablabas seriamente y asimilaba la información, se recostó contra Will, él le parecía incluso más fantástico que Percy.

**_-Murió en la guerra -dijo-. En Afganistán._****_-¿Estaba en el ejército? _**

**_-Sí. Canadiense._****_-¿Canadá? No sabía... -La mayoría de los estadounidenses no lo saben -Frank suspiró-. Pero sí, Canadá tiene tropas allí. Mi madre era capitana. Fue una de las primeras mujeres que murió en combate. Salvó a unos soldados que se quedaron atrapados por el fuego enemigo. _**

Ares asintió imperceptiblemente sabiendo ahora porque habia elegido a aquella mujer como su amante, después de todo así eran la mayor parte de las madres de sus Vástagos, Mujeres Valientes y de gran fortaleza, muchas de ellas llegaban a los Elíseos.

**_Ella... no sobrevivió. El funeral fue justo antes de que yo viniera aquí. Percy asintió con la cabeza. No le pidió más detalles, cosa que Frank agradeció. No dijo que lo sentía, ni hizo ninguno de los bienintencionados comentarios que Frank detestaba: «Pobre. Debió de ser muy duro para ti. Mi más sentido pésame». Era como si Percy se hubiera enfrentado a la muerte antes, como si supiera lo que era el dolor. Lo importante era escuchar. No hacía falta que dijeras que lo sentías. Lo único que servía era seguir adelante. _**

\- En ese momento no lo recordaba bien del todo pero lo sabía- dijo Percy temblando un poco aún le era difícil hablar de eso - Si la he enfrentado y entre ellas la desaparición de mi madre - se removió bastante incomodo, Jason quería ir y darle su apoyo pero no podía dejar sola a su novia tampoco después de todo ella los entendía un poco casi vio morir a su padre.

\- ¿Tu madre desapareció? - susurro Poseidón viendo a su hijo y el asintió, Thalia apretó la mano del azabache ella sabia algo de aquello.

\- Me acusaban de algo y... - suspiro - Tío Hades pensaba que yo lo tenía - Poseidon vio a Hades y este se puso pálido - pero la devolvió... ella esta bien no te preocupes - no quería que le fueran a hacer algo al padre de Nico y Hazel - Además que el no tenia la culpa solo quería que le devuelvan algo que perdió - termino por decir y su padre suspiro y dejo de ver a su hermano.

\- En un rato quiero que me cuentes bien esa historia - el chico asintió ante lo dicho por su padre y Hades exhalo todo el aire que había retenido por temor a tener que pelearse con su hermano, no le gustaba pelearse, bueno al menos con él, con el otro era otra historia, Apolo vio con interés eso él también quería oír esa historia más bien quería saber toda la vida del muchacho pero por lo pronto decidió seguir leyendo.

-**_¿Qué tal si me enseñas los baños? -propuso Percy-. Estoy hecho un asco. Frank forzó una sonrisa. _**

**_-Sí. Un poco sí que lo estás. Mientras entraban en la sauna, Frank pensó en su abuela, su madre y su infancia maldita, gracias a Juno y su trozo de leña. Casi deseaba poder olvidar su pasado, como había hecho Percy._**

\- Gracias a Juno - murmuró Ares viendo de soslayo a su madre.

\- Aquí termina el capitulo - Apolo puso un marcador en el libro vio a Atenea esta ya estaba de nuevo en su forma griega pero aun así no la iban a soltar por ahora por seguridad.

\- Bien, deseo una pausa - exclamo Hades viendo a su hijo y este rehuía de su mirada igual que Hazel.

\- yo también la deseo - dijo Poseidon ahora que su hijo estaba mas calmado quería hablar con el y por ahora saber el hecho de que había estado en el inframundo aunque se estaba imaginando cual era la causa de que terminara ahí.

\- Claro, porque no - dijo amablemente Hestia ella también estaba pensando en tener una bonita charla con cierta diosa que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla mortal y todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, Hades se acerco a sus hijos y estos se vieron entre si antes de suspirar esto iba a ser algo largo, Nico se soltó de Will y Hazel de Frank, desaparecieron en un viaje en sombras.

\- Bien yo deseo conversar contigo Leo - dijo Will viendo al latino este asintió y camino con el - Calipso ven también - así comenzaron a caminar al comedor.

\- Jason y Thalia vengan con nosotros - sugirio Poseidon y ellos corrieron con el y desaparecieron antes de que alguien pudiera objetar algo.

\-- **_En otro lugar_** \--

Un encapuchado seguía mirando absorto las imágenes en el agua, apretando cada vez más lo que había Guardado en su túnica, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Tanta era su concentración que no no la luz resplandeciente y plateada que se hizo detrás de él.

— ¿Qué tanto miráis en el agua? ¿Es que acaso pensáis terminar como Narciso? — inquirio con voz suave y calma quien recién llegaba haciendo que el encapuchado le note y disuelva la imagen del agua.

El encapuchado volteó lentamente, se levantó de la roca en la cual se hayaba sentado y camino un paso hasta esa persona, hizo una reverencia y se volvió a incorporar.

— Es un placer verla mi Lady — le dijo a la mujer de cabellos negros como la noche que solo sonrió complacida. Llevaba un vestido blanco que brillaba y una flor blanca adornando su cabello.

— Me veías cada noche joven héroe — ella metió su mano y acaricio la mejilla del encapuchado — Y cada noche hacías la misma pregunta ¿Por qué tengo que amarlo a él? —

— Una pregunta que nunca tuvo contestación y ya no importa más — dijo el con aire sombrío como si el simple hecho de recordar aquellos tiempos doliera como los campos de castigo.

— Pero yo he venido a contestarla mi joven héroe, por eso las parcas me han permitido venir a ti — ella saco su mano de su rostro y tomó las del joven, lo llevo silenciosamente al claro del bosque cercano mirando hacia arriba.

— ¿Por qué ahora? — cuestiono el después de un breve silencio en el que ella soltará su mano.

— Porque se lo que estas haciendo y necesitas una contestación antes de que sea muy tarde — murmuro en respuesta ella mirando aun hacia arriba, ella brillaba y resplandecia mientras respiraba hondo.

— Entonces responded la pregunta y marchaos — respondió el de forma un poco brusca.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Has esperado tanto por esa respuesta que bien puedes esperar tan solo un instante mas — ella seguía con su vista al cielo como esperando algo, el solo miraba al suelo y apretaba los puños. Quería que eso termine de una buena vez.

Pronto sobre ellos apareció con una luz esplendoroza la luna, estaba menguante pero brillaba como nunca. Las estrellas parecían reverenciarla aquella noche. La mujer respiro cerrando los ojos y sonriendo suavemente. Ella parecía brillar tanto como el astro.

— Lo amas porque es todo lo que quieres y necesitas tener, lo amas porque no se parece a nadie más y es el único capaz de amarte como quieres. El corazón es traicionero pero sabe lo que necesita en especial uno como el tuyo joven héroe — respondió ella finalmente a su pregunta, el solo seguía mirando al suelo pero ya no apretaba los puños, gotas caían al suelo como si estuviera lloviendo.

— Es tan traicionero como la luna — susurro él pasando sus manos por su rostro debajo de la capucha.

— Cuando lo veas dile que ya le he perdonado hace mucho, que sea libre una vez más. Y que nunca le he odiado — le sonrió al encapuchado, se acercó metió sus dos manos en la capucha levanto su rostro y beso su frente — Y que lamento no haberle amado como me amo — termino de susurrar para luego alejarse de ahí.

— Se lo diría pero no lo volveré a ver — susurro y levantó de nuevo la vista, la mujer ya no estaba se fue tal como llego. Miro al cielo — Gracias Luna — murmuro.


	11. Frank X

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

Zeus se quedó con el ceño fruncido el espacio donde habían desaparecido con mucha facilidad sus hijos junto con su hermano y chasqueó los dedos para luego desaparecer, Piper por otra parte veía con tristeza el lugar, su novio había corrido sin más, suspiro y camino junto a Frank ellos eran los únicos que parecían no tener nadie con quien ir a conversar así que se sentaron ahí a esperar a los demás.

Apolo por otra parte se encaminó hacia el templo de su tío el quería estar presente en esa charla, porque el era el Dios de la verdad y podía ser de ayuda, si esas eran sus razones (No porque este muy preocupado por el estado del muchacho y las cosas que debía contar no claro que no) Cuando estuvo en frente vio que su tío lo esperaba el conocía muy bien a su sobrino y que se le veía bastante preocupado por su hijo.

\- Sabia que vendrías- le sonrió al Dios del Sol, este hizo lo mismo y se apresuraron a entrar, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación donde habían varios sofás y una mesa de centro con bebidas calientes y algo de picar se veía que la conversación iba para largo, Thalia y Jason estaban a cada lado del azabache que parecía bastante desesperado por salir de ahí - Bien ya estamos todos - dijo el Dios sentándose frente a los jóvenes y a su lado el Dios del sol.

\- Bien - medio sonrió Percy se sentia atrapado con todos mirándole y expectantes a lo que dijera, deseaba en serio poder hacer como Nico y desaparecer en las sombras.

\- Ahora quiero que me cuentes eso del inframundo, solo eso por ahora - pidió amablemente su padre, sabia que el tenia mucho para contar pero prefería que lo hiciera poco a poco porque se veía que todos aquellos asuntos le incomodaban bastante, el azabache se movió incómodo y no le miraba pero asintió.

\- Cuando... me enteré de mi ascendencia divina - hizo una mueca no le gustaba aquello - Me acusaron de algo - Vio a su prima y está suspiró, Jason los vio con el mismo interés que los dioses - y le hicieron creer a tío Hades también que yo lo había hecho -

\- ¿De qué te acusaban exactamente? - pregunto el Dios del sol viendo que el chico no quería dar mayor detalle sobre el asunto, el chico respiró hondo y esquivo su mirada viendo sus manos con mucho interés.

\- Lo acusaban de robar dos cosas valiosas, una pertenecía a tío Hades - respondió Thalia al ver que el chico no lo haría pues el tema aún le causaba malestar - entonces este tomo represalias contra Percy -

\- Y se llevó a mi madre - terminó por decir el hijo de Poseidón, el Dios veía a los dos chicos ella veía a su primo y el solo veía sus manos, sí, era bueno que los haya traído no solo por protección si no también para que le den apoyo a Percy - Yo recupere lo perdido y se lo devolví-

\- Y el cumplió su promesa y te la devolvió- aventuró Jason, Percy lo vio con una mirada triste como le había dolido dejarla ahí solo para poder terminar con esa guerra, eso era algo más que le pesaba, el rubio lo abrazó protectoramente, sabia que le dolía todo lo relacionado con su madre.

\- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando eso pasó? - quiso saber el Dios de los mares tratando de dejar de hablar sobre la madre del chico porque se veía que le dolía demasiado y Apolo que se temía que esa fuera de la primera misión de la que hablaban y la edad que escuchó estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su tío.

\- Ella no debió acabar ahí- susurro el azabache metido en recuerdos mientras se aferraba al rubio y trataba de no desmoronarse, no estaba prestando atención a los dioses.

\- Lo sabemos, calma - le susurraba el hijo de Júpiter mientras acariciaba su espalda, Thalia al verlo así solo podía tratar de ayudar a su hermano para calmarlo y que su primo no termine en otro flash.

\- Tenia doce - respondió ella sin mirar lo pálido que se puso el Dios de los mares recostandose más contra el sillón y Apolo solo lo veía ya se temia esto.

\- Pero el está aquí y está... vivo tío P - trataba de calmarlo el Dios del sol, iba a decir que el chico estaba aquí y bien pero era muy notorio que bien no era el mejor término para definir el estado del chico.

\- Soy una mala persona por dejarla ahí- seguía susurrando Percy contra el hombro de Jason abrazandolo aún y este solo acariciaba su espalda y cabello - Un mal hijo - temblaba por la impotencia que sintió al dejarla más tiempo en ese lugar.

\- Ella no piensa eso te lo aseguro - susurro el hijo de Júpiter a su oído haciendo que suspiré y deje de temblar un poco, sabia que así era, su madre nunca había pensado así de él, para ella era lo mejor que le pasó, logró sonreír suavemente imaginando su rostro.

Poseidón avanzó hacia su hijo haciendo que el rubio se separe un poco de él, el Dios pudo notar todas las ganas que había tenido de llorar su hijo pero las había resistido, le pidió con una mirada a Thalia que le de espacio y ella así lo hizo el se sentó junto a Percy y acarició su mejilla.

\- Eres un excelente hijo y persona Percy - le sonrió a su hijo y este solo asintió, el Dios lo abrazó y el azabache suspiró.

\- Lo sé - murmuró viendo al piso y su padre hizo que le mirara, el vio los ojos de su padre y su sonrisa.

\- Pues no pareciera - le sonrió de lado, Poseidón veía esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos pero más rotos, su hijo estaba destruido y tratando de no perderse, solo podía pensar en lo mismo que venía pensando desde que llegó ahí, que él era alguien muy diferente a los demás - Y no deberías fijarte en la ropa de tu tío Hades - hizo una mueca tratando de que su hijo de pensar en el asunto de ser mal hijo y lo consiguió un poco porque río.

\- Ya es tarde, ya pensé en que tan malo debió hacer uno para acabar como su ropa interior - Thalia y Jason rieron entre dientes el asunto sonaba bastante extraño, Apolo solo sonrió de verdad se parecía demasiado a él.

Esto se dio en el templo del Dios de los mares pero el no era el único que tenía asuntos pendientes con su hijo, el Dios del inframundo también los tenía con sus dos pequeños y a pesar de que no le agradaba que estuvieran en su lugar de trabajo se vio en la obligación de llevarlos ahí, para ser más exactos a su oficina.

\- Muy bien - suspiró Hades sentándose detrás de un escritorio negro hecho de lo que parecía ser hecha de ébano y huesos con incristaciones de piedras preciosas en los cajones - Sientense - movió ágilmente la mano y un par de silla acolchonadas de color rojo sangre con bordes de cráneos aparecieron, ambos chicos tragaron saliva.

\- Gracias - lograron decir al tiempo que se sentaban y miraban a su padre que aprovechando de estar ahí ordenó algunos papeles y los guardo, tomó una especie de teléfono y marcó.

\- Anastasia, trae dos tazas de chocolate caliente - dijo por el aparato.

\- Si señor Hades - se escuchó decir al otro lado del aparato.

\- Bien esperemos un momento- les dijo a los chicos que se vieron entre sí y luego a su padre, después de un instante tocaron la puerta y una mujer vestida con una falda y saco azul entró, era bastante notorio que no estaba viva su color grisáceo y ojos sin vida lo demostraba.

\- Aquí tiene señor Hades - dejo sobre el escritorio dos tazas de humeante chocolate.

\- Gracias Anastasia, puedes retirarte- ella hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina - Ahora si - vio primero al azabache - Quiero que me expliques ¿Qué haces en el inframundo tanto tiempo? - Nico se removió incómodo en su lugar - Porque he notado que te conoces muy bien mi trabajo- lo veía fijamente.

\- Es que... - la verdad el no tenia ánimos de explicar este asunto a su padre y hermana pero sabia que debía hacerlo, sintió que Hazel apreto y su mano, él la vio y le sonrió- Sentia que no encajaba en el campamento y había perdido a Bianca - el Dios suspiro el amaba a su hija, era su consentida por el gran amor que le tenía a su madre - Entonces como no había nadie en el mundo mortal que me cuidara me llevaste contigo - terminó por decir.

\- Imagino que no te he tratado bien del todo tampoco- dijo el Dios frotando el puente de su nariz pues podía sentir que le incomodaba hablarle sobre el asunto y que eso era probablemente porque él no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como padre.

\- Ahora estamos en mejores términos- murmuró el chico al tiempo que tomaba la taza de chocolate en sus manos y bebía un sorbo.

\- Me alegro que allá mejorado mi comportamiento- asintió el Dios y luego fijo la vista en su pequeña que sostenía también una taza de chocolate y la veía fijamente - ¿Te sientes mejor con esta oportunidad? - Hazel asintió sin verlo - Me alegro que la tengas pequeña -

\- Yo me alegro de haber podido reparar mi error padre - respondió ella sin verlo aún solo veía la taza en sus manos, estaba esperando un regaño que claro no tardó en llegar.

\- Aunque me alegre de que encontraras a Hazel- comenzó a hablar el Dios en un tono bastante severo haciendo que sus hijos se miren entre sí- Eso no quita que vaya contra las reglas que resucites almas - vio fijamente a su hijo este se apresuró a beber más chocolate para no decir nada - Y usted señorita tampoco detuvo a su hermano- ahora veía a Hazel esta solo levantó el rostro y le sonrió - Espero que no haya más de estos asuntos de almas resucitadas- Nico y Hazel se vieron un momento y luego a su padre - No hay más almas resucitadas ¿verdad? -

\- Exactamente... no - dijo Nico con cautela dejando la taza vacía sobre el escritorio.

\- Pero... alguien usó la cura del médico- terminó por decir Hazel también colocando la taza vacía sobre el escritorio, el Dios se los quedó mirando y luego se recostó contra su silla, ¡oh si! el Dios de los mares no iba a ser el único con preocupaciones con sus hijos; iba a preguntar más pero en eso la puerta se abrió.

\- Mi señor esposo ¿Por qué no me avisó antes que estaba aquí? - entro una mujer vestida de negro y bastante Bonita llevaba una flor roja en su cabello castaño recogido a un costado, no había notado la presencia de los jóvenes.

\- Estaba hablando con mis hijos Perséfone- respondió el Dios y es entonces cuando ella reparó en los dos jóvenes que uno la veía con algo de fastidio y la otra asustada.

\- Hijos - mascullo con algo de mal humor analizando a los chicos, la chica ella la reconoció- Tu deberías estar en los Asfodelos- señaló ella.

\- Son del futuro Perséfone es algo largo de explicar- termino por decir al ver que ella iba a preguntar y una alarma sonó- Creo que es hora de volver - dijo el Dios y se levantó.

\- ¿No me podría llevar con usted señor? - miro a su esposo suplicante la verdad es que no le gustaba estar lejos de él mucho tiempo, Nico hizo una mueca ante esto.

\- Tal vez ella pueda controlar a su madre - susurro Hazel a su hermano este abrió mucho los ojos y asintió así tal vez la loca del... digo la diosa Demeter se tranquilizará por fin.

\- Si seria bueno que vengas - sonrió él Dios que prefería pelear con su hermana a verla coqueteando, así los cuatro marcharon.

En la sala Will había terminado de hablar con Leo y Calipso, tal como se temía el rubio desde un principio, la guerra también le estaba afectando al Latino, a Calipso en cambio le estaba afectando el hecho de salir de su isla y que sus poderes no parecían estar funcionando bien.

\- Seguramente es hasta que te adaptes a la nueva civilización y esas cosas pero con gusto podemos consultar después a otras personas que sepan más de ese asunto - dijo Will sonriendo ampliamente y ella asintió también sonriendo pero no tanto como él y Leo a su lado apretó su mano, ella agradecía su presencia ahí.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia sus asientos para escuchar la lectura y que Piper y Frank terminaran de comer galletas que les dio Lady Hestia al ver que estaban solo ellos dos, aparecieron dos brumas en la sala una era negra como la noche y la otra era verde mar.

\- Bien ya podemos continuar - dijo un sonriente Apolo y por alguna razón se estaba llevando al azabache cerca de su trono, los demás solo se lo quedaron viendo en especial Afrodita, el Dios se sentó y junto a él al azabache que estaba tan confundido como el resto - ¿Qué? Yo lo cuido tío P no te preocupes-

\- Pero ¿Por qué usted? - susurró Percy al Dios mirándolo mientras parpadeaba.

\- El estará bien no se preocupen - les guiño un ojo a los semidioses que solo los dejo más confundidos y perplejos, hizo un movimiento con la mano y aprecio el libro abierto en la página que era.

\- Siéntate aquí Perséfone- dijo Hades mientras su hermanito el Dios del Rayo tenía el ceño fruncido mirando que su hija estaba ahí con él cuando no debía estar ahí.

\- Mi niña - sonrió maternalmente Demeter viendo a su hija, la cual estaba sentada entre ella y Hades, él le envió una mirada divertida y ella apretó la mandíbula.

Poseidón avanzó a su trono, Jason y Thalia se miraron entre sí, el vio a Piper y luego a su hermana, esta asintió y los dos se fueron a sentar con ella, Hazel regresó a lado de Frank y Nico a lado de su rubio Doctor.

\- Muy bien **_Frank X _**\- comenzó a leer el Dios y el nombrado resopló, no ninguno estaba feliz de que lean sus pensamientos. Percy por otra parte aún no entendía porque el Dios quería que se siente junto a él pero no se quejó, era cómodo estar junto al Dios, bueno después de todo era el sol y era cálido por eso le resultaba cómodo.

**_Frank no recordaba gran cosa del funeral propiamente dicho. De lo que sí se acordaba era de las horas previas, cuando su abuela había salido al jardín y lo había encontrado disparando flechas a su colección de porcelana._**

Ares enarcó una ceja porque hasta ahora estaba visto que a él no le iban mucho eso de romper las cosas ni las reglas, aunque claro después de todo era un hijo de la guerra y algo de rebeldía debía poseer.

**_La casa de su abuela era una laberíntica mansión de piedra gris de casi cinco hectáreas en North Vancouver. Su jardín trasero llegaba hasta el parque de Lynn Canyon._**

Leo silvo impresionado - ¡Eh! Reina de la belleza creo que te están haciendo competencia - pico a su amiga que estaba sentada en el medio de Jason y Thalia.

\- No molestes Leo - ella golpeó su mano bastante divertida y feliz, pues estaba abrazada a su novio y eso le agradaba.

Apolo siguió leyendo pero por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba a su compañero de asiento, ¿Por qué lo había traído ahí?. Simple, porque así lo quiso y a diferencia de las diosas su tío sabía que el no iba a hacerle daño por eso no había dicho nada y eso lo alegraba además que veía que el chico no se quejaba, eso era aún mejor.

**_Era una mañana fresca y lloviznosa, pero_** **_Frank no notaba el frío. Llevaba un traje de lana negro y un abrigo negro que habían pertenecido a su abuelo. A Frank le había sorprendido y le había impresionado descubrir que le quedaban bien. _**

Ares vio de arriba abajo a su hijo solo podía pensar que su abuelo también debió ser un gran hombre.

**_La ropa olía a bolas de naftalina húmedas y jazmín. La tela picaba pero abrigaba. Con el arco y el carcaj, debía de parecer un mayordomo muy peligroso._**

\- Mayordomo peligroso- murmuro entre dientes Hazel para luego reír suavemente, su novio solo se la quedó mirando un instante y luego tomó su mano y la besó ella paró de reír y solo le sonrió, con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

**_Había cargado parte de la porcelana de su abuela en un carrito y lo había llevado al jardín, donde había colocado los blancos sobre los viejos postes de la cerca situados en el límite de la finca._**

\- La mejor manera de desahogarse es entrenar - aprobó Ares y Artemisa junto con Atenea asintieron, ellos consideraban eso la mejor forma de concentrar tus pensamientos en algo distinto a todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor.

Jason y los demás mestizos ahí presentes (excepto Leo) por otro lado vieron de soslayo a cierto hijo del Dios del mar que deliberadamente no veía a nadie más que al Dios del sol tal vez porque esa era la razón por la cual la mayor parte de los últimos días se la había pasado en la Arena o en el Recodromo y muy poco en el resto del campamento, había días que tuvieron que arrastrarlo de esos lugares para que coma algo (lo que no era de su agrado) pero en este instante no quería admitir que era para eso. Para dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

**_Había estado disparando tanto tiempo que los dedos se le estaban empezando a entumecer. Con cada flecha que disparaba, se imaginaba que eliminaba sus problemas._**

Percy asintió imperceptiblemente el hacia lo mismo, con cada tajo sentía que se liberaba de todo lo que estaba en su mente, como el hecho de no haber salvado a todos sus amigos, el hecho de que cayera en ese foso porque ni siquiera podía pensar en el nombre de aquel lugar sin sentir un malestar total, el hecho de que le dio miedo a su novia, esto último era en lo que menos quería pensar, suavemente sintió una mano en su cintura que le causó algo de cosquillas y vio al Dios con el ceño fruncido, este solo sonrió mientras seguía leyendo.

**_Francotiradores en Afganistán. «Zas.» Una tetera estalló con una flecha por la mitad._**

\- ¡Bien! - Ares celebraba las acciones de su hijo y Frank solo lo veía con una ceja arqueada tal vez no era tan malo ser hijo de Marte, aunque tenía que agradecerle a su padre la bendición que le dio sin ella tal vez no habrían podido salir de aquel lugar.

**_La medalla al sacrificio, un disco de plata con una cinta roja y negra concedida por la muerte en el cumplimiento del deber, entregada a Frank como si fuera algo importante, algo capaz de arreglarlo todo. «Paf.» Una taza de té fue a parar al bosque dando vueltas._**

Ares lo vio con aprobación y Frank sonrió levemente y es que tenía toda la razón, esos objetos no le devolverían a su madre. Claro que destruirlos tampoco pero al menos eso le hacía sentir que su cuerpo estaba en movimiento y despejaba su mente de aquellos problemas.

**_El oficial que vino a decirle: «Tu madre es una heroína. La capitana Emily Zhang murió intentando salvar a sus compañeros». «Crac.» Un plato azul y blanco se hizo añicos._**

\- Aunque digan eso de tu madre no quita el hecho de que ella ya no esté- Leo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Frank este le sonrió, el latino entendía a la perfección a Frank después de todo por mucho que le dijeran que tu madre era la mejor persona, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella ya no estaría ahí para ti, ya no te arroparia en las noches ni te diría lo mucho que te quiere pero algunas personas no parecían entender eso, para a algunos los niños simplemente exageraban con sus llantos.

Hefestos vio el brillo triste que cruzó por los ojos de su pequeño y revoltoso hijo, se comenzó a preguntar que pasó con su madre porque era muy notorio que entendía el dolor de la pérdida de su amigo, ya después preguntaría.

**_El castigo de su abuela: «Los hombres no lloran. Y menos los hombres de la familia Zhang. Lo soportarás, Fai»._**

\- Tu abuela en algo tenía razón y es en que lo soportarías y que no debes lamentar por siempre su muerte, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer - dijo Ares con seriedad viendo a su hijo este asintió después de todo el aborrecía las miradas de lastima que le mandaban sus parientes cuando estuvieron en el funeral, lo odio, bastante ya tenia con procesar todo y no derrumbarse para que ellos le vieran así.

\- Pero tú nombre es Frank no Fai - ladeo la cabeza Percy viendo a su amigo este solo sonrió y señaló el libro que sostenía Apolo, Afrodita ahogó un chillido por esto, el de verdad era una ternura cuando hacia esos gestos, aunque ella prefería verlo junto a su rubio amigo que ahora estaba abrazado a su hija.

**_Nadie lo llamaba Fai salvo su abuela._****_«¿Qué clase de nombre es Frank? -lo regañaba-. Ese no es un nombre chino.» «Yo no soy chino», pensaba Frank, pero no se atrevía a decirlo._**

\- Puede no hayas nacido en ese lugar pero lo llevas en la sangre - dijo Hermes un poco molesto y preocupado por el Dios del sol y su acercamiento al hijo de Poseidón, aunque no sabia porque se molestaba. Apolo era un Dios bastante "mayor" para saber con quién meterse o no, aún así le preocupaba también pues sabia que el chico no estaba del todo estable mentalmente y si al Dios se le ocurría hacer como Afrodita y Demeter; podían salir ambos lastimados y no quería eso.

**_Su madre le había dicho hacía años: «No discutas con la abuela. Eso solo la hará sufrir más». Ella tenía razón. Y ahora Frank no tenía a nadie más que a su abuela._**

\- Es bueno que escucharas los consejos de tu madre, además que tu abuela se ve que es una persona muy sabia - sonrio dulcemente Lady Hestia a Frank este hizo lo mismo acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza.

**_«Pam.» Una cuarta flecha impactó en el poste de la cerca y se clavó en él, vibrando._****_-Fai -dijo su abuela. Frank se volvió. La mujer sujetaba con firmeza un cofre de caoba del tamaño de una caja de zapatos que Frank no había visto nunca. _**

Los dioses vieron con interés el libro esa caja llamó su atención, Frank por otra parte se removió algo incómodo en su lugar pero un apretón de parte de Hazel lo hizo calmarse, como le había molestado aquella caja en un principio y quien se las había dado también le fastidio pero eso no importaba ahora.

**_Con su vestido negro de cuello alto y su severo moño de cabello gris, parecía una maestra de escuela del siglo XIX . _**

Los semidioses no pudieron evitar una leve risita por la descripción de la abuela de Frank, él mismo no pudo evitarla, aunque en su momento claro el simplemente la había visto con respeto.

**_Su abuela contempló la carnicería: la porcelana en el carrito, los fragmentos de sus juegos de té favoritos esparcidos por el césped, las flechas de Frank sobresaliendo del suelo, los árboles, los postes de la cerca y una flecha en la cabeza de un sonriente gnomo de jardín. Frank pensó que se pondría a gritar o que le pegaría con la caja._**

\- No creo que tu abuela vaya a hacer eso chico - exclamo algo divertido Dioniso, en el receso había ido a ver a su esposa, ciertamente no la trajo ahí porque no sabia si podía hacerlo pero le había encantado estar con ella. Frank solo asintió a las palabras del Dios pero no lo podían culpar de pensar así después de todo su abuela era imprevisible, nunca sabias que esperar de ella.

**_Él nunca había hecho algo tan grave. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso. La cara de su abuela rebosaba amargura y desaprobación. No se parecía en nada a la madre de Frank. Se preguntaba cómo su madre había salido tan simpática, siempre risueña y amable. _**

\- Eso es simple tú abuela tuvo una vida muy distinta a la de tu madre y seguramente cuando la educo lo hizo para que fuera todo lo contrario ella pero igual de intrépida y valiente - dijo Demeter viendo con una sonrisa al chico y luego le guiñó un ojo al latino que estaba cerca de él.

\- Madre - medio reprendió Perséfone a su lado esta dejó de ver a los chicos y simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa inocente a su hija para luego esquivar su mirada, Hades se reía entre dientes, él sabía que su querida esposa era la única que frenaba a su madre de andar de coqueta, no por nada todas las aventuras que tenía ella eran mientras Perséfone estaba en el inframundo, porque cuando estaban las dos arriba, ellas no se separaban para nada, cuando estaba en el inframundo habían momentos (que por supuesto el Dios disfrutaba) donde la diosa del cereal desaparecía.

**_Frank no se imaginaba a su madre creciendo con su abuela como tampoco se la podía imaginar en el campo de batalla, aunque probablemente las dos situaciones no se diferenciaban tanto. _**

Algunos rieron un poco por el carácter que se veía que poseía la abuela de Frank podían imaginarse claramente a lo que se refería con eso de que las dos situaciones no se diferenciaban tanto, el solo se limitó a rodear con el brazo por el hombro a su dulce Hazel.

**_Esperó a que su abuela estallara. Tal vez lo encerrara y no tuviera que ir al funeral. _**

Leo esbozó una sonrisa triste lo último que uno quiere es estar ahí en el funeral y que todos te vean con lástima, uno preferiría encerrarse antes de recibir eso, Leo podía entender muy bien a Frank y sintió unas palmadas en el hombro, vio a un lado y se encontró a Frank sonriéndole junto con Calipso y Hazel a su otro lado Jason y Piper, ahí estaban sus amigos diciéndole que lo apoyaban y que ellos no sentían lástima por él, eso se los agradecería siempre.

**_Quería hacerle daño por portarse tan mal continuamente, por dejar que su madre fuera a la guerra, por regañarlo para que lo superara. Lo único que a ella le importaba era su estúpida colección. _**

\- No creo que sea así pequeño semidiós, seguramente a ella le duele todo lo que pasó después de todo a una madre siempre le duele la pérdida de un hijo - dijo Hera y más de uno vio de soslayo a Hefestos quien bufo.

\- Hablo la madre del siglo - refutó el Dios de los herreros, haciendo que ella lo vea.

\- Te he pedido tu perdón mil veces Hefestos - replico ella viendo a su hijo y este simplemente la ignoró y volvió a su trabajo los demás dioses la vieron a ella.

\- ¿Piensas que con palabras bonitas obtendrás su perdón? - dijo con indiferencia Demeter ganándose la atención de Hera y su enojo - Haznos un favor y no te engañes, la única razón para que le pidieras perdón era para que te haga bonitas joyas y nada más- termino por decir y la reina parecía querer echar fuego por los ojos.

\- Este asunto es entre mi hijo y yo, tú no tienes porque meterte- estaba indignada la diosa del matrimonio pues en todo lo que llevaban reinando desde que Hefestos regresó, ni la diosa del cereal ni nadie más excepto Poseidón se habían metido a hablar sobre esto.

\- Me meto porque me he callado suficiente - replico la diosa de la cosecha viendo enfurecida a su pequeña hermana - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a fingir que eres buena madre? hace tiempo que no te creemos ese papel pero nos callamos para no tener que escuchar tus berrinches -

\- ¡Silencio las dos! - Bramo Zeus golpeando su perno contra la manga del trono haciendo que muchas chispas salten de este y los semidioses se enojan más en sus asientos como habían estado haciendo hasta este momento, Percy era el único escondido detrás de un Dios y veía con preocupación a sus amigos.

\- Demeter tranquila - dijo el Dios de los mares al ver que ella iba a hablar de nuevo importandole un reverendo cacahuete que su hermanito la quiera silenciar, pero vio a Poseidón y este le señaló a los semidioses y ella pudo ver que con sus acciones solo los estaba asustando solo por esto se cerró la boca en cambio Hera solo no dijo nada más porque según respetaba la palabra de su marido pero apreto la mandíbula y rechino los dientes, esta afrenta no la iba a pasar por alto.

-**_Deja ese ridículo comportamiento -dijo su abuela. No parecía muy irritada-. Es indigno de ti._**

\- Aún así creo que ella sabia que esa era tu mejor manera de desahogarte - susurro Hazel y Frank le sonrió eso era lo más probable, los dos estaban muy apegaditos, después de la pelea verbal entre ambas diosas así habían quedado todos, muy juntos como esperando el ataque por parte de ellas o que tomen su verdadera forma que era lo más probable que sucediera por el aspecto brillante que ambas habían ido adquiriendo.

**_Para gran asombro de Frank, apartó de una patada una de sus tazas de té favoritas. -El coche llegará pronto -dijo-. Debemos hablar. Frank se quedó mudo de asombro. Miró más atentamente la caja de caoba. _**

Hefestos miraba de soslayo a su madre y a su tía, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí era la primera vez que la diosa del cereal saltaba a defenderlo delante de todos eso se sintió agradable, sabia que después de todo algunos si le querían ahí, Ares a pesar de todo no le había culpado por quitarle a la que debía ser su esposa, porque si en un principio casarse con Afrodita fue un arrebato de él pues veía que su hermano tenía todo mientras que a él lo echaron del Olimpo, cuando llegó el Dios de la guerra estaba por casarse con la diosa del amor pero el le pidió a Hera a Afrodita y ella accedió. Ahora se arrepentía pues ni él ni Afrodita eran del todo felices y su única diversión eran las trampas que hacia para ellos y que a su hermano le encantaba destrozar, tal vez si pudieran divorciarse cada uno seria feliz con quien quisiesen.

**_Por un instante, se preguntó si contenía las cenizas de su madre, pero era imposible. Su abuela le había dicho que habría un entierro militar. Entonces ¿por qué sujetaba su abuela la caja con tanta cautela, como si el contenido le causara tristeza?_**

\- Tal vez porque así era - murmuró Will viendo al hijo de Marte que prefería estar jugando con la mano de Hazel y besando su mejilla a prestar atención a sus propios pensamientos del libro, el hijo de Apolo no se podía imaginar aquello de tener tu vida atada a un trozo de madera, simplemente no le cabía en la mente y eso no era lo único, vio a cierto azabache que parecía bastante tranquilo con su padre ¿Por qué lo había sentado con él? ni a él que era su hijo lo había sentado allí ¿Por qué a él si? ya preguntaría después.

-**_Entra -dijo._**

**_Sin esperar a ver si Frank la seguía, la mujer se volvió y entró en la casa._**

\- Seguramente sabe que la seguirías- dijo Ares, Frank asintió, pero el Dios de la guerra estaba viendo a su hermano Hefestos que cargaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios después de todo que alguien que se meta con Hera era del agrado de él, a Ares también le había agradado la situación después de todo él era su hermano y aunque le encantaba fastidiarlo lo quería, bueno ahora porque al principio si que odio que tomara a Afrodita por esposa pero lograron llevarse bien los tres.

**_En el salón, Frank se sentó en un sofá de terciopelo, rodeado de antiguas fotos familiares, jarrones de porcelana demasiado grandes para su carrito y banderas de caligrafía chinas. Frank no sabía lo que decía la caligrafía. Nunca había tenido mucho interés por aprender. Tampoco conocía a la mayoría de las personas de las fotografías._**

\- Pero algo de chino sabes ¿no? - pregunto con algo de curiosidad Will y Frank asintió, el dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y Nico vio al rubio con el ceño fruncido - No te preocupes sombritas que amo al italiano no al chino - le guiño un ojo mientras las mejillas de Nico tomaron un poco de color y después virar el rostro mientras se acomodaba en su hombro, oh! como le encantaba molestarlo.

**_Cada vez que su abuela empezaba a sermonearlo sobre sus antepasados -cómo habían venido de China y habían prosperado en el negocio de la importación-exportación y cómo, con el tiempo, se habían convertido en una de las familias chinas más ricas de Vancouver-, era un rollo, la verdad. _**

\- Y vaya rollo que debe ser - dijo Perséfone viendo al chico y después a la hija de este, la chiquilla se veía que era Bonita, tenía los ojos dorados preciosos, oh como le recordaban a los que estaban en unas macetas, sonrió suavemente.

**_Frank era canadiense de cuarta generación. Le daban igual China y todas aquellas rancias antigüedades. Los únicos caracteres chinos que reconocía eran el apellido de su familia: Zhang. «Maestro de arcos.» Eso molaba._**

\- No son los únicos que conoces oye - dijo Leo algo divertido y Frank divertido después de todo en aquel viaje puso en práctica lo que recordaba de esas clases de Chino que recibía por parte de su abuela.

**_Su abuela se sentó a su lado, con una postura rígida y las manos dobladas sobre la caja._**

**_-Tu madre quería que tuvieras esto -dijo con reticencia-. Lo guardaba desde que eras un bebé. Cuando se marchó a la guerra, me lo confió a mí. Pero se ha ido, y dentro de poco tú también te irás._****_A Frank se le revolvió el estómago._****_-¿Me iré? ¿Adónde?_**

\- Al único lugar seguro para los hijos de dioses del lado romano- dijo Ares viendo a su hijo este solo asintió eso ya lo sabia.

Poseidón desde su lugar aún vigilaba a su hijo que solo respiró profundo antes las acciones de su abuela, seguramente pensando que el tuvo una conversación parecida con su madre, comenzó a Preguntarse que tan malo fue, el había dicho que se llevaron a su madre pero no se atrevió a preguntar bajo que circunstancias se encontraban en ese momento porque se veía que no era un tema del que quisiera hablar verdaderamente, esperaba que pronto pudiera hacerlo.

-**_Yo soy vieja -contestó su abuela, como si fuera un anuncio sorprendente-. Muy pronto yo también tendré una cita con la Muerte. No te puedo enseñar las técnicas que necesitarás, y no puedo ocultar esta carga. Si le pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Te morirías._**

Frank respiró hondo esa fue una de las conversaciones más difíciles que pudo tener con su abuela, su vista se nubló y de pronto estaba ahí con su abuela que sostenía esa caja en sus manos y la escena cambiaba, ahora estaba en la casa envuelta en llamas el quiso levantarse e ir por ella pero unas pequeñas manos apretaron su brazo regresandolo a la realidad, se dio cuenta que se estaba transformando en un oso y se estaba poniendo de pie vio a su costado ahí estaba su pequeña Hazel sujetándolo lo más que podía.

\- ¡Frank! ¡Frank! - lo había estado llamando, eso era seguro el respiro más tranquilo el aura que lo rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer sus manos volvieron a la normalidad y solo pudo ver avergonzado a todos los demás que también estaban de pie dispuestos a detener su ataque pero sobre todo notó las miradas sombrías de Nico y Percy quienes por más que quisieran pararlo sabía que primero buscarían la seguridad de Hazel - Frank - susurró la Morena haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos.

\- Ya estoy bien - le dio unas palmaditas en la mano pudo notar como ella temblaba ligeramente, tuvo miedo de que tuviera un flash y no pudiera regresarlo a la realidad.

\- Me preocupaste demasiado - susurro ella tratando de contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan impotente de no ser de ayuda para su novio.

\- Gracias, sin ti habría hecho una locura - susurro a su oído mientras la envolvía en sus brazos y depositaba un suave beso sobre su coronilla.

Los dioses solo veían la escena atónitos, Ares pudo notar que tan pronto como salieron del aturdimiento Zeus tuvo una mirada furiosa hacia su hijo, pero pobre de él donde si quiera se atreviera a tocar un solo cabello de su hijo, el solía dejar que sus hijos liberen sus propias batallas pero esta era una que sus hijo no había buscado así que el no iba a dejar que la luche solo.

Apolo al ver que todos estaban más calmados y que su azabache acompañante no parecía dispuesto a saltar directo al peligro (otra vez) solo por ayudar a sus amigos soltó el agarre que le tenía de la cintura y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

**_Frank no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Parecía que hubiera dicho que su vida dependía de aquella caja. _**

\- Más bien de su contenido - supuso Afrodita viendo con algo de preocupación a su hija que en su momento los ojos de ella habían refulgido con fiereza dispuesta a pelear si era necesario con sus amigos para que no se hagan daño pero así mismo vio como el rubio se adelantaba a ella buscando primero el bienestar de ella, no podía dejar de pensar que él en verdad la quería demasiado, el amor así era tan bello.

**_Se preguntaba por qué no la había visto antes. Ella debía de haberla tenido encerrada en el desván: la única habitación en la que Frank tenía prohibido explorar. Ella siempre había dicho que guardaba sus tesoros más valiosos allí arriba._**

\- Y vaya tesoros- susurro Percy bastante tranquilo recostandose contra el respaldar del trono aún no encontraba explicación ¿para que el Dios del sol le quiera a su lado?, aunque esa pregunta no solo la hacia acerca del dios sino de todos claro después se regañaba mentalmente por pensar así. Porque sus amigos le querían estaba seguro de ello, por eso lo querían a su lado no solo porque el los protegería no claro que no, sacudió la cabeza levemente y sintió otra vez la mano del Dios en su cintura atrayendolo a él, se quejó ligeramente pero el Dios no hizo caso y solo siguió leyendo.

**_Le dio la caja. Él levantó la tapa con las manos temblorosas. Dentro, acolchado en forro de terciopelo, había un objeto aterrador, capaz de cambiar su vida e increíblemente importante: un palo._**

\- Demasiado importante y aterrador - susurro Nico sabiendo que de eso perfectamente dependía la vida de Frank pero aún así el no iba a permitir que en un ataque como el anterior su hermana se exponga demasiado a eso, si era elegir entre proteger a su hermana o salvar a Frank, escogería lo primero puede que aprecie al chico pero más amaba a su hermana además que el chico tampoco se lo perdonaría.

**_Parecía madera de deriva: dura y lisa, tallada con una forma ondulada. Era casi del tamaño de un mando a distancia de televisión. Tenía la punta chamuscada. Frank tocó el extremo quemado. Todavía estaba caliente. Las cenizas le dejaron una mancha negra en el dedo._**

\- ¿se va consumiendo según crezcas? - pregunto con interés Will, Frank se lo quedó mirando no había llegado a pensar en eso.

\- Tal vez, no lo sé con exactitud pero el palo según dijo mi abuela había sido más largo que cuando me lo entrego pero no lo sé - se puso a pensar en aquello pues cuando abrió la caja ya estaba algo consumido aunque las últimas veces que lo revisó no se había consumido para nada, tal vez y solo tal vez ahora su proceso era más lento.

**_-Es un palo -dijo._**

**_No entendía por qué su abuela estaba tan tensa y seria por algo así._****_A la mujer le brillaban los ojos._****_-Fai, ¿sabes algo de profecías? ¿Sabes algo de dioses?_**

\- Todos sabemos algo de eso, algunos padres mortales intentan enseñar a sus hijos sobre la vida que alguna vez llevarían y cuando no es así el mismo instinto de uno hace que busques información sobre aquello porque resulta atrayente - dijo Piper y los demás asintieron, después de todo era como si su abuela hubiera sabido acerca de su madre y por eso le contaba aquellas historias Cherokee, además que por propia cuenta ella misma se había interesado en los dioses debido a esa película de su padre, se recostó más contra Jason quien acarició su cabello suavemente.

Jason a diferencia de los demás no tenía muchos recuerdos de su madre mortal y a veces prefería no tener ninguno, después de todo no fue agradable verla ahí en Ítaca con todos esos hombres y diciendo esas cosas de que ella era lo único que tenía cuando no era así, el ahora tenia una familia más grande y fuerte, beso suavemente el cabello de su novia mientras la abrazaba.

**_Las preguntas le incomodaron. Pensó en las ridículas estatuas doradas de inmortales chinos que su abuela tenía, en sus supersticiones a la hora de colocar los muebles en determinados sitios y de evitar números que traían mala suerte. _**

\- Algunas cosas no son supersticiones sino más bien enseñanzas que se pasaron de generación en generación hasta la actualidad, aunque algunos las cambiaron de maneras aberrantes y por estas cuestiones es que no surten el efecto deseado, hay otros que a pesar de los cambios siguen funcionando como ese cambio de leer los augurios con entrañas de peluches en vez de animales - explicó Atenea y los semidioses al ver que ya no hablaba con odio en su voz asintieron aunque no por eso terminaban de confiar en la diosa, el único que no asintió fue el azabache junto a Apolo que aún intentaba zafarse de su agarre sin éxito alguno.

**_Las profecías le hacían pensar en las galletas de la suerte, que ni siquiera eran chinas_**

La mención de las estúpidas galletas le hizo recordar a Leo todo el mal trago que vivió gracias a la diosa Némesis y su promesa de vengarla, odio demasiado aquello en especial porque por culpa de aquello estaba seguro que sus amigos acabaron en el tártaro, si él no la hubiera abierto... no no podía pensar en aquello tampoco, si no lo hubiera hecho ni Hazel, ni Frank ni él la habrían contado, sacudió la cabeza debía dejar esos asuntos en paz, Calipso se acurrucó contra su pecho eso lo calmó, amaba a esta mujer su simple tacto hacia que el olvidara todo lo demás, sonrió mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

-**_en realidad, no-, pero los matones del colegio le molestaban con chistes sobre frases estúpidas como «Confucio dice...» y todas esas chorradas. Frank nunca había estado en China. No quería tener nada que ver con ese país. Pero, por supuesto, su abuela no quería oír eso._**

\- ¿Por qué no ir a China? es un lugar bastante bonito hasta donde he visto - comentó en voz algo alta el azabache hijo de Hades haciendo girar su anillo sin darse cuenta que capto las miradas de muchos de los presentes, la primera que noto era una severa de parte de su rubio doctor.

\- ¿Cuándo tu has visto China? - pregunto arqueando una ceja y esperando una respuesta, Nico solo trago saliva odiaba y a la vez amaba cuando se veía así tan imponente.

\- En su primer viaje de sombras y estuvo desmayado una semana - dijo Percy con algo de fastidio en este momento no quería que nadie lo toque y el Dios del sol no parecía entender eso, Will lo vio un instante y después de nuevo a Nico.

\- No volverás a hacer viajes de sombras- exclamaron tres voces a la vez todas muy severas que hicieron al chico temblar ligeramente, una era de su progenitor que tenía el ceño fruncido, otra de su pequeña hermana que estaba igual y por supuesto la otra era del hijo de Apolo.

\- Igual ya lo tenía prohibido- murmuró de mal humor el azabache cruzándose de brazos, para luego bufar, una vez aclarado eso, Apolo continuó.

¡Oh! como le encantaba al Dios molestar al azabache, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta que no quería ser tocado pero también estaba el hecho de que mientras lo molestaba el parecía menos perdido y eso era agradable.

-**_Un poco, abuela -contestó-. No mucho._**

**_-La mayoría de la gente se habría burlado de la historia de tu madre -dijo ella-. Pero yo no. Sé de profecías y de dioses. Griegos, romanos, chinos... se cruzan en nuestra familia. Yo no puse en duda lo que me contó de tu padre._**

\- Un largo linaje - susurro Zeus, veía fijamente a los semidioses sentía que todos eran muy poderosos incluyendo a sus hijos, pero claro eran hijos del rey así debían ser, los demás no, tenía que idear algo, primero tenia que deshacerse del chiquillo de su hermano pues era el mayor entre los presentes y tenerlo representaba un peligro enorme de que la profecía se cumpla en ese momento y él no iba a permitir eso.

**_-Espera... ¿Qué?_**

**_-Tu padre era un dios -dijo ella sin rodeos._****_Si su abuela hubiera tenido sentido del humor, Frank habría pensado que estaba bromeando. Pero su abuela nunca gastaba bromas. ¿Se estaba volviendo senil?_**

Algunos soltaron risitas pero no lo podían culpar cada uno de ellos pensó eso de la persona que les dijo que su padre o madre ausente era un Dios, es que no es fácil creerte que te digan que tienes sangre divina y eso.

-¡**_Deja de mirarme con la boca abierta! -le espetó-. No estoy mal de la cabeza. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu padre no volvió?_**

Ares le envió una mala mirada a su "querido" padre, ¿qué no darían la mayoría de los dioses ahí presentes porque esa estúpida ley de no intervenir en la vida de sus hijos no exista? aunque claro no es que la cumplieran siempre pues sentían la necesidad de verlos al menos un par de veces para cuidarlos, pero no todos encontraban forma de hacerlo, aunque lo intentaban.

-**_Estaba... -dijo Frank titubeando. Perder a su madre ya era bastante doloroso. No quería pensar también en su padre-. Estaba en el ejército, como mamá. Desapareció en combate. En Irak._**

Los dioses bufaron a los padres mortales les tocaba inventar mentiras así para que no hicieran demasiadas preguntas sobre su padre o madre faltante.

\- Se perdió en el mar - susurro Percy, solo Apolo lo escuchó y vio la mirada oscurecida que tenía con una mueca triste en los labios, seguramente esa era la mentira con verdad que le había dado su madre acerca de su padre, el Dios del sol movió ligeramente los dedos que mantenía en la curva de la cintura del azabache provocando que de un leve respingo y le vea mal, pero no le importaba todo era para que el este bien.

-**_Bah. Era un dios. Se enamoró de tu madre porque era una guerrera nata. Era como yo: fuerte, valiente, buena y hermosa._**

**_Fuerte y valiente, Frank no lo dudaba. Imaginarse a su abuela como buena o hermosa era más difícil._**

\- Vamos que seguramente ella tenía lo suyo - lo comenzó a molestar Leo - después de todo enamoró a tu abuelo - movio las cejas de forma sugerente dándole a entender varias cosas que hicieron al chino canadiense ponerse Colorado y al latino reír como loco igual que a quienes le alcanzaron a oír.

**_Seguía sospechando que había perdido la chaveta, pero preguntó:_**

-**_¿Qué clase de dios?_**

**_-Un dios romano -respondió ella-. Aparte de eso, no sé nada. Tu madre no me lo dijo o quizá ella tampoco lo sabía. No me extraña que un dios se enamorara de ella, teniendo en cuenta a nuestra familia. Debió de descubrir que ella tenía sangre ancestral._**

\- Es probable pero no creo que sea la única razón- murmuró Ares y Afrodita le sonrió claro que el no se fijaba solamente en esas cosas al momento de escoger una mortal, esta tenía que tener ciertos estándares y al parecer la madre del chico cumplía bien esas expectativas.

Frank sonrió suavemente recordando a su madre y los bellos momentos que estuvieron juntos.

**_-Espera... Somos chinos. ¿Por qué un dios romano querría salir con una canadiense china?_**

\- China no tiene mucha diferencia de Roma, además a la hora de buscar mortales no nos limitamos a ver su linaje, más bien vemos nuestros estándares- explicó Demeter - Yo por ejemplo suelo buscar personas que estén muy relacionadas con todo lo que tenga que ver en agricultura- sonrió con añoranza recordando esos amores.

\- Yo busco mujeres que sean listas y que amen las cosas de mecánica - dijo Hefesto- Esas son las mejores - Leo sonrió una de esas era su madre.

\- Yo busco mujeres valientes y que posean fuerza no solo corporal sino también interior - dijo el Dios de la guerra, ahora sonrío Frank esa era la descripción de su madre.

\- El amor está en todas partes mi niños - suspiró Afrodita con ensoñación - la mayoría de nosotros buscamos corazones nobles que puedan cuidar bien de nuestros hijos, por supuesto mejor todavía si están involucrados con nuestra esfera laboral- sonrió con nostalgia tal vez recordando sus propios amoríos.

\- Tampoco distinguimos de un género u otro para enamorarnos - añadió Apolo, a él le encantaba salir con toda clase de personas no importaba su sexo, aunque esa afirmación solo hizo que los mestizos se preocuparan por el hecho de que él quiera ahí a su lado a su amigo.

Percy que estaba distraído aún queriendo alejarse un poco del Dios (y fracasando en aquello) no entendió muy bien de qué hablaban, pero si sonrió recordando lo que había dicho su padre de su madre, él sabía perfectamente que su padre la amó por muchas razones, después de todo su madre era la mejor.

**_Los orificios nasales de su abuela se ensancharon._**

**_-Si te hubieras molestado en aprender la historia de la familia, Fai, lo sabrías. China y Roma no son tan distintas, ni están tan separadas como podrías creer. Nuestra familia es de la provincia de Gansu, una ciudad antiguamente llamada Li-Jien. Y antes de eso..., bueno, como he dicho, sangre ancestral. La sangre de príncipes y héroes._**

Ares y Poseidón se miraron entre sí ya estaban comprendiendo de qué tipo de sangre corría por las venas de aquel muchacho y no era para menos que Hera haya querido que posea ese pedazo de leño, era como su garantía de que el chico no sería un problema pues su vida acabaría pronto.

**_Frank se limitó a mirarla fijamente._**

**_Ella suspiró exasperada._****_-¡Estoy desperdiciando saliva con este muchacho! Descubrirás la verdad cuando vayas al campamento. Tal vez tu padre te reconozca, pero de momento debo explicarte qué es el trozo de leña._**

Ares frunció el ceño por supuesto que lo reconocería, el siempre reconocía a sus hijos, claro que a veces tardaba en hacerlo por como estaban las cosas en su esfera de trabajo, bueno aunque ahora podía descansar un poco de aquello debido al término de la guerra y que el tiempo estaba paralizado aquí.

**_Señaló la gran chimenea de piedra._****_-Poco después de que tú nacieras, una visita apareció en nuestro hogar. Tu madre y yo estábamos sentadas aquí, en el sofá, en el mismo sitio donde tú estás sentado. Tú eras una criatura, envuelto en una manta azul, y ella te estaba meciendo en sus brazos._****_Parecía un recuerdo agradable, pero su abuela lo evocaba en un tono amargo, como si ya entonces supiera que Frank se convertiría en un zoquete grande y torpe._**

\- No eres un zoquete grande y torpe - dijo con mucha dulzura Lady Hestia y Frank le sonrió, la diosa le aguardaba mucho.

\- Nunca vuelvas a creer eso de ti - susurro su novia a su oído el asintió, su autoestima había mejorado mucho, con el paso de la guerra había adquirido confianza en si mismo, más valor y sobre todo autoestima, se sentía más seguro con respecto a su persona.

**_-Una mujer apareció entre el fuego -continuó-. Era una mujer blanca (una gwai poh), vestida de seda azul, con una extraña capa que parecía la piel de una cabra._****_-Una cabra -repitió Frank aturdido._**

Las miradas fueron hacia la reina de los olímpicos que tenía el ceño fruncido pero no exactamente por la lectura sino porque aún no procesaba el hecho de que la diosa del cereal se haya metido en la discusión con su hijo, esa situación no era de su agrado nunca en todo ese tiempo que llevaban gobernando alguno de los dioses se había atrevido a decir algo sobre ese asunto u otros, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de las cosas y tenía que demostrar que por algo ella era la reina y los demás simples empleados de aquel lugar.

**_Su abuela frunció el entrecejo._****_-¡Sí, límpiate las orejas, Fai Zhang! ¡Soy demasiado vieja para repetirlo todo dos veces! La mujer de la piel de cabra era una diosa. Yo siempre percibo estas cosas. Sonrió al bebe, a ti, y le dijo a tu madre, en perfecto mandarín, nada menos: «Él cerrará el círculo. Devolverá a tu familia a sus raíces y te colmará de honor»._**

Los amigos del chico le sonrieron, vaya que la había colmado de honor, aunque él solo suspiro y sonrió suavemente amaba a su abuela a pesar de su carácter tan rudo y sabia muy bien que ella estaba orgullosa de él.

**_Su abuela resopló._****_-Yo no le llevo la contraria a las diosas, pero esta no veía el futuro con claridad. En cualquier caso, dijo: «Irá al campamento y allí restablecerá tu reputación. Liberará a Tánatos de sus cadenas heladas...»._**

Todos vieron el libro con interés después de todo Hera no era la diosa de las profecías así que se preguntaban como sabría que en el futuro el chico iría en esa misión a liberar a la muerte y más todavía ella como sabría que iban a capturar a la muerte.

**_-Espera. ¿A quién?_****_-A Tánatos -dijo su abuela con impaciencia-. El nombre griego de la Muerte. ¿Puedo seguir sin que me interrumpas? La diosa dijo: «La sangre de Pilos es abundante en el niño por parte de madre. Tendrá el don de la familia Zhang, pero también tendrá los poderes de su padre»._**

Ares escaneo con la mirada a su hijo de arriba abajo, si se notaba que el heredo mucho de sus poderes pero también que heredó gran parte de los poderes de su madre además de su nobleza y gentileza, sonrió orgulloso por ello.

**_De repente, la historia de la familia de Frank no resultaba aburrida. Ardía en deseos de preguntar qué significaba todo aquello: poderes, dones, sangre de Pilos. ¿Qué era ese campamento y quién era su padre? Pero no quería interrumpir otra vez a su abuela. Quería que siguiera hablando._**

\- Y vaya que obtuve la respuesta a toda mis preguntas - susurro Frank recordando la breve conversación que tuvo con uno de sus parientes en Pilos y todo lo que le dijeron.

**_-Todo poder se cobra un precio, Fai -dijo-. Antes de que la diosa desapareciera, señaló al fuego y dijo: «Será el más fuerte de tu clan y el más grande. Pero las Parcas han decretado que sea también el más vulnerable. Su vida será intensa y breve. En cuanto este trozo de yesca se consuma (el palo que había en el borde de la lumbre), tu hijo está destinado a morir»._**

\- Así que las moiras - susurró Poseidón después de todo el chico era un descendiente suyo y no le gustaba nada que su hermanita esté yendo a visitarlo además que algo le decía que aquel trozo de madera no había sido algo exactamente pensado por las moiras, más bien parecía una petición de alguien porque aquello era una maldición.

**_Frank apenas podía respirar. Miró la caja que tenía sobre el regazo y la mancha de ceniza de su dedo. La historia parecía ridícula, pero de repente el trozo de madera parecía más siniestro, más frío y más pesado._**

Nico lo vio curioso eso le parecía sumamente extraño pues el también seria considerado poderoso igual que Percy, Jason, Hazel y Thalia, no se explicaba porque si esto era así la vida de ellos no estaba atada a algo como aquello, frunció el ceño tal vez si Frank actuara más como un hijo de Marte, más guerrero, menos pacifista se vería más aquel poder aunque si había demostrado ser bastante poderoso en la guerra eso no se lo iba a negar al chico.

**_-Este... este..._**

**_-Sí, mi buey cabezón -dijo su abuela-. Ese mismo palo. La diosa desapareció, e inmediatamente cogí la madera del fuego. Lo hemos guardado desde entonces._****_-Si se quema, ¿me moriré?_**

Zeus vio un instante al chico antes de apartar la mirada debido a la molestas que le estaban enviando tanto Ares como Poseidón ellos no iban a permitir que se meta con el chico, después de todo era el hijo de uno y legado del otro.

-**_No es tan raro -dijo su abuela-. Romanos, chinos... A menudo los destinos de los hombres se pueden prever, y a veces hasta se pueden evitar, al menos por un tiempo. La madera está ahora en tus manos. Mantenla cerca. Mientras esté a salvo, tú estarás a salvo._**

\- Ahora está aún más a salvo - le sonrió Calipso al chico ella sabia que la pequeña bolsa de tela antifuego que Leo le había pedido que confeccione era para aquello, Frank la vio extrañado un momento pero después entendió que ella era quien había hecho eso para su Madero.

\- Gracias- le dijo en un murmullo ella simplemente le restó importancia con una mano, ella estaba feliz de haber sido de ayuda incluso estando en esa isla.

**_Frank sacudió la cabeza. Quería protestar diciendo que no era más que una estúpida leyenda. Tal vez su abuela estuviera intentando asustarle como venganza por romperle la porcelana. Sin embargo, los ojos de la anciana tenían una mirada desafiante. Parecía estar retando a Frank: «Si no te lo crees, quémalo». Frank cerró la caja. _**

\- Lo mejor es que comenzaras a creer en todas las leyendas y todo lo que te decía tu abuela - dijo Perséfone aún viendo a la pequeña chica que estaba a su lado envuelta en uno de sus brazos, era adorable y luego fijo su vista en el otro hijo de su señor, veía que tenía la misma aura que su padre además de parecer un calco de él, eso le hizo pensar que faltaba la hermana del chico, entrecerró los ojos, examinó toda la sala y no la halló, eso le pareció extraño.

-**_Si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué no lo sellamos con algo que no arda, como plástico o acero? ¿Por qué no lo guardamos en una caja fuerte?_**

\- Seguramente porque no saben si al dejar sin oxígeno al Madero también te vayas a quedar sin el - dijo con aburrimiento Dioniso que que estaba cansando esta lectura ya estaba desesperado por un próximo descanso e ir a buscar a su esposa y tal vez traerla ahí para que este con él, esa idea le agradaba, Frank asintió a sus palabras.

-**_¿Qué pasaría si cubriéramos el palo con otra sustancia? -se preguntó su abuela-. ¿Te ahogarías tú también? No lo sé. Tu madre no correría el riesgo. Ella no soportaría participar en una cosa así por miedo a que algo saliera mal. _**

\- La verdad ninguna madre lo haría, bueno más bien una buena madre - murmuró Hades aún un poco apenado por la madre de Hazel y en lo que se terminó convirtiendo por culpa de su avaricia, esta noto su mirada y solo le sonrió.

Perséfone notó este intercambio de miradas pero no dijo nada, aunque si la chica era muy Mona, también lo había pensado en el juicio de ella y había notado el dolor en los ojos de su esposo al tenerla en los campos asfodelos, quizá se daría la oportunidad de conocerla y sobre el chico se lo pensaría porque si que odio a la madre de él.

**_Los bancos se pueden robar. Los edificios se pueden incendiar. Cuando alguien intenta engañar al destino, las cosas conspiran contra él. _**

Apolo no pudo evitar darles una mirada a todos los dioses en especial a su padre, porque el había intentado evitar el destino de aquella profecía y lo único que había hecho era empeorar la situación.

Percy se movió incómodo a lado del Dios, a él no le agradaba para nada el asunto de las profecías, juramentos o pactos, había estado involucrados en bastantes de estos como para querer volver a estarlo el resto de su existencia. Apolo notó que se movía así que apretó el agarre que el tenía y lo acomodó contra el sofá y lo acercó a él, el azabache se quejó ligeramente pero el Dios nuevamente le ignoró.

**_Tu madre pensó que el palo solo estaría a salvo en sus manos, hasta que se fue a la guerra. Entonces me lo dio a mí. Su abuela espiró con amargura. -Emily fue una insensata yendo a la guerra, pero supongo que siempre he sabido que era su destino. Ella esperaba volver a encontrarse con tu padre._****_-¿Pensaba... pensaba que él estaría en Afganistán?_**

\- Lo más seguro es que si estuviera ahí- dijo Afrodita viendo coquetamente a su amante este le guiño un ojo y ella soltó una risita traviesa cubriendo su boca con sus mano, Piper suspiro eso estaba mejor que este así con el Dios de la guerra o su marido antes que con su novio o sus amigos, Frank por otra parte los veía algo contrariado, que tú padre coquetee con otra diosa delante tuyo no era algo que quisieras ver exactamente.

**_Su abuela extendió las manos, como si aquello le resultara incomprensible._**

**_-Se fue. Luchó con valor. Creía que el don de la familia la protegería. Seguro que así es como salvó a esos soldados. Pero el don nunca ha mantenido a salvo a nuestra familia. A mí no me ha ayudado. Y ahora te has hecho hombre. Debes seguir tu camino._**

Ares presto atención ya había estado viendo cual era el poder que tenía el muchacho y todo lo que conllevaba, aquello era de ayuda solo si se sabia en que momento usarlos y su abuela tenia razón el debía seguir su propio camino para descubrir todo lo que conlleva tenerlo, aunque apreciando al chico aquí presente se veía que ya había descubierto bastante de aquello.

**_-Pero... ¿qué camino? ¿Cuál es nuestro don: el tiro con arco?_**

Ares bufo algo molesto, su don era mucho más que solo el tiro al arco, Apolo solo sonrió ladino le encantaba que al chico le agrade el tiro con arco.

**_-¡Tú y tu tiro con arco! Qué muchacho más bobo. Pronto lo descubrirás. Esta noche, después del funeral, debes ir al sur. Tu madre dijo que si no volvía del combate, Lupa enviaría unos mensajeros. Ellos te acompañarán a un lugar donde los hijos de los dioses son adiestrados para cumplir su destino._**

Los semidioses respiraron hondo a más de uno de los presentes le habían dicho algo parecido a aquello, que ellos debían ir a ese lugar para ser adiestrados para sobrevivir y cumplir su destino, lo grave era que a casi ninguno de ellos le habían dicho que ese destino podía llegar a ser demasiado cruel y corto, los dioses no se perdieron las miradas sombrías de ellos ante esta parte y se preocuparon sinceramente por ellos, Apolo siguió leyendo pues le preocupaba su acompañante a pesar de que ahora había conseguido que se recuéste en su hombro (tal vez muy perdido para notar lo que hacia).

**_Frank se sentía como si le estuvieran disparando con flechas y el corazón se le hubiera partido en fragmentos de porcelana. No entendía la mayor parte de lo que decía su abuela, pero una cosa estaba clara: lo estaba echando de casa._**

\- No creo que fuera su intención - dijo con voz amable Hestia haciendo que varios de los jóvenes regresen a la normalidad y le sonreían, ella sonaba tanto a una madre, su voz era tan cálida que te hacia sentir seguro.

\- ¿Estas bien? - susurro el Dios del sol al ver que el chico a su lado había reaccionado también a la voz de su tía Hestia, él lo vio un instante y asintió para de nuevo fijar su vista al frente, el Dios siguió leyendo.

-**_¿Me dejarías marchar sin más? -preguntó-. ¿Dejarías marchar a la única familia que te queda? _**

\- Se lo está haciendo más difícil- murmuró Percy un poco perdido aún recordando como el también se lo había puesto difícil a su madre con todas sus preguntas un escalofrío recorrió su espalda e instintivamente buscó calor en las cercanías de Apolo quien solo sonrió un poco mientras leía.

**_La boca de su abuela temblaba. Sus ojos parecían húmedos. A Frank le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas._**

Las diosas negaron ligeramente con la cabeza, el hizo muy mal al decir eso aunque demasiado no lo podían culpar después de todo era joven y puede que no llegara a comprender lo que de verdad le duele a cada madre cuando les toca ver a su hijo o hija partir para hacer su vida, el chico solo suspiro mientras su novia le besaba en la mejilla.

**_Había perdido a su marido hacía años, luego a su hija, y ahora estaba a punto de echar de su lado a su único nieto. Pero se levantó del sofá y se mantuvo firme, con una postura rígida y correcta como siempre. _**

\- Debió dolerle demasiado el dejarte ir - susurro Hazel a su novio, este esbozo una triste sonrisa y ella besó su mejilla.

-**_Cuando llegues al campamento -le mandó-, debes hablar con la pretora en privado. Dile que tu bisabuelo era Shen Lun. Han pasado muchos años desde el incidente de San Francisco. Con suerte, no te matarán por lo que él hizo, pero puede que te convenga pedir perdón por sus actos._**

Los dioses vieron con interés el libro en especial Poseidón después de todo ese era su legado, suspiró con exasperación era increíble ver que aún le acusaban de aquel incidente.

\- ¿Nunca entenderán que mi descendencia no tuvo nada que ver con eso? - bufo un poco de mal genio acerca de eso - Además que no era legado de mi parte romana, si no de parte Griega... idiotas - la última palabra la dijo en un susurro mientras fruncía el ceño, los demás solo lo miraban con comprensión.

\- Pero eso ya se solucionó papá- dijo Percy desde su asiento y el Dios lo miró y también notó que Apolo le tenía una mano en la cintura que al parecer a su hijo no le agradaba demasiado, pues se veía que se quería apartar pero el Dios se lo impedía.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí Percy? - pregunto el Dios, sabia que su sobrino no intentaría nada con su muchacho pero tampoco quería que este incómodo si es que no quería la cercanía del Dios. Apolo por su parte quería protestar y decir que no quería que se fuera pero era su decisión, el chico se soltó del agarre y corrió a sentarse junto a su padre.

\- Sigue leyendo Apolo - Artemisa miraba fijamente a su hermano que parecía deprimido por la decisión del azabache pero solo asintió y siguió con la lectura.

**_-Esto pinta cada vez mejor - masculló Frank. _**

**_-La diosa dijo que cerrarías el círculo de la familia -la voz de su abuela no tenía ni rastro de compasión-. Ella eligió tu camino hace años, y no será fácil. Pero ahora es el momento del funeral. Tenemos obligaciones. _**

\- Y vaya que no fue fácil- murmuró Will mientras veía a su padre que parecía querer hacer un berrinche o algo mientras veía de soslayo al hijo de Poseidón que estaba ahora recostado contra su padre cerrando los ojos, tendría que hablar con su padre, esa cercanía era algo extraña ( N/A: no es porque tenga celos de esta no como creen).

**_Vamos, el coche estará esperando. La ceremonia transcurrió de forma confusa: caras solemnes, el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el toldo junto a la tumba, el estallido de los rifles de la guardia de honor, el ataúd hundiéndose en la tierra._**

La mirada de los semidioses se perdió de nuevo recordando los funerales de sus hermanos y amigos, como les había dolido quemar sus sudarios, Percy por otra parte ahora que estaba con su padre se aferró a su padre este acarició suavemente sus cabellos dejando un rastro de brisa Marina en su alrededor haciendo que se sienta más tranquilo, eso le encantaba.

**_Esa noche vinieron los lobos. Se pusieron a aullar en el porche. Frank salió a recibirlos. Cogió su mochila de viaje, su ropa de mayor abrigo, su arco y su carcaj. La medalla al sacrificio de su madre estaba metida en la mochila. El palo chamuscado se hallaba cuidadosamente envuelto en tres capas de tela en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cerca de su corazón._**

Frank y Hazel instintivamente se llevaron las manos a esa parte y los demás poco a poco dejaron de estar perdidos, los dioses solo podían verlos con preocupación, hasta Zeus lo hizo porque él aunque no fuera el mejor padre del mundo (aunque quería creer esto) se preocupaba por estos dos jóvenes que según serian sus hijos en el futuro y ver como se perdieron y que el rubio aún lo parecía perdido no le agradaba.

**_Emprendió el viaje al sur: primero a la Casa del Lobo, en Sonoma, y finalmente al Campamento Júpiter, donde habló con Reyna en privado como le había mandado su abuela. Suplicó perdón por el bisabuelo del que no sabía nada. _**

Poseidón quería gritar que el no tenía que pedir perdón por nada después de todo su legado no tenía nada que ver con ese terremoto pero prefirió callarse al ver que su hijo parecía tranquilo y no quería alterarlo o peor aún entrar en shock grecorromano por andar pensando en su odio a estos.

**_Reyna le dejó unirse a la legión. No le contó lo que había hecho su bisabuelo, pero era evidente que lo sabía. Frank se percató de que era malo. _**

\- Lo acusaron del terremoto de San Francisco hace cuarenta años en esta época- dijo Poseidón tratando de guardar la compostura, sintió que Percy comenzó a jugar como un pequeño gato con el cinto de su túnica y eso evitó que su odio siga y dirija su atención a él.

Apolo veía al azabache le encantaba que este feliz lo que no le agradaba es que fuera lejos de él porque si sus presentimientos de sobre quien era no estaban errados (que casi nunca lo estaban) quería estar con él, todo el tiempo que fuera posible, además que estaba decidido a que ese chico no iba a parar en aquel lugar si de él dependía.

**_-Juzgo a la gente por sus propios méritos -le dijo Reyna-. Pero no menciones el nombre de Shen Lun delante de nadie más. Debe seguir siendo nuestro secreto, o te tratarán mal. _**

\- Y vaya que lo hubieran hecho - murmuró Jason que ahora estaba menos perdido y viendo como Percy jugaba con el cinto de la túnica de su padre, sonrió suavemente, le agradaba que no esté perdido en pensamientos, sintió como unas manos se aferraban a su torso bajo la vista y se topó con la cabellera de su novia, el amaba a Piper beso su cabello y sintió también que una de sus manos estaba siendo apretada y vio que era la de Leo seguramente se había perdido y ellos habían intentado que no sufra un ataque eso se los agradecía siempre podía contar con ellos.

**_Lamentablemente, Frank no contaba con muchos méritos. Su primer mes en el campamento lo pasó chocando y tirando hileras de armas, rompiendo carros y haciendo tropezar a cohortes enteras mientras estas marchaban. _**

\- Eso fue divertido de ver, eran como fichas de dominó - sonrió Nico y los demás rieron ante la imagen mental de aquello.

\- Yo solo puedo imaginar a todos los que salieron heridos debido a eso- susurró Will y Nico rodó los ojos mientras se recortaba contra él.

\- Eso exactamente es lo divertido Solace - refunfuñó el hijo de Hades mientras arrugaba la nariz y el hijo de Apolo río un poco.

**_Su tarea favorita era cuidar de Aníbal el elefante, pero también había metido la pata provocando una indigestión al animal al darle de comer cacahuetes. ¿Quién iba a saber que los elefantes podían ser intolerantes a los cacahuetes? Frank se imaginaba a Reyna arrepintiéndose de su decisión de dejarle unirse a la legión._**

\- Pues no creo que este arrepentida si te has convertido en Pretor - mascullo con algo de fastidio Zeus porque se suponía que su hijo era el pretor, no este chico torpe de Marte y tras eso era legado de su molesto hermano, no el rey no estaba feliz con esto.

**_Cada día se despertaba preguntándose si el palo se encendería y se quemaría, y si él dejaría de existir._**

\- No deberías pensar en aquello, eso solo alterará más tus nervios y te hará cometer más errores - regaño con suavidad Lady Hestia mientras atisaba el fuego que estaba cada vez mejor, a ella si que le había agradado que Demeter salga en defensa de su sobrino, eso demostraba que se estaban uniendo además que su pequeña hermana tenía que entender que estaba errando con su comportamiento.

**_Todo eso pasaba por la cabeza de Frank mientras se dirigía hacia los juegos de guerra en compañía de Hazel y Percy. Pensó en el palo envuelto dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y en lo que la aparición de Juno en el campamento significaba. ¿Estaba a punto de morir? Esperaba que no. _**

\- Pues muy muerto yo no te veo chico - dijo Hermes con algo de diversión, se encontraba de mejor humor que hace un rato, no sabia porque pero que el chico Percy estuviera lejos de su amigo lo tenia así.

Frank solo sonrió apenado por esos pensamientos pero no lo podían culpar de aquello después de todo que tu vida dependa de un madero no era fácil.

**_Todavía no había honrado a su familia, eso estaba claro. Quizá Apolo lo reconociera esa noche y le explicara cuáles eran sus poderes y sus dones._**

\- Si fuera tú padre lo haría pero como tú padre es este idota no creo que lo haga - dijo Apolo ensanchando una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Ares casi lo mataba con la mirada y que su azabache favorito (porque ya lo era) río ligeramente por lo que dijo.

\- Él tiene que averiguar sus propios poderes por él mismo - mascullo Ares sin dejar de ver al Dios del sol queriendo borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que cargaba en el rostro, Apolo ignorando completamente a su medio hermano siguió con la lectura.

**_Una vez que salieron del campamento, la Quinta Cohorte formó dos filas detrás de sus centuriones, Dakota y Gwen. Marcharon hacia el norte, rodeando las afueras de la ciudad, y se dirigieron al Campo de Marte: la parte más grande y más llana del valle. _**

Ares seguía de mal humor por lo que dijo Apolo pero aún así le agradaba oír que el campo ese tenía su nombre, porque oh si a los dioses les encantaba aquello de que los lugares tengan sus nombres, después de todo ellos tenían un ego gigantesco (unos más que otros cofcofZeuscofcof)

**_La hierba estaba muy corta debido a todos los unicornios, toros y faunos sin hogar que pacían allí._**

Algunos sonrieron levemente ante la mención de la hierba y los animales, los griegos recordaban sus propios pastos del campamento, los romanos recordaban otros campos con hierbas no tan grandes como el de Marte pero más bonitos, los dioses también sonrieron por ver como estaban tranquilos ante el pensamiento de campo.

**_La tierra estaba llena de cráteres de explosiones y surcada por trincheras de juegos anteriores. En la parte norte del campo estaba su objetivo. Los ingenieros habían construido una fortaleza de piedra con rastrillos de hierro, torres de vigía, escorpiones, cañones de agua y, sin duda, muchas otras sorpresas desagradables para que las usaran los defensores._**

Y eso les quitó la Bonita imagen mental de aquello y los regreso a la realidad de que ese campo en especial no era para pasar momentos de paz si no para entrenar y sobrevivir.

-**_Hoy han hecho un buen trabajo -observó Hazel-. Eso no es bueno para nosotros._**

**_-Espera -dijo Percy-. ¿Me estás diciendo que han construido esa fortaleza hoy?_**

\- Es simple hacerlo si eres uno de mis hijos - dijo con orgullo Hefestos y los demás asintieron en especial Leo que sus ojos brillaban con emoción el quería construir uno de esos fuertes que mencionaban.

**_Hazel sonrió._****_-A los legionarios se les adiestra para construir. Si nos viéramos obligados, podríamos derribar todo el campamento y reconstruirlo en otra parte. Llevaría unos tres o cuatro días, pero podríamos hacerlo. _**

\- Seria fantástico ver como construye una ciudad así de la nada - los ojos de Leo brillaban con emoción perdiéndose así como la vista de los demás estaba perdida ellos recordaban bien el campamento que habían armado cerca del campamento mestizo para atacarlo, Leo no lo había visto por su plan, pero los demás sí.

**_-Mejor no -dijo Percy-. ¿Así que atacáis una fortaleza distinta cada noche?_**

\- Deben tener distintos entrenamientos así que me imagino que no construyen eso todas las noches - dijo Atenea viendo a los semidioses que parecían perdidos en recuerdos a excepción del hijo de Hefestos, se preguntaba porque, le faltaba información.

\- Percy - susurró el Dios de los mares a su hijo este parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarlo y sonreirle levemente a él, el Dios solo suspiro vio a los demás que estaban siendo despertados por Thalia de una forma muy original (los electrocutó) y sonreía.

**_-No cada noche -contestó Frank-. Tenemos diferentes ejercicios de entrenamiento. A veces, las bolas de la muerte..., que son como las bolas de pintura, solo que... con bolas de veneno, ácido y fuego. Otras veces hacemos competiciones de carros y gladiadores, y otras, juegos de guerra._**

\- Me recuerdan a los entrenamientos del campamento mestizo- sonrió Piper - Aunque no me atrae el juego de carreras de carros - hizo una mueca después de todo siempre habían salido heridos algunos campistas de este.

\- ¡Oh! pero las competencias son geniales - dijo con voz soñadora Jason recordando las pocas que se habían dado después de la guerra y las de su estadía en el campamento.

\- Y eso que no estuviste antes de la guerra de cronos - sonrió de forma tétrica Nico - Atrapa al griego con campistas reales eran espectaculares - a Will le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

\- No me hagas acuerdo sombritas - susurro el rubio abrazándose a el, después de todo cuando la señorita O'Leary se proponía ser salvaje podía hacerlo a la perfección en especial si podía atraer mas perros que no eran tan amistosos como ella.

Percy sonrió ante el recuerdo de la señorita O'Leary oh como le encantaba ese juego, eso le hizo pensar que donde estaría ahora, tal vez si le pedía a las moiras ellas se la traerían un rato más le encantaba su perro del infierno.

Apolo y Poseidón no se perdieron de la sonrisa del azabache sin saber en que estaban pensando pero igual agradecían que el recuerdo no fuera malo pues por el momento parecía bastante tranquilo.

**_Hazel señaló al fuerte._****_-La Primera y la Segunda Cohorte guardan sus estandartes en algún lugar del interior. Nuestra misión consiste en entrar y capturarlos sin que nos descuarticen. Si lo hacemos, ganamos._**

Los ojos de Hazel, Frank y Percy brillaron de emoción anticipada como les había encantado aquellos juegos los demás les veían emocionados, por sus expresiones aquellos juegos prometían, bueno otro que estaba emocionado era Nico el los había visto desde afuera del juego y vaya que habían sido interesantes de ver.

**_A Percy se le iluminaron los ojos._****_-Como el juego de capturar la bandera. Creo que me gusta._**

\- Mas que gustarte te encantan - bufo divertida Thalia recordando como se emocionaba cuando llegaba con las cazadoras y jugaban el juego de madera tradicional, él sobre todos los demás campistas se lucia desarmando cazadoras en especial después de que se baño en el estigio, él muy condenado no usaba ni las protecciones y por primera vez en siglos los campistas habían ganado uno de esos captura las banderas todo por él.

Percy solo sonrió inocente a su prima sabiendo perfectamente el recuerdo que ella tenia, pero bueno era un juego y todos querían ganar él solo había apoyado a su equipo, recordaba bien como las había tomado por sorpresa a las cazadoras y las había desarmado, ellas estaban tan furiosas que lo persiguieron un buen rato dejando el campo libre para que los demás tomaran la bandera, había sido un juego genial, Thalia negó con la cabeza y bufo de nuevo.

**_-Bueno, sí... -dijo Frank riendo-. Es algo más difícil de lo que parece. Tenemos que esquivar esos escorpiones y los cañones de agua de los muros, atravesar el interior de la fortaleza luchando, al mismo tiempo que protegemos nuestros propios estandartes y a nuestras tropas y evitamos que los capturen. Nuestra cohorte compite con las otras dos cohortes atacantes. En cierto modo debemos cooperar, pero en realidad no es así. La cohorte que captura los estandartes se lleva toda la gloria._**

\- Juego de niños para Percy si contamos con que el ha sido entrenado en el recodromo donde la lava, los terremotos y las rocas cayéndote por todos lados son tu día a día - resoplo Nico, Percy solo siguió sonriendo a más no poder, Frank y Hazel solo se vieron entre si, bueno que si había sido un juego de niños para él.

\- Eso sin contar que es uno de los mejores espadachines que existe desde hace siglos, los recuerdos del cuerpo no son se pueden borrar como los de la mente - dijo Will orgulloso de Percy y que al parecer estos recuerdos no le molestaban para nada y parecía divertido recordando todo eso, el chico solo se sonrojo levemente ante la mención de mejor espadachín porque los dioses le quedaron viendo y su padre le revolvió el cabello sonriendo orgulloso.

**_Percy tropezó, tratando de mantener el ritmo de la marcha. Frank se solidarizó con el recién llegado. Él se había pasado las dos primeras semanas cayéndose._**

\- No creo que haya sido por eso - señalo Thalia - el tiende a moverse demasiado rápido. A su propio ritmo, cuando le tocair al ritmo de los demás es como si tuviera que bajar sus decibeles y por eso tropieza - hizo una mueca a ella también le había pasado algunas veces cuando estaba enseñando nuevas tácticas a las cazadoras se debía recordar que no todas eran tan rápidas.

\- Tiene un TDAH bastante elevado para un semidiós, casi tanto como el de Leo - señaló Will, el hijo de Poseidón y el de Hefestos se vieron un instante y se levantaron los pulgares como si parecerse en eso era la mejor cosa del mundo, los demás solo negaron suavemente con la cabeza, los dos juntos eran imposibles.

Sus padres en cambio los veían con sonrisas les agradaba que se lleven bien y que no parezcan perdidos.

**_-¿Y por qué hacemos esta práctica? -preguntó Percy-. ¿Pasáis mucho tiempo asediando ciudades fortificadas?_**

\- Solo él podría pensar en asediar ciudades - negó con la cabeza divertido Jason, su bro si que era extraño pero aún así sentía que le hacía falta tenerlo a su lado, tal vez después podía hacer que se siente a su lado de nuevo.

**_-Trabajo en equipo -respondió Hazel-. Rapidez de reflejos. Táctica. Técnicas de combate. Te sorprendería lo que se aprende con los juegos de guerra._**

\- Aprendes lo mismo con el captura la bandera - indicó Leo pues eso le habían enseñado con esos juegos.

\- Juegos distintos pero con el mismo propósito- analizo Frank, habían visto un captura la bandera en el campamento y veían que era bastante parecido solo que ellos practicaban tanto como atacantes como de defensa al contrario de ellos que practicaban de uno o de otro pero no al mismo tiempo, tal vez era por eso que decían que sus entrenamientos eran bárbaros pues no tenían un orden.

-**_Como quién te apuñalará por la espalda -dijo Frank._**

**_-Sobre todo eso -convino Hazel._**

\- Claro, aprendes a ver las debilidades y fortalezas de los enemigos contra los que luchas y si lo haces varias veces sabrás exactamente donde atacar y cuándo hacerlo, ganado así fácilmente además de adquirir agilidad mental, es decir ir un paso adelante de tu enemigo - dijo Percy sin mirar a nadie tenia los ojos cerrados recostado contra su padre que solo lo vio con una sonrisa y Atenea lo vio inquisitiva el chico no era tonto.

Artemisa también lo vio con interés, el muchacho era bueno, si no fuera porque era chico lo vería como una buena adquisición para la caza, vio a su hermano que tenía el ceño fruncido en su dirección como advirtiendo que no iba a dejar que lo convierta en chica, ella le mandó una sonrisa traviesa de no me retes porque lo puedo hacer, el murmuró cosas por lo bajo de pequeñas hermanas que le querían quitar su bonito azabache, antes de leer de nuevo.

**_Marcharon hasta el centro del Campo de Marte y formaron filas. La Tercera y la Cuarta Cohorte se reunieron lo más lejos posible de la Quinta. Los centuriones del bando atacante se juntaron para debatir._**

\- ¿No se supone que ellos trabajaban con ustedes? - inquirió Demeter que por lo menos por ahora se estaba comportando tal vez porque su hija no le apartaba la mirada, es que esa era su pequeña venganza de que su madre no la dejara disfrutar estar a solas con su señor esposo.

\- Se supone pero... - Frank suspiró siempre era igual, Hazel también suspiró, desde que había desaparecido Jason a la quinta la trataban cada vez peor y la excluían aún más en todos los entrenamientos, Jason por su parte hizo una mueca eso no pintaba bien.

**_En el cielo, Reyna daba vueltas a lomos de su pegaso, Scipio, lista para hacer de árbitro. Media docena de águilas gigantescas volaban en formación detrás de ella, preparadas para ofrecer servicios de ambulancia aérea en caso necesario. _**

\- Ambulancias aéreas, pajarracos horribles - dijo entre dientes Leo, recordaba aún como aquellas aves los habían perseguido en especial a Bufford, como le había costado a la pobre mesa librarse de ellos, sonrió amaba sus artefactos.

Calipso lo veía también con una sonrisa le agradaba verlo así, sonriendo como loco maníaco y no perdido en sus pensamientos.

**_La única persona que no participaba en el juego era Nico di Angelo, el «embajador de Plutón», que había subido a una torre de vigilancia a unos cien metros del fuerte y debía de estar observando con unos prismáticos._**

\- Fue el mejor juego de guerra de todos a los que asistí- sonrío Nico recostandose en el hombro de Will quien pasó su mano por su cintura y la mano de Nico se entrelazo con la suya.

El rubio estaba más que encantado por esto, después de todo sentía que esto era lo mejor que había estado su sombritas en estos días, tal vez era porque estaba entre campistas conocidos, él se solía fastidiar bastante rápido cuando había demasiadas personas.

**_Frank apoyó su pilum contra su escudo y comprobó la armadura de Percy. Todas las correas estaban abrochadas correctamente. Cada parte de la armadura estaba bien ajustada._****_-Lo has hecho bien -dijo asombrado-. Percy, debes de haber participado en juegos de guerra antes._**

Thalia bufo - En juegos de guerra no, pero captura la bandera desde los doce, aunque siempre termina deshaciéndose de la armadura - se encogió de hombros.

\- Es que termina fastidiandome- se defendió al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su padre, Jason y el Dios del Sol, Will solo río.

\- Y por eso terminas tanto en la enfermería- dijo Will y recibió una mala mirada de parte del azabache - Ya hasta te tengo una cama con tu nombre de tanto que me visitas - Nico rió por lo bajo, pues Poseidón abrazó por la cintura a Percy y le envió una mirada de "Hablaremos más tarde sobre eso de dejar la armadura a un lado" y no era el único, dos rubios más parecían estar dispuestos a ayudar en esa charla, era lindo verlo en problemas y quejándose por lo bajo ( N/A: ¿qué Will se está vengando porque se sentó junto a su padre y él no? no, claro que no, si Will es un angel)

-**_No lo sé. Tal vez._**

**_El único elemento antirreglamentario era la reluciente espada de bronce de Percy, que ni estaba hecha de oro imperial ni era un gladius. Tenía forma de hoja, y la inscripción de la empuñadura estaba en griego. Frank se inquietó al mirarla._**

\- Era tu parte romana alertandote de un griego en tus cercanías- dijo Hades viendo de soslayo como Poseidón parecía regañar a su hijo con la mirada y este componía un puchero y bajaba la mirada, era divertido ver a su hermano en modo sobreprotector, hace un tiempo que no lo veía así, después de todo había perdido algunos hijos en la guerra y ahora solo tenia a Tritón pero ese hace siglos que no le dejaba protegerlo, era bueno ver a Poseidón así.

**_Percy frunció el ceño._****_-Podemos usar armas de verdad, ¿no?_**

\- Claro que tienen que ser reales, porque si no no aprenderían como usarlas - chasqueó la lengua Ares y Percy lo vio mal pero no dijo nada porque su padre se lo quedó mirando con advertencia de no me preocupes más de lo que ya estoy.

**_-Sí -asintió Frank-. Por supuesto. Es solo que nunca había visto una espada como esa._**

**_-¿Y si hago daño a alguien?_****_-Lo curamos -contestó Frank-. O lo intentamos. Los médicos de la legión saben emplear muy bien la ambrosía y el néctar, y las virutas de unicornio._****_-Nadie muere -dijo Hazel-. Bueno, al menos normalmente. Y si se da el caso..._**

Hazel, Frank y Percy bajaron al cabeza aún instante y apretaron los puños con fuerza recordando lo que pasó pero no se perdieron pues después de todo ella estaba bien y eso lo agradecían.

**_Frank imitó la voz de Vitelio:_****_-¡Son unos debiluchos! ¡En mi época, moríamos continuamente, y nos gustaba!_**

Los semidioses y algunos dioses se rieron por este hecho imaginado la voz del Lar aquel, los reyes se quedaron viendo a los dioses que rieron, esto se estaba saliendo de su control se supone que eran dioses y que no debían reír por tonterías así, bueno de Apolo, Hermes y hasta de Poseidón lo esperaban pero ver reír a Ares, Afrodita, Hefestos y hasta Demeter (aunque ligeramente) fue totalmente aberrante, se prometieron acabar con esto.

**_Hazel se rió._**

-**_No te separes de nosotros, Percy. Lo más probable es que recibamos la peor tarea y nos eliminen pronto. Nos mandarán a los muros primero para minar las defensas. Luego la Tercera y la Cuarta Cohortes entrarán y se llevarán los honores, si pueden abrir brecha en el fuerte._**

Los tres que estuvieron ahí junto con Nico se rieron a más no poder después de todo claro que los habían mandado al frente pero no había sido un desastre como esperaban, los demás no entendían su risa pero Apolo estaba contento por el azabache, aunque aún así hablaría con él sobre las protecciones y porque no debía quitárselas, es más si su tío decía de encerrarlo en algún lado para protegerlo él apoyaría la idea.

**_Sonaron los cuernos. Dakota y Gwen se apartaron del corrillo de los oficiales, con expresión adusta._****_-¡Muy bien, el plan es el siguiente! -Dakota bebió un trago rápido de su termo de viaje con refresco-. Nos van a mandar a los muros primero para minar las defensas._****_Toda la cohorte se quejó._**

Ares y Atenea bufaron ante tal estrategia, ninguno de ellos la apoyaba y vieron con interés a los cuatro que habían reído se preguntaban que habrían hecho para que esa estrategia resulte.

-**_Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Gwen-. ¡Pero a lo mejor esta vez tenemos suerte!_**

**_Gwen era la optimista del grupo. A todo el mundo le caía bien porque se preocupaba por su gente y trataba de mantener alta la moral._**

\- Ella es la mejor - susurro Percy aún sostenido por su padre y sin miramientos de que le suelte pero por alguna razón no le importaba que estuviera así, sentía que estaba protegido, como le había hecho falta poder comunicarse con él cuando pasó la guerra. Lo había intentado llamar por supuesto pero su padre también había sido uno de los primeros en caer en el shock grecorromano debido a lo mal que se llevaba con ellos y peor saber que su hijo estaba con ellos, él se lo había explicado cuando todo terminó y la diosa esa volvió a dormir, vio a su padre y se apegó más a él.

**_Incluso podía controlar a Dakota durante sus ataques de hiperactividad. Aun así, los campistas gruñeron y se quejaron. Nadie creía en la suerte de la Quinta._**

\- Ahora si que la creen - exclamo algo divertida Hazel y los demás asintieron.

-**_La primera fila con Dakota -dijo Gwen-. Juntad los escudos y avanzad en formación de tortuga hasta las puertas. Intentad permanecer sanos y salvos. Atraed su fuego. _**

\- No está mal pero no funcionará si son tan pocos - murmuró Atenea frunciendo el ceño, claro que le seguía molestando que fueran romanos pero estrategias eran estrategias y ella era la diosa de las mismas así que estaba analizandola y viendo todas sus fallas.

**_La segunda fila... -Gwen se volvió hacia la hilera de Frank sin gran entusiasmo-. Los diecisiete, de Bobby en adelante, haceos cargo del elefante y de las escaleras. Intentad hacer un ataque de flanco en el muro oeste. Tal vez podamos dispersar a sus defensores. _**

\- Si no está segura no debería hacerlo - apunto Ares y Atenea asintió, los dos estaban concentrados analizando todo sobre este juego, Zeus seguía con el ceño fruncido, Atenea también se estaba comportando como los demás, muy metida en la historia.

**_Frank, Hazel, Percy... haced cualquier cosa. Enseñadle a Percy cómo funciona todo. Tratad de mantenerlo con vida _**

\- Esta pidiendo milagros - exclamaron los semidioses.

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó el azabache haciendo un puchero pero sabiamente no dijo nada más por las miradas que le enviaban sus supuestos amigos.

Poseidón masajeo el puente de su nariz, si era definitivo este le iba a dar muchos Dolores de cabeza como lo hizo Teseo, ¿Por qué no le podían salir como Belerofonte u Orión? ellos no le dieron tantos Dolores de cabeza... a no esperen si lo hicieron, se retractaba, aunque no tanto como Teseo que mataba monstruos a diestra y siniestra, buscaba siempre el camino peligroso, si, si Teseo fue el más inquieto, vio a Percy y suspiró, acarició sus cabellos, era buen muchacho pero tan revoltoso como el mar en una tormenta, Percy solo lo miró no entendiendo nada.

**_-se volvió hacia toda la cohorte-. Si alguien salta por encima del muro, me aseguraré de que os den la corona mural. ¡Victoria para la Quinta!_**

Hazel y Percy vieron sonriendo a Frank y este sonrojó pero les sonrío.

**_La cohorte vitoreó sin demasiado entusiasmo y rompió filas._****_Percy frunció el entrecejo._****_-¿«Haced cualquier cosa»?_****_-Sí -dijo Hazel suspirando-. Todo un voto de confianza._**

\- Más bien no les encontraron ningún trabajo para hacer con esa pobre estrategia - murmuró Artemisa sin dejar de ver a su hermano todavía divertida de que el pensara que podía convertir al muchacho en chica, Apolo la veía con los ojos entrecerrados de cuando en cuando el no iba a permitir eso.

**_-¿Qué es la corona mural? -preguntó._**

\- Una Corona mural - susurro Thalia y chasqueó los dedos - La Corona de Laurel del campamento- señaló a Percy y este asintió.

\- Si es algo bastante parecido - reconoció Jason sobando ligeramente su barbilla y sonriendo, perdiéndose así la mirada escrutadora de Zeus que se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuvo con los griegos y porque su hijo no se veía tan romano como debería, eso era algo más que debía arreglar, tenia que hablar con su muchacho y vio a su hermano, no iba a permitir que se lo lleve de nuevo.

-**_Una medalla militar -contestó Frank. Le habían obligado a memorizar todos los posibles premios-. Un gran honor para el primer soldado que abre brecha en un fuerte enemigo. Como podrás apreciar, en la Quinta nadie tiene una de esas. Normalmente ni siquiera entramos en el fuerte porque estamos quemados o ahogándonos o..._**

\- Ahogándose- susurró Poseidón y vio ligeramente a su hijo que estaba abrazado a él mirando a sus amigos, sonrió se daba una idea de la estrategia que podían haber usado en esos juegos y no era el único, Ares y Atenea sonreían ellos tenían la misma idea.

**_Titubéo y miró a Percy._**

-**_Cañones de agua._**

**_-¿Qué? -preguntó Percy._****_-Los cañones de los muros extraen agua del acueducto. Hay un sistema de bombeo... Jo, no sé ni cómo funcionan, pero tienen mucha presión. Quizá... si pudieras controlarlos como controlaste el río..._**

Ares sonrió arrogante ahí ya estaba demostrando ser su hijo, Poseidón y Atenea aún sonreían, no se habían equivocado, era bueno que Percy haya estado ahí.

**_-¡Frank! -Hazel sonrió-. ¡Es una idea genial!_**

**_Percy no estaba tan seguro._****_-No sé cómo lo hice en el río. No estoy seguro de que pueda controlar los cañones desde tan lejos._**

\- Puedes hacerlo desde muy lejos - aseguro Thalia junto con Will ellos recordaban muy bien cuando arrastro de un kilómetro de distancia a aquel río solo para atrapar a ese titán, Percy solo hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos no era algo que quisiera recordar.

\- Tal vez era por la amnesia, seguro ni recordaba como usar todos sus poderes - dijo Jason el tampoco había estado seguro de sus propias habilidades cuando tuvo amnesia podía comprender perfectamente aquello, Percy abrió los ojos ante sus palabras y asintió, el rubio lo vio con preocupación estuvo a punto de perderse otra vez estaba seguro, suspiró tenia que estar junto a él de nuevo no quería que nada le pase.

-**_Te acercaremos -Frank señaló el muro este del fuerte, donde la Quinta Cohorte no atacaría-. Allí es donde la defensa será más débil. No se tomarán en serio a tres chicos. Creo que podemos acercarnos mucho antes de que nos vean._**

\- Claro esa no se la van a esperar - susurro Piper preocupada por Jason que le había soltado un poco el agarre que tenia, su mirada buscó lo que el veía con fijeza y lo notó la mirada de Percy ensombrecida y respirando con algo de dificultad mientras su padre lo abrazaba tratando de traerlo de vuelta, suspiró seguro su novio quería estar con él, se aferró un poco a él haciendo que la mire, ella besó sus labios y sonrió, sabia que esta noche otra vez el cuidaría del azabache aunque bien podía hacerlo alguien más.

-**_¿Acercarnos cómo? -preguntó Percy._**

**_Frank se volvió hacia Hazel._****_-¿Puedes volver a hacerlo?_****_Ella le dio un puñetazo en el pecho._****_-¡Dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie!_**

\- Oh cariño, estas en problemas- canturreo Afrodita con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía algo preocupada a su hija que parecía resignada a algo y luego vio a su novio que veía de vez en cuando al azabache - Pobre mi niña - susurró sabia que ella estaba debatiéndose en ser egoísta y considerada, que no sabia si debía dejar que su novio cuide de su amigo así como así o pedir a este que se quede con ella, sonrió sabia que ella haría lo correcto.

**_Frank se sintió fatal en el acto. Se había entusiasmado tanto con la idea..._****_Hazel murmuró entre dientes._**

-**_Da igual. No pasa nada. Percy, se refiere a las trincheras. El Campo de Marte se ha llenado de túneles a lo largo de los años. Algunos se han desplomado o están enterrados muy hondo, pero muchos siguen siendo transitables. Se me da muy bien encontrarlos y usarlos. Incluso puedo derrumbarlos si es necesario._**

Hades le sonrió a su pequeña, estaba fascinado con el hecho de que ella estuviera controlando aún más sus poderes, pues después de todo era hija de uno de los tres grandes, seguro los demás la habían subestimado pero se veía que el hijo de Marte no lo había hecho, esto iba a ser interesante.

**_-Como hiciste con las gorgonas para retrasarlas -dijo Percy._**

**_Frank asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación._****_-Te dije que Plutón molaba. Es el dios de todo lo que hay bajo tierra. Hazel puede encontrar cuevas, túneles, trampillas..._**

\- Bueno al menos alguien piensa que molas - reía divertida Perséfone a lado de su esposo y este solo vio inquisitivamente al muchacho.

\- Estaba tratando de agradar al futuro suegro - canturreo Demeter viendo de reojo la mirada molesta de Hades hacia ella y río bastante al verlo.

\- Querido la pequeña no va a ser pequeña toda la vida - susurró Perséfone con una suave sonrisa a su esposo tratando de calmarlo, este simplemente bufo, sabia que ella tenia razón pero no por eso iba a dejar de molestarle este hecho.

**_-Y era nuestro secreto -murmuró ella._****_Frank notó que se ruborizaba._****_-Sí, lo siento. Pero si podemos acercarnos..._**

\- Si se pueden acercar seguro Ganaran - dijo Dioniso bastante entretenido viendo como su tío se enfurruñaba por el hecho de que Demeter estaba canturreando por lo bajo algo del suegro Hades y que tendría nietos preciosos.

Perséfone que estaba oyendo a su madre no podía evitar pensar que si tal vez ella conocía a la chica en el futuro podía cuidarla, seria como cuidar de otra vez de niños, hace mucho que no lo hacía, sonrió la pequeña era adorable, le gustaría cuidarla, con el otro chico mmm se lo seguiría pensando.

-**_Y si podemos cortar los cañones... -Percy asentía con la cabeza, como si estuviera empezando a gustarle la idea-. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?_**

\- Destrozarlos- corearon los dioses padres de los chicos junto con Atenea y Apolo que se interrumpió, todos sonreían como locos, Zeus por otra parte los veía con los ojos entrecerrados debía acabar con esto.

**_Frank revisó su carcaj. Siempre se abastecía de flechas especiales. No había tenido ocasión de usarlas antes, pero tal vez esa noche fuera el momento. Tal vez por fin pudiera hacer algo que llamara la atención de Apolo._****_-El resto es cosa mía -dijo-. Vamos._**

\- La atención de Apolo no pero la mía te aseguro que si - dijo Ares muy feliz por lo que serían esos juegos.

\- Bien acabo el capítulo - dijo Apolo poniendo una marca en la página del libro.

\- Vamos a comer - dijo Demeter, todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y tronos, Jason rápidamente se dirigió hacia Percy.

\- Vamos - demando el rubio tomando el brazo del azabache, Thalia y Piper iban con él.

\- Yo no tengo hambre- murmuró Percy mientras era arrastrado por los tres, los Grace a sus lados y Piper a sus espaldas.

\- Vamos Percy no has comido desde el almuerzo- dijo la Cherokee y el solo resopló, le obligaron a sentarse a comer, estaba sentado entre Jason y Thalia, Piper a lado de su novio y Junto a Thalia estaba Will y Nico, frente a ellos Frank, Hazel, Leo y Calipso.

Leo no entendía nada, hasta donde el los había dejado el chico comía por demás, ahora apenas y lo hacía, aún no se creía eso de que habían fingido estar bien una vez que salieron de aquel lugar pero era muy notorio ahora, aún podía recordar como se zampaba una pizza familiar el solo, vaya que la guerra le había dejado mal, pero también recordó como le destrozó las cañerías del barco desde ahí debieron suponer que no estaba del todo bien pero lo habían pasado por alto, tenían demasiadas cosas en la mente era normal.

\- Come un poco más Percy - murmuraba Thalia - Lo único que comiste en la tarde fue ensalada - regaño en voz baja, el suspiro y asintió, terminó la mitad del asado y la ensalada que tenía en su plato.

\- Ya no quiero más- susurro se sentía enfermo, no quería nada, se volvió a reprender mentalmente de que él no debía preocupar a nadie, él debía comer aunque no quisiera, se tomó un vaso de jugo de Mora azul.

\- Bebe despacio - advirtió Jason viendo que se levantó el vaso, Percy bajo el vaso y lo puso en su lugar sin mirar a su amigo y solo asintió, se metió otro bocado de comida a la boca, el rubio no dejaba de verlo.

Apolo sin que se dieran cuenta también vigilaba al hijo de Poseidón, pues esa idea que había intentado dejar de lado sobre el muchacho, ya no estaba más de lado, desde que lo vio donde su tío la tomó como un presentimiento y no lo iba a dejar ir, aunque aún tenía que hablar de esta posibilidad con sus tíos, solo esperaba encontrar el mejor momento.

**_N/A: Ya está espero les haya gustado _**


	12. Frank XI

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

\-- **_En otro lugar -_**\--

Tres ancianas tejían y destejian los hilos de varios colores una y otra vez, algunos que habían sido cortados y estaban siendo reanudados. Un encapuchado llegó con las mujeres y se sentó al estilo indio delante de ellas.

\- ¿Para qué me han traído? Mis señoras - dijo el con voz apacible mirándolas trabajar.

\- Joven héroe todo a comenzado ya a moverse y tú deseo a tomar forma - dijo la anciana que pasaba los hilos a la del centro.

\- Pero vemos varios inconvenientes que deberás solucionar antes de que todo salga como es deseado - dijo la que media los hilos, algunos más largos que antes.

\- Deberas llegar ahí y ver que nuestra voluntad sea cumplida - dijo la del centro haciendo que la rueca de vueltas hacia atrás y sacando hilos que estaban tejidos.

\- Debes prepararte para el viaje - dijeron los tres y el solo asintió, con suspiro se levantó. Hizo una reverencia y se fue de ahí.

\- Esto será lo último- susurro para si mirando a su túnica, una mirada melancólica hacia el objeto escondido ahí - No dejó nada - avanzó acomodando su túnica y la capucha.

\--**_En la sala de los tronos_**\--

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Hestia dijo que lo mejor es que fueran a dormir después de todo habían pasado muchas cosas en este día además que los recién llegados debían estar cansados, Nico, Will, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calipso y Piper fueron una vez más con la diosa del hogar para estar seguros que ningún Dios vaya a intentar nada contra alguno de ellos, Thalia fue con su señora, Jason una vez más fue con Poseidón, aunque esto a su novia no le agrado demasiado pero no dijo nada sabia que Percy le necesitaba.

\- Vamos ve a la cama Percy - dijo el rubio cuando estuvieron en la habitación, el Dios les había dicho para ponerlos en habitaciones distintas pero Jason se negó, aunque Percy parecía tentado a eso pero se calló al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su bro que no lo pensaba dejar solo.

\- Voy - dijo sin muchos ánimos mientras se echaba en la cama - Disculpa por todo Jason - se volteó en la cama para no verlo.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto intentando buscar su rostro pero el se negaba a voltear.

\- Por estorbar y molestar - susurro cerrando los ojos, Jason no lo oyó, se acostó y se lo quedó mirando, sabía que pronto se dormiría, el también cerro los ojos y pronto se quedo dormido, el azabache abrió los ojos nuevamente muy asustado pero sin emitir sonido se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su respiración era irregular y agitada, vio hacia su amigo y trato de calmarse no podía despertarlo. No de nuevo, debía calmarse se levanto con cuidado de la cama para lavarse el rostro - Tu debes ser fuerte Percy, debes ser el héroe que ellos creen - susurraba con la cabeza debajo del agua que corría desde la llave _Él gran héroe que es una mentira_ pensaba y luego saco la cabeza y se vio al espejo - Todo va estar bien - escucho unos pasos pasar frente a la habitación cuando salia del baño.

\- Tienes un mensaje iris - escuchaba a una voz femenina provenir de algún lugar algo alejado, Percy vio a su amigo y luego a la puerta.

\- Mi papá debe tener un mensaje iris - susurro y su TDAH no lo dejaba en paz así que por impulso fue a la puerta y siguió el camino de donde le pareció que venia la voz del mensaje.

\- Hola Padre - escucho hablar a la voz inconfundible de su hermano inmortal _No cambiara ni con los años_ pensaba divertido el azabache mientras se acercaba mas a la habitación donde se oía la voz.

\- Hola Tritón y ¿como esta tu madre? - respondió el dios de los mares mientras se sentaba en una silla de color negro que parecía para un pescador y que decía en la parte de atrás "Pescador #1 Nep." el azabache se rió ligeramente por esto.

\- Mi madre esta bien pero no para de preguntar cuando regresas - señalo Tritón desde donde estaba Percy podía apreciar que estaba en el palacio de su padre con sus dos colas y su piel verde como siempre, ah y por supuesto cara de mal genio y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ya le dije que cuando termine de leer ese libro Tritón - respondió muy relajado el dios de los mares mientras hacia un ademan con la mano - Escuchar detrás de la puerta es de mala educación Percy - el nombrado se tenso.

\- La curiosidad me gano - murmuro Percy haciendo un mohín y saliendo de atrás de la puerta y Tritón le veía con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Así que ese es tu nuevo hijo? - pregunto el mensajero de los mares viendo de arriba abajo al chico con desdén, el se removió incomodo.

\- Ven aquí Percy - llamo su padre y el azabache se siguió moviendo incómodo reacio a acercarse más a la conversación que tenían ellos dos iba a decir que mejor se iba - La obediencia no se te da del todo ¿no? - pregunto divertido el dios viendo a su hijo que le era difícil acatar esa simple orden.

\- No señor - respondió bastante seguro y sonriendo - Me viene de familia - sonrió mas al escuchar a su padre reír y a Tritón negar con la cabeza.

\- Ven para que te presente al Tritón de este tiempo - le hizo de la mano y Percy decidió avanzar - Supongo que no se llevan muy bien que digamos en el futuro -

\- Cuando nos presento dijo soy su hijo y heredero después de eso se fue - hizo una ligera mueca pues recordaba muy bien esa ocasión y el tiempo que estaban viviendo por esa época, su padre solo rió mas.

\- Si eso suena a mi Tritón - dijo Poseidón cuando termino de reír mientras su hijo inmortal estaba con el ceño fruncido, no queriendo admitir que si era algo que diría - ¿Conociste también a mi esposa?-.

\- Con ella me llevo mejor ahora, al principio se molesto un poco... - fue bajando la voz también pensando en eso su padre alboroto su cabello haciendo que lo viera, este le sonreía.

\- Pero apuesto que ahora te quiere - el chico asintió después de un tiempo ella le sonreía y hasta le había arreglado la habitación que ahora ponía Percy en la puerta.

\- ¿Quién quiere a quién? - dijo una voz a espaldas del hijo inmortal de Poseidon, este solo vio a la dueña de la voz y sonrió - ¡Oh! querido - ella sonrió con calidez - ¿Así que este es tu hijo? - pregunto suavemente viendo de arriba abajo al chico incomodandolo un poco pero su padre lo abrazo por los hombros poniéndose de pie.

\- Si, este es Percy ya te hable de él Anfitrite - dijo el Dios con una sonrisa que ella devolvió, aunque se veía que lo seguía evaluando con la mirada.

\- Se parece demasiado a ti cariño - dijo ella después de un rato de silencio - pareces un Poseidón muy joven - las mejillas de Percy tomaron color pues ella no dejaba de verlo eso no le agradaba.

\- Cariño no me digas que también tendré que cuidarlo de ti - se medio quejo el dios de los mares mientras hacia que Percy se sentara en su silla y lo apartaba un poco de la mirada de su esposa e hijo inmortal que solo lo veía ceñudo.

\- ¿Alguien intento atacarlo? - pregunto ella abriendo un poco la boca, ella solía encariñarse con los hijos semidioses de su esposo nada que ver con Hera que se ponía histérica con cada hijo de Zeus, o con Persefone que los trataba mal, el dios negó con la cabeza - Menos mal, es muy lindo como para que alguien lo ataque - ella volvió a sonreír.

\- Madre no te encariñes con este también - rodó los ojos Tritón - La vez anterior fue con Teseo hasta una capa le hiciste y termino muerto y tu llorando -. (y en algún lugar un encapuchado estornudaba)

\- Tritón no seas cruel, él fue un gran héroe - respondió ella con un poco de pena mientras Percy iba cerrando los ojos, el sueño le estaba ganando.

\- El fue un gran esparcidor de genes más bien, por eso hay tantos legados de mi padre por ahí - indico el chico mientras se alejaba nadando no quería oír mas de hijos semidioses de su padre, ella suspiro con cansancio.

\- Algún día espero entienda - se froto el puente de su nariz el dios de los mares - Él ni siquiera me da nietos - se quejo sentándose en la manga de su silla de pescar y viendo que Percy se había dormido.

\- Si, ya esta grande lo sé pero sigue siendo joven amor - defendió ella a su hijo y viendo al joven que dormía en la silla de su esposo mientras él acariciaba su cabello - Amor - capto la atención de su esposo - ¿No puedo estar yo en la lectura? es cansado no hacer nada, estuvo bien el primer día pero es cansado estar aquí -

\- Vino la esposa de Hades, no creo que digan nada si vienes y tal vez convenzas a Tritón - a ella se le iluminaron los ojos pues no solía pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de su esposo además que pocas veces podía ir al Olimpo principalmente porque no quería pelearse con la reina del Olimpo que se quejaba de su forma de ser como esposa.

\- Entonces mañana en la mañana estaremos ahí - sonrió ella complacida y el mensaje iris comenzó a desaparecer y ella alejarse de ahí.

\- Ya le agradas a Anfitrite y seguro le agradaras a Tritón - susurro el dios de loa mares mientras chasqueaba los dedos y mandaba a su cama a su hijo - Él tiene que ver que no tengo hijos por gusto y que no debe sentir celos de ellos - se acomodo nuevamente en su silla.

A la mañana siguiente el hijo de Júpiter estaba teniendo pesadillas con el horrible gigante al que se había enfrentado cuando fue de misión con Piper y Leo y este lo tenia por el brazo y el pecho arrastrándolo al fondo del cráter donde lo habían enterrado con el rayo que envió su padre, abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo el peso sobre su brazo derecho y que su camisa era jaloneada, esto solo lo puso más alerta pensando que no fue un sueño, estaba sudando y con la respiración entrecortada temeroso por lo que pudiera estar ocasionando el peso en su brazo cuando pudo enfocar mejor la vista se dio cuenta que solo era Percy que en algún momento de la noche se había movilizado a su cama y dormía sobre su brazo derecho mientras que una de sus manos se aferraba a su camisa, seguramente había tenido pesadillas.

\- Jason - murmuro el azabache entre sueño mientras se apegaba mas al pecho del hijo de Júpiter - Solo es un sueño... superman rubio - murmuraba aún dormido y el rubio sonrió, tal vez él de la pesadilla había sido él y había preocupado al azabache Vaya amigo eres Jason, tu deberías cuidar de él y no al revés pensaba el rubio para después suspirar y quitar suavemente al azabache de su brazo.

\- Gracias - susurro al oído de Percy, este solo se removió y el chico se levanto para dejarlo dormir un poco más podía notar que el hijo de Poseidón tenia leves ojeras, lo que quería decir que estuvo despierto mientras el dormía, se volvió a regañar mentalmente por esto - Despierta Jason despierta, tu debes cuidarlo lo prometiste a ti mismo y a Quirón - susurraba el rubio mientras mojaba su cabeza en la llave.

\- ¡Jason!- llamo desde la cama el azabache al parecer se había despertado al no sentir su presencia en la cama se oía asustado.

\- Estoy aquí - respondió desde el baño y pudo escuchar un suspiro de parte de su amigo y suave plop, al parecer se había desplomado de nuevo en la cama - ¿Vas a bañarte Percy? - pregunto mientras salia solo para notar que su amigo estaba nuevamente dormido - Creo que no - se respondió, busco cosas en el armario que al parecer era abastecido con ropa para ellos gracias al dios de los mares, se dio una ducha rápida se vistió y vio a su amigo que apenas despertaba de nuevo.

\- Buenos días - murmuro el azabache frotando uno de sus ojos el rubio negó con la cabeza y le lanzo una toalla.

\- Ve a bañarte hay que ir a desayunar - el hijo de Poseidon asintió y se levanto, cuando estuvo listo los dos salieron del templo y se dirigieron al comedor donde les esperaban todos - Piper - saludo sonriente a su novia y beso sus labios.

\- Buenos días - saludo sin muchos ánimos Percy que estaba detrás de Jason, todos lo vieron con preocupación, se veía que había pasado mala noche y el rubio se sentía culpable seguro no había dormido demasiado por sus pesadillas, se sentaron a la mesa y el pelinegro no probo bocado alguno, simplemente se había cerrado a no oírlos y enterrar su cabeza en la mesa - me duele la cabeza, no tengo hambre - le escucho susurrar Jason.

\- Tal vez el señor Apolo pueda revisarte y darte algo para eso - propuso Jason y el otro se sentó de inmediato y lo quedo mirando y negó rotundamente con la cabeza, él no podía dejar que el dios se siguiera preocupando más de él, de hecho la debía varias charlas si decía algo ahora seguro no leían y se la pasaban haciéndolo hablar - Entonces come tal vez se te quite - el rubio sabia perfectamente que el azabache no quería más atenciones, en especial de los dioses, así que era su forma de convencerlo de comer.

\- De acuerdo - respondió en un murmullo, Thalia los veía interrogantes no había alcanzado a oír todo lo que decían pero le alegraba que Percy comenzara a comer igual que al resto de los presentes.

Apolo esta mañana estaba muy sonriente ese presentimiento que había estado teniendo podía ser más acertado de lo que creía, había hablado con su tío Hades acerca de esa posibilidad y él le había dicho que si que eso era muy posible, después de todo su pequeño había dejado dos niños y que estos a su vez tuvieron descendencia, ademas que las almas de semidioses tenían más posibilidades de renacer como semidioses, en especial si había conexión con lo que fueron en su vida anterior, pero que necesitaría hacer pruebas.

\- Buenos días a todos - saludo muy animado a todos los presentes hasta que fijo la vista en su azabache favorito que lucia algo cansado mientras comía - ¿Qué le paso a Percy? - el azabache que tenia la boca llena se lo quedo mirando antes de tragar lo que tenia.

\- Terminen de comer de una vez - espetó Zeus antes de que alguien pudiera contestarle algo al dios del sol, el rey estaba molesto una vez más su hijo había ido a dormir donde su hermano y no lo quería admitir pero le dolía, bueno más bien no podía admitirlo su esposa estaba ahí a su lado con mala cara, Apolo no dijo nada pero se acerco al azabache.

\- Quiero hacerte una revisión después Percy - susurro a su oído el chico lo vio un segundo y asintió aunque sentía que no le iba a gustar aquello, el dios dio un suave golpe sobre hombro y suspiro, con solo eso pudo saber que el chico estaba muy agotado y que seguramente paso la noche despierto, le preocupaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos avanzaron a la sala de los tronos, una bruma verde mar apareció en la sala dejando a dos personas una mujer con un vestido blanco y cabello castaño, traía en su cabeza una diadema con forma de pinzas de cangrejo, de la mano de ella un joven bastante parecido al dios de los mares pero con el cabello mas largo recogido.

-¿Quién los ha llamado a ustedes? - cuestiono ni bien se esparció la bruma Hera viendo con desdén a la mujer, a ella nunca le agrado la nereida, ella solo sonrió mientras avanzaba donde su esposo y este hacia aparecer un trono para ella y su hijo.

\- Los llame yo ¿algún problema? - dijo el dios de los mares como desafiándole a que diga algo contra su esposa e hijo pero antes que diga algo Zeus hablo.

-Ninguno Poseidón - dijo el rey y el otro asintió, Percy no sabia si ir con ellos o no después de todo no se llevaba bien con Tritón pero vio que habi un puesto justo entre su hermano y su padre como para dos personas lo tomo como una invitación para el y Jason así que lo arrastro ahí.

\- Bien empezare a leer - dijo Apolo muy sonriente, Hermes lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados algo le había pasado a su amigo hoy brillaba mas que nunca como si hubiera tenia otro hijo eso le dio una idea y sonrió de lado viendo al muchacho de su tío - **_Frank XI_**-

Frank solo suspiro ahí iban de nuevo él y sus inseguridades a la luz de todos, su novia estaba a su lado mientras del otro lado estaba Leo con Calipso, mas allá estaban Piper y Thalia, del otro lado Will y Nico que parecían hablar por lo bajo.

**_Frank nunca había estado tan seguro de algo, y eso le ponía nervioso. Nada de lo que planeaba salía bien. Siempre acababa rompiendo, destrozando, quemando, sentándose encima o tirando algo importante. Sin embargo, sabía que esa estrategia funcionaría._**

\- Eso es porque tu padre es más fuerza que cerebro - se burlo Atenea y Ares gruño ante esto, estaba visto que la diosa estaba de mejor humor que días anteriores y también que tenia ganas de fastidiar a los dioses porque el dios de la guerra estaba enojado.

\- No todos podemos ser tan inteligentes como tú cara de búho - dijo Poseidón todos parecían haber tenido una buena noche, ella le vio mal.

\- No digo que sean tan listos como yo simplemente que podría pensar antes de actuar - respondió ella viendo a su tío este hizo un ademan.

\- Eso le quita lo divertido a todo - respondió el dios haciendo que ella enfurezca mas y algunos rían estando de acuerdo con el dios.

\- Apolo sigue leyendo - se froto la frente Anfitrite a veces su esposo se ponía muy infantil, vio al azabache que estaba con el rubio el parecía divertido con la situación como si no fuera la primera vez que los veía pelear. Si era seguro que ya los había visto pelear en el futuro, estos nunca cambiarían.

**_Hazel les encontró un túnel sin problemas. De hecho, Frank tenía la ligera sospecha de que no encontraba los túneles sin más. Era como si los túneles se hicieran para ajustarse a sus necesidades. Pasajes que habían estado llenos hacía años de repente se vaciaban y cambiaban de dirección para llevar a Hazel adonde quería ir._**

-Es mi poder - susurro ella un poco avergonzada por las miradas de interés que recibía.

\- Tus poderes son muy interesantes querida primita - le guiño un ojo el dios de los ladrones ganándose varias malas miradas y que el dios del sol lo vea con los ojos entrecerrados por alguna razón.

\- Gracias - respondió por cortesía la chica mientra era abrazada posesivamente por Frank que veía mal al dios igual que Hades Persefone, Demeter y la principal mirada era de Nico, el dios solo sonreía inocente el solo había dicho su opinión, Apolo decidió salvarlo.

**_Avanzaron muy despacio a la luz de la brillante espada de Percy. _**

\- Siempre es la de Percy la que usamos - dijo Nico saliendo de su momento de miradas de muerte lanzadas al dios de los ladrones y ladeando la cabeza, ganándose un ligero chillido de parte de Afrodita y Demeter esta ultima recibió una mirada de muerte de parte de su hija que esquivo muy bien.

\- Es que mi espada no iluminaba nada es muy fina - dijo Hazel recordando porque usaban la de Percy en esa ocasión.

-Yo uso un arco así que de mucho no sirve - se encogió de hombros Frank.

\- Mi daga no ilumina mucho que digamos pues es más un espejo - razono Piper recordando que ellos también usaron como linterna la espada de Percy, un escalofrió recorrió su espalada igual que en los dos chicos junto a Poseidon.

\- La mía tampoco ilumina lo suficiente - dijo Jason abrazando por la cintura a Percy que parecía mas afectado por el recuerdo.

\- No debe usar las espadas para eso - refuto el dios de la guerra viendo que el chiquillo de Poseidón estaba mal nuevamente.

\- Usamos lo que tenemos a la mano, no es como que tuviéramos tiempo para llevar encima siempre lo más necesario - dijo Will preocupado porque Percy vaya a tener otro flash back por lo cansado que se veía.

\- Exacto Will, Ares ya deja de molestar a los niños - corto el tema Apolo antes que el dios siga regañando por el mal uso de las armas, este solo resoplo pero no siguió hablando, así que el dios del sol queriendo acabar con esto rápido continuo.

**_Oían los sonidos de la batalla arriba: chicos gritando, Aníbal el elefante barritando, proyectiles de ballestas estallando y cañones de agua disparando. El túnel vibraba. La tierra caía sobre ellos._**

Percy trataba de calmarse pero le estaba siendo imposible recordaba estar ahí bajo tierra, no era la primera vez que estuvo en un túnel así, su viaje al inframundo fue igual en especial cuando nado en el rió estigio para obtener la maldición de Aquiles uno de los peores lugares para nadar, ahí había sido la primera vez que se ahogaba pero no fue tan terrorífico como cuando se hundió en el cieno, eso había sido como ver de nuevo los campos de castigo, su mente divagaba una vez mas su respiración se volvía pesada mientras trataba de mantenerse quieto y no salir corriendo, no podía seguir preocupando a los demás, se arrimo más a Jason, hoy definitivo no era su día.

**_Frank introdujo la mano en su armadura. El palo seguía a salvo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero un disparo certero de una ballesta prendería fuego a su cuerda de salvamento..._**

**_Mal hecho, se regañó Frank a sí mismo. «Fuego» es la palabra prohibida. No pienses en ella._**

\- Ten un poco más de valor chico - dijo Ares viendo su hijo y este solamente asintió pues su vista estaba como la de la mayoría en la sala pegada en el azabache que estaba recostado en el hombro del hijo de Júpiter, Zeus lo veía de reojo como el muchacho se saliera de control tendría una excusa perfecta de destruirlo y peor si llegaba a lastimar a su hijo, el dios de los mares paso suavemente la mano por el cabello de su hijo haciendo que se tranquilice un poco parecía que el olor a mar lograba relajarlo.

Tritón veía a su nuevo hermano, parecía estar en un mal estado, no podía negar que eso le preocupaba pero más que nada lo hacia porque sabia que su padre podía meterse una guerra solo por defender al chico si alguien le quería lastimar solo por la simple excusa de contenerlo, eso no le gustaba para nada.

**_-Hay una abertura justo delante -anunció Hazel-. Saldremos a tres metros del muro este._**

**_-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Percy._**

**_-No lo sé -contestó ella-. Pero estoy segura._**

\- Su ubicación debe ser bajo tierra como la tuya en el agua Percy - dijo Frank viendo al chico el asintió, luego vio a Jason y este le dejó recostar su cabeza sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos, la verdad no había dormido mucho desde que su padre lo regresó a la habitación, el rubio había tenido pesadillas y se había acercado a consolarlo pues no despertaba, se había quedado despierto a su lado hasta que dormía tranquilo nuevamente eso le restó bastantes horas de sueño (y pesadillas) que ahora le afectaban sin remedio alguno.

**_-¿Podríamos excavar un túnel por debajo del muro? -preguntó Frank._**

**_-No -dijo Hazel-. Los ingenieros fueron listos. Construyeron los muros sobre unos antiguos cimientos que llegan al lecho de roca. Y no me preguntes cómo lo sé. Simplemente lo sé._**

\- Todo lo que está ahí abajo es tu dominio por ser mi hija así es como lo sabes - aseguro el Dios del inframundo viendo al hijo de su tío, está mañana muy temprano recibió una visita muy inesperada del Dios del sol preguntando por millonésima vez acerca de aquella alma.

Siempre era lo mismo cuando estaba en sus dominios, era ya la segunda vez que estaba ahí, la primera vez que llegó ahí muy pronto tuvo visita de su sobrino y en esta segunda fue igual, aunque después por pedido de él siempre dejaba de hacerlo. Le pareció raro que involucrara a su nuevo sobrino, pero no tan extraño porque eso explicaría porque parece tan poderoso y porque se parece tanto a su padre y no ha su madre mortal.

**_Frank tropezó con algo y soltó un juramento. Percy movió su espada para ofrecer más luz. El objeto con el que Frank había tropezado era de plata reluciente._**

\- Plata reluciente- susurro con interés Hermes y vio de soslayo a la chica pero no demasiado pues no quería más miradas de muerte a su divinidad.

**_Se agachó._**

**_-¡No lo toques! -gritó Hazel._**

**_La mano de Frank se detuvo a escasos centímetros del pedazo de metal. Parecía un gigantesco bombón del tamaño de su puño._**

El aliento que Hades, Perséfone, Ares y Nico habían retenido sin saberlo mientras Apolo leía fue soltado, Frank y Hazel solo reían por lo bajo ¿es acaso no veían que estaba ahí sentado y en perfecto estado? de verdad que cuando se metían a la historia no tenían arreglo, ni los dioses.

**_-Es enorme -dijo-. ¿Plata?_**

**_-Platino -Hazel parecía muerta de miedo-. Desaparecerá dentro de un instante. Por favor, no lo toques. Es peligroso._**

\- Aún no les decías de tu maldición ¿no? - dijo Perséfone viendo a la chica esta asintió, la diosa sonrió, la pequeña era encantadora.

\- Pero igual se los dije después- ella veía con una sonrisa a su novio, pues después de todo el la quiso aún con la maldición aquella, besó sus labios suavemente mientras Nico hacía una mueca virando el rostro aún no se acostumbraba a eso.

**_Frank no entendía por qué un trozo de metal podía ser peligroso, pero hizo caso a Hazel. Mientras ellos miraban, el pedazo de platino se hundió en el suelo._**

**_Frank se quedó mirando a Hazel._**

**_-¿Cómo lo has sabido?_**

\- Porque siempre se terminaban hundiendo- susurro Nico sobando sus manos, en la noche había hablado con Will sobre lo de Percy y Bianca el creía que lo más recomendable para que por fin puedan dejar ese tema terminado o en paz era hablarlo, porque era la verdad en si nunca hablaban demasiado de eso, suspiró tal vez eso era lo mejor.

**_A la luz de la espada de Percy, Hazel tenía un aspecto tan espectral como un lar._**

**_-Te lo explicaré luego -prometió._**

Hazel le dio un leve codazo a su novio por lo de aspecto espectral el solo le dio una mirada de disculpa. Nico por otra parte rodó los ojos, así coqueteaban ellos, Will los veía divertidos.

Quien no los veía divertidos eran Hades, Perséfone y Demeter. Esta última parecía ya no querer coquetear con nadie y más bien vigilaba que el chico no le haga daño a la pequeña hija de su hermano.

**_Otra explosión sacudió el túnel, y avanzaron a grandes pasos._**

Percy se estaba quedando dormido. Jason pensaba que era lo mejor por ahora, pues parecía que cualquier cosa activaba recuerdos dolorosos para su bro. Acaricio su cabello como acto involuntario. Afrodita y Demeter ahogaron chillidos igual que Anfitrite y Perséfone claro estas lo disimulaban vas. La verdad esos dos eran demasiado tiernos cuando se ponían así, ni siquiera Piper lo podía negar pues ella misma estaba reteniendo su lado Afrodita para fangirlear con su novio y su amigo.

**_Salieron por un agujero justo donde Hazel había predicho. Delante de ellos se alzaba el muro este del fuerte. _**

Ares estaba en el borde de su asiento ansioso por la batalla que se avecinaba. Tronaba sus dedos y llamas bailaban en sus gafas. Podía sentir que pronto eso se pondría bestial. Atenea por su parte trataba de no demostrar que también estaba ansiosa ante la estrategia, después de todo esta no era para nada mala.

**_A su izquierda, Frank podía ver la línea principal de la Quinta Cohorte avanzando en formación de tortuga, con los escudos formando un caparazón sobre sus cabezas y sus costados. _**

\- Eso sirve más como defensa que como Ataque - bramaron Ares y Atenea, pues se suponía que la quinta formaba parte del escuadrón de Ataque- Cobardes - seguían gritando y se ganaron muchas miradas envenenadas.

\- Se podrían callar - demando Apolo con una mirada enfurecida pues sus gritos habían despertado a Percy y asustado levemente. Se había llevado la mano al bolsillo, pero Jason le había detenido de sacar su espada - Vuelven a gritar y prometo que todos sus secretos serán revelados aquí mismo - mascullo el Dios de la verdad y tanto Atenea como Ares palidecieron.

\- Bien ahora continua cabeza de Aire- espetó también de mal humor Artemisa y Apolo asintió acomodando el libro y empezando otra vez la lectura.

**_Estaban intentando llegar a las puertas, pero los defensores situados en lo alto los apedreaban y les lanzaban proyectiles en llamas con las ballestas que abrían cráteres alrededor de sus pies. _**

Ares y Atenea seguían farfullando en voz baja de que debían tener un poco más de valor y atacar. Percy se había acomodado nuevamente en las piernas del rubio, no queriendo enterarse de nada. Estaba cansado de forma física y mental, muchos recuerdos habían llegado a su mente con esa visita al tártaro y probablemente nunca se irían.

**_Un cañón de agua disparó con un estruendoso ZAM, y un chorro de líquido excavó una trinchera en la tierra justo delante de la cohorte. Percy silbó. -Desde luego tiene un montón de presión. _**

\- Obviamente la va a tener si lo que quieren es que aprendan a defenderse y atacar de la forma más real que se pueda - murmuró Atenea mientras Apolo le veía con advertencia como sospechando que saltaría a atacar al muchacho.

Afrodita sonreía como niño en parque de diversiones aquello le encantaba. Artemisa vigilaba a su hermano, algo le pasaba con el hijo de su tío de eso estaba segura. Hermes tenia el ceño fruncido no había podido hablar bien con el Dios y le extrañaban estos cambios de humor de su amigo. Vio al muchacho de su tío si debía averiguar que sucedía con él, no le gustaba que Apolo se altere demasiado.

**_La Tercera y la Cuarta Cohortes no habían avanzado. Permanecían atrás y se reían, observando como sus «aliados» eran maltratados._**

Ares, Atenea, Artemisa y el mismo Apolo comenzaron a soltar juramentos por lo bajo indignados por la actitud de estos legionarios. Apolo y Artemisa se ganaron algunas miradas de extrañeza. En especial el dios del sol, él no era alguien que apoyaba mucho eso de las batallas. El dios dejo de maldecir para aclararse la garganta y continuar.

**_Los defensores se agruparon en el muro encima de las puertas, insultando a gritos a la formación de tortuga mientras avanzaba tambaleándose de un lado al otro. Los juegos de guerra habían degenerado en «machacar a la Quinta»._**

\- Se nota que esa es la nueva diversión - murmuro Hermes aun viendo al dios del sol que le evitaba la mirada a todos. Pero no lo pueden culpar su nuevo protegido, porque eso era ahora Percy, estaba en esa cohorte y no le agradaba para nada que las demás cohortes le estén mandando al frente y sin ayuda.

**_A Frank se le tiñó la vista de rojo de la ira. -Vamos a agitar esto un poco. Metió la mano en su carcaj y sacó una flecha más pesada que el resto. _**

Ares asentía con aprobación, mientras seguía sonriendo y el fuego en su mirada crecía. Afrodita estaba derretida le encantaba cuando Ares se ponía así, eso la excitaba de muchas formas. Hefestos no les prestaba atención el estaba concentrado en su trabajo.

**_La punta de hierro tenía la forma de la ojiva de un cohete. Una cuerda de oro ultrafina colgaba de las plumas. Dispararla con precisión a lo alto del muro requería más fuerza y destreza de la que poseían la mayoría de los arqueros, pero Frank tenía unos brazos fuertes y buena puntería. Quizá Apolo esté mirando, pensó esperanzado._**

\- Apolo no pero seguro Ares si - aseguro Afrodita aun mirando con intencion al dios de la guerra y el sonreía de lado.

Frank suspiro no era agradable ver como tu padre ligaba con la diosda del amor, Hazel le dio una sonrisa comprensiva pues su padre y Persefone también estaban de arrumacos mientras Demeter los veia feo e intentaba separarlos.

**_-¿Para qué sirve eso? -preguntó Percy-. ¿Es un garfio?_**

**_-Se llama flecha hidra -contestó Frank-._**

\- Flecha Hidra - silbó Apolo - Quiero verla después- Frank solo asintió ante el pedido del Dios después de todo habia llegado con su Carcaj igual que Will.

**_¿Puedes cortar los cañones de agua? _**

\- No creo pero seguro sirve para cosas mucho más interesantes- murmuró Artemisa viendo a su Teniente y está le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió como indicando de que ella también tenía flechas así de interesantes.

**_Un defensor apareció en el muro encima de ellos. -¡Eh! -gritó a sus compañeros-. ¡Mirad! ¡Más víctimas! _**

\- Si más víctimas - murmuraron Hazel y Frank para después reír un poco, los demás tenían sonrisas burlonas en espera de lo que estaba por pasar en esos juegos.

Ares estaba rebosante de emoción ante esto, no esperar a ver lo que harían en unos momentos. Miro de reojo al azabache también quería ver en vivo y en directo aquel despliegue de poder aunque con su tío, la esposa de este y el hijo inmortal de él eso no iba a ser tarea fácil. Ojo tarea difícil más no imposible.

**_-Percy, ahora sería un buen momento -dijo Frank. Más chicos atravesaron las almenas para reírse de ellos. Unos cuantos corrieron al cañón de agua más cercano y lo giraron hacia Frank._**

Hera estaba hirviendo de las iras al ver a la esposa de su hermano ahí. En su tiempo la susodicha Oceanide había sido tan celosa como Hera; pero porque todo tiene un pero, Anfitrite había aprendido a sobrellevar aquello y ahora hasta aceptaba a los hijos semidioses de él.

Anfitrite miraba encantada al "Joven" Poseidón, como ella lo veía a Percy, dormir en las piernas del rubio. Ah le recordaba tanto a Teseo. Ella adoro a ese muchacho y lamento mucho su muerte.

**_Percy cerró los ojos. Levantó la mano. En lo alto del muro, alguien gritó: -¡Abrid la boca, pringados! ¡BUM! El cañón estalló en una explosión de color azul, verde y blanco. _**

\- ¡Bien! - Ares no pudo evitar gritar y por ende casi despertar a Percy. Jason previendo eso había cubierto sus oídos.

\- Ares Silencio- demandaron varios dioses, Tritón solo rodó los ojos pues su madre estuvo entre quienes gritó y esperó... tres... dos... uno.

\- No te atrevas a callar a mi hijo - bramo Hera viendo mal a Anfitrite.

Tritón y Poseidón solo suspiraron, otros como Apolo, Hefestos, Ares, Artemisa y Dioniso rodaron los ojos. Demeter, Perséfone y Hades solo desestimaron el asunto con una mano, Atenea no dijo ni hizo nada aunque si se esperaba Aquello.

En el Olimpo siempre había peleas, las más comunes eran; las de los tres grandes, Las de Atenea contra Poseidón, las de Hades con Demeter y había otra bastante común para los Olímpicos y eso era la gran reina del Olimpo contra Le reina de los mares.

\- Tengo todo el derecho de mandarlo a callar si tú no le has enseñado a comportarse - replicó la Nereida con mucha calma. Aunque en sus ojos se podía notar que no estaba para nada calmada.

\- Mi hijo sabe comportarse, no necesita que alguien como tú venga a corregirlo - gruño de regreso Hera. Zeus estaba aburrido de esto, le hizo un ademán al Dios del sol para que siga mientras sobaba el puente de su nariz.

Apolo solo obedeció porque no quería seguir oyendo la perorata de estas dos. Además su protegido estaba por fin durmiendo en las piernas del rubio y no quería que despierte. Aunque claro el hijo de Júpiter no estaba permitiendo que las escuche, le tenía cubierto los oídos con sus manos.

**_Los defensores se pusieron a gritar cuando una onda expansiva de agua los empujó contra las almenas. _**

Ares se contuvo de dar otro grito, solo por no ganarse otra mala mirada de los presentes. Además que no quería oír de nuevo esa perorata de ella _Como si ella me hubiera enseñado algo_ pensaba con fastidio el Dios y sonó la lengua.

Hefestos solo seguía con su trabajo, muy dispuesto a no pensar en lo que realmente le enseño su madre. A que si no eres hermoso o útil no puedes permanecer a su familia. Ahora el Dios se arrepentía del regalo que le hizo.

**_Los chicos se cayeron de lo alto del muro, pero unas águilas gigantescas los atraparon y los pusieron a salvo. Entonces todo el muro este se sacudió a medida que la explosión retrocedía por las tuberías. _**

Poseidón le daba palmaditas en la mano a Anfitrite tratando de calmarla, ella solo respiraba hondo. No aguantaba a la reina. No toleraba que no aprendiera a ver sus errores. Se supone que los dioses son sabios, se supondría entonces que aprenden de sus errores. Anfitrite había aprendido y había cambiado, no iba a decir que no le molestaba que su esposo ande por ahí con cualquiera. Pero aprendió que los hijos producto de aquello no tenían la culpa de eso. Que las amantes de su esposo tampoco tenían la culpa, además que aquello era necesario para la preservación del Olimpo.

**_Uno detrás de otro, los cañones de agua de las almenas estallaron. Los fuegos de los proyectiles se apagaron. Los defensores se dispersaron confundidos o salieron despedidos por los aires, dando mucho trabajo a las águilas de rescate. _**

Artemisa estaba encantada con este juego que leían y estaba sacando algunas ideas para entrenar a sus cazadoras, claro que no por esto dejaba de molestarle el asunto de la reina del Olimpo y su gran ceguera a ver sus errores. Eso la hizo caer en cuenta lo de la lectura _Si las deducciones de Ares y mi tío son correctas _pensaba y veía los semidioses.

\- Padre seguro busco un culpable- murmuró y puso ceño. Vio a su hermano, ella podía apostar su vida inmortal a que el también hizo algo en esa lucha- ay Apolo - se quejó por lo bajo.

**_En las puertas, la Quinta Cohorte se olvidó de la formación. Desconcertados, los legionarios bajaron sus escudos y contemplaron el caos._**

\- Un hermoso caos - susurro Dioniso no podía negar que esto de los juegos bélicos había despertado su interés por la lectura, pero aún así se encontraba aburrido. Las peleas de su madrastra lo eran.

**_Frank disparó su flecha. El proyectil subió como un rayo, arrastrando su cuerda reluciente. Cuando llegó a lo alto, la punta metálica se fracturó en una docena de cables que salieron disparados y se enrollaron a cualquier cosa que encontraron a su paso: partes del muro, una ballesta, un cañón de agua roto y un par de campistas defensores, quienes chillaron y se vieron estampados contra las almenas a modo de anclas. _**

\- Excelente flecha - halagó Will y Frank sonrió - Aunque unas pestilentes también habrían ayudado en ese ataque ¿verdad Thalia? - la nombrada hizo una mueca.

\- Nunca olvidaré ese juego- rezongó y los demás se los quedaron viendo pues Will río.

\- Y ahora bueno estas de su lado - replicó el hijo de Apolo y los dos rieron eso era algo que ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado nunca.

El resto solo se los quedó mirando como si estuvieran locos, excepto Nico el tenia la nariz arrugada recordando ese juego. Apolo al no entender nada siguió con la lectura.

**_De la cuerda principal se extendieron unos asideros a intervalos de sesenta centímetros, formando una escalera de mano._**

\- También necesito ver esas flechas- se sumó Artemisa y Frank solo asintió. Ares sonreía arrogante, después de todo sus hijos casi nunca escogían como arma el arco y la flecha, pero se veía que cuando lo hacían eran tan buenos como los de Apolo.

**_-¡Vamos! -dijo Frank._**

**_Percy sonrió._**

**_-Tú primero, Frank. Es tu fiesta._**

Artemisa esbozó una sonrisa complacida, el muchacho seguía demostrando ser muy bueno.

Algunos dioses mostraron sonrisas de orgullo otros de cariño hacia al chico, Hestia era la más feliz de todo aquello el fuego del hogar ardía mejor que en siglos, su familia se estaba uniendo y era gracias a los jóvenes presentes.

**_Frank vaciló. A continuación se echó el arco a la espalda y empezó a subir. Antes de que los defensores recobraran el conocimiento para dar la alarma, ya estaba a mitad de la ascensión._**

Atenea asintió levemente aprobando la acción no solo del muchacho de Ares, también la del chico de su tío. Aunque claro eso nadie lo sabría nunca. Sí, Atenea aún sentía rencor por los romanos, rencor contra su tío. Pero ella no quería ser como Hera y se estaba dando cuenta de que de hecho se estaba pareciendo, así que debía revertirlo.

**_Frank miró atrás al grupo principal de la Quinta Cohorte. Estaban mirándolo fijamente, mudos de asombro._**

**_-¡¿Y bien?! -gritó Frank-. ¡Atacad!_**

\- Si - celebró silenciosamente Jason, mientras su mano se movía en un vaivén suave sobre los cabellos de su amigo. Ya había descubierto sus oídos y ahora lo peinaba con sus dedos (una escena para nada gay).

**_Gwen fue la primera en reaccionar. Sonrió y repitió la orden. Un vítor sonó en el campo de batalla. Aníbal el elefante bramó alegremente, pero Frank no podía permitirse mirar. _**

Demeter asintió, así era como debía actuar el chico a su parecer, él debía defender su estrategia y guiar. Porque si Hazel la pequeña hija de su hermano se veía que era bastante fuerte. No se podía permitir estar con alguien débil. Este debía ser alguien tan valiente como ella. Si la diosa del cereal prácticamente ya había adoptado a Hazel como una hija o sobrina o nieta según fuera el caso.

**_Trepó a lo alto del muro, donde tres defensores estaban intentando derribar a hachazos su escalera de cuerda._**

Piper sonrió ladina, estos juegos habían sido tal cual habían dicho los chicos. Sumamente interesantes, aunque no era lo único interesante, pues frente a sus ojos había algo tan interesante como aquello. Su novio se estaba quedando dormido sobre Percy y no podía negar que aquello era tierno. El rubio estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no cerrar los ojos pero se veía que estaba fallando.

**_Una de las ventajas de ser grande, torpe y estar cubierto de metal era que Frank era como una bola para jugar a los bolos acorazada a la perfección. Se abalanzó sobre los defensores, y estos cayeron como agujas. Frank se levantó. _**

Calipso era otra que no dejaba de ver la escena frente a ella del rubio y el azabache. Aún no podía creer que el chico ahí dormido le haya pedido disculpas y no dejar que se disculpe. Bajo la mirada y vio la que tenia tomada de Leo, levantó la vista para verlo y sonrió, algo le decía que él haría lo mismo.

**_Asumió el mando de las almenas, blandiendo su pilum de un lado al otro y derribando a los defensores. Algunos disparaban flechas. Otros intentaban pillarlo desprevenido con sus espadas, pero Frank se sentía imparable. _**

Ares estaba totalmente seguro que en el futuro él estaba mirando aquello, su hijo estaba demostrando muy bien su poder, aunque sabía que le faltaba bastante por hacer en el libro. Debido que el que estaba presente era muy distinto.

**_Acto seguido, Hazel apareció a su lado, blandiendo su gran espada de la caballería como si hubiera nacido para combatir en la batalla._**

La nombrada sonrió igual que su novio y amigos. Ella no se sentía que hubiera nacido para la batalla, pero aquellos juegos habían sido especiales, habían sido el comienzo de ellos como equipo. Vio al azabache dormir y a su novio. Se arrimó más a Frank y suspiró, al menos ese lo conservaría como un buen recuerdo de todo.

**_Percy saltó sobre el muro y levantó a Contracorriente._**

**_-Qué divertido -dijo._**

\- Claro divertido para él- río entre dientes Thalia y los demás semidioses igual.

Tritón arqueó una ceja. Claro que lo encontraba divertido si estaba visto que era como Teseo, siempre corriendo de peligro en peligro. Nunca les importaba como se sentiría su padre acerca de perder un hijo. A los héroes solo les interesaban los héroes era su pensar.

**_Juntos echaron a los defensores de los muros. Debajo de ellos, las puertas se rompieron. Aníbal entró a toda velocidad en el fuerte, mientras flechas y rocas rebotaban en su armadura de Kevlar sin hacerle el más mínimo daño._**

Ares parecía querer meterse en el libro y presenciar por sí mismo aquellos juegos. Apolo le envió una mala mirada cuando el Dios parecía querer tomar su verdadera forma solo de la emoción ante la batalla. Ares esquivó su mirada pero aún sonreía y tenía llamas en lugar de ojos.

Los semidioses lo observaban con cautela. Frank solo rodaba los ojos su padre exageraba, bueno se le notaba la herencia familiar del rey del drama.

**_La Quinta Cohorte entró detrás del elefante, y la batalla se libró cuerpo a cuerpo._**

**_Finalmente, un grito de guerra se elevó del límite del Campo de Marte. La Tercera y la Cuarta Cohorte corrieron a unirse a la batalla._**

\- Llegan tarde - sonreía de lado Ares.

\- Al menos llegaron - masculló Hades asegurándose de que su niña estaba ahí y no salió lastimada. Estúpidos legionarios que en vez de ayudar solo los habían enviado al frente para no salir lastimados ellos.

**_-Un poco tarde -se quejó Hazel._**

Más de uno asintió ante esto. Era reprobable la acción de los legionarios.

**_-No podemos dejar que cojan los estandartes -dijo Frank._**

**_-No -convino Percy-. Son nuestros._**

\- La Victoria es suya - murmuró Atenea tenia un brillo especial en los ojos la batalla le estaba encantando.

**_No hizo falta hablar más. Actuaron como un equipo, como si los tres hubieran estado colaborando durante años._**

Hazel y Frank se vieron y sonrieron satisfechos, después vieron a Percy que parecía dormir bastante tranquilo ante las caricias del rubio, tal vez sin su llegada ellos no habrían sabido el alcance de su poder. Eso debían agradecerlo.

**_Bajaron a toda prisa los escalones interiores y entraron en la base del enemigo._**

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no sigues? - cuestiono Ares pues el Dios del sol se había detenido.

\- Ahí termina el capítulo- se encogió de hombros el Dios del sol.

\- Continúa el otro, debemos terminar esta lectura rápido- pidió Atenea no queriendo demostrar que en verdad quería saber como se libraba aquella batalla.

\- Esta bien - murmuro el Dios para pasar página y seguir con la lectura.


	13. Frank XII

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

**_Disculpen todos los errores y horrores que encuentren._**

\- Muy bien **_Frank XII _**\- leyó Apolo y el mencionado soltó un leve quejido.

\- Espero que sea el último - dijo en un lamento. Su padre se lo quedo mirando pero no le dio importancia, seguía emocionado por los juegos del libro.

\- Si, creo que es el último de tus pensamientos por ahora - el dios del sol comenzó a revisar y pasar las hojas - Creo que de ahí si, de ahí siguen los de Percy - sonrió el de verdad quería saber todo lo que había pensado su azabache favorito y protegido. El nombrado abrió los ojos al oír su nombre.

\- ¿Que pasa conmigo? - murmuró bastante perdido por haber estado dormido, sentándose mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos. A pesar de poseer diecisiete años esos gestos se seguían viendo completamente tiernos en él, lo que provocaba que las diosas arrullaran. Ganándose por su puesto malas miradas de los protectores del chico a quienes se les sumaba Anfitrite.

\- Señor Apolo siga leyendo - pidió ella con una mirada de advertencia a a las diosas porque hasta Persefone había arrullado aunque claro ahora apartaba la mirada. Hades la estaba viendo con una ceja arqueada.

\- Es que es adorable - susurro ella como excusa mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposo. El solo bufo y rodó los ojos.

Jason por otra parte simplemente se había sacudido un poco para sacarse el sueño y vio a su bro, este le dio una sonrisa y se sentó bien a su lado, el rubio aprovecho y lo tomo por la cintura. Sabia que pronto se dormiría nuevamente o se hundiría en recuerdos y debía tenerlo cerca.

Hera no estaba feliz con nada de esto ahora habían aparecido más protecciones para el chico, fijo su vista en la hija de su marido tal vez si lograba... sonrió eso era. Puso una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Zeus no la noto el estaba interesado en separar al mocoso de su hermano de su hijo, encontraría el modo.

**_Después la batalla se convirtió en un caos._**

Ares sonreía claro que se iba a formar un caos si el plan de su hijo estaba funcionando a la perfección, se sentó al borde de su asiento esperando la batalla. Apolo rodó los ojos antes de seguir, su medio hermano era un total caso. Quizá debía decirle a Dioniso que lo revise... Nah descarto la idea. Porque tal vez el solo agrave la situación y no convenía.

**_Frank, Percy y Hazel se abrieron paso a través de los enemigos, derribando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. La Primera y la Segunda Cohorte -el orgullo del Campamento Júpiter, una máquina de guerra bien engrasada y sumamente disciplinada- se desmoronaron ante el asalto y la novedad de encontrarse en el bando perdedor._**

Ares comenzó a reír como un loco desquiciado.

\- A mi no me miren - mascullo Dioniso detrás de una revista - El tiene una locura que ni yo puedo solucionar - se encogió de hombros y Afrodita suspiro.

\- _Ares cállate_ \- dijo Afrodita usando su poder porque la risa estaba asustando un poco a los jóvenes. El dios de la guerra obedeció al instante pero seguía sonriendo. Apolo continuó.

**_Parte de su problema era Percy. El chico luchaba como un demonio, girando a través de las filas de defensores con un estilo completamente heterodoxo, rodando bajo sus pies, acuchillando con su espada en lugar de clavarla como haría un romano, golpeando a los campistas con la cara de la hoja y sembrando en general el pánico colectivo. _**

El dios de la guerra vio aún más interesado al chico que solo tenía una ligera mueca en el rostro ante lo dicho.

\- Por supuesto que era heterodoxo mi hijo no es romano - Poseidón sonreía orgulloso de su muchacho mientras el revolvía el cabello y el solo sonrió incómodo otra vez tenía la atención de todos encima y eso no le agradaba.

Tritón solo rodó los ojos ahí iba de nuevo su padre con orgullos sobre un chico que ni siquiera existía aún en este tiempo. Compadecía a su versión futura que seguramente oía historias del muchacho hizo esto, el muchacho hizo lo otro. Porque así era su padre cuando tenia un hijo semidiós, siempre se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos y claro no podía evitar contar a todos sobre ellos. Anfitrite veía a su hijo y suspiraba todavía era joven y tenia que entender muchas cosas, eso estaba visto.

**_Octavio gritó con voz chillona -tal vez ordenando a la Primera Cohorte que no cediera terreno, tal vez intentando cantar con voz de soprano-_**

Percy, Hazel y Frank no pudieron evitar soltar sonoras carcajadas recordando aquello.

\- Recuerdo eso - dijo Hazel entre risas, claro en ese momento no se pudieron detener a reírse pero ahora podían.

\- Yo igual - siguió Frank casi sin aire de tanto reír. Los demás solo los veían sin entender.

\- Primera... atendedme... y luego grito peor que hija de afrodita con mal día de cabello - termino por decir Percy y todos se echaron a reír por lo dicho. Afrodita solo sonrió si sabia que sus hijas podían llegar a tonos muy agudos cuando estaban en malos días. Por supuesto ella las entendía.

**_, pero Percy puso fin a sus chillidos. Dio una voltereta por encima de una hilera de escudos y estampó el pomo de su espada contra el yelmo de Octavio. El centurión se desplomó como un monigote._**

\- Fue divertido hacerlo - dijo Percy con un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que sus amigos no habían visto hace bastante uno de diversión y problemas. Ese brillo que le caracterizaba, el que hacia que Percy ser Percy.

Apolo lo noto y sonrió así era como le gustaba ver al chico y claro no era el único al que le encanto verlo así. Ahora en este momento estaba verdaderamente feliz y tenia una sonría torcida en sus labios.

**_Frank disparó flechas hasta que su carcaj estuvo vacío; usaba proyectiles con la punta roma que no mataban pero dejaban feos cardenales. _**

\- Debías dar a matar - farfullo Ares apretando los puños y golpeando contra su trono.

\- Es una practica de combate Ares - regaño Demeter ganándose una mala mirada de Hera pero antes de que esta diga algo siguió - Deben evitar hacer sangre - miraba mal al dios.

\- Un poco de muerte en las batallas lo hace mas real - se quejo el dios y chasqueo la lengua. Hera estaba que no podía mas, comenzó a brillar.

Poseidón cubrió cuidadosamente a Percy y a Jason sorpresivamente lo cubrieron Tritón y Percy. Piper fue protegida por su madre y Artemisa quien también protegía a Thalia. Frank, Hazel Nico Leo y Calipso sus ojos fueron cubiertos entre ellos y por Hades, Persefone y Hefestos, con ramas sombras y una placa metaliza salida de la nada. Will estaba detrás de su padre. Ares se había puesto de pie y estaba reteniendo a Hera que a más de querer tomar su forma quería atacar a Demeter. Claro la diosa del cereal solo estaba esperando que la otra ataque.

\- ¡Se acabo Hera! - ordeno Poseidón haciendo que la sala tiemble al ver que el dios de la guerra no podía mantenerla más. El puso su tridente contra su cuello. Anfitrite cubría a Percy. -Tus hijos necesitan correcciones de vez en cuando ya que tú no las das -

\- Además el molesto debería ser yo, no te vengas a dar de buena madre que no lo eres - la soltó bruscamente el dios de la guerra. Dejándola totalmente desconcertada y dejando de brillar. Poseidón saco su tridente al ver que ya había acabado con su rabieta.

\- Sigue leyendo Apolo - dijo Zeus que había decidido no intervenir. Sabia bien que Demeter tenia razón ni él ni Hera habían puesto límites a Ares desde que nació. Es más ni siquiera lo cuidaron ellos pues ni bien nació fue una ninfa quien cuido de él. Así que sabia que no podía decir nada a favor de su esposa ni de la crianza del dios.

\- Voy - el dios regreso a su asiento y volvió a tomar el libro y a buscar la pagina que estaban leyendo. Cuando se sentó noto que Hermes y Dioniso también habían estado protegiendo a alguien ellos habían estado con Hestia quien al ver tanta pelea de su familia se había puesto a llorar ahora era sostenida por el dios de los ladrones tomando la forma de una niña de cuatro años.

\- Tranquila, ves ya termino y tu familia se unió para proteger a los jóvenes - susurraba el dios de los ladrones mientras Dioniso le daba un tazón de fresas que ella comía encantada - Ellos están bien - la pequeña Hestia volteo y vio que así era. Poseidón estaba de nuevo con su hijo y también le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras igual que el rubio y el sonreía débilmente.

\- La familia estará mejor querida tía - le sonreía el dios del vino y ella hizo lo mismo débilmente.

**_Rompió su pilum sobre la cabeza de un defensor y acto seguido desenvainó a regañadientes su gladius._**

\- ¿Cómo que a regañadientes? No puedes usar un arma a regañadientes. Debes usarla porque así debe de ser - regaño el dios de la guerra viendo a su hijo este simplemente se encogió de hombros. Por más que su padre le dijera algo para el usar el gladius siempre iba a ser su ultima opción. Ares sonrió, si lo que había hecho Frank lo podía tomar como una insolencia, pero le agrado porque no tembló ante él, así debían ser sus hijos. Solo debía importarles su opinión.

**_Mientras tanto, Hazel se subió a la grupa de Aníbal. Embistió hacia el centro del fuerte, sonriendo a sus amigos._**

**_-¡Venga, tortugas!_**

**_Dioses del Olimpo, es preciosa, pensó Frank._**

Frank se sonrojo a más no poder ¿Por que todos sus pensamientos tenían que estar ahí? ¿Por que esos no los podían omitir? Hazel a su lado solo rió ligeramente aunque también tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hades quizo mirar mal al chico pero Perséfone le dio una mala mirada a el.

\- Hablaremos después - susurro ella y el tono que uso al dios no le agrado para nada pues ese mismo tono había usado cuando le dijo que sus hijas diosas debían poder salir al mundo mortal a buscar novios y que él no se los podía impedir. El dios del inframundo no quería de nuevo esa charla en el que sus hijas ya habían crecido y debían tener una vida, no de nuevo y peor con respecto a una de sus hijas semidiosas.

**_Corrieron al centro de la base. El torreón interior estaba prácticamente desprotegido. Evidentemente, los defensores no imaginaban que un asalto pudiera llegar tan lejos._**

-Es evidente que no se lo esperaban, su ataque fue muy sorpresivo y bien planeado - sonrió orgulloso Jason mientras abrazaba a Percy por la cintura. El azabache se había alterado con el despliegue de poder de la diosa del matrimonio y también por el estado de Hestia. Para Percy ella era la diosa mas importante de los olímpicos y todos sus amigos lo sabían y le veía desde su asiento.

\- Estoy bien joven héroe - expreso la diosa sintiendo su preocupación, nadie antes se había preocupado tanto de ella, sabia que el chico había intentado huir en su ayuda pero el rubio le había detenido, entonces los brazos de Hermes le habían abrazado y Dioniso le había sonreído. Percy suspiro aliviado ella se veía mejor.

**_Aníbal derribó las enormes puertas. En el interior, los portaestandartes de la Primera y la Segunda Cohorte estaban sentados en torno a una mesa jugando una partida de Mythomagic con cartas y figuritas._**

Los tonos rojos que pudieron existir en algún momento en el mundo ahora se encontraban todos y cada uno de ellos en el rostro de Nico. La razón era simple sus adorados primos tenían sonrisas burlonas en su rostros.

\- Oh me encanta ese juego, lo malo es que no muchos lo juegan - dijo Frank de forma pensativa. Thalia y Percy sonrieron más y Nico enrojeció más si eso era posible. Will veía a su Nico con verdadera preocupación y tenia una mano en su frente.

\- ¿Estás bien Nico? - le pregunto mientras el azabache solo asentía débilmente.

\- Oh, claro que esta bien, solo que el conoce perfectamente a alguien que le encantaba ese juego - apostillo Percy con ese mismo brillo de antes y el hijo de Hades comenzó a maldecir en italiano mandándole una mala mirada.

\- Aww era tan tierno ese alguien - continuo Thalia también con una sonrisa burlona surcando su rostro y el chico volteo a verla con enfado.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Quién? - pregunto con genuino interés Hazel pues Nico no le había contado de aquello.

\- Nadie, ellos solo están jugando - mascullo el ojinegro viendo de forma tétrica a sus queridos primos.

\- Oh vamos claro que existe ese alguien - siguió Percy viendo al chico y este parecía decirle con la mirada que si abría la boca estaba muerto.

\- Y Will lo conoce muy bien - soltó de pronto Thalia sin mirar a Nico y según revisando su arco. el nombrado unió los puntos y comenzó a reír.

\- No te rías - Nico golpeo al hijo de Apolo.

\- lo siento pero debes haber sido una ternura jugando eso - sonrió inocente el rubio y Nico quería que la tierra lo trague en ese instante.

\- A mi también me gustaba ese juego - murmuro Jason, solo Percy lo escucho y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro haciendo que el rubio lo mire.

\- Tal vez después podamos jugarlo juntos - le sonrió a su bro y este asintió. Apolo los vigilaba le agradaba que todo estuviera nuevamente en paz. Lo que no le gustaba es que su azabache este tan lejos. Pero ya vería la forma de acercarse de nuevo a él, sonrió.

**_Los emblemas de la cohorte estaban apoyados sin cuidado contra un muro._**

**_Hazel y Aníbal entraron directamente en la sala, y los portaestandartes se cayeron hacia atrás de sus sillas. _**

Los semidioses y Calipso soltaron leves risitas por este hecho. Hermes, Apolo y Ares también lo hicieron los demás solo o negaron con la cabeza o hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

**_Aníbal pisó la mesa, y las fichas del juego se desperdigaron. Cuando el resto de la cohorte dio con ellos, Percy y Frank habían desarmado a los enemigos, habían cogido los estandartes y habían subido al lomo de Aníbal con Hazel. _**

\- ¡Siiii! - victoreaba Ares más que feliz por el asalto que había organizado su hijo en el libro. Frank, Hazel y Percy sonrieron de lado.

Ellos no podían negar que esos juegos habían sido verdaderamente divertidos, en especial para Hazel y Frank pues ahí comenzaron a darse cuenta que ellos también podían luchar y que no era como los demás decían. Que ellos no eran unos inútiles.

**_Salieron triunfalmente del torreón con las banderas del enemigo. La Quinta Cohorte formó filas alrededor de ellos. Salieron desfilando del fuerte y pasaron por delante de los perplejos enemigos y las filas de aliados igual de desconcertados._**

\- Una excelente estrategia- alabaron algunos dioses y aplaudieron a los semidioses por esa Victoria tan merecida que tuvieron en el libro. Los tres chicos solo atinaron a sonrojarse mientras Afrodita muy emocionada cambió sus ropas por togas romanas y en sus cabezas puso hojas de laureles.

\- Se ven divinos - comenzó a dar aplausitos y a brincar en su asiento. Apolo no podía estar más que de acuerdo con tal afirmación, en especial por el hijo de su tío Poseidón.

\- Te queda genial Bro - le sonreía Jason levantando sus pulgares a Percy que solo quería desaparecer pues Poseidón sonreía orgulloso igual que Anfitrite. Tritón solo asintió, el había usado muy bien sus poderes no lo podía negar.

\- Gracias Bro - susurro el azabache y comenzó a esconderse detrás de él porque muchas miradas estaban en su persona.

\- ¿Podemos continuar? - pregunto Frank que estaba rojo mientras su padre seguía haciendo un baile extraño en su asiento debido a la victoria de su hijo.

\- Si, por favor- secundaron Hazel y Percy. Hades también estaba muy feliz por la victoria, Perséfone aplaudía, Demeter hacia lo mismo y algunas flores habían aparecido en la Corona de Laureles y hasta Nico festejaba.

\- De acuerdo- se acogió a la petición el Dios del sol, solo porque se veía que los reyes querían vociferar algo. Pero el Dios estaba muy feliz de ver otra vez esas mejillas rojas de su azabache favorito mientras Jason le abrazaba por la cintura.

**_Reyna daba vueltas a baja altura montada en su pegaso. -¡El juego tiene ganador! -Parecía que estuviera conteniendo la risa-. ¡Reuníos para los honores! _**

\- Apuesto que se quería reír de la cara de Octavian - comentó Jason solo imaginando la cara de horror del rubio y Percy se reía igual que Hazel y Frank.

\- Debimos sacarle una foto - chasqueó los dedos Hazel y los demás solo negaron con la cabeza. Si, ellos deberían tener más consideración por alguien que ya no existía, pero es que el había causado tanto daño que no podían evitar seguir detestandole.

**_Los campistas se reagruparon poco a poco en el Campo de Marte. Frank vio muchas heridas leves -algunas quemaduras, huesos rotos, ojos morados, cortes y tajos, además de un montón de peinados interesantes producto del fuego y los cañones de agua que habían explotado-, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar._**

\- Percy no me habías dicho que eras peluquero - bromeo Leo y el aludido le prestó atención- ¿como les llamabas a esos peinados? - el azabache pareció pensárselo.

\- Son los bomberos Water y son únicos e irrepetibles- sonrió de lado y los demás se echaron a reír aunque Jason reafirmo el agarre que le tenia a su cintura.

El rubio sabía que no podía descuidarse de él por mucho que se estuviera riendo y sonriendo. Él sabia que en cualquier momento podía recaer y tenia que estar pendiente. El no iba a permitir que Percy soporte más tiempo su carga solo, el azabache lo vio y el agarre que tenia y simplemente colocó su cabeza en su hombro.

No, Percy no quería compañía. Percy quería estar solo. Percy no estaba feliz, el estaba aparentando que todo estaba bien. Porque el no quería preocuparlos y si para eso se tenia que aguantar dejarse contener por su bro él lo haría. No puedes preocupar más a la gente Pensaba mientras dibujaba sus mejores sonrisas en su rostro.

**_Se deslizó por un costado del elefante. Sus compañeros se arremolinaron alrededor de él, dándole palmadas en la espalda y elogiándolo. Frank no sabía si estaba soñando. Era la mejor noche de su vida... hasta que vio a Gwen._**

Las sonrisas que hasta el momento habían cargado los tres del juego se borró y se transformó en muecas de enojo e indignación.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? - pregunto con interés Hefestos pues hasta los que no estuvieron en esos juegos habían hecho una leve mueca a la mención del nombre de la chica (excepto por Calipso y Thalia)

\- Ya lo leerán- respondió Will, el puede que no haya estado en esos juegos pero Nico se los había contado. Nico había sentido como la vida de la chica se iba, su mirada se perdió y el rubio a su lado lo abrazaba con fuerza.

**_-¡Socorro! -gritó alguien._**

**_Un par de campistas salieron a toda prisa de la fortaleza llevando a una chica en una camilla. La dejaron en el suelo, y otros chicos se acercaron corriendo. Pese a la distancia, Frank supo que era Gwen. _**

\- Era fácil distinguirla con sus botas y su armadura - susurro Frank perdido en pensamientos igual que Hazel, Jason y Percy.

Para Jason, Gwen era una gran amiga y le molesto mucho cuando le contaron lo sucedido. Gwen había sido de las pocas personas que le había tratado como lo que era un semidiós y no el gran hijo del rey. Ella y Dakota fueron de los primeros verdaderos amigos que había hecho ahí y saber que ese había intentado acabar con ella le enfurecía. Sintió como suavemente una mano se aferraba a su cintura y que alguien le veía. Volteo y ahí estaba el azabache cuidando de él.

\- Gracias - fue todo lo que logró decir mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Percy que estaba en su hombro y le sonrió.

**_Se encontraba en estado grave. Yacía de lado en la camilla con un pilum que le sobresalía de la armadura, como si estuviera sujetándolo entre el pecho y el brazo, pero había demasiada sangre._**

**_Frank movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad._**

**_-No, no, no... -murmuró mientras corría junto a ella._**

Los dioses se quedaron mirando el libro, no entendían bien lo que había sucedidos se supone que estaba permitido usar armas si, pero no estaba permitido matar. Ellos sabían a la perfección que con una herida así la chica debía estar muerta. Ahora la pregunta era quien había sido tan despiadado y cobarde como para atacar a matar y hacerlo justo después del enfrentamiento porque estaba visto que eso no sucedió durante la batalla.

**_Los médicos gritaron a todos que se retiraran y dejaran aire a la chica. Toda la legión permaneció callada mientras los curanderos trabajaban, tratando de colocar gasas y polvo de cuerno de unicornio debajo de la armadura de Gwen para detener la hemorragia e intentando hacerle beber néctar. Gwen no se movía. Su rostro tenía un color gris ceniciento._**

-Su alma se ha ido ya, esta muerta - dijo Hades viendo el libro con interés. Sabia que Thanatos no estaba haciendo su trabajo y ahora se preguntaba si su hija era la única alma que se había regresado de aquel lugar.

**_Al final, uno de los médicos levantó la vista hacia Reyna y negó con la cabeza._**

Los semidioses perteneciente a los siete, más Nico y Will intentaban no demostrar su furia y mantenerse centrados recordándose que la chica al final había regresado. Gwen estaba viva y bien en su tiempo. Algunos de ellos se lo repetían por lo bajo tratándose de convencerse de aquello.

**_Por un instante no se oyó otro sonido que el agua de los cañones destruidos goteando por los muros del fuerte. Aníbal acarició el pelo de Gwen con la trompa._**

**_Reyna inspeccionó a los campistas desde su pegaso. Su expresión era dura y sombría como el acero._**

**_-Habrá una investigación. El responsable ha privado a la legión de una buena oficial. La muerte con honor es una cosa, pero esto..._**

\- Es traición, han atacado a traición - dijo Atenea. Sabia que esa era la idea que circulaba por la cabeza de los presentes - Pero algo sucedió, debía suceder porque Thanatos no esta haciendo su trabajo y me atrevo a decir que los monstruos no eran los únicos que podían salir de ahí -

\- No no eran los únicos y no fueron los únicos - respondió Jason con la mirada sombría igual que sus amigos - Muchos de los enemigos que los héroes han matado por siglos escaparon -

\- Los dioses no contestaban - siguió diciendo Thalia - Mi señora solo se presento una vez - miro a la diosa - Dijo que le seria imposible hacerlo de nuevo, que buscáramos a Percy y que tal vez en esa búsqueda encontraría algo más - vio a su hermano.

Algunas miradas fueron intercambiadas entre los dioses ¿Por qué no contestarian? eso era extraño, pero más preocupante eran las miradas perdida de los semidioses. Apolo veía a su propio hijo que iba por el mismo camino de salirse de control y le dio una mirada a Dioniso este asintió, chasqueo los dedos y eso pareció despejarlos. El Dios del sol decidió seguir leyendo peor aún así necesitaban saber porque no contestaron en especial Artemisa, ella era la que más estaba con las cazadoras y por nada del mundo dejaría de hablar con ellas, era sumamente extraño.

**_Frank no sabía a qué se refería. Entonces se fijó en las marcas grabadas en el mango de madera del pilum: CHT I LEGIO XII F. El arma era de la Primera Cohorte, y la punta asomaba por la parte delantera de la armadura. Gwen había sido alanceada por la espalda, posiblemente después de que el juego hubiera terminado._**

\- Alguien la quería muerta - murmuro Perséfone mientras vigilaba a los hijos de su señor esposo verlos con las miradas perdidas no había sido de su agrado, además de como su señor se había sobresaltado por ellos.

\- Pero ¿Quién?- murmuro Demeter que estaba a lado de su hija tomando su mano, no sabia porque pero escuchar que atacaron a esa chica le había dado una angustia tremenda como si esa chica fuera algo suyo.

**_Frank escudriñó a la multitud en busca de Octavio. El centurión estaba observando con más interés que preocupación, como si estuviera examinando a uno de sus ridículos osos de peluche destripados. No tenía pilum._**

\- Mi legado - se interrumpió Apolo alzando la vista del libro. Vio a Frank y de nuevo al libro - Él no hará eso - frunció el ceño - Me asegurare de que este legado no se salga de control - farfullo los demás dioses se lo quedaron mirando. Para ellos eso no era en ese momento lo más preocupante, si no lo que había dicho la teniente de Artemisa.

\- Sabes que no puedes intervenir directamente en su vida Apolo - espetó Zeus con el ceño fruncido pero el dios del sol simplemente siguió leyendo. Él no iba a permitir que más de sus genes sigan afectando y le estaba comenzando a importar un soberano grano de arena aquella estúpida ley de no poder intervenir en la vida de sus hijos y legados.

**_A Frank le empezó a retumbar la sangre en los oídos. Quería estrangular a Octavio con sus propias manos, pero en ese momento Gwen jadeó. Todo el mundo retrocedió. Gwen abrió los ojos. Su rostro recuperó el color. -¿Qué... qué pasa? -Parpadeó-. ¿Qué miran todos?_**

\- Su alma regreso - Hades suspiro para que haya vuelto tan pronto es que ni Caronte estaba haciendo su trabajo se preguntaba si él estaba enterado de todo aquello. Las almas debían estar todas amontonadas en la recepción si es que las cosas estaban tan mal como él se las imaginaba - Más trabajo - farfullo apostando que después de toda esa guerra el tendría que encargarse de todas esas almas que se escaparan. Claro el no olvidaba eso de que los dioses no contestaban.

**_No parecía haber reparado en el arpón de dos metros y diez centímetros que le sobresalía del pecho. -Es imposible -susurró un médico detrás de Frank-. Estaba muerta. Tiene que estar muerta. Gwen trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. -Había un río, y un hombre me pidió... ¿una moneda? Me di la vuelta, y la puerta de la salida estaba abierta. Así que... que me marché. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_**

\- Así que Caronte si esta - murmuro Hades con mucho interés, pero aquello de que la puerta estaba abierta era preocupante porque al igual que ella muchos debieron volver y eso de no contestar tampoco era normal, se comenzó a preguntar que tantas almas volvieron y que tan malas eran. Paso la vista por los jóvenes semidioses todos estaban tranquilos y recostados parecían cansados con lo sucedido hace un rato. Debieron ser muy malas suspiro con cansancio el dios. Él también tendría que ver la forma de que aquello no pase. Claro que eso de hacerse de la vista gorda para que su hijo saque a su pequeña, eso si iba a pasar. Eso si no lo hacia él primero que era algo que quería hacer desde que llego ahí.

**_Todo el mundo la miraba horrorizado. Nadie intentó ayudarla._**

**_-Gwen -Frank se arrodilló a su lado-. No intentes levantarte. Cierra los ojos un momento, ¿vale? -¿Por qué? ¿Qué...? -Confía en mí. Gwen hizo lo que le pidió._**

\- Aún esta aturdida por su regreso - dijo Artemisa viendo de reojo a Thalia que no apartaba la mirada de los semidioses que estaban a lado de su tío. El asunto de que solo haya dejado un mensaje con ella y que no le iba a contestar por un tiempo era raro ¿por qué no lo haría? ¿por qué ningún Dios lo haría? estaba bien con eso del shock por la guerra pero no contestar.

Percy al estar más tranquilo y con la mente despejada comenzó a jugar con la camisa de Jason y el trataba de quitársela fallando en aquello y riendo en el proceso por el azabache a veces frotaba con sus dedos su costado causándole cosquillas. Tritón se alegraba que no se hayan salido de control y su su nuevo hermano le parecía extraño, se comportaba demasiado como Teseo. Solo esperaba que no fuera otro esparcidor de genes.

**_Frank agarró el mango del pilum por debajo de la punta, pero le temblaban las manos. La madera resbalaba. -Percy, Hazel... ayudadme. Uno de los médicos se dio cuenta de lo que se proponía. -¡No lo hagas! -dijo-. ¡Podrías...!_**

**_-¿Qué? -le espetó Hazel-. ¿Empeorarlo?_**

\- No se podía empeorar aquello - dijo Leo abrazando a Calipso por la cintura y respirando su aroma a flores como amaba ese olor - Nena, tengo que decírtelo una vez más, amo como hueles -

\- ¿ah si? - ella sonrió de lado y el asintió - pensé que me amabas entera y no solo a mi olor - se hizo la ofendida.

\- Amo todo de ti - susurro a su oído haciéndola reír.

\- No comas frente a los pobres - les corto el tema Piper mientras les veía divertida porque Leo mas de una vez había interrumpido justo cuando estaba en amoríos con Jason.

\- Pero reina de la belleza tengo que aprovechar - beso rápidamente los labios de Calipso - ¿No ves que por ahora no hay quien me la quiera robar? cuando lleguemos al campamento seguro muchos la querran alejar de mi - Calipso rió igual que Piper mientras negaban con la cabeza.

\- Nadie me va a robar Leo - respondió la titanide besándolo despacio. Adoraba que ahora este mas tranquilo aunque sospechaba que esto solo era momentáneo.

**_Frank respiró hondo. -Agarradla bien. ¡Uno, dos, tres! Extrajo el pilum por la parte delantera. Gwen ni se inmutó. La hemorragia se detuvo rápidamente. Hazel se inclinó para examinar la herida. -Se está cerrando sola -dijo-. No sé cómo, pero..._**

\- Alguien mantiene las puertas abiertas - dedujo Hades después de todo era su trabajo asegurarse que aquello este en su lugar.

\- Así que no estas haciendo tu trabajo, has dejado que atrapen a Thanatos y no haces tu trabajo - espeto Zeus viendo con enojo al dios del inframundo que lo vio de igual modo.

\- Es el trabajo de Thanatos cuidar las puertas y te aseguro que lo de dejar mi trabajo no ha sido cosa mía - refuto el dios del inframundo y su hermano gruño.

\- No, no era culpa de tío Hades - dijo Percy pero no les estaba mirando estaba recostado contra Jason quien acariciaba su cabello. Esto solo hizo molestar más a Zeus pero el chico siguió hablando - Las puertas del Olimpo están cerradas en el libro, tío Hades estaba ahí cuando eso sucedió - los dioses se quedaron helados.

\- Es imposible - susurro Hestia viendo a su pequeño hermano el gran rey - No pudiste haber hecho eso - frunció el ceño.

\- Claro que no, los semidioses están mintiendo - replico el dios del trueno.

\- Y lo de mi teniente de que los dioses no contestaron ¿también es mentira? - espetó Artemisa apretando las mangas de sub trono y viendo con furia a su padre.

\- No creo que mi hijo y mi sobrina mientan - defendió Poseidón mirando a su hermano con advertencia igual que la diosa de la caza antes de que su hijo o la chica se vayan a alterar. Jason tenia sujeto a Percy de la cintura este estaba más que molesto, ni solo no le creían a él, no le creían a Thalia tampoco porque el rey se veía que pensaba lo mismo acerca de lo que ella dijo - Pero hablaremos de eso después hermano - el dios de los mares le hizo un ademan al dios del sol para que siga con la lectura. Zeus le veía enfurecido, no podían pasar por encima de él. Artemisa contuvo su ira solo por los jóvenes no quería que se arriesgarán más.

**_-Me encuentro bien -protestó Gwen-. ¿Por qué está preocupado todo el mundo? Se levantó con la ayuda de Frank y Percy. Frank fulminó con la mirada a Octavio, pero la cara del centurión era una máscara de educada preocupación. «Luego -pensó Frank-. Ocúpate de él luego.»_**

\- Así se piensa muchacho - aprobó Ares que tenia el ceño fruncido viendo a su padre. Con aquello que dijo el chico y la chica estaba más que claro que era el quien le había impedido reclamar a su chico eso y por protección tal vez - Siempre debes actuar con mente fría -

\- Tu nunca haces eso - refuto Atenea queriendo centrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera lo que dijo su medio hermana y ahora el chico. Porque ella sabia al igual que los demás dioses que ellos no había dicho mentira alguna y eso lo podía afirmar Apolo quien tenia el ceño fruncido mientras leía.

\- Pero mis hijos si - devolvio el dios de la guerra y ella iba a decir algo pero Apolo siguio con la lectura interrumpiendola.

\- Como se atreve a decir eso - refunfuñaba el dios de la verdad en voz baja siendo oído solo por Hermes quien le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras el dios volvía a leer nuevamente.

**_-Gwen -dijo Hazel suavemente-, no sé cómo decir esto con delicadeza. Estabas muerta. De algún modo has vuelto._**

\- Eso no sonó muy delicado que se diga - señalo un poco divertida Anfitrite quien aun intentaba calmar a su esposo para que no salte a matar a su pequeño hermano con su tridente por lo que había dicho de su hijo y su sobrina. Aunque ella sabia que el dios de los cielos se lo merecía.

\- Como se atreve a acusar a mi hijo de eso y a su propia hija - murmuraba el dios de los mares, solo nao había querido seguir la pelea para que su hijo no salte al peligro pues estaba visto que a el no le importaba si era un dios un monstruo o algo peor el saltaría a defenderse así mismo y a sus amigos y peor ante tal ofensa.

\- Tranquilo Bro - susurraba Jason a su amigo este respiro profundo y hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

\- Me han acusado de mucho y no aguanto que me acusen de más cosas y menos a Thalia - confeso sin darle el rostro y el rubio solo atino a acariciar su cabello, por lo que había escuchado en el campamento aquello no lo sorprendía después de todo lo habían acusado de robar el rayo y también el yelmo, de haber abandonado a todos cuando desapareció (acusación que había sido acallada por muchos otros), en roma también decían que Octavian con palabras bonitas lo había acusado de espía y así de mucho más.

\- Lo sé yo tampoco lo aguantaría pero debes actuar con calma, las cosas se arreglaran para eso estamos aquí ¿no? - el azabache asintió aun contra el cuello de él mientras el rubio lo abrazaba y lo contenía pues de la furia que sentía el chico temblaba. Enserio quería atacar al padre de su Bro.

**_-Que yo... ¿qué? -Tropezó contra Frank. Se llevó la mano al agujero mellado de su armadura-. ¿Cómo... cómo? -Buena pregunta -Reyna se volvió hacia Nico, quien miraba con seriedad desde la primera fila del grupo de campistas-. ¿Es esto un poder de Plutón? Nico negó con la cabeza. -Plutón nunca permite a la gente volver de entre los muertos. _**

\- Exacto - dijo Hera haciendo aparecer su cetro rematado con flores de loto - Por eso ella debería estar en donde le pertenece - señalo a Hazel con este cetro ella la vio con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Atrévete a tocar un solo cabello de su cabeza con ese estúpido cetro y no habrá lugar en el mundo donde te puedas ocultar de mi ira - advirtió Hades con una mirada enfurecida hacia su pequeña hermana.

\- Como si tu pudieras estar en la tierra por más de un día al año - replico la diosa del matrimonio.

\- Él no pero yo si y te aseguro que le ayudare - aseguro la diosa del cereal con una mirada muy parecida a la del dios del inframundo.

\- Déjenme leer - se quejo Apolo viendo mal a todos tres y estos se le quedaron viendo - Pueden discutir todo lo que se les antoje, pero recuerden que estos jóvenes deben volver a su tiempo, además que juramos no hacerles daño o se le olvido gran reina - termino por decir aunque el mismo no estaba calmado con todo lo dicho en la sala pero más importante eran los jóvenes y antes de que la reina pudiera abrir la boca el siguió leyendo.

**_Lanzó una mirada a Hazel como si le estuviera advirtiendo que guardara silencio. Frank se preguntó a qué venía aquello, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Una voz atronadora recorrió el campo: «La Muerte pierde el control. Esto es solo el principio»._**

Los semidioses le lanzaron miradas discretas al dios de la guerra que por supuesto el sintió y sonrió socarrón. Ahí estaba el iba a reclamar a su muchacho.

**_Los campistas desenvainaron sus armas. Aníbal bramó con nerviosismo. Scipio se encabritó y estuvo a punto de tirar a Reyna. -Conozco esa voz -dijo Percy._**

Los dioses vieron al libro y luego al muchacho que estaba aun oculto en el cuello de su amigo haciendo que el icor divino de Zeus hierva cada vez más por esa cercanía. Jason al sentir las miradas simplemente señalo al libro rogando internamente que lo dejen de ver. Afrodita daba saltitos en su asiento disimuladamente por la escena que tenían esos dos.

**_No parecía contento. En medio de la legión, una columna de fuego salió disparada por los aires. El calor quemó las pestañas de Frank. Los campistas que se habían empapado con los cañones vieron su ropa secada al vapor en el acto. Todo el mundo retrocedió cuando un soldado gigante salió de la explosión. _**

\- Ares - dedujeron los dioses mientras el nombrado seguía sonriendo aunque no se explicaba porque el chiquillo de su tío había reconocido su voz.

**_Frank no tenía mucho pelo, pero el poco que tenía se le puso de punta. El soldado medía tres metros de altura e iba vestido con un uniforme de camuflaje para el desierto de las Fuerzas Armadas de Canadá. Tenía el pelo moreno cortado en forma de cuña, con la parte superior plana, como el de Frank. Su rostro era anguloso y brutal, lleno de viejas cicatrices de cuchillo. Sus ojos estaban tapados con unas gafas infrarrojas que brillaban por dentro. _**

\- Seguramente este animal estaba orgulloso de ver tu estrategia en acción - dijo Dioniso ganándose un gruñido de parte del dios de la guerra pero nada más pues aunque no lo quería admitir si debió ser así.

**_Llevaba un cinturón con un arma, una funda de puñal y varias granadas. Sus manos sostenían un descomunal rifle M16._**

Los ojos del dios de la guerra en la sala refulgían cada vez más por la mención de todas esas armas aunque ese rifle no le sonaba, sabia que seguramente era algo de futuro ya quería poder probarlo. Frank suspiro ahí estaba la emoción de su padre por las armas aunque no iba a negar que también le emocionaba el funcionamiento de estas pero claro no tanto como a su padre.

**_Lo peor era que Frank se sentía atraído hacia él._**

\- Es tu padre eso es completamente normal querido - Afrodita sonreía de oreja a oreja parecía que el azabache favorito de Apolo una vez mas dormía pero contra el pecho del hijo de Júpiter quien también tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba apoyado contra el dios mensajero del mar que aunque tenia el ceño fruncido no se quejaba de ser usado como almohada.

Apolo también sonreía por aquella escena, verlo dormir siempre le había producido paz. Estaba más que claro que era él, pero porque justo había elegido otra vez uno que tenia que ver con el. ¿Acaso lo castigaba? primero como su hijo y ahora esto. Suspiro aun así el lo protegería una vez mas, seria la ultima pero aun así lo haría con mucho gusto.

**_Mientras el resto de chicos retrocedían, Frank avanzaba. Notó que, silenciosamente, el soldado estaba logrando que se acercara a fuerza de voluntad. Frank deseaba desesperadamente huir y esconderse, pero no podía. Dio tres pasos más. A continuación hincó una rodilla. Los otros campistas siguieron su ejemplo y se arrodillaron. Incluso Reyna desmontó. -Eso está bien -dijo el soldado-._**

\- Así debe ser - asintió el dios de la guerra aprobando lo que hacían los romanos del libro los demás rodaron los ojos, era un dramático igual que sus padre.

**_Arrodillarse está bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visité el Campamento Júpiter._**

\- Siglos, los romanos son más independientes y no necesitan demasiado de nuestra presencia ahí - Ares saco un cuchillo y comenzó a sacarse la suciedad de las uñas ganándose malas miradas de sus tías haciendo que guarde el cuchillo pues la que mas le aterraba era la de su tía Hestia que a pesar de tener forma de una niña de ocho años ahora y aun estar con el dios de los viajeros. Su mirada prometía un buen castigo si seguía con aquella falta. Pues él no debía hacer eso al menos no frente a los jóvenes.

**_Frank reparó en que una persona no estaba arrodillada. Percy Jackson, con la espada todavía en la mano, miraba furiosamente al gigantesco soldado._**

**_-Sois Ares -dijo Percy-. ¿Qué queréis?_**

El dios de la guerra se alerto aunque viendo su comportamiento en la sala no le sorprendía demasiado que en el libro actué así. Vio al chico que ahora dormía ¿cómo se atrevía a faltarle así el respeto?

**_Doscientos campistas y un elefante lanzaron un grito ahogado colectivo. _**

\- Hasta el elefante sabe que no debe comportarse así - se lamentaba falsamente Poseidon aunque la verdad quería reír por la osadía que tenia su joven hijo, acomodo a su hijo y a su amigo para que la cabeza de Percy este recostada en el regazo de Anfitrite (ella se ofreció en susurro al dios) y Jason estaba recostado contra el hombro de ella pues se había sentado en el medio de ellos.

Tritón vigilaba los movimientos de su tío Zeus quien parecía enfadarse con cada movimiento de la familia marina, parecía que no le agradaba que su hijo o su futuro hijo como sea el caso estuviera entre ellos. Aunque eso no debería molestarle después de todo Poseidón siempre terminaba llevándose mejor que el con sus hijos, tanto dioses como semidioses.

**_Frank quería decir algo para disculpar a Percy y apaciguar al dios, pero no sabía qué. Temía que el dios de la guerra disparase a su nuevo amigo con aquel enorme M16._**

\- No creo que lo fuera hacer - dijo Hermes que jugaba con su tía favorita tratando de que no se enoje con el dios de la guerra y quite esa mirada de furia que echaba fuego - Ares tiene buen trato con tío P y no creo que desee su furia -

\- tío Poseidón siempre se ha llevado bien con todos nosotros - añadió Perséfone sonriendo después de todo desde que ella nació, el prácticamente se había convertido en su hija y su madre había sido protegida por él también. Hades beso su mano.

\- La única que no se lleva con él es Atenea, si ella hubiera aparecido ahí seguramente si habría estado en peligro - señalo divertido el dios del inframundo viendo como su sobrina fruncía el ceño aunque no podía refutar ante esto. Zeus apretaba la mandíbula sabia que todo lo dicho era verdad y eso solo le hacia enfurecer cada vez más debía arreglar las cosas y poner orden entre los dioses.

**_En cambio, el dios enseñó sus brillantes dientes blancos._**

**_-Tienes agallas, semidiós -dijo-. Ares es mi forma griega, pero para estos seguidores, para los hijos de Roma, soy Marte: patrón del Imperio, padre divino de Rómulo y Remo._**

**_-Ya nos conocemos -dijo Percy-. Tuvimos... tuvimos una pelea..._**

\- Así que si nos hemos peleado - susurro el dios de la guerra viendo con mucho interes al chico dormido - Quiero probar eso - sonrio de lado y recibio una mirada de ira por parte del padre del chico que sostenia su bonito tridente y aparto la mirada.

\- Tranquilo cariño el no le hara nada - murmuro Anfitrite mientras acariciaba el cabello del azabache y del rubio encantada de que esten dormidos. Afrodita la estaba envidiando demasiado en este instante y no era la única Apolo tambien lo hacia pero siguio leyendo.

**_El dios se rascó el mentón, como si estuviera haciendo memoria._**

**_-Peleo con mucha gente, pero te aseguro que no has peleado conmigo como Marte. Si lo hubieras hecho, estarías muerto. Y ahora arrodíllate, como corresponde a un hijo de Roma, antes de poner a prueba mi paciencia._**

\- El no es hijo de Roma - farfullo Nico rodando los ojos y recostándose contra Will - el es un excelente hijo de Grecia y rebelde como tal -

\- Él más rebelde, incluso más que un hijo de Ares - aseguro el hijo de Apolo que su padre se hubiera puesto de pie para defenderlo le había causado una gran calidez en su interior y se sentía más tranquilo con lo que hizo el señor D de este tiempo. El de su tiempo hacia lo mismo cuando se salían demasiados de control pero su efecto no duraba pues eran traumas psicológicos mas que una locura. La mente humana de un semidiós era muy complicada.

**_Alrededor de los pies de Marte, el suelo empezó a bullir en un círculo de llamas._**

**_-Percy -dijo Frank-, por favor._**

**_Estaba claro que a Percy no le gustaba la idea, pero se arrodilló._**

**_Marte escudriñó a la multitud._**

**_-¡Romanos, prestad atención!_**

**_Se echó a reír, un rugido afable y efusivo, tan contagioso que casi hizo sonreír a Frank, aunque todavía estaba temblando de miedo._**

\- Estabas de buen humor y eso no me parece bueno - indico Demeter que a pesar de todo conocía bien a su sobrino y solo había una razón por la que el podía estar de buen humor.

\- Una gran guerra esta por venir y eso lo tiene de buen humor - siguió la linea de pensamientos Tritón viendo al dios de la guerra que estaba en la sala mientras este asentía, claro que eso lo ponía de buen humor. Era su campo de acción la guerra.

**_-Siempre he querido decir eso. _**

Los dioses inspiraron fuerte mientras el dios de la guerra se echaba a reír y los semidioses querían golpear su frente. El dios del sol prefirió seguir leyendo.

**_Vengo del Olimpo con un mensaje. A Júpiter no le gusta que nos comuniquemos directamente con los mortales, y menos en la actualidad, pero ha hecho una excepción conmigo ya que los romanos siempre habéis sido mi pueblo favorito. Solo se me permite hablar unos minutos, así que escuchad._**

\- Así que la muchacha no ha mentido si has prohibido hablar con los semidioses - frunció el ceño Hera temiéndose la razón por la que la hayan raptado sea por esto.

\- Ese libro solo dice incoherencias, sigue Apolo - el dios de los cielos estaba reacio a creer que el haya cortado toda comunicación con sus hijos. Los demás dioses si lo creían capaz de esto pero prefirieron no tener mas problemas por ahora.

**_Señaló a Gwen._**

**_-Esa debería estar muerta, pero no lo está. _**

\- Debo enseñarte a decir las cosas con mas tacto - rodó los ojos Afrodita por la brusquedad con la que el dios había señalado a la chica del libro.

**_Los monstruos contra los que lucháis ya no vuelven al Tártaro cuando son eliminados. Algunos mortales que fallecieron hace mucho han vuelto a vagar por la tierra._**

Los dioses estaban temiendo a cada paso que avanzaban con la lectura que las cosas podian ponerse peor a cada instante. Los semidioses solo apretaban las manos de su acompañante más cercanos para sobrellevar aquello.

**_¿Eran imaginaciones de Frank o el dios estaba mirando furiosamente a Nico di Angelo?_**

\- Si lo estaba haciendo - dijo Nico y una mirada airada de Hades se dirigió al dios de la guerra - Él sabia que yo era griego y que no debía estar ahí, además que se imaginaba que estaba ahí por encargo de mi padre - el dios de la guerra ignoro lo mejor que pudo la mirada de su tío, pero lo que decía el chico era razonable. Probablemente Marte estaba furioso por verlo ahí.

-**_Tánatos ha sido encadenado -anunció Marte-. Las Puertas de la Muerte han sido forzadas, y nadie las vigila... al menos, de forma imparcial. Gaia permite a nuestros enemigos salir al mundo de los mortales. Sus hijos, los gigantes, están reuniendo ejércitos para enfrentarse a vosotros: unos ejércitos que no podréis matar. A menos que la Muerte se libere y retome sus funciones, seréis aplastados. Debéis encontrar a Tánatos y liberarlo de los gigantes. Solo él puede invertir el curso de los acontecimientos._**

Un frió recorrió la sala los dioses se congelaron, todos sus enemigos estaban libres según lo dicho por Ares y sus hijos hace un rato habían dicho algo parecido. Si todo aquello era verdad entonces lo de la comunicación también.

\- Nos atacan y el corta comunicaciones, que excelente estrategia - murmuro con sarcasmo en cada palabra la diosa de la sabiduría viendo mal a su padre algo le decía que gracias a esto ella habría sido de las primeras en caer en shock grecorromano. Eso le dio una idea una idea muy mala - Espero estar equivocada - en sus ojos se podía ver el horror que sentía ante tal idea.

**_Marte miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que todo el mundo seguía arrodillado en silencio._**

**_-Oh, ya podéis levantaros. ¿Alguna pregunta?_**

**_Reyna se puso en pie con inquietud. Se acercó al dios, seguida de Octavio, que estaba haciendo reverencias y arrastrándose como un adulador servil._**

Apolo veía con horror y asco al libro como su descendencia podía llegar a ser así. Definitivo el tenia que hablar con Dioniso y pedirle ayuda con aquello, el no iba a dejar que otra vez eso se salga de control la ultima vez no había ido bien y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todos hayan sido destruidos.

**_-Señor Marte, nos sentimos honrados -dijo Reyna._**

**_-Más que honrados -dijo Octavio-. Mucho más que honrados..._**

Un bufido de parte de Frank y Hazel se hizo oír y gruñidos de parte de los demás. Si por mucho que el haya muerto como sacrificio no hacia que a ellos les agradara eso era demasiado notario y hasta el dios del sol apoyaba aquello.

**_-¿Y bien? -soltó Marte._**

**_-Bien -dijo Reyna-. ¿Tánatos es el dios de la muerte, el teniente de Plutón?_**

**_-Exacto -dijo el dios._**

**_-¿Y decís que lo han capturado unos gigantes?_**

**_-Exacto._**

**_-¿Y por lo tanto la gente dejará de morir?_**

**_-No de forma súbita -dijo Marte-. Pero las barreras entre la vida y la muerte siguen debilitándose. Los que sepan cómo aprovecharse de ello lo explotarán. Los monstruos son ahora más difíciles de despachar. Pronto será totalmente imposible matarlos. Algunos semidioses también podrán volver del inframundo, como vuestra amiga, la centuriona Kebab._**

\- Marte - regaño Afrodita haciendo que el dios cambie a su forma romana.

\- Solo he dicho lo evidente Venus - chasqueo la lengua el dios de la guerra cruzando las piernas y jugando con una daga en sus manos - Sabes que suelo decir las cosas como son, para mi no existe nada mejor que la información pues es útil para derrotar al enemigo -

\- pero ponerle apodos a la pobre no creo que sea de ayuda - argumento Afrodita viendo a su amante que seguía en forma romana este simplemente se encogió de hombros y poso su mirada en su hijo.

\- Ey muchacho - llamo la atención de Frank ignorando a su amante y haciendo que le mire con el ceño fruncido - Espero que ahora te sientas mas orgulloso de ser un hijo de la guerra no suelo tener muchos hijos romanos y menos uno tan poderoso como tú, además tu madre debió ser una gran persona para llamar mi atención - le sonrió antes de frotarse la frente y volver a tomar su forma griega - Afrodita no piense en mi forma romana - ella sonrió tomaría ese dolor de cabeza como venganza por no prestarle atención.

**_Gwen hizo una mueca._**

**_-¿Centuriona Kebab?_**

Afrodita suspiro ante eso, debía darle clases sobre tacto a Ares y a Martes. Frank por su parte sonreía el había dicho que su madre era una gran persona y también le dijo poderoso. Claro que el no se sentía tan poderoso como el dios afirmaba pero aun así que él lo dijera le hizo sentir una calidez en su pecho además que la sonrisa le hizo sentir que el Marte de este tiempo estaba orgulloso de él y estaba seguro de que el de su tiempo se sentía igual eso era agradable.

**_-Si no se les controla, hasta a los mortales les resultará imposible morir -continuó Marte-. ¿Os imagináis un mundo en el que nadie muere... nunca?_**

A ninguno de los presentes pareció agradarles aquella idea de que nadie muera en especial si estaban por tener una guerra. Eso seria una batalla sin sentido.

**_Octavio levantó la mano._**

**_-Pero, oh, todopoderoso señor Marte, si no podemos morir, ¿no es eso algo bueno? Si podemos seguir con vida indefinidamente..._**

El dios de la guerra que estaba en la sala miro mal ala libro ¿es qué ese muchacho era idiota o qué? ¿cómo podía pensar que aquello seria medianamente bueno?. No dijo nada pero no aparto la mirada del libro mientras Apolo volvía a leer pues sintiendo su mirada se había detenido por si quería decir algo.

**_-¡No seas tonto, muchacho! -rugió Marte-. ¿Una matanza interminable sin conclusión de ningún tipo? ¿Una carnicería sin sentido? ¿Monstruos que se levantan una y otra vez y a los que no se puede matar? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_**

**_-Vos sois el dios de la guerra -terció Percy-. ¿No deseáis una carnicería interminable?_**

Los dioses contuvieron el aliento y algunos veían al chico que dormía ante los arrullos de Anfitrite. Si ella estaba mas interesada en acariciar al chico que prestar atención a la lectura. Apolo lo vio una vez más asegurándose que estaba vivo antes de seguir.

**_Las gafas infrarrojas de Marte emitieron un brillo más intenso._**

**_-Eres un insolente. Es posible que haya luchado contra ti antes. No me extraña que quisiera matarte. Soy el dios de Roma, niño. Soy el dios de la fuerza militar usada para las causas justas. Protejo a la legión. Aplasto con mucho gusto a mis enemigos con el pie, pero no lucho sin un motivo. No deseo la guerra sin fin. Ya lo descubrirás. Tú también me servirás._**

**_-Lo dudo -dijo Percy._**

\- Tío tu muchacho busca mi ira ahí y aquí - señalo el dios de la guerra y Poseidon respiro hondo.

\- Si pero usted no le hizo nada - dijo Frank y el dios fijo su vista en el. Frank quiso encogerse pero no lo hizo el debía ser valiente tanto como lo hizo en las batallas que ya había librado - Actuaron como si se conocieran de mucho, pero bueno ya lo leerán - Hazel apretó su mano.

\- Entonces puede que si haya luchado con él - susurro el dios. Solo a alguien que haya luchado con él y sobrevivido seria capaz de poder hablarle sin que él lo fría o convierta en un animal. Seguro sentía un grado de respeto hacia él como buen contrincante. Aquello de que lo derroto no le estaba sonando tan loco. Sonrió tenia que probar aquello.

**_De nuevo Frank esperó a que el dios lo fulminara, pero Marte se limitó a sonreír como si fueran dos viejos amigos diciendo tonterías._**

\- El muchacho te agrada demasiado - aparto a vista del libro el dios del sol mirando a su medio hermano.

\- Me agrada su osadía e impertinencia - sonreía Ares y a los demás dioses les comenzó a preocupar aquello.

**_-¡Ordeno una búsqueda! -anunció el dios-. Iréis al norte a buscar a Tánatos en la tierra que está más allá del alcance de los dioses. Lo liberaréis y desbarataréis los planes de los gigantes. ¡Cuidado con Gaia! ¡Cuidado con su hijo, el gigante mayor!_**

Poseidón veia a su hijo y al libro, si, su hijo había pasado por demasiado. Eso explicaba porque se veia tan roto y tan perdido cuando recordaba algunos hecho - No, tu no pasaras por eso, de eso me encargo yo - aseguro el dios en un susurro acariciando el cabello de su hijo bajo la atenta mirada de Anfitrite. A Poseidón no le iba a importar nada la estúpida ley esa (que ya le importaba poco) si de eso dependía que su hijo no sufra como sufría todo héroe.

**_Al lado de Frank, Hazel emitió un sonido estridente._**

**_-¿La tierra que está más allá del alcance de los dioses?_**

**_Marte se la quedó mirando, apretando más fuerte su M16._**

**_-Eso es, Hazel Levesque. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero._**

Hades miraba a su hija por supuesto que el dios la reconocía, Ares había sido de los pocos que se enteraron de toda la situación, el dios había estado esperando que la guerra se librara contra el gigante por eso lo sabia. También había lamentado la muerte de ella porque a pesar de todo Marte era el dios de los romanos y perder una de ellas le afectaba en especial si estas lo había hecho de forma heroica.

**_¡Todos recordáis la tierra donde la legión perdió su honor! Tal vez si la búsqueda tiene éxito y volvéis para la fiesta de Fortuna... tal vez entonces recuperaréis vuestro honor. Si no tenéis éxito, no quedará campamento al que volver. Roma será aplastada, y su legado se perderá para siempre. Así que mi consejo es: «No fracaséis»._**

\- Me fascina ese consejo - murmuraron Tritón y Poseidón viendo mal al dios de la guerra bueno que incluso él comenzaba a pensar que ese consejo estaba mal y comenzó a ver con atención una granada que tenia en un lado de su cinturón.

**_Octavio consiguió inclinarse todavía más._**

\- ¡¿Como algo así puede ser mi legado?! - Chillo el dios del sol haciendo reír a los semidioses - ¡Es un horror! - se seguía quejando y alejando el libro como si le quemara las manos.

\- Seguro saco tu parte de cabeza de Helio - dijo Artemisa antes de lanzarle una flecha plateada a su entrepierna haciendo que grite con terror algo de mis hijos. Ella sonrió traviesa - Ahora sigue leyendo o te aseguro que la siguiente no la fallo y ese hijo tuyo no nace - aseguro ella y Will la vio con terror.

\- Papá yo si quiero llegar al mundo - hizo un puchero viendo a su padre que aun no tomaba el libro pero ante esa amenaza se sentó bien saco la flecha que había rozado sus partes nobles.

\- Si, si no te preocupes - respondió el dios buscando de nuevo la pagina que del grito se le había perdido.

**_-Esto..., señor Marte, una cosita de nada. ¡Una búsqueda requiere una profecía, un poema místico que nos guíe! Antes las obteníamos de los libros sibilinos, pero ahora es el augur el que tiene que averiguar la voluntad de los dioses. Así que si pudiera conseguir unos setenta animales de peluche y, si es posible, un cuchillo..._**

\- El tiene razón necesitan una profecía - seguía mirando con horror el libro pero no podía negar que el su legado tenia razón en aquello.

\- Oh y la obtuvimos - rio FRank y Hazel hacia lo mismo pero no demasiado alto. Los demás se los quedaron mirando extrañados.

\- Pero no tienen los libros esos y creo que tampoco tantos peluches- frunció el ceño desconcertado Will viendo a los que estaban despiertos de la misión que seguían riendo y solo señalaban el libro.

**_-¿Eres tú el augur? -lo interrumpió el dios._**

**_-S... sí, mi señor._**

**_Marte sacó un pergamino de su cinturón. -¿Alguien tiene un bolígrafo? Los legionarios se lo quedaron mirando. Marte suspiró._**

Apolo veía el libro con mucho interés ¿Qué iba a hacer su medio hermano?. Frank y Hazel seguían riendo Nico se había quedado dormido hace un rato sobre el hombro de Will ajeno a todo lo que pasaba igual que Percy y Jason. Los demás no entendían que era tan gracioso para estos dos.

**_-¿Doscientos romanos y nadie tiene un bolígrafo? ¡Da igual! Se echó el M16 al hombro y extrajo una granada de mano. Muchos romanos gritaron. _**

El Dios de la guerra rodo los ojos pensando que eran dramáticos como que él fuera a dar una misión y a atacarlos. Ni que fuera su padre él si sería capaz de algo así.

**_Entonces la granada se transformó en un bolígrafo, y Marte empezó a escribir. Frank miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Percy. El chico esbozó mudamente con la boca las palabras: «¿Puede adoptar tu espada forma de granada?». Percy esbozó la respuesta: «No. Cállate»._**

Los semidioses y algunos dioses rieron ante la conversación muda tan absurda de estos dos. Trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a ninguno de los tres que dormían. Casi fallaron. Jason se removió igual que Percy y Nico pero fueron tranquilizados con prontitud por quienes les cuidaban así la lectura siguió.

**_-¡Toma! -Marte terminó de escribir y lanzó el pergamino a Octavio-. Una profecía. Puedes incluirla en tus libros, grabarla en el suelo, lo que te dé la gana._**

\- ¿Que? - fue todo lo que se interrumpió Apolo antes de seguir leyendo en silencio, la indignación en su cara se podía notar a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

\- Lee de una vez - espetó la diosa de la caza tensando su arco con una nueva flecha. El Dios del sol sintiendo la amenaza hacia su divina persona siguió pero primero le dio una mala mirada a Ares.

**_Octavio leyó el pergamino. -Dice: «Id a Alaska. Buscad a Tánatos y liberadlo. Volved para el anochecer del veinticuatro de junio o moriréis»._**

\- La mejor profecía que he oído en mi vida - dijo Thalia para después tratar de aguantar la risa igual que los demás.

\- ¡Eso no es una profecía! - se quejó el Dios de las profecías mientras los semidioses reían y algunos dioses igual- Eso es solo lo que quiere que hagan - se seguía quejando.

\- Anda que ha sido la profecía más clara que he escuchado en lo que llevo de semidiós - dijo Leo entre risas, Will también les veía ofendido ¿como podían creer que eso era una profecía?.

\- Sigue leyendo Apolo- exigió el rey de los dioses haciendo sonar su perno contra el trono despertando a los dormidos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntaron los tres mientras trataban de regular su respiración que se alteró debido al ruido. Por supuesto el rey se ganó muchas malas miradas.

\- Nada - contestaron Will y Anfitrite que eran quienes les estaban cuidando. La Oceanide comenzó a cantar en voz baja un arrullo haciendo que vuelvan a cerrar los ojos. Will pasó sus manos cálidas por el cabello Nico y lo acomodó en su regazo. Una vez que el Dios del sol los vio dormidos nuevamente empezó a leer.

-**_Sí -dijo Marte-. ¿No está claro? -Bueno, mi señor... normalmente las profecías no están claras. Están escritas en clave. La rima y... _**

El Dios del sol y su hijo asentían ante cada palabra, porque así era como debían ser las profecías.

**_Marte sacó despreocupadamente otra granada de su cinturón. -¿Sí? -¡La profecía está clara! -anunció Octavio-. ¡Una búsqueda!_**

\- Excelente manera de convencerlos - murmuró Piper viendo mal al Dios de la guerra pero no fue por mucho pues su vista volvió hacia donde su novio dormía una vez más sobre el hombro de la esposa de Poseidón Se ve tan lindo pensaba despreocupadamente y que Ojalá tuviera una cámara para poder sacarle una foto.

**_-Buena respuesta -Marte se dio unos golpecitos en el mentón con la granada-. A ver, ¿qué más? Había otra cosa... Ah, sí. Se volvió hacia Frank. _**

\- Una de las razones principales por las que va y se le iba olvidando- negó con la cabeza Afrodita rodando los ojos, solo el podía olvidar algo así.

-**_Ven aquí, chico. No, pensó Frank. Notó que el palo quemado del bolsillo de su chaqueta aumentaba de peso. Las rodillas le flaquearon. Una sensación de temor se apoderó de él, peor que el día que el oficial del ejército había acudido a la puerta de su casa. _**

Frank se movió incómodo en su asiento esto de que lean sus pensamientos era agotador, lo único que lo hacia llevadero era el hecho de que Hazel estaba ahí con él. Ella entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y se pegó a su brazo dándole apoyo. Eso era todo lo que Frank necesitaba para estar bien.

**_Sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero no podía impedirlo. Avanzó en contra de su voluntad. Marte sonrió. -Has hecho un buen trabajo conquistando el muro, chico. ¿Quién es el árbitro del juego? Reyna levantó la mano. -¿Has visto el juego, árbitro? -preguntó Marte-. Mi chico ha sido el primero en trepar el muro y ha dado la victoria a su equipo. A menos que estés ciega, ha sido el jugador más destacado de la partida. No estás ciega, ¿verdad?_**

\- Por supuesto que no lo está pero no estaba muy feliz de admitirlo - murmuró Hazel que había visto el rostro de Reyna ese día. Frank hizo una mueca pues era la verdad. Aunque con el historial que tenía por su antepasado y de los errores que había cometido están ahí, no la culpaba por tener que aceptar que el había hecho un buen trabajo.

**_Parecía que Reyna estuviera intentando tragarse un ratón._**

-**_No, señor Marte._**

**_-Entonces asegúrate de que recibe la corona mural -ordenó Marte-. ¡Este es mi chico! -gritó para que lo oyera toda la legión._**

\- Ahí le salió lo dramático- farfullaron por lo bajo los dioses y el Dios de la guerra solo sonrió.

**_Frank deseó que la tierra se lo tragara._**

El Dios dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño. El debía estar honrado de que lo haya reclamado no con temor. Se acomodó en su trono y le dio una mirada al chico de la sala, se veía que había madurado y cambiado de opinión sobre eso. Bueno más le valía.

-**_El hijo de Emily Zhang -continuó Marte-. Ella fue una buena soldado. Y una buena mujer. Frank ha demostrado su valor esta noche. Feliz cumpleaños con retraso, chico. Ya es hora de que tengas un arma de un hombre de verdad._**

\- Bien podía regalarle otra cosa y no un arma - se quejó Afrodita. Piper arrugó la nariz recordando como fue que su madre le había reconocido - Podías haberle dado un cambio de Look - suspiro soñadoramente y chasqueó los dedos cambiando la vestimenta de los semidioses y titanide.

\- ¿Qué clase de ropa es esta? - pregunto Calipso por lo bajo a Leo viendo el vestido rojo con un lazo a un lado.

\- Es ropa de la época cariño - sonrió de lado Leo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero que ahora traía puesto a un lado y Afrodita daba aplausitos las ropas les habían quedado divinas a todos desde su perspectiva.

**_Lanzó su M16 a Frank. Por un instante Frank pensó que acabaría aplastado bajo el peso del enorme rifle de asalto, pero el arma se transformó en el aire y se volvió más pequeña y más fina. Cuando Frank la cogió, era una lanza. Tenía un astil de oro imperial y una extraña punta parecida a un hueso blanco que parpadeaba con luz espectral._**

Los dioses se quedaron pensativos por un instante deduciendo que seria esa punta extraña de la lanza y vieron al muchacho y luego a Apolo para que respondiera a esta pregunta.

**_-La punta es un diente de dragón -explicó Marte-. Aún no has aprendido a desarrollar las aptitudes de tu madre, ¿verdad? Bueno... esa lanza te dará un respiro hasta que aprendas. Solo puedes atacar tres veces con ella, así que úsala sabiamente. _**

\- Aún tienes de esos dientes - señalo Hefestos sabia muy bien de que eran aquellos dientes y Thalia igual un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

\- He perdido algunos desde aquella época pero no todos y otros están en museos y es fácil que vuelvan a mi, nadie extraña demasiado los "dientes de dinosaurio" - chasqueo la lengua el dios de la guerra. Artemisa veía de reojo a su teniente y la forma en que se estremeció.

**_Frank no lo entendía, pero Marte se comportaba como si el asunto estuviera zanjado._**

\- Claro que estaba sanjado, ya te reconoció se acabo - dijo Hera como si eso fuera lo que todo dios debía hacer y por supuesto los dioses bufaron, reconocer a sus hijos era todo lo que los grandes reyes les permitían como paternidad. los semidioses se removieron incómodos.

\- Deberían pasar más con sus hijos ellos necesitan calor de hogar - murmuro Hestia aun en los brazos del dios de los ladrones, su sobrino asintió.

**_-Mi chico, Frank Zhang, va a dirigir la misión para liberar a Tánatos, a menos que haya alguna objeción. Por supuesto, nadie pronunció palabra, pero muchos campistas miraron a Frank con envidia, celos, ira y amargura. _**

\- Nadie iba a objetar a lo dicho por un dios y menos por el gran marte ultor - rodó los ojos con cansancio Dioniso deseoso de acabar la lectura esta e ir con su esposa.

\- Si el único que hubiera sido capaz de objetar seria Percy pero imagino que dejo a Frank decidir - murmuro Thalia y Piper asintió mientras tomaba su mano y trataba de calmar aquel asunto de lo del diente de dragón no le había sido agradable y lo sabia.

-**_Puedes llevar a dos compañeros -dijo Marte-. Esas son las normas. Uno de ellos tiene que ser ese chico. Señaló a Percy._**

Poseidón soltó un quejido claro que tenia que ser su hijo el que recién llegaba quien salga de misión. Su hijo al parecer no tenia suerte con esas cosas eso lo estaba empezando a descubrir. Vio a su hijo dormir en el regazo de su esposa. Se notaba que tenia una vida vida muy dura y por ende con muchos recuerdos poco agradables, paso su mano por su cabello y sonrió. Crearía un mejor futuro para él, no quería que acabe odiandole como Teseo por ese futuro.

**_-En el viaje aprenderá a respetar a Marte o morirá en el intento. _**

\- Ni lo respeta ni a muerto - dijeron a viva voz los semidioses y luego rieron. El dios de la guerra los vio con el ceño fruncido por esa ofensa pero no dijo nada simplemente centro su mirada en el chico que dormía. Debía encontrar la forma de enfrentarse a el antes de que se termine el libro.

**_En cuanto al segundo, me da igual. Elige a quien quieras. Organizad uno de vuestros debates del senado. Eso se os da bien a todos. La imagen del dios parpadeó. Un rayo relampagueó en el cielo. -Esa es mi señal -dijo Marte-. Hasta la próxima, romanos. ¡No me decepcionéis! El dios estalló en llamas y acto seguido desapareció. _**

\- Se nota que es hijo de este - dijo Hades y el dios del rayo se lo quedo mirando.

\- Si, igual de dramático - siguió Poseidon y los dos se echaron a reír mientras Zeus y Ares los veían con el ceño fruncido.

**_Reyna se volvió hacia Frank. Su expresión era en parte de asombro y en parte de náuseas, como si por fin hubiera conseguido tragarse el ratón. _**

Los semidioses y algunos dioses no pudieron evitar reírse de tal comparación. Hasta Tritón se rió aunque lo disimulo ante la mirada divertida de su madre.

**_Levantó el brazo en un saludo romano. -Ave, Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte. Toda la legión siguió su ejemplo, pero Frank ya no deseaba su atención. Su noche perfecta se había echado a perder. Marte era su padre. El dios de la guerra lo enviaba a Alaska. Frank había recibido algo más que una lanza por su cumpleaños. Había recibido una sentencia de muerte._**

\- Y ahí ya te salia tu parte divina con eso del dramatismo - le susurro Hazel mientras reía por lo bajo y el se la quedo mirando para después reír también.

\- Bien se ha terminado el capítulo - dijo el dios del sol e inmediatamente busco la nueva pagina.

-Tal vez debamos dejar la lectura para después de un rato - sugirió Hestia viendo a los tres jóvenes que dormían.

\- Pero yo quiero saber más acerca del chisme - se quejaron como niños pequeños Hermes, Apolo y Ares. Claro él último más que chismes quería saber de las batallas.

\- Si pero seria bueno que ellos duerman en camas, les seria más cómodo - dijo la diosa intentando que entren en razón, dos de ellos hicieron un puchero y el otro se cruzo de brazos pero asintieron.

**_N/A: Dudas, sugerencias, teorías y cualquier chisme déjelo en reviews._**


	14. Percy XIII

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

**_N/A: _****_Disculpen_****_ cualquier error o si algo no concuerda en el capítulo._**

\- Bueno entre tanto ¿por que no comemos alguna golosina? - sugirió el dios de los ladrones viendo con una sonrisa a Lady Hestia que una vez mas volvía a estar junto a su amada hoguera.

\- De acuerdo - sonrió ella y con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer unas galletas con chispas y una taza de chocolate caliente. Percy, Jason y Nico fueron puestos en camas cerca del comedor. Anfitrite se sentó junto al azabache y al rubio. Will estaba sentado en la cama de Nico mientras bebía su chocolate.

\- Estas galletas están muy ricas - decía Piper mientras comía y veía a su novio que por ahora dormía tranquilo en la cama. El azabache por otra parte se removía incomodo en la cama y Anfitrite trataba de tranquilizarlo consiguiéndolo por momentos.

\- Tal vez yo debería encargarme de él - dijo Thalia acercándose a donde estaba Anfitrite con Percy. Ella sintió y le dejo el lugar. La teniente de Artemisa apretó la mano del hijo de Poseidón - Estas aquí conmigo, no estás solo - eso pareció calmarlo.

Poseidón estaba preocupado preguntándose si así era todas las noches y si esa era la razón por la que tanto su hijo como el rubio parecían cansados al levantarse. Apolo bebía su chocolate sin despegar la vista de los que dormían, las pesadillas no le sorprendían del azabache mayor pero del menor que también se movía no le encontraba explicación.

\- Si ya terminaron de comer ¿podemos empezar una vez más? - hablo Dioniso que ya había terminado de beber y comer las galletas que le había dado su tía Hestia.

\- Si, será mejor leer si algún día queremos terminar este libro - farfulló por lo bajo Tritón viendo como su madre acariciaba gentilmente los cabellos del rubio. Anfitrite estaba encantada con los dos chicos, aunque uno de ellos fuera hijo del gran rey.

\- Espero que tu no te vayas a convertir en alguien tan pesado como tu hermano Hércules - Murmuraba la oceanide al oído del rubio mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente. A ella le encantaban los héroes después de que había comprendido la vida tan difícil que tenían que vivir. La de la mayoría de ellos solía ser muy corta.

\- Bueno bueno vamos a leer - dijo Apolo tomando el libro antes de que su gran padre el rey vociferara, pues estaba tomando ya su perno y abriendo la boca - **_Percy XIII_** \- todos se acomodaron en sus asientos nuevamente excepto por Thalia, Piper quien se sentó en la cama de Jason y Will.

Al oír el nombre del título del capítulo un par de ojos verdes se abrieron de una y el chico ahogo un grito con sus manos. Todos se le quedaron viendo mientras Thalia trataba de calmarlo y Piper trataba de que Jason no despierte también tenia pesadillas.

\- Tranquilo sesos de alga, estoy aquí. Nada pasó - susurraba su prima al oído y el asentía despacio e intentaba calmarse.

\- Tal vez deba hacer esa revisión antes - murmuró el Dios del sol debatiéndose entre ir a correr junto al azabache o seguir con la lectura. Si hacia lo primero seguro se ganaba un hermoso castigo de parte de su padre, cosa que no deseaba. Si hacia lo segundo se quedaba con las ansias de saber como se encontraba el chico.

\- Puede leer señor Apolo - dijo Percy ya más calmado y sentado en la cama - Yo estoy bien - intento sonreírle. Por supuesto el dios de la verdad no se creía esto, ni el padre del muchacho pero se la dejaron pasar para que el gran rey no comience a gritar y despierte a los demás.

**_Percy durmió como un tronco. ._**

Lo que no has logrado hacer hace mucho murmuro Thalia haciendo que él la vea y solo intente sonreirle. No era la única que pensaba aquello.

¿Podrían por favor dejar de verme? prácticamente suplico porque habían muchas miradas sobre él y no todas eran de preocupación. La de Zeus por ejemplo era de furia igual que la de Hera como si solo el hecho de que el estuviera cerca de Thalia fuera un delito. Artemisa por otra parte confiaba en su teniente sabia que ella solo veía al chico como familia nada más así que solo se preocupaba por el chico y por ella.

Eres demasiado lindo para no hacerlo le guiño un ojo Afrodita haciendo que él se sonroje y carraspee incomodo perdiéndose así la mirada irritada de parte de algunos hacia la diosa. Ella solo sonreía inocente mientras las miradas que le interesaban eran las de Apolo y Hermes. La del último no iba exactamente hacia ella. Apolo decidió seguir para no tener que oír más eso.

**_No había descansado en una cama sólida y cómoda desde... Ni siquiera se acordaba. A pesar del día de locos que había tenido y del millón de pensamientos que le cruzaban por la cabeza, su cuerpo asumió el control y dijo: «Ahora vas a dormir»._**

Percy pensaba que ojala su cuerpo pudiera volver a tomar ese control y deshacerse de las pesadillas para poder dormir nuevamente como tronco. Pero no, su vida no podía ser así de sencilla. Thalia a su lado simplemente acariciaba su mano tratando de que se relaje y el seguía intentando no preocuparle.

**_Tuvo sueños, por supuesto. _**

Ojalá ya no los tuviera - murmuro solo Thalia lo escucho y asintió.

**_Siempre tenía sueños, pero pasaron como imágenes borrosas en la ventanilla de un tren. Vio a un fauno con el pelo ondulado vestido con ropa andrajosa que corría para alcanzarlo._**

Grover dijo Thalia y Percy asintió.

Pero en ese momento no recordaba que era él señalo el azabache.

**_-¡No tengo ninguna moneda! -gritó Percy._**

No creo que el quiera alguna de tus monedas Percy indico algo divertido Will mientras jugaba con el cabello de Nico.

Tal vez una enchilada de queso dijo Jason abriendo los ojos Hola amor sonrió viendo a su novia a su lado.

Deberías dormir más chispitas dijo ella besando sus labios. Zeus frunció el ceño esa relación no era de su agrado y Afrodita lo noto pero ella no iba a permitir que el toque a su hija. Ni el ni nadie la iba a lastimar.

Ya dormí bastante quiero oír los pensamientos de Percy se sentó bastante animado abrazándola por la cintura. Percy solo soltó un quejido lastimero. Apolo rió y siguió.

**_-¿Qué? -dijo el fauno-. No, Percy. ¡Soy yo, Grover! ¡No te muevas! Vamos a buscarte._**

¿Que no se mueva ? pedía milagros bufo Nico despertando y viendo a Will quien tenia una sonrisa inocente y sus dedos aun enredados en el pelo del azabache.

Al menos dormiste algo sombritas trato de librarse del hecho de que su mano aun seguía en su pelo y su Nico lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

No me gusta que me acaricies el pelo mientras duermo Solace lo sabes el rubio solo sonrió con inocencia y quito lentamente su mano de su cabello.

Pero es que es tan suave murmuraba el hijo de Apolo haciendo un puchero.

Siga leyendo señor Apolo que esos dos coquetean así sonrió con algo de malicia Hazel mientras Will y Nico enrojecían y Hades arqueaba una ceja y Perséfone lo golpeaba levemente con el codo para que deje de verlos.

Ellos están bien amor susurraba ella y el dios del inframundo solo frunció el ceño como ese hijo de Apolo le haga daño a su hijo se las iba a pagar.

**_Tyson está cerca; al menos, creemos que es el que está más cerca. Estamos intentando localizar tu posición._**

Tyson Percy compuso una sonrisa sincera de felicidad como cuando había visto a la señorita O'Leary, eso alegro a algunos.

**_-¿Qué? -gritó Percy, pero el fauno desapareció en la niebla._**

Respuesta universal de Percy farfullaron sus amigos y él los vio feo y les saco la lengua. La mayoría de los dioses estaban felices por el hecho de que el chico se veía mejor aunque Apolo y Poseidón no se lo creían del todo. Tritón solo se limitaba a rodar los ojos ante el cariño profesado al chico. Sí el hijo inmortal de Poseidón tal vez sentía un poco (muchos) de celos del su nuevo hermano.

**_Luego Annabeth apareció corriendo a su lado, tendiéndole la mano._**

Percy suspiro encantado pensando en su listilla, no importaba lo que ella le haya dicho él estaba enamorado de su listilla, de la forma en que arrugaba la frente cuando pensaba demasiado. El olor a limón de su cabello cuando se escondía en él o cuando le abrazaba, como extrañaba a su listilla. Thalia se lo quedo mirando el estaba perdido ya en su nube Listilla, ella lo sabia fingió una arcada mirando a Piper que solo soltó una risilla.

Afrodita suspiro encantada por el amor que el despedía hacia su amada mientras Atenea gruñía por lo bajo esa relación no acababa de gustarle. Apolo veía de reojo al azabache si el estaba feliz todo estaba bien.

**_-¡Gracias a los dioses! -gritó-. ¡Durante meses y meses no hemos podido verte! ¿Estás bien?_**

Oh estaba perfecto, primero dormí durante meses luego desperté sin recuerdos y casi me comen las gorgonas divinamente, todo gracias a un diosa magnifica mascullo con sarcasmo Percy siendo contenido por Thalia la verdad es que tenia mucha ira contra la diosa del matrimonio pero esta ni lo tomaba en cuenta estaba perdida entre sus planes.

Tranquilo, no quiero entregarle cenizas a Sally susurraba Thalia a su primo que ya respiraba con dificultad tratando enserio de no saltar contra la diosa y que sus poderes no se salgan de control. Respiro profundo y asintió a su prima tratando de pensar en su madre y no alterarse.

Poseidón, Apolo y otros dioses se percataron de lo que pasaba ahí así que estaban alertas por si el chico saltaba contra la diosa. Claro a defender al muchacho no a la diosa. Al ver que se había tranquilizado un poco Apolo decidió seguir con la lectura.

**_Percy recordó lo que Juno había dicho: «Durante meses ha estado durmiendo, pero ya está despierto». La diosa lo había mantenido oculto a propósito, pero ¿por qué?_**

Porque no era tiempo de que despertara, primero Jason tenia que arreglarse con los griegos susurro Percy y Thalia que fue la única que lo oyó se lo quedo mirando el tenia una mirada seria como si recordara algo que no era de su agrado pero estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para que no le afecte. Ella apretó su mano y él le sonrió. A él le agradaban sus primos. Le agradaba que Thalia encontrara a Jason. Lo único que no le agrado fue que tuvieran que pasar por todo eso para que ellos estén juntos nuevamente.

**_-¿Eres real? -preguntó a Annabeth._**

Thalia pellizco el brazo de Percy y este le vio molesto mientras se sobaba A mi me parece bastante real

¡Eh! yo también quiero probar si es real salto Leo y también pellizco su brazo si Thals tienes razón es bastante real los demás reían mientras Percy sobaba sus dos brazos y hacia un puchero.

Les recuerdo que si soy real y que eso era un sueño se quejo mientras los demás reían y Apolo solo sonreía sabia que ninguno de los chicos había actuado con malicia más bien era para aligerar el humor que cargaba el muchacho.

**_Deseaba tanto creerlo que se sentía como si tuviera a Aníbal el elefante encima del pecho. Pero el rostro de ella empezó a disolverse._**

**_-¡No te muevas! -gritó Annabeth-. ¡A Tyson le será más fácil encontrarte! ¡Quédate donde estás!_**

Pero si es hijo de tío P no creo que hiciera demasiado caso de eso comento Hefestos mientras veía a su hijo que parecía bastante calmado y ahora sostenía tuercas en sus manos y parecía armar un pequeño avión mientras le sonreía a Calipso.

¿Por qué no mencionaste ese sueño Percy? pregunto Hazel con atención y Percy hizo una mueca.

Porque aunque sabia que debía esperar por ellos no podía dejarles todo el trabajo a ti y a Frank, me necesitaban y tu habías apostado por mi no les iba a defraudar les sonrió lo mejor que pudo y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

**_Entonces desapareció. Las imágenes se aceleraron. Vio un barco enorme en un dique seco, trabajadores apresurándose para terminar el casco, un tipo con un soplete soldando un mascarón de un dragón de bronce en la proa. _**

\- ¡Ese es mi barco! - exclamo Leo emocionado recordando al Argo II, Percy asintió - Soñaste con mi barco eso es increíble- los ojos de Leo brillaban con emoción- ¿Aún queda algo de él? - prácticamente suplico que la respuesta fuera un si.

\- Si tus hermanos rescataron algunas partes y están esperando tu regreso para que trabajen en eso - respondió Jason con una sonrisa y Leo sonrió más aún.

\- ¿Que le pasó a ese barco? - preguntaron con interés Ares y Hefestos debido a que eso sonaba demasiado interesante.

\- Tal vez se los expliquemos después- contesto Frank y Apolo siguió con la lectura.

**_Vio al dios de la guerra dirigiéndose hacia él con paso airado entre las olas, con una espada en las manos._**

\- Soñaste con la pelea que tuvieron - comentó Thalia y Percy asintió.

\- Aunque en ese momento no sabia que era un recuerdo, todo pasaba demasiado rápido- dijo Percy con incomodidad esos flashes de recuerdos le habían dado mucho dolor de cabeza.

\- Entiendo lo que dices - asintió Jason abrazando a Piper, él también había tenido de esos y recordaba lo mareado que se sentía al no saber que era un recuerdo y que era solo un sueño.

Piper por otra parte solo hizo una ligera mueca pues por ese tiempo aunque ella no sufrió de amnesia no podía evitar sentirse mal por culpa de la niebla, ese velo mágico que le había hecho creer que pasó tantas cosas con su novio. Cosas que no fueron más que un mero espejismo, aún la confundía aquello. Jason besó su frente haciendo que ella salga de sus pensamientos de inseguridad y lo abrace más.

**_La escena cambió. Percy estaba en el Campo de Marte, contemplando las colinas de Berkeley. La hierba dorada se ondulaba, y una cara apareció en el paisaje: una mujer durmiente, cuyos rasgos estaban formados a partir de sombras y pliegues del terreno. _**

\- Gaia- mascullaron con mucho desprecio los semidioses y también algunos dioses.

\- Tiene mucho poder como para meterse en sus sueños - dijo Apolo viendo con algo de desconfianza a su azabache protegido favorito, el sentía que el chico solo fingía. Él no quería ser tomado como chismoso o fisgón, por esta razón no se había metido en sus pensamientos, pero ganas no le estaban faltando. Siguió leyendo antes de que estas le ganen.

**_Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero su voz habló en la mente de Percy:_**

**_«Así que este es el semidiós que destruyó a mi hijo Cronos. _**

Los dioses se quedaron viendo a Percy que solo tragó saliva y se aferró a Thalia.

\- En realidad yo no lo vencí, quien lo hizo fue... - respiro hondo no le gustaba hablar de ese tema pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que siguieran pensando que estaba mejor - Luke... un ex amigo, Cronos lo estaba usando para regresar - las palabras casi no le salían, las escenas le pasaban por la mente. Sacudió la cabeza no podía tener otro flash.

\- Usaba a alguien - Hermes veía a los semidioses se temía que ese Luke fuera un hijo suyo por las miradas de dolor que recibía- Era hijo mío ¿verdad? -

\- Si señor Hermes - contestó Percy aunque no tenía ánimo alguno para seguir con el tema.

\- Justo uno de Hermes, aunque no debería sorprenderme- dijo Zeus con desdén y desprecio, el Dios de los ladrones volteó a verlo.

\- ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo padre? - frunció el ceño molesto por lo que decía su progenitor.

\- Porque eres uno de los peores dioses, así que tus hijos son iguales. Buscan la vía rápida al poder como el holgazán de su padre, además son ladrones que solo buscan apropiarse de lo que otros tienen - chasqueó la lengua el gran rey, los demás dioses y presentes se quedaron en silencio. Hermes estaba indignado por lo que acababa de decir.

\- Así que eso es lo que soy para ti - espetó el Dios tratando de controlar su ira. Su padre el que lo envía a los peores lugares para cumplir sus pedidos ¿venía y le decía holgazán? ¿lo estaba tratando de traidor?. Hizo crecer su caduceo y lo tomó con fuerza.

\- ¡Discúlpate en este instante Zeus! - Bramo Hestia creciendo y tomando la forma de una mujer de unos veinte años, sus ojos refulgian en fuego, su cabello estaba en llamas. Más de uno se encogió en su asiento al verla así además que se acercaba peligrosamente a Zeus - ¡Tus hijos no merecen tu desprecio! ¡Solo porque tú estas molesto! -

\- Lo siento- se disculpó débilmente intentando no temblar ante la fuerza y poder que emanaba de su hermana.

\- ¡No vas a volver a decirle eso! - ella se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro- No querrás verme aún más molesta Zeus, te conviene comportarte- susurró en un tono que hizo darle al Dios un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y asentir. Ella se separó de él y volvió a su forma de niña de ocho años con una sonrisa - Continua por favor sobrino - pidió mientras se volvía a sentar frente a su hoguera.

Apolo tragó saliva, no era conveniente enojar a su tía y eso el rey lo sabía pero parecía que lo había olvidado. Merecido lo tenía pensaba el Dios del sol mientras tomaba el libro nuevamente y seguía, claro no sin antes ver a su amigo que estaba aún algo impresionado por lo que hizo su tía. Hermes sonrió no por nada ella era su tía favorita y quien más los consentía.

**_No pareces gran cosa, Percy Jackson, pero eres valioso para mí._**

\- Sesos de Alga deja de ser valioso para los malos - Thalia golpeó el hombro de su primo.

\- No es como que yo alzara la mano y pidiera que me elijan cara de pino - rezongó él sobando su brazo y sacándole la lengua. Ella hizo lo mismo. Apolo suspiró antes de seguir. El azabache necesitaba un buen chequeo y no solo corporal.

**_Ven al norte. Reúnete con Alcioneo._**

\- Alcioneo - dijeron todos los dioses con preocupación entre más leían esto pintaba peor. Zeus por otra parte aún no terminaba de procesar lo que había ocurrido hace un momento. Su hermana podía llegar a ser temible si se lo proponía, él lo sabia así que le convenía cerrar su boca de momento.

**_Juno puede jugar a sus jueguecitos con griegos y romanos, pero al final tú serás mi peón. Serás la clave de la derrota de los dioses»._**

\- Casi lo termina siendo por una nariz - murmuró Nico entre los brazos de Will, era cómodo estar así con él aunque nunca se lo admitiría al rubio directamente. Es que Will era tan cálido.

\- Pero el sigue creyendo que no fue su nariz - susurro con gracia el hijo de Apolo al oído del de Hades y este río por lo dicho y por las cosquillas que le provocaba su aliento en su oído. Will estaba más que feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos y poder sentir su aroma. Muchos solían decir que era aroma a muerto pero para el rubio era algo celestial el aroma de un Ángel.

**_A Percy se le oscureció la vista. Estaba en una versión del cuartel general del campamento del tamaño de un teatro: un principia con paredes de hielo y niebla helada flotando en el aire. _**

Frank y Hazel reconocieron el lugar nombrado y su vista se oscureció y se perdieron en recuerdos nuevamente. Percy se resistía a seguir el camino de ellos y solo trataba de controlar su respiración y sonreírle a Thalia mientras jugaba con su mano.

Jason, Apolo, Anfitrite y Poseidón tenían su vista puesta sobre el azabache que actuaba indiferente ante esto y solo veía la mano de su prima, suspiraron él no se encontraba bien.

Ares y Hades por otra parte veían con preocupación genuina a sus hijos, Perséfone y su madre hacían lo mismo. Leo y Calipso que estaban a lado de ellos les dieron un ligero golpe en el hombro (al menos Calipso a Hazel) haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

\- Será bueno tomar el almuerzo después de este capítulo- dijo Hestia y todos asintieron se veía que todos necesitaban un descanso de la historia.

**_El suelo estaba lleno de esqueletos con armaduras romanas y armas de oro imperial incrustadas de escarcha. _**

Ares prestó atención a esto, ya había deducido que el chico estaba soñando con el lugar de la misión, le dio una mirada a Atenea y está asintió comprobando que sus conjeturas eran correctas si estaba pensando igual que su hermana sabia.

**_Al fondo de la sala había una enorme figura oscura. Su piel emitía destellos dorados y plateados, como si fuera un autómata como los perros de Reyna. _**

\- Tánatos- dijo Hades viendo el libro con interés. Por supuesto que reconocía esa descripción, el verdadero Dios de la muerte era Tánatos y llevaba siglos a su servicio igual que Caronte.

\- El está soñando con el lugar de la misión, o más bien Gaia se lo está mostrando - dijo Demeter y los demás asintieron. La diosa del cereal no despegaba la vista de la pequeña Morena que ya había cautivado su corazón de madre. La chica se veía tan dulce y algo perdida que le incitaba a protegerla y eso haría, también la ayudaría con lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a la pobre.

**_Detrás de él había una colección de emblemas maltrechos, estandartes hechos jirones y una gran águila dorada sobre una vara de hierro._**

\- Alguna Legión abandonada o un regimiento hecho para ese lugar - sugirió Atenea y los de la misión asintieron.

\- Fue un campamento que montaron los de la quinta cohorte cuando mal interpretaron la profecía de los siete - dijo Hazel tratando de sonar serena pero la verdad es que no le provocaba remover estos sentimientos de culpa pues por culpa de ella o al menos así lo sentía, todos los de la quinta habían perecido.

\- Las profecías saldrán a la luz solo cuando sea su tiempo, no conviene adelantarlas o forzarlas - dijo el Dios de las profecías y más de uno de los mestizos le dio una breve mirada a la reina de los olímpicos. Esta solo los vio interrogantes igual que algunos dioses que lo notaron pero el Dios del sol continuo leyendo.

**_La voz del gigante resonó en la inmensa estancia._**

**_-Esto va a ser divertido, hijo de Neptuno. Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que destruí a un semidiós de tu calibre. Te espero sobre el hielo._**

Poseidón entrecerró los ojos bueno sabia que el gigante no le había hecho nada a su hijo pues este estaba ahí sentado en la cama junto con su prima jugando al parecer pues ella lo empujaba de vez en cuando.

\- Claro que sí Thals - murmuraba el azabache - Me debes una hamburguesa-

\- No es verdad - ella golpeó su hombro - No creo que le hayas dado -

\- Que si lo hice - aseguraba él- De forma accidental pero lo hice, me la debes - el devolvió el golpe sin fuerza y ella rió.

\- Esta bien pero necesito pruebas - refutó ella y el entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió.

\- Mi bro te lo puede afirmar el estaba ahí- asintió Percy y ella lo vio con desconfianza.

\- Esta bien después le preguntaré, pero donde sea mentira me deberás dos hamburguesas- advirtió ella señalándolo seriamente con el dedo índice y el asintió. Apolo los observaba se preguntaba de qué hablaban igual que los demás que los estaban mirando.

**_Percy se despertó temblando.Por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Entonces se acordó: el Campamento Júpiter, los barracones de la Quinta Cohorte._**

Los amigos de él no pudieron evitar mirarlo pues ahora despertaba igual o peor que en el libro él los ignoro a todos y solo siguió mirando al Dios del sol para que siga leyendo. Así lo hizo, ah el Dios estaba encantado de tener su atención.

**_Estaba tumbado en su litera, mirando al techo y tratando de controlar su palpitante corazón._**

**_Un gigante dorado estaba esperando para acabar con él. Maravilloso. _**

\- Me fascina como puedes hasta pensar sarcásticamente- halago Hermes logrando que el muchacho ría un poco y ganándose una mirada irritada de parte de Apolo que leyó más alto sin explicación alguna.

**_Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era la cara de aquella mujer durmiente en las colinas. «Serás mi peón.» Percy no jugaba al ajedrez, pero estaba seguro de que el peón no era una buena ficha. Moría mucho._**

\- Bueno al menos algo sabe con certeza - murmuró Atenea, el muchacho no era del todo de su agrado en especial porque salía con su hija en el futuro, era hijo de su tío menos favorito, a veces pensaba o decía cosas tontas pero aún así la diosa estaba tratando de no odiarlo y vaya que le estaba costando. Pero lo lograría porque no veía que el fuera malo y estaba visto que tampoco peligroso, lo único que si tenía es que no estaba mentalmente estable pero aquello se podría solucionar si el chico hablara más acerca de como se sentía y dejaba de guardarse todo lo que le lastimaba. Debía hablar con Apolo y su tío acerca de esto.

**_Hasta las partes más agradables de su sueño eran inquietantes. _**

\- Cuando pierdes la memoria todo se siente así- concordó Jason y Percy asintió, no sabia porque pero ya extrañaba al rubio después de todo el no lo golpeaba y era más fácil de manipular que la teniente de Artemisa. O al menos él le daba galletas. Si, sonaba raro pero le gustaba cuando el rubio consentía sus caprichos, no sabía porque pero le agradaba su compañía y no le gustaba preocuparle. Sonrió tal vez en el almuerzo consiguiera estar con él de nuevo.

**_Un fauno llamado Grover lo estaba buscando. _**

\- Sátiro- se corrigió el mismo lo que había pensado en el libro y los demás asintieron. Hermes aún no encontraba explicación a la mirada de advertencia de parte de Apolo ¿Qué había hecho de malo? solo intentaba llevarse bien con el niño de su tío, su primo. Apolo estaba loco, parecía celarlo con el chico y también estaba lo que hizo cuando Afrodita lo halagó. Si en definitiva su amigo estaba raro.

**_Tal vez por eso Don había detectado una... ¿cómo la había llamado?... una conexión empática. Alguien llamado Tyson también lo estaba buscando, y Annabeth había advertido a Percy que se quedara donde estaba._**

\- Y Percy como es tan obediente se fue de misión- apostillo con ironía el hijo de Hades mientras jugaba con la mano de su novio, el hijo de Poseidón le sacó la lengua.

\- Así como tu eres de obediente y no comes cajitas felices cuando Will no te ve - apostillo ahora Thalia viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a Nico y este se puso rojo. Will lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Pueden taparse los oídos? - pidió el hijo de Apolo y todos obedecieron mientras el sostenía las manos de su novio y el rubio silvo muy fuerte aturdiendolo - ¡Te he dicho que esas cosas no son saludables! - comenzó a regañar y Thalia con Percy chocaron las palmas mientras Nico se enfurruñaba como niño pequeño y veía mal a sus primos.

\- Pero estas me las pagan - murmuraba el azabache mientras el otro le seguía diciendo que comer eso solo le daba grasa a su cuerpo y consumirlo en demasía era dañino así que Nico suspiró e hizo la única cosa que callaba al rubio de sus peroratas de medicina.

Lo beso en los labios.

Eso detuvo al instante al hijo de Apolo que empezó a seguirle el beso. Apolo y Hades se los quedaron viendo hasta que Nico recordó que tenían público y se separó lentamente de Will, sus rostros estaban rojos y los demás empezaron a reír.

\- Pero bueno se nota que están de muy buen humor después de la siesta - sonreía el Dios del sol viendo a su hijo y alzando sus pulgares dándole su aprobación. Hades solo seguía mirando a su hijo.

\- Si pero no coman frente a los pobres por favor- dijo Percy con una mano en el pecho y los demás asintieron mientras Thalia reía a su lado. Nico iba a responderle algo pero Will lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza y miró a su padre para que siga con la lectura, así lo hizo. Pero el Dios de la verdad se preguntaba qué habría querido decir el hijo de Hades que el otro desaprobó ya preguntaría después.

**_Se incorporó en su litera. Sus compañeros de habitación corrían de un lado para el otro, vistiéndose y cepillándose los dientes. Dakota estaba cubriéndose con un largo trozo de tela moteada de rojo: una toga. Uno de los lares le estaba dando indicaciones de por dónde había que plegar y doblar._**

**_-¿La hora del desayuno? -preguntó esperanzado._**

\- Si porque el desayuno es lo más importante del día en especial con cereales - determinó Demeter y Hades rodo los ojos - Siempre deben recordar comer cereales les hace bien a sus cuerpos- los semidioses simplemente asintieron. Calipso se la quedó mirando ella pensaba que si que los cereales eran buenos pero también sabia por lo que Hermes y Hefestos la visitaban la diosa pensaba que solo los cereales eran buen alimento y aquello no era así.

Hades por su parte solo podía pensar en que su suegra y hermana una vez más estaba hablando de su tema favorito, tema que a él lo tenia cansado así que prefirió en concentrarse en su hijo. Este aún estaba algo sonrojado por el beso y a su lado el hijo de Apolo parecía molestarlo diciéndole cosas al oído que lo hacían fruncir el ceño pero sonreía. Si el chico de su sobrino era bueno y ahora estaba más que comprobado que tenían algo, al Dios del inframundo no le molestaba eso. Lo que al Dios le molestaba es fueran a lastimar a su hijo así que más le valía al rubio no hacerlo jamás o las pagaría muy caro no solo en vida.

**_La cabeza de Frank asomó de la litera de abajo. Tenía ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido bien._**

**_-Un desayuno rápido. Luego tenemos sesión del senado._**

Frank bufo - No dormí nada con todo lo sucedido solo podía pensar en la misión, en que saldríamos de la seguridad, en que mi padre era Marte y peor que si no regresábamos algo podría pasarle al campamento- terminó por decir para luego suspirar.

\- Eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar lo sabemos - Hazel lo abrazó y besó su mejilla. Decir que Afrodita estaba feliz era poco ella estaba lo que le seguía a la felicidad, lo único que manchaba su felicidad era el hecho de que el azabache y el rubio estaban separados. A ella le encantaba la interacción que tenían cuando estaban juntos, no es que le molestara que su hija esté con su novio. Pero le era más interesante ver al chico del rey con el príncipe del mar, pues sabia que había algo en la relación de su hija que no iba del todo bien y no exactamente de parte del rubio.

**_La cabeza de Dakota se quedó atascada en la toga. Se tambaleó de un lado al otro como un fantasma manchado de refresco._**

Algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar reír ante tal comparación mientras el rey y la reina ponían ceño. Ella quería acabar de una vez con esos hijos futuristas pero no podía hacerlo si seguían estando acompañados, el en cambio quería que esto termine solo para acabar con el chico de su hermano sin que este vaya a tomar represalias y sabia que la única forma es que el chico ataque primero, pero no podía hacerlo si todos siempre procuraban que el no se altere. Debía planear algo porque su hija sabia no se veía que fuera a ayudar.

**_-Esto... ¿debo vestirme con las sábanas? -dijo Percy._**

**_Frank resopló._**

Igual que lo hizo Atenea mientras los demás reían y luego vio al muchacho le estaba costando no tomar en cuenta esos detalles que lo hacían ver como un tonto, pero sabia que debía hacerlo y ella permanecer serena porque el chico era bueno y no lo quería ver como alguna vez vio a su hijo. Ella no quería que el muchacho se vea así de destruido y peor que acabe en los campos asfodelos por exterminar su vida por culpa de ese síndrome. No, ella no quería eso no de nuevo no importaba si era el hijo de su enemigo no lo quería.

**_-Eso es solo para los senadores. Hay diez, y se eligen cada año. Tienes que llevar cinco años en el campamento para optar al puesto._**

**_-Entonces ¿cómo es que estamos invitados a la sesión?_**

**_-Porque... ya sabes, la misión -Frank parecía preocupado, como si temiera que Percy se echara atrás-. Tenemos que estar al tanto de la discusión. Tú, Hazel y yo. O sea, si estás dispuesto..._**

\- De hecho lo temía- dijo Frank mirando a Percy - Después de todo tu no tenías memoria, apenas nos conocías a Hazel a mi y a la legión- Percy asintió comprendía que se sintiera así, cualquier otro en su lugar tal vez no habría aceptado ir a esa misión con personas que apenas conocía.

**_Probablemente Frank no pretendía que se sintiera culpable, pero Percy sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sentía lástima por Frank. Que el dios de la guerra te reconociera delante de todo el campamento debía de ser una pesadilla._**

Ares se quedó viendo a ambos porque Frank parecía apoyar ese pensamiento y los demás simplemente ignoraban al Dios.

**_Además, ¿cómo podía decirle que no a aquella cara de bebé grande y rechoncha? A Frank le habían encomendado una tarea muy importante, y lo más probable es que acabara muerto. Estaba asustado. Necesitaba la ayuda de Percy._**

\- Si la necesitaba - susurro Frank - Y no solo la suya - besó la frente de su novia y ella sonrió también, los demás reían por lo cara de bebé pero a Frank no le importaba que lo hicieran.

**_Además, los tres habían formado un buen equipo la noche anterior. Hazel y Frank eran personas serias y de confianza. Habían aceptado a Percy como a uno más de la familia. _**

Familia esa sola palabra hizo que los pensamientos de más de uno se perdieran era cierto ellos se querían como una familia al menos los griegos pero también estaba esa otra parte que si bien no compartían ADN con ellos aún así eran considerados de familia su familia divina, esa misma que a veces parecía querer asesinarte en vez de ayudarte. Vaya problemas que causaba esa parte de la familia. Lo malo es que el otro lado tampoco mejoraba demasiado con Padrastros o madrastras, Madres o Padres mortales que lo único que hacían era empeorar la situación. Los jóvenes suspiraron era mejor no pensar mucho en aquello.

**_Aun así, no le gustaba la idea de la misión, sobre todo si venía de Marte, y especialmente después de sus sueños._**

Percy solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada huraña de Ares y la de preocupación de su padre porque si seguía con esos pensamientos pronto si que pelearía contra el Dios de la guerra y todos lo verían.

**_-Yo... esto... será mejor que me prepare..._**

**_Salió de la cama y se vistió. Durante todo el tiempo, pensó en Annabeth. La ayuda estaba en camino. Podría recuperar su antigua vida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no moverse._**

Percy vio con advertencia a todos sus amigos prometiendo con la mirada que aquel diga algo sobre que pedían milagros o que ahí iba de rebelde y desobediente se pasarían un buen rato en el lago con las nayades enfadadas. Sus amigos miraron para todas partes evitando esa mirada y no dijeron nada, el Dios del sol sonreía de lado el azabache tenia su carácter.

**_Durante el desayuno, Percy fue consciente de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Los campistas susurraban sobre la noche anterior:_**

**_-Dos dioses en un día..._**

_Muchos dioses en unas horas y todos juntos aún_ pensaba Apolo pues todos de alguna forma estaban interesados en el chico Su chico aunque fuera hijo de su tío, el Alma dentro de él y parte de lo que el chico era. Era Suya. O al menos así lo sentía el Dios y él lo iba a proteger de los dioses que solo tenían intención de hacerle daño.

**_-Una forma de pelear muy poco romana..._**

\- Es que es Griego - resongaron todos los amigos de Percy y luego rieron junto con él.

Si él seguía fingiendo pero le agradaba que todos estuvieran más relajados y tranquilos, o por lo menos eso aparentaban el sabia que todos estaban diagnosticados todos padecían lo mismo que él pero estaban más pendiente de él por lo que podría a llegar a pasar si tenia un ataque incontrolable.

Lo que no entendían o no querían entender es que ¡Él no quería atención! ¡Él quería estar solo! pero no, ellos decían que no lo podían dejar solo. Pero bueno si iba a tener la compañía de alguien prefería la del rubio. Quería de regreso al rubio al menos él lo dejaba jugar con su mano sin que la diosa de la Caza los estuviera observando.

**_-El cañón de agua me puso perdido..._**

**_Tenía demasiada hambre para dar importancia a los comentarios. _**

\- Claro siempre lo importante era la comida, al menos ahí- murmuraba Jason que aunque el quería mucho a Piper no se estaba sintiendo muy cómodo con ella pues sabia que ella estaba insegura de todo, la había oído hablar con Leo alguna vez y esas inseguridades las demostraba cada vez más y eso no le agradaba a Jason porque el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para estar con ella pero ella parecía no verlo y le dolía. Claro que él entendía que no le agrado que fueran novios por culpa de Hera, pero se suponía que eso estaba arreglado, duraron meses como amigos y poco antes de salir de misión comenzaron a ser novios pero ella aún se veía insegura y no sabia como convencerla de que él la amaba, porque el lo hacía.

**_Se atiborró de tortitas, huevos, beicon, gofres, manzanas y varios vasos de zumo de naranja. _**

\- Comida - algunos de los chicos babearon y unos dioses también haciendo que Artemisa ruede los ojos pues apenas hace un rato se suponía que habían comido un aperitivo.

Hestia por otra parte los complació e hizo aparecer algunas de las cosas nombradas a todos, a los chicos en especial se les iluminaron los ojos y dijeron _Gracias_ antes de empezar a comer. Apolo comió lo más rápido que pudo para seguir leyendo y admirando a su azabache favorito como comía un gofre que se había robado de su prima.

**_Habría comido más, pero Reyna anunció que el senado se reuniría en la ciudad, y todos los chicos con togas se levantaron para marcharse._**

\- Chico con tanta comida deberías estar gordo - dijo Divertido Hermes pues el de aquí presente ya se había comido lo suyo y estaba yendo por lo del plato de su prima. Percy se sonrojó y dejó la tortita que tenia en la mano (que le había asaltado a Thalia en el plato)

\- Hermes deja que el niño coma en paz - regaño Anfitrite e hizo aparecer más comida en el plato de Percy que solo sonrió agradecido. Sus amigos estaban felices de que el desee comer como solía hacerlo.

**_-Vamos allá._**

**_Hazel jugueteaba con una piedra que parecía un rubí de dos quilates._**

\- Tienes buen ojo porque de esa denominación era - felicito la Morena mientras Percy tomaba zumo de naranja y después le sonrió.

\- Como no va a tener ojo para eso - murmuro Hades viendo a quien leía que era otro que tenia buen ojo para la joyería, claro que el dios que leía se hizo el desentendido de esto.

**_Vitelio, el fantasma, apareció al lado de ellos emitiendo un brillo morado._**

**_-¡Bona fortuna a los tres! Ah, las sesiones del senado. Me acuerdo de la del asesinato de César. Toda aquella sangre en su toga..._**

Apolo hizo una ligera mueca antes de seguir leyendo el también recordaba ese asesinato y no fue bueno. Los demás dioses solo le dieron breves miradas al dios del sol, unos de enojo y otros de comprensión después de todo el Cesar Original fue su hijo y no es que la descendencia de este haya mejorado desde ahí.

**_-Gracias, Vitelio -lo interrumpió Frank-. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha._**

\- Eso váyanse y dejen de recordar esas cosas - mascullo por lo bajo el dios de la verdad antes de seguir leyendo y por su puesto de vez en cuando miraba al hijo de Poseidón que ya había terminado de comer y jugaba con el bolígrafo en su manos. ¿Se veía mejor? si, ¿el dios creía que se veía mejor? si, pero aun así sentía que algo le pasaba.

**_Reyna y Octavio encabezaron la procesión de senadores fuera del campamento, mientras los galgos metálicos de Reyna corrían de un lado al otro por el camino._**

\- Suelen comportarse como perros normales, excepto cuando saben que Reyna esta interrogando a alguien - dijo Jason que era quien mas conocía a los perros y Piper frunció el ceño ligeramente el sabia muchas cosas sobre Reyna y sus objetos, ella no debía molestarse por aquello después de todo era su novio no el de Reyna pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por eso.

**_Hazel, Frank y Percy iban detrás. Percy se fijó en que Nico di Angelo se encontraba en el grupo. Iba vestido con una toga negra y hablaba con Gwen, quien estaba un poco pálida pero sorprendentemente guapa considerando que se había muerto la noche anterior._**

\- Así que mirando a Gwen ¿eh? - arqueo una ceja Thalia viendo divertida a su primo que se la quedo mirando sin entender de que iba la cosa.

\- Era sorprendente que se pudiera ver tan bien después de haber estado muerta - dijo el frunciendo el ceño, una vez más se perdía de algo pues algunos de sus amigos se estaban riendo y otros como Jason solo lo veían con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Vamos que el tiene ojos y es natural si ve que una chica es guapa - dijo el dios del sol y fue hasta este momento que Percy capto la idea que tenia Thalia en su loca cabecita.

\- Thalia - se quejo por lo bajo y ella solo atino a reírse más - solo era un pensamiento nada más... y no era malo... - ella se reía más con cada palabra él solo se cruzo de brazos y dejo de verla. Apolo quiso acabar con su mortificación pues ahora todos reían de su rostro que estaba rojo. Su prima tenia unos pensamientos extraños era lo único que podía pensar ahora el azabache.

**_Nico saludó con la mano a Percy y retomó su conversación, lo que confirmó definitivamente a Percy que el hermano de Hazel intentaba evitarlo._**

\- Era demasiado notorio - dijeron todos tres de la misión mientras ahora era Nico quien se sonrojaba. El había intentado que no se note demasiado, ahora veía que había fracasado rotundamente.

**_Dakota avanzaba dando traspiés con su túnica con salpicaduras rojas. Muchos otros senadores mayores también parecían tener problemas con sus togas, se levantaban el dobladillo y trataban de evitar que la tela les resbalara de los hombros. Percy se alegraba de llevar una camiseta de manga corta morada y unos tejanos corrientes._**

\- La verdad las togas son un fastidio - le dio la razón a Percy, Jason y los demás romanos asintieron junto con Nico.

\- Pero igual tuviste que usarla ¿verdad? - susurro Thalia y el asintió tratando de no evocar el recuerdo de que fue lo que hizo que él llevara toga. Si, cualquier cosa activaba los recuerdos, estaba llegando a su límite de fingir, esperaba tener otro descanso para poder resistir.

**_-¿Cómo podían moverse los romanos con esas cosas? -preguntó._**

**_-Solo eran para ocasiones señaladas -dijo Hazel-. Como los esmóquines. Apuesto a que los romanos odiaban las togas tanto como nosotros. Por cierto, no habrás traído ningún arma, ¿verdad?_**

\- Así es la toga solo era usada para los eventos importantes - suspiro con añoranza Afrodita - Se veían tan bien cuando se las ponían, lastima que después dejaron de usarlas - hizo un movimiento de mano y cambio la ropa de todos por togas romanas de diferentes colores y sus ojos brillaron con emoción al ver a Percy - De verdad que te pareces demasiado a tu padre - sonreía ella y daba aplausitos.

\- Quisiera que ella dejara de hacer esto, no soy un muñeco para cambiar de ropa a cada rato - mascullo por lo bajo el azabache, no quería molestar a la diosa del amor y que después le vaya a complicar su vida amorosa más de lo que ya lo hizo.

\- No eres el único - dijo Thalia que llevaba una toga gris y sobaba sus brazos descubiertos, extrañaba su chaqueta de cazadora.

\- Mira Caly ahora soy un romano - se ufanaba Leo mientras e ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar totalmente erguido.

\- Si nene pero ten...- el consejo llego un poco tarde pues se dio la vuelta como en las pasarelas y termino en el suelo - cuidado - termino por decir mientras ella y Piper corrían a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Estas bien e chico reparador? - decía la hija de afrodita mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos y Calipso tomaba el otro y lo ponían de pie.

\- Por supuesto que si reina de la belleza y gracias mamacita - sonreía el latino mientras limpiaba su toga.

\- Que no me digas mamacita Leonidas ya lo hemos hablado - gruño la castaña mientras se sentaba y Piper ladeo la cabeza.

\- Creí que tu Leo era por Leonardo Leo - frunció el ceño y Leo sonrió nervioso la verdad es que su nombre no le gustaba y por eso no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a Calipso.

\- Pues es por Leonidas él me lo dijo - replico Calipso y Leo solo seguía sonriendo. Piper lo vio algo dolida, a una chica que recién conocía le dijo su nombre real mientras que a ella, a elle le había mentido se volvió a su lugar junto a Jason.

\- Reina de la belleza - intento llamarla pero ella no le presto atención. Apolo notando la incomodidad comenzó a leer mas alto.

**_Percy se llevó la mano al bolsillo, donde siempre estaba su bolígrafo._**

**_-¿Por qué? ¿No debemos llevar?_**

**_-No se permiten armas dentro de la línea del pomerio -dijo ella._**

**_-¿La línea del qué?_**

**_-Del pomerio -dijo Frank-. Los límites de la ciudad. El interior es una «zona segura», sagrada. Las legiones no pueden desfilar por ella. No se permiten armas. El objetivo es que no corra sangre en las sesiones del senado._**

**_-¿Como cuando Julio César fue asesinado? -preguntó Percy._**

\- Pero eso no evita que aun así corra la sangre dentro del senado - murmuro Hermes que a veces también pasaba por los campamentos y por supuesto se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en este lugar. Veía a su amigo el dios del sol y fruncía el ceño, este solo miraba al azabache y eso le molestaba ¡El estaba ahí! ¡Porque no lo miraba a él!... esperen ¿por qué quería que el dios del sol lo mirara? tal vez porque siempre que podían la pasaban juntos si tal vez era por eso.

**_Frank asintió con la cabeza._**

**_-No te preocupes. Hace meses que no pasa algo así._**

**_Percy esperaba que estuviera bromeando._**

\- No, lastimosamente no era una broma - aseguro Frank junto con Hazel y los demás hicieron una mueca, ahora eran los griegos que comenzaban a pensar que los romanos podían llegar a ser mas bárbaros de lo que según eran ellos.

**_A medida que se acercaban a la ciudad, Percy pudo apreciar lo bonita que era. Los tejados y las cúpulas doradas brillaban al sol. Los jardines de madreselva y rosas estaban en flor. La plaza central, adoquinada con piedra blanca y gris, estaba decorada con estatuas, fuentes y columnas doradas. En los barrios de los alrededores había calles con adoquines bordeadas de residencias urbanas recién pintadas, tiendas, cafés y parques. A lo lejos se alzaban el coliseo y el hipódromo._**

\- Se escucha como un lugar verdaderamente hermoso - aseguro Perséfone mientras se recostaba contra su esposo y el acariciaba su manos y por supuesto la reacción de Demeter no se hizo esperar, tomo la mano de su hija e hizo que se arrimara a ella dejando a Hades solo y con el ceño fruncido ¿seria que algún momento podría ser feliz con su esposa? si habría uno cuando lograra deshacerse de Demeter como cuando se desaparecía a tener sus conquistas. Debía buscarle una conquista, pero no algún semidiós aquí presente tal vez debía contactar dioses cuando pudieran salir de ahí y buscarle un marido a su hermana/suegra.

**_Percy no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a los límites de la ciudad hasta que los senadores situados delante de él empezaron a reducir la marcha._**

**_Al lado del camino había una estatua de mármol blanco: un hombre musculoso de tamaño natural con el cabello rizado, sin brazos y con una expresión de enfado._**

\- Termino - mascullaron todos los dioses y algunos frotaron sus frentes con cansancio si parecía que hasta en el Olimpo conocían las manías de ese dios menor, Piper hizo una mueca ante su nombre recordando el susto que les dio cuando llegaron por primera vez al campamento romano.

**_Tal vez parecía cabreado porque solo había sido esculpido de cintura para arriba. Por debajo, no era más que un gran bloque de mármol._**

\- Imagina que lo hubieran hecho completo, seguro seria peor de lo que ya es - fingió un escalofrió Hazel y los demás asintieron bueno al menos los que conocían al dios.

**_-¡En fila india, por favor! -dijo la estatua-. Preparad vuestra identificación._**

**_Percy miró a la izquierda y a la derecha. No se había fijado antes, pero una hilera de estatuas idénticas rodeaban la ciudad a intervalos de unos cien metros._**

\- Ciento veinte metros para ser exactos - dijo Jason tratando de recordar si era así y Hazel con Frank se pusieron también a pensar en eso.

**_Los senadores pasaron sin problemas. La estatua comprobó los tatuajes de sus antebrazos y llamó a cada senador por su nombre._**

**_-Gwendolyn, senadora, Quinta Cohorte, sí. Nico di Angelo, embajador de Plutón, muy bien. Reyna, pretora, claro. Hank, senador, Tercera Cohorte... ¡Oh, bonitos zapatos, Hank! Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?_**

\- A los que consideraban lo peor de lo peor - hizo una mueca Will y a los demás les costo un poco pero sabían que así era el hijo de Apolo tenia toda la razón. Will sujetaba la mano de Nico y no pensaba soltarla, quería besar de nuevo sus labios pero sabia que tal vez ya su novio había rebasado el limite de vergüenza por hoy.

**_Hazel, Frank y Percy eran los últimos._**

**_-Término -dijo Hazel-, este es Percy Jackson. Percy, este es Término, el dios de los límites._**

**_-Conque nuevo, ¿eh? -dijo el dios-. Sí, la placa de probatio. Está bien. Ah, ¿llevas un arma en el bolsillo? ¡Sácala! ¡Sácala!_**

Poseidón rodó los ojos, ni que de verdad su hijo fuera a utilizar su espada para destruir la ciudad o si quiera matar a alguien, era su hijo y se veía que no era peligroso. A menos claro que fuera un monstruo al que debía atacar, eso es lo que en la lectura podía apreciar igual que en el chico ahí presente.

**_Percy no sabía cómo Término podía haberla descubierto, pero sacó su bolígrafo._**

**_-Muy peligroso -dijo Término-. Déjalo en la bandeja. Espera, ¿dónde está mi ayudante? ¡Julia!_**

Tritón ya se estaba cansando de escuchar la aventura de su medio hermano, solo había aceptado estar aquí por su madre, no quería que ella este sola contra la reina de los olímpicos. Porque aunque su padre este ahí sabia que el más que calmarla la ayudaría a atacar, aunque ahora el parecía que no quería rencillas debido al muchacho.

**_Una niña de unos seis años se asomó por detrás de la base de la estatua. Tenía coletas, un vestido rosa y una sonrisa traviesa en la que faltaban dos dientes._**

Las diosa y las chicas no pudieron evitar un _awww_ ante la mención de la niña y su descripción.

_-¿Julia? -Término miró detrás de él, y Julia se escabulló en la otra dirección-. ¿Dónde se ha metido esa niña?_

-Es una niña muy dulce - sonrió Anfitrite sin perder de vista al nuevo hijo de su esposo que parecía tener frió o algo así porque temblaba ligeramente de vez en cuando tratando de no hacerlo cerca de la hija de Zeus, Anfitrite hizo un leve movimiento de manos e hizo que todos tuvieran puestas chaquetas todas tenían el símbolo de su padre divino excepto el de Calipso la suya simplemente era blanca.

\- Gracias - dijeron todos a nadie en particular porque no sabían quien fue excepto Hera ella si había visto el movimiento, Apolo y Afrodita igual pero antes que la reina de los Olímpicos dijera algo porque seguro tendría algo para pelear el dios del sol leyó.

**_Término miró al otro lado y vio a Julia antes de que pudiera esconderse. La niña gritó de regocijo._**

**_-Ah, ahí estás -dijo la estatua-. Al frente. Trae la bandeja._**

**_Julia salió y se limpió el vestido. Cogió una bandeja y se la ofreció a Percy. En ella había varios cuchillos de mondar, un sacacorchos, un envase de bronceador muy grande y una botella de agua._**

**_-Podrás recoger tu arma al salir -dijo Término-. Julia cuidará bien de ella. Es una profesional cualificada._**

**_La niña asintió con la cabeza. -Pro-fe-sio-nal. Pronunció cada sílaba con cuidado, como si estuviera practicando._**

\- Ella es una monada, sus padres siempre han servido para el dios termino y ella ha sido entrenada desde que pudo caminar - Hazel sonrió suavemente a ella le gustaban los niños, esperaba poder tener una familia como las que vivían en la ciudad en especial ahora que la mayoría ya no le ponía mala cara debido a su padre divino.

**_Percy lanzó una mirada a Hazel y a Frank, quienes no parecían ver nada raro en aquello._**

\- Ya debían estar acostumbrados - aseguro Dioniso mirando una de las botellas de su viñedo preguntándose cuando es que haría enojar a su padre y tendría que despedirse de su bella producción. Claro que el castigo seguía sin parecerle justo.

\- Así es ya lo estábamos, Termino y Julia siempre están ahí cuando tenemos reunión en el senado. A veces hay otra persona con termino pero la mayor parte de las veces es Julia - dijo Frank mientras Jason, Hazel y Nico asentían.

**_Aun así, no le entusiasmaba la idea de entregar un arma mortal a una niña. -El problema es que el bolígrafo vuelve automáticamente a mi bolsillo, así que aunque lo entregara..._**

**_-No te preocupes -le aseguró Término-. Nos aseguraremos de que no vaya muy lejos.¿Verdad que sí, Julia?_**

**_-Sí, señor Término._**

\- Es parte de los poderes de termino, el puede decidir que entra en su territorio y que no, así que el arma se quedaría donde el lo diga - farfullo Ares bastante aburrido pues la acción de los juegos de la guerra ya había terminado y las reuniones de senado lo aburrían y mas leer de ellas, se desparramo en su asiento jugando con una de sus dagas.

**_Percy dejó a regañadientes el bolígrafo sobre la bandeja._**

**_-Y ahora, como eres nuevo, unas cuantas normas -dijo Término-. Vas a entrar en los límites de la ciudad propiamente dichos. Mantén el paso dentro de la fila. Cede el paso al tráfico de carros cuando camines por las vías públicas. Cuando llegues al senado, siéntate en el lado izquierdo. Y allí abajo... ¿ves adónde señalo?_**

\- Pero si la estatua no tiene brazos - dijo el dios de los mares los otros dioses se lo quedaron mirando mientras Apolo Hazel Frank y el propio Percy reían ligeramente.

\- Es un dios, si tiene brazos aunque su forma física no los posea cerebro de coral - espeto la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- Eso no quita el hecho de que aun así la estatua siga sin brazos y por supuesto mi hijo no sepa hacia donde señala cara de búho - recalco solo con el son de molestar a su querida sobrina que rechino los dientes, algunos dioses suspiraron con cansancio, esto era cosa de siempre. Apolo continuó.

**_-Esto..., no tiene usted manos -dijo Percy._**

Ahora todos entendíanla risilla que tuvieron los tres de la misióncon el dios del sol, el dios de los mares simplemente le sonrióa su hijo y este hizo lo mismo. Tritón rodó los ojos mientras Anfitrite reía por lo bajo.

**_Al parecer, era un tema delicado para Término. Su rostro de mármol se tiñó súbitamente de un tono gris oscuro. -Eres un listillo, ¿eh?_**

\- No, la listilla es Annabeth - afirmo Percy sonriendo suavemente, la extrañaba aunque no podía dejar de sentirse mal con respecto a lo que ella le había dicho suspiro debía arreglar eso cuando regresaran el no quería perder a su Listilla, la amaba.

**_En fin, don Transgresor, allí abajo, en el foro... Julia, señálalo por mí... Julia dejó obedientemente la bandeja y señaló hacia la plaza principal. -La tienda con el toldo azul es el almacén general -continuó Término-. Venden cintas métricas. ¡Cómprate una! Quiero ver esos pantalones exactamente dos centímetros y medio por encima de los tobillos y ese pelo con el corte reglamentario._**

\- Hey el pelo de mi hijo/sobrino/legado esta bien - murmuraron tres personas con algo de fastidio hacia el libro los demás solo hicieron una mueca eso si que era ser estrictos. (Poseidón, Afrodita y Apolo por si se confunden)

**_Y métete la camiseta por dentro de los pantalones. -Gracias, Término -dijo Hazel-. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. -Vale, vale, podéis pasar -dijo el dios con firmeza-. ¡Pero no os apartéis del lado derecho del camino! Y esa roca... No, Hazel, mira adonde estoy señalando._**

\- Estúpido Termino- mascullaron con odio Hades y Demeter viendo con enojo al libro, Perséfone veía con una ceja alzada a su madre pues había saltado por la hija de su esposo, eso la sorprendió un poco pero lo dejó pasar.

**_Esa roca está demasiado cerca de ese árbol. Múevela cinco centímetros a la izquierda. Hazel hizo lo que le indicó, y continuaron avanzando por el sendero; Término siguió gritándoles órdenes mientras Julia hacía la rueda sobre la hierba. -¿Es siempre así? -preguntó Percy._**

\- No, a veces puede llegar a ser mucho más estricto con sus indicaciones y normas - dijo Hestia mientras veía la hoguera y tarareaba una canción en griego antiguo que hizo a algunos sonreír.

**_-No -reconoció Hazel-. Hoy estaba relajado. Normalmente es más obsesivo-compulsivo._**

\- Exacto, pero espero que no contigo - frunció el ceño Hades y la chica negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Perséfone solo sonrió si la pequeña le gustaba y el chico, si que se parecía a su marido aunque le pareció que estaba demasiado delgado, hizo un movimiento y frente a todos había platos de frutas. Más de uno frunció el ceño ¿Era el día de engordarlos? pero bueno la fruta se veía bien así que solo dijeron Gracias a quien se los haya dado y Apolo siguió.

**_-Habita todos los mojones que rodean la ciudad -explicó Frank-. Es nuestra última línea de defensa si atacan la ciudad._**

Todos los semidioses evitaron pensar en que la batalla que había seguro al final de ese libro, si que habían necesitado de esa línea de defensa, aunque algunos pensaban que más que nada Percy fue esa linea de defensa que protegió la ciudad, el por su parte prefirió no pensar en nada excepto que Tritón lo estaba mirando y no le gustaba. Se preguntaba porque le miraba tanto y porque por momentos parecía que le dolía verlo.

**_-Término no es tan malo -añadió Hazel-. No le hagas enfadar, o te obligará a medir cada brizna de hierba del valle._**

**_Percy archivó esa información._**

\- Es bueno saberlo para no enfadarlo- murmuró Leo que por supuesto ahora con la guerra terminada planeaba visitar Nueva Roma (esta vez sin destruir nada) y ver que tal era, paso su mano sobre los hombros de su novia - Te enseñaré esa ciudad amor - susurro en su oído y ella soltó una risita para después besarlo en la boca haciendo que el literalmente arda y un pequeño chaparrón de agua le cayó encima.

\- Tu pelo se incendiaba - sonrió inocente el hijo semidios de Poseidón ahí presente mientras otros ahogaban risitas por el aspecto que ahora tenía, excepto Piper ella aún estaba algo dolida porque su amigo no había confiado lo suficiente como para darle su verdadero nombre. Jason la abrazó más y apretó su mano haciéndola sonreír.

**_-¿Y la niña? ¿Julia?_**

**_Hazel sonrió._**

**_-Es una monada. Sus padres viven en la ciudad. Vamos, será mejor que alcancemos a los senadores._**

**_A medida que se acercaban al foro, a Percy le sorprendió la cantidad de gente que vio. Había chicos en edad de ir a la universidad holgazaneando en la fuente. Varios de ellos saludaron con la mano a los senadores al pasar. Un joven que rondaba los treinta se hallaba detrás del mostrador de una pastelería coqueteando con una chica que estaba comprando café. Una pareja mayor observaba como un niño con pañales y una camiseta del Campamento Júpiter en miniatura daba pasitos detrás de las gaviotas._**

Las diosas arrularon por lo descrito mientras que Thalia le enviaba una mirada a Percy que estaba rojo y mirando al techo porque los demás del Argo II también lo veían así. Los que no sabían la razón de esto solo les veían sin comprender del todo.

\- Señor Apolo ¿Puede continuar leyendo por favor? - casi suplico y el Dios sonrió ladino.

\- Dime Apolo nada más y lo pensaré- le guiñó un ojo y el chico solo atinó a esconder su rostro tras sus manos respiró hondo y las sacó.

\- Apolo puedes leer por favor- volvió a pedir y el Dios del sol suspiró con añoranza, su Jacinto estaba muy presente en él, su forma de hablar de actuar. ¡Le encantaba! siguió leyendo aunque primero se grabó esa imagen mental del chico suplicando con la mirada.

**_Los comerciantes estaban abriendo sus tiendas y sacando letreros que anunciaban cerámica, joyas y billetes a mitad de precio para el hipódromo. -¿Todas esas personas son semidioses? -preguntó Percy. -O descienden de semidioses -contestó Hazel-. Como te dije, es un buen sitio para ir a la universidad o criar una familia sin preocuparte por los ataques de monstruos diarios. Aquí viven unas doscientas o trescientas personas. Los veteranos hacen de asesores y reservan fuerzas de acuerdo con las necesidades, pero la mayoría solo son ciudadanos que viven sus vidas. Percy se imaginó cómo sería esa vida: conseguir un piso en esa diminuta réplica de Roma, protegida por la legión y por Término, el dios obsesivo-compulsivo de la frontera. Se imaginó haciendo manitas con Annabeth en un café. _**

Atenea se lo quedó mirando pero no dijo nada el ya estaba sufriendo bastante con las miradas que estaba recibiendo que lo tenían mortificado.

\- ¿por qué tienen que leer todos mis pensamientos? ¿no se podrían saltar esos? - dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Apolo lo escuche. Apolo como que se lo pensó y luego sonrió.

\- Nop - resalto la p divertido de verlo así con las mejillas rojas, el brillo de sus ojos, esto lo estaba distrayendo de pensar en recuerdos malos. Era lo mejor aunque le diera vergüenza, porque todos se estaban enterando de que el quería vivir, el quería tener una familia. Eran los primeros pensamientos totalmente positivos que tenía en lo que iba del libro, lo cual era extraño.

Poseidón veía a su hijo con una sonrisa igual que Anfitrite y a regañadientes Tritón pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir y tal vez no lo haría jamás, le agradaba que el chico piense en tener descendencia. Solo esperaba que fuera con la chica nombrada y nada más, no como Teseo. Al parecer este invadía sus pensamientos demasiado últimamente.

**_Tal vez, cuando fueran mayores, viendo a su hijo perseguir gaviotas a través del foro... Apartó la idea de su cabeza. No podía permitirse esa clase de pensamientos. _**

\- ¿Como qué no? - se interrumpió el Dios del sol viendo al chico que dejó un poco la vergüenza por lo anterior y solo sonrió algo triste.

\- El libro lo explicará- seguía sonriendo recordando porque tuvo que detener esos pensamientos en ese momento.

**_La mayoría de sus recuerdos habían desaparecido, pero sabía que ese lugar no era su hogar. Su sitio estaba en otra parte, con sus otros amigos. _**

\- Es verdad, no te podías permitir eso en ese momento. La vida de muchos dependía de ti - dijo Zeus bastante molesto de que el ande pensando en tonterías en vez de estar haciendo lo que se le encomendó, los demás dioses lo miraron mal. Percy solo vio al suelo triste igual que los demás semidioses griegos.

\- Tu tienes derecho a tener esos pensamientos cuando tu quieras, sin importar la situación- dijo Anfitrite mientras se sentaba a su otro lado - Todos ustedes tienen ese derecho -

\- El debe pensar en la misión que se le ha encomendado, no en esas tonterías de tener familia. Son héroes su vida es para salvar a los demás - espetó el rey del Olimpo. Percy apretó los puños pero la tierra temblaba, estaba llegando a su límite de contención.

\- ¡Cállate Zeus! - dijo el Dios de los mares y en un instante el rey tenía dos tridentes apuntando a su garganta, mientras Hera había sido atrapada por sombras debido a que parecía querer atacar a quien sostenía el segundo tridente - Ellos tienen derecho a pensar en una vida, no son tus juguetes ni los de tu esposa - siseó - Esto es una advertencia no quieras mi ira hermanito - susurro cerca de su oído y Zeus pudo notar que si Poseidón se iba contra el no iba a ser el único pues los demás parecían dispuesto a ayudarlo.

\- Apolo continúa por favor- pidió Tritón que se había levantado junto con su padre y era quien sostenía el segundo tridente, no sabia porque pero las palabras del rey lo habían enfurecido. Los héroes aunque el los consideraba solo buscadores de problemas y regadores de genes (cofcofOtraVezPiensaEnTeseocofcof), consideraba que tenían derecho a querer también una vida normal.

Percy se calmó un poco pues ahora a su lado estaba Hestia, Anfitrite la había acogido debido a que las peleas la ponían mal, el chico abrazaba a la diosa y eso parecía hacerla feliz.

\- Tienes calor de hogar - susurro la diosa abrazandolo y los demás semidioses sonreían.

**_Además, el Campamento Júpiter estaba en peligro. Si Juno estaba en lo cierto, dentro de menos de cinco días sufrirían un ataque. _**

\- Aún así podías seguir teniendo los otros pensamientos chico - Apostillo Hermes mientras Apolo sostenía su mano con la pelea entre dos de los tres grandes se había alterado además de que el mismo estuvo por enfrentarse al rey. Percy solo atinó a asentir aunque jugaba con Hestia y no prestaba mucha atención.

**_Percy se imaginó la cara de la mujer durmiente -la cara de Gaia- formándose en las colinas que se alzaban por encima del campamento. _**

\- Esos pensamientos si deberías borrarlos querido - sonreía Afrodita viendo como el chico jugaba con la diosa del hogar y su prima también estaba jugando. Ella solo podía pensar que se veía hermoso y que tenía que hablar con él a solas.

**_Y se imaginó hordas de monstruos descendiendo por ese valle. «Si no tenéis éxito -le había advertido Marte-, no quedará campamento al que volver. Roma será aplastada, y su legado se perderá para siempre.» _**

\- Lo malo es que no es la única vez que le han dicho eso - murmuró Jason que por las historias de las fogatas sabia bien que el campamento mestizo había sido atacado algunas veces y que cada que salía de misión parecía ser la misma advertencia, si no lo conseguían no habría campamento al que volver. Suspiro casi lo había perdido de nuevo hace un momento y no estaba cerca para contenerlo, menos mal habían sentado a la diosa del hogar porque eso fue lo que lo tranquilizó totalmente.

El hijo de Júpiter lo veía mientras el parecía entretenido jugando con Thalía y la diosa, _al menos ahora sonríe sinceramente_ pensaba el rubio si Jason sabía que la mayoría de risas y sonrisas anteriores eran falsas o al menos creía saberlo porque la verdad entender al azabache no era tarea fácil.

**_Pensó en Julia, la niña, en las familias con hijos, en sus nuevos amigos de la Quinta Cohorte, incluso en aquellos ridículos faunos. No quería imaginarse lo que sería de ellos si ese lugar era destruido. _**

Atenea solo podía pensar en que el chico se estaba cargando en los hombros prácticamente todo el peso del mundo y eso que por lo que contaron en la fogata literalmente lo había hecho. Eso era demasiado para un semidios, no le estaba sorprendiendo de que aquel estrés le esté afectando tanto ahora, eran demasiados traumas juntos para alguien tan joven. Debía pensar en algo para ayudarlo (solo para demostrar que ella podía hacerlo, no porque le estuviera tomando afecto, por supuesto que no, porque el chico era un cerebro de coral como su tío).

**_Los senadores se dirigieron a un gran edificio con una cúpula blanca situado en el extremo sur del foro. Percy se detuvo en la puerta, procurando no pensar en que Julio César había sido asesinado a cuchilladas en una sesión del senado. Entonces respiró hondo y entró detrás de Hazel y Frank._**

\- Se acabó el capítulo- anuncio Apolo con una sonrisa, puso un marcador en la página.

\- Deberíamos estirar un poco las piernas - propuso Perséfone que la verdad es que quería dar un paseo con su esposo y disfrutar un poco d tiempo ahí en el Olimpo, algo que no podían hacer muy a menudo.

\- Claro que sí- concordó Demeter tomando su mano, si esto no estaba en los planes de la diosa de la primavera.

\- Esta bien entonces todos a fuera - dijo Hades (que aún no quitaba las sombras de la reina), se paró de su trono y tomó la mano de su esposa atrayendole hacia él y alejandola de su madre.

\- Yo voy a pasear con mi hija - discutió Demeter y así empezó una pelea de palabras entre ellos y algunos dioses se distrajeron en esto, tanto que sin darse cuenta Afrodita se acercó al azabache querido de Apolo.

Percy se había quedado un momento más en la cama porque de tanto comer le estaba dando sueño, Thalia, Lady Hestia y Anfitrite se habían ido. Jason había querido ir con él pero a Piper se le había enredado su pluma en la ropa del rubio y no podían sacarla. Nico y Will habían salido de primeros, Hazel y Frank les habían seguido junto con Calipso y Leo que iban comentando acerca de la ciudad de Nueva Roma.

\- Perfecto- susurro la diosa cuando estuvo cerca de un adormilado Percy que restregaba sus ojos. Y desapareció con él.

**_\-- En algún lugar--_**

En un castillo que parecía construido con piedras traídas del fondo del mar, habían tres personas pero todo parecía detenido, solo una de estas personas se movía con agilidad por el lugar, los otros dos parecían congelados por alguna clase de hechizo mágico. El encapuchado caminaba de un lado a otro ordenando lo que al parecer eran sus cosas y metiendolas en una caja que no parecía tener fondo.

\- Creo que esta todo - murmuraba el encapuchado viendo la habitación ahora vacía, tal vez donde antes durmiera. El armario estaba limpio como si nunca le hubieran usado , igual la cama y los demás muebles.

El encapuchado suspiró mirando la habitación, tomó una de las asas del gran baúl y comenzó a arrastrarlo afuera de la habitación y luego escaleras abajo. Dio un vistazo a la cocina donde estaban un chico rubio muy algo con un carcaj y un arco en su hombro, parecía listo para irse de cacería y a su lado un castaño risueño con una armadura y una Corona en su cabeza.

\- Espero sigan siendo felices - murmuró antes de apartar la vista dolorosamente y seguir arrastrando el baúl afuera del castillo, una luz Blanca lo envolvió - Mis señoras - hizo una reverencia a las tres mujeres que vio en cuanto la luz se disipó

\- Joven héroe ya es momento- dijo una de ellas mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba el baúl que el traía. El encapuchado solo la veía y mordía su labio inferior, mientras una de sus manos apretaba lo que escondía en su túnica.

\- Gracias mis señoras por todo - hizo otra reverencia mientras el baúl desaparecía y ellas comenzaron a mover sus manos, una espada apareció en su cinto y la luz le envolvió otra vez. Ellas estaban haciendo un cántico a su alrededor y el solo suspiro. Pronto desapareció.

\- Valiente héroe, casi como a quien intenta ahorrar sufrimiento - dijo la anciana del centro volviendo a la rueca que seguía yendo hacia atrás y volviendo a poner hilos y restaurando otros.


	15. Percy XIV

Todos salieron de la sala de los tronos y se comenzaron a dar cuenta de la falta de cierto azabache, Zeus se había ido antes de que salieran, Hera estaba envuelta en sombras todavía en su trono porque Hades no hizo nada por sacarla de ahí, llegaron hasta donde estaban los que habían salido primero.

\- ¿Han visto a Percy? - pregunto un muy preocupado Jason y Nico junto con Will negaron con la cabeza.

\- Aún estaba adentro cuando salimos... - comenzó a decir el hijo de Apolo levantándose junto con Nico.

\- ¿Dónde está Percy? - pregunto Thalia acercándose a ellos y todos comenzaron a mirar para todas partes. Apolo se sobresaltó, su azabache no estaba por ninguna parte eso no era posible.

\- Hay que encontrarlo ya - apresuró el padre del muchacho e hizo retumbar su tridente contra el piso, creo una Honda que se expandió por todo el Olimpo.

En una cama con sábanas rosas y suave olor a perfume era donde se encontraba un azabache de ojos verde mar aún adormilado, no estaba notando nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor o al menos eso parecía, sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos hasta que sintió una mano acariciar gentilmente su cabello.

\- Deberías dormir un poco - sugería una voz suave y melodiosa, el sentía que conocía esa voz, él debía conversar con la dueña de la voz pero estaba lleno y cansado.

\- Lady Afrodita- susurró y ella seguía acariciando su cabello y cantando una canción en una lengua que el apenas entendía, cada vez tenia más sueño pero resistía dormirse - Yo quería hablar con usted -

\- Yo también tengo cosas que hablar contigo cariño - susurro suavemente y él estaba cada vez más adormilado y ella lo abrazaba con cuidado.

\- Quería hablar de... Silena - bostezo tratando de no dormirse ella se lo quedo mirando con interés - Usted tendrá una hija llamada Silena Beauregard -

\- Silena, es un lindo nombre - sonrió complacida la diosa pero puedo notar la mirada trsite que le dedicaba Percy y eso solo le anunciaba cosas mala, llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo la pena de el - Ya no existe ¿verdad? - el negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Quisiera que cuando ella exista, usted la cuide. Ella tuvo un bonito amor - La diosa sonrió con tristeza pensando en que perdería a su hija, una hija que aun no conocía pero que igual le dolería su perdida. Muy a pesar de lo que pensaban los demás de ella, que solo le importaba su belleza, que era tonta, que era pretenciosa y una cabeza hueca. Ella era mucho mas que eso, porque el amor era y es más que algo bonito, el amor también sufre, no lo ve todo color rosa - Ella se enamoro de un hijo de Hefestos - ella lo vio con interés.

\- Entiendo bien ese amor - sonrió ella, después de todo ella no amaba su esposo aquella era la verdad pero sabia muy bien cuan cariñoso podía llegar a ser Hefestos, lo notaba con cada trabajo que hacia en su taller, la pasión de su mirada con cada nuevo invento. A ella él no solía verla, él amaba a sus inventos no a ella. Nunca la había amado, pero ambos sentían un cariño de amigos por todos los siglos vividos juntos.

\- Si ellos...- la voz de Percy se corto y le costo un poco hablar, pero si quería que algo cambiara debía decirlo, debía hablar sobre sus muertes. La diosa estaba viendo que le costaba hablar sobre eso y sintió una honda por su templo, hizo un movimiento imperceptible con la mano - Silena antes de enamorarse de él - respiro hondo - se enamoro de alguien que no debía y eso la orillo a hacer cosas de las que al final se arrepintió. Ella fue una heroína - le brindo una sonrisa cariñosa a la diosa que la hizo sentir un poco mejor por su hija - Pero quisiera que ella hubiera vivido un poco más ese amor -

\- ¿La quisiste mucho? - pregunto ella y Percy la quedo mirando un segundo antes de contestar.

\- Fue una buena amiga y ella apoyo mucho a una hija de Ares, una amistad extraña - hizo una ligera mueca y la diosa rió entre dientes, a ella no se le hacia extraña esa amistad. Después de todo la guerra y el amor siempre iban juntos como ella y Ares - Así que no se si de algo sirva pero quiero que le de un amor con el hijo Hefestos que dure, no se los complique tanto -

\- Amo los amores que tienen que sufrir querido Percy, porque esas son las mejores historias - ella sonrió y el solo hizo otra mueca una de molestia, porque algo parecido le había dicho cuando la conoció a los trece, que le iba a dar un amor complicado y vaya que lo ha sido - Pero creo que puedo renunciar a unas cuantas de ellas si eso produce felicidad a un legado de Apolo - el ladeo la cabeza y ella solo le guiño un ojo.

\- Afrodita - dijeron dos voces y dos brumas se materializaron en la habitación, Percy volteo a verlos y vio a su padre junto con el dios del sol ambos veían con un poco de molestia a la diosa del amor y atrás de ellos estaba un rubio más joven.

\- Jason - el azabache sonrió al ver a su amigo.

\- No debiste irte así nos pegaste un susto - le dio un coscorrón a su bro y este solo hizo un puchero mientras sobaba su cabeza.

\- Yo solo quería conversar con Lady Afrodita nada más - murmuro aun con el puchero en su rostro, lo que hizo que Apolo se relajara y se acercara a él.

\- Hemos perdido el tiempo hay que regresar a la sala de los tronos pronto - tomo el brazo de Percy - Dije que te haría una revisión y eso haré antes de leer el nuevo capitulo -

\- No debiste llevártelo así Afrodita, nos asustamos cuando no lo encontramos por ningún lado - ella simplemente sonrió inocente y comenzó a arreglarse el maquillaje ante un espejo de mano.

\- Los dos teníamos cosas de que hablar - le sonrió al dios de los mares el la vio por un segundo y asintió.

\- Vamos de una vez Tío P - apresuro el dios del sol aún con Percy del brazo mientras Jason sostenía el brazo de Percy por el otro lado. Él los veía a los dos con resignación.

\- Adelántense y no los pierdas de vista - le dio una mirada a Apolo antes de que se vaya que el entendió como ten cuidado con los reyes y este asintió para luego desaparecer en una bruma dorada - ¿Como es eso de legado de Apolo? -

\- Por eso Apolo esta tan interesado en el sobrino - ella cerro el espejo de mano y miro al dios portador de tormentas que aun trataba de asimilar lo que había oído, la diosa había permitido que el escucha la conversación que tenían los dos a través de la honda que ambos habían enviado - Vi las señales y creo que hay algo más -

\- Reencarnación - aventuro Poseidon y ella asintió, ambos habían visto la mirada de interés que tenia el dios del inframundo sobre el muchacho. el dios suspiro - Gracias por hacerlo hablar él necesita hacerlo -

\- Cuando quieras puedo hablar con él de nuevo - sonrió traviesa la diosa del amor.

\- No creo que sea necesario - refuto el dios de los mares con el ceño algo fruncido y ella rió antes de que el desapareciera y volviera a aparecer en el templo de Apolo donde parecían tener problemas - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto al ver que los dos rubios parecían pelear con una puerta, ambos sonrieron inocentes.

\- ¡No me voy a desvestir! ¡Ni estando muerto me pongo eso! ¡Y duermo donde mi padre! - gritaba su hijo que al parecer era quien impedía que abrieran esa puerta, el dios de los mares suspiro. Si tal vez eso del legado de Apolo no solo era algo de la imaginación, su hijo era dramático como su sobrino.

\- Apolo, mi hijo no se va a poner ninguna bata de hospital y tampoco dormirá aquí para una revisión - el dios nombrado hizo un puchero y soltó la puerta - Jason ¿Por qué te pones de su lado? -

\- Porque me gusta molestar a mi bro a veces - sonrió inocente, este actuaba cada vez menos como un romano, el dios podía sentirlo. Tal vez el chico había sido tan duro tanto tiempo que ahora necesitaba un poco de juegos y ahora que había mas personas cuidando de Percy se estaba sintiendo un poco mas libre de molestar como el adolescente que era.

\- Sal ya, nadie te va a hacer poner nada y no dormirás aquí - aseguro Poseidón y un rato después la puerta se abrió despacio, el azabache asomo la cabeza y miro para todas partes antes de salir completamente asegurándose de que no había bata ni nada - Apolo, la revisión rápido -

\- Si ya voy - hizo un puchero acercándose al azabache, el retrocedió un poco pero Jason y su padre lo detuvieron, Apolo lo invito a sentarse en una de las camas que había en la habitación donde estaban, el se sentó algo desconfiado. El dios de la verdad cerro los ojos y comenzó a hacer algunos cánticos mientras juntaba sus manos. Percy sintió como una luz sobre su piel y un calor reconfortante sobre el - Bien - suspiro el dios - Percy tenias algunas lesiones mal curadas y otras cosas, quisiera que habláramos después - sonaba serio algo raro en el.

\- Esta bien - respondió el hijo de Poseidon bajándose de la cama y yendo hasta donde su amigo Jason - Hay que regresar ya a la lectura -

\- Es verdad - asintió Poseidon y los envolvió a los dos en una bruma verde mar. Pronto aparecieron de nuevo en la sala de los tronos, ahí se encontraban todos y apenas vieron a Percy corrieron hacia él y algunos lo golpearon un poco.

\- No vuelvas a desaparecer así sesos de alga - mascullo la hija de Zeus que lo electrocuto un poco y él se quejo ligeramente. Sus amigos se comportaban así desde que había vuelto de aquel viaje, primero porque había desaparecido durante casi un año y segundo por el diagnóstico médico que tenia, ninguno soportaba que el estuviera solo demasiado tiempo.

\- Si, si a la próxima le digo a mi captora que avise - hizo un mohín sobando su brazo y los demás reían en especial Nico, se había asustado bastante al no verlo igual que los demás.

\- Bien leeré - Apolo tomo el libro y lo abrió rápidamente mientras todos buscaban sus lugares. Percy estaba de nuevo con Jason entre su padre y Tritón, el cual aun lo veía con el ceño fruncido por lo que el azabache había puesto a Jason de muro entre ellos - **_Percy XIV _**-

\- ¿por que seguimos conmigo? - se quejo en voz alta el hijo de Poseidón y su hermano inmortal rodó los ojos, a él le parecía que el chico solo simulaba no querer atención pero sabia que igual que todos los héroes eso es o que buscaba, bueno para él.

\- Porque son cuatro capítulos por persona - sonrió Hazel le alegraba que el este mejor, se había asustado bastante de que el haya desaparecido, abrazo a Frank él la había reconfortado mientras los dioses buscaban a su primo.

\- rayos - murmuro de mal humor recostándose contra Jason y este solo rió, se había asustado con la desaparición pero había algo más y esa era la razón por la cual Piper había sido la única que no se acerco a ver a Percy. Afrodita solo suspiraba desde su trono. Apolo comenzó a leer pero no lucia muy feliz que se diga.

**_El interior del senado parecía la sala de conferencias de un instituto de secundaria. Un semicírculo de asientos dispuestos en una serie de gradas se hallaban orientados hacia un estrado con un podio y dos sillas. Las sillas estaban vacías, pero una tenía un pequeño paquete de terciopelo en el asiento._**

Leo hizo una mueca recordando aquel lugar y como había terminado aquella visita pero ahora no podía preocuparse por ellos, el estaba dividido entre sus amigos y su novia, mientras Percy había desaparecido en ese corto plazo hubo una pelea y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto. El hijo de Hefestos no sabia de que lado ponerse, pero por ahora solo estaba a lado de Piper porque Jason estaba con el hijo de Poseidón.

**_Percy, Hazel y Frank se sentaron en el lado izquierdo del semicírculo. Los diez senadores y Nico di Angelo ocuparon el resto de la primera fila._**

\- Seguro te veías hermoso y adorable con esa toga ahí sentado - ronroneo Will al oído de Nico y este solo resoplo y le pego en el estómago pues el rubio lo tenia abrazado en el asiento individual en el que estaban, aunque claro el sonrojo en su rostro no ayudaba a la definición de enfado que según poseía en ese momento.

\- Cállate Solace - desvió la mirada mientras Will solo rió y se pego más a él haciendo que el rostro de Nico arda más de lo que ya estaba. Perséfone estaba algo encantada bueno muy encantada de verlos así, también le estaba tomando cariño al hijo de su marido, se apego más a su señor esposo.

\- Te amo - susurro a su oído haciendo que el dios del inframundo sonría, ella beso su mejilla bajo la mirada molesta de su madre la cual ignoraban por supuesto.

**_En las filas superiores había varias docenas de fantasmas y unos cuantos veteranos mayores de la ciudad, todos vestidos con togas informales. Octavio se hallaba en la parte de delante con un puñal y un león de peluche, por si alguien necesitaba consultar al dios de las mascotas cursis._**

Los dioses y semidiosesno pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del pensamiento del hijo de Poseidón, claro que no todos los dioses lo hicieron, los reyes fruncieron el ceño, ninguno de los dos pudieron dar rienda suelta a sus planes. Hera no pudo si quiera poner sus ojos en Thalia pues Anfitrite estuvo cerca de ella todo el tiempo y del rubio tampoco porque el heredero de Poseidón estuvo cerca, claro con una cara de pocos amigos pero lo estuvo y tuvo primera fila para el espectáculoque hubo.

**_Reyna se dirigió al podio y levantó la mano para solicitar atención._**

**_—Estamos reunidos en una sesión de emergencia —dijo—, así que no nos detendremos en formalidades._**

**_ —¡Me encantan las formalidades! —se quejó un fantasma._**

\- ¡A mi tambiénme encantan! - grito Percy - En especial la de matar a los que estén enfrente del senado esa fascina - dijo con claro sarcasmo aunque su rostro demostraba seriedad absoluta y los demás entendiendo se pusieron a reír.

Jason solo lo tomo por la cintura y lo arrimo más a él, el azabache sonreía, el rubio no estaba tan feliz, había peleado con Piper pero no se lo podía decir a su bro, sabia que se culparía y no quería eso. El había aceptado cuidar de su amigo y era algo que Piper debía entender, Percy lo necesitaba, sabia que ella también pero... suspiro y revolvió el cabello de él.

**_Reyna le lanzó una mirada de enfado._**

\- Y vaya que se le dan bien - murmuro Frank que mas de una vez habíarecibido una de esas y Hazel rió por lo bajo mientras apretaba su mano y él le sonreía. Demeter los veíacon una sonrisa igual que la diosa del amor y la primavera haciendo molestar más a los reyes pues se veía que el apego por los semidioses iba creciendo cada vez más.

**_—En primer lugar, no estamos aquí para someter a votación la misión —dijo—. La misión ha sido ordenada por Marte Ultor, patrón de Roma. Obedeceremos sus deseos. Tampoco estamos aquí para debatir sobre la elección de los compañeros de Frank Zhang._**

**_ —¿Los tres de la Quinta Cohorte? —gritó Hank, de la Tercera—. No es justo._**

\- ¡¿Por que no?! Los elegíyo y por buenas razones - bramo Ares poniéndose de pie y viendo con furia al libro.

\- Ares le estas hablando a un libro - replicó con enojo Atenea mientras rodaba los ojos ante la brutalidad de su hermano mientras los demás reían por lo bajo y el dios de la guerra la veía con furia.

\- Y peor me estas gritando a mi - se quejo el dios del sol viendo con indignación a Ares y este le devolvió la mirada.

\- Ya siéntate Ares - dijo con cansancio Hera y este chasqueo la lengua, ella lo vio enojo - Eso es de mala educación -

\- Y tu que sabrás de mi educación - refuto el mirándola con los ojos encendidos en llamas.

\- Ares ve a sentarte ahora o no habrá postre en la cena - dijo Hestia con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el dios apago la llama de su mirada y se sentó en silencio. Hera rechino los dientes parecía que él le iba a hacer caso a cualquiera que no fuera ella o su padre.

**_—Ni inteligente —dijo el chico sentado a su lado—. Sabemos perfectamente que la Quinta meterá la pata. Deberían llevar a alguien que lo hiciera bien._**

\- Como si ellos lo fueran a hacer mejor - mascullo Percy mientras jugaba con la camisa de Jason, sabia que algo habíapasado en su ausencia y se preguntaba que era, su bro se veíaun poco triste queríaayudarlo pero primero debíasaber que habíapasado.

Por otra parte Apolo le daba de vez en cuando ciertas miradas con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera molesto por algo, tal vez lo que descubrió en la revisión no le agrado mucho. Hermes en cambio observaba al dios del sol quería hablar con el largo y tendido pero este parecía huir todo el tiempo, tal vez tendría que raptarlo como hizo Afrodita con el muchacho.

**_Dakota se levantó tan rápido que derramó el refresco de su termo._**

**_ —¡Pues anoche lo hicimos bastante bien cuando os pateamos el podex, Larry!_**

\- Demasiado bien - afirmaron los semidioses y Calipso para despuésreíro sonreír, excepto por Piper ella solo veíade vez en cuando a Jason, que el haya elegido ir a buscar a Percy en vez de quedarse con ella le habíadolido, estaba perdiendo a su Jason y era otra vez culpa de su inseguridad ella lo sabia, por mucho que dijera que era por culpa de que él tuviera que cuidar al hijo de Poseidón todo el tiempo sabia que no era así, se arrimo más a su amigo Leo.

**_—Basta, Dakota —dijo Reyna—. Dejemos el podex de Larry fuera del asunto. Como jefe de la misión, Frank tiene derecho a elegir a sus compañeros. Ha elegido a Percy Jackson y a Hazel Levesque._**

_Y se va de misión_pensaba con angustia Poseidon, su hijo parecíaun poco bastante suicida y si en la primera misiónque le habíancontado y lo de cargar el cielo y... si probablemente tendríaque angustiarse aún más porque ahíera menor y tal vez al crecer... quito a su hijo de los brazos del rubio y lo pego a él. Percy solo se quedo mirando a su padre sin entender mucho, Jason se acerco más a él y con eso los tres parecieron más tranquilos.

**_ —Absurdus! —gritó un fantasma de la segunda fila—. ¡Zhang ni siquiera es miembro de pleno derecho de la legión! Está en período de probatio. Para ser jefe de misión hay que tener rango de centurión o superior. Esto es completamente..._**

\- Tonterías todo tiene solución - desestimo el tema con una mano Ares - Si ya los he elegido yo, son ellos y nadie más los que deben ir - finalizo y los demás dioses aunque no quisieran tuvieron que darle la razón.

Anfitrite que estaba sentada a lado de Thalia a la cual le estaba acariciando el cabello veía con algo de preocupación a su esposo pues este parecía mascullar entre dientes maldiciones contra el dios de la guerra por haber elegido también a su hijo para la misión, sonrió hace años que no lo veía así, o bueno no tan así, desde Teseo, a él ella lo quiso como un hijo más.

**_—Cato —le espetó Reyna—. Debemos obedecer los deseos de Marte Ultor. Eso significa hacer ciertos... ajustes._**

\- Ven, soluciones. Me agrada esa chica - sonrióa más no poder el dios de la guerra y los semidioses intercambiaron algunas miradas, ellos no veíancon buenos ojos que a el le agrade Reyna.

Calipso por otra parte tenia una pequeña pelea silenciosa contra Piper, ella tenia la mano de Leo y Piper tenia la otra, pero la chica no queríacompartir la atenciónde su chico latino, le habíacostado que alguien la quisiera a ella y no lo iba a dejar ir. Leo por otra parte sentíala tensióndel lado de su novia y la tristeza de parte de su amiga pero ella era quien busco la pelea, si ella no hubiera dicho que el rubio eligiera entre seguir cuidando a Percy o a ella, tal vez Jason no se habríaenojado y terminado de ir a buscar a Percy con los dos dioses. Leo se sentíaentre la espada y la pared.

**_Reyna dio unas palmadas, y Octavio avanzó. Dejó su puñal y su oso de peluche y cogió el paquete de terciopelo de la silla._**

**_—Frank Zhang, acércate —dijo._**

**_ Frank miró con nerviosismo a Percy. A continuación se levantó y se aproximó al augur._**

\- Tampoco me gusta estar delante de la gente - dijo Frank por las miradas interrogantes que el enviaban algunos y Percy le sonrióigual que hizo Hazel para ellos Frank ya lo habíahecho bien desde el principio y el tenia más que merecido el reconocimiento que estaba por recibir en el libro, estaban orgullosos de él y en lo que se convirtió, además que entendíanlo del nerviosismo ante la gente, aquello no era fácilen especial tienes una autoestima baja y piensas que todo saldrámal.

**_—Tengo el... placer —dijo Octavio, pronunciando la última palabra con gran esfuerzo—_**

\- Y vaya que le costaba, si no queríapara nada a Frank ni a nadie de la quinta - dijo Hazel con claro enojo en el tono de su voz, Frank gentilmente beso su frente e hizo que le mire, ella suspiro era mejor no pensar en ese legado de Apolo, solo les producíamalas sensaciones.

**_de hacerte entrega de la corona mural por ser el primero en trepar los muros en la guerra de asedio —Octavio le dio una insignia de bronce con forma de corona de laurel—. Y por orden de la pretora Reyna, te asciendo al rango de centurión._**

Ateneaarqueo una ceja igual que lo hizo Apolo ambos entendieron desde aquílo que pretendíahacer el pequeño Augur con sus palabras. Esto solo hizo que el dios del sol se prometa aún más hablar con Dioniso sin importar que, para solucionar aquello.

Artemisa veía a su hermano con cierta preocupaciónella sabia de la degeneraciónde sus genes y lo que podíacausar en alguno de sus legados y era evidente que el del libro estaba sufriendo los efectos de aquellos genes.

**_Entregó a Frank otra insignia, una medialuna de bronce, y el senado estalló en protesta._**

_**—¡Todavía está en período de probatio! —gritó uno.**_

_** —¡Imposible! —dijo otro.**_

_**—¡El cañón de agua me puso perdido! —gritó un tercero.**_

\- ¿Y eso que tenia que ver con la discusión? - mascullo Tritón que la lectura le parecía absurda igual que la discusióndel libro, haber presenciado la pelea de aquello dos en primera fila solo lo habíapuesto de peor humor que antes, porque ahí delante de el estaban demostrando que los héroessolo se preocupaban por si mismo, bueno al menos eso pudo apreciar en la chica.

\- Que estaba dolido de que mi bro lo haya derrotado - contesto Jason sin mirarlo al rostro aunquesabia que la pregunta habíasido retorica y no para él, Percy por su parte aunque estaba pegado a su padre pues este le tenia por la cintura le sonreíaa su bro, Tritón solo gruño.

**_—¡Silencio! —La voz de Octavio tenía un tono mucho más autoritario que la noche anterior en el campo de batalla—. Nuestra pretora reconoce que nadie con un rango inferior al de centurión puede dirigir una misión. Para bien o para mal, Frank debe dirigir esta misión, así que nuestra pretora ha decretado que Frank Zhang debe ser nombrado centurión._**

Apolo y Atenea se miraron por un instante si eso confirmaba lo que pensaron desde el momento en que inicio el dialogo del Augur y luego miraron a los tres de la misiónque teníanmuecas de molestia ante lo leídoen especial Percy que tenia el ceño fruncido igual que Jason y no veíana nadie solo al suelo.

**_De repente Percy entendió lo eficiente que era Octavio como orador. Parecía que fuera razonable y que apoyara a Frank, pero tenía una expresión dolida. Elegía con cuidado las palabras para hacer recaer toda la responsabilidad en Reyna. «Ha sido idea suya», parecía decir._**

\- Exactamente eso esta dando a entender - confirmo Atenea viendo el libro y luego a el hijo semidiósde Poseidón, el muchacho no era tonto si habíalogrado comprender lo que queríadecir entre lineas el legado de Apolo. Inspecciono al chico de arriba abajo, por ahora parecíatranquilo, sabia que Apolo habíahecho una revisióncorporal en él, esperaba que tambiénhaya usado un poco de su poder para frenar aquel trastorno, aunqueeste solo se iba a aliviar cuando él haya exteriorizado lo que lo tenia mal. Hablar era la respuesta.

**_Si salía mal, Reyna cargaría con la culpa. Si Octavio hubiera estado al mando, las cosas se habrían hecho con mayor prudencia. Pero, desafortunadamente, no tenía más remedio que apoyar a Reyna, pues Octavio era un leal soldado romano._**

Los dioses y semidioses que no habíancomprendido del todo al Augur en un principio, ahora teníanuna idea clara de lo manipulador que podíallegar a ser solo con unascuantas palabras y el dios del sol solo fruncíamás el ceño, pensando que este más que legado suyo parecíahijo de algúndios del inframundo como de Orco por lo retorcido.

**_El augur conseguía expresar todo eso sin decirlo, calmando al senado al mismo tiempo que se solidarizaba con él. Por primera vez Percy se dio cuenta de que aquel chico flacucho con pinta rara que parecía un espantapájaros podría ser un peligroso enemigo._**

\- Y vaya si lo fue - mascullaron entre dientes todos los mestizos, Calipso que oyó a los de sus lados solo se lesquedo mirando, apretóla mano de Leo por si acaso y el solo le sonrió, en el otro hombro de él Piper estaba recostada, eso fastidiaba a la hija Atlas.

**_Reyna también debió de advertirlo. Una expresión de irritación cruzó su rostro._**

**_—Hay una vacante para centurión —dijo—. Una de nuestras oficiales, también senadora, ha decidido renunciar. Después de diez años en la legión, se retirará a la ciudad y asistirá a la universidad. Gwen, de la Quinta Cohorte, te damos las gracias por tu servicio._**

\- No es aquella que... - dijo Demeter con interés y los chicos asintieron, ella hizo una ligera mueca sintiendo compasión por la pobre chica, ¿como no iba a renunciar después de aquello? cualquier en su lugar lo haría.

**_Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Gwen, quien forzó una sonrisa animosa. Parecía cansada después de la terrible experiencia de la noche anterior, pero también aliviada. A Percy no le extrañaba. Comparado con ser atravesada con un pilum, la universidad debía de pintar muy bien._**

\- Demasiado Bien - concordó Jason que recordaba aún la sensación de haber sido atravesado por la espada de aquel fantasma, miró a Percy quien sabe y si no se hubiera tirado con él al mar tal vez la herida lo habría matado. Tenia que agradecerle a su bro la confianza, se arrimó a él y vio con cierto dolor a Piper antes de apartar la mirada.

**_ —Como pretora, tengo derecho a sustituir a los oficiales —continuó Reyna—. Reconozco que es poco corriente que un campista en período de probatio ascienda directamente al rango de centurión, pero creo que estamos de acuerdo en que... lo de anoche también fue poco corriente. Frank Zhang, tu identificación, por favor._**

\- Para nada corriente si es la primera vez en siglos que tienen a un hijo de Poseidón o Neptuno ahí- dijo Hades mirando a su hermano este solo medio sonrió, no es que no le alegrara y enorgulleciera su hijo, pero no quería que este en más peligros, aflojó un poco el agarre que le tenía y lo miró con devoción. Percy solo le sonrió un poco y se alegró de obtener un poco de aire, su padre apretaba fuerte, vio a su bro que no lucia muy feliz. Se recostó en su hombro aún preguntándose qué pasó en su ausencia para que él esté así.

**_Frank se quitó la placa de plomo que llevaba alrededor del cuello y se la dio a Octavio._**

**_ —El brazo —dijo Octavio._**

**_ Frank levantó el antebrazo. Octavio alzó las manos al cielo._**

Todos los romanos y Percy hicieron una mueca recordando esa ceremonia.

**_—Aceptamos a Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte, en la Duodécima Legión Fulminata en su primer año de servicio. _**¿Juras entregar tu vida al senado y al pueblo de Roma?

Frank murmuró algo parecido a «Lo gudo». A continuación, se aclaró la garganta y logró decir:

—Lo juro.

Ares vio al muchacho que estaba en la sala se notaba que con respecto al del libro había tenido un gran cambio, ahora se veía seguro y con más valía, aunque no por eso el Dios dejaba de olvidar que el chico sufría los estragos de la guerra y aún tenía que ver como ayudarlo con aquello.

**_Los senadores gritaron:_**

**_—Senatus Populusque Romanus!_**

**_ En el brazo de Frank empezó a arder fuego. Por un instante, sus ojos se llenaron de terror, y Percy temió que su amigo se desmayara._**

\- Casi lo hice - admitio Frank - Pero resistí lo mejor que pude no le iba a dar el gusto a Octavian de verme caer ahí- sus amigos y padre lo vieron con orgullo mientras asentían hacia debían hacerse las cosas según sus perspectivas, no había que demostrar debilidad ante los que te querían ver mal.

**_Entonces el fuego y la llama se apagaron, y en la piel de Frank quedaron grabadas unas nuevas marcas: SPQR, una imagen de unas lanzas cruzadas y una única raya, que representaba su primer año de servicio._**

**_ —Puedes sentarte._**

Todos con el tatuaje por inercia miraron su tatuaje, los más preocupantes eran los de Jason y Percy, el primero por tantas lineas que le acompañaban y del otro porque eso no era natural, él era griego y no debía tenerlo. Aunque a él no le importaba aquello, ese tatuaje demostraba que sobrevivió una vez más, lo mismo que sus cuentas en el collar del campamento mestizo.

**_Octavio lanzó una mirada a los presentes como diciendo: «No ha sido idea mía, amigos»._**

Los dioses comenzaban a creer que enserio aquel legado se convertiría en algo peligroso, Apolo solo ponía una mueca de disgusto ante lo que leía.

**_ —Y ahora debemos hablar de la misión —dijo Reyna._**

**_ Los senadores se removieron en sus asientos y murmuraron mientras Frank regresaba a su sitio._**

**_—¿Te ha dolido? —susurró Percy._**

**_ Frank se miró el antebrazo, que todavía echaba humo._**

**_ —Sí. Mucho._**

\- Si estaba echando humo, era evidente que había dolido Perce - dijo Jason en tono de burla a veces su amigo preguntaba cosas idiotas él le vio ofendido y dolido llevándose una mano al pecho y alejándose de él.

\- Has lastimado mi pobre corazóny yo que te creíami bro - dijo con voz lastimera el azabache consiguiendo que más de uno ría y Jason estaba entre ellos pero lo volvióa acercar de la cintura.

\- Tu eres mi bro, perdonad mi ofensa - lo tomo de la barbilla viéndole directamente a los ojos.

\- Esta bien la perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer bro - lloriqueo el hijo de Poseidón se acerco a él y se recostó en su hombro. Más de uno reía, en cambio otros tenían el ceño fruncido y Afrodita estaba que daba brinquitos por la escena.

\- Nunca te volveré a ofender Bro - susurro Jason poniendo su cabeza sobre la de Percy y sintiendo como temblaba ligeramente - ¿Tienes frió? - le pregunto suavemente.

\- Un poco, pero estoy bien - Percy se acomodo bien a su lado mientras sonreía. Piper era una de las que cargaba el ceño fruncido, su novio se veía demasiado feliz con el azabache y le dolía que fuera así. Apolo siguió leyendo porque no le gustaba que SU azabache SU legado el alma de SU amado este acurrucado en los brazos del hijo de Júpiter, como el chico le ofenda enserio se las pagaría caro.

**_Parecía desconcertado con las insignias que tenía en la mano —la marca de centurión y la corona mural—, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas._**

\- La verdad no sabia que hacer con ellas - dijo Frank mirando las medallas que tenia sobre el pecho, siempre había visto a su madre con ellas pero nunca habíaentendido muy el porque le daban tanto orgullo, solo cuando gano las primeras insignias supo lo que su madre sentía.

\- Aun así te las ganaste en todo tu derecho - dijo Hazel plantandole un beso en los labios haciendo que el se ponga rojo y Hades le vea con el ceño fruncido ganándose dos golpes uno de de parte de su bella esposa y otro de su hermana y suegra Demeter, el solo aparto la mirada de la pareja Apolo siguió leyendo.

**_—Dame —los ojos de Hazel brillaban con orgullo—. Déjame._**

**_ Prendió las medallas a la camiseta de Frank._**

**_Percy sonrió. Solo hacía un día que conocía a Frank, pero también se sentía orgulloso de él._**

**_ —Te lo mereces, tío —dijo—. Lo que hiciste anoche fue de líder nato._**

Más de uno aprobólas palabras del Percy del libro y Frank sonrióaunquese sentíaun poco avergonzadopor tanta atencióny que su padre lo viera con orgullo y haciendo aún por lo bajo un bailecito de mi hijo es el mejor en tu cara padre. Zeus estaba con el ceño fruncido el chico tambiénle parecíapeligroso, en especial si este llegaba a ser tan desobediente como lo era su padre, tambiéntendríaque deshacerse de el.

**_Frank frunció el entrecejo._**

**_ —Pero centurión..._**

\- Lo tenias ganado, aunquea Octavian no le haya agradado - dijo Percy mientras asentia con la cabeza y los demásseguíandándolela razón, Frank solo seguíasonriendo Percy era un buen amigo, solo deseaba (al igual que la mayoríade los presentes) que asícomo daba alientos a los demásy se sentíaorgulloso por ellos, sintiera aquello por el mismo. Jason solo seguíaabrazándolepor la cintura recordándoseque aun tenia varias charlas pendientes con él.

**_—¡Centurión Zhang! —gritó Octavio—. ¿Has oído la pregunta?_**

**_ Frank parpadeó._**

**_—Esto... perdón. ¿Qué?_**

**_ Octavio se volvió hacia el senado y sonrió de satisfacción, en plan: «¿Qué os había dicho?»._**

Ares chasqueo la lengua el Augur ese estaba cayéndolecada vez peor y no era el únicoque estaba sintiendo eso - Ese estúpidolegado ¿pretende que el chico solo tenga la vista en él o que? ni que el fuera tan importante para que lo escuche hablar todo lo que dice - Apolo solo suspiro; la lectura con el Augur, lo que habíadescubierto en la revisiónde su azabache favorito y que este lejos de el no estaban ayudando en nada a su humor y preocupación.

**_—Estaba preguntando si tienes un plan para la misión —dijo Octavio como si estuviera hablando con un niño de tres años—. ¿Sabes acaso adónde vais a ir?_**

**_ —Esto..._**

**_Hazel posó la mano en el hombro de Frank y se levantó._**

**_ —¿No prestaste atención anoche, Octavio? Marte fue muy claro. Vamos a ir a la tierra que está más allá del alcance de los dioses: Alaska._**

Ares asintió, él ya lo había dicho pero sabia a la perfecciónque ese estúpido legado del dios del sol solo estaba haciendo esas preguntas para hacer quedar mal a su hijo, aunque se veía que sus amigos no iban a permitir que lleve muy fácil aquella tarea.

Hades veía con orgullo a su hija pues había salido en defensa del chico, ella era poderosa hasta con las palabras y al parecer no le importaba que seguramente nadie ahí le iba a prestar demasiada atención por ser hija de Plutón, Perséfone veía con una sonrisa a la chica, era valiente si saltaba así por el chico, suspiro era un encanto y luego vio al mini Hades que estaba al parecer peleando con el hijo de Apolo aunque tenia las mejillas algo rojas por las cosquillas que el otro le hacia en el cuello con su nariz, trataba de parecer enojado pero desde lejos se veía que no era así. A la diosa de la primavera le pareció adorable también.

**_Los senadores se retorcieron dentro de sus togas. Algunos fantasmas relucieron y desaparecieron. Incluso los perros metálicos de Reyna se tumbaron boca arriba y se pusieron a gemir._**

\- Ir a Alaska es muerte segura para los semidioses - dijo Hades que su hija habíaestado ahíy por supuesto no habíasobrevivido y ella más que nadie debíasaberlo.

\- No teníamosotra opcióndebíamosir sí o sí - respondióla chica viendo la mirada de preocupación que ya presentaban su propio padre, Poseidón y Ares. El dios de los mares miro a su hijo que solo le sonrió inocente desde el hombro del rubio y suspiro.

\- Una bonita cueva tal vez - murmuro para si y Percy logro oír, se levanto del hombro del rubio y lo vio a los ojos.

\- No quiero vivir en una cueva Jason - susurro a su oído y el hijo de Júpiter soltó una carcajada, Percy sonrió de lado como si hubiera conseguido su objetivo. Piper seguía viéndoles y suspiro debía dejar de verlos, se veía que Jason estaba mejor cuando el azabache estaba cerca vio a su madre, tal vez tenia que hablar con ella a solas. Cuando dejo de reír el rubio lo volvió a acomodar a su lado.

\- Seguro te escaparías - revolvió el cabello de su bro con cariño y este volvió a recostarse en su hombro (¿Escenas Gay en este leyendo? no, para nada).

Apolo solo volvió a suspirar viéndoles, al menos el chico se veía feliz, aun debía hablar con el sobre eso que descubrió en la revisión. El chico no podía seguir guardándose aquello, pero quien le haya hecho eso se las iba a pagar Apolo y seguramente a Poseidón también.

**_Por fin, el senador Larry se levantó._**

**_ —Sé lo que dijo Marte, pero es una locura. ¡Alaska está maldita! La llaman la tierra que está más allá del alcance de los dioses por un motivo. Está tan al norte que los dioses no tienen poder allí. Ese sitio está plagado de monstruos. Ningún semidiós ha vuelto de allí con vida desde..._**

**_—Desde que perdisteis vuestra águila —dijo Percy._**

Atenea vio de reojo a Percy, el chico no era tan tonto eso estaba determinado pero comenzaba a preguntar porque soltaba esos comentarios estúpidosa veces, tal vez era cosa de hijo del mar y no tenia filtros soltaba todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza como Tritón cuando estaba molesto y soltaba todo el lenguaje marino que conocía. Si la diosa habíatratado por un tiempo con el hijo inmortal dePoseidón, aunquehabíadejado de hacerlo despuésde que Afrodita habíatratadode buscarle una pareja y él le habíaparecido buena opción, ella nunca iba estar con un hombre o dios de la forma que esa diosa queríanunca.

**_Larry se quedó tan sorprendido que se cayó de podex._**

Los semidioses y Calipso no pudieron evitar una risita ante esto al igual que algunos dioses.

**_—Mirad, sé que soy nuevo aquí —continuó Percy—. Sé que no os gusta mencionar la matanza de los años ochenta..._**

**_ —¡Él la ha mencionado! —dijo gimoteando uno de los fantasmas._**

Percy y algunos mas rodaron los ojos ante ese miedo absurdo ¡Por favor! eso para ellos era pasado y hablar de una matanza no traíamala suerte, ni que por andar contándolalos muertos fueran a salir de la tierra y revivirla.

**_—¿Es que no lo entendéis? —continuó Percy—. La Quinta Cohorte dirigió esa expedición. Como fracasamos, somos los responsables de enmendar la situación. Por eso Marte nos envía. Ese gigante, el hijo de Gaia, es el que derrotó a vuestros ejércitos hace treinta años. Estoy seguro. Ahora está sentado allí arriba, en Alaska, con un dios de la muerte encadenado y todos vuestros viejos pertrechos. Está reuniendo a sus ejércitos y enviándolos al sur para atacar este campamento._**

**_ —¿De verdad? —preguntó Octavio—. Parece que sabes mucho de los planes del enemigo, Percy Jackson._**

Poseidón miro el libro con verdadero odio igual que su esposa y el mismo Apolo.

\- ¿Tu legado esta queriendo decir eso que pienso?- mascullo con ira contenida el dios de los mares viendo al dios de la verdad que tenia el ceño fruncido.

\- Espero que no - murmuro el dios de la música, que estaba deseando cada vez mas que ese legado no exista ¡Estaba diciendo que su bello azabache era espía! ¡Espía! ¿como podía llegar a pensar eso? Si él era tan adorable y lindo.

**_Percy era capaz de hacer oídos sordos a la mayoría de los insultos, como que lo llamaran débil o tonto o lo que fuera._**

\- ¿Quién te llamo así? - dijo el portador de tormentas viendo a su hijo que no le devolvía la mirada, no era el único que lo estaba viendo.

\- Personas- fue todo lo que contesto sin mirar a nadie y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, Jason se aferro mas a el dándole un poco calor. Apolo le seguía mirando esa respuesta era muy ambigua debían hacerlo hablar pero en su condición tal vez debían esperar un poco más - Apolo ¿puede seguir leyendo? - apresuro Percy y el dios acepto solo porque no le quería ver mal.

**_Pero cayó en la cuenta de que Octavio lo estaba llamando llamando espía; lo estaba llamando traidor. Era una idea tan ajena a Percy, tan impropia de su persona, que casi no podía procesar la calumnia. Cuando lo logró, los hombros se le pusieron rígidos. Estaba tentado de dar otro porrazo a Octavio en la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que el augur estaba provocándolo, tratando de hacerle parecer inestable._**

Atenea aprobó aquello, pues se veía que eso era lo que él tal Octavian quería y de esa forma hacerle ver a los demás que la quinta cohorte era la menos indicada para la misión, a eso debía añadirle que también haría quedar mal a la pretora, pues aunque sea indirectamente el estaba apostando por ellos.

**_Percy respiró hondo._**

\- Tuvo suerte de que te hayas podido aguantar - murmuro Thalia que ahora tenia el cabello con dos trenzas adornándolo, Artemisa veíaa su teniente, no estaba mal la chica y parecíaque se llevaba bien con la familia marina. La diosa de la caza no veíamal aquello despuésde todo ella misma se llevaba excelente con su tíoy la consorte de él. Él que si lo veíamal era Zeus (pero eso no es importante).

\- Mucha - aseguro el hijo semidiós de Poseidón que seguía recostado contra el rubio. Y los demás asintieron ellos ahora conocían por las historias de fogata y por las batallas que habían tenido que él no solía contenerse demasiado cuando le acusaban de cosas así.

**_—Vamos a enfrentarnos a ese hijo de Gaia —dijo, logrando recuperar la compostura—. Os devolveremos vuestra águila y liberaremos a ese dios... —Lanzó una mirada a Hazel—. Tánatos, ¿no?_**

Hazel le sonriósabia que en ese entonces se le complicaba todo el asunto de dioses griegos o romanos por eso es que le habíamirado. Percy le devolvióla sonrisa agradecíahaberla conocido tanto a ella como Frank tal vez si no los hubiese conocido a ellos ahíla misiónno habríasalido tan bien. Era su pensar.

**_ Ella asintió con la cabeza._**

**_ —Letus, en romano. Pero su nombre griego es Tánatos. En lo referente a la muerte... no nos importa mantener su forma griega._**

**_ Octavio suspiró irritado._**

\- Se quedo con las ganas, estúpidoespantapájaros- se burlo por lo bajo Percy y tambiénLeo mientras los demáslos veíansin entender porque estaban riendo cada uno en su asiento.

**_ —Bueno, comoquiera que lo llaméis... ¿Cómo esperáis hacer todo eso y volver para la fiesta de Fortuna? Es la noche del veinticuatro. Hoy es día veinte. ¿Sabéis siquiera dónde buscar? ¿Sabéis quién es el hijo de Gaia?_**

\- Esta tratando de que todos comiencen a dudar de ustedes, hasta los mismos de la misión- afirmo Atenea y los de la misiónasintieron ellos tambiénhabíansentido que ese era el objetivo del rubio con mirada desquiciada.

\- Además ni que fuera la primera vez que bueno por lo menos a mi me enviaban en una misión de unos días para salvar al Olimpo y al mundo entero - murmuro Percy sin darse cuenta que su padre y hermano inmortal si que le habían escuchado, el rubio por otra parte ya sabia aquello así que oírlo decir so no le sorprendió. Tritón se quedo mirando al chico, tal vez los héroes no eran tan vagos como el pensaba.

**_ —Sí —Hazel habló con tal seguridad que hasta Percy se sorprendió—. No sé exactamente dónde buscar, pero estoy casi segura. El gigante se llama Alcioneo. El nombre pareció bajar diez grados la temperatura de la sala._**

En la sala de tronos paso lo mismo y lady Hestia pronto hizo aparecer algunas cobijas, todos se cubrieron bien y aquellos que se habíansacado las chaquetas que lady Anfitrite les habíadado se la volvieron a poner y el dios del sol tambiénayudo dando un poco de calor a la sala y siguió leyendo.

**_Los senadores se pusieron a temblar. Reyna se agarró al podio. —¿Cómo lo sabes, Hazel? ¿Porque eres hija de Plutón? Nico di Angelo había estado tan callado que Percy casi se había olvidado de que estaba allí. En ese momento se levantó ataviado con su toga negra. —Pretora, con permiso —dijo—. Hazel y yo aprendimos un poco sobre los gigantes gracias a nuestro padre. Cada gigante fue criado específicamente para enfrentarse a uno de los doce dioses del Olimpo, para usurpar el dominio de ese dios. El rey de los gigantes era Porfirión, la versión opuesta de Júpiter._**

Jason hizo una mueca ante la mención de ese gigante pero se relajoenseguida pues tenia a Percy a su lado y no quería asustarlo y que tenga un ataque. Piper también recordaba a la perfección a ese gigante igual que Leo y ambos compartieron un escalofrió mientras se apretaban las manos y Calipso susurraba algunas palabras a su latino haciéndole saber que estaba ahí y que no estaba solo, la hija de Afrodita por su parte se tenia que tranquilizar a si misma.

**_Pero el gigante mayor era Alcioneo._**

\- Estúpidos gigantes - murmuraron de forma asesina los siete presentes en la sala y los padres de estos se los quedaron mirando ¿se habían enfrentado a todos los gigantes? esperaban que no. Poseidón se estaba temiendo lo peor si es que ese gigante en el que estaba pensando también había vuelto a la vida, pero la suerte de su hijo no podía ser tan mala para que justo se topara con ese ¿no? esperaba (en vano) que no fuera así.

**_Nació para enfrentarse a Plutón. Por eso sabemos que se trata de él en concreto._**

Hades miro a su hija sabia que el hermano de ella en realidad solo estaba escondiendo el pasado de la chica, Hazel solo suspiro era fácilnotar que Nico solo no queríaque se le atribuyeran más rumores, siempre se lo agradecería, miro a su hermano y este solo le sonrióes que si el no la apoyaba ¿quién más lo haría? era su hermana, la únicafamilia con la que el contaba.

**_Reyna frunció el entrecejo. —¿De veras? Pareces conocerlo muy bien. Nico tiró del borde de su toga. —El caso es que los gigantes eran difíciles de matar. Según la profecía, solo podían ser vencidos si los dioses y los semidioses aunaban fuerzas. Dakota eructó. —Perdón, ¿has dicho dioses y semidioses aunando fuerzas..., luchando codo con codo? ¡Eso jamás podría ocurrir!_**

\- Ha ocurrido antes y es seguro que volvió a ocurrir - dijo Zeus viendo a los semidioses que mas de uno parecía lanzar juramentos entre dientes contra él, los demás dioses le dieron una mala mirada.

\- Con la hermosa idea que tienes de cerrar el Olimpo no lo creo - dijo Demeter recordando que los chicos habían mencionado que el cerro las puertas del Olimpo, es decir sus hijos quedaron solos.

\- Yo no mande a cerrar el Olimpo - bramo Zeus y Hestia lo vio con advertencia pues este apretaba su preciado cacharro digo rayo.

\- Es más que seguro que lo hiciste - señalo de mal genio Hades ¿como podía seguir negandolo? era evidente que el chico y la chica habían dicho la verdad, Marte del libro lo había afirmado con eso de que solo le permitió hablar por un momento con ellos.

\- ¡No lo he hecho! - bramo haciendo que el aire en la sala se volviera pesado y comenzaron a caer rayos por todas partes, se levanto de su trono y se fue contra Poseidón que rápidamente levanto su tridente, él no iba a permitir que ataque a su familia.

Hestia tuvo que ser contenida por el dios del sol, uno de los rayos casi le había dado y ella quería ir ahí y separa a esos dos, los semidioses se estaba alistando para la pelea pues otros dioses mas se metieron ahí de lo que nadie se percato es que Hera había tomado su cetro. Hades estaba también contra Zeus había sombras por todas parte, los rayos y el viento estaba cada vez peor.

Demeter, Persefone y Hefestos estaban tratando e contener a los semidioses que se habían levantado y parecían totalmente fuera de si tal vez recordando sus batallas, estaban en un flash back, Dioniso trataba de traerlos de vuelta, Hermes cubría al dios del sol quien en sus brazos sostenía a su tía Hestia quien lloraba por todo el caos y la división de su familia.

Atenea, Artemisa y Afrodita estaban tratando de separar a los tres grandes (tarea imposible) a pesar de su poder no podían llegar hasta ellos, Anfitrite por su parte estaba intentando cubrir a Thalia, la teniente de Artemisa que nunca había disfrutado del todo de lo que era el calor de una madre se sentía bien entre sus brazos a pesar de que todo era un caos.

Hera se movió con sigilo hasta que estuvo cerca de dos chicos que estaban distraídos, el rubio intentaba que Percy no salga corriendo al peligro y este intentaba safarse de su agarre e ir a ayudar a sus amigos y su padre, ella lanzo un rayo contra ellos que fue interceptado por un tridente.

\- Esto es demasiado bajo hasta para usted - mascullo el hijo inmortal de Poseidón y Hera sin decir nada más comenzó a atacarlo, era evidente quien era mas fuerte de los dos después de todo ella era la hija de Cronos, lo lastimo en el pecho y lo hizo caer. Jason y Percy se habían puesto de pie y se alistaron para defenderse.

\- Nunca existirán - bramo la diosa destellando a su verdadera forma mientras mandaba rayos contra ambos semidioses pero pronto la sala se inundo de una gran luz blanca que dejo inmóviles a todos, el silencio reino en la sala de los tronos, una fuerza hizo que Zeus y los demás sean llevados a sus tronos.

\- Es indignante que siendo dioses hagan estas cosas, dan vergüenza - los regaño una voz joven y varonil. Tritón gruño no solo por el dolor que sentía en su pecho que estaba herido sino también por la voz.

\- ¿Por que estas aquí? - mascullo el mensajero de los mares sentándose en su lugar y convocando un poco de agua para su heridas, los ojos de la persona que hablo antes centellaron. Todos lo veían y era algo que no se podían creer esa persona no podía estar ahí.

Poseidón ya en su asiento solo sonreía ante la persona que había llegado, claro que sentía vergüenza de que en especial él lo regañe pero más le hacia feliz verlo. Hestia sonrió cuando el dueño de la voz acaricio gentilmente su mejilla aunque fue alejada inmediatamente por Apolo y Hermes de él.

\- Porque las moiras me aman hermanito y supusieron que necesitaban ser vigilados para que cumplan su promesa de no dañar semidioses - el recién llegado avanzo hasta la familia marina, los semidioses solo podían observarlo igual que algunos dioses, en especial Atenea - Además tenia que conocer a mi hermano bebé - se aferro a un asustado Percy que no sabia como actuar ante eso pero pronto dejo de ser abrazado.

\- Aléjate de el, no quiero otro esparcidor de genes - mascullo de mal humor Tritón mientras lo arrastraba de la cintura lejos de Percy y Jason abrazaba posesivamente a su bro.

\- Awwws también quieres un abrazo mio - dijo el recién llegado antes de aferrarse al mensajero de los mares haciendo que gruña más audiblemente y que más de uno en la sala suelte una risita, pero el chico pronto se separo y fue delante del dios de los mares - Padre - saludo sonriendo.

\- Teseo - sonrió con cariño el dios de los mares - Para los que no le reconozcan - se dirigió a los jóvenes - Es Teseo mi hijo, antiguo rey de Atenas y matador del minotauro -

\- Aunque ya me entere que alguien más lo mato - le guiño un ojo a Percy y más de uno gruño por esto, Teseo levanto las manos en modo de rendición - Ey, esta bien apenas llego -

\- Y ya queremos que te vayas - mascullo el mensajero de los mares y Teseo solo lo vio con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Tritón! - regaño su madre y el nombrado rodó los ojos - Es un gusto que estés aquí cariño - le sonrió, el era por mucho uno de los hijos de su esposo que ella más quería.

\- Lady Anfitrite un placer verla de nuevo - se acerco y beso su mano, Poseidón solo lo seguía mirando - Ahora creo que debemos continuar leyendo y después nos encargaremos de esos - señalo a los reyes que eran los únicos de los dioses que seguían sin poder moverse. Teseo vio donde sentarse pero antes de hacerlo una mano le tomo del cuello de la capucha amarilla que cargaba y lo jalo lejos del puesto que había elegido que era a lado de Thalia y ese alguien fue Tritón y lo sentó a su otro lado lejos de Percy y Jason.

**_—Ha ocurrido —dijo Nico—. En la primera guerra de los gigantes los dioses hicieron un llamamiento a los héroes para que se unieran a ellos, y vencieron._**

Los diosesasintieron, eso habíapasado la primera vez y despuésmiraron al rey del Olimpo que estaba algo golpeado, con icor cayéndolepor el rostro y una mordaza en la boca, se lo merecíapensaban, Hera estaba tambiénamordazada y parecíaquerer tomar su verdadera forma pero algo se lo impedía. Teseo reíade esto pero solo Tritón lo noto y frunciómas el ceño.

**_No sé si podría volver a ocurrir, pero Alcioneo... era distinto. Él era completamente inmortal, imposible de matar por dioses o semidioses, siempre que permaneciera en su territorio natal: el lugar en el que nació. Nico hizo una pausa para dejar que asimilaran la información._**

Los semidioses aunqueestaban escuchando aun se sentíanalterados por toda la batalla que se dio hace un momento y por momento veíande reojo al nuevo hijo de Poseidón presente en la sala, les recordaba bastante a Percy, este solo les guiño un ojo cuando noto sus miradas mientras su hermano inmortal rodaba los ojos y despuésveíaa su otro hermano y luego a Teseo, debíamantenerlos separados.

**_—Y si Alcioneo ha sido resucitado en Alaska..._**

**_—Entonces no puede ser derrotado allí —terminó Hazel_**

**_—. Jamás. De ningún modo. Por eso nuestra expedición de los años ochenta estaba condenada al fracaso. Estalló otra ronda de discusiones y gritos._**

Algunos rodaron los ojos ante esto, les parecíauna exageración, Dioniso vigilaba a los hijos de Poseidón y al de Júpitera ellos no habíalogrado ayudarlos con su poder y le preocupaba que al no haber recibido la ayuda como los otros este más propensos a un ataque por cualquier cosa en lo que quedaba del capítulo y bueno al otro lo veíapor la historia que su esposa tenia con él.

Apolo en cambio veía a su tía que ya parecía estar mejor y estaba entre los brazos de Hermes que había sacado algunas cosas de su caduceo (probablemente robadas) y jugaba con ella, eso se le hacia tierno después de todo su amigo se veía excelente cuando jugaba con los niños, siguió leyendo.

**_—¡La misión es imposible de llevar a cabo! —gritó un senador. —¡Estamos condenados! —chilló un fantasma._**

\- Que dramáticos- refunfuño Hefestos rodando los ojos y mas de uno le daba la razóny los semidioses en cambio hacíanuna mueca, a ellos más dramáticosles parecíanlos dioses, Afrodita veíacon una sonrisa a Teseo y este se la devolvía, ella tenia un brillo en su mirada y el solo negaba con la cabeza. Tal vez Teseo se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de estar ahí.

**_—¡Más refresco! —voceó Dakota._**

\- Exacto - apoyo Dioniso haciendo aparecer refrescos en las manos de todo y en la de el por supuesto vino, estaba tratando de hacer más ligero el ambiente pues se notaba que los jóvenes aun estaban algo alterados. Percy estaba tranquilo despuésdel abrazo que le habíadado Teseo, no sabia porque pero lo habíarelajado. bueno es que no todos los díaste presentan a alguien que tu solo viste de fantasma.

Jason por su parte más que alterado por todo, abrazaba posesivamente a su bro, no quería que se junte a Teseo y se le peguen las mañas de él con eso de andar enamorando a cuanta cosa se le pase enfrente.

**_—¡Silencio! —gritó Reyna—. Senadores, debemos comportarnos como romanos. Marte nos ha encomendado esta misión, y tenemos que creer que podemos cumplirla. Estos tres semidioses deberán viajar a Alaska. Deberán liberar a Tánatos y volver antes de la fiesta de Fortuna. Si de paso pueden recuperar el águila perdida, mucho mejor. Lo único que podemos hacer es aconsejarles y asegurarnos de que tienen un plan._**

**_ Reyna miró a Percy sin demasiada esperanza._**

**_ —¿Tienes un plan?_**

\- No - dijo Percy bastante tranquilo entre los brazos del rubio hijo de Júpiterquién solo sonreíade verlo asíde bien y sentir que estaba bien tambiénpues no temblaba.

\- ¿Y es que alguna vez tu tienes un plan? - preguntaron burlonamente Thalia y Nico el estaba por responderles pero se le adelantaron - Uno que no sea suicida claro - el cerro la boca y soltó un quejido.

\- No lo molesten, él no tiene la culpa de que todo se le ocurra justo cuando están por matarlo - defendió con tono burlón también Jason y Percy lo golpeo en el estómago con el codo ofendido por esto y el rió antes de traerlo nuevamente pues se había alejado y trataba de soltarse del agarre que le tenía en la cintura y el resto reía por lo que habían dicho.

**_Percy quería dar un paso adelante valientemente y decir: «¡No, no tengo ninguno!». Esa era la verdad, pero al mirar todas las caras nerviosas que lo rodeaban, supo que no podía decirlo._**

\- Solo los habríaspuesto más nerviosos - razono Hazel pero no sonaba muy seria despuésde tanto reíry Percy solo tenia un puchero (La mar de hermoso segúnApolo que le veíacon una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) y se recostaba contra Jason a pesar de que era su culpa que todos rían, hasta Teseo estaba riendo aunqueTritón lo veíamal de reojo. Teseo por supuesto no le veía o fingía no notar su mirada.

**_—Primero quiero que me aclares una cosa —se volvió hacia Nico—. Creía que Plutón era el dios de los muertos. Y ahora me entero de la existencia de ese otro tío, Tánatos, y de las Puertas de la Muerte de la Profecía de los Siete. ¿Qué significa todo eso?_**

**_ Nico respiró hondo._**

**_ —Está bien. Plutón es el dios del inframundo, pero el dios de la muerte propiamente dicho, el responsable de que las almas vayan al más allá y se queden allí, es el teniente de Plutón, Tánatos. Es como... imagínate que la Vida y la Muerte son dos países distintos. A todo el mundo le gustaría estar en la Vida, ¿verdad? Así que hay una frontera vigilada para impedir que la gente cruce sin permiso. Pero es una gran frontera, con muchos agujeros en la valla. Plutón intenta sellar las brechas, pero no dejan de aparecer otras nuevas. Por eso depende de Tánatos, que es como la patrulla fronteriza, la policía._**

Hades asintióante la explicaciónde su hijo en el libro mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposa con mucho cariño, él sabia que ella le estaba tomando cariño a sus hijos y eso le agradaba, tambiénse estaba resignando a que su nenita no iba a ser una nenita toda la vida y que el hijo de Marte la queríay la defendíapues se veíaque a pesar de todo lo que paso no se habíaalejado de ella, lo mismo el hijo de Apolo.

**_ —Tánatos atrapa almas y las deporta otra vez al inframundo —dijo Percy._**

**_ —Exacto —convino Nico—. Pero ahora Tánatos ha sido capturado, encadenado._**

**_Frank levantó la mano._**

**_ —Esto... ¿cómo se encadena a la Muerte?_**

**_ —Ya se había hecho antes —explicó Nico—. En la Antigüedad, un tipo llamado Sísifo engañó a la Muerte y la ató. En otra ocasión, Hércules la derribó._**

Zeus no pudo evitarlo y sonriócon la mordaza en la boca por la menciónde su hijo por mucho su favorito, Teseo negócon la cabeza, alguna vez ese habíasido su amigo pero el poder lo fue consumiendo en especial despuésde que lo hicieron un dios, los semidioses en cambio soltaron gruñidos ante la menciónde ese.

**_ —Y ahora un gigante la ha capturado —dijo Percy—. Entonces, si pudiéramos liberar a Tánatos, ¿los muertos seguirían muertos? —Lanzó una mirada a Gwen—. Esto... sin ánimo de ofender._**

\- No creo que se haya ofendido, despuésde todo ella ya escapo asíque no estaríaen la lista de Tánatos - dijo la diosa del amor sonriendo cada vez mas como sabiendo algo que los demásignoraban, Teseo se removíaincomodo en su asiento aunque aun sonreía.

**_—Es más complicado —dijo Nico._**

**_ Octavio puso los ojos en blanco._**

**_ —¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?_**

Hades arqueo una ceja ese se estaba atreviendo de decir¿que su hijo era complicado? esperaba que no fuera asío tendríaun muy mal llegar a sus dominios. Sus hijos no eran mas complicados que cualquier semidiós normal.

\- Tal vez lo que no le sorprende es que surja un problema tras otro querido - trato de tranquilizarlo Persefone mientras le daba golpecitos en la mano, él la tomo y beso la mano de ella dándole a entender que ya estaba en calma.

**_—Te refieres a las Puertas de la Muerte —dijo Reyna, haciendo caso omiso a Octavio—. Aparecen mencionadas en la Profecía de los Siete, que envió a la primera expedición a Alaska..._**

Los siete de la misiónpresentes y Nico compartieron una mirada y un escalofrió, Percy se aferro a la mano de Jason y este solo se dejo aprisionar aunquele causaba dolor no dijo nada, despuésde todo Nico, Percy y Annabeth se habíanllevado tal vez la peor parte de esa profecíaigual que Leo.

**_Catón el fantasma resopló._**

**_ —¡Todos sabemos cómo acabó eso! ¡Los lares lo recordamos perfectamente!_**

**_Los otros fantasmas asintieron gruñendo._**

**_ Nico se llevó los dedos a los labios. De repente todos los lares se quedaron callados. Algunos parecían asustados, como si les hubieran pegado los labios._**

Hades vio a su hijo con una ceja arqueada.

\- Soy el rey de los fantasma - sonrióde lado Nico y Will beso su mejilla, Hades no dijo nada pero se alegraba de aquello. Minos no era de su agrado.

**_Percy deseó tener ese poder sobre ciertas personas vivas... como Octavio, por ejemplo._**

\- No seria mala idea el poder hacer eso - dijeron varios de los presentes cada uno pensando en como callar a varias personas. Como por ejemplo unos reyes cuando se ponían a dar leyes absurdas y cerraban Olimpos.

**_—El Tánatos solo es parte de la solución —explicó Nico—. Las Puertas de la Muerte... es un concepto que ni siquiera yo entiendo del todo. Hay muchas vías para entrar en el inframundo (la laguna Estigia, la puerta de Orfeo), además de rutas de escape más pequeñas que se abren de vez en cuando._**

Percy respiro hondo, no era algo que a el le gustaba presumir pero bueno el habíatomado ya como tres rutas para llegar al inframundo y salir de este también, aunquela ultima ruta mas lo llevo bien abajo.

\- Ah Orfeo aun le gustaba tocar música ahí abajo - comento como si nada Teseo y Apolo se lo quedo mirando un momento mientras sonreía - De verdad un excelente músico - Tritón veía de reojo a su hermano que no miraba a la nada.

\- Lastima que no consiguió su objetivo - apostillo Persefone suspirando, ese le había parecido un amor bonito lastimosamente no pudieron irse del inframundo. Hades por su parte tenia el ceño fruncido ante el recuerdo de ese.

Percy por otro lado se distrajo de los malos recuerdos gracias a la conversación esa y esa era la razón primordial de la sonrisa de Apolo y de Jason.

**_Ahora que Tánatos está encarcelado, todas esas salidas serán más fáciles de usar. En ocasiones eso será ventajoso para nosotros y permitirá que un alma amiga vuelva, como Gwen. Pero la mayoría de las veces beneficiará a almas y monstruos malvados, los mismos que ahora pretenden escapar. Las Puertas de la Muerte son las puertas privadas de Tánatos, su vía rápida entre la Vida y la Muerte. Se supone que solo Tánatos sabe dónde están, y su ubicación cambia con el paso del tiempo. Si no me equivoco, las Puertas de la Muerte han sido forzadas. Los secuaces de Gaia se han hecho con el control de ellas..._**

**_—Lo que significa que Gaia controla quién puede volver de entre los muertos —aventuró Percy. Nico asintió con la cabeza._**

\- Eso no es para nada bueno - dijo Anfitrite mientras abrazaba a Thalia que estaba muy cómodaentre sus brazos.

\- Y no lo fue - dijo la hija de Zeus conteniendo un escalofriórecordando lo último a lo que se enfrentaron sus cazadoras, esa batalla donde perdióa muchas de sus amigas y hermanas cazadoras. Anfitrite paso suavemente su mano por la cabeza de la chica y logro que se relaje, el estaba agradando mucho la teniente de Artemisa.

**_—Ella puede elegir a los que deja salir: los peores monstruos, las almas más perversas. Si rescatamos a Tánatos, al menos él podrá atraparlas y enviarlas al inframundo. Los monstruos morirán donde los matemos, como antes, lo que nos dará un respiro, pero a menos que volvamos a tomar las Puertas de la Muerte, nuestros enemigos no permanecerán muertos mucho tiempo. Tendrán un camino fácil para volver al mundo de los vivos._**

\- Eso provocaríano solo el caos para los semidiosessi no tambiénpara los mortales - murmuro Hades pensando en todo lo que pasaron los semidioses si todo lo que ese libro decíaera la verdad, miro mal a su hermano menor del rayo pensando que era un estúpidoque dejo solos a los héroesy en lo mal que estos debieron estar por esto.

**_—Así que podemos atraparlos y deportarlos, pero seguirán volviendo —resumió Percy._**

**_—En pocas y deprimentes palabras, sí —dijo Nico._**

\- Demasiado deprimentes - añadióWill abrazado a su Nico, esos díashabíansido horribles, vieron a demasiados monstruos, los del bosque que rodeaba al campamento habíanaumentado a sobremanera y la patrulla fronteriza tenia que tomar muchos turnos. Pues no solo de los monstruos debieron cuidarse.

**_Frank se rascó la cabeza. —Pero Tánatos sabe dónde están las puertas, ¿no? Si lo liberamos, podrá volver a tomarlas._**

Hades, Perséfone y Demeter que conocíanmejor el inframundo y lo que sucedíaen este negaron con la cabeza, pues aunque Tánatos quisiera no le seria fáciltomar posesiónde las puertas nuevamente.

**_—No lo creo —dijo Nico—. No solo. Él no está a la altura de Gaia. Eso exigiría una enorme misión... un ejército formado por los mejores semidioses._**

Los que fueron en esa misión se miraron entre si, ellos no se consideraban a si mismos los mejores semidioses pero habían hecho lo que mejor pudieron para salvar a a quienes querían.

**_—«Los enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte» —dijo Reyna—. Es la Profecía de los Siete... Miró a Percy, y por un breve instante él vio lo asustada que estaba._**

\- Yo no la vi asustada en ningúnmomento - dijo Hazel tratando de recordar aquello.

\- Es que los hijos de Poseidón tenemos esa capacidad de ver muy bien a las personas - se ufano Teseo con falsa muy falsa modestia y unas risitas se oyeron mientra Tritón rodaba los ojos.

Lo había ocultado bien, pero Percy se preguntó si ella también había tenido pesadillas con Gaia, si había tenido visiones de lo que ocurriría cuando el campamento fuera invadido por monstruos que no se podían matar.

\- Lo más probable es que si - dijo Nico recordando su viaje con ella y como a veces parecía tener pesadillas también, seguramente sueños semidioses con la diosa cara de tierra. Will lo abrazo más tratando de que no piense demasiado en aquello y lo consiguió claro.

**_—Si esto da comienzo a la antigua profecía, no disponemos de los recursos para enviar un ejército a esas Puertas de la Muerte y proteger el campamento. Ni siquiera creo que podamos prescindir de siete semidioses... —Lo primero es lo primero —Percy trató de mostrarse seguro, aunque notaba que el pánico estaba aumentando en la sala—._**

\- Pues si sonabas seguro - aseguraron Frank, Hazel y Nico para despuésverse, ellos habíanconfiadoen la palabra de Percy y en su seguridad pero estaba visto que él era como cualquiera de ellos, tenia sus inseguridades, tenia sus miedos solo que él se los tragaba y aparentaba estar bien para que el resto lo este también. Tal vez por eso mismo es que el caso de él con el trastorno era más severo. Percy solo les sonrió.

**_No sé quiénes son los siete,_**

\- Ahora lo sabemos - dijeron los de la misión, despuésdel ataque y el alboroto con la ayuda de Dioniso y su poder Piper estaba de mejor humor y mas relajada asíque se riócon todos sus amigos.

**_ni lo que esa antigua profecía significa exactamente._**

\- Eso tambiénlo sabemos ahora - dijeron otra vez los chicos y volvieron a reírno exactamente por el recuerdo si no por decir todos lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

**_Pero primero tenemos que liberar a Tánatos. Marte solo nos ha dicho que necesitamos a tres personas para la misión en Alaska. Concentrémonos en tener éxito y en volver antes de la fiesta de Fortuna. Ya nos preocuparemos luego por las Puertas de la Muerte._**

Ares y Atenea asintieron ante esa estrategia, después de todo no podían preocuparse por cosas que aún no estaban claras, debían concentrarse en lo que estaba ante ellos primero.

**_—Sí —dijo Frank con una vocecilla—. Probablemente nos baste con una semana. —¿Así que tienes un plan? —preguntó Octavio con escepticismo. Percy miró a sus compañeros de equipo. —Iremos a Alaska lo antes posible... —E improvisaremos —dijo Hazel. —Un montón —añadió Frank._**

\- De los mejores planes que he escuchado - rió Hermes y Hestia se contagio de su risa igual que Apolo y algunos mas.

A Tritón por otra parte eso le recordómucho a alguien que se iba sin más a las misiones y poníade los nervios a su padre y le estaba viendo de reojo, el observado solo silbabasin darle la cara.

**_Reyna los observó. Parecía que estuviera escribiendo mentalmente su propio obituario._**

\- Tal vez si era así- dijo con gracia Frank y los demásrieron ante este pensamiento de Percy, solo el podíapensar cosas así.

\- Tal vez hasta pensóen que flores poner en la tumba de cada uno - comento Teseo distraidamente.

\- Espero que haya escogido azules para la mía- dijo Percy tambiéndistraidamente jugando con la mano de su bro.

\- Mejor blancas o rojas - dijo Teseo - Aunque es mejor dar las flores en vida - le guiño un ojo a las chicas y ellas sin poder evitarlo rieron. Los novios de todas gruñeron y el antiguo héroesólo sonriómas.

**_—Muy bien —dijo—. Solo nos queda votar la ayuda que podemos ofrecer a la misión: transporte, dinero, magia, armas... —Con permiso, pretora —dijo Octavio. —Genial —murmuró Percy—. Ya empezamos._**

\- Adoro tu sarcasmo - rieron con gracia Apolo y Hermes, pero Teseo fruncióel ceño aunquenadie lo noto tal vez excepto Tritón.

**_—El campamento corre grave peligro —dijo Octavio—. Dos dioses nos han advertido que dentro de cuatro días sufriremos un ataque. No debemos malgastar nuestros recursos, y menos aún financiando proyectos con escasas posibilidades de éxito._**

**_ Octavio los miró a los tres con lástima, como diciendo: «Pobrecillos»._**

Los de esta misión resoplaron, por causa de ese legado de Apolo lo único que recibieron de ayuda fue la gran flota marina romana, bueno aunque gracias a todo lo vivido demostraron que aunque sin ayuda verdadera de la legión ellos lograron salir adelante y devolver el honor a su cohorte.

**_—Está claro que Marte ha elegido a los candidatos menos idóneos para la misión. Tal vez se deba a que los considera más prescindibles. Tal vez Marte se esté arriesgando. Sea cual sea el motivo, ha tenido la sabiduría de no ordenar una enorme expedición, ni nos ha pedido que financiemos su aventura. Propongo que conservemos nuestros recursos y defendamos el campamento. Aquí es donde se perderá o se ganará la batalla. Si estos tres tienen éxito, ¡estupendo! Pero deberían hacerlo valiéndose de su propio ingenio._**

\- Maldito Augur y su palabrería- mascullo el dios de los mares recostándosecontra su trono y tratando de que el asunto no le moleste demasiado y no era el únicolos padres de los otros dos chicos de la misióntampoco estaban felices con esas palabras.

**_Un murmullo de incomodidad recorrió la multitud. Frank se levantó de un brinco. Antes de que pudiera iniciar una pelea, Percy dijo:_**

**_—¡Está bien! No hay problema. Pero al menos dadnos transporte. Gaia es la diosa de la tierra, ¿no? Creo que deberíamos evitar viajar por tierra. Además, será demasiado lento._**

**_ Octavio se echó a reír._**

**_—¿Quieres que os fletemos un avión?_**

Más de uno gruño ante la burla que estaba haciendo ese chico en el libro y veíacon ansias asesinas al libro, hasta el propio Apolo lo hacia y por esto no se quejo de las miradas. ¡Se estaba burlando de su azabache! ¡Maldito Augur! pero se las pagaría cuando llegue al mundo.

**_La sola idea provocaba náuseas a Percy._**

Muchos miraron de reojo al dios de los cielos, sabíanque era su culpa que la mayoríade sus hijos les tema a andar en avión. Hasta Teseo hizo una mueca de asco ante la idea de tener que ir por aire, apenas y resistía ir en pegaso peor en esos aparatos hechos por hijos de Hefestos que tanto decían los demás de los Elíseos.Elíseosbonito lugar pensó con cariño.

**_—No. Viajar por aire... Tengo la sensación de que tampoco sería buena idea. Pero un bote sería distinto. ¿Podéis darnos un bote?_**

Poseidón hizo una mueca sabia que siendo romanos su movilidad por agua no podíaser de lo mejor y miro de reojo a su hijo que hizo una mueca como recordando al bote que habíapedido, no debióser bueno.

**_Hazel emitió un gruñido. Percy la miró. Ella sacudió la cabeza y esbozó con los labios las palabras: «Nada. No es nada»._**

Hades vio a su hija, recordaba que en Alaska se transportabanmucho en botes, asíque ella no debíaestar muy a gusto viajandoen uno, ella vio a su padre y solo suspiro el hizo lo mismo.

**_—¡Un bote! —Octavio se volvió hacia los senadores—. El hijo de Neptuno quiere un bote. ¡Viajar por mar nunca ha sido una costumbre romana, pero él tampoco es muy romano que digamos!_**

\- porque es griego - dijeron a viva voz los amigos de Percy y luego rieron.

\- Ser griego es de lo mejor - asintióTeseo y Tritón solo rodólos ojos nuevamente como si todo lo que el dijera le molestaba.

\- De todos ¿tenías que venir tu? - mascullo con odio el mensajero de los mares y Teseo solo le sonrió mas, pero Afrodita fruncióel ceño.

\- A mi me encanta que el haya venido y no lo molestes Tritón - espeto molesta Anfitrite y el hijo inmortal de Poseidón solo se cruzo de brazos, Teseo le sonrió a la esposa de su padre y Afrodita hizo lo mismo.

**_—Octavio, un bote es una petición bastante asequible —dijo Reyna severamente—. Y no ofrecerles más ayuda me parece muy..._**

**_ —¡Tradicional! —exclamó Octavio—. Es muy tradicional. ¡A ver si estos aventureros tienen el valor de sobrevivir sin ayuda, como auténticos romanos!_**

El Augur se estaba ganando el odio de más de uno de los presentes en la sala, Artemisa estaba pensando en clavarle sus bonitas flechas a penas llegara al mundo o mejor esperar a que crezca y convertirlo en un bonito jackalope.

**_Más murmullos resonaron en la cámara. Los ojos de los senadores se desplazaban de Octavio a Reyna, contemplando el duelo de voluntades._**

**_ Reyna se enderezó en su asiento._**

**_ —Muy bien —dijo tensamente—. Lo someteremos a votación. Senadores, la moción es la siguiente: la misión irá a Alaska. El senado proporcionará pleno acceso a la flota romana atracada en Alameda. No se les ofrecerá más ayuda. Los tres aventureros sobrevivirán o fracasarán de acuerdo con sus propios méritos. ¿Todos a favor?_**

\- Es una misiónimportante y ¿solo les daránun bote? - dijo Demeter sin poder creer hasta dondepodíallegar ese legado de Apolo solo por el odio que sentíahacia probablemente los tres chicos de la misión.

\- Así parece - respondió el dios del sol - tendré que arreglar unas cosillas con ese legadillo - murmuro para si mismo y vio de reojo al chico que estaba muy tranquilo debía hablar con él, casi lo había olvidado con tanto alboroto aunque ahora lo veía imposible con más familia de él ahí presente, pues quería hablar con él a solas y después de lo de Afrodita dudaba que le dejen.

**_Las manos de todos los senadores se alzaron._**

**_—Se aprueba la moción —Reyna se volvió hacia Frank—. Centurión, tú y tu grupo podéis marchar. El senado tiene otros asuntos que tratar. Octavio, quiero hablar contigo un momento._**

\- Ojalá lo hayan regañado al menos - murmuro Teseo viendo al suelo, Afrodita podíanotar que algo le pasaba al antiguo héroe pero este estaba indiferente de momento a verla.

**_Percy se alegró enormemente de ver la luz del sol. En aquella sala oscura, con todos los ojos puestos en él, se había sentido como si cargara con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros... y estaba casi seguro de que había experimentado esa sensación antes._**

\- No me lo recuerdes - dijo su padre recordando la historia de la fogata, el chicosolo le sonrióa su padrede forma inocente, no es como que el haya pedido ir y cargar el mundo, tuvo que hacerlo para que la diosa de la caza acabe con Atlas, no era su culpa.

**_Llenó los pulmones de aire fresco._**

**_ Hazel cogió una gran esmeralda del sendero y se la metió en el bolsillo._**

**_ —Bueno... lo tenemos bastante chungo._**

\- ¿Cuando no la tenemos chunga? - pregunto Percy a nadie en particular pero los demássemidioses hicieron una mueca que alarmo a sus padres dándolesa entender que siempre la teníanchunga. Poseidón por otra parte palideció, no quería imaginarse cuan más chunga se había puesto la cosa en la vida de su hijo.

**_Frank asintió con la cabeza tristemente._**

**_ —Si alguno de vosotros quiere echarse atrás, lo entenderé._**

**_—¿Estás de broma? —dijo Hazel—. ¿Y estar de guardia el resto de la semana?_**

\- ¿Con los monstruos que no morían? nadie queríaestar de guardia - dijo Nico recordando que luego de que ellos salieran escucho que algunos peleaban por no tener que estar en la puerta montando guardia.

\- Es comprensible - razonaron algunos mientras asentían y el hijo de Apolo apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del hijo de Hades.

**_Frank forzó una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Percy._**

**_Percy estaba contemplando el foro. «No te muevas», le había dicho Annabeth en el sueño. Pero si no se movía, el campamento sería destruido. Alzó la vista a las colinas y se imaginó la cara de Gaia sonriendo entre las sombras y las cumbres. «No puedes vencer, pequeño semidiós —parecía decir—. Sírveme quedándote, o sírveme yéndote.»_**

\- No le serví de ninguna de las dos formas - se encogió de hombros el hijo de Poseidón mas joven.

\- Nunca servirása los malos hermanito bebé - afirmo Teseo - Los hijos del mar somos y estamosmás buenos que mandados a hacer - les guiño un ojo de nuevo a las chicas consiguiendo mas risitas - Papá nos hizo irresistibles -

\- Y vaya que lo son - le guiño un ojo Afrodita y Teseo se lo devolvió. Poseidón la vio con advertencia puede que su hijo fuera un coqueto sin remedio pero no quería que ande con la diosa del amor - Solo fue un guiño amistoso - rió ella aunque no estaba del todo feliz igual que Teseo no lo estaba.

**_Percy hizo un juramento silencioso: después de la fiesta de Fortuna, buscaría a Annabeth. Pero de momento tenía que actuar. No podía permitir que Gaia venciera._**

\- Más bien ella te busco - apostillo Jason y Percy asintióaunque estaba distraídointentando ver a Teseo no entendíaporque Tritón le habíaalejado si se veíaque era alguien agradable - No te vas a acercar a él - susurro el rubio y Percy hizo un puchero ¿Por que lo queríanlejos de Teseo?.

**_ —Cuenta conmigo —le dijo a Frank—. Además, quiero ver la flota romana._**

**_ Solo habían atravesado la mitad del foro cuando alguien gritó:_**

**_ —¡Jackson!_**

**_ Percy se volvió y vio a Octavio trotando hacia ellos._**

**_—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Percy._**

**_ Octavio sonrió._**

**_ —¿Ya me consideras tu enemigo? Es una decisión temeraria, Percy. Soy un romano leal._**

El Percy de la sala bufo ¿considerarlo enemigo? se estaba creyendo demasiado desde ahí, solo lo consideraba peligroso pero no un enemigo, rodólos ojos. A quién consideraba enemigo semidiósesa era Clarisse y por mucho, pues con ella habíatenido sus primeros enfrentamientos y a ella le encantaba ese título por alguna razón. Los demásno eran enemigos, eran solo gente molesta e inmortales igual de molestos nada mas.

**_Frank gruñó._**

**_ —Serás traidor y pelota..._**

\- ¡Eso! - alabo Ares feliz de que su hijo muestreun poco delo que en verdad era y mas de uno se lo quedo mirando al chico que solo se encogióde hombros, simplemente habíaquerido decir lo que pensaba acerca del Augur traidor.

**_Percy y Hazel tuvieron que frenarlo._**

**_ —Vaya, hombre —dijo Octavio—. Ese no es precisamente el comportamiento adecuado para un nuevo centurión. Jackson, si os he seguido es porque Reyna me ha dado un mensaje. Quiere que te presentes en el principia sin tus... hum... dos lacayos. Le gustaría hablar en privado contigo antes de que partáis._**

\- Son mis amigos. No mis lacayos - recordóen se momento la furia que sintiócontra el legado de Apolo y que habíalamentado no dejar que Frank lo atacara en ese momento y haberleayudado.

\- Tranquilo ese ya no existe - le aseguroJason y el asintióaunque no por eso dejaba de detestar a aquel rubio.

**_—¿Hablar de qué? —preguntó Percy._**

\- Sobre el clima por supuesto - se contesto el mismo Percy con sarcasmo haciendo reíra los demás, aunqueahora que se poníaa pensarlo aquella conversaciónseguro estaba - Skata - murmuro pensando en la vergüenzaque iba a sentir con el siguiente capitulo.

**_—No lo sé —Octavio sonrió con picardía—. La última persona con la que habló en privado fue Jason Grace. Y fue la última vez que lo vi. Buena suerte y adiós, Percy Jackson._**

\- Insinuó que Reyna me desapareció - dijo incrédulo Jason con la boca un poco abierta y los demás estaban igual.

\- El corría el rumor de que habías muerto, que Reyna sabia donde estabas y que te ocultaba y muchos más - dijo Frank y Jason estaba que no se la creía.

\- También corrió el rumor que nos habías abandonado por irte solo de misión, que te estorbábamos - siguió diciendo Hazel, Jason se recostó contra su asiento y negó con la cabeza eran increíbles los celos que le había tenido Octavian.

\- Pero todos sabían que no era cierto bro - afirmo Percy haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor y que le sonría.

\- Bien acabo el capítulo - dijo el dios del sol - Pero con tantas emociones yo creo que es momento de descansar - viendo que mas de uno estaba agotado con la batalla campal que se dio - Además necesito revisar la herida de Tritón puede que el agua la haya cerrado pero debo revisarla - el nombrado solo asintió ante esto.

\- Entonces vamos a mi palacio - dijo Poseidon y todos asintieron.


	16. Percy XV

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de los tronos olvidándose completamente de los grandes reyes que se quedaron ahí amordazados, los dioses en su mayoría volvieron cada uno a su templo y los semidioses con lady Hestia, Thalia como se quedaba con Artemisa y esta iba a hacer su trabajo porque necesitaba tranquilizarse después de tantas cosas y eso solo lo lograba trabajando dejo a Thalia con Poseidón después de todo ahí estaba el hermano de ella aunque le preocupaba el asunto de Teseo pero con tantos dioses dudaba que le llegara a hacer algo.

\- Bien vamos a revisar esa herida - dijo el dios del sol haciendo que Tritón bufe mientras se sentaba en uno de los tronos de la sala de su padre, Teseo por su parte estaba viendo de arriba a abajo a su nuevo hermano y sonreía aunque no se le podía acercar demasiado este estaba sentado con el rubio en un sofá más grande.

\- Así que eres nuestro nuevo hermano bebé - decía el antiguo rey de Atenas viendo al chico este solo asentía mientras también le veía de arriba abajo, tenia un recuerdo vago de el cuando lo vio por lo del laberinto.

\- Te vi en mi tiempo - soltó de la nada Percy y todos se lo quedaron mirando en especial Teseo que sonría ampliamente.

\- ¿Y que tal me veía? - trato de acercarse a Percy pero Jason se lo quedo mirando - ¡Ey rubio! que no le voy a hacer nada a mi hermano bebé - se defendió y se aparto un poco de el.

\- No me preocupa que le puedas hacer algo - mascullo el hijo de Júpiter viéndole con enojo.

\- Más nos preocupa que le puedas enseñar algunas cosas - Tritón completo el pensamiento de Jason, Apolo seguía revisando al mensajero de los mares bajo la atenta mirada del dios mensajero que se había auto invitado ahí solo para ver a su amigo con el cual aun tenia que hablar (¿Celos de que revise al otro mensajero? no claramente no es eso).

\- ¿Qué de malo podría enseñarle yo a mi hermanito bebé? - pregunto el antiguo héroe que en algún momento se había movido al otro lado de Percy y estaba entre este y Thalia - Por otra parte podría enseñar unas cuantas cosas a la teniente de artemisa - le sonrió a la chica y esta gruño.

\- Aléjate de mi hermana - Jason lo agarro de la túnica y lo saco de en medio de los azabaches.

\- Tu también me quieres eso no lo sabia - le guiño un ojo al hijo de Júpiter mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se le ponía demasiado cerca de su rostro hasta que fue jalado con fuerza por Tritón.

\- ¡Que te quedes quieto! - se quejo Apolo pues este se había parado de la nada en medio de la revisión, lo tomo del brazo y lo volvió a sentar y junto a este de forma obligada se sentó Teseo pues el hijo inmortal de Poseidón no le había soltado.

\- Deja de fastidiar Teseo - mascullo Tritón mientras dejaba que Apolo haga su trabajo pues la herida al parecer había sido bastante grave, el antiguo rey de Atenas solo siguió sonriendo.

\- Teseo tranquilízate por favor - dijo Poseidón con cansancio pues desde que habían entrado en el palacio su hijo no había estado quieto para nada, había recorrido el castillo como si fuera su casa y había terminado en menos de quince minutos (los unos quince minutos de paz que habían tenido ).

\- Yo quiero saber donde voy a dormir - dijo de la nada nuevamente el antiguo héroe que se escapo del agarre del mayor y estaba de nuevo entre Thalia que lo veía con ganas de matarlo y sus manos echando chispas como buena cazadora que era y Percy que solo le sonrió un momento antes de que Jason lo quitara de ahí y lo hiciera sentarse más lejos.

\- Pues en tu habitación cariño - dijo Anfitrite con una sonrisa que el devolvió sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Esta aquí? - pregunto él con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y ella asintió mientras que Tritón gruño y rodó los ojos - Perfecto -

\- No me digan que esta también junto a mi habitación - se quejo el mensajero de los mares mientras Apolo solo suspiraba, que el este hablando y moviéndose no facilitaba su trabajo bueno al menos Hermes le pasaba las cosas y no hacia tanta bulla como los demás. Teseo solo sonrió de lado y su mirada se apago un poco.

\- Siempre esta ahí, además que Tes siempre es buena compañía - aseguro Anfitrite abrazando al hijo de su esposo que regreso a la normalidad. Tritón prefirió no decir nada, se notaba que ella tenia una preferencia sobre él más que por su propio hijo.

\- Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado y vamos a comer - Percy sobo ligeramente su estomago que gruño a más de uno le agrado eso, Apolo termino con las curaciones y sonrió a lo dicho por el azabache, sabia que debía hablar con el pero por ahora no podía, no quería que pierda esa calma que tenia.

\- Tu solo piensas con el estómago sesos de alga - se burlo Thalia rodando los ojos pero sonreía el le saco la lengua. Pronto todos estuvieron en el comedor y disfrutaron de una buena cena, cada uno se encamino a sus habitaciones.

Jason ya se había alistado para dormir, se baño y cepillo sus dientes, se puso un pijama de color morado que extrañamente decía dad en la camisa, no sabia porque pero sospechaba que era pedido especial de Percy para fastidiarlo, en el barco él y Leo ya lo habían molestado con eso de que el campamento júpiter para él era el campamento papá, todos habían reído con eso. Camino hasta la cama y vio hacia la de Percy este ya estaba acostado y acurrucado abrazando una almohada, esperaba que las pesadillas no lo atacaran demasiado esta noche, debía descansar.

Las horas pasaron el hijo de Júpiter estaba dormido en sus sueños no todo era calma, estaba cayendo en el agua sentía que no podía respirar, una mano se extendía frente a él pero algo más grande estaba detrás de quien lo estaba por ayudar, la mano bronceada tomaba la suya y los ojos verde mar lo veían, quería sonreír pero lo que estaba detrás de él los alcanzó y comenzó a arrastrar lejos y el se resistía a soltar su mano.

\- ¡Percy! - se despertó sudado y agitado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par vio hacia todas partes y enfocó su pobre vista a la cama de Percy, había algo raro, se puso sus lentes y vio de nuevo donde el azabache. Alguien estaba en la cama con Percy, se levanto y caminó hasta ahí para sacar al extraño y lo tomó por la camisa.

\- ¡Ey! - se quejó el extraño adormilado siendo arrastrado fuera de la cama y lejos de Percy a quien estaba abrazando - Dejenme dormir - estaba más dormido que despierto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Teseo?- masculló en voz no demasiado alta al antiguo héroe que restregaba uno de sus ojos sentado en el piso donde el rubio le había soltado.

\- Otra vez caminé dormido - bostezo tapando su boca con una de sus manos - Lo siento rubio - le sonrió al hijo de Júpiter que solo le veía severamente con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué justo a la cama de Percy? - espetó de mal humor mientras el otro seguía sonriendo y se comenzó a poner de pie.

\- Huele a mar - se encogió de hombros como si esa fuera la única respuesta a todo el otro lo vio con más enojo, el simplemente pasó por su lado para salir de la habitación, pero un grito ahogado detuvo su andar.

\- ¡No...! - Percy había despertado de una pesadilla y tenía las manos en la boca impidiendo que su grito se haga más alto, Jason se apresuró a estar a su lado y abrazarlo.

\- Estás aquí, estás bien - acariciaba despacio su espalda y Teseo se los quedó mirando y se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿En dónde estuvo? - pregunto sin tapujos ni nada mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de Percy que estaba perlado en sudor, el otro golpeo su mano.

\- No lo toques, no me importa que seas un antiguo héroe o su hermano - No sabia ahora exactamente porque pero no quería que él toque a su amigo, Teseo solo sonrió y tenía un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¡Oh vamos! No le haré nada, es mi hermano bebé - el rubio solo le seguía viendo con enojo - Solo quiero saber donde estuvo - volvió a repetir el antiguo héroe sentándose a los pies de Percy que no atendía a nada estaba recargado en el rubio más dormido que despierto.

\- Vuelve a acostarte Percy, debes dormir - dijo con voz suave Jason acomodando al chico en la cama pero este se rehusaba a alejarse.

\- Le va a hacer daño, le torturan - balbuceaba respirando con dificultad y aferrándose al rubio dando a entender que no estaba despierto que aún estaba soñando.

\- Un poco de agua le servirá- el antiguo rey de Atenas invocó agua y la pasó lentamente por el rostro de Percy y calmandole bajo la atenta mirada del rubio - Ahora contesta mi pregunta ¿dónde estuvo? desde que llegué se movia incómodo-

\- Así que si sabias donde estabas - respondió el rubio acomodando a Percy que estaba dormido y tranquilo pero aún sostenía su camisa como temiendo que se fuera.

\- Claro que lo sabia, solo los hijos de Poseidón olemos a mar como nuestro Padre y su consorte- se volvió a encoger de hombros - Sabia que había llegado con uno de mis hermanos - se acomodó a un lado de Percy y el otro se lo quedó mirando - Estoy acostumbrado a dormir con ellos -

\- Eso no es excusa para que sigas aquí- dijo en voz baja el hijo de Júpiter intentando sacar al chico pero la mano de Percy se lo impedía y lo jalaba.

\- Claro que lo es - murmuró abrazando a Percy y Jason le quitaba las manos y Teseo solo sonreía inocente y veía como el rubio le volvía a abrazar de forma posesiva a su hermano, pronto los tres estaban dormidos de nuevo.

La mañana llegó al Olimpo, Apolo seguía haciendo su trabajo a la perfección pero aunque en el cielo todo era silencio y paz en el templo de Poseidón había un pequeño alboroto donde el Dios de los mares, su consorte y su hijo inmortal revisaban cada habitación pues uno de los hijos semidioses de él no estuvo en su habitación cuando Anfitrite fue a buscarle.

\- Ya les dije donde debe estar - decía por millonésima vez el mensajero de los mares mientras rodaba los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

\- No vamos a ir a despertar a tu otro hermano por gusto - dijo su madre a son de regaño - Esos niños necesitan dormir lo más que se pueda -

\- Estoy seguro que está ahí, cuando voy al inframundo a entregar paquetes el nunca esta en su habitación, nunca despierta en su cama según Belerofonte y Orión- espetó Tritón con el ceño fruncido.

\- Dirás cuando los entregabas- corrigió su padre pues hace siglos que el no quería ir al inframundo a dejar cosas a sus hermanos, decía que bien podía hacerlo Hermes.

\- Porque es un fastidio entregarle cosas a ellos, están muertos - rodó los ojos con fastidio, él nunca había querido tener hermanos y que su padre siga por ahí engañando a su madre. Aunque había mejorado porque en épocas pasadas había sido peor pero con el tiempo se había calmado y ya no le daba tantos hermanos.

\- Siguen siendo mis hijos y tus hermanos - el tono de voz que uso Poseidón le hizo advertir a su hijo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia así que solo asintió.

\- Solo digo que si no apareció en mi habitación o en la de ustedes debe estar en la de su hermano - espetó el mensajero de los mares y los esposos se miraron tal vez debían hacerle caso.

\- También es tu hermano Tritón- regaño Anfitrite y este rodo los ojos, los tres salieron de donde estaban y caminaron para la habitación de Percy y Jason, Thalia estaba afuera de esta cuando llegaron - ¿Ha pasado algo? -

-Nada, solo quería ver a mi hermano y me he topado con una escena un tanto rara - dijo ella con un rostro de perplejidad y ellos se le quedaron viendo - Así que por eso volví a cerrar la puerta-

\- ¿Teseo estaba ahí? - pregunto Tritón y ella se lo quedó mirando un segundo antes de asentir y los tres dioses se vieron entre sí, el menor de los dioses sonrió con satisfacción después de todo el había tenido razón.

\- Hay que despertarlos o se hará más tarde - dijo Anfitrite y Thalia le dio permiso para que abra la puerta y ahí dentro estaban los tres chicos dormidos, Percy estaba en el medio del rubio y el antiguo héroe, los dos le abrazaban - Awwww - arrullo la diosa mientras los otros tres aún veían la escena perplejos, Tritón gruñó y se acercó a la cama, tomó la camisa del antiguo héroe y lo alzó sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.

\- Pequeña rata marina, deberías estar en tu cama no aquí- espetó en voz alta haciendo que los que aún estaban en la cama abrieran los ojos igual que el que estaba en su mano.

\- Triii- murmuró el antiguo rey de Atenas frotando uno de sus ojos y poniéndose bien de pie.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Percy al ver tanta gente en la habitación.

\- Nada, ya es hora de levantarse sesos de alga - dijo Thalia mientras su hermano se ponía de pie y bostezaba.

\- Buenos días- se puso sus lentes y luego vio a quien sostenía Tritón - Ese se metió a nuestra habitación en la madrugada- señaló a Teseo.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, en los Elíseos hace lo mismo y cuando estaba en el palacio de padre también - riño con fastidio Tritón y el otro solo sonrió mientras era soltado y Anfitrite lo abrazaba.

\- Tu hermano solo buscaba acompañante para dormir Percy - dijo ella suavemente y besó los cabellos de Teseo que solo sonreía.

\- Yo no tengo problemas por eso - respondió el azabache y Jason se lo quedó mirando, Teseo se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Ven mi hermanito bebé no tiene problemas- dijo mirando al rubio y luego a Tritón que lo veía con el ceño fruncido, el antiguo rey de Atenas solo sonrió más.

\- Vamos a comer - dijo Poseidón poniendo un poco de orden porque Jason quería separar a Teseo de Percy y Thalia se encontraba trepada en la espalda de Tritón no sabia porque pero molestar al Dios y que este no pueda hacer nada porque su madre lo veía con advertencia le divertía. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

Todos una vez que estuvieron listos para desayunar se encontraron en el comedor, comieron, conversaron, rieron y otros simplemente observaron como el caso de Piper que veía a Jason que no parecía estar para nada molesto está mañana mientras jugaba con Percy a quien atrapaba comida con la boca.

\- Jason - llamó ella bastante insegura mientras el rubio reía con el azabache, el dejó de reír y la miró- ¿Podemos hablar? -

\- Claro Pipes - le sonrió, ella suspiró tal vez podrían solucionar esto, ella no quería perder al rubio. Ambos se alejaron un poco de las mesas, Percy se los quedó mirando, el rubio dejó de sonreír.

\- Jason, yo... - empezó a decir, él simplemente la miraba - Se que estuve mal Jason y que no debí decir lo que dije pero es que entiéndeme... pareces más feliz con Percy que conmigo, me dejas de lado por él- solto ella mirándole, él suspiro.

\- Tú sabes donde estuvieron él y Annabeth, Piper, él no puede estar solo demasiado tiempo en especial después de lo que ella le dijo - respondió el un poco molesto y cruzando los brazos, ella hizo una mueca, sabia bien que su amiga no debió decirle eso a su novio - Él me necesita, él estuvo conmigo cuando tú y los demás me veían con pena y lastima por mi herida. Él confió en que yo estaría bien y me dejó ayudarle en vez de pensar que era un lastre para los demás- el enojo y la molestia en su voz eran demasiado notorios - No voy a dejarlo solo porque tú una vez más no estas segura de como sentirte con respecto a mi -

\- Jason por favor yo nunca quise...

\- Nunca quisiste pero lo hiciste.

\- Jason yo te quiero...

\- Y yo a ti Piper - el suavizó la expresión y tomó sus manos - Y no quiero seguir peleando contigo, pero tus inseguridades nos están haciendo daño a los dos - las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la hija de Afrodita.

\- Lo sé por eso yo... - ella sorbió su nariz el limpio sus lagrimas con sus manos.

\- Dejémoslo en que somos amigos Piper - él le sonrió y ella se lo quedó mirando. Sabia que él estaba destrozado ella lo había destrozado, había roto a su Jason pero aún así el estaba aquí sonriéndole, diciendo que estaba bien que aunque ella lo dejara el seguiría estando para ella.

\- Jason - murmuró y más lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

\- Ya veremos qué pasa después Piper, espero que estés más segura así. Cualquier cosa puedes seguir hablando conmigo- murmuró él haciendo de toda su valía romana para no derrumbarse, él no quería seguir peleando con ella. Ella iba a sufrir si seguían en esta diatriba de las inseguridades de ella o el trabajo de cuidar a Percy.

\- Jason - llamó una voz haciendo que el rubio y la Cherokee se alerten y ella se seque la cara rápidamente - Jason vamos - decía el azabache viendo con preocupación a su bro que en la mirada se notaba que estaba roto, él lo reconocía bien, esa era su mirada cuando se veía al espejo después de una pesadilla.

\- Si, vamos Percy - solto suavemente las manos de Piper - Adiós Piper - sonrio, una sonrisa triste y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Hey Piper vamos - apresuró también el latino a su mejor amiga esta solo asintió mientras se alejaba del rubio y el azabache. Las rupturas nunca eran fáciles y Afrodita que había estado viendo todo lo sabia, pero el más destrozado aquí era el hijo de Júpiter porque él en realidad amo mucho a su hija pero bueno ella haría que el el rubio no dejara de creer en el amor, ni él, ni su hija, le dio un vistazo a otro de sus proyectos que tenía siglos sin trabajar en él. Sonrió.

\- Bueno antes de leer ¿qué haremos con estos? - dijo Poseidón señalando a sus pequeños hermanos que parecían dormidos y aún amordazados.

\- Las moiras les darán su castigo después- dijo Teseo que estaba a lado de Tritón (una vez más este le había arrastrado ahí porque se había querido sentar a lado de la hija de Plutón) quien le veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Ellas también los durmieron? - pregunto Apolo viendo a su padre y madrastra.

\- Si, dijeron que así molestarían menos - abrazo a Percy que estaba a su lado o más bien peleaba con el rubio por abrazarlo.

\- Pues tienen toda la razón- dijo Hermes que hoy estaba sospechosamente muy cerca del Dios del sol y este le evitaba la mirada. Afrodita solo suspiraba.

\- Si, si toda la razón- asintió el Dios del sol tomando el libro y abriendo la página que seguía- **_Percy XV_** -

\- Y dale a saber mis pensamientos- resongo el azabache que ahora estaba tratando de que el rubio y su hermano dejen de pelearse - Quedate quieto Jason - murmuró sosteniendole de la cintura.

\- Pues dile a tu hermano que te deje en paz - refutó el hijo de Júpiter viendo al otro hijo semidios de Poseidón que era sostenido por el hijo inmortal del Dios.

\- Ya dije que no le haría daño solo quiero abrazarlo - murmuró aún peleando con el rubio.

\- Ya quédate quieto Teseo - gruño el mensajero de los mares dándole o al menos intentando darle un coscorrón al antiguo rey de Atenas.

\- Esta bien, solo para que empiecen a leer - murmuró cruzándose de brazos y Apolo asintió para comenzar a leer.

**_Percy se alegró de que Contracorriente hubiera vuelto a su bolsillo. A juzgar por la expresión de Reyna, podía ser que tuviera que defenderse._**

\- No creo que Reyna fuera a atacarte enserio bro - susurro el rubio que desde que Percy le agarro de la cintura el tambiénlo hizo pero a diferencia del azabache él no pensaba soltarlo.

\- Tú no viste la expresión que tenia - se defendióel hijo de Poseidón y el otro rióporque parecíaasustado con el recuerdo de la expresión de la pretora.

**_Ella entró en el principia como un huracán, con su capa morada ondeando y sus galgos trotando a sus pies. Percy estaba sentado en una de las sillas de los pretores, que había acercado a la parte destinada a las visitas, un acto que tal vez no fuera lo correcto. Empezó a levantarse._**

\- No, no creo que haya sido correcto, pero como eres del mar y aún más un mar griegoes normal que hagas cosas que no se vean como lo correcto -dijo Teseo que en ahora estaba sentado entre Calipso y Hazel que solo le veíande reojo.

\- Es normal que hayas hecho eso si no encontraste asiento delante del escritorio de Reyna - dijo Frank alejando un poco a su novia del hijo de Poseidón y este se arrimaba gentilmente a Calipso que por alguna razón estaba sonrojada con el acercamiento lo que hizo que Leo la abrace posesivamente.

Afrodita por su parte sonreía ante esto pues su hija se estaba distrayendo también con el espectáculo de ver a las dos parejitas muy pegadas. Apolo decidió seguir leyendo haciendo caso omiso de los que hacia el antiguo héroe como si tuviera cosas en que pensar.

**_—Quédate sentado —gruñó Reyna—. Partiréis después de comer. Tenemos mucho de que hablar._**

**_Dejó caer su daga tan fuerte que el cuenco con golosinas se sacudió._**

\- Ok te comprendo lo de hace rato debióestar verdaderamente molesta - hizo una mueca Jason pero luego vio a Percy que solo escondíasu rostro entre una de sus manos por alguna razón- ¿Pasa algo? - susurro a su oídoy el otro solo negósin darle la cara, el hijo de Júpiterfruncióel ceño ¿que podíaser tan malo que lo tuviera así? bueno al menos estos misterios le distraíande pensar en Piper y en toda la relación con ella.

**_Aurum y Argentum ocuparon sus puestos a la izquierday a la derecha y clavaron sus ojos de rubíes en Percy._**

\- Te tienen un amor demencial chico - señalo Hermes con una sonrisa indescifrableen los labios, esta hizo que a Afrodita le brillaran los ojos y viera como Apolo se apresuraba a seguir leyendo y evitaba la mirada del dios de los mensajeros como hacia desde temprano.

**_—¿Qué he hecho mal? —preguntó Percy—. Si es por la silla..._**

\- ¿Por que enseguida asumes que la gente esta enojada contigo? - pregunto con algo de interésHazel viendo a su amigo y este solo seguíasin darle la cara a nadie como negándosea prestar atencióna cualquier cosa que suceda a su alrededor.

\- Tal vez por la misma razón que asumióque iba al cuarto de castigos - susurro Frank a su oídoy ella hizo una mueca, porque eso solo le indicaba que era como a ella en aquellos años en Nueva Orleans donde por cualquier cosa tenia la culpa y era castigada, menos mal Sammy solíasalir en su defensa incluso de los maestros, Sammy... Vioa Frank y se abrazo a él, él no era Sammy pero le amaba tanto como él le amo.

**_—No eres tú —Reyna frunció el entrecejo—. Odio las sesiones del senado. Cuando Octavio se pone a hablar..._****_ Percy asintió con la cabeza._**

**_—Tú eres una guerrera. Octavio es un orador. Si lo colocas al frente del senado, se hace rápidamente con el poder._****_ Ella entornó los ojos._****_ —Eres más listo de lo que pareces._**

Atenea apoyo esa idea, la verdad el chico a primera impresiónno parecíapara nada listo, se preguntaba porque era esto y porque parecíaempeñado en sentirse mal por cualquier cosa que pasaba a su alrededor. Vio al chico que solo seguíasin mirar a nadie a pesar de los intentos del hijo de Júpiterde captar su atención igual que el padre, soltóun leve gruñido solo pensar en su padre como romano le daba dolorde cabeza y fastidio. Malditos los romanos que se llevaron su estatua. Sacudióla cabeza y trato de no pensar en aquello.

¿Por que todos piensan eso de mi? se comenzó a cuestionar Percy mentalmente aun siendo molestado por el rubio para que le de la cara, pero no él no lo iba a hacer porque sabia que en algún momento iba a suceder esa parte de la conversación y no quería ver a nadie ¡Dioses! ¿Por que no se podían saltar esos pensamientos? Jason lo movía pero ni así conseguía que le devuelva la mirada, se tapó la cara con ambas manos ¡Qué vergüenza!.

**_—Vaya, gracias. He oído que Octavio podría salir elegido pretor, suponiendo que el campamento sobreviva._**

Todos los semidiosessin excepciónbufaron, hasta Calipso lo hizo pues ella sabia algo del Augur debido a lo que habíaconversado con Leo y los dioses se los quedaron mirando interrogantes, aunquepor la manera que venia actuandoese chico no les sorprendíademasiado las acciones de los jóvenes.

\- ¿Se imaginan que ese hubiera sido su Pretor? - dijo Will y a los romanos presentes les recorrió un escalofrió, no querían ni imaginarse aquello, hasta Nico se apego a él con cara de horror.

\- Eso habría sido un desastre total - dijo en voz alta Frank todos asintieron a sus palabras pues pensaban lo mismo, hasta Percy descubrió un momento su rostro para asentir y darle la razón.

\- Menos mal que ahora tu eres el pretor - dijo el azabache y el rubio aprovecho para atrapar las manos de él y que no se vuelva a cubrir el rostro. Entrelazo la mano que le tenia en la cintura con la izquierda de él y la derecha con la otra mano, dejandole con los brazos cruzados - Jason suéltame - murmuró y el otro negó mientra Apolo leyó nuevamente.

**_—Eso nos lleva a la hecatombe del juicio final y a las medidas con las que podrías ayudar a evitarlo —dijo Reyna—. Pero antes de que deposite el destino del Campamento Júpiter en tus manos, tenemos que aclarar unas cuantas cosas._**

La mayoría comenzó a asentir ante las palabras de Reyna y algunos dioses se quedaron mirando el libro y luego al chico que solo miraba atentamente al techo.

\- Ella esta insinuando ¿eso? - dijo Ares arqueando una ceja vio a su hijo y este asintió, el dios frunció el ceño y vio al chico que seguía con las manos atrapadas pero viendo hacia arriba negándose a mirar a nadie.

\- Así que le esta proponiendo eso - dijo con cierto tono en su voz Teseo que ahora estaba sentado junto a Piper y la diosa del amor rió entendiendo el sentido que le daba a eso - Y dime ¿de dónde dices que eres? - paso su brazo por el hombro de la chica y ella rió.

\- De California - respondió ella antes que de un tirón el antiguo héroe desapareciera de su lado, dejándola bastante sorprendida.

\- Deja de buscar seguir esparciendo genes mientras estés aquí - mascullo Tritón quien arrastro a un sonriente Teseo hasta el trono junto a él.- Sigue Apolo - exigió y el dios del sol obedeció, la verdad esta mañana estaba muy extraño.

**_Se sentó y colocó un anillo sobre la mesa: una sortija de plata con un grabado de una espada y una antorcha, como el tatuaje de Reyna._**

**_—¿Sabes qué es esto?_**

Percy busco desesperadamentesoltarse del agarre del rubio mientras sus mejillas tomaban color y el dios del sol que leyócon la mirada solo lo vio y le sonrió, el hijo de Poseidón solo hizo lo únicoque le quedaba esconder su rostro contra el hombro del rubio lo más que podíaque no era mucho.

**_—El símbolo de tu madre —contestó Percy—. La... esto... diosa de la guerra —intentó recordar el nombre, pero no quería equivocarse: sonaba como Bolonia. ¿O salami?_**

Sus amigos estallaron en risas y Jason aflojo el agarre para reír con los demás. Percy por su parte solo quería desaparecer.

\- ¿Enserio bro?

\- Tenia hambre y no recordaba bien el nombre - murmuro bastante mortificado que algunos como Leo seguíanriendo, tambiénHermes y el mismo Apolo. Atenea por su parte solo rodólos ojos igual que Artemisa y murmuraban algo de que y despuésdicen que los hombres no piensan con el estómago. Cuando por fin dejaron de reírsede su desgraciada memoria y su apetito,el dios de la verdad siguióleyendo.

**_—Belona, sí —Reyna lo escrutó atentamente—. ¿No recuerdas dónde has visto este anillo antes? ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí ni de mi hermana Hylla? Percy negó con la cabeza._**

\- ¿Que parte de Amnésico no entiende? - pregunto Poseidón con algo de fastidio que a cada rato estén cuestionando a su hijo y Jason le daba la razón.

\- No es que no confiara en él cariño, pero seguramente ella si pensó tal vez tenia algún vago recuerdo de ella - trato de tranquilizar su esposa y él resoplo, luego miro a su hijo que estaba jugando con su camisa y el rubio a su lado aun tenia una mueca, seguramente el paso por lo mismo, el dios paso su mano por la cabeza de Percy luego la de Jason y los dos se le quedaron viendo el solo les sonrió. Percy le devolvió el gesto, el rubio solo le vio extrañado, pues no todos los días un dios en especial uno que no era tu padre si no más bien un enemigo de este mostrara interés en él.

\- Debieron pasar por mucho - fue todo lo que dijo el dios y luego paso su mano por la cabeza de Thalia también que estaba a su otro lado aún con Anfitrite, la chica le sonrió y Jason se preguntaba ¿como se podía sentir tan cómoda entre los dos dioses? miro a su otro lado y vio a Tritón que aun sujetaba a un inquieto Teseo y gruñía, a su manera parecía que lo cuidaba.

El rubio nunca había tenido una familia en si, su única familia era su hermana y ahora ella tenia la suya propia con las cazadoras, no era lo mismo tener amigos a un papá, una mamá o hermanos. Se arrimo mas a Percy quien se dejo abrazar por la cintura, incluso estando aquí el tenia una familia, eso le daba un poco de envidia. Sacudió la cabeza el no podía pensar en eso. El no podía sentir eso de su bro, aunque le alegraba que con tanta atención el parecía mas cómodo y mas tranquilo que en el campamento, tal vez la cercanía de los suyos le estaba haciendo bien.

**_—Lo siento._****_—Debió de ser hace cuatro años._****_—Poco antes de que vinieras al campamento. Reyna frunció el entrecejo._****_—¿Cómo lo...?_**

\- ¿Puedes deducir esas cosa pero no aprenderte el nombre de los dioses? - pregunto en tono de burla e incredulidad Thalia y Percy solo le saco la lengua, algunos otros estaban riendo. Jason solo seguíaviéndoles, ellos parecíanmas hermanos que él y Thalia.

**_—Tienes cuatro rayas tatuadas. Cuatro años. Reyna se miró el antebrazo. —Claro. Parece mucho tiempo. Supongo que no te acordarías de mí aunque no hubieras perdido la memoria._**

\- De ella tal vez no pero de su hermana que fue a quien vi tal vez si - murmuro el azabache mirando su mano y la que Jason mantenía en su cintura, el sabia que algo había pasado entre el rubio y la cherooke lo malo es que no sabia que exactamente, la mirada dolida que había tenido Jason después de hablar con ella no le agrado, ella también parecía triste pero a el parecía dolerle más que a ella ¿Habrían terminado? en el campamento había alcanzado a escuchar de los chismes de la cabaña diez que ellos parecían cada vez mas distanciados pero no lo había querido creer después de todo el veía a Jason muy feliz con ella. Jason amaba a Piper. Suspiro ahora era el quien tenia que hablar con su bro.

**_Yo era solo una cría: una ayudante entre muchas otras en el balneario. Pero hablaste con mi hermana poco antes de que tú y la otra, Annabeth, destruyerais nuestro hogar. Percy intentó recordar. Lo intentó de veras. Por algún motivo, Annabeth y él habían visitado un balneario y habían decidido destruirlo. No se imaginaba por qué. ¿Tal vez no les había gustado el masaje de tejido profundo? ¿O quizá les habían hecho mal la manicura?_**

Todos comenzaron a reírantes las absurdas posibilidades de pensamientos de Percy este solo hizo un mohin, _estúpidospensamientos _pensaba, pero bueno se alegraba que fueran estos y no los que tuvo en el viaje a Grecia en especial después de salir de ese Hermosísimo lugar donde estuvo con Annabeth. Annabeth hace rato no pensaba en ella, se comenzó a preguntar si estaría bien en aquella reunión familiar, el amaba a su novia y quería lo mejor para ella.

**_—Tengo una laguna —dijo—. Como tus perros no me han atacado, espero que me creas. Digo la verdad._**

\- ¿Una laguna? tenias un océanomas bien - indico Nico desde los brazos de Will y Percy hizo una mueca no podíarefutar esa idea despuésde todo mas que laguna, no tenia tenia nada de su memoria solo un nombre y vagas imágenesque no descifrababien en ese entonces, ni siquiera imágenesmanchonesdiría.

Teseo aun era sostenido por su hermano inmortal y debes en cuando le veíade reojo, despuéssu vista viajaba hacia la diosa del amor que solo le sonreía, el negaba con la cabeza y bajaba brevemente la mirada, cuando veíade nuevo al frente sonreíacomo siempre.

**_Aurum y Argentum gruñeron. A Percy le daba la impresión de que estaban pensando: «Por favor, miente. Por favor, miente»._**

\- Seguramente si decían eso - dijo Hefestos que tenia la vista en una pequeña mariposa autómata que estaba armando pero sus oídos estaban prestos para la lectura - desde hace rato se ve que te tienen un amor aquellos perros, los cuales me gustaría conocer -

\- Somos muy lindos y apetecibles por eso los animales y monstruos nos quieren tanto - dijo Teseo haciendo una ligera mueca y Percy le dio la razón, Jason rodó los ojos y le dio un leve coscorrón a su amigo. Tritón por su parte le dio uno fuerte a su hermano y este se sobaba la cabeza con un puchero.

\- No le suban el ego - dijo Thalia desde su cómodolugar junto a la consorte de Poseidón.

\- ¿Qué no se lo suban? - dijo Nico arqueando una ceja y ella se lo quedo mirando - ¿Cómo van a subir más algo que ya esta mas allá de nuestro alcance? - termino de hablar y los demás semidioses comenzaron a reír hasta Calipso.

\- Gracias por todo el cariño que me tienen primos, no saben como me cala en el corazónaquello - los veía con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ellos poníancara de ternura.

\- Nosotros también te queremos - dijeron los dos sonriendo ampliamente, el rodó los ojos, cuando los dos se juntaban a molestarle eran imposibles, Jason a su lado solo lo acomodo mejor junto a él, pues lo sintió temblar ligeramente.

**_Reyna dio un golpecito al anillo de plata._**

**_—Creo en tu sinceridad —dijo—. Pero en el campamento no todo el mundo opina lo mismo. Octavio piensa que eres un espía._**

\- Ese legado se las vera conmigo - murmuraron más de uno.

\- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso del azabache lindo? - siguiómurmurando Apolo deteniendo brevemente la lectura y despuéssintióuna mirada encima y se estremeció, vio ligeramente hacia su amigo Hermes y solo sonriócon un leve sonrojo, inmediatamente volvióa la lectura y Afrodita suspiraba, aquello marchaba excelente.

**_Piensa que Gaia te ha enviado para averiguar nuestros puntos débiles y distraernos. Cree en las antiguas leyendas sobre los griegos._**

Atenea comenzóa pensar que bueno el legado tenia un punto, despuésde todo su instinto romano le estaba diciendo que no debíaconfiar en el chico, claro que por esto no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de que le llamaran espíasin tener pruebas ni nada, porque solo eran suposicionesdel chico, ella comenzóa pensar que tal vez el legado estaba viendoal chico como una amenaza pero no exactamente para el campamento, sino mas bien para con sus planes. Bastante astuto el Augur pero aun asíno era de su agrado.

**_—¿Antiguas leyendas?_**

\- No somos leyendas para nada - dijo Perséfone quién de la nada hizo aparecer coronas de flores sobre las cabezas de todas las chicas, la más bonita era la de Hazel. Hades podíanotar que ella le estaba tomando cariño no solo a su hija, pues a los chico les hizo aparecer algo de fruta y el cuenco mas apetitosoera el de Nico.

\- Te lo comes todo - susurro Will al oídodel azabache porque veíala cara que estaba poniendo.

\- Es de mi madrastra ¿y si esta envenenado? - respondióeste en susurros igual, el rubio rodólos ojos a veces su novio exageraba las cosas.

\- No lo creo sombritas, esta tu papá aquí así que no creo que haga eso, puede que ella ya te este tomando afecto - refuto el rubio y el otro solo arrugo la nariz no creía en eso pero igual comenzó a comer la fruta, no fuera que la rechace y le quiera convertir a él en fruta.

**_La mano de Reyna estaba posada a mitad de camino entre la daga y las golosinas. Percy tenía la sensación de que si hacía un movimiento repentino, ella no cogería los dulces._**

\- Para nada - aseguraron Frank, Hazel y Jason y Percy asintióno la conocíademasiado pero tuvo un acertado pensamiento por lo que veía. Poseidón veíacon una sonrisa a su pequeño hijo que parecíatemblar de vez en cuando como si tuviera friópero pronto le vio abrigado a él y al hijo de Júpitersupuso que seria su esposa y no se equivocaba pues Thalia tambiéntenia puesta una chaqueta como la de ellos incluso Teseo, este la revisaba emocionado y le sonreíaa la diosa.

Mientras los dos reyes seguían dormidos a esperas de que las moiras deliberaran que hacer con ellos.

**_—Hay quien cree que los semidioses griegos todavía existen —explicó Reyna—,_**

\- No me la creo - dijo Leo con fingida incredulidad - ¡Existen los semidioses griegos! - grito alzando las manos y los demásrieron por su dramatismo hasta Piper y eso le alegraba a él, aunque sabia bien que el que termino peor ahífue Jason.

\- Nene siéntate - le hablo Calipso y el obedeció sonriendo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios y los demás gritaban uhhh solo para molestar y el latino se sonrojo igual que su novia.

\- ¡Consigan una habitación! - no pudo evitar gritar Percy y Teseo igual, se vieron y después rieron mientras Tritón y Jason intercambiaban una mirada de preocupación, no debían dejar que estos se junten y peor si le sumaban a la ecuación al hijo de Hefestos. Ahí si el Olimpo no resistía.

**_héroes que siguen las formas antiguas de los dioses. Existen leyendas de batallas entre héroes romanos y griegos en épocas relativamente modernas: la guerra de Secesión, por ejemplo. Yo no tengo ninguna prueba que lo demuestre, y si nuestros lares saben algo, se niegan a decirlo. Pero Octavio cree que los griegos siguen entre nosotros, tramando nuestra perdición, colaborando con las fuerzas de Gaia. Cree que tú eres uno de ellos._**

\- Una batalla épica- declaro Ares y losdemásdioses solo hicieron una mueca y otros acariciaron sus sienes, cada que ellos entraban en conflicto para ellos solo eran problemas, en especial para algunos como Neptuno y Minerva ellos siempre eran los primeros en caer cuando llegaban estas guerras, por el odio que le teníana los romanos aunquecon Atenea era peor porque en esas guerras ella solíacometerel acto que más le afectaba, mandar a sus hijos por aquello que le habíanrobado y estos no volvían.

**_—¿Es eso lo que tú crees?_**

**_—Yo creo que has venido de alguna parte —dijo ella—. Eres importante, y peligroso._**

Ahíestaba de nuevo esa palabra el casi habíaolvidado que Reyna tambiénse lo habíadicho, miro sus manos solo un segundo y sonrióno queríapreocupar a nadie y debíaauto convencerseque el no era peligroso, nunca lo seria o eso esperaba. Jason apretóun poco su cintura y eso le devolviódel todo de sus pensamientos.

**_Dos dioses se han interesado especialmente por ti desde que has llegado, así que me cuesta creer que trabajes contra el Olimpo... o contra Roma —se encogió de hombros—._**

¡_Claro que cuesta creerlo! ¡Si él es adorable!_ pensaba Apolo mientras leíay de reojo al diosde los mensajeros, anoche el dios le habíaacompañado a su templo y se habíaquedado a conversar con él, no sabia como es que de hablar sobre cosas triviales como sus conquistas y demás llegaron a hablar de sentimientos, el solo recordar que Hermes le dijo esas dos palabras hacia que sus mejillas tomaran color, dejo de pensar en eso y siguióleyendo.

**_Claro que podría equivocarme. Tal vez los dioses te han mandado para poner a prueba mi juicio. Pero creo... creo que has sido enviado para compensar la pérdida de Jason._**

\- Muy perdido no lo veo ¡Esta ahí! - señalo Leo al rubio y este solo sonriómientraslos demásrodaban los ojos y su novia le jalaba de la camisa haciendo que se siente nuevamente.

\- Tritón, sera que puedo obtener algo de oxígeno - murmuro Teseo que el otro le tenia muy apretado de la cintura para que no se vaya a hacer de las suyas por ahí. El hijo inmortal de Poseidón lo vio con el ceño fruncido - No estoy en los Elíseos, asíque aquíafueranecesitorespirar - casi suplico el chico poniendo ojitos de foca bebe y el otro bufo, eso no tenia efecto en el pero le permitiórespirar soltando un poco el agarre, el antiguo héroesuspiro aliviado.

**_Jason... Allí donde Percy fuera en aquel campamento oía ese nombre._**

El hijo de Júpitersonriócon cariño aunqueel campamento mestizo estaba bien, el campamento Júpiterseguíasiendo el lugar donde se crió, donde estaba su corazóncomo buen romano que era.

**_—Por la forma en que hablas de él... —dijo Percy—. ¿Erais pareja?_**

\- No - susurro Jason y vio a Piper que solo suspiro mientras apartaba la mirada y él solo veíael suelo, es verdad que en algúnmomento el pudo sentir algo por Reyna pero nunca fue tan fuerte como lo que sintiópor Piper y ahora habían terminado. Percy fue ahora quien apretóel agarre de su cintura trayendolo de vuelta, le sonrióal azabache, agradecíatenerlo ahí, le encantaba su bro.

**_Los ojos de Reyna lo atravesaron como los ojos de un lobo hambriento. Percy había visto suficientes lobos hambrientos en su vida para reconocer aquella mirada._**

Todos los romanos y Percy se estremecieron, Nico y Leo tambiénhicieronuna mueca puede que ellos no hayan visto muchos lobos hambrientos pero podíanrecordar muy bien a Licaón y a su manada persiguiéndoles, a uno en aquella montaña helada y al otro en aquella isla donde casi acaban muertos.

**_—Podríamos haberlo sido —dijo Reyna—, con el tiempo. Los pretores trabajan codo con codo. A menudo se involucran románticamente. Pero Jason solo fue pretor durante unos meses antes de desaparecer. Desde entonces, Octavio ha estado dándome la lata, haciendo campaña a favor de unas nuevas elecciones. Yo me he resistido. Necesito un compañero en el poder... pero prefiero a alguien como Jason. Un guerrero, no un intrigante._**

\- Claro un hijo de Júpiteres la mejor opciónporque son lideres natos - reconocióDemeter aunquefijo su vista en la sala - Aunque los de Poseidón y Ares tambiénpueden llegar a serlo y los de Apolo, pero el de ahíera un legado poco confiable con respecto a todo lo que no fuera Augures - termino por decir y más de uno analizo sus palabras ella tenia razón, esos solíanser los lideres del campamento Júpiterexceptuando tal vez hijos de Neptuno porque en su forma romana el no solíatener hijos, a mucho tenia legados pero eran de Poseidón y eso era gracias a Teseo y su otro hijo Neleo. Pero bueno ahora que había uno ahí era normal que buscaran elegirlo a pesar de todo como líder después de todo se veía que el chico era capaz de eso. Aunque ni el mismo se creía eso.

**_Reyna permaneció a la espera. Percy se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo una invitación silenciosa._**

**_Se le secó la garganta._**

Como en la sala y queriendo alejarse un poco de su bro que no le dejo hacerlo y le vio extrañado, el rubio sabia algo de aquello cuando habíanconversado un poco en el barco pero siempre parecíaun tema que le incomodaba mucho y que Annabeth tampoco es que quisiera tocar demasiado. Bueno ahora se enteraríandel porque.

**_—Ah... ¿Te refieres a...? Ah._**

Atenea arqueo una ceja igual que otros dioses y despuésasintieron todas habíanentendido lo que le estaba proponiendo la chica y Percy solo queríapoder hacer como Nico y desaparecer en sombras o hacerse espuma de mar y evaporarse o hasta poder volar como Jason y salir del apuro volando, pero lastimosamente no podíahacer nada de eso y tenia que soportar la sonrisa divertida que tenia el dios del sol leyendo lo que venia.

**_—Creo que los dioses te han enviado para que me ayudes —dijo Reyna—. No sé de dónde vienes, como tampoco lo sabía hace cuatro años. Pero creo que tu llegada es una especie de resarcimiento. Una vez destruiste mi hogar. Ahora te han enviado para que lo salves. No te guardo rencor por el pasado, Percy. Mi hermana todavía te odia, es cierto, pero el destino me trajo al Campamento Júpiter. Las cosas me han ido bien. Lo único que te pido es que trabajes conmigo por el futuro. Pienso salvar este campamento._**

\- No es poco lo que ella pide - dijo Dioniso que había estado bastante callado probablemente muy ocupado según el leyendo su revista de la cual no había cambiado de pagina hace rato.

\- Y otra vez a pelear una batalla por los dioses yupi - murmuro el hijo de Poseidón con la mirada un poco perdidos y viendo sus manos, Poseidón paso una mano por el cabello de su hijo este levanto la mirada y le sonrió. No es que el no estuviera feliz de haber ayudado a sus amigos de ambos campamentos pero estaba cansado de pelear cada vez que ellos tenían un problema, era como si a los demás dioses no le importara realmente lo que les pasaba a los semidioses, sabia que a su padre le importaba porque cada que le contaba sus aventuras parecía que le daba un infarto, hasta el de aquí que aun no lo veía nacer se veía preocupado pero ¿y los demás dioses? no todos se veían así en su tiempo, tal vez por el gran rey quien sabia, solo esperaba que con esto de las moiras todo estuviera mejor.

**_Los perros metálicos lo miraban furiosamente, con sus bocas petrificadas en un gruñido. A Percy le empezó a costar mucho más sostener la mirada de Reyna._**

**_—Mira, te ayudaré —le prometió—. Pero soy nuevo aquí. Tienes a muchas personas válidas que conocen el campamento mejor que yo. Si tenemos éxito en la misión, Hazel y Frank se convertirán en héroes. Podrías pedírselo a uno de ellos..._**

Los nombrados se sorprendieron un poco por esto pero le sonrieron con cariño al hijo de Poseidón despuésde todo el era un buen amigo y los dioses estaban cada vez mas convencidos que el muchacho no se parecíamucho a los hijos del dios del mar, este en verdad parecíaquerer mezclarse antes que sobresalir. Ares le veíacon interés, tal vez ahora que estaba más tranquilo podíaconseguir aquella batalla que deseaba.

**_—Por favor —dijo Reyna—. Nadie obedecerá a una hija de Plutón. Hay algo en esa chica... Circulan rumores sobre el sitio del que viene... No, no servirá._**

Hades fruncióel ceño ante esto y bufo, estúpidosromanos, puede que su hija fuera resucitada pero aun asíera mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro semidióssi ella se lo proponía. Hazel solo sonrióa ella ya no le importaba que Reyna haya dicho eso despuésde todo ella se gano un lugar en el campamento y no solo en el Júpitersino en el mestizo también, ademas de una familia más grande.

A Demeter y a Perséfone tampoco les gusto aquello que dijeron de la chica pero se calmaron al verla sonreía y entrelazar su mano con la de su novio, ella había encontrado su lugar y eso era lo que importaba no lo que hayan pensado antes.

**_En cuanto a Frank Zhang, tiene buen corazón, pero es totalmente ingenuo e inexperto. Además, si los otros se enteraran de la historia de su familia..._**

Frank, Poseidón y Ares hicieron una mueca viendo los rasgos del chico y de quien tenia legado se podían imaginar muy bien de que historia se trataba y no, no era para nada buena. Pero un así al igual que Hazel el después sonrió, también había encontrado su valor interior con aquel viaje y su lugar, beso la mano de Hazel que tenia con la suya suavemente.

**_—¿La historia de su familia?_**

**_—El caso es que tú eres el que tiene auténtico poder en esta misión, Percy._**

\- El del poder era Frank, eso si que es poder - afirmo Percy y Frank rióante esto y los demásigual.

\- Ya superalo Percy - dijo Jason, en el barco mas de una vez se habíaquejado de que a Frank le había tocado el mejor poder de todos.

\- Nunca - dijo el dolido y el otro rió más, eso le agradaba al azabache que el se olvide por un rato de lo de Piper y ría, le gustaba verlo feliz, aunquefuera por sus tonterías. Los demás también reían, Apolo lo vio con una sonrisa y esquivo la mirada de Hermes.

**_Eres un veterano curtido. He visto de lo que eres capaz. Un hijo de Neptuno no sería mi primera elección, pero si consigues regresar de la misión, la legión se podría salvar. La pretoría será tuya si te interesa._**

\- No me interesa, no me intereso y no me interesara jamás. Frank esta bien como pretor - aseguro el hijo de Poseidón y el asiáticosonrió.

\- A mi me ofrecieron ser rey y acepte de inmediato, no le veo el problema a querer sobresalir - murmuró Teseo mirando el suelo, no entendíadel todo a su nuevo hermano, pero que le iba a hacer elloseran completamente distintos. Puso una mirada sombría, seria la última oportunidad, despuésde esto no había vuelta atrás. Levanto la cabeza y siguiósonriendo.

**_Juntos, tú y yo podríamos ampliar el poder de Roma. Podríamos reunir un ejército, buscar las Puertas de la Muerte y derrotar a las fuerzas de Gaia de una vez por todas._**

Apolo se detuvo un momento y le dio una mirada a Percy que estaba tenso y con las mejillas rojas, como le gustabaverlos así, sonrióy luego vio a Hermes, le guiño un ojo y este abrióla boca ligeramente pero despuéssonriócon picarda.

**_Tendrías en mí a una compañera muy atenta. Tendrías en mí a una... amiga._**

\- ¿Amiga? - Atenea arqueo una ceja, hasta donde tenia entendido el chico era novio de su hija y ahora si mal no entendía, que nunca ocurría, la hija de Belona le estaba proponiendo poder y ¿algo más? vio al chico que estabarojo y mortificado, ella decidióno decir nada hasta escuchar la respuesta de él.

**_Pronunció la palabra como si se pudiera interpretar de varias formas, y él pudiera elegir una de ellas._****_ Percy empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con los pies, deseoso de escapar._**

Como en ese momentoen la sala odiaba que lean todos sus pensamientos, se suponíaque eran algo privado, Lady Hestia lo vio y le dio una mirada comprensiva, sabia que el estaba muy apenado y avergonzado con todo eso pero si las moiras le habíanpuesto a leer era por algo, esperaba que el nuevo héroesupiera entender.

**_—Reyna... me siento honrado y todo eso. En serio. Pero tengo novia. Y no deseo poder, ni una pretoría._**

Artemisa arqueo una ceja viendo al libro y luego al chico que trataba de esconderse de las miradas que todos le lanzaban ya que era raro escuchar eso de un hijo de los tres grandes, bueno no habíade que sorprenderse el venia demostrando hace rato que lo ultimo que queríaera estar al frente de las personas, cada vez quedaba mas demostrado que el era distinto.

Los amigos de Percy lo veían con algo de burla, en especial Jason y luego negaban con la cabeza, el azabache solo quería que la tierra o el agua lo tratase en ese instante. Apolo se apiadó de él y siguió leyendo.

**_Percy temía hacerla enfadar. En cambio, ella se limitó a arquear las cejas._**

**_—¿Un hombre que rechaza poder? —dijo—. No es un comportamiento muy romano por tu parte._**

\- Tampoco muy griego - dijo Hades aún viendo al chico que se escondíadetrásde su padre y se negaba a dar el rostro mientras el rubio a su lado simplemente le molestaba picando su costado. Él sabia perfectamente que cuando se combinabanlos genes tanto romanos como griegos podíanllegar a causar eso en los semidioses, le dio una mirada a Poseidón y este asintiódándolea entender que ya sabia de eso, el le dio otra mirada y el dios de los mares suspiro y le dio otra de hablamos después.

**_Piénsalo. Dentro de cuatro días tengo que tomar una decisión. Si vamos a rechazar una invasión, debemos tener dos pretores fuertes. _**

\- Si dos pretores fuertes - dijo Teseo con cierto tono que hizo a Afrodita reír ligeramente y a los demás arquear una ceja sin entender - Muy fuertes y unidos en todos los sentidos- siguió hablando el antiguo rey de Atenas y los que captaron de que hablaba exactamente se sonrojaron.

\- Yo se muy bien como pueden conseguir esa unión y fortalecerla - sonreía la diosa del amor, pero antes de que ella empezara hablar algunos ya tenían los oídos cubiertos por los demás.

\- Claro, solo existe un lugar donde fortalecer esa unión y practicar... - trato de seguir hablando el antiguo pero una mano en su boca lo detuvo. La diosa del amor sonreía y parecía querer seguir pero su amante le vio con una sonrisa y ella mordió su labio, como si plantearan seguir esa charla pero los dos solos. Hefestos por su parte prefirió seguir trabajando en sus máquinas.

\- Sigue Apolo - exigió el mensajero de los mares aún con la mano sobre la boca de Teseo que no se veía para nada molesto con eso.

**_Yo te preferiría a ti, pero si fracasas en tu misión, o no vuelves, o rechazas mi oferta... En fin, trabajaré con Octavio. Pienso salvar este campamento, Percy Jackson. Las cosas están peor de lo que crees._**

\- Mucho peor - afirmaron los que participaron de esta guerra y los dioses tragaron saliva ¿qué tan peor se podía estar?.

**_Percy recordó lo que Frank había dicho acerca de los ataques de monstruos cada vez más frecuentes._**

**_—¿Cómo de mal?_**

\- Demasiado mal - aseguraron los semidioses nuevamente.

Hestia les vio afligida porque se notaba que pasaron por demasiado para poder salvarse, hizo un ademán y una calma y calidez se sintió en la sala. El calor de hogar hizo que ellos se sientan más tranquilos.

\- Todo estará mucho mejor - susurro la diosa del hogar que con la presencia de ellos se sentía mejor, con la familia un poco más unida y por tanto ella más fuerte y con más poder. Vio a los reyes y suspiró esperaba que ellos también entiendan.

**_Las uñas de Reyna se clavaron en la mesa._**

**_—Ni siquiera el senado sabe toda la verdad. Le he pedido a Octavio que no haga públicos sus augurios, o cundiría el pánico. _**

Ares arqueó una ceja, eso sonaba interesante pues le decía que habrían batallas épicas, aunque luego vio a los jóvenes ellos tenían miradas sombrías, el pánico parecía que había sido demasiado. Aún tenían mucho que trabajar con ellos respecto a eso, aunque no parecía buen momento para que Apolo lo haga pues estaba extraño desde la mañana.

**_Él ha visto un gran ejército marchando hacia el sur, con más soldados de los que podamos derrotar. Están a las órdenes de un gigante..._****_—¿Alcioneo?_**

\- No creo que sea ese - susurro Anfitrite viendo la mueca y la mirada vacía que tenía Percy parecía estar recordando a aquel gigante y el rubio estaba igual pero pronto despertaron pues alguien se sentó en el medio de ellos.

\- Vaya con estos gigantes que no le dejan la vida en paz a mi hermanito bebé- decía el antiguo rey de Atenas mientras abrazaba al azabache y el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

\- Suéltalo- trato de separarlos pero solo consiguió que ahora el antiguo héroe se abrace a él.

\- También puedo darte cariño a ti pequeño rubio - se abrazo a él mientras el rubio intentaba quitárselo de encima, pronto una mano tomó a Teseo e igual que siempre lo sacó de ahí. Jason agradecía a aquella mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Percy acomodándose a lado de Jason y el sonrió mientras volvía a pasar su mano por su cintura.

\- Ahora que estoy a tu lado estoy perfecto - aseguró el hijo de Júpiter medio en broma, medio enserio, se sentía mejor sabiendo que el no se perdió y tuvo otro ataque, además que lo dejó abrazarlo y no temblaba por ahora.

\- Oh Jacy no digas esas cosas - le hizo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera apenado mientras apartaba la mirada a un lado.

\- Oye que el rubio es mío- reclamo el latino y Percy en respuesta abrazo más a Jason.

\- El rubio es mío- aseguró el hijo de Poseidón mientras Jason reía- Dile bro, dile que eres mío-

\- ¿Soy mío?

\- No no no - negó con la cabeza Leo - Tienes que decidir ¿O él? un azabache común ¿o yo? Un latino sensual - le gruño un ojo de manera cómplice. Los demás solo veían el intercambio de los tres entre divertidos e incrédulos de que se puedan comportar así.

\- Ahhh, no me pongan a elegir - dijo el rubio y el otro lo vio falsamente dolido.

\- Me has traicionado - se llevó una mano al pecho y se alejó un poco de él- Tenias que elegirme Bro -

\- ¿Cómo que tenía que? a quien tenia que elegir es a mí- también se llevó una mano al pecho Leo fingiendo dolor.

\- Los quiero a los dos - rodó los ojos ante el drama de sus amigos y la risa de los demás, Percy se abrazó a él y sonrió, al menos lo habían distraído. Piper reía como los demás aunque estaba triste por la ruptura sabia que era lo mejor tanto para Jason como para ella, después de todo Percy enserio necesitaba la compañía del rubio.

Apolo decidió seguir leyendo, Hermes estaba más cerca de él y Artemisa los veía con los ojos entrecerrados, algo pasaba con esos dos.

**_—No lo creo. Si de verdad es invulnerable en Alaska, sería una imprudencia por su parte venir aquí en persona. Debe de ser uno de sus hermanos. —Estupendo —dijo Percy—. Así que tenemos dos gigantes por los que preocuparnos._**

\- Cosas completamente normales para un semidios, ¿salvar al mundo? puf regalado ¿Destruir dioses inmortales? no es nada ¿Derrotar hordas de monstruos en menos de un minuto? pongan algo más difícil que eso es muy fácil. Lo complicado es que una hamburguesa sea azul y aún así sea apetecible - dijo Percy y los demás rieron, el parecía más animado que otros días o tal vez lo hacia para que Jason se distrajera de lo que sea que pasó con Piper.

\- Aunque no se viera apetecible tu te la comerías igual - dijo Thalia y el otro solo sonrió porque aquello era verdad.

\- Algún día tendrás que explicarnos porque amas tanto la comida azul - dijo Nico que aún recordaba la tarta de cumpleaños azul que comió en el primer cumpleaños que celebró junto a él, Will rodeó la cintura del azabache y asintió a sus palabras. Percy por su parte se perdió un instante en sus pensamientos y luego asintió, algún día les diría.

**_La pretora asintió. —Lupa y sus lobos intentan retrasarlos, pero el ejército es demasiado fuerte incluso para ellos. El enemigo llegará aquí pronto... para la fiesta de Fortuna, como muy tarde. _**

Los dioses se vieron preocupados en especial a los que tenían hijos ahí presentes después de todo ellos conocían bien a Lupa y a sus lobos, ellos no eran poca cosa al momento de la batalla, así que el que los esté derrotando debía ser muy poderoso y de verdad los chicos estaban en muchos problemas si no conseguían una forma de eliminar a ese ejército y peor si la legión no contaba con el águila, el águila les serviría como defensa.

**_Percy se estremeció. Había visto a Lupa en acción. Lo sabía todo de la diosa de los lobos y su manada. Si el enemigo era demasiado poderoso para Lupa, el Campamento Júpiter no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar._**

\- No no la tenía pero con tu ayuda lo conseguimos - le sonrió la pequeña Morena y el hizo lo mismo y se ahorró los comentarios de que igual lo habrían hecho sin el, no quería otro coscorrón de parte del rubio o que le regaran por no darse crédito de las cosas, aunque así bromeaban sobre su ego. No los entendía.

**_Reyna reparó en su expresión. —Sí, la situación es grave, pero no desesperada. Si consigues devolvernos el águila, si liberas a la Muerte para que podamos matar a nuestros enemigos, tendremos una posibilidad de vencer. Y hay otra más... _**

La mayoría vio el libro con interés preguntándose qué sería lo de otra más, Percy por otro lado se movió incómodo entre los brazos del rubio y se comenzó a cuestionar si eso de las Amazonas también aparecería ahí... reparo en que era lo más probable y soltó un quejido. Jason se lo quedó mirando y preguntándose qué habría pensado su bro.

**_Reyna deslizó el anillo de plata a través de la mesa. —No puedo ofrecerte mucha ayuda, pero tu viaje te llevará cerca de Seattle._**

Ares, Artemisa y Atenea intercambiaron miradas ellos sabían perfectamente quienes se estaban asentando en esta ciudad, Apolo sonreía el también lo sabia pero no exactamente porque le venerara aquel grupo y Hermes arqueó una ceja viendo a su amigo, este le sonrió de lado antes de seguir leyendo y dejó al Dios de los mensajeros confundido, el hace rato no andaba por ahí.

**_Te pido un favor, que también te puede ser de ayuda. Busca a mi hermana Hylla._****_—Tu hermana... ¿la que me odia? _**

\- Si anda a buscar gente que te odia Percy y sal de donde te dijeron que no salgas - dijo Piper con una mirada indescifrable hacia el azabache, él no comprendió si lo decía con sarcasmo o con odio, porque le pareció sentir resentimiento en su voz - Total lo único que podrías hacer es morir ¿no? -

\- Si no iba, las cosas podrían haber salido peor Piper - No entendía que le había hecho para que le hable así.

\- Claro total lo que quieres es quedar como el héroe siempre - dijo ella con cierto fastidio y Afrodita la vio sorprendida y dolida. Percy hizo una mueca.

\- Yo no quería quedar como el héroe- dijo él frunciendo el ceño, era como si ella estuviera buscando que el se enoje y sintió a Jason abrazarlo más.

\- El hizo lo que tenía que hacer y basta Piper - gruño el hijo de Júpiter que tampoco entendía porque quería molestar a Percy, ella solo sonrió, era como si no fuera la Piper que el conocía.

Apolo que al igual que muchos se había quedado mirando a la chica, siguió leyendo, Afrodita podía sentir como su hija se estaba dejando llevar por el dolor que sentía y se estaba tratando de desquitar con según el causante de este. Suspiró debía hablar con ella.

**_—Sí —asintió Reyna—. Le encantaría matarte, pero si le enseñas este anillo como prenda de mi parte, puede que te ayude. _**

Poseidón veía a la chica y luego a la madre de esta como dándole una advertencia de que si ella pretendía atacar a su hijo o dañarlo el no se iba a contener de acabar con ella, la diosa entendió pero aún así no dejaría de defender a su hija, solo esperaba que al hablar con ella esta entienda las cosas y evitar que le haga algo al azabache y se gane varios enemigos. Porque la diosa del amor sabia perfectamente que no solo sería la familia del muchacho, también estarían algunos dioses más entre esos Apolo.

**_—¿Puede? —Yo no puedo hablar por ella. De hecho... —Reyna frunció la frente—. De hecho, hace semanas que no hablo con ella. Guarda silencio. Y con esos ejércitos pasando por la zona... _**

Dioniso veía con preocupación al hijo de Poseidón que estaba aún bastante intranquilo por lo que había dicho la hija de Afrodita, sutilmente movio la mano y despejó la mente del chico, este pareció cansado y se recostó contra el rubio quien suspiró aliviado de que este tranquilo nuevamente. El Dios del vino asintió así estaba mejor y esperaba que la Cherokee no vuelva a abrir la boca.

**_—Quieres que compruebe cómo está —aventuró Percy—. Que me asegure de que está bien._****_—En parte, sí. No creo que la hayan vencido. Mi hermana tiene un ejército muy poderoso. _**

Ares, Atenea y Artemisa arqueros pensando que era posible que... vieron al chico que ahora jugaba con la mano del rubio este sintió sus miradas como si le estuvieran preguntando algo y el asintió débilmente, Ares sonrió ya quería que llegaran a esa parte de la lectura, Atenea y Artemisa estaban igual de ansiosas.

**_Su territorio está bien defendido. Pero si la encontraras, podría ofrecerte una valiosa ayuda. Podría suponer la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso de tu misión. Y si le contaras lo que está pasando aquí..._**

\- Y vaya que lo fue - afirmó Frank porque tal vez sin la ayuda de las Amazonas no habrían podido hacer nada, vio de reojo como Leo estaba con el ceño fruncido viendo a Piper que solo miraba a otro lado, entre susurros este le había dicho que esa no era forma de comportarse, por mucho que ella estuviera dolida con Jason, Percy no tenía la culpa de aquello.

Claro que Piper sabia que era su culpa y de nadie más, pero aún así le dolía ver al rubio y al azabache juntos, sabia que a Jason aún le dolía que hayan terminado pero que lo disimulara tan bien no le agradaba. El dolor le estaba ganando y por alguna razón quería que Jason también lo sienta y lo demuestre.

**_—¿Podría enviar ayuda? —preguntó Percy._****_ Reyna no respondió, pero Percy vio la desesperación en sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, aferrándose a cualquier posibilidad que pudiera salvar su campamento. _**

\- ¿Y quién no estaría así? - dijo Demeter - Después de todo es el campamento que la ha acogido durante años - muchos asintieron a sus palabras. A la diosa del cereal tampoco le agrado que la chica haya actuado así, esperaba que la madre le ayudara.

**_A Percy no le extrañaba que deseara su ayuda. Ella era la única pretora. La defensa del campamento reposaba sobre sus hombros._****_ Percy cogió el anillo._****_ —La encontraré. ¿Dónde busco? ¿Qué tipo de ejército tiene?_****_ —No te preocupes. Ve a Seattle. Ella te encontrará._**

\- Te encontró y quería que te quedes también- dijo Jason que se había enterado de aquello y Percy solo hizo una mueca, Teseo que lo oyó se hizo una idea de a que grupo se referían, vio al Dios de la guerra y sonrió inocente mientras este tenía la mirada airada, como deseando mandarlo de vuelta a los Elíseos.

Tritón le envió una mirada molesta al Dios de la guerra para que deje de ver así a Teseo y este lo hizo, no quería más problemas de los que ya había en la sala, suficiente tenía con que la chica esa de ojos arcoíris pareciera que uno de sus hermanos ataque, como para aguantar también que el otro se pelee con un Dios. Sobo su sien tener hermanos semidioses siempre era un problema, su padre seguro se metería en una pelea por ellos.

**_No sonaba muy alentador, pero Percy ensartó el anillo en su collar de cuero con las cuentas y la placa de probatio._**

**_—Deséame suerte._****_ —Lucha bien, Percy Jackson —dijo Reyna—. Y gracias._**

\- Y es seguro que lo hiciste bien chico - le guiñó un ojo el Dios del sol y se escucharon algunos gruñidos en la sala por la coquetería del Dios y este solo sonrió ampliamente al reconocer de donde venía uno de ellos. Oh como le encantaba hacer eso, no lo hacía desde hace mucho. Afrodita sonrió al menos eso iba perfecto.

**_Comprendió que la audiencia había terminado. A Reyna le estaba costando no perder la compostura y mantener la imagen de comandante segura. Necesitaba estar a solas._**

Jason también podía comprender a Reyna, después de todo justo había desaparecido y sucedía eso, debía darle muchas disculpas aún por eso. Vio a su amigo y luego a Piper, aún no la comprendía. Percy no le había hecho nada, si quería desquitarse con alguien debía ser con él, le dolía que quisiera atacar a alguien que no tenía nada que ver en eso. Le dolía mucho, era como si quisiera que Percy estalle y le lastime ¿es que no comprendía que todo esto era por sus inseguridades? parecía que no, el solo quería que ella estuviera en paz y pudiera encontrarse como tantas veces le había dicho, esperaba que comenzara a entenderlo.

**_Sin embargo, en la puerta del principia, Percy no pudo resistirse y se volvió._**

**_—¿Cómo destruimos tu hogar, ese balneario en el que trabajabas?_**

Percy respiró hondo ante el recuerdo del balneario y se alejó un poco de Jason que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo notó.

**_Los galgos metálicos gruñeron. Reyna chasqueó los dedos para hacerlos callar._**

**_—Destruiste el poder de nuestra señora —dijo—. Liberaste a unos prisioneros que se vengaron de todos los que vivíamos en la isla. Mi hermana y yo... sobrevivimos. No fue fácil. Pero a la larga, creo que estamos mejor lejos de ese sitio._**

\- El poder ... Isla - murmuraban Poseidón y Atenea y veían a Percy que ya no estaba junto al rubio, estaba entre su padre y él pero este ya no le sostenía- ¿Algo que quieras contarme Percy? - dijo viendo a su hijo este solo sonrió.

\- Tal vez en la fogata - susurro bastante inseguro de querer contar en verdad aquella historia, el Dios asintió. Apolo se preguntaba qué hablaban, bueno ya se enteraría, el siempre se enteraba de todo y eso le recordaba que aún tenía que hablar con su tío y preparar unos buenos calmantes para ello.

**_—Aun así, lo siento —dijo Percy—. Si os hice daño, lo siento._**

\- ¿No tenías recuerdo de ello pero aún así te disculpaste? - pregunto Artemisa.

\- Si, después de todo había hecho algo malo y las había puesto en peligro, merecían una disculpa ¿no? - dijo él y la diosa lo vio detenidamente luego vio a su otro hermano semidios aunque el nunca lo admitiera y solo ciertos ahí lo supieran, eso era algo que tenían en común, después de mucho tiempo el también había pedido disculpas a la chica que ahora era esposa de Dioniso, el solo sonreía mientras miraba al techo. Tritón frunció el ceño porque no entendía la mirada de Artemisa.

\- Bien hecho - dijo finalmente la diosa y el chico solo asintió, aquel gesto no solo le recordó a Teseo, sino a Orión, el también tenía esa tendencia a disculparse por todo, una de las cosas que le había gustado del hijo de su tío y nada que ver con el otro Orión hijo de Gea que en un principio actuó como bueno pero cuando ella lo rechazó enloqueció (N/A: Existen dos mitos de Orión, en uno es hijo de Poseidón y en el Otro es hijo de Gea y fue creado para destruir a los gemelos, el primero dice que se hizo amigo de Artemisa y está lo mando a las estrellas, en el segundo dice que el se enamoró de ella y luego quiso atacarla cuando ella lo rechazó y que lo mató un escorpión, pero como ella lo quiso como amigo lo mandó a las estrellas y así nacieron las dos constelaciones la de Orión y el Escorpión y bueno hay más de esto pero me canso de escribir :p )

**_Reyna lo miró largamente, como si estuviera intentando traducir sus palabras._**

**_—¿Una disculpa? Un gesto nada romano, Percy Jackson. Serías un pretor interesante. Espero que consideres mi oferta._**

\- Fuiste un pretor interesante Bro - dijo Jason saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando que el chico estaba algo lejos de él, estiró la mano y lo jalo de la camisa el se quejó ligeramente.

\- Lo más interesante fue callar a Octavian - susurro sonriendo el azabache y el otro también lo hizo, dejó que le abrazara por la cintura y suspiró, pensando que debía buscar un poco de Soledad. Tener mucha gente a su alrededor lo estaba abrumando por momentos.

\- Bien acabo el capítulo- dijo Apolo marcando la página - Vamos a leer el siguiente-

\- Si hay que acabar esto pronto - dijo Tritón y Teseo solo lo vio un instante con dolor pero después sonrió y Afrodita tenía una sonrisa triste hacia el antiguo héroe.


End file.
